<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐋𝐀𝐒𝐓 𝐏𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐋𝐋 by Camiila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024097">𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐋𝐀𝐒𝐓 𝐏𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐋𝐋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiila/pseuds/Camiila'>Camiila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiila/pseuds/Camiila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser el maestro de la muerte hizo la vida difícil, especialmente cuando necesitas salvar a toda Europa mágica de la endogamia hasta la extinción. Al menos la Muerte disfrutaba viendo a su Maestro intentar esto una y otra vez. Harriet no lo encontró tan entretenido. Bueno, la décima vez es la vencida ¿verdad?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans/Theodore Nott, Sirius Black/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ━━ 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐋𝐀𝐒𝐓 𝐏𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐋𝐋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p><em><b>Ser el maestro de la muerte hizo la vida difícil</b></em>, especialmente cuando necesitas salvar a toda Europa mágica de la endogamia hasta la extinción. Al menos la Muerte disfrutaba viendo a su Maestro intentar esto una y otra vez. Harriet no lo encontró tan entretenido. Bueno, la décima vez es la vencida ¿verdad?</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <b>•───────•°•✾•°•───────•</b>
</p><p>➵<b>¡Disclaimer!</b> — Todos los derechos están reservados como tanto los personajes o la trama de Harry Potter a J. K. Rowling. Queda prohibido prohibido plagio de esta historia sin mi autorización.</p><p>➵<b>¡Warning!</b> — Esta novela contiene escenas de sangre, violencia, lenguaje subida de tono, muertes y también muerte de personajes favoritos. Si no es de tu gusto este tipo de contenidos, te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.</p><p>➵<b>¡</b><b>Timeline!</b> — La historia será contada en la primera Generación.</p><p>➵<b>Aclaración</b> ➸ Esta historia no me pertenece solo la estoy traduciendo. La obra original se encuentra en el perfil de <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/animerocker646">animerocker646</a>. Todo los créditos son para la autora por crear esa excelente historia.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝟬𝟬𝟬.༄ ‧₊˚┊𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐏𝐇𝐈𝐂𝐒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐋𝐀𝐒𝐓 𝐏𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐋𝐋</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐓𝐀𝐃𝐀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>𝐁𝐀𝐍𝐍𝐄𝐑</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐃𝐈𝐓𝐎𝐒</p>
<p>Portada y Banner creada por <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/ItsSxmmm">ItsSxmmm</a></p>
<p>Gracias por tomarte el tiempo por hacerlas, me encanta </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝟬𝟬𝟬.༄ ‧₊˚┊𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐋𝐀𝐒𝐓 𝐏𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐋𝐋</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p><b>LUCY HALE</b>  COMO<b>HARRIET POTTER</b></p>
<p><b>(</b> La elegida <em><b>!</b></em><b> )</b></p>
<p>
  <b>   </b>
</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p><b>GRACE PHIPPS </b>COMO <b>JASMINE PEVERELL</b></p>
<p><b>(</b> El maestro de la muerte <em><b>!</b></em><b> )</b></p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p><b>AARÓN TAYLOR-JONHSON</b> COMO <b>JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER</b></p>
<p><b>(</b> El idiota enamorado <em><b>!</b></em><b> )</b></p>
<p>
  <b>   </b>
</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p><b>KAREN GILLAN</b> COMO <b>LILY EVAN</b></p>
<p><b>(</b> La futura Potter <em><b>!</b></em><b> )</b></p>
<p>
  <b>   </b>
</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p><b>ANDREW GARFIELD</b> COMO <b>REMUS JOHN LUPIN</b></p>
<p><b>(</b> El tranquilo del Grupo <em><b>!</b></em><b> )</b></p>
<p>
  <b>   </b>
</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p><b>BEN BARNES</b> COMO <b>SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK</b><b></b></p>
<p><b>(</b> El dramático <em><b>!</b></em><b> )</b></p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p><b>FREYA MAVOR</b> COMO <b>MARLENE MCKINNON</b></p>
<p><b>(</b> La perra <em><b>!</b></em><b> )</b></p>
<p>
  <b>   </b>
</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p><b>ELLIOT PAGE</b> COMO <b>ALICE LANCASTER</b><b></b></p>
<p><b>(</b> La timida <em><b>!</b></em><b> )</b></p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p><b>OLIVER JACKSON COHEN </b>COMO <b>FRANK LONGBOTTOM</b></p>
<p><b>(</b> El caballero<em><b>!</b></em><b> )</b></p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p><b>DAKOTA FANNING</b> COMO<b>PETUNIA EVANS</b></p>
<p><b>( </b>La malhumorada<b><em>! </em></b><b>)</b></p>
<p>
  <b>   </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>
  <b>EXTRAS:</b>
</p>
<p><b>MICHAEL GAMBON </b>COMO <b>ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE </b></p>
<p><b>MAGGIE SMITH </b>COMO <b>MINERVA MCGONAGALL</b></p>
<p><b>JAKE GYLLENHAAL </b>COMO<b> FLEAMONT POTTER </b></p>
<p><b>ANNE HATHAWAY </b>COMO<b>EUPHEMIA POTTER</b> </p>
<p><b>JAMIE BELL</b> COMO <b>PETER PETTIGREW</b></p>
<p><b>LOUIS GARREL</b> COMO <b>SEVERUS SNAPE</b><b><br/></b></p>
<p><b>DIANNA AGRON</b> COMO <b>PANDORA LOVEGOOD</b><b><br/></b></p>
<p><b>TYLER YOUNG </b>COMO<b> REGULUS BLACK</b><b><br/></b></p>
<p><b> ALEX PETTYFER </b>COMO <b>LUCIUS MALFOY</b><b><br/></b></p>
<p><b>NATALIE DORMER </b>COMO <b>NARCISSA BLACK</b><b><br/></b></p>
<p><b>KATIE MCGRATH </b>COMO <b>BELLATRIX BLACK</b><b><br/></b></p>
<p><b>LUKE EVANS </b>COMO <b>ORION BLACK</b><b><br/></b></p>
<p><b>CHARLES DANCE </b>COMO <b>ABRAXAS MALFOY</b><b><br/></b></p>
<p><b>JULIE WALTERS</b> COMO <b>MOLLY WEASLEY</b></p>
<p><b>MARK WILLIAMS</b> COMO <b>ARTHUR WEASLEY</b></p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝟬𝟬𝟭.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había sucedido de nuevo. Europa mágica se había destruido a sí misma, por novena vez consecutiva. El aire era fresco, las hojas eran de un hermoso rojo como el otoño, mientras revoloteaban por las aceras. Harriet Potter estaba sentada en un banco del parque, su cabello oscuro corto y despeinado, pegado en los lugares equivocados. Había una clara salpicadura de sangre en su blusa azul pálido, su respiración salía en resoplidos. Había pasado toda su vida tratando de salvar al mundo mágico de sí mismo y todavía no había vuelto a nada.</p>
<p>Los muggles pasaron sin siquiera mirar en su dirección. Los amuletos de notarme tenían sus ventajas y Harriet estaba disfrutando cada segundo porque sabía que él vendría a hablar con ella y, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de aguantar a su pareja. A los veinticinco años no debería haber luchado en dos guerras diferentes, solo para ser llevada a una tercera. Y, ella odiaba tratar con Él ...</p>
<p>Especialmente cuando ella estaba sangrando lentamente.</p>
<p>Iba a estar muy ... decepcionado, otra vez.</p>
<p>Estúpido.</p>
<p>De todos modos, sintió una presencia a su lado, forzó a abrir los ojos y vio a la deidad encapuchada que más temía conocer hoy, la Muerte.</p>
<p>- No dejaste que sucediera - la voz de la Muerte hizo eco ominosamente, al menos eso es lo que Harriet asumió que estaba buscando. Su voz era más irritante que inquietante para ella en este momento. Nueve vidas dedicadas a tratar con la Muerte tendían a hacerle eso a una persona.</p>
<p>- No es como si hubieras ayudado. Salvé a todos los que pude, pero varios Señores Oscuros megalómanos con menos de cincuenta años de diferencia realmente arruinaron cualquier posibilidad de repoblar - dijo entre dientes con los dientes apretados. Estaba casi segura de que uno, si no múltiples, de sus órganos se estaba cerrando.</p>
<p>- Pensé que lo habrías hecho bien esta vez. Este fue tu noveno intento de salvar tu mundo mágico -  respondió, o bien no se dio cuenta de su sarcasmo o simplemente decidió ignorarla.</p>
<p>Novena vez pasando por la misma vida, haciendo pequeños cambios aquí y allá para lograr el mejor resultado posible para el futuro, tratando de preservar la carrera mágica. Estaba resultando imposible. Simplemente no había suficiente tiempo. </p>
<p>- Sabes, hay un dicho que dice que si haces lo mismo una y otra vez y esperas un resultado diferente, estás loco. Estoy empezando a creer que tienen razón</p>
<p>Hubo un suspiro de la deidad junto a ella. Estaba tan cansado de esto como ella. Solo había tantas veces que podía enviarla de regreso al pasado con la esperanza de mantener viva la magia en Europa. Harriet nació demasiado tarde en este desastre para que nada salga de él. Esto lo había demostrado. No importa lo que haya cambiado, nadie tomaría las palabras de una niña tan en serio y para cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, la magia de Europa sería demasiado endogámica para detener su inminente destrucción.</p>
<p>- Realmente pensé que lo tenías esta vez. Las leyes que habías puesto en marcha deberían haber funcionado</p>
<p>Ella gimió, sintiendo la puñalada en el costado. Ella no iba a vivir mucho más. </p>
<p>- Simplemente no hay suficiente tiempo. Si las leyes se hubieran aprobado cuarenta años antes, sí, pero simplemente no hay suficientes individuos mágicamente fuertes como para repoblar los regalos que se perdieron</p>
<p>La muerte se vuelve hacia ella, sus ojos desalmados se clavan en los de ella y, por un momento, Harriet jura que ve algo parecido a la emoción en ellos.</p>
<p>- Tiempo ... necesitas más tiempo.</p>
<p>- Sí, he estado diciendo eso durante los últimos tres rebobinados. Siempre dijiste que no había nada que pudieras hacer al respecto. Ninguno de mis antepasados cumplió con tus requisitos para mi alma o alguna otra tontería - respondió ella, pero antes pudo decir otra palabra, comenzó a toser, salió un poco de sangre.</p>
<p>Ah, su pulmón debe haber sido perforado.</p>
<p>- Hay una en la que puedo pensar, pero ella estaba ... dañada ... mucho antes de su muerte. Podría darte su cuerpo, pero podría haber complicaciones</p>
<p>- ¿Como que? - Preguntó con un jadeo, su pulmón comenzó a ahogarla.</p>
<p>- Oh, ya verás. Tú, querido, querido, Maestro, estás fuera de tiempo - respondió antes de que Harriet sintiera que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo por novena vez.</p>
<p>Cuando Harriet llegó a algún tipo de conciencia, estaba en un espacio gris, flotando a través del éter. La nada la rodeaba por todos lados. Esperó un momento a que muerte regresara y se explicara. No decepcionó cuando se materializó frente a ella.</p>
<p>Su capucha todavía estaba levantada y su guadaña tradicional estaba en su mano. La muerte, como siempre, era un cliché andante. </p>
<p>- Cuídate de explicar dónde - señaló a la nada a su alrededor agitando los brazos de una manera bastante exagerada - esto es</p>
<p>La muerte se rió entre dientes, haciendo que el cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizara. Ella no lo había escuchado reír antes. ¿Qué idea le había dado ella?</p>
<p>Por Dios, necesitaba dejar de influir en él. La muerte había estado tan callada cuando lo conoció por primera vez y ahora le gustaba burlarse de ella, el bastardo.</p>
<p>La muerte extendió un brazo haciendo un gesto hacia la nada. </p>
<p>- Este es el paisaje mental en descomposición lenta de su nuevo buque. Ella era una de las Maestras potenciales de la Muerte que nunca cumplió su destino. Fue capturada por un grupo de sangre pura que dirigía un anillo mágico de duelo infantil. Los Mortífagos la mataron en una redada. cuando tenía catorce años. Era una luchadora despiadada, pero no había perdido toda su humanidad, era perfecta, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla.</p>
<p>¿Se suponía que Harriet se haría cargo de la vida de esta chica? Esta era una de las cosas más enfermas que la Muerte le había pedido. </p>
<p>- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrar en la vida de esta chica? - Había tantas cosas que Harriet no sabría de ella. Alguien descubriría que había algo mal con ella. Ella terminaría en la sala mental en St. Mungo's.</p>
<p>Había demasiados agujeros en este plan. ¿Cuándo nació esta niña? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir incluso después del ataque? ¿La dejarían en la carnicería de los heridos y moribundos? ¿Sería esto una pérdida dolorosa de un viaje en el tiempo?</p>
<p>- Ves, es por eso que te traje aquí. Este es el espacio donde los humanos tienden a ver sus vidas pasar ante sus ojos. Estarás entrando en la mente de esta chica mientras ella se va.</p>
<p>- Espera un minuto</p>
<p>Comenzó a agitar las manos</p>
<p>- Presta atención.</p>
<p>De repente, había gravedad presionando contra ella, sin nada debajo de ella. Vislumbró la boca de la Muerte. La cabeza de mierda estaba sonriendo.</p>
<p>Harriet cayó en la nada con un grito.</p>
<p>Era como mirar una película, ver piezas de un pasado que no era el tuyo. El barco se llamaba Jasmine, nació en Austria, fue la última de la rama principal de la línea Peverell. Su padre, Matthew, se había mudado de Inglaterra a Austria cuando era niño con sus abuelos para deshacerse de Grindelwald. Había cazado y asesinado a la mayoría de la familia Peverell y decidieron esconderse justo debajo de la nariz del loco en su país natal, Austria.</p>
<p>Había funcionado y la familia sobrevivió por un tiempo.</p>
<p>Jasmine recordó las historias que su padre le contaría por la noche, la forma en que conoció a su madre y sobre su investigación.</p>
<p>El padre de Jasmine se había enamorado y se casó con una joven bruja llamada Elizabeth Brunner. Se habían conocido mientras él estaba investigando squibs y su futura tía squib, Anna, había aceptado una entrevista. Anna había sido mordida por un hombre lobo cuando era joven y, aunque no tenía magia activa, todavía era lo suficientemente mágica como para sobrevivir a la mordedura y transformarse mensualmente.</p>
<p>Había sido amor a primera vista y se casaron poco después, y tres años después nació Jasmine. Harriet la vio crecer en un hogar amoroso durante los primeros ocho años de vida, hasta que sus padres murieron en un horrible accidente automovilístico. Jasmine siempre supo que fue un accidente organizado. Su padre siempre le había dicho que su investigación era experimental y tendía a enojar a la gente. Intentaba demostrar que la pureza mágica estaba envenenando el mundo mágico y al mirar a los squibs y los nacidos de muggles podía probar que no se robaron magia y tener hijos con muggles no destruía la magia, sino que sacaba los más raros regalos mágicos. Le había advertido que a los poderosos sangre pura no les gustaba. Entonces, él le dio su investigación, escondida en un relicario familiar que ella nunca se quitó, y ella nunca lo hizo.</p>
<p>Y, cuando la gente buscó y casi destruyó la casa durante su funeral, Jasmine nunca había estado más feliz de tener el relicario alrededor de su cuello y lejos de miradas indiscretas.</p>
<p>Después de eso, fue enviada a vivir con su tía, quien a pesar de su aflicción mensual amaba mucho a su sobrina, pero su felicidad solo duró un año antes de que fuera asesinada por ser un hombre lobo por sangre pura que pronto se convertiría en su patrón de duelo.</p>
<p>Había sido una noche tranquila. La luna llena era en tres días, por lo que Jasmine estaba preparando la casa para que su tía se quedara en el sótano mientras ella arrasaba su furia salvaje. Fue entonces cuando vio las luces de las varitas en la distancia y rápidamente empacó todo lo que pudo encontrar en el relicario alrededor de su cuello. Llamó a su tía, pero estaba demasiado débil para moverse rápidamente, y los magos estaban encima de ellos antes de que pudieran llegar al auto.</p>
<p>El mago principal mató a su tía con una sola maldición asesina.</p>
<p>Jasmine gritó, pero nada cambió, su tía estaba muerta y los magos volvieron su atención hacia ella. Le dieron una sola mirada antes de que el encargado le dijera, en inglés, </p>
<p>- Toma una bolsa y empaca tus cosas. Tienes cinco minutos.</p>
<p>Harriet observó cómo la joven subía corriendo las escaleras y ponía su ropa en la mochila que llevó a la escuela y algunos libros que su madre le dejó. Cualquier cosa realmente importante estaba en su collar.</p>
<p>La escena saltó, sacudiendo a Harriet, pero la pusieron en una habitación diferente, que era bastante opulenta. Jasmine estaba llorando. La información inundó la mente de Harriet cuando se dio cuenta de que este era el día después de que la hubieran llevado. Se había despertado en una casa extraña, la puerta cerrada. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus secuestradores entraran en la habitación. Un hombre y una mujer. Eran altos e imponentes, vestidos con túnicas de color rojo vino, sin un cabello fuera de lugar en ninguna de sus cabezas.</p>
<p>Jasmine estaba pegada a la pared del fondo, tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y ella. </p>
<p>- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? - Lloró, secándose las lágrimas perdidas, su inglés era un desastre casi confuso bajo su acento austriaco.</p>
<p>- Deja de llorar, niña. A partir de hoy, eres un pupilo de la casa de Chester. Vas a ser entrenado para ganar en la batalla o morir en el intento - espetó la mujer, su varita en un instante. Jasmine se encogió y se encorvó sobre ella misma, esperando el ataque. El hombre puso una mano sobre la muñeca de la mujer, bajando su varita.</p>
<p>- Ahora, Mary, no la ataquen todavía. No podemos dañar nuestros bienes. Esta chica será fuerte, pero no podemos romperla. No como la última.</p>
<p>Jasmine no sabía qué significaban esas palabras en ese momento, pero aprendió rápidamente.</p>
<p>Las imágenes aparecieron ante los ojos de Harriet observando a Jasmine entrenarse para pelear con los Chesters. Observó cómo los ojos izquierdos de Jasmine estaban permanentemente dañados por una de las maldiciones perdidas de Arnold y la forma en que la "arreglaron" quemando una runa cerca de ella. Vio a Jasmine luchar contra otras brujas y magos jóvenes en la misma situación que ella. Observó mientras ella subía de rango, mutilando, hiriendo y casi matando a otros participantes.</p>
<p>Pasaron los años y nada cambió. Hasta que una mujer del ministerio apareció disfrazada durante uno de los fines de semana del torneo en la mansión de Chester. Había acorralado a Jasmine mientras esperaba para pelear. Ocasionalmente, ciertos clientes hablarían con los luchadores avanzados, para que pudieran hacer mejores apuestas. También mostró que los clientes tenían el control total de sus luchadores, ya que no corrían. Habían exceptuado su destino.</p>
<p>La joven se presentó como Amelia Bones. Ella prometió que ayudaría y Jasmine no se atrevió a esperar que alguien finalmente los hubiera encontrado. Todos los niños iban a salir de este infierno sin fin. La mujer le dijo que en los próximos días vendría alguien a arrestar a los clientes.</p>
<p>La ayuda de Amelia no llegó lo suficientemente rápido, porque Voldemort atacó la mansión primero, matando a todos los que estaban dentro.</p>
<p>Harriet vio a esta chica viciosa matar a varios Mortífagos y a varios clientes mientras no prestaban atención. Muchos de los luchadores avanzados estaban siendo utilizados como escudos humanos contra los Mortífagos.</p>
<p>Dos brillantes luces verdes corrieron hacia ella y luego Harriet regresó a la nada, espera esta vez, Jasmine estaba frente a ella. Se veían sorprendente mente similares en apariencia, Jasmine tenía el mismo cabello oscuro, aunque el de ella era significativamente más largo, la forma de su rostro era similar, sus ojos eran diferentes, de un azul brillante, pero era joven, tenía unos catorce años y fue triste ver que murió tan joven. Parecía que la Muerte tenía un cierto tipo cuando elegía a un maestro elegido.</p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿tu Muerte ha sido elegida? - Preguntó, con un ligero acento austriaco salpicó sus palabras, una sonrisa en su rostro.</p>
<p>- Aparentemente, ¿te importaría que me hiciera cargo de aquí?</p>
<p>- Siempre y cuando salves a los niños en la mansión. Están en el sótano inferior. La muerte me debe por dejarte tomar el control. Considera salvar la vida de mis amigos por el pago de mi cuerpo. Recuerda esto por mí, Harriet - ella rogó a sus ojos azules grandes y suplicantes.</p>
<p>- Lo haré, no te preocupes - respondió Harriet mientras intentaba avanzar para abrazar a la chica frente a ella, pero dio un paso atrás.</p>
<p>- Mantén mis recuerdos firmes, eres Jasmine Peverell. Ahora, despierta.</p>
<p>Harry-no- Jasmine cayó en la oscuridad.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 𝟬𝟬𝟮.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dolía respirar.</p>
<p>Nunca es una buena señal.</p>
<p>Jasmine nunca se había sentido tan cansada en ninguna de sus nueve vidas. Su núcleo mágico fue drenado, y no tenía idea de dónde estaba o qué había sucedido después de haber sido golpeada con la maldición, pero escuchó voces en la habitación con ella. Una mano débil fue a su cuello y una ola o alivio la recorrió cuando siente que el collar que le dio su padre todavía descansaba allí, incluso después de toda la lucha.</p>
<p>Esperaba que las personas a su alrededor no fueran los Chesters. Recordó haberlos visto morir, pero su mente podría haber estado jugando con ella. Entrar en el cuerpo de una niña supuestamente muerta podría distorsionar su percepción de la realidad.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, cuando su mente la atrapó, se dio cuenta de que la redada había sucedido y que la habitación no olía a la mansión que había sido su prisión durante los últimos cinco años. Olía a lejía. ¿Un hospital?</p>
<p>Infierno sangriento. Ella odiaba los hospitales.</p>
<p>La muerte tenía mucho por lo que responder. Esta "nave" estaba más que dañada, estaba casi muerta, había estado muerta. Merlín solo sabía lo que estaba físicamente mal con este cuerpo. Estaba algo indecisa para probarlo.</p>
<p>Forzó a los ojos a abrirse, pero solo uno funcionaba correctamente. Eso iba a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarse. </p>
<p>- ¡Oh, está despierta!</p>
<p>Una voz femenina proviene de su izquierda y Jasmine puede sentir a la persona acercándose y frotó la runa al lado de su ojo mientras se activaba. Entonces, eso fue lo que hizo, sabía que había significado la vista cuando vio que se quemaba en esa avalancha de recuerdos, pero al sentir realmente su uso ... no se había dado cuenta de que realmente creaba visión artificial.</p>
<p>Fascinante.</p>
<p>Casi podía ver a las personas en la habitación con ella como formas fantasmas en su visión. Esto sería útil en las peleas por venir.</p>
<p>La mujer se acercó seguida de un segundo conjunto de pasos, otra mujer si su vista era correcta. Ambos aparecieron a la vista unos momentos después, ambos eran de mediana edad, con algunos mechones canosos en el pelo. La mujer de la izquierda estaba vestida como una matrona, con túnicas blancas de la cabeza a los pies, solo su cabello rubio canoso atado firmemente en un moño le daba a la mujer cualquier color, tenía que ser enfermera.</p>
<p>Cuando vio a la mujer a la derecha se le cortó la respiración. Ahora sabía en qué época estaba al menos.</p>
<p>Jasmine reconoció a la mujer como Euphemia Potter, la futura abuela de su alma. Estaba vestida con túnicas oficiales, unas que sabía que usaba el DMLE. Nunca había sabido mucho acerca de su abuela, sin importar la vida que viviera, Sirius y Remus nunca hablaban de ella o su abuelo. Su muerte había sido un duro golpe para los Merodeadores y en realidad nunca hablaron de ellos en su presencia, pero ella había visto fotos de ellos en la mansión de su familia.</p>
<p>La muerte estaba llenando una jodida oreja cuando le puso las manos encima.</p>
<p>- Querida, ¿sabes quién eres? - La enfermera preguntó mientras agitaba su varita sobre el cuerpo de Jasmine para una exploración completa. Se estremeció y la hizo temblar cuando la magia recorrió su cuerpo.</p>
<p>- Soy Jasmine Peverell - dijo con voz ronca, su acento austriaco espeso, arrastrando las palabras en inglés. De repente se dio cuenta de lo seca que estaba su garganta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Una taza de agua apareció en la mesita de noche junto a ella. Rápidamente lo recogió y tomó un sorbo de agua. El alivio nunca se sintió tan bien.</p>
<p>Euphemia jadeó, y el buen ojo de Jasmine se movió hacia ella. </p>
<p>- ¿Eres un Peverell? Pensé que la línea de Peverell había terminado con el asesinato de Matthew y su esposa Elizabeth hace años.</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó escapar una risa seca y sin alegría que se convirtió en tos cerca del final. </p>
<p>- Y su hija Jasmine fue a la casa de su tía squib, hasta que fue asesinada, y su hija fue robada por los Chesters, supuestamente muerta.</p>
<p>Las dos mujeres se miraron entre sí. Euphemia le indicó a la otra mujer que se fuera. La enfermera asintió brevemente antes de salir de la habitación. Euphemia se sentó en la lujosa silla junto a su cama y sacó un poco de tinta, una pluma y un pergamino. Parecía regia, su largo cabello castaño elegantemente trenzado, sus ojos color avellana serios y su boca una línea dura.</p>
<p>- Ahora, Jasmine, me gustaría presentarme, soy la directora de DMLE, Euphemia Potter. Por favor, dime qué sucedió la noche del ataque hace dos días. No omitas ningún detalle - Derecho a los negocios, Jasmine podría respetar eso.</p>
<p>Jasmine respiró hondo y comenzó a explicar. </p>
<p>- Los Chester y las otras familias allí esa noche dirigen un anillo de duelo ilegal. Cazan huérfanos mágicos y los hacen" desaparecer "y de repente los secuestradores tienen hijos que han rescatado, todo es un engaño. Nos enseñaron a la fuerza a luchar. y si no sufriste las consecuencias - se llevó la mano al ojo izquierdo y Euphemia la miró por un momento, garabateó algo y le indicó que continuara - había estado luchando por la familia Chester durante cinco años. Luego Anoche, entre partidos, un grupo de hombres con máscaras entró, atacando a todos y a todos los que pudieron. Recuerdo a los Chesters exigiéndome que los protegiera y luchando contra los hombres enmascarados, pero luego nada. Había un hombre liderando, desapareció después de ordenarles atacar.</p>
<p>- ¿Puedes describir a los hombres que te atacaron? ¿Algún detalle más que recuerdes? ¿Quizás sobre las máscaras o las túnicas?</p>
<p>Jasmine se mordió el labio fingiendo que realmente no sabía cómo eran estos hombres, pero incluso si su anfitrión original no los había visto, Harriet sabía que estos hombres se veían así. </p>
<p>- Llevaban máscaras, que parecían calaveras. Llevaban túnicas oscuras ... No sé qué estaban haciendo en el torneo o por qué mataron a todos - explicó, mirando hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio.</p>
<p>Euphemia dejó escapar un suspiro y puso una mano reconfortante sobre la de Jasmine. </p>
<p>- Fuiste víctima de un ataque de un grupo de radicales de sangre pura. Se llaman Mortífagos - explicó con calma.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué me pasa ahora? No tengo a dónde ir ... no tengo familia - pregunta Jasmine con voz temblorosa. Había sido una huérfana mágica en otras nueve vidas y siempre era aterrador no saber dónde iba a vivir un momento de otro.</p>
<p>Euphemia puso una mano sobre el hombro huesudo pero musculoso de Jasmine. </p>
<p>- No te preocupes, cariño. Ahora que sabemos tu nombre, haremos un trazo de línea para encontrar a tu pariente vivo más cercano. La enfermera que se fue fue a hacer eso. Tendrás un hogar pronto. </p>
<p>Una pequeña sonrisa tentativa adornó los labios de Jasmine antes de que un pensamiento la golpeara de repente. </p>
<p>- ¿Soy el único sobreviviente?</p>
<p>Hubo un asentimiento solemne por parte del Auror. </p>
<p>- Sí, eras el único cuerpo vivo en la mansión.</p>
<p>Su pecho se apretó. </p>
<p>- ¿Incluso los niños en el sótano estaban muertos?</p>
<p>Euphemia levantó la cabeza. </p>
<p>- ¿Sótano?</p>
<p>- Hay un sótano escondido en el sótano. Debería haber alrededor de treinta niños allí. Hubo algunas raciones que revisé por última vez, con suerte, los niños mayores las distribuyeron correctamente - respondió Jasmine rápidamente, con el corazón acelerado.</p>
<p>¿Sus amigos seguían vivos?</p>
<p>- Jasmine, es posible que hayas salvado bastantes vidas - dijo Euphemia, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse se dio la vuelta para decirle a Jasmine una última cosa: - Soy el jefe con el que Auror está lidiando tu caso y continuaré haciéndolo hasta que lleve a todos los que están en el anillo de contrabando de Chester a descansar. Hablaré contigo más después de enviar un equipo a buscar esta bodega que mencionaste.</p>
<p>Algo en el alma de Jasmine se aligeró y dejó escapar un suspiro. Una promesa menos, ahora solo tenía que cumplir la tarea casi imposible de la Muerte.</p>
<p>Se sentó en la cama por un tiempo, contando las tejas blancas del techo a su alrededor. Todo era blanco, las sábanas, la cama, los azulejos, el piso, su taza y su ropa. Fue muy aburrido. No le habían dicho cuáles eran sus heridas y no quería agravar ninguna de ellas al moverse, pero realmente necesitaba usar el retrete y estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia. La enfermera aún no había regresado y Jasmine lentamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.</p>
<p>Jasmine esperó otros cinco minutos antes de sentarse lentamente y probar su peso sobre sus piernas. Los dobló un par de veces y saltó un poco, nada estaba roto y sus músculos parecían estar bien. Entonces, se dirigió diez pasos hacia la derecha y entró al baño.</p>
<p>Echó un vistazo al espejo y casi gritó ante su reflejo. Ella iba a matar a la muerte. Parecía imposible, pero ella encontraría la manera.</p>
<p>Su cara estaba marcada. No horrendamente, pero lo suficiente como para que la gente se detuviera y la mirara. Tenía una cicatriz de rayo sobre su año izquierdo que se extendía desde la punta de su ceja sobre la tapa hasta el borde de su fosa nasal izquierda. Luego estaba el que corría por su boca, que era menos notable a menos que estuvieras mirando de cerca. No, la mayor diferencia sobre su rostro eran sus ojos. Cuando vio a Jasmine, tenía los ojos azules, no verdes y grises.</p>
<p>Su ojo funcional era el mismo verde con el que había nacido en sus últimas nueve vidas y su ojo izquierdo era de un gris pálido antinatural. Una que ella sabía que tenía la interferencia de la Muerte escrita por todas partes.</p>
<p>Jasmine suspiró, frotándose la sien antes de escuchar un golpe en la puerta. Su cabeza giró a la izquierda mirando la puerta con cautela. </p>
<p>- ¿Quién podría ser? - Ella murmuró para sí misma. No conocía a nadie que quisiera verla y dudaba que fuera la enfermera, se habría anunciado antes de entrar.</p>
<p>¿Quizás tenían la habitación equivocada? Ella podría esperar que ese fuera el caso. En silencio regresó a la sala principal, entrecerrando los ojos ante la blancura de todo.</p>
<p>Entonces, Jasmine se dirigió a su cama, se cubrió antes de que el desconocido volviera a tocar la puerta. Esta vez el golpe fue más fuerte e insistente. Giró su ojo izquierdo hacia la puerta, preguntándose si sería capaz de sentir a la persona del otro lado para tener una idea de con quién estaba tratando, pero lamentablemente, el alcance de la runa solo se extendió un metro más o menos. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver a través de la puerta. Quizás cuando su magia fuera más fuerte sería capaz de sentir distancias más lejanas.</p>
<p>- Adelante - dijo ella, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la persona del otro lado la oyera. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la perilla girara y un conjunto bastante familiar de túnicas magenta la saludó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Dumbledore aquí? No estaba tan cansado como ella recordaba y parecía infinitamente más joven. Había un resorte en su paso y su cabello, aunque blanco, no era tan largo y delgado. Ella suponía que dos guerras lo envejecían.</p>
<p>Ahora, después de nueve vidas diferentes, se había cansado de sus juegos y esta vida no sería diferente. Este hombre honestamente había intentado matarla tantas veces como Voldemort, si no más, pero de una manera más enrevesada y deshonesta. Nunca se ensuciaría las manos, pero dejaría que otros lo hicieran por él.</p>
<p>Eso no quiere decir que fuera una mala persona. Estaba tan cegado por su "magia de la luz es mejor que los principios de la magia oscura" que no vio lo que le estaba haciendo a las personas a su alrededor. Su mayor bien era lo único que importaba, incluso si conduciría a la destrucción de Wizarding Europe con la ayuda de dos señores oscuros diferentes.</p>
<p>Aunque cuando la miró, notando las cicatrices en su rostro y la extraña coloración de sus ojos, hizo una mueca.</p>
<p>Gilipollas.</p>
<p>- ¿Te conozco? - Jasmine le preguntó a su acento austríaco en su voz y ella juró que Dumbledore se estremeció. Ella sabía que nunca había conocido a este hombre en esta línea de tiempo, entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí?</p>
<p>- Escuché que hubo un sobreviviente del ataque señorial en edad escolar. Soy el Director Albus Dumbledore de la Escuela de Brujería y Hechicería de Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Jasmine dudaba que los periódicos hubieran dado detalles sobre los sobrevivientes con la forma en que Euphemia parecía manejar las cosas. Se preguntó de quién había obtenido Dumbledore su información. Parecía que ya tenía sus manos en los Aurores, sin duda para la Orden del Fénix.</p>
<p>- No he aceptado asistir a su escuela. No entiendo por qué está aquí, señor - respondió sentándose un poco más erguida en su cama. Defensivo. Listo para atacar. Ella no había sido entrenada con una varita mágica durante casi dos años, ninguno de los niños en el ring tenía varitas mágicas después de los once años. Solo se les enseñó magia sin varita. Resultó para un mejor entretenimiento cuando necesitaban recurrir a la violencia física cuando se les acababa la magia. Ella era tan mortal con una varita como lo era sin ella. No esperaría eso, nadie lo haría ... haría las cosas interesantes, eso era seguro.</p>
<p>A pesar de conocer a Dumbledore en el futuro, esta era una circunstancia completamente diferente. Literalmente no era nada para él, era menos que un peón en su tablero de ajedrez. Jasmine ciertamente no tenía ganas de ser sacrificada por su bien en este momento.</p>
<p>- Ah, pero cuando un tutor sea elegido para ti, sin duda asistirás a Hogwarts. Pensé que podría conocerte antes de que entrases a la escuela. Ahora, ¿cómo te llamas?</p>
<p>Qué sangriento presuntuoso. Ella se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, en cambio mantuvo sus ojos en las sábanas apretadas fuertemente entre sus dedos. </p>
<p>- Mi nombre es Jasmine Peverell - respondió ella, su voz nunca flaqueaba, pero podía escuchar su fuerte respiración.</p>
<p>Entonces, todavía estaba interesado en las Reliquias de la Muerte. Lástima que nunca los conseguiría a todos. Ella ya era la maestra de la muerte. No necesitaba otro.</p>
<p>- ¿Estás seguro de que ese es tu apellido? Has estado cautivo durante mucho tiempo y tus captores podrían haberte mentido.</p>
<p>Ella se burló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Ella podría haber estado viviendo con los Chesters durante cinco años, pero eso no significaba que olvidara todo sobre su familia. Querían que sus cargos recordaran quiénes eran, de modo que cuando pelearan, ya sea que ganaran o perdieran, sentirían la agonía de saber que nunca regresarían a su hogar o sus familias.</p>
<p>- Sé cuál es mi apellido, Director.</p>
<p>- Muy bien, ¿qué recuerdas del ataque?</p>
<p>Ella arrugó la nariz. Realmente no debería hacerle estas preguntas sin un oficial DMLE presente, pero Jasmine sabía que una chica de Austria no conocería las leyes británicas de magia.</p>
<p>- Había hombres con máscaras de calaveras e irrumpieron en la mansión, interrumpiendo el torneo mensual. Nos estábamos acercando a la final. Mataron a todos en su camino, así que nosotros, los cargos, nos defendimos, ya sea por nuestras vidas o por las vidas de nuestro patrón. La muerte estaba en todas partes, derribé a algunos de estos hombres antes de que algunas maldiciones me golpearan. Eso es todo - respondió ella, tocando las nuevas cicatrices en su rostro.</p>
<p>- ¿Peleaste y mataste a los Mortífagos? - Dumbledore preguntó horrorizado, ella levantó la vista para ver una mano arrugada sobre su boca.</p>
<p>Reina del drama.</p>
<p>- Fue eso o morir y no pensaba morir por los pecados de los clientes - respondió Jasmine sin remordimiento en su voz. Era una sensación que tenía Jasmine original cuando estaba luchando contra los Mortífagos. No había tenido miedo a morir y quería llevarse a tantos con ella si no sobrevivía.</p>
<p>- Señorita Peverell, debería haber corrido. Matar nunca es la respuesta -  predicó, poniendo una mano sobre sus hombros, que ella se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>- No había ningún lugar para correr. Si le diera la espalda a mi oponente, me habrían matado. Parece molesto que haya sobrevivido y algunos asesinos no. ¿Debo suponer que mi existencia continua es un problema, Director? - Preguntó con un leve capricho de sus labios que si hubiera sido mayor, solía enviar a la gente corriendo en la otra dirección.</p>
<p>Dumbledore palideció detrás de sus gafas con montura lunar. Ella esperaba que él estuviera sudando. Jasmine no iba a dejar que la empujara. No otra vez.</p>
<p>- Eso no fue lo que-</p>
<p>Un golpe suave y luego la enfermera asomó la cabeza,</p>
<p>- Señor, el DMLE regresará en cualquier momento. Ya sabe cómo se siente Euphemia con cosas como esta.</p>
<p>Ah, entonces la enfermera lo dejó entrar, traidor. Jasmine la fulminó con la mirada y la mujer puso los ojos en blanco antes de escoltar al Director fuera de la habitación.</p>
<p>Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Jasmine se dejó caer contra las almohadas. Estaba exhausta, los párpados pesados de repente. Olvidó lo que se sentía al vaciar su núcleo. Solo esperaba que se despertara mañana y no dentro de una semana. Oyó que su puerta se abría una vez más antes de quedarse dormida nuevamente.</p>
<p>Jasmine volvió a la conciencia cuando una mano fría le acarició la cara. Sus ojos se encontraron con la figura encapuchada de la Muerte. Estaban sentados de nuevo en el parque, pero esta vez no había nadie allí y estaba completamente oscuro, salvo por una sola farola encima de ellos. No había sonidos excepto por su propio latido errático.</p>
<p>- ¿Sueño?</p>
<p>Un solo asentimiento entrecortado.</p>
<p>Se relajó contra el banco por un momento y se preguntó por qué la Muerte estaba fascinada con los parques. Le gustaba que ella muriera en ellos, específicamente en los bancos del parque. Era un capricho que ella nunca hubiera asociado con la deidad.</p>
<p>- La embarcación tiene más daños de los que pensé que tendría y por eso lo siento - le dijo mientras trazaba las cicatrices que ahora empañaban su rostro. Su pulgar vaciló sobre la runa al lado de su ojo. Fue una de las pocas personas que la trató como algo precioso.</p>
<p>Jasmine se encogió de hombros cuando sus frías manos de cera dejaron su rostro y volvieron a descansar en su regazo. </p>
<p>- Las cicatrices no son tan malas. Es la visión la que duele. Aún no entiendo cómo funciona.</p>
<p>- No estaba hablando de las enfermedades físicas. Estaba hablando de la transferencia de almas. Hablarte es difícil. Esta vasija no está lista para el poder del Maestro de la Muerte. Comunicarte contigo hace que el cuerpo tenga un lado adverso efectos.</p>
<p>Jasmine sintió que sus ojos se contraían y sus puños se curvaron. ¿Qué hizo él ahora? ¿Había algo más en el cuerpo de Jasmine que ella no supiera? Había visto toda la vida de la niña y nunca había estado enferma junto a un resfriado de vez en cuando.</p>
<p>- ¿De qué efectos secundarios estás hablando?</p>
<p>- Convulsiones - respondió brevemente. Obviamente molesto consigo mismo por su propia supervisión. Tener a su Maestro en otra cosa que no sea la plena funcionalidad de la ciudad era una pena para su orgullo como una deidad.</p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿voy a tener uno ahora?</p>
<p>- Varios. Es bastante aterrador para las enfermeras y los oficiales que necesitan hacerte preguntas. Las convulsiones no te matarán, pero te cansarán y agotarán tu magia. Deberían dejar de suceder después de tu mayoría a los diecisiete años, pero faltan otros dos años y algunos meses - explicó, y Jasmine deseó simplemente dejarla ir para que pudiera despertarse. La estaba matando.</p>
<p>- ¿Tendrán algún efecto en mi cerebro? ¿Mi capacidad de aprendizaje? ¿Mi capacidad de funcionar regularmente?</p>
<p>Sacudió la cabeza. </p>
<p>- Afortunadamente, no. Pero esto significa que no puedo hablar contigo tan a menudo. Si lo hago, podría matarte.</p>
<p>Había cosas peores que podían pasar.</p>
<p>- Deja de sonreír. Me siento insultado - espetó Muerte antes de que Jasmine se sintiera caer al vacío de nuevo.</p>
<p>- ¿Estará bien? - Una voz frenética preguntó desde su izquierda. Ella extendió la mano con el poder de la runa en su ojo izquierdo y se dio cuenta de que era Euphemia a su lado, así como la enfermera traidora que dejó a Dumbledore en su habitación. La señora Potter se retorcía las manos debajo de la túnica. ¿Estaba realmente preocupada por ella? A Jasmine le dio calor que alguien se preocupara lo suficiente por su bienestar como para preocuparse.</p>
<p>Esa enfermera por otro lado ... Jasmine quería que la despidieran.</p>
<p>- Sus signos vitales se estabilizaron hace dos horas. Todo es cuestión de cuando se despierta. La niña tuvo suerte de que su corazón no se detuviera. Esto no fue una complicación que hayamos visto antes. Ella tiene a los curanderos rascándose sus cabezas - respondió la enfermera bastante aburrida.</p>
<p>Jasmine gimió, abriendo su ojo derecho, sin encontrar ningún punto en hacer el esfuerzo por la izquierda ya que de todos modos no podía verlo. Los dos se apresuraron, la enfermera ejecutó escaneos. </p>
<p>- Nos diste un buen susto, jovencita. ¿Puedes hablar?</p>
<p>- Sí, ¿qué pasó? Recuerdo quedarme dormida después de que el Director se fue y luego nada - respondió débilmente. Jasmine notó que Euphemia se erizó ante la mención de Dumbledore. ¿Qué hizo él para enojarla?</p>
<p>- ¿Recuerdas el nombre del Director, Jasmine?</p>
<p>- Dumbledore, creo. La enfermera lo dejó entrar. Pensé que lo aceptaste para preguntarme sobre el caso.</p>
<p>Euphemia se volvió hacia la enfermera, con la varita desenvainada. </p>
<p>- ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazar un caso como este, Sra. Pince? Podría ser despedida por esto. No me importa lo que le dijo el Director, pero no tiene permitido visitar a pacientes que no son familiares. No tiene derecho para cuestionar a esta chica - la regañó la Sra. Potter y la mujer tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada por sus acciones.</p>
<p>- Él me dijo que iba a ser su tutor legal dentro del día, por lo que no tenía sentido negarle el acceso a la suya que pronto estaría bajo custodia - respondió ella con un gemido y la Sra. Potter guardó su varita, pero Parecía aún más furioso - ¿Asumo que me mintió, señora Potter?</p>
<p>La cabeza de DMLE asintió con la cabeza, obviamente sin confiar en sí misma para hablar. Ella respiró hondo. </p>
<p>- Albus Dumbledore no obtuvo la custodia de Jasmine. Encontraron a sus parientes vivos más cercanos y, después de una larga y cuidadosa deliberación, acordaron llevarla. Ahora, Sra. Pince, déjeme que le explique en paz la situación de vida de la Sra. Peverell - ella respondió, despidiendo a la enfermera que huyó de la habitación sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran dos veces.</p>
<p>Mujer inteligente.</p>
<p>El sonido de una silla que raspa atrajo la atención de Jasmine hacia Euphemia Potter. La mujer no parecía haber dormido en días y Jasmine se preguntó si era culpa suya.</p>
<p>- Ahora, apuesto a que tienes preguntas para mí.</p>
<p>Jasmine asintió con la cabeza. </p>
<p>- ¿Encontraste a mis amigos?</p>
<p>El Auror asintió y Jasmine se hundió contra las almohadas, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Hubo un tipo especial de alivio que vino con ese simple gesto. </p>
<p>- Todos los niños en el sótano fueron traídos aquí para exámenes y luego se les realizarán pruebas de línea para intentar encontrarles nuevas familias o reunirlos con los familiares que habían perdido cuando fueron secuestrados.</p>
<p>Eso era bueno. Jasmine había completado la promesa a su nave, que a pesar de todo hizo que la situación fuera un poco más soportable. Era extraño estar en el cuerpo de otra persona y asumirlo como propio, incluso si era consensual y la Jasmine original parecía aliviada de dejar que su alma se embarcara en su próxima gran aventura.</p>
<p>- ¿Se pregunta dónde va a vivir, señorita Peverell? - La Sra. Potter preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Era una que había visto en varias fotos de su padre que Remus y Sirius le habían mostrado. Ella siempre había pensado que él había recibido su lado travieso de su padre, pero tal vez se había equivocado.</p>
<p>- Supongo que sí. ¿Quién era mi pariente vivo más cercano que quería llevarme? - Preguntó, un poco preocupada por la respuesta. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera una familia de Mortífagos de la que DMLE no sabía? Ella podría ser enviada a su muerte y nadie sería más sabio.</p>
<p>Euphemia sonrió, apartándose un mechón de cabello de la cara. </p>
<p>- Vendrás a vivir conmigo y con mi familia. Tu pariente vivo más cercano es mi esposo, Fleamont. Estaba más que feliz de acoger a otro miembro de la familia. También tenemos un hijo que es aproximadamente cuatro meses mayor que tú. Él es encantado de finalmente tener un hermano. Como son las vacaciones de verano, él viene a visitarnos mientras los curanderos terminan de realizar algunas pruebas más para asegurarse de que estás lo suficientemente bien como para volver a casa con nosotros. ¿Si te parece bien? - Ella explicó vacilante.</p>
<p>Jasmine sabía lo difícil que era para ellos incluso tener a James y lo felices que estaban cuando nació. No podía imaginar lo que debían sentir al saber que tenían otra oportunidad de criar a un segundo hijo, incluso uno tan dañado como Jasmine.</p>
<p>- Me gustaría venir a vivir contigo - respondió Jasmine en voz baja, mirando como la cara de la Sra. Potter se iluminaba. Tomó la mano de Jasmine entre las suyas y la apretó, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, esperemos que reflejara la de Jasmine.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 𝟬𝟬𝟯.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James había venido a visitar una semana después, mientras Euphemia aclaraba diferentes cosas con los curanderos. A nadie se le permitió verla realmente mientras los curanderos intentaban descubrir qué había causado las convulsiones. Le habían dado medicamentos para tomar cada vez que sentía que se acercaba, pero sabía que nada funcionaría para detenerlos. Ella jugueteó con el frasco de pociones mientras esperaba que alguien llamara a su puerta.</p>
<p>Ahora, Jasmine solo había visto fotos de su padre, eso o imágenes fantasmales, nunca lo había visto antes. Todo lo que ella sabía era que él era un bromista y que si la memoria le servía, todavía era un imbécil en ese momento, lo que la dejaba extremadamente cautelosa. Ella no quería lidiar con un vengativo bromista de Gryffindor. James era hijo único ... Jasmine simplemente no quería tener otro Dudley en sus manos. Al menos Sirius no estaba aquí para asesinarlo.</p>
<p>Hubo un golpe suave en su puerta antes de que la matrona asomara la cabeza, seguida de una adolescente.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, cuando lo vio, se le cortó la respiración. Se veía como ella había imaginado, solo que mucho más joven. Estaba en su fase adolescente larguirucha, o casi al final, ya que sus extremidades parecían demasiado largas para el resto de él. Sin duda, para fines del verano, ya habría desaparecido. Acababa de cumplir quince años de lo que Euphemia había mencionado, lo que lo puso justo al final de su cuarto año. Jasmine sabía que estaba entrenando para convertirse en un animago con Sirius y el futuro traidor Peter Pettigrew. Pero, ahora no era el momento de pensar en la rata, ahora era el momento de conocer a alguien a quien ella alguna vez consideró como un padre.</p>
<p>Parecía nervioso cuando se acercó a su cama de hospital. Estaba haciendo girar sus pulgares, su túnica ligeramente deshilachada en los extremos por no tocarlos. Sus anteojos eran cuadrados y ligeramente torcidos sobre su nariz, su cabello estaba desordenado y sus ojos miraban a cualquier parte, menos a ella. Parecía que el piso frente a ella era particularmente interesante.</p>
<p>- Eres James, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Jasmine, intentando romper el hielo. El silencio en la habitación casi la asfixiaba.</p>
<p>Su cabeza se alzó bruscamente, su cabello cayendo. Sus ojos se encontraron y sus ojos color avellana se abrieron ligeramente cuando vio sus cicatrices.</p>
<p>- Malvado, quiero decir, sí, soy James. Mi madre me habló un poco sobre ti, Jazz - respondió, el apodo le hizo sonreír.</p>
<p>Jasmine estaba boquiabierta, como si honestamente hubiera esperado que un Merodeador no le diera un apodo.</p>
<p>- Nadie me había llamado Jazz antes ... - reflexionó y James casi tropezó en su prisa por disculparse.</p>
<p>Ella se rió un poco, haciendo que él se detuviera.</p>
<p>- No, me gusta. Jazz, suena muy inglés - dijo, haciendo su acento un poco más pesado.</p>
<p>Parece que acababa de notar que ella podría no haber sido del Reino Unido, pero él siguió adelante.</p>
<p>- Lo es, ¿verdad? Mi familia es demasiado inglés para su propio bien. Quien en su sano juicio nombra a su hijo Fleamont, sinceramente. Me alegra que me hayan llamado James - respondió con un suspiro dramático, eso lo puso en la silla al lado de su cama.</p>
<p>Ahora, eso era más del James que esperaba.</p>
<p>- Bueno, supongo que Jasmine encaja bien, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>Él resopló</p>
<p>- Sí, mamá y papá han estado encantados de que vengas a vivir con nosotros. Mamá siempre quiso una hija - murmuró James para él más que para ella, pero ella podía escuchar el dolor. .</p>
<p>Entonces, pensó que compartiría un poco sobre el pasado de Jasmine que podría tranquilizarlo. </p>
<p>- Mi padre siempre quiso un hijo, pero mi madre no podía tener más hijos después de mí. Estaban pensando en adoptar antes de morir. Sé cómo te sientes, de alguna manera. Nunca llegué a la parte donde escogieron a otro niño, pero tenía ocho años y todos celosos, siendo hijo único. Ahora, daría cualquier cosa por una familia .</p>
<p>James se removió un poco antes de volverse hacia ella con una expresión sorprendentemente vulnerable en su rostro.</p>
<p>- Siempre quise una hermanita ... aunque siempre pensé que sería mucho más joven, pero cuatro meses no es tan malo.</p>
<p>Ella le tendió una mano pálida para que la tomara. Lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces, apretando suavemente sus dedos.</p>
<p>- Me gustaría un hermano.</p>
<p>James no tardó mucho en comenzar a hablar de Hogwarts y sus amigos, y Jasmine, sinceramente, no estaba segura de cuánto era exagerado y cuánto era cierto acerca de sus hazañas. Así fue como Euphemia los encontró. Jasmine dormitaba en la cama y James daba una descripción detallada de una de sus bromas más intrincadas.</p>
<p>- Y luego, Sirius encendió el pelo del gato en llamas y roció agua por todo el Gran Comedor, lo que hizo que el cabello de todos cambiara de color todo el día. ¡Fue increíble! Remus lo extrañaba porque estaba enfermo y en la cama, pero llegó a ser el única persona en toda la escuela sin que su cabello cambiara de color, valió la pena todas las detenciones - explicó con un movimiento de su mano izquierda.</p>
<p>Jasmine soltó una risita cansada y escuchó a Euphemia aclararse la garganta.</p>
<p>- Y, aunque me encanta escuchar sobre tus desventuras, creo que es hora de que dejemos a Jasmine sola para que descanse.</p>
<p>James se unió a su madre, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.</p>
<p>- ¿Cuándo vendrá Jazz a casa con nosotros?</p>
<p>Euphemia parecía sinceramente sorprendida por lo emocionado que estaba actuando James. Y Jasmine se preguntó cómo había estado actuando antes de entrar en la habitación de su hospital para obtener ese tipo de conmoción.</p>
<p>- Dentro de la semana. Ella todavía está débil por el ataque. Los sanadores quieren verla durante otros tres días y luego volverá a casa con nosotros</p>
<p>- ¿Puede Sirius venir a visitarme mañana? Él viene y lo deja solo en la casa con papá podría provocar otra explosión de caldero.</p>
<p>Euphemia dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se tocó la barbilla con fingido pensamiento, haciendo que James soltara un gemido.</p>
<p>- Bueno, supongo que sí, siempre y cuando esté bien con Jasmine.</p>
<p>Jasmine dio una débil sonrisa y asintió.</p>
<p>El día siguiente comenzó con una carta del Director de Hogwarts explicando que no se le permitiría asistir a menos que varios profesionales médicos demostraran que su mente y cuerpo eran sanos. Justo el otro día le había estado diciendo que iba a asistir a Hogwarts, sin hacer preguntas, pero fue entonces cuando supuso que iba a obtener la custodia de ella.</p>
<p>Jasmine solo podía imaginar qué haría Dumbledore con el acceso a las reliquias de Peverell. La Sra. Potter ya había suspirado su derecho a acceder a las bóvedas y le dio acceso exclusivo a Jasmine, la heredera legítima de la línea familiar. Euphemia había explicado que ni ella ni su esposo iban a hacerse cargo del dinero y las bóvedas de la familia Peverell. Iban a enseñarle cómo manejar los activos monetarios de su familia y administrar una casa antigua y noble por su cuenta. Fue amable de su parte y ayudaría a largo plazo, pero nada de eso importaría si no pudiera obtener una educación adecuada y, a pesar de todo, Hogwarts le daría la mejor educación.</p>
<p>Leyó la carta dos veces más y la guardó en la memoria. Se lo daría a Euphemia para que lo lea. Ella no quería arruinar su día con James. Había estado esperando que Sirius viniera a conocerla hoy y no quería que Dumbledore lo arruinara por ellos.</p>
<p>Jasmine estaba sinceramente preocupada de que Sirius arruinara el día solo. Más de una vez le habían contado que Sirius estaba causando más de un problema con su naturaleza salvaje y posesiva. James era su amigo y a Sirius no le gustaba compartir. Eso fue algo que heredó de su familia.</p>
<p>Sirius se mostró escéptico sobre Jasmine, tanto leyó de su rígida postura cuando la miró en su cama. Él era muy diferente del hombre que ella conocía en el futuro, por otra parte, Azkaban tendía a cambiar a las personas. Sirius parecía más ligero, más despreocupado y muy rebelde. Había venido vestido con jeans muggle y una camiseta de los Beatles. Su cabello era largo y ondulado, y sus ojos grises bailaban con picardía. No estaban vacíos, perseguidos por los pecados de su pasado, todavía no.</p>
<p>Y, aquí solo la estaba mirando con James parado a su lado. El Merodeador principal parecía nervioso esperando la reacción de Sirius. ¿Esperaba que esto fuera mal?</p>
<p>- ¿Realmente mataste a todos esos Mortífagos?</p>
<p>James pisó el pie lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer eco y para que Sirius jurara y saltara por la habitación exigiendo justicia por su lesión.</p>
<p>Algunas cosas realmente nunca cambiaron. Sirius seguía siendo Sirius, incluso si Azkaban no lo perseguía, todavía tenía la boca de un marinero.</p>
<p>Entonces, naturalmente, su primera pregunta no sería su nombre o algo civil. Iría directo a la garganta como el sombrío que era y haría preguntas que todos habían estado evitando. A ella le gustaba eso de él. Por supuesto, en este punto, tanto James como Sirius estaban discutiendo entre sí, con las manos en el cuello del otro en una especie de concurso dominante de meadas de machos alfa que ella nunca se había molestado en entender.</p>
<p>- Lo hice - dijo, cortando sus mezquinas peleas.</p>
<p>Ambas cabezas giraron para mirarla. No había hablado con James sobre el ataque. Él no había preguntado y ella no iba a mencionarlo sola. Pensó que Euphemia le había prohibido hablar de eso con ella. Era un tema delicado después de todo. Especialmente después de que el Auror había obtenido más detalles valientes de ella. No era algo a lo que James y Sirius realmente deberían estar expuestos a su edad, o a cualquier edad realmente.</p>
<p>Sirius se acercó a ella, una sonrisa victoriosa fue lanzada sobre su hombro hacia James, quien le estaba dando una mirada de desaprobación a Sirius.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?</p>
<p>Ella se encogió de hombros</p>
<p>- Con habilidad y un poco de magia todo es posible</p>
<p>Se quejó, agudo, sonando más como un perro que como una persona y James lo empujó con el codo, obviamente, notando el ruido también. Parecía que sus transformaciones estaban a punto de completarse.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? ¡Solo tenía curiosidad! No todos los días puedo conocer a la persona responsable de casi causarle un infarto a mi madre. Tu primo es mi héroe y decirle a mi madre que la conocí, podría ¡Matarla! Entonces, si no es así, necesito conocer los detalles de la batalla para horrorizar a mi tonto hermano pequeño, para que no se una a los Muncher de la Muerte.</p>
<p>Jasmine no se había dado cuenta de que su madre ya estaba tratando de obligar a sus hijos a unirse a Voldemort. Ella pensó que sería al menos otro año cuando Sirius estaba más cerca de cumplir diecisiete años cuando su madre comenzó a presionar su agenda sobre Sirius. Por otra parte, se escapó a los quince. ¿Ya se había escapado?</p>
<p>No importaba en este momento. Acababan de conocerse y cualquier opinión que ella tuviera sobre su vida no importaba. Sirius era actualmente un adolescente y eso significaba que era una persona completamente diferente a la que ella había conocido.</p>
<p>Entonces, supuso que tendría que dar un paso a la vez e intentar hacerse amigo del Heredero Negro.</p>
<p>- No es tan fácil, Sirius. He estado entrenado en combate mágico durante años. Me darían clases durante horas hasta que tuviera un hechizo correcto o mis clientes me quitarían mis fallas. Esos hombres que atacaron la mansión, eran buenos duelistas sin ninguna forma de honor. Vinieron a la mansión para matar niños. Nada de esa pelea merece elogios, Sirius .</p>
<p>Sirius hizo un puchero.</p>
<p>- Aw, James, tu primo es cojo.</p>
<p>James miró de Jasmine a Sirius, aparentemente inconsciente de qué hacer cuando su mejor amigo insultó a su pronto miembro de la familia.</p>
<p>- Estoy ciega de un ojo, no cojo. Todavía tengo mis dos brazos y piernas - Jasmine replicó su acento saliendo hacia el final, defendiéndose con una broma débil, que hizo que James se golpeara la frente. Pero, por supuesto, la broma envió a Sirius a un ataque de risa que se convirtió en un ataque de risa.</p>
<p>James levantó una ceja hacia Jasmine, quien le dedicó una débil sonrisa mientras observaban a Sirius golpear con los puños sobre la cama, haciendo que Jasmine se balanceara de arriba abajo.</p>
<p>Parece que chistes y juegos de palabras horribles eran la debilidad de Sirius.</p>
<p>Una vez que se controló, saltó al pie de su cama y casi la hizo caer, James necesitaba estabilizarla.</p>
<p>- Lo retiro, James. ¡Tu primo es increíble! La mantenemos y cuando ella venga a Hogwarts la vamos a inducir a los Merodeadores.</p>
<p>Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos que preocupaba a Jasmine, pero había otro problema que ella había querido abordar con la Sra. Potter en la habitación.</p>
<p>- No sé si voy a asistir a Hogwarts. Recibí una carta del Director que decía que necesitaba pasar una evaluación exhaustiva con un curandero mental, así como otros exámenes, incluso para transferirme - respondió un tanto tímidamente, y James, sinceramente, parecía escandalizado ante el simple pensamiento de que ella no asistiría a la escuela con él.</p>
<p>- ¿Le has dicho a mamá sobre esto?</p>
<p>- Le di la carta cuando todos llegaron aquí.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué Dumbledore te está haciendo pasar un mal rato? Por lo general, es realmente relajado ... - preguntó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en genuina confusión.</p>
<p>- No estoy segura. Solo he hablado con él una vez, pero a él no parecía gustarle que tuviera que matar a alguien para salvar mi propia vida - respondió ella, sonando insegura, pero sabía que esa era la razón. Dumbledore sabía que no sería capaz de convencerla de que solo usara magia basada en la luz si ya estaba dispuesta a matar para defenderse. Ella nunca llegaría a ser parte de su pequeña Orden. Sería una agente libre peligrosa. Había sobrevivido a un ataque de Mortífagos, eliminando a cinco o seis de ellos con ella. ¿Quién iba a decir que no sería capaz de sobrevivir a otro?</p>
<p>De repente, Sirius estaba sentado a su lado, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Olía a aceite de motor, perro y ... ¿chocolate?</p>
<p>- No te preocupes, Jazzy-Pants, la Sra. P se asegurará de que todo salga bien.</p>
<p>No iba a salirse con la suya llamándola Jazzy-Pants. Ese apodo no se iba a quedar.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - Preguntó y la sonrisa de Sirius se hizo más amplia. Compartió una mirada traviesa con James, quien por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación parecía que iba a jugar una broma.</p>
<p>- ¿No estás seguro de lo que quieres decir, te llamé por tu nombre, Jazzy-Pants?</p>
<p>- Mira, te dejaré llamarme Jazz, pero cualquier otra cosa, y verás por qué los Mortífagos deberían haber huido cuando comencé a dispararles hechizos - Jasmine amenazó, algo seriamente. No era fanática de los apodos burlones después de vivir con la familia Dursley tantas veces.</p>
<p>Ambos muchachos dieron un paso atrás. Sirius fue tan lejos como para levantar las manos en señal de rendición.</p>
<p>- Lo que tú digas, lo siento.</p>
<p>Llamaron a la puerta en silencio y Euphemia asomó la cabeza y miró la escena que tenía delante. James y Jasmine estaban sonriendo mientras Sirius se alejaba lentamente de los dos. Fue un momento bastante cómico y trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Euphemia al saber que Jasmine se estaba haciendo amiga de personas de su edad. Ella había estado tan cerrada y formal. Parecía que Sirius y James pudieron sacar una naturaleza más juguetona en ella.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, este momento feliz no estaba destinado a durar. Euphemia iba a necesitar hablar con Jasmine sobre la escuela.</p>
<p>- Muchachos, ¿por qué no regresan a la mansión? Jasmine y yo tenemos que hablar.</p>
<p>Jasmine reconoció esto como la voz de Auror de Euphemia y nadie se metió con ella cuando usó ese tono de voz. James y Sirius parecían saber esto también y se fueron inmediatamente sin ninguna forma de protesta.</p>
<p>Entonces, Jasmine se sentó allí, con las manos cruzadas sobre la cama, esperando escuchar su destino.</p>
<p>- No te veas tan solemne, Jasmine. He pasado la mayor parte de esta tarde hablando con varios Sanadores y te van a limpiar. Has estado hablando con los Sanadores Mentales desde que ingresaste, y no ven nada te equivocas al comenzar la escuela en septiembre. Todavía quieren verte cada dos semanas mientras estás en casa, pero aparte de eso, eres libre de venir a casa con nosotros mañana .</p>
<p>Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Jasmine honestamente se había sentido tan feliz.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 𝟬𝟬𝟰.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mañana en que Jasmine se mudó a Potter Manor fue más ruidosa y un poco más caótica de lo que esperaba. El viaje de la red flu, como se esperaba, fue horrible. Terminó tirada en el piso de madera, hollín de la chimenea que la cubría de la cabeza a los pies. No importa cuántas vidas sangrientas haya vivido, viajar por el flú nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Tal vez tenía que ver con su conexión con la Muerte o tal vez era solo que la magia no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ella.</p>
<p>Se sacudió el polvo y se sentó, tomándolo con calma. Todavía se estaba recuperando de su estadía en el hospital y agotando su núcleo mágico. Iba a estar fuera de forma pronto si no comenzaba su entrenamiento de nuevo. Solo otra cosa para agregar a su lista interminable de cosas que hacer.</p>
<p>Luego, tan pronto como intentó ponerse de pie, una pequeña explosión hizo eco en la habitación y la puso de rodillas. Euphemia estaba agachada en el piso frente a ella con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro y una mano extendida para ayudar a Jasmine a levantarse. El Auror tuvo que haber notado la cara confundida de Jasmine.</p>
<p>- Ese sería Monty. Ha estado tratando de hacer una nueva poción para una de sus empresas comerciales y no ha funcionado como se esperaba.</p>
<p>La mansión retumbó precariamente una vez más antes de que un grito distante de</p>
<p>- Estoy bien - resonó por toda la casa. La voz era completamente desconocida, ligeramente áspera, pero claramente masculina.</p>
<p>- ¡Monty, sal de tu laboratorio de pociones, Jasmine está aquí! - Euphemia llamó y un estruendo sonó desde la distancia. Jasmine se levantó y se sacudió el polvo mientras esperaba que Fleamont Potter apareciera. No había venido a visitarla al hospital, pero Euphemia había mencionado algo sobre su pobre sistema inmunitario y cuando Jasmine lo vio por primera vez entendió por qué lo mencionó. Fleamont Potter era un hombre delgado, pálido, con amables ojos color ámbar y una sonrisa en su rostro. Este era el hombre que había revitalizado la fortuna Potter con su línea de productos para el cuidado del cabello. No parecía mucho y parecía extraño que James fuera su hijo, mientras que tenía el mismo cabello, tenía bastante de su aspecto de su madre, desde sus pómulos altos hasta su sonrisa traviesa. Fue interesante ver qué función se transmitido.</p>
<p>- Entonces, debes ser la misteriosa Jasmine de la que he estado escuchando tanto - caminó hacia ella en tres pasos rápidos por la escalera y hacia la sala de estar antes de abrazarla con fuerza. Jasmine que las lágrimas le picaban ligeramente en las comisuras de los ojos al abrazar a alguien que había considerado un abuelo que nunca había conocido. Fue como un sueño fantasma hecho realidad.</p>
<p>Ella se aclaró la garganta.</p>
<p>- Sí, soy Jasmine, es un placer conocerlo, señor - respondió ella con una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro.</p>
<p>Él le pellizcó la nariz, haciéndola mirar con los ojos cruzados por un momento</p>
<p>- Tonterías, llámame tío Monty. El señor me hace sentir bastante viejo. Soy un mago todavía en la flor de su vida - le dijo, sus ojos marrones bailaban.</p>
<p>Ella asintió y abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero James bajó volando las escaleras, con el pelo desordenado y una carta apretada con fuerza, algo de tinta manchando sus dedos pálidos. Parecía emocionado, especialmente cuando se acercó a Jasmine y la atrajo para otro abrazo.</p>
<p>Jazmín nunca había recibido demasiado contacto físico en ninguna de las vidas que había tenido, bueno, tal vez, excepto los dos primeros, se había casado y tenía hijos. Pero, después de vivir tu vida nueve veces, el amor se convirtió en un obstáculo más que en algo agradable. Ella siempre tuvo el único objetivo de repoblar el mundo mágico, o simplemente encontrar una manera de evitar que todos murieran, que era detener esta guerra.</p>
<p>Contuvo un suspiro, sabiendo que estaría fuera de lugar en este momento, pero solo deseó no tener la responsabilidad de esta carga sola. Había tenido una gran cantidad de amigos en otras vidas, Theo, Blaise, Hermione, George y Fred siempre había estado allí para ella en todas sus vidas. Los iba a extrañar esta vez.</p>
<p>Ahora, ella estaba en un período de tiempo con el que no estaba familiarizada y luchaba contra un Voldemort que era más sano y, por lo tanto, más poderoso que nunca. Pero, ella podría salvar a tantas personas de destruirse, tal vez incluso reunir a algunas familias.</p>
<p>Le devolvió el abrazo a James con un ligero apretón, prometiendo en silencio que nadie cerca ella tendría que sufrir como lo que está hecho en su línea de tiempo original. Ella se aseguraría de eso, incluso si eso significaba ir en contra del destino.</p>
<p>- ¡Oye, Jazz! Déjame llevarte a tu habitación y luego puedo mostrarte todos los diferentes productos de bromas que-</p>
<p>Su madre lo interrumpió a media frase.</p>
<p>- James, hablamos sobre esto. Jasmine necesita tiempo para instalarse y luego necesita hacer su trabajo escolar. El Director Dumbledore le ha dado un trabajo escolar adicional para asegurar que esté adecuadamente preparada para la carga de trabajo de Hogwarts</p>
<p>James hizo un puchero y Jasmine gimió pensando en todo el trabajo extra que iba a necesitar para poder asistir a Hogwarts en septiembre. Apenas iba a tener tiempo para descansar.</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>Y, durante las siguientes dos semanas, todo lo que hizo fue trabajar. Pasó todo su tiempo en la biblioteca Potter Manor con sus libros repartidos a su alrededor. El olor a papel viejo y madera pulida impregnaba el aire. La luz entraba por las vidrieras en rojos brillantes, naranjas y dorados.</p>
<p>Jasmine se sentó en un rincón lejano de la biblioteca, con un gran escritorio de roble frente a ella cuando la tarde llegó tarde detrás de ella. Frente a ella había libros escolares, mientras que otros eran grimorios familiares de la familia Peverell que ella había sacado de su relicario. Tenían secretos para su magia y su familia que solo ella podía conocer como la última de la línea de Peverell. Jasmine nunca antes había visto los secretos de la familia Peverell, a pesar de que Muerte la había elegido como su maestra, estos libros se han perdido con el Jasmine original. Y, oh, estaba encontrando información interesante sobre la familia Peverell. La muerte había creado la varita Anciano con la intención de que la familia la usara para matar a los Señores Oscuros y Ligeros que intentaban inclinar el equilibrio de la magia. Realmente no había esperado eso de la historia de la varita mayor. No es de extrañar que fuera para el Maestro de la Muerte. Con una ceja levantada, pasó la página y siguió leyendo dejando a un lado su pergamino y su pluma.</p>
<p>Había terminado la mayor parte de su trabajo escolar, el problema principal era que no podía hacer lo práctico ya que no tenía una varita. No había hablado con Euphemia ni con Monty al respecto. No estaba muy segura de cómo acercarse a ninguno de ellos para obtener una varita. Euphemia siempre estaba yendo y viniendo al trabajo, y Monty estaba en su laboratorio creando cosas todo el día para su negocio.</p>
<p>Entonces, decidió trabajar en su trabajo de runas y todo lo que no requería agitar las varitas. No era que no pudiera hacerlo de manera no verbal y sin una varita, pero eso parecería fuera de lugar para una bruja de casi quince años de edad. Las pociones se han convertido en un pasatiempo secundario y algunas pociones no requieren una varita solo manos precisas y medidas cuidadosas. Monty había estado más que complacido de ver que alguien más en la familia estaba interesado en pociones. Lo había mencionado más de una vez en la mesa. Parecía traer una sonrisa a la cara de Euphemia al ver a su esposo tan feliz como él.</p>
<p>James no se había dado cuenta de su apuro sin varita, pero de nuevo, había estado ocupado enviando cartas frenéticas a Sirius toda la semana.</p>
<p>El heredero Black no había terminado desde que la había visitado en el hospital y James comenzaba a preocuparse por su mejor amigo. Jasmine no había expresado su opinión, pero sabía por el conocimiento futuro que la vida familiar de Sirius era menos que ideal, pero no iba a decirle a James eso porque explicarse a sí misma causaría más problemas que explicar cómo lo sabía.</p>
<p>Ella guardó silencio, en lugar de leer sobre diferentes runas, no fue hasta mediados de julio que Euphemia le preguntó a Jasmine qué quería para su cumpleaños, que todavía era el 31 de julio. - Una varita mágica - respondió en voz baja durante el desayuno.</p>
<p>Los tres Potter dejaron de comer al mismo tiempo.</p>
<p>- ¿Pensé que recuperaste tus efectos de Chester Manor? - Monty preguntó vacilante.</p>
<p>Tal vez no debería haber sacado el tema ...</p>
<p>No había vuelta atrás ahora.</p>
<p>- No se me consiguió una varita. Se esperaba que todos los luchadores usaran magia sin varita o nuestros puños. Las varitas harían que sea demasiado fácil escapar</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué no dijiste algo sobre no tener una varita? - James pregunta indigentemente, golpeando una mano sobre la mesa.</p>
<p>Jasmine se encogió involuntariamente, y Euphemia le envió a James una mirada mortal.</p>
<p>- Iremos a Ollivander's y te conseguiremos una varita. James, ¿mencionaste que Sirius vendría esta noche?</p>
<p>James asintió, haciendo girar sus pulgares. Estaba escondiendo algo, de eso Jasmine estaba segura, y Jasmine podía decir que Euphemia y Monty también lo sabían.</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>El de Ollivander era el mismo que recordaba, polvoriento con montones de varitas. Podía sentir la magia en el aire del potencial sin explotar de cada varita. Ollivander mismo era un poco más joven, su cabello no era tan gris, pero sus ojos aún estaban muy abiertos y sabios.</p>
<p>- Ah, Eufemia, ¿es esta la nueva sala de la que he estado escuchando?</p>
<p>El Auror asintió,</p>
<p>- Sí, y ella necesita una varita</p>
<p>Entonces, comenzó el juego de conseguir una varita. Se le mostró montones y montones de varitas y ninguno parecía ser su rival. Su vieja varita de acebo fue presentada ante ella y no pasó nada, lo cual fue algo impactante para ella. Bueno, esta vez no era un horrocrux, lo que fue un cambio agradable. Odiaba tener que morir para deshacerse de ella en su pasado.</p>
<p>- Cliente complicado, ¿eh? Déjame pensar ...</p>
<p>Se detuvo por un momento antes de mirar a Jasmine una vez más. Parecía estar mirando su ojo izquierdo y se estremeció. Ollivander entró en la parte de atrás de la tienda y salió con otra caja. Podía sentir la magia vibrando dentro de ella.</p>
<p>Esta fue definitivamente la varita mágica para ella. Ollivander abrió la caja y en el interior había una varita mágica elaborada con miel.</p>
<p>- Nuez, 12 ¾ pulgadas, cabello trillado. Para una bruja que sobrevivió a la muerte a través de ingenio ingenioso, creo que esta puede ser la varita mágica para ti</p>
<p>En el segundo en que su mano tocó la varita, una poderosa ola de magia atravesó la habitación y salieron chispas grises de la varita.</p>
<p>- Ollivander, señor, ¿cómo se las arregló para quitarle el pelo a un threstral? Son criaturas bastante tímidas por lo que he leído</p>
<p>No era frecuente que la gente incluso intentara encontrar a las adorables criaturas incomprendidas que eran trilladas. Ollivander le dirigió una sonrisa de labios apretados.</p>
<p>- Querida, esta varita es una de las pocas que no he hecho. Me la regaló un amigo hace muchos años</p>
<p>Jasmine juró que sintió la mano fría de la Muerte en su hombro y resistió el escalofrío que quería subir por su columna vertebral. Parecía que la Muerte estaba preparando las cosas detrás de escena. Al menos tenía a alguien que la ayudaba esta vez.</p>
<p>- Ah, ya veo. Bueno, cuando lo veas de nuevo, dile gracias por mí. Es una varita encantadora - ella respondió, deslizando la varita en una funda que Euphemia le exigió que se pusiera, porque ningún niño bajo su cuidado iba a tener sus varitas en sus pantalones. Jasmine casi se echó a reír preguntándose si entrenó a Moody en algún momento cercano.</p>
<p>- Serán cinco galeones, ya que no lo hice yo mismo, no veo ninguna razón para cobrarle el precio completo - Euphemia asintió, poniendo las monedas de oro en el mostrador y sacando a Jasmine de la tienda.</p>
<p>El sol salió cuando se fueron, un cambio agradable a la lluvia constante que había plagado el área durante las últimas semanas.</p>
<p>- Ahora, Jasmine, ¿por qué no te obsequiamos un verdadero regalo de cumpleaños ahora? Sé que tu cumpleaños no es para otra semana, pero creo que mientras estamos aquí debería conseguirte algo -</p>
<p>El "después de todo, tienes tan poco", fue evidente. Entonces, Jasmine intentó descubrir qué podía querer. No le preguntado en más de seis años qué querría para un regalo. No desde que su tía le dio ese lobo de peluche para su noveno cumpleaños.</p>
<p>- No me importaría una mascota, si está bien. Sé que James no tiene una, así que alguien podría ser alérgico, pero-</p>
<p>- James tiene una encantadora lechuza llamada Alfred. No lo ves porque los elfos domésticos lo cuidan. ¿Hay algún tipo de mascota que quieras? Hogwarts permite sapos, búhos y gatos, así que elige sabiamente</p>
<p>Euphemia se rió entre dientes y puso una mano fuerte sobre el hombro de Jasmine y la dejó en la misma tienda a la que Hagrid la había llevado durante muchas de sus vidas. Su hermosa Hedwig no estaría aquí, no por mucho tiempo y Jasmine sintió que si conseguía una lechuza estaría engañando a su lechuza blanca no nacida. Esperaría hasta 1991 y luego recogería a Hedwig, pero hasta que eso ocurriera, necesitaría encontrar un nuevo compañero para pasar sus días solitarios.</p>
<p>Entonces, ella gravitó hacia los gatos, los negros en particular. Eran considerados presagios de mala suerte, ya la Muerte parecía gustarles lo suficiente. Siempre solía gustarle los animales inteligentes. Por supuesto, la tienda tenía docenas de gatitos, pero ninguno de ellos parecía captarla. Eran lindos, pero no parecían tener la inteligencia que había encontrado en Hedwig.</p>
<p>Sus ojos finalmente encontraron a un pequeño felino negro en la parte trasera de la tienda escondido en la parte superior de una estantería llena de diferentes surtidos de alimentos para animales. La pequeña criatura aún era joven, tal vez solo criatura suficientemente mayor como para venderse en las tiendas. Tenía ojos muy dispares como los de ella, uno verde y otro gris. No era completamente negro, tenía una sola pata blanca y una punta blanca en su balanceo.</p>
<p>Se miraron por un momento antes de que el gatito saltara y aterrizara con gracia sobre los hombros de Jasmine, con pequeñas garras clavándose en su piel.</p>
<p>- Ah, ¿ella bajó por ti? Ese gato ha sido un verdadero dolor desde que vino aquí. Obtuvimos ese pequeño monstruo de Austria, aparentemente fue criada con algún tipo de leopardo mágico y fue el monstruo de la camada - descrito el dueño, mirando al pequeño gato con cautela mientras ronroneaba y se abría paso entre los cabellos de Jasmine. ¿Esta mujer esperaba que el gatito la atacara en algún momento?</p>
<p>- ¿Es peligroso ese gatito? - Euphemia preguntó incrédula cuando Jasmine le dio un suave golpe en la espalda. El gatito casi se deshizo en la dicha.</p>
<p>- Puede ser, si se siente amenazado. El leopardo con el que era pan era conocido por desaparecer en la nieve y atacar a su presa. Pero, dudo que esa cosa vaya a crecer mucho. Lo venderé por diez hoces - ella respondió, con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos ante la idea de sacar al animal de su tienda.</p>
<p>Jasmine tuvo que resistir la sonrisa que quería extenderse por su rostro. ¿Este pequeño gatito podría esconderse como podría debajo de la capa de invisibilidad? Un compañero perfecto para el maestro de la muerte.</p>
<p>- Voy a llamarte Ro - abreviatura de Rowena en honor a Rowena Ravenclaw, ya que aquellos que no preguntan por su nombre nunca recibirán la sabiduría del significado detrás de él. El gatito ronroneó en respuesta y Jasmine sintió un poco de magia sobre ella, estaba fría como la nieve fresca y el gatito la miró con ojos sabios.</p>
<p>Bien, ese gato sabía a qué se refería. Hubiera sido difícil explicarle a un animal que estaba viviendo con el Maestro de la Muerte. Tiende a ser algo que los animales perciben de forma innata en ella, mientras que los humanos se tambalean y nunca notarán la diferencia. Bueno, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.</p>
<p>De todos modos, pagaron por el gatito y algunos suministros para mantenerlo feliz y volvieron a la mansión sin problemas, para gran sorpresa del dueño de la tienda. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo principal, un gran baúl los saludó, así como a Sirius Black, azotado por el viento y exhausto, sin James a la vista. Llegó tres horas y media antes y, por la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Euphemia, esto no era algo normal.</p>
<p>- Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí?</p>
<p>Sirius dejó escapar un gruñido animal, pero había lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos</p>
<p>- He sido repudiado, eliminado del tapiz de la familia. Entonces, no, mi madre no sabe dónde estoy, pero en realidad no le importa</p>
<p>Euphemia corrió hacia él y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Jasmine vio sus hombros temblar y se excusó de la habitación. Sirius no querría que ella lo viera así. Entonces, ella hizo lo mejor y fue a buscar a James.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, a mitad de camino a su habitación, recordó que sostenía un gran gato y bolsas de arena y comida para gatos. Jasmine dejó que Ro entrara a su habitación primero, dejando que el gatito se acostumbrara a su nuevo entorno antes de continuar su búsqueda de su primo.</p>
<p>No fue muy difícil encontrarlo. Al igual que su padre, todo lo que tenía que hacer era escuchar las explosiones o los choques fuertes y tendían a estar cerca y un ruido sordo vino de la habitación de James, seguido de - ¡Bugger! ¡Mierda! - y luego otro choque, supo que estaba en el lugar correcto.</p>
<p>Jasmine pensó que si bien tocar era más cortés, James realmente podría necesitar ayuda. Ella puso una mano tentativa en el pomo de la puerta, sacando su magia para ver si él había colocado algún amuleto en su puerta, no lo había hecho, así que giró el pomo y abrió la puerta.</p>
<p>Tuvo que morderse activamente el labio para evitar estallar en carcajadas. Alguien estropeó su transformación Animagus, porque James actualmente tenía un estante de astas bastante impresionante en la parte superior de su cabeza. Actualmente estaba frente a su espejo, su varita apuntaba a las cornamentas, pero no pasaba nada.</p>
<p>- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Preguntó su voz suave, la risa resonando en su voz. Ella estaba apoyada contra el marco de su puerta. Saltó llevando sus brazos hacia sus astas para cubrirlas.</p>
<p>Fue suficiente decir que no funcionó.</p>
<p>- Jazz, ¿qué haces aquí?</p>
<p>- Escuché un choque y un lenguaje bastante desagradable, generalmente eso significa problemas. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que tienes astas? - Ella respondió, caminando hacia James y empujando las astas y él retrocedió.</p>
<p>- Mira, solo finge que no viste nada y descubriré cómo solucionar esto por mi cuenta</p>
<p>Este no era el momento para que James actuara como si tuviera alguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que era practicar la transformación sin nadie presente? Por la expresión angustiada en su rostro, pensó que él podría haber aprendido la lección.</p>
<p>Jasmine suspiró con las manos en las caderas. Ella se acercó a él una vez más ignorando su graznido de protesta y agitó su varita, haciendo desaparecer las astas. James le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, una ... dos veces antes de mirarla incrédula</p>
<p>- Fue una transformación animaga parcial, ¿correcto? Estaba leyendo sobre eso en mi libro de texto de transfiguración. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés practicando magia extremadamente volátil por tu cuenta?</p>
<p>James se preocupó el labio entre los dientes mientras formulaba una respuesta</p>
<p>- Sirius y yo apostamos sobre quién puede hacerlo primero. Pensé que lo tenía</p>
<p>Honestamente se sorprendió de que James diera tanta información, pero Jasmine supuso que lo pillado con las manos en la masa. Al menos no había sido atrapado por sus padres. Ella no podía imaginar que hubiera ido bien con Euphemia.</p>
<p>- No practiques ese tipo de magia solo la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? No me importa lo ilegal que sea, no quiero verte lastimado por eso - lo interrumpió a mitad de la frase - también, Sirius está en en la sala principal, algo sucedió con su familia</p>
<p>James no esperó a que ella dijera nada más antes de correr hacia la entrada sin mirar atrás.</p>
<p>Jasmine suspiró y regresó a su habitación. Llamaría a un elfo doméstico más tarde en la noche para pedir comida. Ella no quería molestar a Sirius o James o Euphemia y Monty. Todos tenían suficiente con lo que lidiar. No importa cuán acogedores sean, ella todavía estaba un poco recelosa de tratar de acercarse a ellos. Incluso como Harry, nunca había logrado acercarse realmente a nadie en un sentido parental además de Sirius. Tampoco quería cruzarse con Euphemia, a quien Jasmine escuchó gritar a través de la red flu a la madre de Sirius durante casi treinta minutos seguidos.</p>
<p>Jasmine no querría estar en el extremo receptor de su temperamento y mantenerse reservada. Realmente no quería lidiar con la ira de nadie cuando sus heridas solo eran curativas, y aunque no creía que alguien aquí la lastimaría a propósito, no iba a arriesgarse cuando todos estaban nerviosos.</p>
<p>Nadie vino a su habitación para preguntar por qué no había venido a comer o solo para ver si se sintió bien. Alrededor de las siete llamó a un elfo doméstico a su habitación que le trajo un poco de rosbif y algunas verduras de la cena.</p>
<p>Comió en silencio, solo con Ro como compañía, pero estaba profundamente dormida sobre su almohada. Fue en momentos solitarios como estos que extrañó a la Muerte. Siempre había pensado que si hubiera vivido con sus abuelos no se habría aburrido o ignorado, pero todavía se sintió como una invitada aquí, a pesar de que ha estado viviendo aquí durante casi tres semanas. Pero, tal vez parte de eso fue su culpa. No los estaba buscando y no querían alejarla. Había estado aislado durante tanto tiempo en tantas vidas ... era difícil llegar.</p>
<p>Pasó otra hora sin cambiar nada además del sol poniente. Jasmine suspiró, Necesito aire. Frunció el ceño, mirando hacia afuera, podía ver que la luna comenzaba a asomarse, por lo que al menos podía ir y sentarse en el techo. Eran momentos como estos cuando echaba de menos volar, pero ninguna escoba podría igualar la velocidad de un rayo de fuego durante unas pocas décadas.</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>La casa estaba en silencio mientras se dirigía a la escalera que la llevaría a la entrada del techo. Giró el mango de latón gastado y esperaba abrazar el aire fresco de la tarde. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró una varita apuntando a su garganta y los furiosos ojos inyectados en sangre de Sirius Black la saludaron.</p>
<p>Era casi una cabeza más alta que ella, lo que la llevó a su clavícula pálida y expuesta. En otro mundo, habría tenido miedo de que Sirius le apuntara con una varita en una bruma impulsada por la pesadilla de sus días en Azkaban, este Sirius no tenía años de entrenamiento de Auror, era un niño asustado. Ella podría detenerlo si tenía que hacerlo, así que esperó a que él hiciera el primer movimiento.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era ella, casi dejó caer su varita en estado de shock y vergüenza</p>
<p>- Joder, ¿qué haces aquí arriba? - Él espetó, con los brazos cruzados, mientras golpeaba su pie.</p>
<p>¿Estaba esperando que ella se fuera? Una pequeña sangre pura tan impaciente. Bueno, ella lo iba a decepcionar. Ella había venido aquí por una razón y solo porque él estaba de mal humor no significaba que tuviera que sufrir por eso.</p>
<p>Ella lo rozó al pasar, haciendo que él casi retrocediera tambaleándose. Jasmine había luchado contra oponentes mucho más grandes y ganó sin incidentes. Sirius no fue un problema en absoluto. Se sentó frente a la barandilla, con las piernas colgando sobre el borde entre las barras, su cara presionada contra el metal oxidado ligeramente desgastado. Podía sentir un grupo de gárgolas a su izquierda y Sirius solo parado allí sin moverse. Parecía que ella lo dejó sin palabras.</p>
<p>Le trajo una pequeña sonrisa a la cara.</p>
<p>- Puedes sentarte, sabes. No muerdo a menos que sea provocado - dijo Jasmine, su voz solo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sirius la oyera. Ella lo sintió tensarse antes de que sus hombros se hundieran y él se unió a ella en el borde. La grava crujió bajo sus botas ... ¿estaba pisando fuerte? Que niño ...</p>
<p>Sus piernas eran un poco más largas y golpeó sus pies mientras se sentaba a su lado, un poco demasiado cerca para su comodidad, pero ese era Sirius. Ella notó que sus brazos estaban cubiertos de hematomas y algunos cortes superficiales. Jasmine podía sentir la magia oscura saliendo de las heridas.</p>
<p>¿Qué le había hecho su madre antes de que se fuera?</p>
<p>¿Por qué nadie había ofrecido curarlo? Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había subido las mangas, más que probable que evaluara el daño.</p>
<p>Ella escuchó un sollozo proveniente de él cuando él tocó su brazo, pero no lo reconoció. Ella había notado que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, pero si iba a vivir aquí, necesitaría acostumbrarse a su presencia. Jasmine no era una persona que permitía que la gente la empujara, ni disfrutaba ver a las personas con dolor.</p>
<p>- Sabes, si quieres enviar un paquete de maldición a tu familia, conozco unos cuantos indetectables. Podría darle a tu madre ese ataque cardíaco del que hablaste el día que nos conocimos</p>
<p>Sirius le dio una risita acuosa, pero cuando respondió, solo había veneno en su voz</p>
<p>- ¿Qué sabes de mi familia?</p>
<p>Ella se encogió de hombros</p>
<p>- Bueno, Euphemia estaba gritando lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a los muertos. Me di cuenta de algo por mi cuenta, sin mencionar tu brazo. Dudo que te hayas hecho eso a ti misma - respondió de manera uniforme. Ella no iba a estar a la altura de los estribos de Sirius.</p>
<p>- Lamento que hayas escuchado ... eso. Creo que todos olvidaron que estabas aquí - dijo, y Jasmine se estremeció ante la admisión. Había estado preocupada por eso, pero no era por eso que Sirius lo había dicho, estaba tratando de lastimarla. Sirius estaba arremetiendo. Ella era algo diferente y nuevo que podía desviar la atención de James de él.</p>
<p>- Bueno, estoy aquí, y sé bastante sobre sangre pura que te tiene cautivo y usa maldiciones como castigo. Has escapado, Sirius, deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo por irte</p>
<p>Sus manos se apretaron en la barandilla, sus uñas mordieron el óxido, sus manos se contrajeron de forma antinatural.</p>
<p>- No me fui, me echaron. ¡Perdí mi casa! ¡Fui expulsado del tapiz familiar!</p>
<p>Y allí era donde mentía su verdadera ira.</p>
<p>- ¿Tu padre te repudió? Él es el Jefe de la Casa de los Negros, ¿verdad? Él debería ser el único con la autoridad para expulsarte. Todavía llevas tu anillo de Heredero, que de otra forma habría desaparecido. Al menos, eso es lo que yo entender sobre la política de sangre pura - dijo lentamente, esperando la explosión. Ella flexionó su mano derecha, su anillo familiar brillaba a la luz del atardecer.</p>
<p>No obtuvo la respuesta enojada que había estado esperando. En cambio, ella suspiró fuerte y largo. Sirius volvió la cabeza hacia ella, probablemente mirando su ojo izquierdo, esperando que ella le devolviera el contacto visual. Finalmente se volvió para mirarlo, él le estaba dando una mirada bastante inquisitiva. Estaba enojado, pero un poco confundido, como si nadie hubiera pensado en decirle que hablara con su padre.</p>
<p>- Mi padre está fuera por negocios durante el verano y para cuando regrese, mi madre lo convencerá de que soy el monstruo que siempre reclamó. No hay nada que pueda hacer - murmuró, haciendo un puchero por el final.</p>
<p>Había una solución fácil para esto que probablemente no había considerado.</p>
<p>- ¿Has intentado enviarle una carta a tu padre?</p>
<p>- No, los Potter están llevándome. No voy a volver allí. Es mejor si no soy el heredero. Regulus sería un mejor Jefe de la familia Black. Él es lo que la familia quiere</p>
<p>- ¿Es lo que tu familia necesita? Tiene que haber una razón por la que tu padre no te haya repudiado antes si eres tan diferente ...</p>
<p>Gruñó Sirius.</p>
<p>- No le importa. No. Voy. A. Regresar</p>
<p>Jasmine olvidó que estaba tratando con un adolescente ... un adolescente Sirius Black además de eso. Le había dicho que había sido terco cuando era adolescente. Realmente no había creído lo que su padrino le había dicho hasta ahora. Unir a la familia Black era algo que Jasmine necesitaba hacer para traer a los otros sangre pura a su lado.</p>
<p>- Nunca dije que volvieras. Siempre podías quedarte aquí, pero si todavía eres legalmente el Heredero de la familia Black, debes decirle a tu padre que tu madre abusó de ...</p>
<p>- ¡No fui abusado! - Él chasqueó.</p>
<p>Muy bien, la negación es.</p>
<p>- Has estado retorciéndote toda la noche. El daño de la maldición Cruciatus se considera abuso. Hace que la gente sea enviada a Azkaban. El hecho de que no puedas ver el daño no significa que no sea real - dijo con voz apenas encima de un susurro</p>
<p>Golpeó una mano contra la barandilla, haciendo que el óxido se desprendiera</p>
<p>- ¿Qué demonios sabes?</p>
<p>Agitó una mano frente a su ojo izquierdo y señaló la runa que estaba al lado.</p>
<p>- No nací ciego de un ojo, Sirius. A mis clientes les gustaba lanzar maldiciones cuando no estaba haciendo un hechizo correcto. Más de una vez serían maldiciones que atacarían mis nervios, sin dejarme nunca una marca. Hubo un día en que no me alejé lo suficientemente rápido cuando una maldición vino hacia mi cara. Fue una variación de un hechizo cortante. Supongo que estar enfermo de gripe no contaba como una excusa para salir de un problema. cuatro horas de entrenamiento y sufrí por ello. Perdí mi ojo. Madame Chester se quejó todo el tiempo de que ya no podría luchar por ellos y me maldijo en silencio mientras quemaba permanentemente una runa en mi costado. recuperar algo de valor monetario en su mercancía.</p>
<p>La mirada de Sirius se detuvo en la runa grabada al lado de su ojo. Nunca se desvanecería, un recordatorio permanente de lo que le sucedió, sin mencionar las cicatrices en su rostro</p>
<p>- ¿Causaron el ...? -Señaló la cicatriz sobre su ojo y boca.</p>
<p>Tan curioso, pero él la curiosidad genuina en su rostro era bastante entrañable. Trazó las cicatrices en su rostro</p>
<p>- No, esos eran regalos de despedida de los mortífagos ... los curanderos aún no están seguros de qué maldiciones se usaron para hacerlos, pero todo lo que saben es que tengo mucha suerte de estar vivo después de esa pelea y seis años debajo de Chester ... tierno ... cuidado - explicó, pateando un poco sus pies, disfrutando de la sensación de nada debajo de ellos.</p>
<p>Se sentaron en silencio por un rato, sin moverse de sus lugares, solo observando la salida de la luna. Se levantó una brisa que la hizo temblar ligeramente. Sirius estaba empujando sus brazos nuevamente e hizo una mueca cada vez que encontraba un área sensible</p>
<p>- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no los hayas visto?</p>
<p>El Heredero Black le dirigió una mirada bastante intensa, como si la desafiara a preguntar de nuevo. Ella levantó una ceja y se mantuvo firme. Suspiró</p>
<p>- No quería que James supiera lo que hizo mi madre. Haría un gran problema con eso</p>
<p>Jasmine se pasó una mano por el pelo, haciendo una mueca cuando se enredó. Realmente necesitaba cortarlo, pero apartó esos pensamientos de su mente.</p>
<p>- Tengo algunas pociones que deberían ayudar con los hematomas y cortes. Pero, si los temblores no se envían en una hora, tenemos que decirle a Euphemia o Monty. Tendrán que llevarte a un sanador para evaluar el daño. La exposición a la maldición de Cruciatus puede causar daño nervioso permanente, lo que podría arruinar sus posibilidades en una multitud de carreras</p>
<p>Sirius retrocedió ante la idea y se levantó, y le ofreció una mano</p>
<p>- Simplemente no se lo digas a nadie</p>
<p>Ella asintió, pero no lo prometió. Iba a hablar con Euphemia al respecto, Necesito saber que Walburga había abusado de Sirius hasta el punto de que él necesitaba huir. Ella puso su mano callosa en la de él y regresaron a la mansión. Tenían una asociación tentativa. Espero que dure.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 𝟬𝟬𝟱.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasmine se despertó en un banco del parque poco iluminado. Recordaba haberse quedado dormida en su habitación después de arreglar a Sirius. Se había sentido agotada, solo dándole unas palmaditas a Ro en la cabeza una vez antes de quedarse dormido.</p>
<p>La muerte se cernía sobre ella, una delgada sonrisa de labios azules se podía ver debajo de su capucha. - Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te hablé, Maestro</p>
<p>Si ella lo estaba viendo, entonces su cuerpo mortal estaba teniendo ataques. Ella sin duda estaría asustando a su familia con algo horrible mientras espera el mensaje de la Muerte. Si incluso recordaran su existencia con Sirius en la casa - Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Asumo que el gato y la varita fueron regalos?</p>
<p>La deidad asintió, su capucha se movió para exponer una garganta pálida - Son regalos de disculpa por el cuerpo defectuoso que preparé para ti - Al menos estaba siendo algo cortés, incluso si era un poco espeluznante.</p>
<p>- ¿Eso es todo lo que viniste a decirme? - Preguntó, sentándose a su lado.</p>
<p>Sacudió la cabeza. - Riddle sabe que alguien sobrevivió al ataque en la mansión. Ten en cuenta que te está buscando - advirtió Muerte, una mano fría descansaba sobre su brazo expuesto.</p>
<p>- Tom siempre me perseguirá. Me sorprende que todavía no haya descubierto mi identidad -</p>
<p>- Puede que te quiera como aprendiz</p>
<p>Jasmine resopló - Solo en sus sueños más salvajes y mis pesadillas más vívidas - gruñó ella, sintiendo que comenzaba a perder su conexión con la Muerte, y el parque se oscurecía.</p>
<p>Ella le envió una mirada inquisitiva. Esta fue una visita bastante rápida.  - Diste la respuesta apropiada. Disfruta tu tiempo con tus conocidos mortales - respondió él, antes de que ella sintiera que se iba.</p>
<p>Siempre ese encantador, la muerte.</p>
<p>Despertar, descubrió Jasmine, no fue una tarea fácil después de una convulsión. Se sentía pesada y cansada, todas las extremidades parecían pesas. Sus dos manos se sentían más cálidas que el resto de sus brazos. Se forzó a abrir los párpados y descubrió que James y Sirius estaban durmiendo al lado de su cama en los sillones que habían estado contra la pared del fondo al lado de sus libros escolares, agarrándose las manos. Ro ronroneaba junto a su oído en un intento, más que probable, de darle la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos.</p>
<p>Ella movió los dedos, causando que ambos se removieran de su sueño. James fue el primero en darse cuenta de que estaba despierta y se abalanzó sobre ella - ¡Jazz! ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¡Necesito traer a papá y mamá! - Exclamó corriendo fuera de la habitación, dejando a Sirius atontado como su única compañía.</p>
<p>Se frotó los ojos grises para quitarles el sueño antes de volver su atención hacia ella - ¿Qué pasó? ¿James dijo que tus sanadores mencionaron que los ataques son de las maldiciones que te infligieron después de la batalla?</p>
<p>Ella asintió, sabiendo que no podía decirle toda la verdad y simplemente fue con ella - Sí, estos ataques pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento. Es por eso que tuve que pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital antes de que me trajeran a vivir aquí - respondió ella, empujándose con los brazos temblorosos. Sirius estaba a su lado ayudando con manos vacilantes. No era exactamente apropiado que un heredero de sangre pura masculina estuviera en la misma habitación desatendida con una heredera, sin embargo, la tocaba, pero maldita sea. Jasmine estaba segura de que no le importaba, solo estaba agradecida por la ayuda.</p>
<p>- Maldita sea, nos asustaste a todos. Nunca había visto a la Sra. Potter tan preocupada. ¿Fue mi culpa que te quedara bien? Estuviste expuesto al daño de la maldición ... - preguntó, mirando hacia sus brazos curados. .</p>
<p>- No, no fuiste tú - dijo un poco sin aliento. Su magia fluctuaba, pero todavía estaba allí. No fue como la última vez que se despertó agotada, pero todavía necesita abstenerse de cualquier forma de lanzar hechizos durante unos días.</p>
<p>Sirius pareció relajarse un poco ante la respuesta. ¿Realmente había pensado que era su culpa que ella hubiera estado enferma por lo que asumió que fue toda la noche?</p>
<p>Antes de que ella pudiera hablarle más, James y Monty regresaron a la habitación. Monty debe haber sido sacado directamente de su laboratorio de pociones, ya que tenía manchas de diferentes líquidos en su túnica, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y lejos de su cara con una banda y había algo de hollín en su dedo potencialmente de donde se había quemado. su poción para subir y verla.</p>
<p>Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y alerta, Monty corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Su inclinación por envolverla, los vapores de pociones de su túnica eran casi reconfortantes.</p>
<p>Ella se tensó por un momento antes de darle torpe palmaditas en la espalda - Estábamos tan preocupados por ti. Cuando Euphie dijo que tenías ataques, no imaginé que fueran tan aterradores - le dijo antes de alejarse y darle una mirada de nuevo - Siento mucho que nunca lo hayamos comprobado en ti anoche. Si hubiéramos sabido ... "</p>
<p>Jasmine puso una mano ligeramente temblorosa sobre la suya. - Hubiera sucedido de todos modos. No quería interponerme en el camino de nadie. Sirius te necesitaba significativamente más que yo - admitió, manteniendo su mirada fija en sus sábanas rojas como el vino.</p>
<p>Monty se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto reconfortante en el que se relajó - No estás en el camino de nadie, y menos aún de Sirius. Ustedes dos son familia, y para Potter, la familia es importante. Euphie y yo somos los adultos aquí, están bajo nuestro cuidado y eso significa que no lo hacen. No tenemos que evitarnos cuando sientas que necesitas algo. Sé que trabajo desde casa y estoy en el laboratorio con bastante frecuencia durante todo el día, pero si alguna vez necesitas algo, solo ven y habla conmigo. O puedes pasar tiempo con James y Sirius - respondió Monty cuando comenzó a quedarse dormida de nuevo.</p>
<p>Ella odiaba este sentimiento. Ella no era una niña pequeña que debería estar agotada todo el tiempo. Esto tampoco era algo de lo que se iba a recuperar hasta que cumpliera los diecisiete años, e incluso eso no estaba garantizado si la Muerte también lo había estropeado. Pero, ella estaba demasiado cansada para pelear y se dejó llevar a su abuelo tirando de sus mantas y envolviéndola en un largo descanso.</p>
<p>Sus sueños no tenían eventos, su mente estaba demasiado cansada para siquiera pensar en algo para despertarla. Finalmente, sintió una mano en su brazo, sacudiéndola para despertarla, había un agradable aroma a desayuno que la devolvió a la conciencia.</p>
<p>Sus ojos se abrieron y fueron recibidos por el rostro con gafas de James Potter sosteniendo una bandeja de comida seguido por Sirius arrastrando las dos sillas en las que habían dormido la noche anterior. - ¡Buenos días, Jazzy-pants! - Sirius cantó horriblemente fuera de tono mientras balanceaba una silla hacia la cama y se sienta en ella.</p>
<p>James puso los ojos en blanco y dejó la gran bandeja de comida sobre la cama. Eran panqueques, gachas, tostadas, tostadas francesas, mermeladas y jarabes.</p>
<p>Los dos adolescentes tomaron un poco de todo antes de untarlo con jarabe y mermelada.  Jasmine hizo una mueca y sacó un tazón de gachas, un poco de crema y miel hacia ella. Pensó que necesitaba algo suave después de estar en la cama por lo que supuso que eran dos días.</p>
<p>- ¿Como te sientes? - Preguntó Sirius después de tragar un trozo de panqueque cubierto de mermelada de frambuesa.</p>
<p>Disgustada, si tuviera que responder honestamente, pero se sentía mejor. - Estoy bien. No siento que me vaya a desmayar. Gracias por la comida y la compañía - respondió ella con una sonrisa genuina y James levantó un tenedor en respuesta mientras tragaba otro bocado.</p>
<p>-¡Mamá y papá están fuera hoy, así que Sirius y yo pensamos que podríamos trabajar en nuestras transformaciones de Animagus con ustedes mirándonos!"</p>
<p>Oh, ¿qué podría salir mal allí?</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó escapar un suspiro dramático - Mientras no tenga que salir de la cama, estaría más que feliz de ayudar</p>
<p>Los muchachos vitorearon y comenzaron a comer más rápido. Jasmine continuó comiendo lentamente disfrutando de la compañía. - ¡Oh, Moony viene mañana! ¡Entonces, realmente queremos hacer esto bien para sorprenderlo! - Sirius le dijo a través de un bocado de comida.</p>
<p>Entonces, Remus se acercaba.</p>
<p>- ¿Quién es Moony? - Preguntó, haciendo el tonto.</p>
<p>James le dio un codazo a Sirius con bastante fuerza contra las costillas. - Moony es el apodo que tenemos para nuestro amigo Remus. Te conté sobre él mientras aún te estabas recuperando. ¡Es uno de los cuatro Merodeadores!</p>
<p>- Él es bastante aficionado a la naturaleza, por lo que te llevarías bastante bien - murmuró Sirius mientras se levantaba y agitaba su varita intentando su primera transformación del día, y oh cielos, ¿tomó más de un intento incluso conseguirlo? remotamente cerca de la transformación adecuada.</p>
<p>James lo logró primero, para consternación de Sirius y se convirtió en un gran Ciervo. Dio vueltas alrededor de la habitación suavemente antes de que Jasmine lo señalara - Cambia de nuevo</p>
<p>Ahora, James parecía un ciervo atrapado en los faros, sin saber qué hacer a continuación antes de respirar hondo y cambiar de nuevo, completamente humano y sin astas en la cabeza. Levantó un puño triunfante en el aire. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y en una hora también tuvo éxito y los dos, en sus estados transformados, se divertían como tontos por su habitación.</p>
<p>Lamentablemente, el día tenía que llegar a su fin y al día siguiente regresó a la biblioteca trabajando en una larga historia de ensayo de magia para un fantasma que nunca iba a leerlo. Sabía que necesitaba que su trabajo fuera perfecto, de lo contrario Dumbledore no le permitiría recibir una educación en Hogwarts. Necesitaba entrar en Hogwarts, solo para destruir la diadema de Ravenclaw y potencialmente matar un basilisco. Para hacer eso, necesitaba terminar este trabajo terriblemente aburrido.</p>
<p>La biblioteca se convirtió en su hogar secundario una vez más. Había menos libros apilados a su lado que antes, muchos puestos en su baúl mientras que otros fueron colocados en una estantería en su habitación. El rascado rítmico de su pluma sobre el pergamino y el ronroneo de Ro fue el único ruido en la sala de resonancia.</p>
<p>Terminar el trabajo fue, por supuesto, más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. A pesar del hecho de que había pasado por Hogwarts varias veces, nunca había hecho el curso veinte años atrás. Hubo más opciones de clase, y el plan de estudios fue significativamente más difícil. Parte del trabajo que estaba haciendo lo aprendió en sus sextos años. La guerra tuvo más impacto en el sistema escolar de lo que inicialmente se había dado cuenta. Había mucha más magia oscura y gris enseñada en DADA y hechizos. Las Runas antiguas incluso tocaron la protección de sangre y la magia. ¿Había causado la guerra tanto miedo por las Artes Oscuras que cualquier cosa, incluso con una inclinación oscura, había sido eliminada del sistema educativo?</p>
<p>Dumbledore podría haber intervenido sacando un poco de magia oscura y gris de Hogwarts al torcer los brazos del Ministerio. Por otra parte, las familias oscuras habían hecho un gran trabajo desacreditándose en esta próxima guerra.</p>
<p>Jasmine se mordió el labio. Tendría que encontrar una manera de convencer a estas familias de que pelear con Voldemort era una idea tonta y que iba a necesitar pensarlo rápidamente. Tendría que atraer a las familias mágicas de clase alta y darles pruebas sólidas de la endogamia que estaba destruyendo el mundo mágico, así como las principales consecuencias de vivir bajo los pies de un señor oscuro o un señor ligero ...</p>
<p>Había algunas familias en las que podía pensar que tenían la influencia que necesitaba, pero contactarlas sería complicado, necesitaría contactos de Slytherin y eso sería difícil sin que los Merodeadores la rodearan. Por mucho que amara a James y Sirius, podía decir que iban a ser unos sobreprotectores cuando llegara a la escuela.</p>
<p>También tenían el mapa, no estaba segura de cómo iba a lograr hablar o hacer alianzas con ninguno de ellos.</p>
<p>Hablando de los Merodeadores, Sirius y James habían estado dando vueltas por la mansión todo el día esperando a que Remus llegara a la una de la tarde. La luna llena había terminado hace unos tres días, por lo que Remus estaría algo recuperado de la prueba y lo suficientemente bien como para lidiar con las travesuras de sus amigos.</p>
<p>Tan pronto como llegó el hombre lobo, los tres comenzaron a jugar al escondite, una tradición según James. Él le advirtió que podría ser un poco fuerte y no alarmarse cuando escuchó fuertes golpes en la casa. Fue agradable de su parte pensar en ella. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sonido de pequeñas explosiones y temblores atravesara la casa ya que, según Jasmine, James buscó a sus amigos ya que no podía escuchar las constantes charlas de Sirius.</p>
<p>Eso fue hasta que sonó una explosión bastante fuerte en toda la casa y Sirius gritó algo bastante obsceno que hizo que Monty le dijera que escuchara su idioma o que se estaría lavando los dientes con jabón.</p>
<p>Entonces, eso dejó a Remus a la tierna misericordia de sus amigos. Ella no envidiaba al joven hombre lobo.</p>
<p>- ¡Lunático! ¡Sal! ¡Cornamenta y solo quiero hechizarte un poco!</p>
<p>Jasmine resopló, eso sonaba atractivo. No fue hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, entró y cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ellos cuando pudo ver a Remus. Era una persona completamente diferente al hombre que ella conocía en su tiempo. Ciertas cosas eran de esperarse, Remus era más joven, con menos cicatrices en su rostro, su cabello era marrón espeso y cremoso, no se veían grises, sus ojos son de un feliz color ámbar brillante, su ropa le quedaba bien y allí No había signos de desgaste en nada de lo que llevaba. Parecía feliz y saludable, su lobo interno no había comenzado a separarlo por completo del interior después de la pérdida de toda su manada.</p>
<p>Cuando se dio la vuelta y vio que no estaba solo, casi chocó contra la puerta en estado de shock antes de que algo se registrara. - Oh, debes ser Jasmine. Olvidé por completo que estarías aquí ... - divagó en voz baja, todavía jugando y Jasmine sonrió ante su compromiso de evitar a los dos alborotadores un piso más abajo.</p>
<p>- Y esos dos nunca revisarían la biblioteca desde que estoy aquí. Es un placer conocerte, Remus. James y Sirius no dejan de hablar de ti. Si no supiera sobre la obsesión de James con Lily Evans, Supuse que el grupo de ustedes estaba en algún tipo de trío </p>
<p>Remus farfulló, sus mejillas se calentaron, un rubor se deslizó por su cuello mientras se acercaba a ella y se escondió detrás de una estantería fuera de la vista de la entrada principal. Parecía que no se había olvidado del juego que estaba jugando, pero fue lo suficientemente educado como para no ignorarla. Él tosió en silencio para llamar su atención - no estamos en un trío, aunque a veces me pregunto acerca de James y Sirius</p>
<p>Jasmine se rió entre dientes mientras marcaba su página en su libro de texto de historia, sus márgenes estaban cubiertos por notas que había tomado, y ciertos elementos estaban resaltados en tinta de diferentes colores para referencia futura. Miró por encima de su hombro en lo que estaba trabajando a la luz de media tarde - La historia de los primeros juicios modernos de brujas en Europa ... ese fue un tema de ensayo hacia el final del cuarto año. ¿Por qué estás trabajando en un ensayo para eso? ¿No vas también a tu quinto año? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.</p>
<p>Tenía buena memoria para recordar en qué año escribió un ensayo sobre algo tan oscuro.</p>
<p>Ella suspiró, cerrando el libro, había terminado el ensayo, finalmente había terminado con su trabajo de historia - Tengo que hacer el término de primavera de todas las tareas de cuarto año para demostrar que soy mentalmente competente para la carga de cursos de quinto año</p>
<p>Remus puso una mano sobre la mesa, leyó un poco de su ensayo y silbó - Con una escritura como esa te las arreglarás con seguridad. Sirius y James son mucho peores y están en la cima de la clase ... de alguna manera</p>
<p>Al menos fue honesto con sus amigos.</p>
<p>Ella puso los ojos en blanco con cariño al mencionar que los dos seguían buscando abajo - Sí, bueno, su trabajo práctico tiene que compensarlo. Parecen bastante ... ingeniosos por lo que me cuentan de sus bromas - respondió Jasmine cuando estalló otra explosión, esta vez mucho más cerca de la biblioteca.</p>
<p>Remus se tensó, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación buscando un lugar mejor para esconderse. Se preguntó vagamente qué tipo de maleficios solían poner a Remus tan nervioso. Miró hacia atrás para ver un pequeño espacio entre su silla y la ventana. Lo ocultaría bien.</p>
<p>Ella le tocó el hombro y señaló el lugar. Prácticamente se zambulló allí. No fue un momento demasiado tarde, ya que Jasmine escuchó a los dos Merodeadores fuera de la biblioteca, murmurando el uno al otro como si estuvieran nerviosos por entrar en el dominio de Jasmine. Sin embargo, parecía que la valentía venció ya que James abrió la puerta lentamente, haciendo que las bisagras crujieran cuando asomó la cabeza, los siguientes momentos de Sirius. La vio contra la pared del fondo, como siempre, con un libro en la mano, esta vez un libro de texto de encantos - ¿Has visto a Moony?</p>
<p>Escuchó el casi silencioso tirón de Remus. Jasmine cerró el libro en su regazo, fingiendo estar significativamente más molesta que ella. - No, James, no lo he hecho. He estado trabajando en ensayos de Historia de la Magia ya que ustedes dos prácticamente han destruido la mansión. Su madre estará en casa en dos horas, espero que logren limpiar antes de que ella vuelve.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron y James se quejó - ¡Pero si Moony gana le debemos un término de chocolate! ¿Sabes cuánto chocolate come, Jazz?</p>
<p>Ella sonrió un poco pensando en todos los dulces que probablemente le deberían a Remus ahora. - Sí, pero si tu madre encuentra la casa hecha un desastre, entonces estarás muerto y entonces ¿dónde estarás?</p>
<p>James suspiró, cruzando los brazos, contemplando por un momento antes de suspirar. - Almohadillas, tiene razón, tenemos que limpiar este lugar. Papá probablemente no se dé cuenta del desastre que hemos hecho. Si mamá llega a casa y ve esto ... - se apaga cuando un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral.</p>
<p>Los dos se giraron para irse, pero Sirius dejó de señalar a Jasmine - Si ves a Remus, envíanoslo, ¿sí? De esta manera aún podemos ganar</p>
<p>Jasmine tarareó en respuesta, agitando los dos. Ella sabía que creían su mentira. ¿Por qué iba a cubrir a Remus cuando los conocía mejor? Pero, su alma original seguía siendo la hija de un Merodeador. Ella iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para devolverles la broma, incluso si comenzaba una guerra abierta.</p>
<p>La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Remus no movió un músculo por unos momentos, solo para asegurarse de que no regresaran.</p>
<p>Después de cinco minutos, lo escuchó moverse - Debería estar a salvo - dijo estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Sus dedos rozaron sus brazos desnudos al subir eso, si se hubiera hecho a propósito podría haber sido visto como algo sensual.</p>
<p>Se congeló, dándose cuenta de lo mismo y ese sonrojo comenzó a regresar - Lo siento - tartamudeó, evitando el contacto visual. Jasmine se preguntó con qué frecuencia Remus era cercano a las chicas de su edad si solo rozarle el brazo era suficiente para que se sonrojara.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué lamentar? ¿Nervioso, Remus? - Ella bromeó, tocando su nariz, haciendo que volviera a la ventana detrás de él como si se hubiera quemado.</p>
<p>Sabía que Remus había sido etiquetado como el Merodeador "tímido", pero realmente no lo había creído hasta ahora. - No soy fanático de las personas que me tocan. Podría tener una mala reacción</p>
<p>¿Le preocupaba que ella atrapara su licantropía a través del tacto, verdad?</p>
<p>- No seas ridículo. No me lastimarías al tocarme, Remus. Has estado literalmente a menos de unos centímetros de mí durante casi veinte minutos si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Qué crees que pasará si lo toco? ¿tú?</p>
<p>Se mordió el labio, tirando de una cicatriz en la barbilla que todavía estaba bastante enojada y roja. Lo había visto años en el futuro cuando casi se había desvanecido en nada. ¿Lo había recibido durante su última transformación?</p>
<p>- Estoy bastante enfermo y sé que has estado en el hospital. No quiero que atrapes nada que pueda tener. No necesitas más contratiempos - respondió, alejándose un paso más de ella</p>
<p>Pasó una mano por su melena suelta de mechones oscuros y suspiró. No es de extrañar que le tomó otros veinte años más o menos encontrar el amor. Estaba manteniendo a todos al menos a un metro de distancia en todo momento. Ella dejó su libro sobre la mesa.</p>
<p>- Remus, no necesito aislarme de los gérmenes. No estuve en el hospital por ese tipo de cosas. Nunca he sido una persona que contraiga resfriados o gripes ... - dijo, golpeándose la barbilla pensativa y ella podía decir que Remus estaba nervioso. Había pasado de hablar cómodamente sobre el trabajo escolar a andar de puntillas alrededor de su mayor secreto.</p>
<p>Él se movió de un pie a otro, aún evitando sus ojos antes de que Jasmine se acercara a él más rápido de lo que creía posible y lo abrazó. Era más alto que ella por al menos una cabeza, y se tensó bajo su toque. - No me importa lo contagioso que creas que eres, todavía mereces que la gente te cuide - le dijo antes de alejarse - ahora es mejor que vayas y encuentres a James y Sirius, probablemente hayan limpiado las cosas y necesitas recoger tus ganancias</p>
<p>Por un momento, se quedó estupefacto antes de avanzar hacia la puerta. Jasmine suspiró. Ella podría haber arruinado cualquier posibilidad de tener una relación normal con Remus. Sin embargo, el adolescente necesitaba saber que no tenía que mantener a la gente lejos de él. Nunca le había creído a Sirius en sus vidas pasadas cuando él le había dicho lo difícil que había sido hacerse amigo de Remus.</p>
<p>Las manos del hombre lobo se detuvieron en la manija de la puerta, deteniéndose justo encima de ella antes de que él se diera la vuelta y la volviera a mirar. Sus ojos seguían yendo de ella a la puerta. ¿Era ella realmente tan aterradora?</p>
<p>Cuadró los hombros y caminó hacia ella - ¿Vas a venir a cenar?</p>
<p>Jasmine parpadeó, sorprendida por la repentina pregunta. Monty y Euphemia la habían obligado a asistir a todas las cenas familiares en los últimos días. Sin embargo, por la forma en que Remus estaba actuando y la cantidad de trabajo que aún tenía que hacer, no había forma de que pudiera sentarse durante toda una cena si quería terminar todo su trabajo para el final de la próxima semana. Dumbledore no le había dado una fecha límite por decir. Probablemente pensó que ella no podría terminar el trabajo que le había encomendado y decidió que no podría asistir a Hogwarts por defecto.</p>
<p>Ella quería tener todo su trabajo terminado para la segunda primera semana de agosto, que se acercaba rápidamente. Pero, Remus le ofrecía ir a cenar con ella como una especie de oferta potencial de paz que estaba más tentada a aceptar eso.</p>
<p>- No estoy segura de tener tiempo - respondió con sinceridad, con la mirada fija en los libros que la rodeaban.</p>
<p>- ¿Quieres ayuda después de la cena? Soy bastante bueno en encantos y defensa - ofreció encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa tímida.</p>
<p>Jasmine dio un suspiro exagerado antes de asentir - Supongo que comer probablemente ayudaría a mis hábitos de estudio. Y un tutor encantador tampoco hace daño - respondió con un guiño. Podía ver un rubor en la espalda de su cuello antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la biblioteca, Remus pisándole los talones.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 𝟬𝟬𝟲.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tan pronto como entraron al comedor, Sirius y James se abalanzaron físicamente sobre la primera persona que entró en la habitación. Lo que, para su creciente horror, no era Remus. Remus ciertamente no tenía el pelo largo y negro, ni tenía los senos que Sirius había tocado accidentalmente. No, el hombre lobo en cuestión solo los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a los tres en el suelo.</p>
<p>Al menos el piso de madera tenía hechizos amortiguadores. Sin duda de años de lidiar con la locura de los Merodeadores, Euphemia y Monty habían hecho que la mansión fuera impermeable a sus travesuras en su mayor parte. O al menos, lo hizo para que no se lesionaran accidentalmente. Jasmine solo mantuvo su mirada fija en el techo y deseó que este momento hubiera terminado.</p>
<p>Sirius todavía no había movido su maldita mano - Sirius, es mejor que muevas tu mano antes de que la separe permanentemente de tu cuerpo - dijo entre dientes, casi saliendo en la <em>lengua</em> de los <em>pies,</em> si no sabía nada mejor.</p>
<p>El heredero negro le dirigió una débil sonrisa antes de quitarle la mano de su persona. James intentaba desenredarse del montón de extremidades en que se habían convertido, pero iba lento, especialmente porque sus gafas volaban en algún lugar al otro lado de la habitación. Jasmine no se divirtió, y nadie con demasiada suavidad la apartó de ella.</p>
<p>- Lo siento - murmuró, se alisó la ropa, su rostro se sentía bastante acalorado, avergonzado por toda la situación.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? - La voz de Eufemia llamó desde la segunda entrada al comedor. Sirius rápidamente se levantó de golpe.</p>
<p>- Nada, Sra. Potter</p>
<p>No es que eso no sonara sospechoso.</p>
<p>- Se me cayeron las gafas, mamá - respondió James, palmeando el área de su caída en un vano intento de encontrar sus anteojos. Jasmine recordó cuando su vista había sido tan mala, nueve vidas llenas de eso, pero en su tiempo, había formas de corregir eso. Entonces, durante un poco menos de la mitad de siete de esas vidas, ella había reparado su vista. No estaba completamente segura de cuándo se había convertido en una práctica común en la optometría mágica.</p>
<p>Jasmine suspiró, viéndolos a la izquierda de ella, con su visión mejorada de las runas, cerca de sus pies y los recogió. Le dio la vuelta a la mano, el cable dorado se veía bien y las lentes, por suerte, no estaban rayadas. Esa fue una buena fortuna para él.</p>
<p>- James, deja de buscar, los encontré - respondió Jasmine, acercándose fácilmente a su primo y deslizándolos sobre su rostro.</p>
<p>La cara de James se frunció por un momento mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a las gafas. Era discordante que todo estuviera borroso en un momento y luego despejado al siguiente - Gracias - murmuró mientras se levantaba del piso.</p>
<p>- ¿Están rotos otra vez, James? - Euphemia preguntó, exasperadamente. Jasmine se preguntó con qué frecuencia necesitaban ser reparados.</p>
<p>Sacudió la cabeza.</p>
<p>- Muy bien, dado que la casa todavía parece estar en pie, todos cenaremos a tiempo hoy, así como un delicioso postre, preparado por nuestro elfo doméstico Penny</p>
<p>La cena fue un asunto ruidoso, lo había sido desde que Sirius se había unido a la familia y ahora, con Remus, el volumen parecía haberse duplicado desde el lado de los niños de la mesa. Jasmine comió en silencio, solo mirando a los tres Merodeadores riéndose y bromeando. Sirius incluso lanzó un poco de puré de papas a James, lo que le valió al perro Animagus una mirada severa de Euphemia. Monty les dio un sutil pulgar hacia arriba.</p>
<p>- Jasmine, ¿cómo va tu trabajo de verano? - Euphemia preguntó, desde su derecha, su voz clara incluso a través de todas las risas.</p>
<p>Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa al Auror - Está bien. Solo me quedan encantos. Terminé la Historia de la Magia esta tarde. Después de la cena volveré al trabajo. Quiero entregarlo todo antes de que termine la primera semana de agosto</p>
<p>Euphemia asintió y se inclinó para revolver un poco el cabello de Jasmine - Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. La cantidad de trabajo que el Director te dio no fue razonable, pero me alegro de que hayas aceptado el desafío</p>
<p>- No fui el mejor en mi circuito de duelo por nada. Una carga de trabajo injusta es algo a lo que estoy muy acostumbrado. Mis clientes disfrutaron dándome hechizos que sabían que no podría calcular a tiempo, para que pudieran castígame. Eventualmente, dejé de ser castigada porque leí con anticipación y trabajé el doble de tiempo hasta que entendí el hechizo, la aplicación práctica, el uso y la teoría - explicó sumergiéndose en los recuerdos de Jasmine para asegurarse de que tuviera tanta precisión en sus declaraciones como posible. Jasmine tenía nueve conocimientos de por vida en su mente. Entonces, ella sabía mucho más que cualquier niño de su edad, pero, de nuevo, su cuerpo anfitrión también lo sabía. La jazmín original habría sido un encantador maestro de la muerte, si no hubiera muerto antes de recoger las tres Reliquias, por supuesto ...</p>
<p>Monty chasqueó la lengua - ¿Eras el mejor duelista?</p>
<p>¿No había mencionado ella ese hecho antes? Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió, sin ver daño al compartir eso - Sí, llegué a la cima con puro talento mágico y fuerza</p>
<p>- ¿No estaban tus ... patrocinadores ... preocupados de que pudieras volverlos contra ellos?</p>
<p>Jasmine se rió sin humor, bajando sus utensilios, su apetito arruinado - No, cuando nos dejaron vagar por los niveles superiores antes de un partido, se nos consideraba bastante leales a ellos. Si nos comportábamos mal, los niños de la planta baja serían asesinados o mutilados. No valía la pena intentar la insubordinación ...</p>
<p>- ¿Pero lo pensaste? - Sirius preguntó vacilante, la conversación de los chicos se había detenido y toda la atención estaba en ella.</p>
<p>Como si eso fuera incluso una pregunta. - Por supuesto, fue lo único que nos mantuvo cuerdos a muchos de nosotros. Ansiamos la libertad más que nada, y podríamos haber matado a la mayoría de los clientes por nuestra cuenta, pero no queríamos que nadie saliera lastimado por ello. En su mayor parte, todos éramos huérfanos de toda Europa, no había a dónde ir - su voz se quebró y se estremeció - al final ninguno de nuestros planes imaginarios importaba ya que alguien lo suficientemente mayor como para haber imaginado tal libertad fue asesinado cuando esos Mortífagos entraron.</p>
<p>- Todos ustedes amigos ... - James se detuvo, sin atreverse a terminar la oración.</p>
<p>- ¿Están muertos? En su mayor parte, algunos fueron encontrados unos días después de la batalla en el sótano, pero casi todos mis amigos cercanos fueron asesinados por este Señor Oscuro y sus secuaces.</p>
<p>Voldemort siempre parecía tener una necesidad de conducir, sin importar la vida que viviera, matar a todos los que amaba o le importaban. Al menos esta vez estaba teniendo la oportunidad de reconstruir su vida. Nunca lo había logrado antes.</p>
<p>Euphemia aplaudió ruidosamente, separando a Jasmine de sus pensamientos más oscuros - Ahora, ¿por qué no hablamos de lo que vamos a hacer para tu cumpleaños, Jasmine?</p>
<p>La niña se sonrojó, empujando algo de comida en su plato. Ella nunca fue fanática de celebrar su cumpleaños, cinco vidas comenzando en los Dursley lo habían asegurado. En algún lugar profundo de su alma, sintió que su nacimiento era más una maldición, algo que nunca debería celebrarse, sino olvidarse. Ninguno de sus amigos y familiares a lo largo de su vida pensó eso y siempre hizo algo por ella. Parecía que los Potter no eran diferentes y, por cierto, Sirius y Remus la miraban, iban a venir a celebrar también. Fue dulce de su parte y Jasmine realmente lo apreció.</p>
<p>Ella tragó saliva, repentinamente nerviosa, - Supongo que algo pequeño, estaría bien. Ya me has conseguido Ro, así que tal vez un pastel sería bueno.</p>
<p>- ¿Que sabor? - Preguntó Remus, siempre conocedor de los dulces.</p>
<p>- Prefiero el chocolate. No he tenido un pastel de chocolate en años.</p>
<p>Remus jadeó y agarró su corazón como si se estuviera muriendo. Los otros dos Merodeadores la miraban extrañamente.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? Necesitaba comer sano y los dulces estaban prohibidos. Si me sorprendieran comiendo, habría tenido consecuencias importantes - respondió a la defensiva. De todo lo que hicieron los Chesters, privarla de dulces no era tan malo. Claro, a los niños les encantaban los dulces, pero ciertamente no los necesitaban. El cuerpo de Jasmine, a pesar de los golpes y los moretones, estaba extremadamente en forma y en su mayor parte saludable. La niña había sido entrenada para contener la respiración durante casi dos minutos, correr largos y luchar con varias armas. Era poderosa y era más que probable que acabara con Sirius, Remus y James con sus propias manos.</p>
<p>Con todo el trabajo escolar, le faltaban un poco sus rutinas habituales que ella y Ro hacían por las mañanas. Necesitaba mantener su cuerpo tan sano como su mente y, dado que su cuerpo estaba a punto de volver a funcionar plenamente, podía comenzar a hacer ejercicio nuevamente. Trotar por la mañana sería una buena adición a su día, tal vez podría convencer a James de que la acompañara y decirle que ayudaría a su actuación de Quidditch. Sirius la odiaría por eso porque James lo continuaría hasta el año escolar, sería perfecto.</p>
<p>- Es pastel de chocolate - dijo Monty, que parecía tan entusiasmada con el postre como Remus. Jasmine se preguntó qué tan bueno sería el pastel de los elfos domésticos para este tipo de reacción.</p>
<p>De todos modos, la cena terminó sin más preguntas sobre el pasado de Jasmine y ella volvió a su trabajo sin comer postre.</p>
<p>Este cuerpo no era fanático de muchos dulces y probablemente nunca lo sería. Podía disfrutar de un trozo de chocolate negro de vez en cuando, pero el dulce pudín que le habían servido hacía que su estómago revolviera algo horrible.</p>
<p>Remus se unió poco después con un tímido golpe en la puerta de la biblioteca, con un libro de encantos en la mano.</p>
<p>Jasmine sonrió en respuesta. No había pensado que él realmente iba a venir a ayudarla - ¿James y Sirius no están molestos porque pasas tiempo conmigo en lugar de ellos? - Preguntó mientras abrían libros en las páginas correctas, colocando botes de tinta y pergamino para los ensayos.</p>
<p>Remus resopló un poco - No se dan cuenta de que paso una buena parte de la tarde contigo. James quiere que nos conozcamos. Él quiere que todos sus mejores amigos conozcan a su nueva hermana. Y él me dijo que, dado que me gustan los libros y estás atrapado leyéndolos por el resto del verano, debería ser útil.</p>
<p>Eso sonaba como James. Él había aportado información sobre la sección de transfiguración de su trabajo, pero ella ya sabía bastante sobre eso. Era similar con los encantos, pero había algunos hechizos sobre los que tenía que escribir documentos sobre los que ni siquiera había oído hablar esta vez y se preguntaba por qué Flitwick los había eliminado del plan de estudios en su tiempo.</p>
<p>Con la ayuda de Remus, Jasmine pudo terminar un poco más de trabajo de lo que esperaba. Entre los dos habían logrado hacer una gran mella en su trabajo de encantos, que era lo último de su trabajo que tenía que hacer antes de que comenzara el año escolar. Casi podía saborear la libertad.</p>
<p>- Gracias por ayudarme - le dijo después de haber terminado de escribir su quinto ensayo de la noche.</p>
<p>Se apartó de su libro de encantamientos avanzados para responder, los ojos ambarinos la miraron por primera vez - No es nada. Eres un estudio rápido y no un dolor real en el trasero como James y Sirius tienden a aprender.</p>
<p>Ah, James y Sirius, deben haberse puesto impacientes. Remus parecía estar divirtiéndose genuinamente enseñándole. Oh, cómo deseaba que los hombres lobo no fueran odiados tanto en el mundo mágico. Remus sería un gran maestro. Había sido el mejor maestro de defensa en Hogwarts en la mayoría de sus vidas. Si no tuviera que lidiar con su pequeño problema de furia, habría tenido tanto éxito. Era demasiado brillante para su propio bien. Bueno, todos los Merodeadores habían estado. Incluso Peter, en su propio estilo traidor, rata, bastardo.</p>
<p>- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta sobre Hogwarts, Remus? - preguntó alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Se estaba aburriendo de escribir sobre invocar hechizos, su mano tenía calambres y necesitaba un descanso.</p>
<p>Remus estaba sentado en la silla boca abajo, con la cabeza colgando de la parte superior de felpa mientras leía uno de sus ensayos. Empujó el ensayo hacia arriba, encontrando su mirada.</p>
<p>- ¿Y qué pregunta podría ser esa?</p>
<p>- ¿Hay algún club además del Quidditch, porque eso es todo de lo que James y Sirius hablan? Y, aunque disfruto de volar, quiero hacer otra cosa además de sufrir un daño cerebral permanente por un deporte</p>
<p>Remus sonrió - Sí, hay más clubes que solo los equipos de Quidditch, no le digas a James que te lo dije. Mencionó que quería que probaras para la posición de buscador. Es el único punto débil del equipo. Luego tuve que recuérdele que aún no lo habían ordenado, pero él cree que va a estar en Gryffindor y me inclino a estar de acuerdo con él.</p>
<p>Entonces, ¿todos pensaron que ella era un león? Estarían en lo cierto. En su mayor parte, había sido clasificada en Gryffindor y ocasionalmente en Slytherin, una vez en Ravenclaw, que habían sido siete años interesantes que nunca querría repetir. Las chicas de su año, además de Padma, habían sido horribles.</p>
<p>- En cuanto a los clubes, hay equipos de ajedrez, equipo de gobstone, el Slug-Club es uno que dirige un profesor ... - luego enumeró bastantes clubes que Jasmine ni siquiera sabía que existían, bueno, no lo habían hecho en su época. . No había suficientes estudiantes para apoyar tantos clubes.</p>
<p>- ¿Hay un club de duelo? - Ella finalmente preguntó. Sabía que Flitwick había sido un duelista profesional y tenía un club por un tiempo, pero no estaba segura de si era dentro de esta generación que lo dirigía.</p>
<p>Remus frunció el ceño al pensarlo - No, no este año. El profesor Flitwick corrió uno hace dos años, pero en su mayor parte enseña duelos en privado a aquellos que cree que son dignos. Tal vez quieras preguntarle una vez que te resuelvan.</p>
<p>Jasmine tocó su pluma distraídamente en su pergamino por unos momentos, preguntándose si valía la pena hablar con Flitwick. Tal vez debería practicar su duelo en la sala de requisitos por su cuenta. Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Dumbledore. Realmente no le caía bien, lo cual se sentía un poco extraño, siempre le había gustado en el pasado, incluso cuando ella no seguía sus reglas al pie de la letra. ¿Qué haría si descubriera que ella estaba en duelo sin supervisión ... lo más probable es que la expulsara, alegando que estaba entrenando para unirse a Voldemort. Solo pensarlo la hizo querer vomitar - ¿Y el profesor Flitwick enseña qué materia? - Preguntó mientras agregaba un poco más de detalles sobre invocar hechizos en su ensayo.</p>
<p>- Oh, él enseña encantamientos y es el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw. Es un profesor muy agradable, creo que te gustará - respondió Remus, mientras señalaba un pequeño error en la tercera línea de otro ensayo. Jasmine suspiró y apartó su trabajo actual para revisar otra cosa.</p>
<p>Este trabajo parecía que nunca iba a terminar.</p>
<p>Maldita sea</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 𝟬𝟬𝟳.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ¿Terminó su trabajo tan pronto, Sra. Peverell? ¿Seguramente, si deseara ingresar a Hogwarts, sus ensayos hubieran tardado más en escribir que esto? - Dumbledore preguntó, mirando la gran pila de papeles antes de extenderse sobre su escritorio.</p>
<p>La oficina del director no era tan diferente de lo que Jasmine recordaba que estaba en los años noventa. Todavía había muchos tipos diferentes de dispositivos de monitoreo, más libros de los que cualquier persona debería poseer legalmente, un escritorio ornamentado que había visto días mucho mejores, y una silla de escritorio acolchada muy gastada. Fawkes trinaba silenciosamente desde su percha en la esquina, luciendo bastante joven hoy mientras se ponía de pie. Jasmine le había dado una suave palmada en la cabeza que había enviado al fénix a un feliz lío. Jasmine no estaba completamente segura de si Fawkes la reconocía como la Maestra de la Muerte. Había pocas criaturas salvajes que no le temieran debido a sus poderes. Los fénix estaban fuera del ámbito de la vida y la muerte, ya que viven en un ciclo de renacimiento y muerte constantes. Hasta cierto punto,</p>
<p>Jasmine y Euphemia estaban frente a su escritorio, Euphemia golpeaba con impaciencia sus uñas sobre la madera vieja, en la mañana del treinta de julio. Entre Jasmine y Remus, los encantos funcionan, y las revisiones se habían duplicado con la rapidez y eran mucho más agradables con la compañía. Sabía los números de página donde estaban la mayoría de las respuestas y Jasmine era una escritora rápida y un estudio rápido.</p>
<p>También le había prometido a Remus al menos cuatro barras de chocolate por toda su ayuda. El hombre lobo había aceptado sus términos sin protestar. James y Sirius se habían burlado de los dos todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la biblioteca. Remus juró su venganza por las burlas una vez que terminaron con su último ensayo. Jasmine solo esperaba que estaría en casa a tiempo para verlo. Remus siempre había sido el mejor bromista, por lo que había visto en el futuro. Solían tener la mayor delicadeza detrás de ellos, y nadie los vio venir. Remus era un mago tan modesto e inocente.</p>
<p>La sacaron de sus reflexiones cuando su guardián dejó de tocar sus dedos y se movió para que se inclinara hacia adelante, lista para atacar.</p>
<p class="">- Albus, he leído los ensayos, al menos son dignos de Excede las expectativas, si no es que sobresaliente. Envié cartas a Minerva y Filius preguntándoles si estaban en el castillo en esta época del año y cualquier compañero que pudiera estar dispuesto a ayudar a leer el trabajo de mi barrio. Quiero que la acepten en Hogwarts antes de que nos vayamos hoy. Ya terminé de jugar. Nunca has impedido que los huérfanos se unan a Hogwarts tarde. No veo por qué Jasmine es diferente.</p>
<p>Euphemia le había advertido antes de abandonar la mansión que podría no gustarle algunas de las cosas que Dumbledore podría decir sobre su trabajo escolar, pero su tutor había jurado que la defendería hasta que fuera aceptada.</p>
<p>Oh, Jasmine sabía por qué Dumbledore no la quería aquí. Ella era peligrosa para su agenda en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Su magia no era ligera y estaba dispuesta a matar para protegerse. Las segundas oportunidades no eran lo suyo y rara vez buscaba lo bueno en las personas. No alguien que Albus Dumbledore querría en su escuela. Lástima para él que su tutor actual no iba a dejar que el Director hiciera lo que quisiera.</p>
<p>- Euphemia, su sala ha sido dañada por la magia oscura que, por lo que entiendo, aún no se ha identificado. Ella ha sufrido cicatrices y traumatismos emocionales. No quiero que otros estudiantes salgan lastimados porque no pudo controlarse.</p>
<p>La boca de Jasmine se secó. ¿Estaba insinuando que ella era mentalmente falsa hasta el punto de que atacaría a los estudiantes? Ella había sido autorizada por los mejores sanadores, muchas gracias. La única vez que alguien la había demonizado así fue durante su quinto año, cuando el Ministerio había intentado hacerla sonar loca para las masas e incluso entonces, la mayoría de la gente no les creía. Era extraño ver a Dumbledore, alguien que siempre había respondido por ella, tratando de expulsarla de una escuela que consideraba su segundo hogar durante sus últimas nueve vidas.</p>
<p>Euphemia enderezó los hombros, con la barbilla ligeramente levantada, mirando a cada centímetro la mujer insultada de sangre pura que era. Había pasado de ser la orgullosa madre a la mortal Auror con bastante rapidez y eso hizo que Jasmine se sintiera realmente cálida y un poco borrosa por el hecho de que su tutor la protegía.</p>
<p>- Albus, estás pisando hielo muy delgado. Jasmine, a pesar de mis protestas, ha hecho todo el trabajo que le has exigido. Ve a un curandero mental dos veces por semana, que la ha limpiado mentalmente cuatro veces, bajo tu insistencia. Mi barrio también pasa mucho tiempo con niños de su misma edad, ya que mi hijo y sus amigos disfrutan de su compañía. Me resulta muy insultante que intentes prohibirle entrar a Hogwarts con nada más que una preocupación inventada. para encontrar el nombre de las personas que le han estado dando información médica clasificada sobre mi barrio.</p>
<p>- Euphemia, no hay necesidad de perseguir a personas inocentes por nada-</p>
<p>Lamentablemente, Dumbledore nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su respuesta.  McGonagall y Flitwick habían llegado, ambos entrando a la habitación a un ritmo bastante tranquilo, con la preocupación grabada en sus movimientos bastante rígidos. Ambos se veían muy diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo, sorprendentemente similares. McGonagall no tenía casi tantas canas como Jasmine recordaba que tenía en el futuro. Supuso que los Merodeadores en los próximos dos años realmente llevarían a esta pobre mujer directamente al cabello gris. Flitwick parecía ser en general más enérgico de lo que recordaba, pero, de nuevo, nunca había estado tan cerca del profesor de encantamientos.</p>
<p>McGonagall se giró para mirar a Jasmine con expresión cautelosa, sus ojos duros. Flitwick la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, su mano siempre cerca de su varita. La estaban evaluando por una razón u otra. ¿Planeaban atacarla? ¿Qué le había dicho Dumbledore sobre ella a su personal?</p>
<p>Por otra parte, su cara no era la más agradable de ver ... Jasmine lo sabía. Las cicatrices que cubrían su rostro, aunque no se deformaban por completo, eran obvias y de naturaleza bastante llamativa. Tendría que acostumbrarse a que la miraran por diferentes cicatrices. El original en su frente había sido fácil de ocultar y era famoso por ser un símbolo de esperanza. Las cicatrices en su rostro solo parecían fuera de lugar y le recordaban a la gente todas las cosas que le pasaban. Si Jasmine hubiera sido alguien a quien realmente le importaba lo que otras personas pensaran, podría haber habido cierta preocupación de que se deprimiera por el futuro ridículo de sus compañeros.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, por qué los profesores la miraban extrañamente era extremadamente extraño para ella y no era algo que quisiera repetir en el futuro. Ella quería ser juzgada por su destreza académica, no por algunas mentiras que el director les había dicho. Ella no era una especie de animal enjaulado que estaba listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que intentar matar gente. Euphemia o no se dio cuenta de su comportamiento, o simplemente decidió ignorarlo, ya que le pidió a ambos profesores que presentaran una presentación adecuada.</p>
<p>- Filius, Minerva, este es mi barrio, Jasmine Peverell. Jasmine, estos son dos de tus profesores, Minerva McGonagall y Filius Flitwick, ellos enseñan transfiguración y encantos respectivamente - dijo Euphemia al presentarle a los profesores vacilantes.</p>
<p>Jasmine asintió y dio un paso hacia ellos. También podría morder la bala proverbial y terminar con esto - Hola, es un placer conocerte finalmente. James y Sirius me han contado mucho sobre ti - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, su acento sangrando, solo recordándoles lo extraña que realmente era y Jasmine casi hizo una mueca. Si tan solo pudiera dejar el acento, pero no parecía querer dejarla.</p>
<p>McGonagall hizo una mueca, sin duda imaginando el tipo de cosas que James y Sirius le habían estado diciendo sobre Hogwarts. Parecía abandonar la actitud algo aterrorizada cuando mencionó a los Merodeadores. Parecía que su grupo favorito de alborotadores era un tema fantástico para romper el estado de ánimo en la habitación. "Espero que esos dos no hayan estado alimentando sus mentiras, Sra. Peverell", respondió de manera un tanto escueta.</p>
<p>- Me imagino que las historias que cuentan están bastante llenas de bromas y travesuras? - Preguntó Flitwick, su comportamiento cambió de guardia a bastante amistoso, aunque su mano aún estaba a un pelo de su varita.</p>
<p>Jasmine resopló recordando algunas historias que James y Sirius le habían contado en los últimos días - A algunos me resulta muy difícil de creer, pero siempre hay una pizca de verdad en sus historias. Te tienen en alta estima - les dijo honestamente. No importa qué, hicieron los Merodeadores, siempre respetaron a los Profesores que lo merecían.</p>
<p>- Ahora, si bien disfruto de una buena presentación, hay otros asuntos que deben abordarse. ¿Por qué no miramos algunos de esos ensayos que ha escrito, Sra. Peverell? - Intervino Dumbledore, con el ceño fruncido adornando su rostro. .</p>
<p>- Si insistes - Jasmine estuvo de acuerdo con un encogimiento de hombros mientras se dirigía a su montón de ensayos, sacando sus encantos y trabajo de transfiguración primero y entregándolos a los profesores.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que el trabajo de Jasmine fue bien hecho por los profesores, para gran desaprobación del Director - Su comprensión de la teoría es bastante notable, Sra. Peverell. ¿Quién fue su instructor de encantamientos antes de vivir con los Potter? -  Jasmine sintió que Euphemia sacudió la cabeza detrás de ella y Flitwick pareció nerviosa por un momento antes de retroceder - es decir, si te sientes cómodo compartiendo.</p>
<p>Jasmine podía decir que Dumbledore pensó que había ganado algún tipo de terreno con esa pregunta. No estaba segura de lo que el hombre esperaba que sucediera en ese momento, pero Jasmine no se iba a poner loca - Mis clientes me enseñaron todo lo que sé. Me dieron una educación detallada sobre cada forma de magia que se les ocurriera que me haría ganar una pelea contra cualquiera de los otros competidores.</p>
<p>- ¿Competidores? - McGonagall murmuró sonando perdida. ¿Dumbledore había explicado su situación a sus profesores?</p>
<p>- Fui parte del círculo de duelo infantil que los Mortífagos destruyeron tan amablemente hace unas semanas. Un entrenamiento agotador bajo la gente que me secuestró es lo que me mantuvo con vida - respondió Jasmine, sintiendo la cicatriz en su boca curvándose ligeramente hacia ella sonrisa torcida.</p>
<p>- ¿Eres un duelista? - Preguntó Flitwick, con un destello de interés en sus ojos. Jazmín nunca, en sus nueve vidas, había recibido esa mirada de su profesor de encantos.</p>
<p>- Sí, fui la mejor en mi circuito - respondió con una mueca de labios apretados. Había trabajado mucho para llegar a donde había estado, pero nada de eso le guardaba buenos recuerdos. Flitwick asintió, los ojos se abrieron ligeramente al darse cuenta de qué tipo de condiciones había aprendido las reglas de combate.</p>
<p>- Eso no es lo que estamos aquí para discutir hoy. Minerva, ¿crees que Jasmine debería ser elegible para Hogwarts? - Dumbledore cuestionó con impaciencia, golpeando su pie en el piso de madera.</p>
<p>Ambos profesores apartaron su atención de Euphemia y Jasmine y volvieron a su interminable montón de trabajo de verano. Parecían tan molestos leyendo casi cien ensayos diferentes como ella los había escrito.</p>
<p>Tomó alrededor de dos horas, pero era necesario tomar una decisión sobre la estabilidad mental de Jasmine. Honestamente, Jasmine estaba algo nerviosa. ¿Qué pasa si Dumbledore había amenazado sus trabajos y ella no iba a entrar en Hogwarts? Si bien no le importaba vivir en la mansión de los Potter, realmente no quería estar sola la mayor parte del tiempo o ser enseñada por tutores. Jasmine realmente no se sentía cómoda con tutores privados, no después de los Chesters.</p>
<p>Minerva suspiró, mientras sus ojos escaneaban otro ensayo, esta vez sobre el tema de las runas antiguas - Por lo que leí de su trabajo, está más que lista para el currículum de quinto año. Es la clase de escritora de ensayos que su prima debería tratar de emular. La Sra. Peverell tiene una forma encantadora con las palabras y parece Me dijo que todo este trabajo no era necesario. Solo habría necesitado leer un ensayo y un poco de aplicación práctica - respondió ella, enviando una mirada bastante acalorada hacia Albus, quien con razón se encogió bajo su intensa mirada.</p>
<p>Parecía que con McGonagall de su lado, Jasmine ahora tenía muchas más posibilidades de ser aceptada sin tanta pelea que cuando entró a Hogwarts esta mañana.</p>
<p>- Bueno, entonces Sra. Peverell, usted es aceptada en la Escuela de Brujería y Hechicería de Hogwarts - dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro cansado. Convocó el sombrero de clasificación del fondo de la habitación y se lo tendió para que Jasmine lo tomara.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué me das un sombrero? - Jasmine preguntó, tomándolo del Director y sosteniéndolo con el brazo extendido.</p>
<p>McGonagall dio un paso adelante para responder - Este es el sombrero de clasificación, te va a poner en la casa en la que vas a pasar el resto de tus estudios.</p>
<p>Jasmine asintió, fingiendo ser escéptica sobre esta parte. Ella había estado en su primera vida, pero después de eso, solo se volvió divertida. El sombrero siempre supo quién era y cuántas veces la habían enviado de vuelta. El sombrero la encontraba molesta, pero interesante para ordenar en cada iteración. Se preguntó si volvería a suceder.</p>
<p>Sus dedos se frotaron contra la tela gastada antes de que se la pusiera sobre la cabeza y oyó una voz familiar quejarse. - No tú <em>otra vez</em> <em>.</em></p>
<p>- Sabes que me amas - respondió mentalmente con una sonrisa. Ella amaba el sombrero.</p>
<p>Podía sentirlo suspirar en su mente antes de buscar en su mente consciente e inconsciente para intentar encontrar una casa para ella - Eres, como siempre, difícil. Encajas en todas las casas excepto en Hufflepuff. Irías a una juerga de asesinatos allí. Slytherin, como siempre sería un ajuste fantástico, pero, como siempre, tu política no lo haría". alinearse con los de ellos y conduciría a demasiadas peleas. Luego está Gryffindor, sus atrevidos trajes de guerrero y su naturaleza leal, aunque eres más planificador de lo que solías ser ... Tu mente es algo que muchos desearían tener y Ravenclaw podría satisfacer tus necesidades. El jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw ciertamente te ayudaría, pero puedo verte aburrirte en una casa centrada únicamente en la inteligencia.</p>
<p>Jasmine suspiró, pensando las cosas. Sabía en qué casa quería estar. No todos los días llega a ver a sus padres muertos hace mucho tiempo que se enamoran - Siento que sabes mi elección - le dijo al sombrero, quien se encogió de hombros mentalmente.</p>
<p>- Sé lo que quieres, pero solo quiero que sepas que si fueras a otra casa, sería más fácil cambiar el mundo. Tu misión podría ser más fácil.</p>
<p>- El poder es lo que me preocupa. Prefiero ser más feliz y tomar las cosas un poco más despacio que tener que lidiar con las consecuencias políticas en la escuela. Admiro a Slytherins por su compromiso con la política y sé que voy a involucrarme con ellos más adelante en la vida, pero nadie espera que el político Gryffindor salga directamente de Hogwarts. Al hacer eso, tomé por asalto el Ministerio en mis últimas cuatro vidas .</p>
<p>El sombrero zumbó en respuesta antes de gritar - ¡Gryffindor!</p>
<p>McGonagall parecía gratamente sorprendida, sosteniendo el sombrero contra su pecho. Flitwick parecía decepcionado. Jasmine supuso que la había deseado en su casa.</p>
<p>Le quitaron el sombrero seleccionador y Dumbledore parecía que se había tragado algo desagradable. ¿Pensó que el sombrero había cometido un error?</p>
<p>- ¿Hay algo mal, Director?</p>
<p>Dumbledore la miró de pies a cabeza - No, solo pensé que habría entrado en una casa diferente, señorita Peverell.</p>
<p>Sin duda él asumió que ella habría sido clasificada en Slytherin. Honestamente, la casa de las serpientes no está tan mal, una vez que superó el racismo y el clasismo descarados, las personas con las que se había hecho amiga en Slytherin eran sus amigos por el resto de su vida. Slytherins, una vez que se ganó su lealtad, fue difícil de romper. Fue una de las muchas razones por las que Jasmine sintió que Voldemort ganó seguidores tan fácilmente. Todos habían sido amigos en la escuela y Tom Riddle tenía bastantes favores para llamar de las personas con las que había asistido a Hogwarts.</p>
<p>- ¿Hay algo mal con la casa en la que me han puesto? - Preguntó vacilante, y Euphemia y McGonagall negaron con la cabeza con bastante rapidez.</p>
<p>- Absolutamente no, Sra. Peverell. Gryffindor es una casa encantadora y, como cabeza de ella, le doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Su lista de útiles escolares se la enviaremos a casa con James '. Fue un placer conocerla - le dijo. Jasmine antes de volverse hacia su guardián - y fue agradable verte de nuevo, Euphemia. Dile a Fleamont que te dije hola.</p>
<p>Euphemia sonrió - Sí, y le diré que aún insistes en usar su nombre completo, incluso después de las cientos de veces que te ha dicho lo contrario.</p>
<p>El resto del verano había pasado bastante rápido. El cumpleaños de Jasmine vino y se fue de manera tranquila. Había pastel, con mucho glaseado. Ella recibió algunos regalos de los Potter. Euphemia le había dado algunas túnicas y conjuntos de ropa muggle, no era algo en lo que ella hubiera pensado, pero era algo extremadamente útil. Monty le había dado un kit de pociones más avanzado, así como un libro que tenía algunos consejos garabateados en los márgenes, lo que hizo sonreír al pensar en su experiencia con el Príncipe Half-Blooded. Remus le había comido un poco de chocolate con una nota esperando que tuviera un buen día. Se disculpó por no estar allí, diciéndole que estaba bajo el clima. La luna llena fue esa noche. Monty, James y Sirius también le compraron una escoba. Sin embargo, podría haber sido para ellos más que para ella. La euphemia no era</p>
<p>Lo que significaba para el resto del día, que toda la familia estaba afuera montando diferentes escobas jugando quidditch durante toda la tarde. Jasmine podría haber alardeado un poco. Había extrañado estar en el aire y podría haber hecho algunas inmersiones bastante peligrosas. Después de que terminaron, James juró que la convencería de unirse al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.</p>
<p>Euphemia juró que si Jasmine intentaba algunas de esas inmersiones en la escuela, perdería sus privilegios de escoba. James y Sirius le enviaron guiños conspiradores a espaldas de Euphemia.</p>
<p>Cifras.</p>
<p>Después de eso, el verano llegó a su fin. El único incidente que surgió fue que Ro acosaba constantemente a Sirius. El gatito disfrutó acosar a Sirius todo el día. Ro probablemente podría decir que Sirius era un perro Animagus y necesitaba asegurarse de que no se metiera en problemas sin que ella lo contara. Ella había arruinado casi todas sus bromas mientras él estaba en la mansión. Más de una vez, Jasmine escuchó a Sirius gritar desde otro lugar de la mansión antes de que él entrara corriendo a su habitación exigiéndole que aprendiera a controlar a su gato.</p>
<p>Nunca iba a controlar a Ro, era una especie de gata salvaje llena de traviesa magia de la Muerte. Todas las creaciones de la Muerte tendían a tener sus propias mentes que incluso el Maestro de la Muerte realmente no podía controlar sin que actuaran. Ro era muy parecido a la capa de invisibilidad, juguetón y un ocultador fantástico.</p>
<p>Tan pronto como Sirius saliera de la habitación, Ro aparecería bien donde habían estado sus pies. El gatito literalmente había vuelto corriendo con él, completamente invisible.</p>
<p>El pequeño bribón.</p>
<p>Salir hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts se avecinaba a corta distancia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quería ir a Hogwarts. Estaba preocupada por algunas cosas ... una: conocer a su madre y dos: tratar con personas que iban a mirarla a la cara y burlarse de ella.</p>
<p>Sabía que lidiar con Slytherin iba a ser un fastidio. Afortunadamente tenía la línea de sangre para protegerla de algunas de sus burlas. También fue la última de una línea muy poderosa en el Ministerio de Inglés, así como una sangre pura. Iba a necesitar usar eso para su ventaja pronto. Sin embargo, ella necesita encontrar un buen lugar para hacerse un hueco dentro de Slytherin desde su lugar como una Gryffindor ya un tanto marginada.</p>
<p>Euphemia le había pedido amablemente que vigilara a James y Sirius el próximo año. Ella no confiaba en Dumbledore y estaba preocupada de que estuviera tratando de reclutar tanto a James como a Sirius para la Orden del Fénix. Jasmine, por supuesto, prometió hacerlo lo mejor posible. No estaba segura de cuán exitosa podría ser, dado que se unieron en su futuro, pero haría todo lo posible para que su guardián se sintiera orgullosa.</p>
<p>Pero, allí estaba ella, empacando su baúl, guardando el juguete para gatos, la cama y el poste para rascar favoritos de Ro. Luego colocó sus libros escolares alrededor de ellos, así como su túnica favorita, para las clases y para las excursiones a Hogsmeade. Con una última mirada alrededor de la habitación, suspiró y cerró la tapa de su baúl.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 𝟬𝟬𝟴.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viajar en el expreso de Hogwarts con los Merodeadores era muy diferente de todo lo que había experimentado antes. Había disfrutado de paseos tranquilos con Ron y Hermione en algunas vidas, pero la mayoría se había pasado con Luna Lovegood (cuando tenía la edad suficiente para asistir), Theo Nott y Blaise Zabini, y ocasionalmente Fred y George. Un viaje en tren con Slytherins tendía a estar lleno de conversación civilizada, preguntas educadas sobre el verano, y luego una conversación codificada sobre la guerra, que si alguien escuchaba, pensarían que estaban hablando de artículos de Quibbler. Luna realmente era un genio incomprendido. Ahora, todo era diferente, ninguna de esas personas eran pensamientos en la mente de sus padres y ella ya no era Harriet Potter.</p>
<p>Jasmine había sido conducida a su compartimento y se sentó con una cantidad innecesaria de ceremonia (hubo algunas reverencias involucradas y una contraseña de legado), antes de que le presentaran a Peter por primera vez. Seguía siendo tan patético como ella recordaba. La única diferencia real era que tenía ambas manos, los diez dedos y más cabello. Una rata siempre sería una rata. Aunque, sorprendentemente, ella no lo asesinó en ese momento, reaccionar así habría demostrado que Dumbledore tenía razón ... y peor aún, que la expulsaran. Si él supiera el problema, ella lo salvaría a largo plazo. Pero, no habría resuelto ninguno de sus futuros problemas y aún no se había unido a los Mortífagos.</p>
<p>Solo para molestar a la rata, Jasmine dejó que Ro deambulara por la cabaña. Ella le dio un fuerte silbido antes de acomodarse detrás de Jasmine para una siesta.</p>
<p>Eso no significaba que Jasmine no lo mirara muy de cerca. Peter estaba callado y no hacía contacto visual con ella. Sabía que James le había escrito sobre ella. James les había dicho a todos que podía que básicamente tenía una hermana ahora. Ella se preguntaba cuánta verdad James le contó a su amigo sobre su pasado. Peter parecía estar aterrorizado de ella, después de todo, de nuevo, sus cicatrices de batalla eran bastante aterradoras fuera de contexto. De cualquier manera, los Merodeadores estaban planeando su broma de bienvenida. Era una tradición que hacían todos los años y siempre tenían que superar el año anterior.</p>
<p>El único problema era que Remus tenía que irse a mitad de camino para ir a la reunión de prefectos, para horror de los otros chicos. Sirius le rogaba que se lo saltara, solo para quedarse con ellos - ¡Esos imbéciles no te necesitan! ¡Quédate aquí y ayúdanos a planear, Moony, casi hemos terminado!</p>
<p>- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Sirius. Necesito conocer a los otros prefectos</p>
<p>Sirius se quejó de nuevo, luciendo aún más como un perro herido de lo que ya lo hacía con su cabello excesivamente peludo y sus ojos grises suplicantes. ¿Les estaba haciendo agua por orden?</p>
<p>Jasmine tuvo suficiente de su mal comportamiento.</p>
<p>- Solo vete, Remus. Me aseguraré de que estos monstruos se comporten mientras estás fuera</p>
<p>James y Sirius le sacaron la lengua antes de que Remus se fuera con una sonrisa cariñosa.</p>
<p>- Juro que tus nueve no quince - se quejó, sacando un libro y cerrando la puerta en silencio para evitar que James encontrara alguna pobre desgraciada alma para bromear.</p>
<p>Tan pronto como supieron que Remus estaba fuera de la vista, James y Sirius alcanzaron el mango, solo para sorprenderse. Su primo gritó y se llevó la mano a la boca con dolor. Sirius sacudió la suya una vez y luego fue a agarrar el mango nuevamente, solo para ser recompensado con los mismos resultados. Peter observaba toda la interacción con una curiosidad mortificada.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué hizo Remus? ¿Es este algún tipo de método nuevo para que nos comportemos? Necesitamos tener nuestra tradicional broma de Snivilus antes de llegar a Hogwarts y necesitamos lidiar con las reglas - reflexionó Sirius, mirando las dagas. encargarse de. Jasmine sonrió detrás de su libro mientras intentaban romper el maleficio.</p>
<p>- Supongo que han pasado semanas desde que se lavó el cabello - dijo James, compartiendo una sonrisa con sus amigos, pero Jasmine frunció el ceño, atrayendo la atención del Merodeador.</p>
<p>- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Preguntó, fingiendo inocencia. Odiaba que su padre y sus amigos hubieran sido matones. Especialmente desde que había sido molestada en cada vida que había vivido por múltiples personas y medios diferentes. Iba a detener esto aquí y ahora, con suerte.</p>
<p>- Oh, un poco idiota de Slytherin. Es un futuro Mortífago en entrenamiento</p>
<p>- Y, él es el mejor amigo de la futura esposa de James, Lily Evans - intervino Sirius, golpeando a su amigo en las costillas. James se puso carmesí.</p>
<p>Jasmine cerró su libro con un ruido sordo. - Parece que estás celoso de el, lo cual no es motivo para molestar a alguien. Es lo mismo que muchos de los clientes le harían a los niños que robarían y capturarían. Encontrarían algo físicamente mal con el más nuevo niño y que los demás se reúnan con ellos, incluso los lleven al suicidio. Todo fue por diversión y juegos. ¿Le haces daño a esta persona por diversión, James? </p>
<p>Vio el momento en que sus palabras se registraron con James. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez lo que le hizo a Severus no fue tan divertido y la posible ramificación que podría tener en su relación con Jasmine.</p>
<p>- Oh, vamos, es un futuro Mortífago. Se lo merece - gritó Sirius, agitando los brazos, intentando asustarla para que se sometiera.</p>
<p>Jasmine Peverell no era para ser domesticada por hombres enojados.</p>
<p>- Él tiene un amigo nacido de muggles del que estás intentando alejarlo y potencialmente a los brazos de verdaderos Mortífagos. Según todas las explicaciones, James debería estar bromeando contigo, Sirius. Si alguien se convirtiera en un futuro Mortífago, lo harías tu asociación con tu familia - espetó ella.</p>
<p>"Elegí dejar a mi familia atrás", rugió, acercándose a su rostro.</p>
<p>Jasmine se puso de pie, sin romper el contacto visual. En el fondo, James y Peter intentaban separarlos el uno del otro. Ro aulló desde su izquierda.</p>
<p>Jasmine eligió sus palabras con mucho cuidado. James tenía su mano sobre su brazo, por si las cosas se ponían físicas. Probablemente estaba más preocupado por lo que ella podría hacerle a Sirius que al revés. - No te fuiste, te escapaste. No todos tienen la opción de huir a un lugar seguro cuando las cosas están mal en casa, Sirius"</p>
<p>Podía ver que la ira justa comenzaba a dejar sus ojos y la melancolía se hizo cargo. Volvió a sentarse con los brazos cruzados.</p>
<p>Jasmine sabía que podía culpar a James para que dejara a Severus solo. Ella solo necesitaba girar su brazo sobre su pasado y mencionar lo decepcionada que estaría, y él pensaría en detenerse o dudar lo suficiente como para perder el momento de la oportunidad. Sirius era un asunto completamente diferente. Era negro, y eran vengativos en un grado absurdo. Jasmine sabía que iba a meterse en muchos más de esos gritos con Sirius en el futuro por sus bromas.</p>
<p>Ella suspiró, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se sentó - Mira, entiendo que te encanta bromear con la gente. Solo creo que las bromas no deberían ser intimidaciones. He visto y tratado mucho de eso. No quiero ver a las personas que considero que mi familia hace lo que otros me había estado haciendo durante años. Sé lo que es estar en el extremo receptor de una varita hostil</p>
<p>James se desinfló un poco, pasando una mano nerviosa por su cabello, haciendo que sus lentes se torcieran. Suavemente se sentó junto a un Sirius que no respondía. - No, entiendo lo que estás diciendo. Que a veces, nuestras bromas podrían considerarse ... - tragó saliva - Cruel hasta el punto de intimidación e incluso abuso</p>
<p>Sin duda, la encantadora Sra. Evans lo había llamado antes. Jasmine se preguntó por qué le tomó en particular hablarle con sentido. Tal vez no había creído que Lily no disfrutara verlo presumir. Ella era una bruja talentosa, tal vez él sintió que probar que era tan experto en magia lo hacía parecer mejor de alguna manera. Su proceso no parecía lógico, pero era un adolescente.</p>
<p>- El tema del que estabas hablando para la Fiesta parece divertido. Está dirigido a todos, incluso a los Profesores. Es una broma que, si bien puede no ser apreciada por todos, trata a todos por igual. Eso demuestra moderación y talento mágico. Tu el amante podría disfrutarlo. Parece muy divertido - le dijo Jasmine con una pequeña sonrisa.</p>
<p>Los ojos color avellana de James se iluminaron y la sola idea de que a Lily le gustara su broma. Él ya estaba enamorado de ella y ni siquiera lo sabía. Jasmine se alegró de saber que James sentía un amor genuino por su madre. Había oído que él se había preocupado por ella más que nada en el mundo, pero nunca lo había visto para creer que era completamente cierto.</p>
<p>El compartimento estuvo tranquilo durante unos minutos. Nadie quería ser el primero en hablar y James sabía que en el momento en que abriera la boca iba a ser sobre Lily, nadie quería volver a escuchar sobre su enamoramiento. Sirius estaba enojado de mal humor en su asiento, Peter miraba intencionadamente a cualquier parte, pero Jasmine y Jasmine habían abierto un libro y estaban leyendo, ignorando a todos en la habitación con ella. Esto llevó a Ro a aburrirse y este gatito se aburrió fácilmente. También siempre causó muchos problemas para todas las partes involucradas ...</p>
<p>Entonces, la gata se lanzó a través del compartimiento y hacia la cara desprevenida de Sirius. Esto fue seguido por un grito de dolor de Sirius, por lo que James, Peter y Jasmine trataron en vano de soltar al gato que había forzado sus garras en el cabello de Sirius y ella no lo soltó.</p>
<p>Era puro pandemonio.</p>
<p>Era la escena en la que Remus entró.</p>
<p>Todos se detuvieron cuando la puerta se abrió, con los ojos muy abiertos. Incluso el gato parecía realmente sorprendido de que alguien se atreviera a molestarlos </p>
<p>- ¿Debería volver más tarde? ¿Parece un mal momento? - Remus preguntó secamente, con una sonrisa peleando en su rostro. Había visto a Ro atacar a su amigo antes en la mansión. Siempre había asumido que Jasmine había enviado a su gato después de Sirius, pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que podría no haber sido así. Jasmine había negado ser parte de las tramas nefastas de su gato después de todo. Ella les había advertido sobre la inteligencia de Ro. Ninguno de ellos había escuchado.</p>
<p>- Lunático, mientras que tu mordaz ingenio y sarcasmo generalmente son apreciados, celebrados, algunos incluso podrían reclamar. Necesitamos tu ayuda aquí - respondió James tirando de las garras una vez más, solo sacando un silbido de dolor de Sirius.</p>
<p>- ¡Solo quítame el maldito gato de mi pelo! - Gritó Sirius. Jasmine podía ver gente reuniéndose en el pasillo, tratando de ver qué hacían los Merodeadores a principios de este año escolar.</p>
<p>Jasmine tenía suficiente de su gato jugando juegos. Esta es la razón por la cual no se debe permitir que la muerte cree seres vivos como reliquias de reemplazo. La magia de la muerte tendía a hacer las cosas juguetonas de la peor de las maneras </p>
<p>- Ro, eso es suficiente - le dijo Jasmine al gato, empujando a la autoridad del Maestro de la Muerte en su voz.</p>
<p>Las garras de Ro se retrajeron, y ella saltó al lado opuesto de la cabina, saltó sobre los baúles, con la cola rayada colgando del portaequipajes </p>
<p>- Tu gato es mental - murmuró Sirius, mirando al felino sobre él. Jasmine juró que el gato tenía una sonrisa en su pequeña cara.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Jasmine se entrecerraron. Tendrían una charla más tarde. Si un gato pudiera palidecer de preocupación, Ro habría hecho exactamente eso. Había ido demasiado lejos en su búsqueda para llamar la atención de toda una habitación.</p>
<p>- Remus, ¿está todo bien? Escuché gritos - preguntó una voz detrás de Remus. Lo primero que notó fue una melena de pelo rojo, seguida de un par de brillantes ojos verdes inocentes, que se endurecieron en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en James, quien estaba acariciando la cabeza ligeramente ensangrentada de Sirius.</p>
<p>- ¿Crees que estará bien, Cornamenta? - Preguntó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro generalmente sonriente.</p>
<p>Jasmine se dio cuenta de que la cara de Lily comenzaba a coincidir lentamente con su cabello mientras observaba a James atender a su mejor amigo, se inclinó un poco sobre él para poder tener una mejor idea del daño que Ro le había hecho a Sirius, que ya tenía la cabeza frágil.</p>
<p>¿Lily lo estaba mirando?</p>
<p>No, ella estaba volviendo un tono extraño un púrpura ...</p>
<p>Eso no podría ser saludable.</p>
<p>- Canuto, creo que tu cabello durará toda la noche. Fue una llamada cercana, pero Jasmine logró convencer al demonio felino de que lo dejara ir - respondió James dramáticamente y ambos muchachos soltaron una carcajada casi contagiosa.</p>
<p>- ¡Potter! - Gritó Lily, agitando la mano mientras hacía un inventario de la cabaña a su alrededor, que en su mayor parte estaba completamente intacta, excepto por el libro de Jasmine que cayó al piso, así como algunas bolsas que se habían caído de los asientos en su pelea para quitar a Ro.</p>
<p>El cambio de comportamiento en James cuando escuchó la voz de Lily fue interesante. Se enderezó y se pasó una mano por el pelo </p>
<p>- Evans, ¿Qué te trae a la cabaña de los Merodeadores? - Pidió una voz que rezumaba con falsa valentía.</p>
<p>No es de extrañar que ella no pudiera soportarlo.</p>
<p>Jasmine arrugó la nariz a distancia y se movió para recoger su libro, finalmente captó la atención de Lily.</p>
<p>La pelirroja la miró una vez más, probablemente intentando averiguar qué había estado haciendo en la cabaña de los Merodeadores en primer lugar. Parecía tener la misma edad, su corbata decía que era una Gryffindor, pero no era una cara familiar. Pero, entonces, Jasmine notó que la mirada de Lily permanecía en las cicatrices que cubrían su rostro y su ojo izquierdo ligeramente desenfocado y desvió la mirada </p>
<p>- ¿Quién eres? No estabas en la escuela con nosotros el año pasado ... - Lily dejó de mirar rápidamente para hacer contacto visual antes de mirar por encima del hombro izquierdo de Jasmine.</p>
<p>- Soy Jasmine Peverell. Si has estado leyendo al Profeta, hay un artículo bastante extenso de principios de julio que tiene un poco sobre de dónde soy - respondió Jasmine, su acento salió bastante espeso - Y, Le agradecería que me mirara a los ojos cuando me hablara. Sé que las cicatrices son extrañas, pero honestamente</p>
<p>El artículo solo cubrió el rescate de los niños encerrados en el sótano de la mansión. La Sra. Potter le había dicho que le dijera a la gente que era una de las muchas personas que habían estado encerradas allí para evitar la vista del público como única sobreviviente del ataque del piso superior.</p>
<p>Lily se sonrojó un poco al ser atrapada evitando su rostro, pero ella empujó hacia adelante </p>
<p>- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que pasas tiempo con Potter y su pandilla de delincuentes? - Ella escupió, dándole a los Merodeadores, salvo a Remus, más bien odio las miradas llenas.</p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco ante la ingenuidad de su pregunta. Lily realmente no tenía derecho a entrometerse en su vida personal. Se acababan de conocer. No importaba tanto que pasara tiempo con James o no </p>
<p>- Bueno, será difícil evitar a James, ya que su familia me acogió después de una serie de eventos desafortunados en los que no tengo que entrar en detalles por ti - respondió Jasmine acaloradamente, su temperamento comenzó a estallar un poco más.</p>
<p>Ella podría haber vivido nueve vidas diferentes antes de esto, pero que le preguntaran sobre el abuso nunca le fue bien. Jasmine siempre se puso a la defensiva sobre este tipo de cosas.</p>
<p>- Siento que debería conocer a las personas con las que voy a vivir durante el resto del año. Leí sobre el artículo que mencionaste y tuve algunas preguntas ...</p>
<p>Qué mocoso presuntuoso. ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo a Jasmine que reviviera?</p>
<p>Jasmine se sintió como un ciervo atrapado en los faros por un momento al recordar la pelea que la llevó a estar bajo el cuidado de Potter. Había un grupo bastante grande congregándose fuera de su cabaña y ella realmente no quería hacer algún tipo de escena gritando antes de llegar a la escuela. Ella no necesitaba nada para volver a Dumbledore porque los estudiantes le contaban historias del ataque.</p>
<p>James pareció sentir su incomodidad y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jasmine, dándole un ligero apretón </p>
<p>- Evans, creo que podrías haber cruzado una línea. Mi prima ha pasado por muchas cosas y no necesita explicarte - dijo, sin sonar como el engreído de unos momentos antes. Lily pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo, su postura iba de ofensiva a defensiva bajo la mirada intensa de James, algo que nunca antes había recibido de él.</p>
<p>- Lo siento - susurró antes de darse la vuelta y caminar más abajo en el tren.</p>
<p>Tan pronto como ella salió de la puerta, Remus cerró la puerta de golpe antes de que cualquiera de los espectadores pudiera comenzar a hacer preguntas. Sirius lanzó un poderoso hechizo de bloqueo y Peter sacó unos trozos de chocolate para que todos compartieran.</p>
<p>- Le dije a Evans que se fuera - dijo James atónito ante su propio comportamiento, mirando a Jasmine como si ella lo hubiera obligado a hacerlo en contra de su voluntad.</p>
<p>Para sorpresa de Jasmine, Sirius fue quien respondió: </p>
<p>- Compañero, Cornamenta, es tu prima, básicamente tu hermana. Evans la insultó y la asustó un poco. Estabas cumpliendo con tu deber de hermano de protegerla</p>
<p>- ¡Pero acabo de rechazar a Evans!</p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco </p>
<p>- Bueno, parecía mucho más interesada en el James que protegía a su primo del daño que el arrogante que la saludaba. ¿Qué tenía de malo que le hablaras así? ¿Tu madre no te ha enseñado a hablar con las mujeres? - Jasmine respondió en respuesta, haciendo que James se sonrojara.</p>
<p>- Oh, ella le enseñó, pero no creo que ninguna de las lecciones o los aulladores le hayan enseñado nada - respondió Remus con una sonrisa cariñosa, ojos ambarinos bailando mientras que probablemente recordaba docenas de veces que James había recibido un aullido de su madre exigente para que su comportamiento mejore.</p>
<p>- ¿De qué estás hablando? Solo le dije hola - se quejó James, cruzando los brazos frente a él, formando un puchero.</p>
<p>La imagen de un niño mimado.</p>
<p>- James, todo en ti cambió tan pronto como la notaste. Tu postura cambió, pasaste una mano por tu cabello y luego tu tono de voz cambió a un heredero de sangre pura bastante engreído. No fuiste tú. Puedo entender por qué no le gustas si ese es el James que le muestras cuando está cerca - respondió Jasmine - A mí tampoco me gustó James</p>
<p>James miró a sus amigos para confirmar. Sirius se recostó contra la pared del fondo, ocupando demasiado espacio y aplastando al pobre Peter. </p>
<p>- Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Jazzy-pants. Siempre eres diferente en Evans, siempre lo has sido</p>
<p>Remus asintió con la cabeza, continuando donde Sirius lo dejó - Bueno, al principio estabas completamente nervioso todo el tiempo. Apenas podía juntar oraciones a su alrededor por mucho tiempo. Debió haber pensado que era un idiota, pero luego, creo que eso escondiste tu nerviosismo a través de tu trasero</p>
<p>Jasmine no podría haberlo dicho mejor. Ella solo quería saber por qué ninguno de sus amigos había señalado este comportamiento antes de ahora. ¿Tal vez lo habían hecho, y James lo había negado todo? Esa siempre fue una posibilidad.</p>
<p>James dejó escapar un suspiro sufrido </p>
<p>- Bueno, no importa, porque todavía me odia. Volvamos a nuestra broma de bienvenida</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 𝟬𝟬𝟵.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasmine fue conducida al Gran Comedor, los Merodeadores la llevaron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros mientras señalaban y explicaban las diferentes áreas para sentarse, además de lanzar hechizos sutilmente para que la broma maestra se disparara. Terminó sentada entre James y Sirius con Peter y Remus frente a ella. El Gran Salón no era tan diferente en el pasado, todavía había velas flotando en un techo encantado del cielo nocturno, las mesas de la casa eran más largas, pero en el mismo espacio. Era familiar, un cambio bienvenido de estar en el pasado, donde todo parecía completamente diferente.</p>
<p>No la dejaron en sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo antes de que vieran cómo se traían y clasificaban hordas de estudiantes de primer año.</p>
<p>Nunca había visto a tantos niños ser clasificados a la vez y miró alrededor de la escuela, había al menos setecientos estudiantes en el pasillo y la mesa de profesores tenía diez profesores que ella tenía de materias que nunca le habían ofrecido.</p>
<p>Si Jasmine hubiera pensado que esta escuela había sido mágicamente poderosa con solo un tercio del cuerpo de estudiantes y profesores, había estado subestimando severamente cómo la magia concentrada podía sentirse con tantas brujas y magos no entrenados en un solo espacio que podía crear.</p>
<p>La guerra se había llevado a demasiada gente, en particular a demasiados niños nacidos de muggles. La Europa mágica necesitaba mantener viva esta sangre y ella iba a necesitar ser ese propulsor del cambio. Tenía que sacar a la luz la investigación de su padre. Había encontrado algunas teorías bastante interesantes en un diario antes de irse y quería hacer públicas sus hallazgos. Jasmine tenía la sensación de que este descubrimiento era lo que había matado a su padre en primer lugar, aunque se suponía que la investigación había sido destruida en el "accidente automovilístico" que le había quitado la vida.</p>
<p>Cambiaría todo lo que pudiera, haría del futuro un lugar mejor y más seguro, no solo para ella, sino para todas las personas en las que nacería, amigos que nunca conocería.</p>
<p>Jasmine lo haría, salvaría a todos, incluso si eso la mataba. Voldemort iba a ser detenido mucho antes de que pudiera hacerse un hueco más grande en el mundo mágico. Tenía alrededor de seis años y medio antes de que intentara matar a James, Lily y su futuro hijo. No tenía mucho tiempo para construir seguidores, pero podía hacerlo. Jasmine tenía conocimiento sobre el futuro, tenía una ventaja. El primer paso para desmantelar a Tom fue quitarle los fondos, lo que significaría hablar con la familia Malfoy y las familias Black, ya que eran sus partidarios más acérrimos y ricos.</p>
<p>Dumbledore se puso de pie después de que el último de primer año tomara asiento en la mesa de Slytherin.</p>
<p>- ¡Ha comenzado otro año en Hogwarts! Ahora, como saben, hay algunas reglas que creo que es necesario repetir, debido a que algunos estudiantes bastante revoltosos las rompen continuamente -  sus ojos viajaron hacia los Merodeadores, quienes lo saludaron. Se soltaron algunas risas ante sus payasadas antes de que el Director continuara hablando - para reiterar, nadie debe ir al Bosque Prohibido, recibió su nombre por una razón. El siguiente anuncio es que el Profesor Flitwick va a comenzar su duelo club de nuevo. Va a elegir a cuatro o cinco estudiantes de cada año para practicar y competir en duelos con otras escuelas</p>
<p>Dumbledore parecía haberse tragado algo sucio después de hacer ese anuncio en particular. Jasmine no estaba completamente segura de por qué. De esta forma sabría quiénes eran los mejores duelistas de su escuela. Luego podría intentar reclutarlos para su orden. Pero, no parecía que estuviera interesado en los luchadores en este punto, solo en ovejas.</p>
<p>Jasmine sonrió con bastante pereza ante la idea de conocer a los mejores duelistas de la escuela. Le vendrían bien algunos amigos que tuvieran habilidades similares a las de ella.</p>
<p>- ¡Ahora, sin más preámbulos, que comience la fiesta! - Dijo Dumbledore, aplaudiendo, señalando que apareciera la comida, pero no pasó nada.</p>
<p>James sonrió.</p>
<p>Dumbledore se cansó de nuevo.</p>
<p>Nada cambió y Sirius sonrió.</p>
<p>El director lo intentó por tercera vez y todavía nada.</p>
<p>Remus parecía estar al borde de la risa, Peter ni siquiera estaba tratando de ocultar su diversión.</p>
<p>Dumbledore miró a los chicos, arqueando una ceja. James hizo la cuenta regresiva desde tres con los dedos.</p>
<p>La habitación se disparó de color tan pronto como bajó su dedo índice. Hubo gritos de sorpresa y algunos gritos de terror, pero tan pronto como las luces brillantes, la broma de bienvenida se hizo realidad. Todas las mesas tenían animales patronos a juego con la casa flotando sobre cada mesa en los colores de su casa. Un buen número de estudiantes quedaron hipnotizados por el impresionante trabajo de encanto que se necesitaba para lograr esto, mientras que los estudiantes de último año se estaban impacientando, esperando que los Merodeadores terminaran su broma para poder comer. Se sentaron sobre la mesa donde estaría la comida y con un chasquido de los dedos de James y un movimiento de las varitas de Remus, Peter y Sirius, los animales literalmente vomitaron la comida sobre las mesas.</p>
<p>Sonaba repugnante y parecía exacto a cómo un león, tejón, serpiente y cuervo vomitarían. Afortunadamente, la comida se veía perfectamente bien y tan deliciosa como recordaba. Sin embargo, muchos estudiantes parecían tener miedo de comer lo que tenían frente a ellos, pero luego los Merodeadores comenzaron a sacar y recoger comida de la mesa y comer con entusiasmo.</p>
<p>Jasmine echó un vistazo a la mesa del personal y vio a McGonagall sosteniendo su tenedor con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se estaban volviendo de un blanco insalubre. Los chicos realmente llevaron a la mujer al límite cuando se trataba de cuánto estaba dispuesta a soportar por una broma. Jasmine podía ver el deseo interno de quitarle puntos a la casa, pero se contuvo ya que pondría a Gryffindor en negativo y nadie quería eso.</p>
<p>Tampoco parecía que Dumbledore fuera a reprenderlos por su introducción creativa al nuevo término en Hogwarts. Jasmine tuvo que admitir que era interesante verlo, y los de primer año parecían estar absolutamente fascinados con la magia utilizada en su broma. De alguna manera deseaba que los gemelos Weasley hubieran podido hablar de bromas con Remus y Sirius en su futuro. Cuando ella le habló a su padrino sobre las travesuras que hacían en la escuela, él nunca mencionó cosas como esta y parecían ser momentos importantes en su infancia. Ella había asumido que todas sus bromas estaban dirigidas a ciertas personas e intimidaban en su mayor parte. Se había mostrado escéptica acerca de esta broma cuando se planeó en el tren, ya que parecía mansa.</p>
<p>Honestamente, Jasmine todavía estaba esperando que los Slytherin tuvieran algo horriblemente mal con su comida que los enfermaría o algo así. Afortunadamente, nunca sucedió.</p>
<p>A mitad de la cena, Jasmine fue golpeada en el hombro por una joven rubia de Gryffindor. Tenía una cara redonda y familiar y una sonrisa, pero no podía señalar dónde la había visto. Los Merodeadores optaron por ignorarla y continuar cenando.</p>
<p>- ¿Hay algo que necesites? - Jasmine preguntó cortésmente, sus dedos tamborileando sobre la mesa para aliviar un poco el nerviosismo. Nadie se había molestado en hablar con ella además de los Merodeadores desde el intento de Lily en el tren.</p>
<p>Sus brillantes ojos azules se iluminaron ante la receptividad de Jasmine</p>
<p>- ¡Sí! Quería presentarme, soy Alice Lancaster. Lily me dijo que compartirás un dormitorio con nosotros este año. Quería saludar antes de que todos enviado a la cama</p>
<p>El corazón de Jasmine saltó a su garganta. Esta era la madre de Neville. Nunca antes había podido hablar con su madrina. Alice siempre había estado demasiado loca para entenderla en el futuro. Neville se parecía tanto a ella que dolía. Jasmine se preguntó vagamente dónde estaba Frank Longbottom, pero pensó que lo descubriría pronto.</p>
<p>Jasmine extendió una mano, aunque ligeramente temblorosa. No había estado tan nerviosa como para presentarse a nadie en un tiempo. Habría estado nerviosa por conocer a su madre, si no hubiera salido tan mal. </p>
<p>- Es un placer conocerte. Soy Jasmine Peverell</p>
<p>Alice asintió con la cabeza, un rizo suelto se deslizó hacia su rostro. La presentación de Jasmine pareció confirmar algo para el quinto año de Gryffindor que trajo una sonrisa amistosa a su rostro. </p>
<p>- Eso es lo que pensé. Hiciste un gran revuelo políticamente cuando reclamaste tu apellido en suelo británico. En unos años más, la fortuna de tu familia habría ido al Ministerio</p>
<p>Sí, Jasmine había escuchado algo así de Euphemia cuando todavía estaba en el hospital. La mayoría de los sangre pura de Gran Bretaña sabían que se había encontrado un heredero Peverell y que se había recuperado su casa. Jasmine solo esperaba que hubiera bastantes Señores Sangre Pura temblando en sus botas. Todavía estaba esperando un extracto bancario completo de Gringotts de todas las deudas contraídas con su familia.</p>
<p>- Escuché algo en ese sentido - respondió Jasmine con una sonrisa irónica.</p>
<p>- Me alegra saber que todavía hay personas dispuestas a remover la olla política, por así decirlo, que no son magos oscuros. Necesitamos más familias neutrales en la mezcla</p>
<p>Jasmine no podría estar más de acuerdo. </p>
<p>- Me alegro de poder ser útil</p>
<p>- Sí, bueno, si alguna vez necesitas un tiempo lejos de estos sinvergüenzas - señaló a la pandilla de Merodeadores que la rodeaban - eres bienvenido a venir y sentarte conmigo y mis amigos un poco más abajo de la mesa. Merlín sabe cómo estás los he soportado durante tanto tiempo "</p>
<p>Jasmine resopló ante las miradas ligeramente ofendidas que los chicos le enviaron. </p>
<p>- Se necesita la paciencia de un santo, déjame decirte</p>
<p>Alice se rió, ligera y aireada, un hoyuelo se hizo más pronunciado en su mejilla izquierda. Su nombre fue llamado desde abajo de la mesa y suspiró. </p>
<p>- El deber llama - dijo Alice y giró sobre sus talones y se volvió hacia Lily y otra chica que Jasmine no reconoció.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué quería Alice? - Preguntó Sirius, un bocado de lo que Jasmine pensó que era pollo y puré, pero honestamente no le importaba lo suficiente como para averiguarlo.</p>
<p>- Mastica con la boca cerrada, chucho - respondió ella, dándole un manotazo una vez mientras él tragaba - Pero, ella solo quería saber si yo era el Heredero Sangre Pura que pensaba que era o no. El resurgimiento de la línea Peverell ha creado un gran revuelo en el Ministerio. Había bastantes bolsillos que iban a ser llenados con el dinero de mi familia una vez que llegara a manos del Ministerio en tres o cuatro años</p>
<p>James agitó un tenedor en el aire, trozos de comida se cayeron</p>
<p>- Mamá estaba hablando de eso. Estaba furiosa porque iban tras el dinero de una línea de esa manera. Era un robo de línea, simple y llanamente. El Ministerio no debería ser Permitido el acceso a las bóvedas familiares, ni siquiera a las familias filiales, no estaría bien, no a menos que el último jefe declare lo contrario</p>
<p>Remus frunció el ceño</p>
<p>- Pero entonces se quedaría en Gringotts para siempre</p>
<p>- No es como si a los goblins les importara tanto, pero los herederos de las líneas tienden a aparecer pocas generaciones después de que se cree que una línea ha terminado. Es de donde proviene toda la teoría de los muggles que roban magia de sangre pura</p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco ante la estupidez de la afirmación. </p>
<p>- Excepto, si revisan las tablas de linajes, todos los nacidos de muggles son de líneas de squib que se remontan a familias de sangre pura</p>
<p>Sirius mordió con bastante saña una pierna de pollo</p>
<p>- Sí, pero la mayoría de los sangre pura se queman o nunca reconocen que un squib nace en su línea. Sus registros se pierden por lo que pueden afirmar que los muggles están robando su magia</p>
<p>Jasmine giró su tenedor pensando antes de señalar a Sirius. </p>
<p>- El único problema con esa afirmación es que la prueba de linaje da el nombre y las generaciones que conducen a la línea de sangre pura. No pueden negar lo que tienen frente a ellos. Las pruebas se extraen de la magia goblin que se ocupa de la sangre y que puede No importa lo sucios que algunos purasangre puedan pensar que son ciertos tipos -  comentó. James, Peter y Remus solo estaban viendo la interacción entre Sirius y Jasmine. No era frecuente que Sirius fuera realmente, bueno, serio.</p>
<p>Jasmine parecía saber los botones correctos que presionar para que él usara su educación de sangre pura. Le hacía parecer bien informado.</p>
<p>Una vista realmente aterradora para la vista.</p>
<p>A pesar de ser uno de los mejores estudiantes de su año, Sirius ciertamente no hizo el papel y la mayoría lo olvidó, hasta que habló sobre magia de sangre, política o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con la historia y la política de los sangre pura. Había sido criado como heredero de la Casa de Black.</p>
<p>Aunque James tuvo una educación similar, sus padres lo habían mantenido al margen de muchos de los asuntos políticos más serios hasta que sintieron que tenía la edad suficiente para manejar lo que estaba pasando en el mundo. Apenas habían comenzado a enseñarle los puntos más sutiles sobre el comercio de tierras, los negocios y la política. Sirius había estado haciendo esto desde que podía hablar.</p>
<p>Sirius cruzó las manos frente a él,</p>
<p>- Nunca había oído hablar de esta prueba de linaje antes. Podría cambiar el mundo mágico si pudieras sacarlo a la luz</p>
<p>- Pensaría que no lo había hecho. Se usa principalmente en víctimas de ataques sin nombre, de ahí por qué se usó en mí. No estaban seguros de si alguna vez me iba a despertar y necesitaban informar a mi familia de mi hospitalización o de mi Los nacidos de muggles tendrían que pedir que se realizara la prueba y, dado que es tan oscuro, muchos ni siquiera sabrían solicitar una. Si puedo obtener información sobre la prueba, entonces podría cambiar el clima político con respecto a los nacidos de muggles y los squibs - dijo Jasmine. respondió, dando golpecitos con los dedos en la mesa de madera envejecida frente a ella. Su mente corría a una milla por minuto, tratando de averiguar qué necesitaba hacer.</p>
<p>Tanta planificación y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo todo ...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 𝟬𝟭𝟬.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nadie se había enfermado cuando se acostaron. Entonces, Jasmine asumió que literalmente tenían una broma de bienvenida inofensiva cada año, y eso fue todo. Luego la llevaron a la Torre de Gryffindor, donde Alice y su amiga Marlene McKinnon la ayudaron a subir las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Había alrededor de trece quintas chicas de Gryffindor, catorce contando a Jasmine, o al menos eso es lo que Alice le había dicho mientras subían las escaleras. Se quedaría con ella, Marlene y Lily. Eran el único dormitorio con espacio.</p>
<p>- Perdón por la ausencia de Lily, tenía que instalarse los primeros años en sus dormitorios y luego necesitaba hablar con McGonagall sobre sus deberes como prefecta este trimestre. Tendrá mucho trabajo extra haciendo el trabajo de dos prefectos. Merlín lo sabe. Remus no va a hacer su trabajo con James y Sirius dándole órdenes - murmuró Marlene mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.</p>
<p>Jasmine notó que había placas de identificación en las puertas con el primer nombre y luego la última inicial de cada persona que vivía en los dormitorios. Los nombres estaban bordados de manera diferente, cada uno tenía un estilo que parecía específico de la persona. La de Jasmine estaba llena de ramas de invierno entrelazadas a través de cada letra, simulando el abrazo de la Muerte. El de Alice estaba loco con hojas brotando en cada esquina. Marlene tenía letras con globos, una escoba y una quaffle a su alrededor. Lily's estaba cubierta de flores y enredaderas. La yo de su nombre incluso estaba salpicada de una margarita. Era algo que no había visto en el futuro y se preguntó por qué se lo habían quitado.</p>
<p>- Oh, ¿te gusta el trabajo de los hechizos? Lily se lo pensó. Pensó que ayudaría a todos a saber dónde vivimos.</p>
<p>Y por eso desapareció. O fue derribado por McGonagall, quien no pudo soportar ver la obra de Lily alrededor del castillo después de su prematura muerte o la magia de su madre murió con ella.</p>
<p>- Es encantador. No he visto nada parecido</p>
<p>- No lo habrías hecho. Lo creó con su ... amigo ... Snape. Los dos siempre están tratando de hacer cosas nuevas. Aunque, los hechizos de Snape tienden a ser ... de tono más oscuro - respondió Alice con cuidado, sin querer calumniar Severus en un lugar donde Lily podría potencialmente escucharla.</p>
<p>Jasmine quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Se había olvidado de Severus. Ella entendía sus motivos en el futuro, después de cinco vidas diferentes, pero todavía no podía soportar lidiar con su sarcástico trasero. Esperaba que no fuera tan malo como un adolescente, pero lo dudaba mucho.</p>
<p>Apostaría los diarios de su padre a que tomaría pociones dobles con Slytherins como su primera clase por la mañana. Después de todo, era una tradición, una que se había establecido mucho antes de su tiempo en Hogwarts. Le había preguntado a Charlie y Bill sobre eso, así como a Sirius y Remus. Incluso McGonagall dijo que cuando asistió a Hogwarts, su primera clase como Gryffindor casi todos los años eran pociones dobles con Slytherin.</p>
<p>Jasmine suspiró. Sería su suerte tener que lidiar con Snape a primera hora de la mañana.</p>
<p>- ¿Hay algo malo con este Snape? -  Preguntó Jasmine mientras se movía hacia su cama en la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Ya podía enumerar lo que le pasaba a Snape, pero quería escuchar lo que otras personas tenían que decir sobre él.</p>
<p>Ro ya se había puesto cómoda durmiendo en la almohada de Jasmine, traidora. Ella nunca iba a sacar todo ese pelo de gato de eso ahora. Ro era verdaderamente una mente maestra malvada.</p>
<p>Alice y Marlene compartieron una mirada mientras consideraban sus pensamientos sobre Snape. Marlene habló primero.</p>
<p>- Severus Snape es un Slytherin con problemas. Se preocupa por Lily, pero eso se debe a sus amigos de la infancia. Odia a los nacidos de muggles y a los mestizos y habla de ellos como basura. Todos excepto Lily. Creo que ella espera poder cambiarlo. , pero creo que él va a lastimarla a largo plazo. Yo me cuidaría a mí misma alrededor de él, si fuera tú - advirtió, dejándose caer en su cama, la cara primero.</p>
<p>A Jasmine siempre le pareció irónico que muchos mestizos odiaran a otros mestizos. Para ella nunca tuvo mucho sentido.</p>
<p>Alice dejó escapar un suspiro forzado. </p>
<p>- Marlene, creo que deberíamos dejar que Jasmine decida qué hacer con Snape cuando lo conozca por primera vez. Me parece que es una persona muy reservada y confía en Lily. Por lo que me ha dicho, ha tenido un vida</p>
<p>Jasmine tenía la sensación de que ambos tenían razón hasta cierto punto. Severus era más que probablemente un mago oscuro en ciernes, que tenía amigos poderosos que querían seguir a un poderoso señor oscuro. Severus Snape no tenía dinero ni prestigio para resistir las demandas de sus amigos en Slytherin. Lo más probable es que les debiera algo incluso por hablar con él. Su madre había arruinado el nombre de Prince al casarse con un muggle después de todo.</p>
<p>Ella se ocuparía de él cuando llegara el momento. Jasmine realmente iba a necesitar prepararse para la entrada de Lily. Era más que probable que la joven bruja le echara un vistazo por algo u otro. Jasmine no la había tratado tan amablemente en el tren y los Merodeadores no estaban aquí para protegerla de la ira de Lily.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, Jasmine dudaba que Lily tuviera algo sobre la ira de la Sra. Weasley.</p>
<p>Para cuando Jasmine se puso su ropa de dormir, Lily entró lentamente en la habitación. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de Jasmine al principio mientras se dirigía directamente a su propia cama entre Alice y Marlene.</p>
<p>Aunque cuando finalmente notó la cama extra, su mirada se volvió hacia su nueva compañera de cuarto. Sus ojos esmeralda podían cortar diamantes con la mirada que le enviaba a Jasmine. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?</p>
<p>Marlene dejó escapar un suspiro</p>
<p>- Ella vive aquí, Lily. Pasamos por esto contigo antes. Somos el único dormitorio en la torre con espacio extra en este momento</p>
<p>- Como sea - murmuró Lily amotinada.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo fueron los primeros años? - Preguntó Alice, rompiendo un poco el hielo mientras se dejaba caer en el lado de la cama de Lily. El pelirrojo gimió.</p>
<p>- Están tan necesitados. Todos querían que los ayudara a desempacar o tuve que abrazar a algunos de ellos cuando me dijeron que extrañaban su casa. Luego tuve que ir a hablar con McGonagall, quien me dijo que estaba para enseñarle a Jasmine mañana. Aparentemente, tenemos el mismo horario de clases</p>
<p>Marlene silbó. </p>
<p>- ¡Maldita sea, Jasmine, debes ser muy inteligente para entrar en las mismas clases que Lily!</p>
<p>Jasmine sintió un poco de calor arrastrándose por sus mejillas. </p>
<p>- Supongo. Esta es la primera vez que asisto a una escuela, así que tal vez todo fue una casualidad hasta este momento - admitió con un gesto de la mano.</p>
<p>Alice puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. </p>
<p>- Si probaste o hiciste algún trabajo para estas clases y fuiste admitido, entonces estás más que calificado para ellas. ¿Por qué todos mis amigos son tan exasperadamente inteligentes? - Ella refunfuñó, levantando las manos por encima de la cabeza con exasperación.</p>
<p>Marlene dejó escapar una pequeña risa entrecortada, no el tipo de risa que Jasmine imaginaba saliendo de ella, pensó que Marlene tendría un tipo de risa resoplida, no del tipo silencioso que acababa de hacer.</p>
<p>- ¿Soy una amiga inteligente? ¡Alice, te das muy poco crédito! ¡Eres realmente buena en Herbología y Defensa! ¡Algún día vas a ser una Auror! Tú y Frank serán la pareja más linda del mundo. ¡fuerza! - Marlene exclamó, dando un pequeño salto en el aire en su emoción, su voz ya aguda subió un poco más.</p>
<p>- ¿Quieres ser un Auror con tu novio? - Preguntó Jasmine, con una ceja levantada mientras Alice rodaba en su cama, enterrando su rostro en las sábanas.</p>
<p>- ¡Marlene! ¡Frank y yo ni siquiera estamos saliendo todavía! ¡Vas a hacerle creer a Jasmine que estoy obsesionada con el Heredero Longbottom!</p>
<p>Jasmine sintió que una sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro. </p>
<p>- Ah, eso te interesa Frank. He escuchado historias de terror sobre su madre. Realmente te debe gustar un desafío - respondió, y la cara de Alice se puso de un rojo brillante.</p>
<p>- ¿Quién no aprobaría a Alice? - Lily espetó, sus puños apretados mientras miraba acusadora a Jasmine.</p>
<p>Marlene dejó escapar un largo suspiro. </p>
<p>- Lily, Augusta Longbottom es muy particular sobre con quién puede salir su hijo. Ella tiene que aprobarlos personalmente. Hay una razón por la que Frank no ha invitado a Alice a Hogsmeade todavía. El pobre chico quiere, pero puede . La política de los sangre pura puede ser complicada, y el amor no siempre es la razón de los matrimonios - explicó con un cansado encogimiento de hombros.</p>
<p>Probablemente Marlene había tenido conversaciones similares con sus padres. Ella era mestiza, pero venía de una larga línea de sangre pura antes de eso. Sin duda, su padre tenía expectativas de con quién se iba a casar.</p>
<p>- Deberías ir tras Frank primero. Ignora las malditas reglas y pídele a Frank que vaya a Hogsmeade - le dijo Lily a su mejor amiga, con los ojos verdes brillantes. Alice dejó escapar un gemido debajo de la almohada con la que se había cubierto la cara.</p>
<p>Un pequeño timbre vino de un reloj en la pared, indicando que era elfo por la noche. Las cuatro chicas miran el reloj con fascinación mórbida por un momento antes de que Lily maldiga y corra hacia su baúl y rebusque en él en busca de ropa de dormir. Jasmine notó que los otros dos hicieron lo mismo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y deseó poder permanecer despierta un poco más, pero luego sacó su varita y sacó su ropa de su baúl, sin molestarse en mirar a través de ella por su cuenta. Había encantado ese baúl para que tuviera casi demasiados compartimentos y no tenía tiempo suficiente para intentar encontrar dónde había puesto su ropa.</p>
<p>La mañana llegó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Jasmine. Ro la despertó masajeando sus pequeñas patas en su mejilla cerca de su marca rúnica muy sensible. Sin demasiada suavidad, apartó a su gato de la cara y se levantó de la cama. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que el desayuno ya había comenzado. Jasmine se volvió hacia las camas de sus compañeras de cuarto y notó que todas estaban vacías. Había un encantamiento silenciador bien colocado alrededor de su cama para que no los hubiera escuchado levantarse.</p>
<p>Bueno, parecía que ninguno de ellos había intentado despertarla o incluso esperar a ver si sabía dónde estaba el Gran Comedor. Jasmine supuso que esta era su forma de novatar a la chica nueva. Lástima, bromee con ellos, podría encontrarla en Hogwarts sin ningún problema. </p>
<p>- Gracias, Ro - le dijo Jasmine a su gato, dándole una última mascota antes de vestirse y dirigirse al Gran Comedor.</p>
<p>Fingió perderse una o dos veces. El desayuno continuaría durante al menos otros treinta minutos. Si perdía más tiempo, se perdería su comida de la mañana y nadie quería ocuparse de Jasmine cuando tenía hambre.</p>
<p>Entonces, siguió adelante y entró en el pasillo. Jasmine ni siquiera miró a Lily y sus amigas. Se dio cuenta de que Alice se sonrojaba por el rabillo del ojo cuando Jasmine no hizo ningún movimiento para reconocerlos. Si iban a ser pequeños detalles, ella simplemente los ignoraría. Podía sentir que Lily deliberadamente no miraba a ningún lado cerca de Jasmine, Marlene poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Parecía que algunos de ellos lamentaban sus acciones.</p>
<p>Quién diría que Lily Evans podría ser tan malditamente mezquina. En realidad, ni siquiera había hecho nada. Jasmine acaba de decirle que no se sentía cómoda compartiendo su pasado con ella. A Jasmine le recordó un poco a Hermione. Su amiga de pelo tupido de otra vida no se había convertido en su amiga fácilmente. Habían peleado como perros y gatos durante casi un mes antes de que Hermione casi fuera asesinada por un trol de montaña. Por otra parte, Lily en realidad tenía amigos, a diferencia de Hermione. Jasmine también era la chica nueva por la que la gente sentía curiosidad, pero la encontraba aterradora y, hasta cierto punto, extrañamente atractiva. Solo esperaba que Lily se recuperara un poco más rápido que Hermione.</p>
<p>Se movió alrededor de las mesas y encontró a los Merodeadores metiendo apresuradamente un trozo de pergamino en el libro de texto de defensa de Remus. ¿Habían estado mirando el mapa, entonces? ¿Se estaban asegurando de que llegara a desayunar a tiempo? Ella lo esperaba, y eso trajo una pequeña sonrisa a su rostro previamente fruncido. </p>
<p>- ¿Y qué están haciendo? - Preguntó Jasmine, sentándose y tomando un panecillo y un poco de avena y bayas.</p>
<p>- Nada en realidad - dijo James, metiéndose un poco de tostada cubierta de miel en la boca.</p>
<p>Ugh.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué no viniste con Evans? - Sirius cuestionó mientras sacaba el horario de Jasmine y lo agitaba frente a ella.</p>
<p>- Ella dijo que no querías comer, pero Cornamenta se mostró escéptico - bromeó Peter desde la izquierda de Remus. Jasmine casi lo había echado de menos.</p>
<p>Agarró el horario.</p>
<p>- Pusieron un encantamiento silenciador en mi cama y se fueron antes de que me despertara. Parece que podría no ser bienvenida en su pequeño grupo - respondió, mientras leía su horario.</p>
<p>Pociones dobles con Slytherin justo después del desayuno.</p>
<p>Ella sabía que esto pasaría.</p>
<p>- ¿Te importaría mostrarme mis clases hoy? - Preguntó ella, esperando sus reacciones.</p>
<p>Remus le arrebató el horario de la mano y lo leyó una vez más. Su ceja se elevó mientras tomaba su curso. Ella no era holgazana y se lo demostraría a todo el mundo. </p>
<p>- Tienes muchas de las mismas clases que yo. Puedo llevarte a ellas hoy. No hay necesidad de perderte - le dijo entregándole el papel.</p>
<p>- Gracias.</p>
<p>Remus le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa antes de regresar a su desayuno. Sirius estaba besando a sus espaldas y ella le sacó la lengua. El perro animago le dio el dedo. </p>
<p>- ¿Es eso de todos modos para tratar a una dama, Canuto? - Preguntó James, señalando el gesto de su amigo.</p>
<p>- ¡Sr. Black! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? - McGonagall gritó y Sirius salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, el profesor de transfiguración pisándole los talones.</p>
<p>¿Era esto normal? Ninguno de los otros Merodeadores se inmutó.</p>
<p>- ¿Eso pasa a menudo?</p>
<p>James resopló. </p>
<p>- Más de lo que cabría esperar</p>
<p>Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante las imágenes que inundan su mente. Sirius se metió en muchos problemas, se lo había dicho en el futuro, pero ella realmente no le había creído. Ahora bien... Los Merodeadores eran verdaderos alborotadores, volviendo locos a los profesores y causando el caos. Trajo una sonrisa afectuosa a su rostro lleno de cicatrices. Era agridulce que tuviera el alma de alguien que era hijo de Lily y James, pero tenía el cuerpo de alguien que apenas tenía lazos con James.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los Merodeadores restantes se dirigieran a las pociones. Básicamente actuaban como guardaespaldas, rodeándola por todos lados para que nadie la chocara y la empujara. Fue amable, pero completamente innecesario. Jasmine era más que capaz de cuidarse a sí misma, a pesar de lo delicada que se veía. Solo un Slytherin trató de interponerse entre ella y los Merodeadores y ella lo reconoció. Era Theodore Nott mayor. Su Theo se había parecido notablemente a su padre, tenían los mismos rasgos aristocráticos, pómulos altos, el mismo cabello castaño oscuro que siempre tenía una ligera ondulación y la misma boca delgada. La principal diferencia eran sus ojos, los de Theo siempre habían sido de un cálido marrón terroso, los ojos de su padre eran de un gris frío como la piedra.</p>
<p>Theodore Nott Senior era un bastardo frío que golpeó a su hijo y mató a su esposa, el mismo hombre que un día terminaría en Azkaban por matar, cazar y torturar muggles, nacidos de muggles, mestizos y criaturas mágicas. ¿Había alguna forma de salvar a un hombre que pudiera vagar por ese camino? Theo había mencionado que su madre dijo que su marido no siempre había sido horrible, que se había preocupado hasta que Voldemort lo había atrapado.</p>
<p>Jasmine tenía la teoría de que la marca oscura llevaba a sus seguidores a la locura si no eran lo suficientemente hábiles en Oclumancia. Solo Severus realmente había mantenido la cordura al final y era un bastardo en sus mejores días. ¿Quizás la marca podría haber amplificado eso?</p>
<p>Ella negó con la cabeza y lo ignoró, volviéndose para mirar a Theodore Nott Senior antes de que James lo maldijera. </p>
<p>- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - Preguntó, su tono causal, pero cauteloso.</p>
<p>El Slytherin miró su rostro, notando las cicatrices y sus extraños ojos antes de responder. </p>
<p>- Solo viendo al monstruo que dejaron entrar al castillo. Esperaba a alguien más imponente cuando escuché que un Lord Slayer iba a asistir a Hogwarts - respondió dándole otro arriba y abajo, ahora viendo la basura de cicatrices arriba y abajo. en sus brazos. Era bastante fácil decir que eran de maleficios, maldiciones y toda materia de magia oscura. Él entrecierra los ojos en la marca junto a su ojo ciego y le da un gesto de aprobación antes de alejarse hacia el salón de pociones.</p>
<p>Ella había pasado su inspección, supuso.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué fue eso? - James pregunta, mirando a la espalda del quinto año de Slytherin en retirada.</p>
<p>- Política, James, política - respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Ella había pasado algún tipo de prueba. Probablemente fue un tema popular en la sala común de Slytherin anoche. Muchas de sus familias le debían antiguos favores a su familia. Todos la estarían observando para ver si era una heredera a la que pudieran presionar o si era alguien con quien pudieran aliarse.</p>
<p>James le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad antes de señalar dramáticamente el salón de pociones. Sirius ya estaba sentado en la habitación cerca de la parte de atrás, con una sonrisa devoradora de mierda adornando sus rasgos. Los otros tres Merodeadores tomaron sus asientos y Jasmine se dirigió hacia el frente de la habitación, pasando a Lily, Alice, Marlene y otra chica que no conocía. Se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba sentado solo lejos de Lily y de su propia mesa.</p>
<p>¿Ya habían comenzado a pelear? ¿Era realmente tan importante la lealtad de sangre a los quince años? o era otra cosa?</p>
<p>De cualquier manera, cuando Slughorn la vio, aplaudió y le hizo señas para que se acercara. </p>
<p>- ¡Ah, debes ser Jasmine Peverell! ¡Es un placer conocerte! Leí algunos de tus trabajos este verano y fue de primera. Ahora, Albus me habló de tus ojos, así que ¿por qué no te sientas en el frente junto a ti?, Severus, para que no tengas que esforzarte mucho - dijo y le indicó que se sentara junto a un inquietante Severus Snape. - ¡No te preocupes, es uno de mis mejores estudiantes! ¡Tengo la sensación de que trabajarán bien juntos!</p>
<p>Volvió a aplaudir y la empujó hacia la adusta adolescente. Oh, esta sería una lección interesante.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 𝟬𝟭𝟭.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasmine podía sentir la ardiente mirada que estaba recibiendo de Severus. Se veía extremadamente diferente, al igual que todas las personas que había conocido en el pasado, pero a pesar de que estaba frunciendo el ceño con fiereza, parecía menos estresado y más liviano que en el futuro. Severus era más joven, más delgado, su nariz no estaba tan enganchada como en el futuro. Ella siempre había adivinado que se lo había roto en algún momento cuando era más joven, y simplemente no se curaba correctamente, y parecía que ella tenía razón. Tenía los hombros encorvados y faltaba confianza.</p>
<p>No parecía emocionado de tener un compañero de pociones.</p>
<p>El sentimiento era más que mutuo, pero Jasmine no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo con el profesor Slughorn. Entonces, se sentó junto a Severus Snape y rezó a Merlín para que no perdiera los estribos. Severus era uno de los muchos magos que la Muerte le había enviado de regreso a tiempo para salvar, por lo que iba a necesitar intentar hacerse amiga de él. Jasmine solo esperaba que fuera un poco más accesible que en el futuro.</p>
<p>Por alguna razón, ella altamente cualquier oración sería respondida.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de presentarse antes de que Slughorn comenzara la clase. </p>
<p>- Bienvenidos a tu quinto año de pociones. Como vas a escuchar con bastante frecuencia esta semana, este es tu año de búhos. Hoy, vamos a trabajar con una poción que muchos de ustedes probablemente hayan visto antes. ¿Alguien puede nombrar esto? - Hizo un gesto hacia un caldero lleno de poción para dormir sin sueños. Jasmine lo había visto más que suficientes veces para saberlo.</p>
<p>Jasmine vio como solo Lily y Severus levantaban la mano. James y Sirius estaban ocupados mofándose de Snape.</p>
<p>Estúpidos</p>
<p>Ella se encogió de hombros y levantó el brazo también. Los ojos de Slughorn se iluminaron al ver a su estudiante más nuevo participando en clase y le indicó que respondiera.</p>
<p>- Señorita Peverell, ¿Qué poción es esta?</p>
<p>Tanto Lily como Severus se volvieron para mirarla. </p>
<p>- Es Sueño sin sueños, que se usa para ayudar a las personas con insomnio. Comúnmente se da a las víctimas de la guerra y sufren traumas debido a los terrores nocturnos. El principal problema con esta poción es que es altamente adictiva y solo se puede administrar con moderación o se crea una dependencia - respondió, repasando todo lo que había aprendido sobre la poción durante sus nueve vidas.</p>
<p>Slughorn asintió vigorosamente con aprobación, sus ojos azules brillando con aprobación. </p>
<p>- Sí, muy bien. ¡Parece que alguien hizo su lectura de verano! ¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor!</p>
<p>Hubo un bufido detrás de ella. </p>
<p>- Más bien aprendió de la experiencia de primera mano  </p>
<p>La voz era femenina, elevada y desagradable. Tenía el presentimiento de que era un sangre pura de Slytherin. Jasmine ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta para ver quién era, lo averiguaría. Por ahora, la clase era más importante.</p>
<p>Slughorn fingió no escuchar lo que sus Slytherin decían sobre ella y siguió adelante con su lección. Uno tenía que amar cómo el personal nunca detuvo el acoso dentro de la comunidad de Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Comenzó a escribir las instrucciones en la pizarra. Jasmine estaba sinceramente agradecida por haber sido puesta al frente del salón de clases. Slughorn tenía una letra horrible y con un solo ojo bueno necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir. Su runa no podía sentir la escritura, solo mover cosas y objetos. Era más como la visión de un murciélago que cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez en unos años, cuando tuviera suficiente tiempo para analizar runas avanzadas, podría crear una que le devolviera la visión. O, al menos, imitar la visión real lo suficiente como para que su ojo parezca completamente funcional.</p>
<p>Jasmine sacó una pluma y rápidamente comenzó a escribir las partes importantes de las instrucciones antes de moverse para recoger los ingredientes. Severus la agarró por la muñeca. </p>
<p>- No arruines esto - siseó antes de soltar su brazo.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo para que la habitación se convirtiera en un rugido bajo cuando diferentes grupos intentaron hacer pociones. Severus y Jasmine trabajaron juntos en silencio, pero eficientemente. Ambos sabían lo que estaban haciendo, y aunque se comunicaban a través de gruñidos, nada había salido mal, todavía. El color de la poción era perfecto para el paso en el que estaban.</p>
<p>La poción de Remus y Peter echaba espuma de un feo marrón que se suponía que era azul claro. James y Sirius parecían estar haciéndolo bastante bien, el color solo estaba ligeramente apagado, ya que su poción era un índigo profundo. Lily y Marlene estaban bien, pero el color aún no era perfecto, no como la poción en la que estaban trabajando Jasmine y Severus.</p>
<p>No esperaría nada menos que perfecto del Príncipe Mestizo.</p>
<p>Lily siguió mirando hacia ellos, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro durante toda la lección, lo que podría haber sido la razón detrás de su poción menos que perfecta. Jasmine tuvo que preguntarse por qué Lily estaba siendo tan molesta. ¿Era porque estaba relacionada con James de alguna manera distante? ¿Fue porque no hizo lo que le pidió? ¿Estaba ella celosa?</p>
<p>Jasmine no estaba del todo segura, pero de una forma u otra, iba a romper la mentalidad de la abeja reina que Lily parecía tener sobre las chicas de Gryffindor en su dormitorio. Tanto Alice como Marlene parecían bastante amables. No parecía gustarles que Lily los hubiera convencido de dejarla para encontrar el Gran Comedor sola esa mañana, así que no podían estar del todo mal. También se habían presentado la noche anterior y tenían algunas bromas encantadoras para acompañarlo.</p>
<p>Se encogió de hombros mientras agregaba el último trozo de intestinos picados a la poción, dejándola reposar durante tres minutos y no más. Severus la miró con casi una mirada de aprobación. Un gran elogio del futuro murciélago de la mazmorra. No parecía querer hablar con ella, pero el Slytherin parecía estar de mejor humor después de darse cuenta de que ella no era completamente inútil en el aula.</p>
<p>No fue hasta que ella removió la poción en el momento exacto que él dijo algo. </p>
<p>- Sabes cómo preparar una poción superior a la media</p>
<p>- Aprendí de los mejores - respondió ella, una sonrisa formándose ante el recordatorio de un Severus Snape mayor respirando en su cuello enseñándole pociones. Podría haber sido un idiota, pero sabía de lo que estaba hablando si estabas dispuesto a hacer el trabajo.</p>
<p>- Me gustaría conocer a tu maestro de pociones - le dijo mientras terminaba la poción embotellándola. Su acento era diferente de lo que recordaba, y había vivido nueve vidas lidiando con Severus Snape, pero veinte años mayor. No era un acento de clase alta de sangre pura, sino uno que tenía notas de clase baja salpicadas entre sus palabras. Era algo lindo y estaba un poco molesta porque no se había enterado de esto antes.</p>
<p>Jasmine se sintió extremadamente engañada.</p>
<p>- Soy Jasmine Peverell - dijo, dejando que su acento austríaco se filtrara en su voz mientras extendía una mano para estrecharla. Arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario.</p>
<p>- Soy Severus Snape - respondió, tomando su mano vacilante. Ella notó que sus ojos estaban mirando por encima de su hombro derecho a James y Sirius, quienes observaban su interacción con los ojos entrecerrados.</p>
<p>- Ignora a esos imbéciles de allí - murmuró, señalando a los Merodeadores con el pulgar. Casi sacó una sonrisa del severo Slytherin, su boca delgada y pellizcada solo un poco y lo contó como una victoria.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Slughorn comenzara a hacer rondas entre las parejas para ver quién había hecho la poción correctamente.</p>
<p>La respuesta fue bastante obvia y cuando el profesor se dirigió hacia su escritorio, aplaudió para llamar la atención de todos. </p>
<p>- Ahora, clase, esta es una poción perfectamente hecha. Parece que la Sra. Peverell y el Sr. Snape han preparado un sueño sin sueños, que puede y será enviado a Madam Pomphrey para su uso real en la enfermería. Diez puntos para ambos Slytherin y Gryffindor. No solo por preparar una poción que valga una O en tus OWLS, sino también por el trabajo en equipo entre casas. No todos los Gryffindor y Slytherin pueden combinarse y funcionar tan bien - dijo efusivamente.</p>
<p>Jasmine notó que el costado del cuello de Severus se estaba poniendo bastante rojo por la vergüenza. Supuso que también debería sentir lo mismo, si no hubiera pasado sus últimas nueve vidas como La-Chica-Que-Sangrienta-Vivió. Había tenido demasiada atención en ella de forma regular. Algo como esto ni siquiera la puso en fase. Ella simplemente ignoró sus palabras y miró al frente, pensando en todas las formas en que la habitación era diferente en el pasado.</p>
<p>Jasmine realmente no se había dado cuenta, pero la habitación era más luminosa y, honestamente, parecía un poco más limpia de lo que recordaba en su época. Severus Snape había sido un hombre amargado y eso se reflejaba en su lúgubre espacio de enseñanza. Por otra parte, había sido chantajeado para que enseñara, por lo que era más que probable que se necesitara alguna forma de pequeña venganza para mantener al hombre un poco cuerdo.</p>
<p>Independientemente, las clases terminaron poco después de eso con Severus dándole un pequeño asentimiento antes de agachar la cabeza y salir corriendo a su siguiente clase. No fue hasta que Snape se perdió de vista que sintió una mano agarrar su hombro con bastante fuerza.</p>
<p>Podía sentir que era James, tratando de contenerse de hechizar al pobre Severus, quien probablemente se había escapado para evitar una confrontación con ellos. James tenía a su grupo de amigos detrás de él. Jasmine estaba orgullosa de que no hubiera atacado automáticamente al Slytherin por estar cerca de ella.</p>
<p>Hogwarts no había sido tan... orientado a grupos de amigos cuando ella asistió. ¿Quizás simplemente no había suficientes estudiantes para que eso sucediera?</p>
<p>- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me lastimas el hombro con tu agarre? No soy una quaffle - dijo Jasmine, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la oyera. James casi saltó un pie en el aire cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba lastimando. Le dio dos palmaditas en debería disculparse antes de intentar responder, el idiota.</p>
<p>- Siento lo de tu brazo. Es solo que ... no me gusta Snape. Él simplemente existe y, a veces, eso me molesta y cuando lo vi mirándote a la cara como lo hace mucha gente antes de insultarte ...</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó escapar un largo suspiro. La gente siempre iba a mirarla a la cara y siempre la iban a insultar. </p>
<p>- Honestamente puedo pelear mis propias batallas. <em>Severus</em> - hizo un punto para enfatizar su nombre y vio a Sirius fingir náuseas, Remus golpeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza - fue completamente cortés. No quiero verte molestando él porque existe en el mismo espacio que tú, James Potter </p>
<p>Murmuró algo en voz baja que sonaba mucho a "matar la alegría" antes de cruzarse de brazos y hacer un puchero antes de volverse hacia la siguiente clase.</p>
<p>Remus hizo un gesto para seguir con una expresión un poco extraña en su rostro. Mantuvo el paso un poco más lejos de Sirius, James y Peter, que bromeaban y susurraban conspiradores. Cuando estuvieron completamente fuera del alcance del oído, preguntó:</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo lograste que se alejara de Severus? Lo he estado intentando durante años, Evans lo ha estado intentando desde que lo conoció ...</p>
<p>- Le dije algunas similitudes bastante inquietantes con él y la gente que me había ... tomado ... de mi familia. Ellos se habían metido conmigo de la misma manera que ustedes los Merodeadores se meten con Severus. Le dije a James que no iba a hablar con él. él si seguía haciendo lo que estaba haciendo </p>
<p>Remus parpadeó. </p>
<p>- ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Acabas de razonar con él?</p>
<p>Ella se encogió de hombros. </p>
<p>- Sí. James estaba bastante horrorizado al descubrir que incluso lo asocié con mis antiguos cuidadores. Él me considera familia. La única razón por la que siento que te ignoró fue que tanto Sirius como Peter te superan en votos por más razonables que sean. Y James, sin duda, le encanta que Evans se levante.</p>
<p>El hombre lobo asintió, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa afectuosa. </p>
<p>- Me alegro de que al menos lo hayas convencido de que deje de comportarse de manera bastante destructiva. No sé si Sirius dejará de intentar convencer a James de que intimide a Severus ...</p>
<p>- Será mejor que él, o me responderá. Y, no le van a gustar los resultados del duelo que ocurrirá - respondió Jasmine, haciendo crujir los nudillos de una manera amenazante. Sirius no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra ella en un duelo, al menos, no hasta dentro de una década.</p>
<p>Remus se estremeció antes de mirar alrededor del pasillo y fue entonces cuando Jasmine notó que estaba vacío. Parecía que los demás se habían adelantado sin ellos. Esto dejó a Remus y Jasmine solos, de nuevo. Pero fue entonces cuando sintió algo flotando justo encima de ellos. ¿Alguien estaba tratando de atacarlos?</p>
<p>Jasmine puso una mano en el brazo de Remus y lo tiró hacia un lado y los apartó del camino justo antes de que un globo de agua los hubiera golpeado. O cualquier líquido que hubiera en los globos, porque ciertamente no olía a agua una vez que salpicó el suelo del castillo. Hubo una risa distante y los dos se miraron el uno al otro y luego asintieron antes de correr por el pasillo.</p>
<p>Se les lanzaban globos de agua de izquierda a derecha y Jasmine los apartaba a ambos de manera experta.</p>
<p>Peeves maldijo antes de lanzarse en picado una vez que llegaron al ala de Transformaciones.  Incluso Peeves temía la ira de McGonagall si arruinaba algo cerca de su salón de clases.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo supiste que iba a hacer eso? - Preguntó Remus, un poco sin aliento para cuando llegaron al salón de Transformaciones.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella los había guiado la mayor parte del camino hasta allí. El fantasma los había estado persiguiendo por los pasillos, intentando cubrirlos con varios tipos de líquidos. Jasmine se preguntó si James y Sirius habían puesto a Peeves a la altura. No se habría olvidado de jugar una mala pasada tan sucia. Ella había estado reprimiendo su mente destructivamente creativa al convencerlos de que no le hicieran una broma cruel a los Slytherin.</p>
<p>Ella tocó la runa en el lado izquierdo de su rostro en respuesta a su pregunta. Podía sentir los surcos de las cicatrices frotándose contra la punta de su dedo. </p>
<p>- Esto no es solo para decoración, ¿sabes?</p>
<p>- No sé lo suficiente sobre Ancient Runes para saber lo que hace... - respondió, mirando la marca, casi extendiendo la mano para tocarla, pero deteniéndose en el último minuto. Por mucho que Jasmine quisiera que Remus se acercara a las personas y las tocara físicamente, incluso de las formas más mundanas, en realidad no le gustaba que la gente le tocara la cara. Nunca lo había hecho, sin importar la vida que estuviera viviendo. Solo unas pocas personas habían llegado a tocar alguna de sus cicatrices.</p>
<p>- Otorga "vista" o la ilusión de ello. Otorga un poco de un sonar de murciélago a mi alrededor, por lo que puedo distinguir formas a mi alrededor. Es genial para batir en duelo ya que literalmente tengo ojos en la parte posterior de mi cabeza - Jasmine le dijo mientras entraban al salón de Transformaciones. La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de diferentes escritorios. Vio a Lily, Marlene, Alice y algunas otras chicas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw hablando cerca de la esquina izquierda de la habitación.</p>
<p>James, Sirius y Peter estaban todos en la fila central, mirando hacia la puerta mientras se sentaban en los largos escritorios. Los miraban mientras caminaban, sin un toque de sustancia nefasta en ellos. Los tres Merodeadores parecían sorprendidos. Ella tenía razón, habían intentado gastarle una broma.</p>
<p>Malditos mocosos.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, todavía estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para evitar a Peeves?</p>
<p>Los labios de Jasmine se curvaron en una sonrisa bastante cruel que hizo que los chicos retrocedieran un poco hacia los escritorios mientras ella se acercaba. </p>
<p>- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que es mágico? - Preguntó, batiendo sus pestañas de una manera ligeramente amenazadora.</p>
<p>Peter chilló y cayó del escritorio a la fila detrás de él, llamando la atención de todos en la habitación.</p>
<p>Sirius sonrió y se inclinó cerca del rostro de Jasmine. </p>
<p>- Ahora, Jazz, ¿y si te dijera que no te creo?</p>
<p>Jasmine golpeó a Sirius en la frente. Aunque no le importaba que James la llamara Jazz, sonaba un poco extraño salir de la boca de Sirius. Ella podía decir que él se estaba burlando de ella usando el apodo. </p>
<p>- Entonces, diría que estábamos en un callejón sin salida bastante inconveniente, Heir Black."</p>
<p>La nariz de Sirius se arrugó ante la mención de que todavía era el Heredero Negro. Estaba a punto de replicar de nuevo, cuando la manija de la habitación giró y todos se apresuraron a sus asientos justo cuando McGonagall entró. Ella era una mujer en una misión.</p>
<p>Sin duda a punto de darles a todos el discurso de BÚHO. Jasmine suspiró y comenzó a desconectarse. Esta iba a ser la novena vez que escuchaba esto.</p>
<p>La clase transcurrió relativamente sin incidentes. Lo único que realmente le interesaba era ver la forma en que los Merodeadores actuaban en un salón de clases fuera de las pociones. James y Sirius eran particularmente irritantes de ver. Lanzaron hechizos con una facilidad perezosa que casi la hizo subir por la pared. Si bien era una gran lanzadora de hechizos, le había costado muchas vidas diferentes culminar las habilidades que tenía hoy. En su primera vida, estaba dotada pero no natural, incluso Jasmine podía admitir eso ahora. Fueron necesarios otros dos antes de que los hechizos comenzaran a llegar con el tipo de facilidad que Sirius y James mostraban. Los dos eran prodigios, no era de extrañar que Voldemort, en un futuro cercano, intentara convencerlos de su lado de la guerra. Ahora, eso no quiere decir que los dos no pasaran mucho tiempo practicando su trabajo de hechizos en su habitación,</p>
<p>Remus fue una historia completamente diferente. Trabajó duro en clase y aunque no consiguió los hechizos en su primer intento, volvía a su libro de texto y lo intentaba una y otra vez hasta que lo hacía bien. Parecía que Remus necesitaba entender completamente la teoría detrás de cada pieza de magia que lanzaba antes de poder perfeccionarla. Era casi lo opuesto a James y Sirius, quienes a pesar de su casting, no eran los mejores en aplicación teórica. Jasmine había visto eso de primera mano con ellos atascados cerca del final de sus transformaciones animagas. Tenían el hechizo reducido a un arte, pero el aspecto mental se les escapaba.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, estaba Peter. No encajaba con sus amigos, en absoluto. Luchó por mantenerse al día incluso con el más simple de los hechizos. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera terminara durante el período de clase, dejando a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran a ponerse al día.</p>
<p>Jasmine nunca entendió del todo cómo Peter se las había arreglado para permanecer en este grupo durante tanto tiempo, que fue hasta que los traicionó y consiguió que mataran a James. Parecía más un fan de James y Sirius que un amigo. Siguió a los dos como un cachorro perdido. Jasmine no estaba segura de lo que pensaban los otros Merodeadores de Peter.</p>
<p>Luego estaba Lily. Era una maravilla verla, aunque era obvio que la transfiguración no era su tema más fuerte. Era casi demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Lily observaría la forma en que la profesora McGonagall movía su varita, leería la teoría una vez, tal vez dos, y luego dominaría el hechizo y comprendería los principales principios detrás de él. Sin embargo, Jasmine había visto a Lily leyendo el material para la clase durante el desayuno, por lo que podría haber estado practicando esta mañana.</p>
<p>Jasmine estaba empezando a comprender finalmente por qué sus padres y sus amigos habían sido apreciados por el personal de Hogwarts. No era frecuente que hubiera una colección de personas tan talentosas bajo un mismo techo durante tanto tiempo. Esto ni siquiera cuenta a Severus Snape, quien cambiaría el mundo con algunas de sus pociones. Sin embargo, Jasmine se iba a asegurar de que nunca entrara en la enseñanza como profesión, a menos que contratara a un aprendiz en un laboratorio en algún lugar lejos de Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Ella frunció el ceño, tocándose la barbilla mientras cambiaba su erizo en un encantador cojín de alfiler y la espalda para McGonagall, asegurándose de agregar el escudo de la familia Peverell como un diseño adicional en la tela. </p>
<p>- ¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor!</p>
<p>Jasmine suspiró mientras el profesor se alejaba, dándole la espalda al pobre animal. No iba a ver a Severus lanzar nada hasta al menos el jueves, en DADA. Eso era, si Brightbark les dejaba lanzar algo. El idiota le había estado mirando extrañas durante sus comidas los últimos días.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 𝟬𝟭𝟮.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comenzaron las clases y nada cambió realmente para Jasmine. Todo avanzaba sin problemas, es decir, hasta su primera clase de defensa el jueves. El profesor Brightbark había presentado su clase como una defensa contra la más oscura de las magias. </p>
<p>- La magia solo debe usarse en la búsqueda de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor sin el uso de la violencia. Pero, a veces, la defensa es necesaria de aquellos que podrían significarle daño - le había dicho a la clase, mirando a los Slytherin y Sirius y Jasmine en particular. ¿Esperaba que saltaran y lo atacaran? Jasmine tenía cosas mucho mejores que hacer que atacar a un profesor con sobrepeso y fuera de forma.</p>
<p>Había notado que el puño de Sirius se apretó con bastante fuerza cuando Brightbark los señaló como oscuros y potencialmente peligrosos. Hasta cierto punto, no estaba equivocado. Jasmine y Sirius eran extremadamente peligrosos. Jasmine había visto la forma en que Sirius se batía en duelo en el futuro y eso fue después de años en Azkaban. Solo podía imaginar lo bueno que había sido antes de su período de doce años en prisión.</p>
<p>James le dio un ligero apretón al hombro de Sirius y una mirada comprensiva. Jasmine se preguntó si esto le había pasado a Sirius antes. James tenía un extraño ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras escuchaba el zumbido de Brightbark una y otra vez. </p>
<p>- Ahora, hay diferentes elementos de la magia, algunos más abominables que otros. Algunos nacen así y necesitan aprender a frenar ese apetito malicioso.</p>
<p>Jasmine tenía un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago. Esta clase estaba comenzando a ir en una dirección tipo Umbridge. Parece que este hombre, al igual que el sapo en el futuro, estaba aterrorizado por la magia oscura, pero por razones completamente diferentes. A Umbridge le preocupaba que enseñar a sus estudiantes magia de cualquier tipo fuera usada contra el Ministerio en rebelión. Brightback temía que sus estudiantes usaran sus conocimientos para matarse entre sí y oscurecerse entre ellos, lo cual era ridículo. Si Jasmine iba a matar a alguien, nunca la verían venir. Ella no era de las que dejaban testigos y las aulas solían tener muchos de ellos.</p>
<p>Parpadeó dos veces, dándose cuenta de que se había perdido un fragmento de su discurso. Oh, bueno, no parecía que hubiera cambiado mucho en los últimos diez minutos, salvo por diferentes estudiantes que se dormían en varios lugares del aula. Sólo Lily parecía estar tomando notas, todos los demás se habían rendido.</p>
<p>- Algunas ramas de la magia son más oscuras que otras ... algunas son mutiladas por ellas, mientras que otras quedan atrapadas en el medio. En un espacio gris, por así decirlo - había mirado directamente a Jasmine mientras decía eso. Al principio, ella solo pensó que sus cicatrices habían llamado su atención y las reconoció como un residuo de magia oscura. No fue hasta que dividió a los estudiantes en grupos que ella notó su... parcialidad.</p>
<p>El profesor Brightbark había dividido la habitación en tres grupos por afinidad mágica: claro, oscuro y gris. Los dos primeros grupos estaban casi igualados, unos veinte en ambos lados. Tanto Sirius como Remus estaban en el lado oscuro, dejando a James con Peter y Lily y algunos de sus amigos en el lado luminoso. Esto dejó un total de nueve estudiantes grises, incluidos ella, Severus y Marlene.</p>
<p>Jasmine siempre había catalogado a Severus como un hombre de magia oscura. Adoraba las artes oscuras, pero claro, siempre había querido enseñar DADA. Le apasionaba defenderse de los ataques al igual que al hacerlos él mismo. Eso podría ponerlo en el espectro de la magia gris más que en el de la magia oscura... ¿por qué no lo había notado antes? A Jasmine le molestaba haber extrañado tanto no solo a Severus, sino a Remus y Sirius, personas que había llegado a conocer bastante bien durante las nueve vidas que había vivido una y otra vez con la esperanza de salvarlas a todas.</p>
<p>- Ahora, esto son sólo conjeturas preliminares de mi parte de qué tipo de magia sentí de cada uno de ustedes mientras entraban por la puerta.</p>
<p>Espere...</p>
<p>Nadie puede sentir la afinidad mágica. No hubo tales regalos de línea familiar. Por lo que Jasmine entendió, y había investigado sobre esto hace dos vidas, con la esperanza de encontrar una manera de deshacerse de la Muerte para que finalmente pudiera morir. No había forma de que alguien sintiera si ella era una maga gris. Era algo que él tendría que presenciar en su hechizo, algo que aún no había visto.</p>
<p>Entonces, tenía que haber un factor externo para ayudarlo... algo realmente ilegal y tenía que ser colocado en algún lugar donde todos los estudiantes habían estado.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Jasmine se dirigieron a un dispositivo que estaba encima de la puerta. Qué pequeña mierda inteligente ...</p>
<p>El dispositivo parecía mágico por naturaleza, era un cubo que tenía un centro en constante rotación. Tenía tres pequeños paneles de color en el frente, sin duda para dar esa afinidad que Brightbark afirmaba estar sintiendo.</p>
<p>El cubo era un sensor de algún tipo, uno que se consideraba altamente ilegal en el futuro, no estaba segura de las leyes de hoy, pero esto era al menos una violación importante de las reglas de la escuela para tener un objeto del Departamento de Misterios dentro del colegio. Se utilizó para discernir los tipos de núcleos mágicos. Era muy invasivo y estaban extremadamente regulados por el ministerio. Jasmine tuvo que preguntarse cómo Brightbark puso sus manitas sucias en uno.</p>
<p>Sirius se veía lívido, su gris como ardiente. Parecía que el Heredero de la Casa de Black también había notado el cubo. Levantó una mano en el aire y ni siquiera esperó a que el profesor lo llamara una vez que ganó la atención del hombre. Señaló el cubo. </p>
<p>- Esos dispositivos no están permitidos fuera del Departamento de Misterios a menos que sean necesarios para casos criminales muy delicados, señor - Jasmine casi podía escuchar sus dientes rechinar mientras usaba su voz de sangre pura más autorizada en el profesor. Algunos de los Slytherin se enderezaron ante el tono de Sirius. Incluso podría haber lastimado físicamente al animago perro hablar así, pero provocó el efecto de deseo.</p>
<p>Un murmullo bajo estalló a través de la habitación, principalmente entre los sangre pura. </p>
<p>- ¡Silencio! - Gritó, provocando que los susurros se apagaran - Le aseguro, Sr. Black, que tengo el permiso total del Director-</p>
<p>Y eso les dio confianza solo a los nacidos de muggles y mestizos que no tenían idea de que eso significaba que Dumbledore había dado la vuelta a la junta de gobernadores, nuevamente, para traer algo peligroso a la escuela. Sin embargo, esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. Este profesor estaba tratando de hacer que odiaran todo tipo de magia que no sea pura magia de luz. Esa no es la forma en que funciona el mundo mágico. Podría haber familias de luz pura que den a luz a una bruja o mago oscuro cada pocas generaciones. A veces sucede, y estos estudiantes no necesitaban pensar que toda la magia oscura estaba mal.</p>
<p>Esta vez fue James quien interrumpió y por un momento Brightbark pareció esperanzado de que el heredero Potter lo defendiera. </p>
<p>- No importa si tiene el permiso del director, profesor. ¿Tiene el respaldo total del DMLE y el Departamento de Misterios, sin mencionar la Junta de Gobernadores?</p>
<p>Honestamente, a Jasmine no le importaba si estaba siendo grosero o si iba a perder puntos por su casa. Jasmine estaba orgullosa de James. Esto era algo con lo que no iba a dejar que un profesor se saliera con la suya. Había mantenido la cabeza baja con Umbridge durante su primera vida y después de eso, no lo había hecho, y el sapo había sido despedido de inmediato.</p>
<p>Uno necesitaba tomar un rol activo en su educación para que valiera la pena.</p>
<p>Brightbark se estaba volviendo de un horrible tono violeta. </p>
<p>- He usado este método antes en otras clases, Sr. Potter.</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó de burlarse. No había forma de que lograra que todos aceptaran algo así. A menos que fuera otro Lockhart.</p>
<p>- ¿Con su permiso? Porque nunca nos pediste el nuestro y luego nos pusiste en grupos para mostrar a todos con qué tipo de magia podemos sintonizarnos. Si lo habías hecho en tus otras clases, no he escuchado nada. ¿Su clase de quinto año está siendo seleccionada para esto? ¿O simplemente no les ha dicho a los otros años el método para descubrir su sintonía mágica? - Agregó Jasmine, acariciando su barbilla pensativamente, viendo como él agarraba su varita lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.</p>
<p>Templar. Templar.</p>
<p>Había bastantes brujas y magos muy talentosos en este grupo de quinto año. Brightbark podría haber estado espiando para Dumbledore e informando qué niños eran claros y oscuros. Los grises serían considerados oscuros para los estándares de Dumbledore de todos modos, entonces, ¿qué importaban?</p>
<p>Lily levantó la mano vacilante y las fosas nasales del profesor se ensancharon por un momento antes de llamarla, </p>
<p>- ¿Sí, señorita?</p>
<p>Casi parecía nerviosa por responderle, casi, pero no del todo. </p>
<p>- Lily Evans, señor. ¿Qué es la sintonía mágica? ¿No he oído hablar de ella antes ni he leído sobre ella en ninguno de los libros que he leído?-  Preguntó aparentemente insegura de sí misma por primera vez desde que Jasmine la conoció. Casi había olvidado que su madre era una bruja nacida de muggles. Actuó con tanta confianza con su magia que fue fácil de olvidar.</p>
<p>- Sangre sucia - murmuró uno de los Slytherin a su izquierda y silenciosamente lanzó un hechizo silenciador modificado sobre ellos. Les tomaría bastante tiempo descubrir la contra maldición. Jasmine había creado esa hace unas cuantas vidas, ¿tal vez cuatro? Se había cansado de que la gente escuchara sus conversaciones con sus amigos, incluso después de haber lanzado hechizos silenciadores que simplemente disiparían. Entonces, creó uno nuevo con una disipación única.</p>
<p>Brightbark le dio una sonrisa de alivio y Jasmine estaba esperando la pobre respuesta que le iba a dar. </p>
<p>- Verás, querida, hay diferentes tipos de magia con los que las brujas y los magos nacen sintonizados naturalmente. Hay luz, oscuridad y luego gris. Un mago de la luz puede usar la magia considerada luz con facilidad, como el encantamiento patronus. El mago puede que nunca sea capaz de lanzar uno, ya que están naturalmente inclinados a los hechizos oscuros. Las brujas y los magos grises tienden a ser los más versátiles - dijo, mirando al pequeño grupo gris que había creado - son bastante antinaturales, ya que uno suele inclinarse hacia un lado u otro, pero pueden usar tanto la magia clara como la oscura con relativa facilidad, el único problema es que por lo general no tienen tanto talento mágico y la mayoría de las veces terminan en la oscuridad. Su magia se corrompe tiempo extraordinario.</p>
<p>Tonterías.</p>
<p>Su magia siempre había sido gris. Nunca hubo un momento en que eso cambiara. Era horrible pensar que había un profesor enseñando cosas así en la escuela. Le estaba dando a grupos de estudiantes información incorrecta. Hizo que a Jasmine se le erizara la piel.</p>
<p>Ella miró a Severus y él lucía positivamente amotinado por la descripción del profesor de la magia gris y oscura.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con la defensa contra las artes oscuras? - Un estudiante preguntó desde el fondo de la habitación, en la mitad donde estaban las brujas y magos "oscuros".</p>
<p>El profesor se iluminó con la pregunta. </p>
<p>- Ah, sí, bueno, iba a usar esto para ver en qué tipo de hechizo todos iban a tener que trabajar durante el fin de semana. Todos los del lado luminoso sólo tendrán que hacer una lectura básica sobre la magia de la luz utilizada el año pasado. Los estudiantes de magia oscura van a escribir un ensayo de un metro de largo sobre los peligros de usar y entregarse a las artes oscuras que los tientan - hubo gritos indignados de casi la mitad de la clase antes de que Brightbark se volviera hacia los estudiantes grises - y aquellos que se consideran grises escribirán un ensayo de cuatro pies y medio que describa la magia gris, la magia oscura y las aplicaciones de la magia de la luz en su vida cotidiana, y también cómo evitar caer en la tentación de la oscuridad letras</p>
<p>- Eso es ridículo. ¿Nos estás castigando por aquello con lo que nuestra magia está en sintonía? ¡Cómo sabemos que este sensor tuyo es exacto! - El grito de Sirius resonó en la habitación, seguido de una gran ola de protestas.</p>
<p>Jasmine se apoyó contra la pared y dejó escapar una pequeña ola de su magia llamando a Ro. Vio a Severus temblar contra la fría piedra, más que probablemente sin darse cuenta de que había magia de muerte en el aire haciendo que la habitación descendiera unos grados. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera sentir a su familiar entrar en la habitación completamente sin ser detectado por la puerta entreabierta. Jasmine vio como Ro aparecía sobre la puerta, su ojo gris brillando levemente mientras entraba y desenfocaba, usando su invisibilidad para permanecer fuera de la vista mientras se acercaba al sensor. Jasmine parpadeó y en un momento el dispositivo estaba allí y al siguiente se había ido. Era más que probable que Ro se lo entregara al baúl de Jasmine para una mayor investigación. No estaba del todo segura de si se trataba de un sensor real o de algún tipo de dispositivo falso que solo está causando daños en las casas.</p>
<p>- ¡Silencio! - Brightbark gruñó, intentando recuperar un mínimo de control, sin darse cuenta de que le habían arrebatado el sensor - Soy tu maestro y un veterano de guerra condecorado. Peleé en la última guerra mágica contra Grindelwald. Si alguien conoce el peligro de la magia oscura y gris, ese soy yo</p>
<p>Jasmine pidió diferir. Uno puede luchar contra magos oscuros durante años y no entender los principios detrás de la teoría mágica. Sí, Brightbark probablemente se había encontrado con magos oscuros en el pasado y luchó contra ellos, pero algunos de ellos podrían haber sido magos ligeros que habían decidido luchar por el lado oscuro. Ya había sucedido antes. El hecho de que alguien no tenga la afinidad por eso no significa que no fue posible para ellos lograrlo.</p>
<p>James golpeó con la mano un escritorio, haciendo que la habitación se quedara en silencio. </p>
<p>- Mis padres también pelearon en la guerra y nunca los había escuchado hablar mal de las personas que nacieron siendo capaces de usar magia más oscura o magia gris. No es diferente a los señores oscuros hablando de erradicar a los nacidos de muggles por haber nacido con magia - Espetó James, justo cuando sonaba la campana, señalando el final de la clase.</p>
<p>Unos pocos estudiantes miraban a James con los ojos muy abiertos, uno de ellos era Lily Evans, que jugaba con el dobladillo de su jersey con un ligero corte rosado en sus mejillas.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 𝟬𝟭𝟯.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los rumores sobre la clase de quinto año de Brightbark habían llegado rápidamente a los de sexto y séptimo, que luego se llevaron a los jefes de casa antes de que terminara el día. Todos los Jefes de Casa estaban furiosos, y francamente insultados, de que alguien estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de sus estudiantes y pensara que podrían salirse con la suya, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba castigando a los estudiantes por su tipo de magia. Fue un buen cambio ver a la administración de la escuela realmente ayudar a sus estudiantes. Como Harriet, tuvo que pelear todas sus propias batallas. Fue reconfortante ver a los adultos hacer lo que se suponía que debían hacer por los estudiantes.</p>
<p>La cena fue el campo de batalla elegido.</p>
<p>Se proporcionaron alimentos y bebidas para el espectáculo que siguió.</p>
<p>Y fue glorioso.</p>
<p>Las cuatro cabezas hicieron un punto para permanecer unidas para abordar la situación frente a la fuente del Director. Se pararon alineados justo en frente de la Mesa Principal, para que toda la población de Hogwarts los viera. Fue la primera vez en las muchas experiencias de Jasmine en Hogwarts que los cuatro Jefes de Casa trabajaban juntos. Siempre había habido uno, la mayoría de las veces era Snape, que no se ponía del lado del resto de la escuela.</p>
<p>Todo había comenzado tranquilo. Bueno, había comenzado como un razonamiento, pero eventualmente se convirtió en más de un regaño... que luego se transformó en gritos. McGonagall en realidad le había gritado a Dumbledore frente a todo el Gran Comedor. Su acento de tartán se hizo evidente cuando amenazó al Director y Brightbark con la junta de gobernadores si este tipo de comportamiento no se detenía.</p>
<p>Ella no era la subdirectora por nada.</p>
<p>Sirius silbó en respuesta y hubo bastantes aplausos.</p>
<p>Entonces, naturalmente, al final de la cena, la asignación de tarea de Brightbark fue cancelada y se les dijo a los estudiantes que solo hicieran la lectura asignada a los estudiantes "ligeros". Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Muchos de los años más jóvenes se alejaban de los amigos que Brightbark había declarado oscuros en clase. Otros, como Remus, evitaban a todos, avergonzados de su estatus. Jasmine no había visto la piel ni el pelo del hombre lobo desde DADA. Se había saltado la cena y James finalmente se había ido a la mitad del camino para intentar sacarlo de su escondite.</p>
<p>Aparentemente, Remus tenía un escondite muy específico que era un secreto comercial de Merodeador. Entonces, Jasmine pensó que estaba en Whomping Willow, pero se mordió la lengua. Peter lo siguió, dándole a Sirius una mirada nerviosa y un poco desconfiada antes de salir corriendo tras James en busca de algún tipo de protección.</p>
<p>Esto dejó a Jasmine con Sirius, quien estaba comiendo lo que quedaba de su cena con un tenedor para ensalada. </p>
<p>- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? - Preguntó mientras el pasillo se despejaba para la noche. No iba a dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos. Eso tendía a meter a Sirius en grandes problemas en cada línea de tiempo que había encontrado con él. Sirius la miró a través de su flequillo inusualmente rizado.</p>
<p>Miró alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos se detuvieron en algo por encima de su hombro. Extendió su sentido de las runas para ver si podía descubrir a quién estaba mirando. La única persona sobre su hombro estaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Eran más jóvenes, pero no demasiado y podía decir que él tenía la misma constitución que Sirius ...</p>
<p>Ah, Regulus.</p>
<p>Jasmine había olvidado que él existía. Ella nunca lo había conocido antes, en ninguna vida. Honestamente, Regulus probablemente consiguió eso como el heredero Black de repuesto. Sirius siempre le había dicho que él era una herramienta para los caprichos de la familia Black, pero la familia significaba mucho para un Black ...</p>
<p>Volvió su atención a Jasmine cuando ella comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa. </p>
<p>- La lección de hoy fue ... preocupante.</p>
<p>Al menos sabía que uno de sus amigos se dio cuenta. Jasmine pensó que bien podría hacerse la tonta por unos momentos, probar las aguas sobre lo que estaba pensando Sirius. </p>
<p>- ¿Cómo es eso? Lo más probable es que el sensor que usó fuera falso. El Departamento de Misterios no deja que esas cosas se pierdan de vista. Si es real, entonces Brightbark tiene que dar muchas explicaciones</p>
<p>Sirius apuñaló brutalmente un trozo de pollo en su plato cuando la última persona en el pasillo se fue. </p>
<p>- No es eso. La gente me mira raro. Quiero decir, por lo general llamo la atención cuando paso, pero ahora todo el mundo parece tenerme miedo. Pasé tanto tiempo tratando de convencer a todos de que no soy como todos los otros Black por ahí, y sin embargo, al final, sigo siendo igual de oscuro - respondió malhumorado, con la cabeza inclinada y concentrada en lo que quedaba de su cena.</p>
<p>Jasmine extendió una mano sobre la mesa para evitar que Sirius arruinara aún más la comida frente a él. Sus manos se conectaron y la cabeza de Sirius se disparó para mirarla y su mutilación de comida se detuvo en seco.</p>
<p>Necesitaba decir esto con cuidado... Sirius siempre fue una bomba de relojería cuando se trataba de su familia. </p>
<p>- No creas demasiado en lo que dijo ese sensor. Incluso si tuvieras afinidad por la magia oscura, eso no te hace malvado. Hay muchas brujas y magos que eran oscuros que hicieron del mundo un lugar mejor. </p>
<p>Él resopló. </p>
<p>- Nombra uno.</p>
<p>- Merlín para empezar. El hombre era un Slytherin hasta la médula si los registros son correctos. El mismo Gryffindor era un mago oscuro. El hombre disfrutaba pelear, mutilar y matar. Eventualmente convirtió esos rasgos en algo útil, como tener una casa basada fuera del noble sacrificio y la valentía - respondió Jasmine con un suave apretón en la mano de su amiga.</p>
<p>- Pero no quiero estar oscuro... - susurró al pasillo vacío. Todos se habían ido menos ellos. Sus palabras resonaron en las paredes.</p>
<p>- Bueno, si quieres, podemos ir a ver si ese sensor era real. Ro lo robó a la mitad de la clase - dijo Jasmine con una sonrisa bastante salvaje en su rostro.</p>
<p>Sirius arqueó una ceja, pero no le dijo que no quería ayudar, así que lo consideró una victoria. Se apartó de la mesa y le indicó a Sirius que la siguiera. El temperamental de quinto año estaba justo detrás de ella mientras caminaban por los pasillos evitando a Filch, que estaba comenzando sus patrullas nocturnas del castillo.</p>
<p>Volvió a llamar a Ro y la gata apareció con el sensor en la boca esperando en la puerta de un aula abandonada. Había polvo cubriendo las mesas y sillas, salvo algunas en las esquinas. Era obvio que este no se usaba realmente para nada más que para un beso o una follada ocasional.</p>
<p>Jasmine levantó su varita para realizar algunos hechizos de limpieza antes de sentarse, Sirius detrás de ella. Ro estaba en el escritorio de roble frente a ellos. Parecía el papel de una cazadora orgullosa que trae su presa nocturna. Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco antes de levitar cuidadosamente el sensor sobre el escritorio y acariciar al gato en la cabeza. Ro desapareció un momento después, probablemente estaba fuera para causar algún tipo de daño.</p>
<p>- ¿Eso es? - Preguntó Sirius, mirando la pequeña caja con incredulidad. De cerca, Jasmine se dio cuenta de que este no era el tipo de sensor que había estado esperando y cambió de táctica de inmediato. Levantó su varita y la hizo levitar frente a ella, conjurando una lupa para ver algunas de las runas más fácilmente. Fue una demostración impresionante de magia, si Sirius pensaba eso, no dijo nada. Él miró por encima de su hombro, su varita apuntando a la pequeña caja de madera como si fuera a atacarlos en cualquier momento. Afortunadamente, Sirius estaba en su lado ciego, por lo que no distrajo tanto como podría haberlo sido una varita en su visión periférica.</p>
<p>Jasmine lo ignoró a favor de intentar averiguar qué demonios era esta cosa. En la superficie se veía notablemente similar a uno que diría la afinidad mágica de cualquiera que entrara en contacto cercano con él, pero no lo era. Brightbark era un mentiroso y más problemático de lo que Jasmine había pensado originalmente. El hombre era inteligente y sabía cómo manipular una situación. La caja tenía una estructura de runas completamente diferente a sus bordes exteriores, lo que indica que se usa en rituales de tipo de sangre.</p>
<p>Jasmine chasqueó la lengua. </p>
<p>- Tsk, tsk, profesor Brightbark. ¿Con qué tipo de magia de sangre estás jugando?</p>
<p>- ¿Magia de sangre? - Sirius siseó, alejándose de la caja con una maldición en la punta de su lengua. Jasmine extendió una mano para detenerlo.</p>
<p>- Sí, esta caja cuenta la afinidad mágica de los linajes de aquellos con los que entra en contacto. Es estúpida y general y está horriblemente desactualizada. No es de extrañar que haya tenido en sus manos una. Ya nadie querría este tipo de tecnología. Es defectuoso ya que una línea de sangre no da ninguna indicación de afinidad mágica real. Hay muchas personas de la misma familia que tienen diferentes lazos mágicos. Es por eso que estas pequeñas cajas se descontinuaron. Sin embargo, no estoy del todo seguro de por qué Brightbark usó este tipo de dispositivo en los niños de la escuela ... - Jasmine murmuró, más para sí misma que para Sirius al final.</p>
<p>El Heredero Negro siseó algo ininteligible en voz baja antes de derribar una silla en ... ¿frustración? Jasmine saltó ante esta repentina demostración de ira.</p>
<p>- Sé por qué. El bastardo quiere que todos nos enfrentemos como lobos. Realmente probaría cuál de nosotros es realmente oscuro y claro. Eliminaría a los estudiantes grises porque al final todos tendrían que elegir un bando ... Es una especie de juego enfermizo para él y potencialmente para Dumbledore. ¿Sabe siquiera lo mal que dejó a Remus toda la lección? No lo he visto en horas porque está avergonzado de que su magia sea oscura </p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco, </p>
<p>- Si Remus es realmente oscuro, me arrancaré el otro ojo. Es una persona demasiado dulce para ser un mago oscuro</p>
<p>Sirius se iluminó con su comentario. </p>
<p>- ¿Puedes ir y decirle eso a Remus tú mismo? Siento que él respondería mejor viniendo de ti.</p>
<p>¿Había alguna razón por la que Sirius y James seguían intentando dejarla a ella ya Remus solos? Estos casos se estaban volviendo cada vez más comunes. </p>
<p>- ¿Por qué necesitaría escucharlo de mí? Escucharlo de ti, Peter y James debería ser más que suficiente. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, Peter parecía tener miedo de ti y de Remus esta tarde ... ¿Qué hacer en un grupo de cuatro? </p>
<p>Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja y Jasmine se imaginó una cola moviéndose entre sus piernas. </p>
<p>- Lo hacemos. Somos como una manada, necesitamos más de tres miembros para operar-</p>
<p>Se guardó el pequeño dispositivo en el bolsillo y le indicó a Sirius que guiara el camino de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor. </p>
<p>- Si insistes.</p>
<p>No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a los dormitorios y encontrar a Remus y James sentados en las sillas cerca del fuego. No estaban hablando, pero parecía que los ojos de Remus estaban un poco rojos alrededor de los bordes y uno de los ataques de James tenía sangre seca en ellos, pero ninguno de ellos tenía ninguna herida de la que hablar.</p>
<p>- ¿Que pasó? - Preguntó Jasmine, trotando hacia James e inspeccionando su mano en busca de otras heridas antes de sacar su varita y comenzar a curar el daño.</p>
<p>- No vamos a estar hablando con Colagusano por un tiempo. No lo quiero cerca de Remus.</p>
<p>Entonces, Peter les tenía miedo. Esto sucedió significativamente antes que en cualquier línea de tiempo en la que había estado anteriormente. No había hecho nada como esto hasta el día en que traicionó a su familia ... en su pasado ... ¿y su futuro?</p>
<p>Merlín, esto se estaba complicando.</p>
<p>- ¿Peter? ¿Qué hizo Peter? - Preguntó Sirius, tomando asiento junto a su mejor amigo, sin creer lo que oía. Sí, ¿cómo hace Peter lo que hace? Jasmine casi quería cazar a la rata ella misma y maldecirlo hasta la próxima semana.</p>
<p>- Llamó a Remus un monstruo y afirmó que ibas a ser como el resto de tu familia y que deberíamos pedir diferentes asignaciones de alojamiento. Por supuesto, Remus estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, el idiota. Les dije a ambos que lo dejaran fuera, y que nadie iría a ninguna parte. El hecho de que Remus tuviera una inclinación hacia la magia oscura no significaba nada. Peter no estaba de acuerdo y por lo tanto mi puño y su cara conversaron. </p>
<p>- Te das cuenta de que no puedes salir de todos tus problemas, ¿verdad, James? - Preguntó Jasmine, mientras sacaba un poco de pasta de su bolsillo que tenía en caso de que alguien se hubiera lastimado y necesitara alguna forma rápida e indolora de detener su hinchazón.</p>
<p>James siseó mientras lo aplicaba en círculos lentos y cuidadosos. El rojo furioso que su puño había estado volviendo comenzó a desaparecer ante sus ojos y los chicos miraron con fascinado asombro lo que ella hizo. Si tan solo prestaran atención en clase o en sus tareas durante el verano. Entonces entenderían qué estaba pasando con este poco de magia que ella acababa de realizar.</p>
<p>- Sé que no puedo golpear a la gente para sentirme mejor. Yo sólo ... no sé, espetó. Lo que Brightbark hizo esta tarde realmente me molestó y luego tener a Peter en contra de Remus y Sirius así, dolió. . Nunca pude imaginar traicionarlos. Ver a Peter hacerlo sin siquiera pensarlo ... bueno, me abrió los ojos al hecho de que no es tan leal como pensaba que era y que voy a necesitar para repensar quién puede mantener su estatus de Merodeadores - respondió James lentamente mientras cerraba y aflojaba su puño recién sanado.</p>
<p>Jasmine sonrió. James estaba creciendo un poco más rápido ahora que ella estaba cerca para empujarlo en las direcciones correctas. Parecía que Brightbark no había obligado a los Merodeadores a formar parte de otros grupos en la línea de tiempo original en la que había nacido. Jasmine ni siquiera había oído hablar de Brightbark hasta que lo presentaron en el banquete de bienvenida. Podría haber sido un factor nuevo en la línea de tiempo todos juntos.</p>
<p>En lugar de que la escuela mantuviera unidos a los Merodeadores, todos fueron separados, lo que provocó que se formara una brecha temprana. Fue perfecto. Si Peter fue sacado de la ecuación desde el principio, entonces habría una persona menos de la que preocuparse a largo plazo. Peter no era alguien que fuera mágicamente poderoso. Si Jasmine se llevara a sus amigos y su red de apoyo, se quedaría sin nadie que lo defendiera.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, aún existía el peligro de que se uniera a los Mortífagos más temprano que tarde. Tendría que ser un riesgo que Jasmine estaba dispuesta a correr porque este era el momento en el que podía reunir a los cuatro con solo unas pocas palabras.</p>
<p>- Honestamente, depende de ustedes tres, si están dispuestos o no a traer a Peter de regreso a su grupo de amigos. No soy fanático de los traidores. He tratado con suficientes de ellos personalmente, pero si creen que él Vale la pena el riesgo, entonces, por supuesto, haz las paces con él - respondió Jasmine, dejando la puerta abierta, pero sin decir abiertamente que dejara a la rata en alto y seco.</p>
<p>Peter no había sido terrible con ella, pero no había sido demasiado amable. Parecía tener miedo y un poco de resentimiento con ella. Jasmine se preguntó si se sentía un poco amenazado por su presencia. James le había dicho en algunas ocasiones que podía parecer un poco intimidante.</p>
<p>Jasmine sintió que las cicatrices apagaban a la gente, pero Sirius insistió en que era el hecho de que ella realmente no sonreía y tenía dos ojos de diferentes colores lo que realmente asustaba a la gente.</p>
<p>Brightbark había comenzado algo entre los Merodeadores y Jasmine, honestamente, no podría estar más feliz.</p>
<p>Si pensaba que podía dividir la escuela tanto que rompería diferentes grupos de amigos, que así fuera. Está jugando a la guerra ... bueno, dos podrían jugar en ese juego y Jasmine había peleado en nueve guerras diferentes. Ocho más que su profesor. Sabía lo que tendría que hacer para acabar con él, lo que significaría que necesitaba impulsar su proyecto para ganar aliados.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 𝟬𝟭𝟰.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aproximadamente había pasado un mes y la búsqueda de aliados de Jasmine la llevó a la biblioteca donde estaba haciendo la mayor parte de su lectura y buscando nuevos intereses políticos y aliados. Había tenido problemas para concentrarse en la Torre. Su habitación estaba llena de una Marlene llorando, quien había sido maldecida por un compañero de casa por ser una bruja oscura por tercera vez esta semana. Se tomó el insulto con dureza y Lily había estado tratando de enderezarla toda la tarde en vano. La pelirroja había sido helada para Jasmine y no la quería cerca de su amiga llorando. No era como si Jasmine fuera quien la había maldecido, pero eso no parecía importarle a Lily Evans. Disfrutaba haciendo comentarios sarcásticos acerca de estar cerca de los Merodeadores todo el tiempo. Marlene le había jurado a Merlín y regresó que los chicos traviesos no habían</p>
<p>Hasta cierto punto, Jasmine estaba segura de que Lily estaba celosa. A ella le gustaría actuar como si odiara a James con una pasión que solo su temperamento podía superar, pero al final, se sintió atraída por él y su nueva personalidad un poco más "seria".</p>
<p>Aunque, serio no era realmente la palabra que Jasmine usaría... ya que todavía actuaba como un idiota inmaduro la mayor parte del tiempo, haciendo pequeñas bromas, haciendo bromas sobre masturbarse y simplemente ser un chico de escuela en general. La única diferencia en su comportamiento era que se estaba tomando sus estudios un poco más en serio y no apuntaba tanto a Severus por sus bromas. James estaba haciendo un esfuerzo honesto para detener la intimidación y tuvo un gran impacto en la imagen que Lily tenía de él y ella no se lo estaba tomando bien.</p>
<p>Incluso Sirius estaba más concentrado en su trabajo escolar el mes pasado que durante el verano. Jasmine había atrapado a ambos, James y Sirius, en la biblioteca. Al principio, pensó que iban a gastar una broma, pero cuando no pasó nada, estaba segura de que estaban intentando ocultarle algo a Remus. Cuando eso no sucedió, se dio cuenta de que estaban trabajando en revisar algunos de sus deberes. Podría ser porque realmente necesitaban buenas calificaciones este año. O, los dos siempre habían trabajado duro cuando nadie estaba mirando, lo cual también era una posibilidad muy viable.</p>
<p>Esto llevó a uno de los principales dilemas de Jasmine. Necesitaba un espacio lejos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Disfrutaba del caos y el ruido general, pero a veces podía entender por qué el sombrero la había puesto en Slytherin unas cuantas veces. Su sala común estaba bastante apagada, comparativamente con la torre. No estaba lleno de estudiantes de estudio como Ravenclaw, pero uno podía hacer su trabajo sin preocuparse de que se incendiara o se pusieran a llorar en público.</p>
<p>No importa el período de tiempo, la sala común de Gryffindor era demasiado ruidosa para hacer algo. Si no eran Fred y George, eran los Merodeadores los que causaban el caos. Habían encendido una gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales, provocados por la cantidad de veces que Evans gritó el nombre de Potter.</p>
<p>Lily los había pillado preparándolos, por lo que se dispararon muchos fuegos artificiales mientras Marlene lloraba en su habitación. Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de prender fuego a su pergamino y eso solo empeoró las cosas. Los Merodeadores sabían cómo distraer una habitación, eso era seguro.</p>
<p>Y, aunque Jasmine generalmente apreciaba sus payasadas, hoy no era una de ellas. Brightbark quería un ensayo bastante largo y Jasmine había entregado un trabajo impecable durante todo el semestre, estaba volviendo loco al hombre. Entonces, ella quería mantenerlo frustrado. Quería quitarle puntos a su trabajo, y si ella no escribía este artículo a la perfección, sabía que lo haría.</p>
<p>Brightbark era, lamentablemente, uno de los mejores profesores de defensa que había visto entrar en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Era una lástima que fuera un idiota tan intolerante, de lo contrario, habría encontrado refrescante su estilo de enseñanza. La clase de quinto año estaba realmente en ciernes bajo su tutela en su mayor parte. Solo enseñó hechizos basados en la luz, pero la defensa tendía a basarse en la luz, independientemente de la intolerancia. Brightbark solo tendía a quitarle más puntos a los estudiantes de magia más oscura decente si no podían hacer que el hechizo funcionara bien la primera vez, lo que era exasperante y la hacía querer hechizarle los pantalones. Sin embargo, su necesidad de ver la perfección en todos sus estudiantes ha creado múltiples grupos de estudio, así que ahí estaba. Lily estaba a cargo de uno de ellos, junto con Marlene, Alice, una pequeña Ravenclaw llamada Monica y una alta cazadora de Hufflepuff llamada Heather.</p>
<p>Hablando de Lily, la joven era una reina de hielo y honestamente le recordaba a Jasmine mucho a Daphene Greengrass. La Reina de Hielo de Slytherin había sido una espina clavada en su costado durante la mayor parte de sus carreras en Hogwarts. Siempre se habían hecho amigos en sus otras vidas. Muchos habían tardado meses, si no años, en entablar algún tipo de amistad con el Slytherin. Jasmine realmente no quería pelear con Lily durante años.</p>
<p>Lily todavía no se había entusiasmado con Jasmine en absoluto, a pesar de que habían estado viviendo juntas durante más de un mes en este momento. La mayoría de las veces, la pelirroja evitaba a propósito a Jasmine a toda costa y simplemente la miraba durante las clases, como si estuviera haciendo otra cosa además de tomar notas y hacer el trabajo, al igual que ella. Hasta cierto punto, parte de la actitud de Lily hacia Jasmine provino de finalmente tener a alguien que la desafiara mentalmente. Jasmine era una forastera que sobresalía en la magia práctica y teórica. Lily siempre había estado en la cima de su clase sin mucha competencia, aparte de los Merodeadores, que a pesar de su destreza mágica, no intentaban sobresalir académicamente.  Jasmine tenía algo que demostrarle a Dumbledore ya aquellos en la administración que pensaban que ella era una especie de monstruo.</p>
<p>Había pillado a Lily y Remus discutiendo la otra mañana después de las pociones. Lily había llevado a Remus a un lado después de que James y Sirius habían ido a la enfermería por un percance en el caldero. Jasmine notó que los dos habían estado intentando hacer una solución fortalecedora, pero se movieron en la dirección equivocada por mucho tiempo y causaron que la poción en la que estaban trabajando cambiara de tono y casi explotaron una parte del salón. También podrían haber arruinado algunas pociones de otras personas.</p>
<p>Fue un accidente, así que Slughorn les estaba dejando rehacer la poción una vez que Madame Pomphrey los aclarara en una hora más o menos. Una vez que terminó la clase, Jasmine se dio cuenta de que Lily había estado esperando a que Remus recogiera sus cosas. La pelirroja había estado observando al hombre lobo toda la mañana ya Jasmine le molestaba lo obvia que estaba siendo al respecto. No era que a Jasmine le importara hablar con Remus, Merlín solo sabía que el tipo necesitaba amigos, era que a ella no le importaba mirar a su alrededor, había un señor oscuro suelto, ¡un señor oscuro de Slytherin nada menos!</p>
<p>Jasmine se escabulló y se escondió en una pequeña alcoba, fuera de la vista y esperó a que ella comenzara a hablar con Remus. Le había sorprendido la sonrisa tímida de Lily y la señal con el dedo. Merlín, ¿estaba tratando de coquetear con él?</p>
<p>- ¿Hay algo que necesites, Lily? - Preguntó Remus, ignorando su comportamiento por completo.</p>
<p>La pelirroja jugueteó con el dobladillo de su falda antes de responder </p>
<p>- ¿Qué les pasa a Potter y Black? Han estado actuando de manera diferente recientemente, incluso desde que Peverell llegó, las cosas se han vuelto raras ...</p>
<p>Remus se pasó una mano por el cabello color arena y abandonó sus libros en el escritorio más cercano. </p>
<p>- Tuvieron que crecer un poco. ¿No es eso lo que les has estado diciendo que hagan durante años? Quizás finalmente siguieron tu consejo</p>
<p>Ella frunció. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué tiene que ver Peverell con esto sin embargo? ¿Cuál es su ángel ... ella tiene que estar trabajando con todos ustedes en una broma elaborada para lastimar a todas las personas fuera de su pequeño grupo - espetó Lily, con los brazos cruzados, a la defensiva, como si se estaba preparando para algún tipo de pelea. Esto es lo que confundió a Jasmine sobre Lily. La chica siempre estaba lista para defenderse de quienquiera que hablara, incluso cuando eran solo Marlene y Alice. Era como si estuviera esperando a que cayera el zapato pre-verbal ... entonces golpeó a Jasmine, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?</p>
<p>Petunia.</p>
<p>Quién más podría ayudar a fomentar una actitud tan tóxica, sino su encantadora futura tía. Como Harriet, había escuchado historias de Remus y Sirius sobre lo horrible que era Petunia para su madre, pero nunca había escuchado que su madre desconfiaba tanto de otras personas por eso.</p>
<p>Remus, en este momento, quien no estaba al tanto de su situación, estaba avanzando. </p>
<p>- ¿Por qué sigues acosándola? ¿Es porque pasa tiempo con Snape y no termina peleando con él o porque tiene conversaciones con James y Sirius y gente de otras casas sin meterse en una pelea de gritos? Jasmine es genial. persona. No he tenido ningún problema con ella y los profesores no entienden lo que tienes contra ella - refunfuñó, tirando de la correa de su bolso, pasando de un pie a otro inconscientemente.</p>
<p>- Ella ... solo ... no lo sé. Peverell solo me frota de la manera equivocada. Está realmente cerrada y habla como un maldito Slytherin sangre pura, si todos tuvieran acento alemán - refunfuñó, haciendo pucheros hacia el final.</p>
<p>Merlín, sonaba como una niña.</p>
<p>- Primero, Jasmine es de Austria. Si alguna vez te molestaste en hablar con ella, lo sabrías. Y, ella es de una familia británica de sangre pura por parte de su padre, así que hablará como una sangre pura, no importa qué En el idioma en el que está. Finalmente, ella no es tan cerrada como te imaginas. Solo quieres una excusa para odiarla ya que está relacionada con James de alguna manera - espetó Remus, antes de empujar la silla en la que estaba apoyado - Y, si aún no te has dado cuenta de esto, tratas a Jasmine de una manera muy similar a la forma en que James y Sirius tratan a Snape y le has dicho menos de lo que James y Sirius le han dicho a Severus Snape".</p>
<p>Su boca se abrió y se cerró unas cuantas veces. Lily parecía no poder encontrar algo que decir a eso. Parecía que Remus efectivamente la había dejado sin palabras. </p>
<p>- Eso no puede ser cierto ...</p>
<p>Jasmine escuchó a Remus suspirar. </p>
<p>- Lily, solo actúa civilizada con Jasmine. Ella no es James y ciertamente no es Sirius. Solo actúa con madurez.</p>
<p>Lily resopló, sus zapatos haciendo clic en el suelo de piedra y al final del pasillo. </p>
<p>- ¿Pensé que podrías defender tu propio honor? - Preguntó Remus, mirando hacia el área en la que se escondía Jasmine. Estaba cerca de la luna llena, por lo que los sentidos de Remus probablemente aumentaron hasta un extremo incómodo.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo sabías que me estaba escondiendo allí? - Preguntó Jasmine, disipando sus hechizos de sigilo y apareciendo a la vista. Caminó hacia Remus, con las manos detrás de la espalda mientras el hombre lobo se apresuraba a encontrar una excusa.</p>
<p>Le encantaba verlo retorcerse.</p>
<p>- Te vi hacer el trabajo del hechizo después de clase ... - espetó y ella arqueó una ceja, obviamente sin creer una sola palabra que salió de su boca.</p>
<p>Ella sonrió, sintiendo la cicatriz en sus labios tirar ligeramente. </p>
<p>- Guarda tus secretos, Remus. ¿Vas a visitar a tu pariente enfermo la semana que viene? Escuché a Sirius mencionar algo sobre ellos, así como tu problema con el pequeño conejo peludo. No estoy seguro si están relacionados, pero James y Sirius parecía pensar que sí cuando le pregunté - dijo Jasmine, cambiando el tema a algo un poco más manejable para que él respondiera.</p>
<p>- Mi madre se enferma con bastante frecuencia, y tengo que volver a casa para ayudar a cuidarla. Ella también tiene un conejo temperamental que cuido mientras se recupera - respondió mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la enfermería. para ver cómo están sus... amigos problemáticos.</p>
<p>Esa noche, mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama, Lily finalmente se acercó a ella. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando esa misma tarde. Marlene y Alice se habían disculpado hace poco. Alice finalmente se armó de valor y le pidió a Frank que hablara en privado con ella en la sala común. Marlene estaba escribiendo una carta a su familia, observando a Frank y Alice, en caso de que su amiga necesitara ayuda.</p>
<p>Esto dejó a Lily y Jasmine a su suerte. </p>
<p>- Um, Peverell ... Jasmine, ¿podemos hablar? - Preguntó, mientras Jasmine se sentaba en su cama, Ro acurrucándose en la almohada que Jasmine quería usar, la mocosa.</p>
<p>En lugar de ignorar a la pelirroja, se volvió hacia ella, asegurándose de ver bien los ojos multicolores. Y, por una vez, Lily no se inmutó. </p>
<p>- ¿Puedo ayudarte, Evans? - Ella respondió con frialdad. A pesar de que escuchó su conversación con Remus, no confiaba demasiado en Lily. Sabía que Evans podía ser realmente vengativa cuando quería.</p>
<p>- Quería hablarte sobre la forma en que te he tratado las últimas semanas ... Quería disculparme. He sido una persona horrible, todo porque estaba celosa de ti - admitió, sin hacer contacto visual. . Lily sin duda deseaba estar en cualquier lugar, pero con Jasmine.</p>
<p>La Maestra de la Muerte suspiró, tirando de su cabello pensativa. Tragarse su orgullo debe haber sido difícil para ella. </p>
<p>- ¿Por qué estás celoso de mí? No entiendo ...</p>
<p>Lily gimió, dejándose caer en su cama. </p>
<p>- Sabes cómo hablar con la gente de la comunidad mágica. Eres muy inteligente y te has hecho amigo de los Merodeadores. A pesar de que aborrezco sus bromas, respeto la magia que hacen. Yo solo ... parece que todo resulta fácil. para ti y lo intentas en clases. Solo me recuerda lo atrasada que estoy como una nacida de muggles - dijo, amortiguada al final mientras se cubría la cara con una almohada.</p>
<p>- Evans - ella no respondió - Lily - se estremeció - mira, pasé una buena parte de mi vida en Austria con mi familia aprendiendo las costumbres de los sangre pura y sobre la cultura mágica tanto del lado austriaco de mi madre como de la cultura mágica británica de mi padre. Luego fui secuestrada y criada cautiva en otra casa de sangre pura llena de Slytherins. Entonces, puedo hablar con Slytherins sin demasiados problemas. También puedo luchar como un Gryffindor, pero eso no significa que encuentre trabajo de clase fácil. Tuve que hacer cuatro meses de trabajo extra en la escuela solo para ingresar a Hogwarts este año. La razón por la que estoy trabajando tan duro es porque Dumbledore está buscando una excusa para expulsarme. Lamento parecer intimidante , pero nunca me diste una oportunidad. Lo primero que me preguntaste fue sobre mi pasado. No es algo con lo que me siento cómoda - le dijo Jasmine, y Lily se quitó la almohada de la cara, de la cara y se veía bastante avergonzada.</p>
<p>- Podría haber reaccionado exageradamente. Es solo que, cuando escuché que Hogwarts iba a tener un estudiante transferido y que iban a ser un Gryffindor, no esperaba que fueran amigos de Sirius Black y parientes de James Potter. Los dos son insoportables. . Pensé que tú estarías de la misma manera - admitió tímidamente.</p>
<p>- ¿Te gustaría empezar de nuevo? - Preguntó Jasmine, extendiendo su mano como una ofrenda de paz a Lily.</p>
<p>Ella miró la mano como si fuera a morder antes de que Lily la agarrara firmemente. </p>
<p>- Soy Lily Evans, es un placer conocerte. No asumiré que eres un idiota porque tu prima y su mejor amigo son unos idiotas</p>
<p>- Jasmine Peverell, es un placer conocerte. Perdón por el espantoso acento, pero nací en Austria. Y puedo verificar que James y Sirius son unos idiotas, tanto aquí como en casa.</p>
<p>Los dos compartieron una mirada bastante solemne antes de estallar en una risa ligeramente histérica. Era como si todas las situaciones tensas en las que habían estado durante las últimas cuatro semanas hubieran salido de una vez y se dieran cuenta de lo ridículo que había sido todo el calvario en primer lugar. Los dos se sostenían a los costados, Lily agarraba el poste de la cama para mantenerse en pie y Jasmine sentada en el suelo, sin molestarse en permanecer de pie.</p>
<p>Finalmente, la risa se apagó, lo suficiente para que Lily gritara: </p>
<p>- Jasmine ... tengo un favor bastante grande que pedirte.</p>
<p>Jasmine se levantó del suelo, la cicatriz en sus labios se contorsionó mientras fruncía el ceño. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué tipo de favor?</p>
<p>Por mucho que quisiera reconciliarse con Lily, no había forma de que le hiciera favores a la chica. </p>
<p>- Quería saber si podrías enseñarme sobre la cultura sangre pura. Sé que no soy un sangre pura, pero quiero saber qué me he perdido de la sociedad mágica que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts nacen sabiendo - respondió ella, un rubor subiendo por su cuello y rostro a un ritmo bastante constante.</p>
<p>Honestamente, eso no era algo que Jasmine esperaba que le preguntara. No era frecuente que cualquier nacido de muggles pidiera aprender sobre la sociedad sangre pura. Al menos, esa había sido su experiencia en el futuro. Hermione, a pesar de su brillantez, aborrecía todo lo que tuviera que ver con la cultura y las enseñanzas de los sangre pura. Muchos de los sangre pura de clase baja prefirieron seguir las enseñanzas y la cultura de los estudiantes nacidos de muggles, evitando los miles de años de cultura mágica que construyeron donde estaban hoy. Parecía que en los próximos veinte años, una gran cantidad de ganas y ganas de aprender de dónde realmente provenía la magia se deterioró con el surgimiento de los fanáticos de los Sangre Pura.</p>
<p>Ahora, Jasmine no quería seguir completamente la cultura de sangre pura. A veces era horrible y arcaico en otras, pero había algunos fragmentos que, como Maestra de la Muerte, tenía que respetar y seguir. Sabía que la magia provenía de seres superiores que tenían descendencia con humanos o, en el caso de la Muerte, hacía tratos con ellos.</p>
<p>Jasmine sonrió de oreja a oreja y Lily, honestamente, parecía un poco sorprendida por su genuino entusiasmo. </p>
<p>- Me encantaría. ¿Te gustaría que tu amigo, Severus, se una a nosotros? Él es el último de esta línea y no estoy seguro de que los otros Slytherin estén intentando enseñarle cómo llevar una casa - mencionó Jasmine, y Lily la miró perpleja.</p>
<p>- Sev no es un pura sangre ... es un mestizo.</p>
<p>Jasmine resistió la tentación de resoplar. </p>
<p>- Regla número uno de la sociedad sangre pura, todos están relacionados de alguna manera, forma o forma y todos saben quién es parte de cuya línea familiar. Severus es de la línea Prince. Hace una generación, tenían más promesas, ya que el heredero , La madre de Severus, estaba preparada para casarse con un mago de la línea Nott. En lugar de seguir las instrucciones de su familia, se enamoró de un muggle, lo cual no es algo malo en sí mismo, pero su padre la repudió a ella y a la familia. ha sido deshonrado. Por supuesto, eso no significa que su riqueza se haya ido, Gringotts realiza un seguimiento del dinero y los activos y la familia Prince siempre fue rica. El abuelo de Severus ha estado pidiendo en la corte hablar con su nieto- </p>
<p>- Espera, Sev nunca ha hablado con la familia de su madre. Dijo que nunca antes habían intentado contactarlo.</p>
<p>Jasmine tuvo que morderse la mejilla para evitar que maldijera. Pensaría que Snape nunca había tenido noticias de la única familia que le quedaba, que estaba programada para morir en unos cuatro años, más o menos unos meses. Su abuelo era supuestamente un bastardo justo cuando estaba enojado, pero amaba a su familia.</p>
<p>- Bueno, la casa del Señor del Príncipe ha estado haciendo preguntas. Recibí una carta hace unos días sobre si alguna vez he hablado con él. Aparentemente, las otras líneas de sangre pura no le responden y él se está acercando a un compañero. casa neutral en busca de respuestas -  dijo Jasmine encogiéndose de hombros. Había sido extraño recibir esa carta. Al principio, pensó que era una trampa, pero Jasmine fue muy cuidadosa al examinar sus cartas.</p>
<p>Hasta cierto punto, Jasmine se preguntó si alguien estaba manipulando el correo en Hogwarts. Jasmine tenía encantamientos muy específicos en su búho. Tenía runas grabadas en el brazalete de rastreo de la familia Potter en la pata del pájaro que evitaba que el correo fuera interceptado o desviado por terceros. Jasmine se aseguró de que todo su correo personal fuera enviado a Potter de la misma manera y luego volado desde allí a Hogwarts. Podría hacer las cartas un día más tarde de lo que le gustaría, pero de esta manera siempre tenía el mismo búho entregando su correo.</p>
<p>Jasmine había respondido rápidamente a la carta, alegando que conocía a Severus, pero que acababa de conocerlo. No había mucho más que decir, pero decirle que Severus no tenía idea de que su abuelo estaba intentando contactarlo. No había oído nada desde entonces y se preguntó si la carta había sido capturada en su viaje de regreso.</p>
<p>- ¿Le has contado a Sev sobre la carta de su abuelo? No le gustan los mentirosos ...</p>
<p>- No estoy mintiendo sobre nada. La carta fue honestamente injustificada y una violación del decoro por parte de Lord Prince, pero la dejé pasar porque sé que solo estaba buscando a su familia. Sé cómo es eso, pero esto es un asunto familiar. No es asunto mío decir algo a menos que obtenga el visto bueno del cabeza de familia de Severus .</p>
<p>Lily gimió. </p>
<p>- Todo esto suena bastante complicado para algo que realmente debería ser simple.</p>
<p>- Regla número dos de la sociedad sangre pura, nada es simple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 𝟬𝟭𝟱.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Prince tardó otra semana en enviar su carta de respuesta. Para el 29 de septiembre, Jasmine recibió otra carta y un paquete grande de Gringotts a través de la lechuza común de la familia Potter, Apollo. El búho era el portador de mensajes personales de James y Jasmine confiaba en el pájaro. Sin embargo, era el pájaro más vanidoso que Jasmine había conocido. Apollo se asemejó a su dueño de esa manera y se pavoneó bajo las constantes caricias que Jasmine le estaba dando mientras leía los archivos bancarios que los goblins le habían enviado. Había bastantes familias que le debían grandes sumas de dinero ... los préstamos se habían suspendido cuando la familia Peverell se escondió después del surgimiento de Grindewald. Deben estar temblando en sus botas al saber que su línea familiar estaba activa en suelo británico nuevamente.</p>
<p>Le dio a Apolo una tira fina de tocino mientras abría la carta de Lord Prince. James refunfuñó a su izquierda sobre estropear al pájaro y al búho teniendo un nuevo humano favorito en lugar de él.</p>
<p>James no estaba equivocado, le agradaba más al pájaro, pero eso se debía a que lo entendieron y ella le dio las gracias después del parto. Su prima podría ser un poco mocosa a la hora de dar las gracias. Era difícil entregar el correo a la persona adecuada, tenía que ser agotador, así que trató a Apolo de la misma manera que siempre había tratado a Hedwig. Ella le dio muchas golosinas y lo respetó como un animal mágico.</p>
<p>Mientras Apolo volaba, volvió a leer la carta que tenía en la mano. Lord Prince estaba pidiendo un favor, uno que podría ponerlos en deuda con la Casa Peverell durante algún tiempo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a Severus de que hablara con su abuelo y que se conocieran en persona en algún momento en el futuro cercano. Lord Prince se estaba levantando en años y quería asegurarse de que su casa tuviera un heredero antes de morir. No quería que su fortuna fuera para el gobierno o quien actuara como el guardián mágico de Severus, ya que aparentemente estaban bloqueando todo su correo.</p>
<p>Elaine Prince aún no había muerto. Ella debería ser su guardiana mágica, pero según sus informes históricos, la madre de Severus no era tan mágicamente poderosa. Jasmine, honestamente, no creía que fuera lo suficientemente poderosa para bloquear letras de su propio padre. Ella chasqueó la lengua, alguien se iba a meter en problemas por eso, si podían rastrear la firma mágica de la persona que bloqueaba las letras.</p>
<p>Eso era para otro día… Jasmine pensó que era Dumbledore o el querido Tom. Ambos tenían la influencia del gobierno y ambos tenían algo que ganar al destruir familias neutrales y tomar el dinero de las ramas agonizantes.</p>
<p>Esta era una tarea más fácil de decir que de hacer, ya que solo veía al futuro maestro de pociones en clase y él realmente no le hablaba mucho más allá de las pociones. Con la forma en que la casa Slytherin la estaba tratando, sería un suicidio social que Severus hablara con ella fuera de la clase e incluso cuando hablaran, en realidad solo podrían considerarse monosílabos pronunciados por ella. Tendría que perseguirlo y convencerlo de alguna manera de que hablara con el abuelo que sin duda pensaba que lo odiaba por su mera existencia como mestizo.</p>
<p>Había tantas acciones en su contra. Ella era la prima de James. Ella era una Gryffindor y odiaba al Señor Oscuro que muchos de los buenos amigos de Severus pensaban que estaba trayendo una era de prosperidad para su gente.</p>
<p>Jasmine se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa.</p>
<p>- ¿Sigues pensando que es divertido ser el heredero de una familia, Jazz? - Sirius bromeó desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ella lo rechazó en respuesta, lo que hizo que tanto James como Remus se rieran a carcajadas.</p>
<p>Entonces, esto la llevó a la biblioteca, después de rogar extensamente por la ayuda de Lily, Jasmine había logrado que la pelirroja le dijera dónde pasaba el tiempo el escurridizo Slytherin fuera de clase. Jasmine solo necesitaba sobornar a su compañera de cuarto con algunos libros bastante difíciles de encontrar sobre cultura sangre pura. Lily era como Hermione en ese sentido.</p>
<p>Jasmine también pudo haber escuchado a Severus mencionar que él estudia en las esquinas traseras de la biblioteca a veces para alejarse del frío de la mazmorra durante las pociones la semana pasada. Habían terminado sus tareas temprano y charlaron durante unos tres minutos y medio.</p>
<p>Finalmente, Jasmine vio a Severus sentado solo en una pequeña mesa para cuatro cerca de la sección de pociones. Miró a su alrededor y vio a algunos Slytherin mayores mirándolo desde detrás de la sección de invisibilidad. Las orejas gigantes eran todo menos invisibles, pero ella no iba a ser quien les diera las malas noticias. Los dos se veían positivamente estúpidos y Jasmine se preguntó si serían los padres de Crabbe y Goyle. La muerte no mencionó nada sobre salvarlos a largo plazo, así que al menos no iba a necesitar razonar con esos dos… no estaba honestamente segura de si tenían la capacidad de razonar en primer lugar.</p>
<p>Jasmine se aseguró en su camino de no ver a Lily en ninguna de las filas de libros. No necesitaba que la pelirroja los escuchara. Por mucho que ella y Lily se hubieran reconciliado, no necesitaba que la pelirroja le gritara por molestar a Severus. Este iba a ser el tipo de conversación que terminaría en lágrimas o gritos… o ambos.</p>
<p>Sabía del futuro que hablar de la familia con Severus siempre era un tema delicado. Al menos no estaba obteniendo la información a través de la legilimancia o de sus últimos recuerdos. Esos siempre eran bastante intrusivos y un poco espeluznantes, cada vez que sucedía.</p>
<p>- ¿Está ocupado este asiento? - Preguntó Jasmine, haciendo que la cabeza de Severus se levantara, encontrándose con su mirada con una mirada calculadora que gritaba desconfianza. Notó que los libros en sus brazos, pociones y transfiguraciones eran los más fáciles de ver. También había algunas cartas en la parte superior de la pila.</p>
<p>Cuando no respondió, Jasmine lo tomó como una invitación a sentarse. Él no protestó, pero miró por encima del hombro a los idiotas detrás de ella intentando esconderse. Uno de ellos maldijo cuando chocó contra algo y el ruido de los libros que siguió mostró que su idea de tratar de permanecer callado no estaba funcionando tan bien. </p>
<p>- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que hay dos grandes de séptimo año observando todos tus movimientos allí?</p>
<p>Severus frunció el ceño, tamborileando sus largos dedos con impaciencia sobre la mesa frente a él. </p>
<p>- Desde las lecciones de Brightbark, me vigilan fuera de clase. Todos pensaban que yo era un mago oscuro por el mérito de estar en Slytherin. Están aquí para asegurarse de que no me esté inclinando hacia el lado claro de la magia. Hago mi trabajo. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas decidido obstaculizar mi tiempo de estudio?</p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco y agitó su varita hacia la sección de invisibilidad, se disparó un chorro de luz roja y se pudo escuchar el sonido de dos cuerpos golpeando el suelo.</p>
<p>- Eso se encarga de esos dos imbéciles - dijo guardando su varita con una floritura innecesaria. Los ojos de Severus estaban muy abiertos ante su exhibición casual de magia. Ella le guiñó un ojo. Era hora de comenzar el trabajo que la muerte le había hecho retroceder en el tiempo - En cuanto a por qué estoy aquí, la Sala Común de Gryffindor es demasiado ruidosa para que yo pueda hacer algo, así que vine aquí para estudiar. Vi a alguien que conocía, y pensé que iría a sentarme contigo. Cúlpame cuando lleguen tus amigos de séptimo año.</p>
<p>Sacó su libro de transfiguraciones con un trozo de papel y una pluma lista para tomar notas. Severus parecía menos que emocionado de que ella no lo hubiera dejado solo. Supuso que la mayoría de la gente huiría de su actitud de dote, pero a Jasmine siempre le habían gustado los desafíos.</p>
<p>Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos, ambos trabajando en la tarea. Severus seguía mirándola a través de su largo cabello. De vez en cuando, ella hacía contacto visual con él y él rápidamente volvía a agachar la cabeza hacia su trabajo. No fue hasta que sacó su libro de transfiguraciones que algo en él se rompió. </p>
<p>- Te sentaste conmigo, ahora vete - siseó, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella mientras intentaba abrir su libro, deteniéndola en seco. O al menos intentándolo. No había mucho que pudiera detener a Jasmine de hacer lo que quería si iba a ser honesta.</p>
<p>- No, me gusta bastante aquí. También tengo un mensaje para ti, de la familia de tu madre - dijo, quitándose rápidamente la proverbial curita.</p>
<p>Severus se congeló, su agarre en su muñeca se apretó hasta el punto de magullarlo, pero Jasmine no se inmutó ni trató de apartarse. Fue como lidiar con un ciervo asustado. Si ella se movía incluso una pulgada, él podría correr. Había estado en demasiadas peleas para dejar que una versión adolescente de su maestro de pociones la intimidara o eludiera.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué te contactaron? - gruñó, sus ojos negros ardían con un odio que ella solo había visto a Severus reservarse por James y Sirius. Sin embargo, sus manos temblaban alrededor de su muñeca y su contacto visual vacilaba ligeramente. Alguien estaba nervioso.</p>
<p>Frunció el ceño antes de apartar con fuerza la mano de Severus de su brazo. </p>
<p>- Tu abuelo ha estado tratando de contactarte durante unos cinco años. No tiene herederos vivos y ha estado tratando de hablarte sobre hacerse cargo del apellido. No estoy del todo seguro de cómo va la línea Prince sobre la elección de herederos, así que Es más que probable que la carta se refiera a eso - respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, sacando una carta del bolsillo de su bata y deslizándola por la mesa hacia Severus - Y esta carta es solo para tus ojos.</p>
<p>La carta estaba sellada, el escudo de armas de la familia Prince decorando la cera mágicamente recubierta. Con manos levemente temblorosas, tomó la carta, volteando el pergamino para asegurarse de que el sello de cera no se hubiera roto.</p>
<p>Ah, tan poca fe.</p>
<p>Sería un perfecto heredero de la familia neutral.</p>
<p>Él le dirigió una débil mirada antes de abrir la carta, sus ojos captaron el contenido rápidamente, algo chocó contra la superficie de la mesa. Severus lo agarró rápidamente antes de que Jasmine pudiera ver qué era. Si fuera una jugadora, habría dicho que era una clave. Había trabajado en Gringotts en más de una vida y ese era el sonido general como sonaban las teclas de metal de las bóvedas.</p>
<p>Mientras que Severus, más que probablemente, leyó una carta que cambió su vida, Jasmine trabajó en su tarea. Estaba felizmente tomando notas en su libro de texto cuando un pequeño trozo de papel fue colocado en su línea de visión.</p>
<p>Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos ligeramente hinchados de Severus. Jasmine bajó la pluma con bastante rapidez. Nunca, en ninguna de sus vidas, había visto a Severus Snape derramar una sola lágrima que hubiera sido causada por algo más que una herida mortal. Nunca estuvo segura de si era porque era un maestro en Oclumancia o si estaba tan atrofiado emocionalmente que no podía llorar.</p>
<p>- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Tengo que declarar una disputa entre la Casa Peverell y la Casa Prince en tu honor? - Preguntó Jasmine, su tono llano y serio.</p>
<p>Severus dejó escapar un resoplido que rápidamente se convirtió en una risa histérica y silenciosa, ¿o eran sollozos? Ella no podía distinguir a través de su melena larga. Para ser honesta, Jasmine nunca había sido fanática del llanto, en ninguna de sus vidas. Saltó de su asiento y se acercó a su Slytherin ... ¿amigo? Ella puso una mano gentil en su espalda y él se volvió hacia ella, había una expresión confusa en su rostro ante su demostración de consuelo.</p>
<p>¿Era tan difícil pensar que ella pudiera ser reconfortante?</p>
<p>Probablemente fueron las cicatrices ... y el hecho de que apenas se han hablado más allá de algunas bromas. Sin embargo, Jasmine era una de las pocas personas que trataba a Severus como una persona y no como un peón o un saco de boxeo.</p>
<p>- Mi abuelo me quiere como su heredero. Él, honestamente con Merlín, quiere conocerme esta Navidad. Aparentemente, había sido bloqueado por un guardián mágico externo - admitió con un resoplido muy pequeño y apenas perceptible.</p>
<p>Jasmine sacó un pañuelo de papel de su bolso y se lo acercó a Severus, quien lo tomó temblorosamente.</p>
<p>- Sugeriría usar mi búho para enviar una respuesta. Ninguna de mis cartas ha sido interceptada por ningún tercero que te esté alejando de tu familia.</p>
<p>La expresión de Severus se cerró por un momento mientras se sentaba, frotándose rápidamente la mejilla izquierda, atrapando una lágrima perdida y traidora. </p>
<p>- Supongo que eso significa que ahora te debo un favor.</p>
<p>Para siempre el Slytherin… ¿No se dio cuenta Severus de que estaba lidiando con un Gryffindor y que probablemente podría escapar sin deberle un favor? Por otra parte, necesitaba a Severus para sus planes futuros para salvar el mundo mágico. No estaría de más tenerlo en deuda con ella por un tiempo. </p>
<p>- Bueno, necesito un futuro maestro de pociones para que me ayude con la investigación en la que estoy trabajando - dijo con una sonrisa tímida, su boca llena de cicatrices se inclinó hacia arriba en lo que algunos pensarían que era horrible o un poco excitante.</p>
<p>A Jasmine le gustaba pensar que era un poco de ambos a la vez.</p>
<p>Severus parpadeó, sus mejillas se volvieron de un hermoso tono rosado antes de darse la vuelta rápidamente, su cabello cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro. </p>
<p>- Bueno, me reflejaría mal el no aceptar tu favor. Has sido de mucha ayuda para mi familia, hasta ahora. Sé un poco de política de sangre pura ... Aprendí mucho de mi tiempo en la casa de Slytherin. mal conmigo si no hice nada después de que tú hicieras todo esto - refunfuñó, mirando en la dirección opuesta a ella mientras hablaba.</p>
<p>Chicos ... siempre tan tímidos.</p>
<p>Severus tenía mucho camino por recorrer antes de poder defenderse en un campo político, pero aprendería.</p>
<p>Jasmine casi podía imaginarse una versión más joven e igual de rubia de Lucius Malfoy enseñándole a Severus sobre política de sangre pura. Al menos la amistad de Lucius Malfoy no era completamente inútil para Severus, el rubio ponce era parte de otra familia que necesitaba salvar de alguna manera.</p>
<p>Maldita sea.</p>
<p>Se preguntó si Malfoy ya era un Mortífago. Si no lo fuera, también podría ser un aliado potencial. Su familia tenía influencia y dinero, incluso tan atrás en la línea de tiempo. Sin la fortuna de Malfoy de la que sacar, Tom no podría hacer tantos aliados políticos, llenando bolsillos, esta vez.</p>
<p>Tantas opciones nuevas para ella.</p>
<p>Ella tarareó un afirmativo antes de ponerse de pie. </p>
<p>- Me pondré en contacto contigo para darte los detalles. Puedes darme la carta de respuesta cuando estés listo.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 𝟬𝟭𝟲.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casi al final de la primera semana de octubre, James se acercó a Jasmine en el desayuno. Los chicos habían estado esperando para emboscarla toda la mañana, pero Lily había estado sentada a su lado con Alice y Marlene, y los Merodeadores no querían lidiar con las chicas de quinto año de Gryffindor antes del mediodía. Lily no era una persona mañanera.</p>
<p>Pequeñas misericordias, supuso Jasmine. Al menos pudo terminar su papilla antes de que sobreviniera el caos.</p>
<p>Tan pronto como Lily se fue para estudiar un poco, los chicos descendieron. Jasmine había estado leyendo el periódico matutino, así como una carta de Gringotts cuando James se sentó frente a ella. Sirius se dejó caer a su izquierda y Remus tímidamente se sentó a la derecha. </p>
<p>- Jazz, sé que te has estado acostumbrando a Hogwarts, pero creo que es hora de demostrar que realmente eres mi primo.</p>
<p>Jasmine enarcó una ceja sobre el borde de su taza de té y dejó el periódico. </p>
<p>- ¿Y cómo propones que haga eso?</p>
<p>James y Sirius lucían un par de sonrisas a juego que tenían a Jasmine un poco preocupada por lo que se vería obligada a aceptar.</p>
<p>- Bueno, como sabes, soy el capitán de cierto equipo este año ... y tienes un conjunto particular de habilidades que ayudarían a Gryffindor a ganar una copa de quidditch en la que he estado mirando - comenzó James, y Jasmine se resistió. la necesidad de gemir.</p>
<p>¿De esto se trataba toda su intriga?</p>
<p>- ¿Quieres que me una al equipo de quidditch? - Preguntó Jasmine con voz incrédula, pero no debería haber sido así. Sabía lo fanático del Quidditch que había sido su padre. Sirius y Remus se lo habían contado en toda su vida. James la había visto volar varias veces durante el verano, lo que probablemente había sido un error. Había jurado que la convencería de unirse al equipo o moriría en el intento.</p>
<p>James se burló</p>
<p>- ¡Por supuesto que quiero que te unas al equipo de Quidditch! Eres un volador natural y un buscador fantástico. He visto tus habilidades y puedes pasar fácilmente las pruebas. Si no estás de acuerdo, Sirius y yo no te dejará solo hasta que lo hagas.</p>
<p>La mirada de Jasmine se desvió hacia Sirius, que se parecía al gato que había atrapado al canario. Disfrutaría acosando a Jasmine si ella no estaba de acuerdo. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de los otros estudiantes en la mesa. Algunos de ellos se alejaron del grupo, preocupados por lo que iban a hacer los Merodeadores. Jasmine había sido capaz de manejar las tonterías de su prima hasta ahora, pero todos estaban esperando con ansiedad cuando ella se enamorara de uno de sus trucos y estallara.</p>
<p>Por mucho que a Jasmine le encantaría volver locos a Sirius y James diciendo que no, el problema que traería no valdría la pena.</p>
<p>- Bien, ¿cuándo son las pruebas? - Ella preguntó. Había estado tratando de volver a ponerse en forma cuando nadie la estaba mirando de todos modos y era lento. Jasmine preferiría que la gente no la viera entrenar, que en su mayoría consistía en correr, levantamiento de pesas menores y ejercicios centrales cada dos días. Ninguno de sus compañeros de dormitorio se había dado cuenta todavía, lo cual era muy gracioso. Desaparecía en la sala de requisitos durante aproximadamente una hora y media a la vez.</p>
<p>Marlene le había preguntado qué había estado haciendo una vez a principios de septiembre y Jasmine simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que estaba explorando el castillo. Ella le creyó y desde entonces no ha habido preguntas. Jasmine estaba esperando que Lily comenzara a hacer preguntas ahora que estaban hablando. La niña la había estado observando constantemente y haciéndole preguntas desde su disculpa. Sin embargo, las preguntas habían sido sobre la cultura sangre pura más que cualquier otra cosa.</p>
<p>Esta noche tuvieron una lección.</p>
<p>- Las pruebas son en unas dos horas ... más o menos cinco minutos - respondió James encogiéndose de hombros.</p>
<p>El oído de Jasmine se giró para mirar a su prima. </p>
<p>- ¿Dos horas? ¿No pensaste en contarme esto antes? - Siseó poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos, atrayendo la atención de casi todos en el Gran Comedor, especialmente de Dumbledore, quien parecía preocupado por su arrebato.</p>
<p>Sirius se puso de pie, puso las manos sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella. </p>
<p>- Pensamos que de alguna manera saldrías de esto si te damos más tiempo - respondió, apenas a un pelo de ella, sus ojos grises bailando. El Gran Comedor no respiraba mientras observaban esta interacción.</p>
<p>A Sirius le encantaba toda esta atención.</p>
<p>El bastardo.</p>
<p>Ella jugaría su juego.</p>
<p>Jasmine acercó a Sirius un poco más por la parte delantera de su túnica y lo sintió sobresaltarse con su toque. Era su turno de actuar engreída. </p>
<p>- ¿Entonces supongo que tendré que empezar a calentar? - Jasmine bromeó antes de empujarlo hacia atrás, agarrando sus documentos legales y regresando a su dormitorio.</p>
<p>Vio los rostros sorprendidos de todos en la habitación y sonrió, moviendo su largo cabello detrás de su espalda mientras se movía hacia la salida. Jasmine echó una última mirada a la mesa principal y juró que Dumbledore se estaba poniendo de un extraño tono púrpura.</p>
<p>Jasmine no había llegado a la mitad de la sala común cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse por detrás. Extendió un poco la vista y se dio cuenta de que reconocía quién era, pero nunca antes se habían molestado en hablar con ella. Ella fingió no darse cuenta de él y esperaba que se fuera.</p>
<p>- ¡Peverell, espera! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!</p>
<p>Jasmine se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un cabello familiar en un rostro un poco desconocido. Los ojos grises y el cabello oscuro eran iguales, pero la nariz estaba mal.</p>
<p>Fue Regulus Black.</p>
<p>¿Por qué se estaba acercando a ella?</p>
<p>- ¿Puedo ayudarte? No creo que nos hayamos conocido antes - respondió Jasmine cortésmente, extendiendo la vista para asegurarse de que no iba a ser emboscada por un grupo de Slytherin. Eso haría que hoy sea perfecto.</p>
<p>Pero, no había nadie, solo el joven Black-de repuesto-Heredero.</p>
<p>Regulus se movió nerviosamente bajo la mirada de Jasmine, algo que no esperaba del joven sangre pura. ¿No les enseñaron a no retorcerse? Sirius ciertamente no se tensó bajo la mirada de los demás, prosperó en eso.</p>
<p>Finalmente, Regulus se armó de valor para hablar con ella</p>
<p>- Soy Regulus Black, sin duda reconoces las similitudes entre mi hermano y yo. Estoy preguntando por mi hermano ... Severus dijo que eras un Gryffindor decente con quien hablar. …Así que aquí estoy.</p>
<p>Jasmine arqueó una ceja. Este fue un giro sorprendente de los acontecimientos. Ella y Severus se habían llevado muy bien durante la clase, sus pociones siempre eran de primera categoría y los dos tenían una especie de camaradería tranquila. Por no hablar de las cartas que iba a llevar entre él y su abuelo. Jasmine mantuvo a Sirius y James alejados de él, lo que parecía ser suficiente para ganar algo de su confianza.</p>
<p>- Tenía la impresión de que Sirius había sido expulsado de la familia. ¿Por qué querrías hablar con él?</p>
<p>Regulus se pasó una mano por la cara en lo que ella asumió que era una muestra inusual de emociones. Pero, de nuevo, tal vez esto fuera normal para él. </p>
<p>- Mamá lo sacó del tapiz, pero papá es el único que puede repudiarlo, y no quiere. Sirius es el heredero que quiere, el heredero que entrenó desde que nació. Ha estado exigiendo que hable con Sirius, pero mi hermano es terco y no puedo lograr que me hable.</p>
<p>Jasmine podía creer eso. Había visto a Sirius quemando letras en la mañana que tenían el escudo negro durante el verano y durante el año escolar. ¿Sirius realmente había estado ignorando los intentos desesperados de su padre por acercarse a él? En todas las vidas que había vivido, Sirius nunca había mencionado hacer las paces con su padre. Solo le había dicho que su padre era un hombre severo y frío que siempre estaba del lado de su madre. ¿Sirius se había equivocado con su padre?</p>
<p>Jasmine se pasó una mano por el cabello y se apoyó contra la pared del castillo. </p>
<p>- ¿Crees que me escucharía?</p>
<p>- Potter te escucha. Si puedes hacer que ese testarudo Gryffindor escuche la razón y deje a Severus solo, entonces puedes hacer que mi hermano lea una carta de nuestro padre - Regulus sacó un trozo de pergamino con el sello negro en él. , pero Jasmine no hizo ningún movimiento para agarrarlo. El Slytherin pareció insultado.</p>
<p>Jasmine sacó su varita con un simple movimiento de muñeca. </p>
<p>- ¿De verdad pensaste que simplemente tomaría una carta potencialmente maldita de tu mano?</p>
<p>Regulus se rió entre dientes,</p>
<p>- Severus tenía razón sobre ti. Un Slytherin con atuendo de Gryffindor, de hecho. Solo dile a mi hermano que venga y hable conmigo. Incluso puedes venir con él si se siente amenazado. Padre realmente necesita hablar con él.</p>
<p>Jasmine asintió. Siempre podría utilizar el favor de la Casa de Black. Sirius nunca había estado seguro de lo que le pasó a su padre. Oficialmente, Lord Black había muerto mientras dormía, pero su padrino siempre había sospechado algo más siniestro. Hubo rumores de que fue envenenado lentamente por su esposa y ella se hizo cargo de la familia desde allí, arrastrándolos de lleno a la locura del Señor Oscuro.</p>
<p>Jasmine estaba más inclinada a creer que Wulberga envenenó a su esposo, simplemente encajaba mucho mejor con todo lo que Jasmine había escuchado sobre la mujer. Y aquí estaba Regulus, pidiendo la ayuda de una familia neutral para volver a unir a su familia. Sin duda, el joven estaba aterrorizado por su madre. </p>
<p>- Haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada.</p>
<p>Ella se apartó de la pared cuando él no respondió de inmediato, asumiendo que la conversación había terminado, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado, sintió que él la agarraba del brazo izquierdo. Jasmine se dio la vuelta y notó que Regulus estaba temblando. Tenía las manos húmedas y parecía cansado. </p>
<p>- Peverell, no defraudes a mi familia.</p>
<p>Jasmine ladeó la cabeza. </p>
<p>- No te preocupes, Regulus Black, no dejaré que tu familia se mate - prometió antes de que Regulus la soltara. Se escabulló por el pasillo como si la misma Muerte estuviera pisándole los talones.</p>
<p>Regulus no tenía por qué preocuparse. La línea Negra continuaría, ella se aseguraría de ello, incluso si tuviera que encontrar personalmente a una bruja con la que Sirius se estableciera. Jasmine sonrió, solo pensando en obligar a Sirius a tener citas a ciegas.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jasmine estuviera en su habitación. Pasó junto a Lily para tomar su escoba de su baúl. No tuvo tanto tiempo antes de tener que estar en el campo. Vio que la nariz de Lily se arrugaba al ver la escoba. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Jasmine mientras sacaba una muda de ropa. Necesitaba pantalones. A Jasmine no le apetecía llevar falda para las pruebas.</p>
<p>- ¿Vas a intentar formar parte del equipo de Quidditch? Pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitar un deporte que es conocido por sus duros golpes en la cabeza - Lily respondió mientras marcaba la página en la que estaba y dirigió toda su atención a Jasmine.</p>
<p>- James y Sirius amenazaron con acosarme a menos que lo intentara. Pensé que sería mejor simplemente para terminar de una vez. Prefiero mi cordura. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y renunciaré, pero con Sirius ladrando en mi oído durante los próximos dos años y podría terminar cometiendo un asesinato.</p>
<p>Lily resopló, metiéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. </p>
<p>- Llegué cinco años sin matar a ninguno de los dos. Creo que podrías hacerlo por dos.</p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco ante su ingenuidad.</p>
<p>- Vivo con James y Sirius durante las vacaciones. Al menos obtienes algún tipo de respiro de ellos. Créame cuando digo que no lo dejarían pasar. Ni siquiera por un momento - dijo Jasmine mientras se ponía más deportivo. ropa muggle que ella había transfigurado para que pareciera más moderna. Jasmine se había dado cuenta de que la moda muggle de esta época era cuestionable en el mejor de los casos, así que se apegó al spandex negro, fácil de llevar y no se veía ridícula como muchos de los… atuendos que las mujeres solían usar.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Lily se abrieron y le dieron a Jasmine una mirada cuando vio lo que estaba usando,</p>
<p>- ¿No es un poco atrevido?</p>
<p>La ropa ajustada podría considerarse atrevida, pero, si James y Sirius iban a acosarla por unirse, se vestirá como le plazca. También había visto los atuendos del equipo para los jugadores de quidditch en esta época, no eran tan diferentes de los ajustados que usaba en los noventa. Las camisetas eran un poco más holgadas, lo que dio lugar a la ilusión de que nadie tenía una figura corporal debajo.</p>
<p>- Déjalos mirar. Si quieren que me una a su equipo, estoy usando lo que quiera - refunfuñó Jasmine mientras agarraba su escoba y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Ella estaría condenada si alguien la iba a detener.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo para que Jasmine se diera cuenta de que estaba recibiendo un poco de atención de varios estudiantes mientras los pasaba en el pasillo de camino al campo. Vio su reflejo en una armadura bien pulida y casi no se reconoció. Jasmine tendía a olvidar que esta vez estaba en un cuerpo completamente diferente. Como Harriet, siempre había sido bastante plana. Ahora, eso se debía a la desnutrición, pero incluso en las pocas vidas que había vivido lejos de la familia Dursley, nunca había alcanzado una cifra completa. Jasmine, por otro lado, tenía más curvas de lo que estaba acostumbrada y llamó la atención de otras personas. Fue en esos momentos cuando realmente se sintió como una intrusa en un cuerpo que simplemente no le pertenecía. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió adelante, pensando que eso no la llevaría a ninguna parte.</p>
<p>El campo estaba abarrotado cuando llegó. Había alrededor de dos docenas de personas dando vueltas en un lugar del equipo. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos eran estudiantes de segundo año y lo más probable es que los eliminen al principio. Jasmine reconoció a algunas compañeras de quinto año, muchas de ellas observando a los Merodeadores y susurrándose entre sí.</p>
<p>Arpías.</p>
<p>Jasmine vio a James y Sirius en el otro extremo del campo. Sirius estaba persiguiendo a James con su bate de batidor. Los dos vestían sus uniformes de quidditch y parecían ser los únicos dos miembros del equipo presentes. Remus estaba sentado a un lado en una caja con un libro en su regazo. De vez en cuando miraba hacia arriba para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus amigos se había lastimado antes de volver a leer.</p>
<p>El grupo de chicas rió y señaló a Remus. Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia los Merodeadores, para disgusto de sus compañeros. Hubo un grito ahogado cuando se acercó a los chicos y tuvo que resistir el impulso de amordazarse ante su actitud de preadolescente.</p>
<p>Sirius finalmente había acorralado a James, su bate levantado amenazadoramente. O tan amenazante como alguien puede ser cuando casi se doblan de risa. </p>
<p>- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que intentas arrancarle la cabeza a James con ese bate? No es que te culpe ...</p>
<p>Los dos se congelaron y se volvieron hacia Jasmine y la mandíbula de Sirius casi golpeó el suelo cuando vio lo que estaba usando. James agarró el bate del golpeador de la mano de su amigo y lo golpeó en la cabeza con él. Sirius gritó ante el contacto, llamando la atención de casi todos en el campo.</p>
<p>- Este idiota me estaba persiguiendo sin ninguna razón.</p>
<p>Sirius gruñó y le arrebató el bate. </p>
<p>- ¿Sin razón? Estabas hablando de Evans, de nuevo. ¡Solo estaba tratando de hacerte entrar en razón!</p>
<p>Jasmine escuchó a Remus resoplar detrás de ella. ¿Por qué aguantó a estos tres? Honestamente…</p>
<p>- Bueno, por mucho que me encantaría ver algo de sentido común en la cabeza inflada de James. ¿No lo necesitas para ser el capitán de estas pruebas? - Ella respondió, apoyándose en su escoba y señalando a la masa de estudiantes detrás de ellos. Podía sentir que el grupo se había agrupado para ver el caos por el que se conocía a los Merodeadores. Parece que Jasmine podría haberles estropeado eso.</p>
<p>Los dos Merodeadores parecieron avergonzados por un momento antes de que James se enderezó, sacó su varita y apuntó a su garganta. </p>
<p>- Muy bien, muchachos, todos los de segundo y tercer año están fuera por principio. Ya tenemos cazadores y batidores de reserva en este equipo. Solo hay una posición abierta este año y solo quiero volantes experimentados. Sirius y yo personalmente hemos pedido cuatro volantes para probar. Todos los demás pueden irse .</p>
<p>Jasmine no se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de una prueba cerrada y, por las miradas de los otros estudiantes, ellos tampoco. Por otra parte, no había oído nada al respecto hasta esta mañana. Los Merodeadores han mantenido esto en secreto. No habría realizado una prueba de quidditch de otra manera. Como la elegida, cuando había sido nombrada capitana de quidditch en sus muchas vidas, cada vez se había vuelto más estricta con las políticas de asistencia.</p>
<p>Como Jasmine esperaba, ese anuncio no salió bien y muchos de los de segundo año comenzaron a quejarse, sin mencionar que las otras chicas de quinto año comenzaron a lanzarle a Jasmine algunas miradas bastante acaloradas. Algunos de los chicos de sexto año tampoco encontraron esto entretenido. </p>
<p>- Potter, ni siquiera puede ver con ambos ojos. ¿Cómo, demonios se supone que atrapará un soplón? - Preguntó un corpulento sexto año, entrando en el espacio personal de James y agarrando la parte delantera de su uniforme. Jasmine no estaba seguro de su nombre, pero tenía un parecido sorprendente con Katie Bell ... pero con una actitud horrible adicional. Esperaba que tratara a Katie y su madre con más respeto del que le mostraba a James.</p>
<p>Sirius, quien, aunque era casi una cabeza más bajo, se interpuso entre los dos y los separó. </p>
<p>- Amigo, he visto a Jasmine volar antes, y es natural en el cielo. Una que solo nace cada pocas generaciones. No te eligieron para la prueba porque has intentado formar parte del equipo todos los años desde que puedo recuerda, y todavía no eres lo suficientemente bueno para jugar ni siquiera al cazador de respaldo. Ciertamente no estás hecho para jugar al buscador.</p>
<p>Hubo un breve momento de silencio mientras los chicos evaluaban al otro. Jasmine casi podía saborear la testosterona en el aire antes de que el sexto año retrocediera y abandonara el campo, llevando a la multitud de estudiantes descontentos con él. Esto dejó a los tres Merodeadores y las cuatro personas probándose para el puesto.</p>
<p>James aplaudió, ganando la atención del pequeño grupo. </p>
<p>- Entonces, ahora que tengo su atención, me gustaría agradecerles a todos por venir. No quiero que esto tome mucho tiempo. Después de todo, es un fin de semana de Hogsmeade y muchos de nosotros tenemos otros lugares para estar. quiero verlos a los cuatro volar diez vueltas alrededor del campo. Sirius y yo monitorearemos para ver qué tan bien vuelan.</p>
<p>Jasmine arqueó una ceja. <em>Esto</em> no sonó como una prueba de Marauder. Demonios, esto sonaba demasiado fácil. Estaban tramando algo, más que probable, iban a desatar lo que fuera que estuviera en la caja en la que estaba Remus, pero Jasmine seguiría el juego por ahora. Eso tendía a hacer las cosas más agradables para James y Sirius al menos.</p>
<p>Se montó en su escoba y se lanzó al aire con facilidad. Jasmine siempre se sentía libre en el aire e incluso en una escoba más lenta giraba y giraba en el aire con poco o ningún problema. Estaba lamiendo a sus competidores, que parecían aburridos volando en círculos. No fue hasta que sintió que una bludger se acercaba a su cabeza por detrás que se desvió del camino. La extrañó por milímetros.</p>
<p>Sirius se rió desde abajo, con el bate en la mano mientras la bludger giraba y derribaba a un séptimo año y los enviaba a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. Nunca golpean la tierra. Remus estaba listo y usó un hechizo de levitación para asegurarse de que el joven no muriera a la edad de diecisiete años.</p>
<p>James tenía su varita en su garganta mientras tomaba aire. </p>
<p>- Ahora, a la parte real de la prueba. Como buscador, otros jugadores intentarán sacarte del puesto y sacarte del partido para que puedan ganar por defecto. Así que, hoy, Sirius y yo vamos a ser arrojándote bludgers. La última persona en su escoba obtendrá el lugar.</p>
<p>- ¿Pero qué hay de atrapar al soplón? - Una niña de sexto año, Patty algo u otro preguntó.</p>
<p>James puso los ojos en blanco. </p>
<p>- Sé que todos y cada uno de ustedes aquí pueden atrapar un snitch. Los he visto antes en las pruebas. Quiero ver qué tan bien pueden esquivar proyectiles. Los partidos con los que hemos tenido problemas en el pasado tuvieron que ver con jugadores lesionados debido a accidentes de bludger. Vamos a jugar contra Slytherin en un poco más de un mes y quiero que estemos listos para enfrentarlos.</p>
<p>Jasmine reprimió un gemido. Ella iba a estar muy adolorida mañana por la mañana. Entonces, las pruebas continuaron de esa manera. James y Sirius estaban golpeando felizmente a las bludgers en el campo. No hubo competencia entre ellos. Eran solo tres personas tratando de mantenerse en el aire. Jasmine nunca había visto una prueba como esta y estaba honestamente molesta porque nunca había pensado en esto ... por otra parte, nunca tuvo que preocuparse por traer un nuevo buscador. Tenía el puesto bajo llave desde el momento en que entró a Hogwarts en sus antiguas líneas de tiempo. En primer lugar, era extraño tener que probar para el puesto.</p>
<p>Cada pocos minutos, James o Sirius agregaban otra bludger a la mezcla de su caja. No pasó mucho tiempo en las pruebas que Patty fue desbancada, pero en este punto había alrededor de seis bludgers en juego y Jasmine estaba planeando cómo iba a asesinar a los Merodeadores por convencerla de que asistiera a las pruebas. Esto acaba de dejarla a ella y a otro Jacob Heartly de quinto año. Lo había estado haciendo bien, pero Jasmine se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a sentirse abrumado por la gran cantidad de caos que lo rodeaba.</p>
<p>Quizás Lily tenía razón ...</p>
<p>Jasmine se agachó y giró hacia la izquierda mientras dos bludgers intentaban sacarla simultáneamente. ¿Estaban los desagradables cabrones trabajando juntos para matarla ahora? No se sorprendería si estuvieran encantados de hacer eso por el grupo encantador que se ríe en el suelo. No fue un momento después que Jasmine escuchó un fuerte crujido y un gruñido cuando Heartly fue golpeado dolorosamente en las costillas por tres bludgers diferentes. Al menos uno le había roto el brazo, si no lo había hecho añicos por completo. Sería una mierda volver a crecer más tarde.</p>
<p>Jasmine hizo una mueca por él mientras caía como un saco de ladrillos. </p>
<p>- ¿Ahora que? - Jasmine gritó mientras una bludger tras otra se acercaba a ella. James y Sirius agitaban sus varitas tratando de llevar a los pequeños monstruos de regreso a su casa dentro de la caja junto a Remus, quien estaba revisando a Jacob.</p>
<p>- ¡Bueno, tienes el puesto!</p>
<p>Esquivó otra bludger y se estrelló contra Sirius.</p>
<p>El Merodeador salió volando y aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido sordo que lo hizo deslizarse por el suelo mientras la bludger lo arrastraba por el campo.</p>
<p>Todavía quedaban bastantes bludgers volando y Jasmine se dio cuenta de que iba a necesitar ayudar a limpiar este desastre. De lo contrario, llegaría tarde a su lección con Evans y eso le provocaría un gran dolor de cabeza. Sacó su varita y sacó una página del libro de Hermione,</p>
<p>- <em>¡Immobulus!</em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 𝟬𝟭𝟳.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus tardó unas dos semanas en escribir una respuesta. Fue el mismo día que el profesor Flitwick había decidido realizar pruebas de duelo durante su quinto año. Era mediados de octubre y el frío previo al invierno se estaba asentando en los terrenos y las murallas del castillo. Más de una vez Jasmine se sintió fría por la noche, envolviéndose en unas mantas adicionales, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de frío amargo en el aire. El clima seguía siendo lo suficientemente agradable como para tener a la mayoría de los estudiantes afuera cuando las clases no estaban en sesión, razón por la cual se permitió el torneo en primer lugar. Dumbledore parecía menos que complacido de que incluso estuvieran intentando este tipo de evento.</p>
<p>Mata la alegría.</p>
<p>El pequeño torneo improvisado se estaba celebrando en una versión transfigurada del Gran Salón. Era una reminiscencia de un evento que aún no había sucedido en esta línea de tiempo, pero le había sucedido a Jasmine en nueve ocasiones diferentes cuando Lockhart había sido profesor. Sin embargo, Severus no parecía tan asesino aquí como lo haría en el futuro. En este momento, parecía bastante dócil, si no un poco mareado por los nervios. Los de séptimo año lo habían escoltado al pasillo antes de que los ahuyentara. Tan pronto como se perdieron de vista, se acercó a Lily para iniciar una conversación incómoda de algún tipo. Jasmine podía ver que su amistad se rompía y estaba honestamente preocupada por ellos. Sabía que su madre no tenía nada romántico hacia Severus, quien estaba locamente enamorado de ella.</p>
<p>Al menos lo había convencido de que hablara con su familia. De esta manera, Severus podría tener una salida de su hogar abusivo que no tenía que ver con un hombre tan obsesionado con las serpientes que se convierte en una y luego intenta asesinar a un chico de catorce años y falla.</p>
<p>Un gran grupo de miembros de la facultad también asistió al evento. Brightbark estaba allí, naturalmente, era el profesor de defensa y era más que probable que les diera consejos a los estudiantes mientras se batían en duelo ... probablemente la primera vez en sus vidas. El director también había aparecido, vistiendo el tono más fuerte de lavanda que Jasmine tuvo la desgracia de ver. En realidad, todos los Jefes de Casa estaban presentes, sin duda habían hecho acto de presencia para otorgar puntos de casa o llevar a sus cargos a la enfermería si las cosas se salían de control, lo cual era más que probable.</p>
<p>El sexto y el séptimo año ya habían competido y se habían producido bastantes lesionados. Nadie había resultado herido permanentemente por nada, así que eso era cierto. Pero, cuanto más jóvenes eran los duelistas, era mejor que cambiaran que había ocurrido algún tipo de accidente que nadie hubiera previsto, o, al menos, eso es lo que Jasmine había notado. Pensó que tenía que ver con que la magia accidental prevalecía más en los niños más pequeños, lo que hacía que sus duelos se basaran más en sentimientos y reacciones que en cualquier otra cosa.</p>
<p>Sería interesante ver quién terminaría entre los cinco primeros en el año. Jasmine pensó que estaría allí, pero los otros cuatro lugares estaban en el aire.</p>
<p>James y Sirius habían convencido a Jasmine de unirse a la competencia anoche. Honestamente, no había querido competir. Sabía que ganaría y eso hizo que las cosas fueran extremadamente aburridas para ella. Jasmine quería un desafío. Los duelos no eran divertidos si ella no tenía algún tipo de pelea. Quizás Flitwick se batiría en duelo con ella si se lo pidiera amablemente.</p>
<p>Remus estaba ausente, lidiando con su problema mensual. Fue decepcionante que se fuera a perder los partidos. Remus tenía talento para lanzar hechizos y sus reflejos eran anormalmente rápidos, pero su enfermedad lo mantendría alejado de sobresalir demasiado. Los dos Merodeadores restantes estaban hablando con entusiasmo sobre las diferentes formas en que iban a desarmarse y luchar contra los otros competidores. Jasmine quería intervenir varias veces sobre las fallas en sus planes, pero se contuvo.</p>
<p>Iba a tener que batirse en duelo con esos dos eventualmente, así como con Lily, Alice, Marlene y Severus. Todos eran oponentes potenciales. Sería fácil derrotarlos, eran jóvenes y no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra alguien que había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia en duelo contra personas mayores que ella. Aunque, solo James y Sirius realmente sabían la verdad de dónde venía Jasmine y su... particular conjunto de habilidades. Jasmine iba a odiar volver a ponerse del lado malo de Lily después de que finalmente se reconciliaran. Evans odiaba perder.</p>
<p>Flitwick estaba de pie en el centro de un largo escenario de madera vertical. Agitaba su varita y ordenaba a los estudiantes que se pararan frente al escenario. Hizo una señal para pedir silencio y después de algunos fuertes callados de diferentes estudiantes, la habitación quedó en silencio. Flitwick dio un paso adelante, Brightbark se quedó atrás, con los brazos cruzados. </p>
<p>- Bienvenidos, estudiantes de quinto año. Hoy determinaremos los cinco mejores duelistas de su clase. Ellos serán los que representarán a la escuela en una competencia internacional de duelos para su grupo de edad. El profesor Brightbark y yo estaremos aquí para asegurarnos nada se sale de control y todo el mundo sigue el primer conjunto de directrices de duelo internacional de 1947 - dijo Flitwick al grupo de unos cincuenta estudiantes.</p>
<p>Los duelos comenzaron sin más indicaciones. Los profesores estaban llamando a diferentes estudiantes. Las parejas fueron elegidas por los profesores, Flitwick tenía un gallo frente a él. Jasmine tuvo la sensación de que Flitwick había elegido meticulosamente quién iba a enfrentarse a quién. El primero fue entre un Slytherin y un Hufflepuff. Ambos parecían nerviosos siendo los primeros en duelo. Ni siquiera sabían cómo hacer una reverencia antes de que comenzara la ronda, sin mencionar que sus formas eran horribles, y Jasmine se estremeció al ver cómo solo usaban magia ofensiva básica y magia defensiva apenas existente. No había creatividad en sus movimientos, apenas se usaban otras escuelas de magia además de DADA.</p>
<p>Esta iba a ser una tarde larga.</p>
<p>Pasaron casi cuarenta minutos antes de que Brightbark llamara a Jasmine. </p>
<p>- Peverell, Goldstein, tú eres el siguiente.</p>
<p>Brightbark la estaba mirando, desafiándola a hacer algo en contra de las reglas. Las pautas internacionales prohíben mutilar la magia oscura, pero eso es todo. Brightbark había demostrado a través de varias clases que estaba en contra de cualquier cosa que no fuera magia de luz. Estaba más que feliz de demostrar que la magia gris podía ser tan potente como la luz.</p>
<p>Se apartó de la pared donde estaba apoyada junto a Sirius y James. Los dos le dieron un pulgar hacia arriba y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Esto no iba a ser un problema. Jasmine sacó su varita y la hizo rodar entre sus dedos. Esta era la primera vez en esta vida que iba a batirse en duelo con una varita. En el ring de duelo del que había sido parte, las varitas no estaban permitidas... Sus ataques iban a ser poderosos y el duelo iba a ser fácil. Su oponente iba a estar dolorido mañana.</p>
<p>Jasmine saltó a la plataforma y se paró en el extremo izquierdo y esperó a que su oponente de Ravenclaw se preparara. Esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Jasmine se sentía realmente tranquila, esto le resultaba familiar. Prepararse para luchar era algo que su cuerpo sabía y sus músculos volvieron fácilmente a una postura formal de duelo. Su varita se levantó sobre su cabeza en un arco, su otra mano se adelantó frente a ella para su arco, que tendría lugar cuando Goldstein se sentara al otro lado de la plataforma. Flitwick dio una vuelta a su postura y asintió. Fue la primera en no recibir algún tipo de crítica sobre su forma por parte del diminuto profesor.</p>
<p>Goldstein sacó su varita y casi la dejó caer cuando Brightbark ajustó la forma en que estaba parado. Ravenclaw había intentado copiar a Jasmine, pero el ángulo de su muñeca era difícil de copiar desde el otro lado de la habitación. Jasmine sonrió y se inclinó correctamente, Johnathan Goldstein hizo lo mismo, pero significativamente más entrecortado, sus ojos se enfocaron en su varita en lugar de en su cuerpo, que tan pronto se enderezó, se movió hacia la izquierda y ella avanzó.</p>
<p>El ... duelo, si se puede llamar así, comenzó. Goldstein agitó una varita temblorosa en círculos y Jasmine lo atacó rápida y sucintamente con hechizos ofensivos. Tenía más talento que algunos de los otros estudiantes que habían llegado, pero no estaba a la par con Jasmine. Estaba demasiado nervioso y aunque sus hechizos fueron lanzados correctamente, no había fuerza o imaginación detrás de ellos.</p>
<p>El duelo era únicamente para crear la mejor ventaja para ti con todos los hechizos de tu repertorio. Jasmine era una experta en transfiguraciones, lo había demostrado más de una vez en clase e iba a mostrarle a todo el Gran Comedor cómo ganar un duelo con poco o ningún hechizo DADA.</p>
<p>Johnathan le lanzó algunos aturdidores que ella esquivó fácilmente con rápidos pasos laterales hacia la izquierda y la derecha, sin siquiera molestarse en usar un amuleto de escudo mientras los hechizos volaban más allá de su lado ciego. Goldstein fue inteligente al intentar utilizar la falta de visión a su izquierda para intentar desequilibrarla. El rumor que circulaba por Hogwarts era que había perdido el ojo a principios de este verano y no estaba acostumbrada a ver sin él. Jasmine dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara a través de su fachada lista para la batalla. Tenía que amar las inexactitudes de los rumores de Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Jasmine notó que su oponente apenas se movía. De vez en cuando daba un pequeño paso hacia la izquierda. Tal vez asumió que la había derrotado porque ella no lo estaba atacando en rápida sucesión de hechizos. En cambio, usó algunos hechizos de transfiguración bien colocados alrededor de sus pies, lo que provocó una risa entre la multitud.</p>
<p>- ¿Es eso todo lo que puedes hacer, Peverell? - Avery se burló desde el suelo. Ella lo ignoró y dejó que su magia hiciera su trabajo. La mejor forma de transfiguración es la que tarda unos momentos en deformarse y cambiar. Los paneles debajo de sus pies estaban hechos de madera, fácil de cambiar de forma lentamente alrededor de los pies de su oponente. Hubo un pequeño grito ahogado por alguien a su derecha cuando las raíces comenzaron a formarse alrededor de los zapatos de Goldstein. Cuando una raíz salvajemente envolvente tocó la piel de su tobillo, saltó y apartó la mirada de Jasmine.</p>
<p>Esa era la única apertura que necesitaba. Honestamente, podría haberlo terminado en el momento en que comenzó la pelea, pero no quería que la gente viera su verdadero potencial y le devolviera la información a su Señor Oscuro, no hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para ellos. Ella disparó un aturdidor rápido que lo hizo caer al suelo en un montón paralizado. Las raíces liberaron a su prisionera mientras ella cancelaba el hechizo, para que no se rompiera un tobillo al bajar. El Ravenclaw cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, su varita salió volando de la plataforma y se metió entre la multitud. Jasmine se paró sobre él, su varita apuntando hacia su garganta.</p>
<p>- Este partido es para la Sra. Peverell - gritó Flitwick mientras saltaba de la plataforma hacia donde esperaban los otros ganadores. Flitwick luego dio una larga explicación sobre lo que Johnathan hizo mal y todo lo que Jasmine hizo correctamente. Severus estaba allí, al igual que Lily. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que James, Sirius y Alice se unieran a ellos. Marlene había perdido ante Avery y estaba en la enfermería por daño de una maldición. El Slytherin había sido descalificado por usar magia oscura contra ella. Marlene solo había entrado porque Lily le había pedido que se uniera a ellos esa mañana y ahora Lily estaba al borde de las lágrimas, culpándose a sí misma por las heridas de su amiga.</p>
<p>La pelirroja finalmente se dirigió hacia donde estaban Sirius, James y Jasmine. </p>
<p>- Potter - dijo con un pequeño resoplido, sin varita a la vista mientras se acercaba.</p>
<p>James arqueó una ceja, sin saber cómo responder a Lily.</p>
<p>- ¿Evans? - Respondió inquisitivamente.</p>
<p>- Esto va en contra de todo lo que te he dicho, pero ¿puedes darle a Avery el infierno por mí? - Preguntó ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos.</p>
<p>James saltó del suelo, Sirius lo siguió como su sombra. </p>
<p>- ¿Lily Evans está cumpliendo la regla pidiendo venganza de la marca Merodeadores? - Preguntó Sirius, sonriendo como el gato que había atrapado al canario.</p>
<p>Se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva frente a ella. </p>
<p>- Viste lo que ese idiota le hizo a Marlene ... y la forma en que le habló a tu prima ... por mucho que me repugne admitirlo, conoces el camino por el castillo mejor que nadie - dijo mirando a James.</p>
<p>El Merodeador líder se golpeó la barbilla con un dedo de una manera casi burlona. </p>
<p>- Bueno, Evans, esta es una orden difícil que nos estás dando. Remus estará fuera por unos días más y Peter todavía no nos habla...</p>
<p>A Jasmine le encantaba que Peter ya no les hablara. La rata no los había perdonado por "oscurecerse" y evitar al grupo principal de Merodeadores tanto como fuera posible. Era extraño verlos como un grupo de tres. En las vidas pasadas de Jasmine, ella realmente solo había visto a Sirius y Remus intentar trabajar juntos como un dúo fracturado, y Remus casi nunca estaba presente. Siempre había sido Sirius quien había estado ahí para ella y el fantasma de su padre.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, a Lily no parecía importarle quién estaba allí para llevar a cabo la venganza. Ella solo quería que sucediera y sabía que James y Sirius fácilmente podrían salirse con la suya. </p>
<p>- Puedes hacerlo o no, Potter - gruñó ella, dando un pequeño pisotón con el pie.</p>
<p>Por las sonrisas coincidentes de James y Sirius eran un indicio de la forma en que iba a ir la conversación, no iban a darle una respuesta a Lily pronto. Jasmine le dio un codazo a su primo en el estómago, dándole una mirada muy puntiaguda, desafiándolo a continuar irritando a Lily. Al idiota le gustaba la chica, le estaba pidiendo ayuda... y él la estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato. Merlín, ¿eran todos los chicos así de densos?</p>
<p>James suspiró, pasando una mano nerviosa por su cabello, un hábito que, muy probablemente, nunca rompería. Honestamente, Jasmine comenzaba a preguntarse si era hereditario ya que Monty hizo lo mismo. Jasmine tenía la costumbre de hacerlo ella misma en las primeras vidas que vivió. Eventualmente, se entrenó a sí misma para salir ... de alguna manera. </p>
<p>- Tendrás tu venganza dentro de una semana. Tenemos que esperar hasta que Remus regrese. Estamos trabajando en algo con él y cuando terminemos con Avery, ni siquiera lo reconocerás.</p>
<p>Lily le dio un golpe en el pecho, sus ojos verdes clavados en los de él. </p>
<p>- Te cumpliré tu palabra entonces.</p>
<p>Jasmine pudo ver el cuello de James calentándose.</p>
<p>Una vez que Lily estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, James se dejó caer contra la pared, con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. </p>
<p>- Me voy a casar con ella algún día.</p>
<p>Sirius y Jasmine compartieron una mirada y pusieron los ojos en blanco casi al unísono. No iban a escuchar el final de esto pronto. Iba a estar hablando de Lily durante horas, si no días. Al menos Jasmine no tenía que vivir con él, pobre Sirius.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué proyecto estás esperando en Remus? - Preguntó Jasmine mientras miraba el siguiente partido. Iba a ser otro largo en el que los concursantes se daban vueltas entre sí durante diez minutos antes de lanzar un hechizo.</p>
<p>- Estamos haciendo un mapa - le dijo James antes de que Sirius se cubriera la boca con la mano, asegurándose de que su amigo enamorado no revelara ninguna información vital. No era como si Jasmine fuera a gritar su plan al mundo. Pero, de nuevo, Sirius tendía a disfrutar de burlarse de ella, así que esta podría ser su forma de hacerlo.</p>
<p>- Bueno, si necesitas ayuda con algún trabajo de hechizo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme - respondió mientras Sirius apartaba la mano de la boca de James.</p>
<p>- ¿Me acabas de lamer?</p>
<p>Jasmine volvió su atención a los fósforos.</p>
<p>Entonces, los combates continuaron y Jasmine se convirtió en un tablero. Todos los duelos fueron predecibles y muy controlados. No tenía nada que hacer, salvo ver a los niños pelear mal entre ellos. Flitwick estaba emparejando intencionalmente a personas que eliminarían a los verdaderamente indignos de los codiciados cinco lugares. La segunda ronda terminó de la misma manera que la primera. Flitwick dejó que los dos últimos del grupo, Severus y Jasmine se quedaran hasta la siguiente ronda ya que habían terminado sus partidos en el tiempo más rápido, dejando a ocho estudiantes: Jasmine, Severus, James, Sirius, Lily, Alice, Theodore y una mujer Ravenclaw. ella no sabía el nombre de. Le recordó un poco a Luna y se preguntó si era su madre.</p>
<p>Alice y Sirius fueron los siguientes dos que fueron llamados. El duelo fue bastante cruel. Sirius conocía muchos tipos diferentes de maldiciones de su tiempo en la Casa Negra y Alice estaba tratando de impresionar a Frank, lo que parecía un gran motivador para ella. Al final, fue el repertorio de maldiciones de Sirius lo que le garantizó la victoria. Aunque, después de que Alice perdiera, Frank corrió hacia ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Por alguna razón bastante obvia, Alice no parecía tan molesta por perder ante el sonriente Merodeador después de eso.</p>
<p>James le dio a Sirius un choca esos cinco antes de que lo llamaran para un duelo con la chica de Ravenclaw. James tenía una forma decente cuando se batía en duelo. Era obvio que había sido entrenado un poco en el arte del duelo. Euphemia sin duda fue la causa de eso. James era creativo cuando se trataba de su hechizo, más que cualquier otra persona que hubiera visto. Usó una mezcla de transfiguración y hechizos de defensa para acercarse cada vez más a sus oponentes. No fue una mala estrategia. James tenía la altura y la masa muscular del quidditch para dominar físicamente a un enemigo si lograba acercarse lo suficiente. Era algo que la mayoría de la gente mágica evitaría a toda costa. El partido terminó con la niña llorando y con un hombro dislocado cuando cayó del borde de la plataforma. El líder de los Merodeadores no parecía afectado por su reacción,</p>
<p>Lily estaba emparejada contra Theodore Nott. Y, oh, vaya, Lily Evans fue directo a su garganta. No era de extrañar que en unos años escapara de Voldemort tres veces diferentes con su padre. De todos, Lily se movió mientras atacaba, manteniéndose fuera de peligro mientras infligía daño con hechizos y hechizos precisos y poderosos. Nott no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra una enfurecida Lily Evans y finalmente fue derribada del podio con un <em>reducto</em> bien colocado .</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jasmine fuera llamada para enfrentarse a Severus. Ella lo había visto en la primera ronda y era rápido y eficiente de una manera que ninguno de los otros estudiantes lo era. Esto era algo que podía practicar en su propio tiempo fuera de clases. Siempre había tenido afinidad por las artes oscuras. Jasmine iba a disfrutar de esta pelea.</p>
<p>Se inclinaron el uno al otro y rápidamente comenzaron a lanzar hechizos. Severus estaba usando hechizos que bordeaban la oscuridad, pero nunca cruzaba la línea. Jasmine sonrió mientras conjuraba una pequeña flota de pájaros hacia él, provocando un poco de risa entre la multitud. Los inmovilizó y se apartó del camino de su siguiente aturdidor que lo falló por un pelo. Severus frunció el ceño cuando Jasmine sonrió, haciendo girar su varita de una manera ligeramente burlona. El siguiente hechizo tenía una ironía que se perdió en Severus cuando convocó a una serpiente extremadamente venenosa para que saliera volando de su varita.</p>
<p>Muchos en la multitud gritaron mientras la serpiente se deslizaba hacia Jasmine, quien la ignoraba por completo. Ninguna serpiente le haría daño, lo sabía a nivel mágico. A pesar de no ser Harriet Potter, su habilidad como hablante de parsel aún no había desaparecido. Además... la serpiente estaba enojada y podía entender todo lo que decía sobre ellos.</p>
<p>
  <em>Malditos humanos ...</em>
</p>
<p>No es un fanático de la gente, por otra parte, no a muchas serpientes conjuradas les gustan los humanos. La serpiente se enroscó alrededor de la pierna de Jasmine mientras le lanzaba hechizos a Severus, cuyos ojos se abrían más y más a medida que la serpiente se deslizaba por su cuerpo más y más. Jasmine usó esta distracción para hacer estallar el piso alrededor de sus pies y mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Ella lo aturdió fácilmente, su deseo apuntando hacia su garganta. La serpiente estaba junto a su cara, en su lado ciego. Podía sentir su lengua pinchar su rostro antes de desenredar con cuidado la serpiente de su cuerpo y colocarla en el suelo y desterrarla de regreso a dondequiera que hubiera venido.</p>
<p>Jasmine se enderezó, notando las miradas de asombro. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué? - Preguntó, saltando de la plataforma. Ni siquiera había hablado con la serpiente, solo dejó que hiciera lo que quería. Las serpientes no suelen ser tan agresivas por naturaleza.</p>
<p>- ¿Serpiente? - Gruñó Sirius.</p>
<p>- Había una serpiente. Ahora se ha ido. No entiendo cuál es el problema - dijo Jasmine, con un acento austriaco extremadamente fuerte.</p>
<p>Miró a los profesores que parecían tan sorprendidos como todos los demás. Si bien podía hablar con las serpientes, en realidad no había dicho nada. Brightbark, en particular, parecía que quería asesinarla. ¿Fue una gran sorpresa ignorar una serpiente? La Gran Bretaña mágica estaba repugnantemente al revés ...</p>
<p>Vio a Severus levantarse del otro extremo de la plataforma. Él le dio un pequeño asentimiento antes de volver con sus compañeros de Slytherin. Parecía que no había resentimientos. Flitwick pareció abrirse paso hacia ella, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Todo el asunto de la serpiente ya está olvidado. </p>
<p>- ¡Bien hecho, Sra. Peverell! Diez puntos para Gryffindor por sus impresionantes habilidades de duelo y por ser valiente frente a una serpiente enojada.</p>
<p>Ella se encogió de hombros y guardó su varita. Al menos una profesora estaba tomando bien su comportamiento inquebrantable sobre la serpiente. </p>
<p>- Gracias, profesor. Espero poder batirme en duelo por esta escuela - dijo y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Flitwick. Era un gesto común en los circuitos de duelo, al menos los que ella había visto.</p>
<p>- ¡Este niño no representa a Hogwarts! - Brightbark gritó, marchando hacia ella y Flitwick, quien infló su pecho, desafiando al Profesor de Defensa a desafiarlo más. Si era inteligente, Brightbark retrocedería, pero este hombre no era un hombre inteligente y siguió avanzando.</p>
<p>- La Sra. Peverell ganó su partido, Angus. No veo por qué no se le permitiría competir por la escuela </p>
<p>- ¡Ella es una bruja oscura en ascenso! ¡Esa serpiente ni siquiera intentó morderla mientras se acercaba! ¡Tiene que hablar parsel! ¡Es descendiente de Slytherin, una monstruosidad que debería haber sido atendida antes de que se saliera de control! - Gritó frente a todo el Gran Comedor, su dedo apuntando directamente a Jasmine.</p>
<p>Jasmine pasó al lado del profesor Flitwick. No iba a permitir que nadie la acusara de convertirse en una Dama Oscura. </p>
<p>- Soy un Peverell. Mi linaje ancestral está lleno de asesinos del Señor Oscuro. Somos una verdadera familia neutral y nunca tomamos partido. Lo que insinúas es muy insultante - le dijo, su mano parpadeando justo encima de donde estaba su varita. ubicado en caso de que intentara matarla.</p>
<p>- ¡Eres una huérfana austriaca que fue robada y usada como esclava en duelo por una oscura familia inglesa! ¡No eres Peverell! ¡Eres una niña pequeña que está tomando un nombre que no tienes derecho a usar! La única razón por la que estás gratis es porque este nuevo Señor Oscuro asesinó a todos y un topo les dijo que tú y todos tus pequeños amigos esclavos en duelo estaban atrapados en un sótano! - Gruñó, y Jasmine sintió que parte de la sangre se le escapaba de la cara. ¿Cómo diablos supo lo que le pasó? Tenía demasiados detalles. Nada en los periódicos mencionaba esclavos en duelo, solo niños secuestrados.</p>
<p>Su ojo de trabajo se fijó en Dumbledore que se había trasladado al otro extremo del pasillo. </p>
<p>- Profesor Brightbark, ¡está fuera de lugar! - McGonagall gritó agarrando al profesor por el hombro y, con más fuerza de la que Jasmine pensó que tenía, lo alejó de Jasmine.</p>
<p>Honestamente, se sintió entumecida al ver a la gente susurrar y señalarla. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Brightbark esperaba lograr, lo más probable es que lo hiciera. James puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro y la ayudó a sacarla del pasillo y Sirius la siguió, apuntando con su varita a cualquiera que los mirara raro.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 𝟬𝟭𝟴.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1┃10</b>
</p>
<p>- No importa si hablaba parsel, la línea principal de Peverell está conectada a la familia Slytherin. ¡Existe la posibilidad de que pueda comunicarse con serpientes, pero esta habilidad no se ve tan oscura en otros países y no debería ser vista por nadie en la Gran Bretaña mágica! - Euphemia tomó aliento, su diatriba llegó a su fin, o podría haber estado comenzando, Jasmine no estaba segura en este punto. Su guardián había estado gritándole a Dumbledore durante bastante tiempo, y tuvo que luchar para mantener la sonrisa fuera de su rostro cuando el Director palideció ante la mención del tablero de gobernadores.</p>
<p>Jasmine había sido llamada a la oficina del director la mañana siguiente al fiasco de la serpiente. Aparentemente, James se había puesto en contacto con su madre sobre lo que había sucedido en el Gran Comedor el día anterior. Jasmine había elegido evitar toda la escuela. Había aprendido la lección a lo largo de sus diversas vidas de que los niños eran crueles y no quería escuchar los rumores susurrados sobre ella. Después de todo, era sábado, y en realidad no necesitaba presentarse para nada más que para comer, que llamó a un elfo doméstico para que le trajera.</p>
<p>Lily, Alice y Marlene le apoyaban, al menos. Lily ya había descubierto de dónde venía y, aunque Lily no había sido amigable, nunca había usado su pasado en su contra. Toda la serpiente que no atacaba realmente no les molestaba mucho. Marlene pensó que era perverso, y Lily realmente no entendía la connotación de lo que significaba hablar parsel en Gran Bretaña. Los tres le dijeron que no pensaban que ella fuera una mujer oscura en entrenamiento. Ro, por otro lado, era el verdadero cerebro del mal en el dormitorio y le robaba el zapato izquierdo a cualquiera que acosara a Jasmine.</p>
<p>A Jasmine le había hecho reír, pero todavía no se sentía con ganas de salir y hablar con nadie. No le habían gustado las miradas que le estaban dando los otros estudiantes. Ella nunca había sido fanática de este tipo de comportamiento infantil. Como Harriet, la habían tratado así de forma regular y casi se suicidó en su primera vida. Lo único que la detuvo fue Sirius y Remus enviándole cartas y Theo, Blaise y Hermione distrayéndola. Les gustaba recordarle que alguien la quería viva.</p>
<p>Esta vez fue diferente en ciertos aspectos. Jasmine no estaba sola de la misma forma que Harriet. James estaba dispuesto a contactar a alguien en su nombre. Jasmine tenía adultos dispuestos a ayudarla. Euphemia estaba allí defendiéndola, con una mano de apoyo en su hombro mientras se sentaba frente al Director. Le estaba gritando al director y exigiendo que se hiciera algo sobre la forma en que este profesor la trataba. Nadie había podido hacer esto por ella antes. Dumbledore parecía reacio a decirle algo al jefe del DMLE. Jasmine tenía experiencia con la forma en que Dumbledore "manejaba" la intimidación tanto con sus estudiantes como con sus profesores, que era más en la línea de que lo ignoraba y esperaba que se resolviera por sí solo. Al diablo con las consecuencias, incluso si dejaba a los estudiantes vagando por los pasillos sin zapatos,</p>
<p>- Euphemia, no puedo despedir a mi profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Llevamos más de un mes de término. Si sientes que Jasmine no está pasando un tiempo adecuado en Hogwarts, siempre puede retirarse.</p>
<p>Y estaba el verdadero motivo de contratar a este idiota de profesor de defensa. Estaba aquí para asegurarse de que Jasmine no se quedara en Hogwarts. La mano de Euphemia se apretó sobre su hombro. </p>
<p>- Albus, Jasmine trabajó todo el verano para asegurarse de que estaba lista para Hogwarts. Era más trabajo del que cualquier otro estudiante había tenido que completar para transferirse, verifiqué los registros de la escuela y me comuniqué con viejos profesores para asegurarme. intentar obligar a un estudiante a retirarse de tu escuela por razones desconocidas - gruñó Euphemia, su rabia apenas contenida.</p>
<p>Sus ojos emitían ese brillo exasperante. </p>
<p>- Eufemia, eso sería amoral. El profesor Brightbark no puede irse por el bien de los estudiantes. Me preocupaba que Jasmine no pudiera manejar el estrés de estar en un entorno social después de ser atacada por Voldemort.</p>
<p>Ninguna de las mujeres frente a él se estremeció y Jasmine estaba cansada de estar callada. </p>
<p>- Señor, me parece insultante que piense que el aspecto social de esta escuela me resulta demasiado estresante. Tengo amigos tanto en mi casa como fuera de ella. Si miran mis calificaciones, soy el primero de mi clase en Casi todas las materias. Estoy manejando Hogwarts sin ningún problema. El profesor Brightbark cruzó una línea. Es abiertamente discriminatorio hacia los estudiantes que no están alineados mágicamente con la magia de la luz natural. No es posible que todos se inclinen por la luz. No tiene derecho a dictar si represento a la escuela en un torneo de duelo. Tampoco él tenía derecho a contarle a nadie sobre mi pasado. Se supone que es información clasificada, se han filtrado fragmentos y piezas y no todos habían reunido las piezas todavía. Ya comencé a recibir amenazas - Jasmine le dijo al director con el ceño fruncido. Sus manos se cerraron en puños. Podía sentir su remolino mágico suplicando escapar y destruir todo a su paso. En una vida pasada habría dejado que consumiera la habitación.</p>
<p>- Sra. Peverell, aunque puedo estar de acuerdo en que el profesor Brightbark se salió de la línea para sacar a relucir su pasado, todos se iban a enterar eventualmente ...</p>
<p>Mierda.</p>
<p>Euphemia se levantó de su asiento junto a Jasmine, su mano temblaba ligeramente de rabia. </p>
<p>- Esa información fue clasificada, Albus. Si le contaras lo que le pasó a Jasmine este verano, podrías perder tu trabajo - amenazó, su mano derecha sobre su varita. Era obvio que alguien iba a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría seriamente en unos minutos si Jasmine no hacía nada. Y, honestamente, estaba tentada a dejar que Euphemia hiciera lo que quisiera, pero de nuevo, no quería que su guardián fuera lastimado por Dumbledore. El hombre, a pesar de su apariencia de abuelo, era un feroz duelista por derecho propio.</p>
<p>- Director, me trajo aquí hoy para discutir no solo la confesión innecesaria de Brightbark de mi pasado, sino también la validez de su afirmación de que no puedo competir en el torneo. Mis calificaciones cumplen con los requisitos y el profesor Flitwick cree que puedo obtener Hogwarts la victoria que le habían robado hace unas décadas - suplicó Jasmine, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal. A pesar del color extraño, sabía que su mirada suplicante se parecía a la de un cachorro pateado, así que tal vez, si cambiaba de táctica, podría evitar que toda esta discusión creara un lío aún mayor.</p>
<p>El director se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. </p>
<p>- He hablado con Filius y él también estaba furioso por la afirmación de Brightbark. Supongo que tendré que dejarte competir, pero no puedo despedir a tu profesor de defensa por algo tan trivial en el gran esquema de las cosas.</p>
<p>Euphemia se enderezó la túnica revoloteando a su alrededor, lista para la batalla en cualquier momento. </p>
<p>- Albus, si dices que la seguridad de mi pupilo es trivial una vez más, habrá una orden judicial y se presentarán documentos. Has tratado bien a mi familia en los últimos años, pero no toleraré que discrimines abiertamente a nadie. He escuchado susurros de familias históricamente de Slytherin sobre favoritismos flagrantes, pero no lo había creído. Estás empujando mi mano, Albus - advirtió, su voz entrelazada con veneno.</p>
<p>Extendió una mano frente a él en un gesto pacífico. </p>
<p>- Entiendo a Euphemia. Solo me preocupa con el ascenso de este nuevo Señor Oscuro que aquellos inclinados a la magia más oscura lo seguirán a menos que se los empuje en la dirección correcta.</p>
<p>Ese bastardo. Es como el quinto año de nuevo, excepto que Dumbledore dudaba de su lealtad, que no era algo a lo que ella estuviera acostumbrada.</p>
<p>Una botella explotó en la mesa frente a Jasmine y los dos adultos en la habitación se volvieron para mirarla en estado de shock y horror. Quizás su magia no estaba tan dominada como ella pensaba.</p>
<p>Al menos ella llamó su atención. </p>
<p>- Señor, ¿cree que estoy trabajando para el Señor Oscuro que intentó matarme? ¿Es por eso que está tan convencido de que me retire?</p>
<p>Podía decir que Dumbledore estaba incómodo con la pregunta, pero Euphemia parecía molesta. El director tragó saliva por un momento antes de darle una mirada a Jasmine, enfocándose en sus ojos y cicatrices. </p>
<p>- Eres el único sobreviviente del nivel superior de esa mansión. Voldemort es muy minucioso. No habría forma de que sobrevivieras a menos que él quisiera.</p>
<p>- ¡Albus! La encontramos casi muerta por sus heridas. Pensamos que estaba muerta antes de encontrar un pulso débil. ¡Nos tomó horas incluso revertir parte del peor daño de maldición de su sistema! Si estuviéramos momentos después, ella habría muerto y Ninguno de nosotros habría sido más sabio. Su supervivencia fue un milagro. No te hagas ilusiones y pienses que ella está aquí por orden de algún Señor Oscuro para arruinar <em>tu</em> escuela.</p>
<p>Jasmine se levantó de su silla. Esta conversación no iba a ninguna parte. Dumbledore había tomado una decisión y no iba a cambiar pronto, pero antes de que ella se fuera ella iba a tener la última palabra. </p>
<p>- Sin mencionar que lo que estás diciendo es un insulto para mis antepasados. La línea Peverell es uno de los asesinos del Señor Oscuro. Somos una familia puramente gris y no nos dejaremos influenciar por eso. Incluso para insinuar que me pondría del lado de un hombre que los niños asesinados con una sonrisa en su rostro es repugnante. No soy un peón de nadie - le dijo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y por primera vez él no parecía verla como algo oscuro, sino como algo aún más aterrador. Jasmine era una bruja gris pura. No iba a influir en ella e iba a ser poderosa cuando creciera a menos que se hiciera algo al respecto.</p>
<p>Jasmine sabía que graduarse a tiempo iba a ser una batalla cuesta arriba si Dumbledore tenía algo que decir al respecto. Ella no era lo que él querría graduarse de Hogwarts. O quería que todos sus Slytherin fueran malvados, solo para hacer un punto sobre la magia oscura o que todos se alejaran de la magia oscura y abrazaran la luz, que estaba en contra de su naturaleza y básicamente imposible. Jasmine estaba creando una tercera opción, una que esperaba que cambiara el mundo mágico en el futuro previsible.</p>
<p>Jasmine vio que Remus estaba esperando afuera de la oficina del Director. Había estado apoyado contra la pared, el libro de encantos cerrado con una pluma que sobresalía del final, sin duda marcando su página. Parecía sano. La luna llena fue hace dos días, y él parecía estar bien, comparativamente con algunos otros días después de que ella lo testificara. No tenía cicatrices nuevas en la cara ni vendajes visibles. Jasmine se preguntó qué estaría haciendo aquí. No había mencionado que tenía una reunión con Dumbledore. Sin embargo, no parecía sorprendido de que ella saliera, así que tal vez había estado allí para ella.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo fue tu reunión, Jazz? - Preguntó, empujándose fuera de la pared, su cabello color arena cayendo hacia la izquierda mientras inclinaba la cabeza.</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó escapar un largo gemido y golpeó su cabeza contra la fría piedra del castillo, provocando una risita de Remus. </p>
<p>- ¿Así de mal?</p>
<p>Un gemido bajo salió de su garganta antes de que ella se volviera hacia él. </p>
<p>- Peor. Pero, se me permite competir en el torneo, así que al menos está eso. Dumbledore cree que soy la próxima dama oscura y quiere expulsarme - se quejó, sonando un poco derrotada. Tratar con Dumbledore a diario era agotador. A ella le gustó mucho más cuando pensó que ella rompía arcoíris como Harriet Potter. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, ligera como una pluma, como si pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento. Remus realmente necesitaba superar lo de tocar a la gente.</p>
<p>Parecía en conflicto, su otra mano retorcía el libro en su agarre. </p>
<p>- ¿Estás seguro de que Dumbledore es el que hace este tipo de suposiciones? Quiero decir, entiendo Brightbark, es un poco idiota, pero Dumbledore siempre ha sido tan amable ...</p>
<p>Hablar con Remus siempre fue fácil. En cualquier vida que ella hubiera vivido, él siempre había sido digno de confianza, pero todavía era un niño aquí, un ingenuo. Le tomaría tiempo a Remus darse cuenta de que Dumbledore no era perfecto, incluso si permitía que un hombre lobo, que debería poder asistir a la escuela, viniera por primera vez.</p>
<p>- Dejó bastante claro que no quiere tener nada que ver con la magia gris y que me ve contaminada con magia oscura - respondió lenta y cuidadosamente, observando la reacción de Remus, que se cerró. Eso era comprensible... supuso Jasmine.</p>
<p>- No puedo creer que te tratara como una especie de paria. Dumbledore siempre ha sido tan amable. Es extraño pensar que está en tu contra, eres un estudiante ideal ... no lo has hecho. cualquier cosa que justifique ese tipo de desconfianza.</p>
<p>Jasmine se encogió de hombros. </p>
<p>- Las circunstancias de mi supervivencia fueron ... extrañas por decir lo menos - respondió, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Decidió cambiar de tema - ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que estás esperando fuera de la oficina del director? Sé que has estado enferma los últimos días, pero dudo que tu enfermedad haya tenido un impacto suficiente como para necesitar ver director sobre sus calificaciones ... </p>
<p>Remus estuvo a punto de dejar caer su libro ante su pregunta y su rostro se calentó un poco. </p>
<p>- Te estaba esperando. James y Sirius tienen detención y pensamos que alguien debería estar cerca para llevarte de regreso al dormitorio. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts pueden ser inconstantes y ninguno de nosotros quiere que te lastimes - respondió, evitándola por completo. preguntas sobre sus problemas de salud. Se preguntó cuándo podría sacarlo a colación. No era como si Jasmine no hubiera estado expuesta a los hombres lobo antes ... su tía había sido un hombre lobo. Tal vez podría sacarlo a colación más temprano que tarde, porque los horriblemente tontos intentos de Remus de evitar el tema estaban comenzando a irritarle los nervios.</p>
<p>- James simplemente no quiere que su nuevo buscador sea dañado antes del juego de la próxima semana - comentó Jasmine con un exagerado giro de ojos y Remus dejó escapar una risa entrecortada. La negación estaba claramente escrita en sus rasgos, pero recientemente habían ocurrido demasiados accidentes alrededor de Jasmine. Demasiados competidores casi la habían derribado por las escaleras, empujándola a realizar hechizos durante la clase o, algunos llegaron tan lejos como para lanzarle algunos maleficios que le destrozaron los huesos. James y Sirius le aseguraron que el suyo era más de lo normal para las rivalidades de Quidditch de Hogwarts, especialmente antes del primer partido del año, que siempre era contra el equipo de Slytherin.</p>
<p>Ambos empezaron a caminar de regreso a los dormitorios, no tenía sentido quedarse esperando a que alguien la atacara. Había lidiado con ese sentimiento con demasiada frecuencia en esta vida y en sus vidas pasadas.</p>
<p>Jasmine luchó contra el impulso de volver a la oficina del director. Se preguntó de qué habrían terminado de hablar Euphemia y Dumbledore, pero podía preocuparse por eso otro día. Su tutor le informaría sobre cualquier cosa que dijera el director. En este momento, ella solo iba a ser una estudiante tratando de obtener información de un amigo. </p>
<p>- Podría haber algo sobre el quidditch incluido en su explicación cuando salía del dormitorio - admitió Remus, con una sonrisa asomando a los lados de sus labios.</p>
<p>El enamoramiento de James con las habilidades de quidditch de Jasmine estaba por toda la escuela y estaba poniendo a los otros equipos al límite. Nunca la habían visto jugar y James mantenía las prácticas muy apartadas y privadas cuando se trataba de Jasmine. Quería un arma secreta y estaba haciendo un gran trabajo al crear una. Jasmine era la gata metafórica de la caja, podía ser la mejor o la peor jugadora de quidditch, pero el hecho de que ella existiera y James Potter se preocupara tanto por sus habilidades es lo que la convirtió en una fuerza a tener en cuenta mentalmente.</p>
<p>Estaba conduciendo a Lily por la pared. La pobre chica no tenía muchas inclinaciones atléticas y no le importaba nada volar en una escoba y perseguir pelotas, pero eso es todo de lo que todos hablaban. Incluso Alice y Marlene preguntarían a Jasmine sobre las prácticas a las que asistió y si sus habilidades de buscador eran reales o falsas. Jasmine no les había dado una respuesta directa. Por lo general, solo tomaba una ducha y se desmayaba en su cama, agotada. James era un esclavista en el campo. Había pensado que Oliver Wood había sido un demonio durante la práctica, pero si ese era el caso, entonces James Potter era el mismo diablo. Honestamente, James tenía la habilidad suficiente para convertirse en un profesional si quisiera. Era un cazador increíble, lo que solo infló más su ego, pero no era una habilidad que hubiera sido exagerada en la línea de tiempo de Harriet. Y James no estaba t insufrible cuando jugaba quidditch o cuando practicaba. Estaba fuera del campo de lo que se jactaría. Si James Potter, amante de la diversión, orientado al equipo y competitivo, saliera de la cancha y entrara en la escuela, probablemente le agradaría más a Lily.</p>
<p>Jasmine realmente no había comentado sobre sus propias habilidades, lo que le gustaba a su compañera de cuarto, pero James, por supuesto, estaba poniendo las cosas tensas al no cerrar la boca. </p>
<p>- Uno pensaría que dejaría de hablar de eso. No es como si realmente hubiera ganado un partido contra otro equipo o algo así - se quejó Jasmine. Estaba cansada de que la gente intentara lastimarla por sus potenciales habilidades de quidditch. Al menos los Mortífagos intentaron matarte para purgar el mundo. Tenían una razón ... el sabotaje de quidditch parecía tan juvenil.</p>
<p>Estaban jugando una larga estafa aquí y Jasmine solo esperaba que valiera la pena para todos ellos.</p>
<p>- Lo harás y eso es con lo que él está contando. Te he visto volar antes, Jazz. Eres genial - le dijo Remus, su rostro enrojeciendo hacia el final. Jasmine le dio un codazo en el costado, lo que hizo que se tambaleara un poco. Ella era más fuerte de lo que parecía y sonrió ante su expresión de asombro. No todos los días una chica podía derribar a un hombre lobo.</p>
<p>- Halagador. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no vueles, Remus?</p>
<p>El hombre lobo se puso un poco verde al pensarlo. </p>
<p>- Me mareo un poco al volar. Puedo verlo bien, pero en realidad me sube a una escoba - Sacudió la cabeza y Jasmine dejó escapar una risa tranquila.</p>
<p>- Entiendo. Me mareé cuando era niño. Nunca volví a pisar un bote después de eso - No es que le hubiera dado la oportunidad de entrar en uno después de ser secuestrada, pero era el principio del asunto lo que contaba. Tampoco podía manejar barcos como Harriet, solo la idea la hacía sentir mareada.</p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿eres humano después de todo? ¿Te enfermas como el resto de nosotros? - Remus preguntó en broma y Jasmine frunció el ceño. ¿Había resultado invencible? Supuso que sobrevivir y el ataque de un grupo homicida de fanáticos sangre pura podría hacer que se viera de esa manera ... Honestamente, era bastante normal, en comparación con su vida como Harriet Potter de todos modos. Por otra parte, esa no era una vida normal por ningún tramo de la imaginación.</p>
<p>- Sí, y también soy terrible en cualquier tipo de arte. Cualquier cosa en un dibujo parece haber sido hecha por un hipogrifo salvaje o un niño pequeño realmente enojado.</p>
<p>Remus resopló. </p>
<p>- Me encantaría ver uno de tus dibujos algún día, solo como prueba.</p>
<p>- No hay maldita manera. Si Sirius alguna vez ve uno, nunca me dejaría escuchar el final. El idiota probablemente lo enmarcaría en algún lugar extremadamente público.</p>
<p>- Me gustaría decirte que estás equivocado en eso, pero siento que Canuto probablemente nunca te dejaría olvidar cualquier tipo de error que cometiste. Merlín sabe que él no me deja, ni a Cornamenta, salirse con la suya - admitió Remus, alborotando un poco su cabello, su cuello se estaba poniendo rojo.</p>
<p>Jasmine podía sentir una historia jugosa esperando ser contada. </p>
<p>- No puedes simplemente no decirme qué clase de suciedad tiene Sirius sobre ti para generar ese tipo de reacción - bromeó, empujando al hombre lobo un poco con el codo de nuevo y acercándose a su cara enrojecida rápidamente.</p>
<p>Él le lanzó una mirada molesta antes de dejar escapar un suspiro forzado mientras su rostro se calentaba más. La sonrisa de Jasmine creció y Remus parecía no saber qué decir. </p>
<p>- Honestamente, no vale la pena mencionarlo y sucedió hace años - respondió con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano. Jasmine hizo un puchero, pero dejó que lo dejara caer. Lo más probable es que la historia tuviera que ver con su pequeño problema peludo y ella sabía que era un tema delicado hasta que decidió compartirlo con ella, si alguna vez confiaba lo suficiente en ella.</p>
<p>- Bien, guarda tus secretos - bromeó, paseándose un poco más lejos y caminando hacia atrás frente a él - Lo averiguaré eventualmente. Apuesto a que Sirius estaría más que dispuesto a compartir si se le diera el incentivo adecuado.</p>
<p>- Canuto juró guardar el secreto. Dudo que traicionara el código de confianza del Merodeador, considerando que se le ocurrió en primer lugar - respondió Remus, y Jasmine no tuvo mucho que decir al respecto. Lo más probable es que Sirius se llevara lo que sucediera entre ellos dos a sus tumbas.</p>
<p>Lástima que Peter ya los haya traicionado. La rata no había hecho ningún movimiento para reconciliarse con el resto de los Merodeadores, incluso semanas después de que James lo golpeara. Todos en la Casa de Gryffindor sabían que era mejor no mencionar a distancia de cualquiera de ellos. Unos pocos de séptimo años habían hecho algunos comentarios bastante desagradables y luego terminaron hechizados hasta los oídos. Todos sabían quiénes eran los culpables, pero nadie actuó en consecuencia, no había pruebas, como es habitual con los Merodeadores.</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó escapar un suspiro de sufrimiento. </p>
<p>- Bien, Remus, tú ganas - se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba para agarrarla por detrás. Ella giró justo debajo de sus brazos, dejándolo agarrándose a la nada mientras lo pateaba en la ingle lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarlo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.</p>
<p>Remus corrió sobre la varita lista, Jasmine también tenía la suya en la mano, con los nudillos blancos. Era un Slytherin de su año. Algo Simmons, sangre pura, no tan mágicamente talentoso, pero un devoto seguidor de Tom Riddle a una edad temprana si su conocimiento del futuro era algo por lo que pasar.</p>
<p>- Mathias Simmons, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Eres un prefecto y estás atacando a un compañero de estudios? - Remus siseó cuando el joven en el suelo intentó enderezarse. Jasmine esperaba que le tomara horas recuperarse. Nadie se salió con la suya tratando de lastimarla.</p>
<p>- Iba a intentar hacer entrar en razón a tu pequeña familia neutral Gryffindor. Tengo un mensaje de ese Señor Oscuro.</p>
<p>Jasmine le hizo una mueca porque no quería oír más. </p>
<p>- Mira esto - indicó a su dedo medio - Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirle a tu Señor Oscuro. No hablo con gente que usa a los niños como medio para un fin - Por eso había llegado a desconfiar tanto de Dumbledore. Nadie debería usar a los niños, incluso si alguna profecía a medio hacer dijera que era el destino.</p>
<p>Simmons estaba empezando a volverse de un espantoso tono púrpura y Remus se había vuelto de un espantoso tono blanco. Jasmine supuso que podría parecer un poco extraño dar esa clase de respuesta a un Señor Oscuro. Simmons en realidad no transmitiría su mensaje de la manera exacta en que respondió Jasmine, de lo contrario lo matarían, pero ella no era de las que se inclinaban ante nadie.</p>
<p>Ningún Peverell, ni ningún Potter dejaría que Tom Riddle dictara sus vidas. De todos modos, no después de su primera vida. Iba a poner fin a esta guerra incluso antes de que comenzara. Ella ya tenía la línea Prince en su bolsillo trasero, iba a intentar unir una alianza con la familia Black una vez que trajera a su heredero de regreso y luego iba a necesitar de alguna manera traer la línea Malfoy a su lado de la guerra. antes de que Abraxas fuera asesinado el próximo año.</p>
<p>Mucho que hacer...</p>
<p>Simmons se retorció un poco mientras se tambaleaba hasta ponerse de pie. Vio su mano ir hacia su varita.</p>
<p>Pero primero...</p>
<p>Ella se lanzó, agarrando su muñeca y girándola en una posición bastante desagradable. Jasmine estaba a centímetros de su rostro. </p>
<p>- Ahora, Simmons, o te vas ahora mismo, o te rompo la muñeca y puedes intentar explicarle a Madam Pomfrey cómo te lesionaste, porque me encantaría decirle exactamente lo que me acabas de decir. Tengo que decírselo al Director, y ya sabes lo que siente por la Magia Oscura y los Slytherins - le dijo, su voz dulce como la miel, pero mezclada con el veneno más mortífero.</p>
<p>El Slytherin de quinto año sacó su mano de su agarre y corrió en la dirección opuesta. Ni una sola vez se dio la vuelta, y Jasmine puso una mano sobre la varita de Remus y la bajó, dejando correr al mensajero.</p>
<p>- Podrías haberlo detenido. ¡Es un Mortífago en entrenamiento! ¡Está haciendo recados para su Señor Oscuro! - Casi gritó, su voz resonando en la piedra a pesar de todo.</p>
<p>- Sí, pero también podría volver a su sala común, contarles lo que pasó y que lo perdoné. Él sabe que puedo arruinarlo con solo unas pocas palabras cuidadosamente colocadas, Remus, y se lo contará a todos sus mejores amigos que están entrenando para ser Mortífagos para evitarme. Entonces sabré cuáles son cuando huyan activamente de mí. Él está poniendo objetivos en sus espaldas. No siempre puedes ganar la guerra siendo un Gryffindor, a veces , necesitas jugar a Slytherin para ganar una batalla o dos - respondió encogiéndose de hombros. A Remus le tomó un momento pensar en sus palabras y Jasmine, por un momento, se preocupó de haber asustado a uno de sus pocos amigos usando la política y los juegos mentales.</p>
<p>- Eres terriblemente aterrador. Me alegro de que estés de nuestro lado - murmuró Remus, más para sí mismo que para cualquier otra persona, pero Jasmine sonrió, aliviada.</p>
<p>- Oh, lo sé y espero que no lo olvides.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 𝟬𝟭𝟵.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2┃10</b>
</p>
<p>Habían pasado dos semanas y también su primer juego de quidditch contra Slytherin. Basta decir que ganaron con facilidad. El buscador de Slytherin había sido una absoluta tontería, sin duda con la esperanza de que todo el bombo que los Merodeadores habían hecho sobre Jasmine fuera falso. Se habían equivocado lamentablemente. Jasmine había volado al bufón crecido con facilidad y con la runa bajo el ojo, pudo esquivar las bludgers que se acercaban sin ningún problema. Casi parecía que tenía los ojos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza ... o eso habían mencionado los comentaristas, más de una vez.</p>
<p>No es como si pudieran probar nada. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que la marca debajo de su ojo era una marca de nacimiento de forma extraña.</p>
<p>Gryffindor todavía se jactaba de la victoria.</p>
<p>Más de una semana después.</p>
<p>Jasmine y Lily tendían a quejarse a puerta cerrada o Jasmine lo hacía en silencio para sí misma entre las sesiones de planificación. Tenía tanto que hacer antes de que el mundo intentara acabarse de nuevo. Todavía tenía que destruir la diadema en la Sala de los Menesteres y potencialmente matar a un basilisco en el sótano. Jasmine esperaba poder convencer a la criatura para que saliera de su locura, pero había mucho riesgo de ir allí sola y razonar con una serpiente gigante asesina en masa.</p>
<p>Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repentino aumento de volumen de la Sala Común gracias a que dos de los perseguidores de séptimo año repasaron el juego nuevamente mientras caminaban por el agujero del retrato.</p>
<p>- Uno pensaría que ya se les ocurrirá algo mejor de qué hablar - refunfuñó Jasmine, su cabello en desorden después de que otro séptimo año lo había despeinado en "gracias" por darles la ventaja para la Copa de Quidditch como pasó junto a ella. Se había convertido en un juego entre los chicos más bulliciosos del dormitorio intentar tocarla. Incluso si solo le revolvía un poco el pelo.</p>
<p>Ugh.</p>
<p>Jasmine se puso de pie, recogió sus libros escolares y notas adicionales sobre algunas de las familias a las que necesitaba enviar cartas y alianzas formales sobre las que necesitaba recibir actualizaciones y las guardó cuidadosamente en su bolso.</p>
<p>Casi había llegado a la libertad antes de que la llamaran por su nombre.</p>
<p>Jasmine reprimió un gemido.</p>
<p>- ¡Jazz! ¡Jaa-zzz! - La desagradable voz de Sirius se quejó cerca del fuego. Esa era la voz necesitada de Sirius y Jasmine realmente no quería tener que lidiar con el pegajoso Sirius Black. Podría ser realmente molesto cuando actuaba así.</p>
<p>Jasmine se detuvo y se volvió, viendo a su amigo sentado boca abajo en uno de los sillones, su pelo desgreñado rozando el suelo. James y Remus no estaban a la vista. Jasmine sabía que Remus estaba en una reunión de prefecto y era más que probable que James estuviera cumpliendo algún tipo de detención. Los profesores rara vez le daban detenciones a Sirius y James el mismo día, solo para evitar que hicieran algo estúpido juntos.</p>
<p>Sus ojos parecían un poco vidriosos y ella se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado en esa posición. Si se desmayaba, ella no quería ser la persona que tendría que arrastrarlo hasta Madam Pomfrey. Sirius sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando y le hizo una seña para que se acercara con una coqueta flexión de su dedo índice.</p>
<p>Dejó escapar un suspiro de sufrimiento, llamando la atención de la mayor parte de la sala común a estas alturas. Ya había rumores flotando por el castillo de que estaban saliendo. No hicieron nada para contradecirlo. Era un juego divertido de jugar y realmente no había tenido mucho tiempo en la vida para jugar. Jasmine podía admitir que para los forasteros parecía que estaban saliendo, cortejándose o lo que sea que los purasangre hacían entre ellos.</p>
<p>Pero, no podrían estar más lejos de la verdad. Sirius era una persona sensiblera y mostraba su afecto a través del hombre que trataba a la gente. Jasmine era alguien que le importaba, al igual que James y Remus, y él la trataba de la misma forma que a cualquiera de sus otros mejores amigos. Entonces, la mayoría de las veces, él tenía sus brazos colgando sobre su hombro, acercaba su cabeza a la de ella cuando hablaba de una broma o incluso simplemente se quedaba dormido contra su pierna o costado cuando ella estudiaba con Remus y literalmente aburrían. él a dormir.</p>
<p>No había pasado nada romántico entre ellos dos. Jasmine realmente no había estado pensando demasiado en su vida como para siquiera contemplar la planificación de una familia. Tendría que hacerlo eventualmente, pero en este momento, todavía era una niña, y por mucho que le gustara jugar a la política, no quería un esposo hasta que tuviera una posición firme en el ministerio ... no quería ningún potencial. pretendientes que intentan tomar su título y los asientos de Wizengamot. Esos eran de ella y seguirían siéndolo hasta que se lo arrancaran de sus frías manos muertas.</p>
<p>Pero, luego hubo momentos como este, cuando Sirius sería coqueto y estúpido y Jasmine tendría que decidir si involucrarlo o no en cualquier conversación extraña que estuviera a punto de comenzar.</p>
<p>Hoy, con todos mirándolos y con los ojos grises de Sirius un poco más tenues que de costumbre, decidió seguir el juego. De todos modos, necesitaba hablar con él. Jasmine le había prometido a Regulus que hablaría de reunirse con su padre y hacer que Sirius volviera a la familia o al menos que reconociera que es el legítimo heredero de la familia Black. Incluso si eso significa mantenerse alejado de la casa y de su madre para hacerlo.</p>
<p>- ¿Sí, Sirius? - Jasmine finalmente respondió mientras se dirigía a la silla junto a él, depositando su bolso justo al lado de su cara.</p>
<p>Su nariz se arrugó mientras se enderezaba lo suficientemente rápido como para marearlo. El bastardo ni siquiera vaciló. </p>
<p>- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaste esa bolsa? Huele a Peter después de que se salteó el lavado durante unos días.</p>
<p>- Me aseguraré de limpiar mi bolso y evitarle a tu delicada nariz la mala suerte de olerlo de nuevo - respondió Jasmine y Sirius sonrió, algo de la luz regresando a su rostro y la sangre regresando a todos sus órganos. y fuera de su cabeza - ¿Me necesitabas para algo?</p>
<p>Sacudió la cabeza y se arrojó dramáticamente para tumbarse no solo en su silla, sino también en la de ella. La cara de Jasmine se calentó y apretó los puños. Esto estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos.</p>
<p>La gente en la sala común comenzó a irse, sin querer ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Todos sabían que Jasmine tenía mal genio, y después de que Brightbark hablara con tanto cariño sobre de dónde venía, la gente había estado caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo a su alrededor.</p>
<p>Se rumoreaba que ella asesinó a más de dos docenas de mortífagos, y sus captores antes de que los Aurores tuvieran que entrar y contenerla.</p>
<p>Idiotas.</p>
<p>Solo habían sido seis Mortífagos y cuatro clientes ... y había sido en defensa propia.</p>
<p>- Tienes diez segundos para bajarte de mi regazo antes de que quite tu parte favorita del cuerpo, Heir Black - ronroneó Jasmine peligrosamente mientras arrastraba una uña perfectamente limada por su rostro, terminando en la base de su garganta.</p>
<p>El perro animago retrocedió bastante rápido con una mano cubriendo su cabello y con la otra sus joyas familiares. Alguien no estaba seguro de sí mismo hoy.</p>
<p>- Estás de un humor terriblemente amenazador esta noche - gruñó Sirius, con los brazos cruzados, el labio inferior fruncido en un puchero, la epidemia de un heredero ofendido.</p>
<p>- Sí, bueno, estaba haciendo algo antes de que me llamaras y luego despejaras la sala común. Si solo querías divertirte un poco, está bien, pero realmente necesito ir - le dijo, tratando de presionar ella misma para arriba y fuera de la silla. Sirius le puso una mano en el brazo para detenerla.</p>
<p>Sirius agitó su varita un par de veces, colocando múltiples encantamientos de silenciamiento y monitoreo. </p>
<p>- Jazz ... escuché de un amigo que hablaste con mi hermano hace unas semanas. Solo quería asegurarme de que lo que estaban diciendo no era cierto.</p>
<p>- ¿Y qué pensó tu amigo que oyeron? - Preguntó Jasmine con una ceja levantada. Honestamente, si esto estuviera siquiera remotamente cerca de la conversación que tuvo con Regulus, se sorprendería.</p>
<p>- Que vas a trabajar con él y mi padre para obligarme a regresar a casa - respondió, con los ojos grises ardiendo. Jasmine no pudo evitar sentir ganas de golpear a la estudiante que la había espiado. Eso no era lo que Regulus le había pedido, era una versión retorcida. Iba a tener que andar con cuidado con esta conversación, de lo contrario podría perder a Sirius como amigo. Necesitaba aliados y no enemigos.</p>
<p>- Bueno, tu amigo te mintió. Aunque hablé con tu hermano, no fue un plan para traerte de regreso a casa. Al parecer, tu padre ha estado tratando de contactarte a través de una carta desde el verano. Regulus afirma que nunca les respondió- </p>
<p>El ojo de Sirius se movió, dándole la confirmación de que necesitaba saber que él había quemado todas las letras. </p>
<p>- Por lo que tengo entendido y por lo que me dijo tu hermano, tu padre no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo tu madre mientras él no estaba mirando y lamenta lo que te pasó mientras él estaba fuera por negocios. No ha repudiado usted y todavía quiere que sea su legítimo heredero.</p>
<p>- ¿Y creíste en esa mierda? - Sirius siseó, su agarre en su brazo era doloroso. Iba a lastimarla si no tenía cuidado.</p>
<p>- Tu hermano parecía sincero. Me buscó y me pidió ayuda. Estaba pasando por una casa neutral para intentar reconstruir su casa. No sería la primera vez que sucediera algo así. ¿De verdad crees que estaría de acuerdo? para ayudar si te iban a obligar a volver con tu madre. Después de todo lo que les he dicho a ti ya James sobre mi vida antes de venir a Inglaterra, ¿de verdad pensaste que querría que volvieras a entrar en un hogar abusivo? - Jasmine respondió, tirando de su brazo para soltarlo.</p>
<p>¿De verdad pensaba tan poco en ella?</p>
<p>Sus manos se aflojaron y se apartó de ella por un momento y se secó la cara con la manga izquierda.</p>
<p>- Mira, Jazz, no conoces a mi familia. Son un montón de imbéciles que creen que pueden preguntarle cualquier cosa a cualquiera. Tengo la sensación de que mi padre te está usando para intentar llegar a mí - dijo advirtió, su mano descansando sobre la de ella.</p>
<p>Jasmine no tomó el gesto como un consuelo. </p>
<p>- Sirius, eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo, pero no tiene por qué ser con propósitos nefastos. Tienes un miembro de la familia que está tratando de disculparte activamente. O, al menos, parece que está tratando de decir que lo siente. Haría cualquier cosa para decirle a mi padre que me preocupo por él una vez más - explicó Jasmine, esperando que estuviera llegando a Sirius de alguna manera. Él era terco, pero ella sabía que si Sirius se convertía en el heredero que la familia Black necesita, él puede ayudarla a remodelar la historia.</p>
<p>Sirius cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza mientras se le ocurría su respuesta. </p>
<p>- No conoces a mi familia, así que mantente fuera de mis asuntos.</p>
<p>Los puños de Jasmine se apretaron. </p>
<p>- Tu familia se acercó a mí. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? - Ella espetó, lista para la pelea que estaba a punto de sobrevenir.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Sirius abrieron un gruñido en sus labios. </p>
<p>- Se suponía que debías marcharte e ignorarlos. Mi familia es oscura Jasmine. Tan oscuros como vienen y estabas tratando de hacer un trato con ellos acerca de mí? ¡Algún amigo, vas a ir a mis espaldas! Peter tenía razón en decirme sobre tu pequeña reunión!.</p>
<p>Jasmine lo abofeteó, lo suficientemente fuerte que un crujido resonó a su alrededor en su burbuja silenciosa. Sirius parecía sorprendido y Jasmine estaba temblando. Peter... cómo se atrevía a intentar arruinar su amistad con Sirius.</p>
<p>Ella pensaba que Sirius la conocía mejor que eso, pero conocía a Peter por más tiempo. Sería fácil convencerlo de que Jasmine estaba conspirando contra él. Sirius siempre había sido del tipo paranoico.</p>
<p>- Usted maldito idiota! Va a escuchar una palabra que lo que digo antes de que me escribir fuera como un traidor! Su hermano <em>vino</em> a <em>mí</em> pidiendo <em>ayuda</em> ! Yo ni siquiera sabía quién era hasta que se presentó a sí mismo! Don' ¡Te vas, subes a tu caballo y me acusas de tratar de manipularte! ¡Tu hermano está preocupado por ti! La casa de Black no puede seguir por el camino sin un heredero y, a pesar de todo, eres el puto heredero de tu casa! Entonces, lo siento si hablé con tu hermano sin saber que no estaba permitido, pero la última vez que lo comprobé, ¡no eras mi dueño! ¡Deja de actuar como un idiota arrogante! - Gritó, su aliento saliendo en jadeos y sus ojos llorosos alrededor de los bordes.</p>
<p>Necesitaba irse, antes de que realmente comenzara a llorar. Ella podría haber arruinado su amistad con Sirius. Jasmine agarró su bolso y salió corriendo de la sala común, Sirius llamándola.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 𝟬𝟮𝟬.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3┃10</b>
</p>
<p>Jasmine no estaba orgullosa de eso, pero corrió. Era fácil evitar a Peeves y Filch. Todos los fantasmas le dieron un amplio espacio y terminó en una pequeña alcoba al otro lado de la escuela. Era un espacio encantador con amplias ventanas que daban al bosque. Estaba cubierta por gruesas cortinas de terciopelo, para que nadie pudiera verla.</p>
<p>No mucha gente lo sabía, sin importar la vida que viviera. Había encontrado este lugar como Harriet hacía algunas vidas y siempre venía aquí cuando necesitaba un buen llanto.</p>
<p>Como Harriet, había necesitado venir aquí a menudo. El título de Maestro de la Muerte era solitario. No tenía a nadie con quien compartir su carga y salvar al mundo sola era muy difícil. De vez en cuando, compartía su historia con amigos cercanos, pero tenía vidas de práctica con sus amigos de los noventa, no conocía a nadie aquí. Solo tenía una vaga idea de en quién podía confiar realmente y en quién no. Era demasiado mayor para sentir nostalgia, pero lloraba a lágrima viva por los amigos que nunca volvería a tener con ella.</p>
<p>Iba a necesitar contactar a Regulus y decirle que Sirius no iba a hablar con su familia en el corto plazo. Ella había fallado. Todo el futuro podría arruinarse. Más importante aún, una relación por la que había llegado a cuidar puede haberse fracturado sin remedio.</p>
<p>Jasmine había golpeado físicamente a Sirius. Todavía podía sentir el ligero escozor en la punta de sus dedos. ¿En qué clase de monstruo se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Realmente había arruinado la línea de tiempo y el futuro en el lapso de diez minutos? ¿Y si ella comenzaba a dividir a los Merodeadores? ¿Y si las personas que conocía en el futuro nunca hubieran nacido debido a su intromisión? Sintió que lanzaba otra tranquila cadena de sollozos.</p>
<p>- ¿Jasmine? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás llorando? - Preguntó una voz tranquila desde el pasillo. Estaba lleno de genuina preocupación. Remus estaba aquí, por supuesto que estaba. James probablemente estaba consolando a Sirius y habían enviado a Remus a buscarla.</p>
<p>Ella sollozó y se frotó los ojos. </p>
<p>- ¿Remus? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?</p>
<p>- Estoy de patrulla, pero escuché a alguien llorar - respondió mientras entraba en la alcoba y contemplaba la lamentable vista que tenía delante. Jasmine sabía que no era una llorona elegante, nadie realmente lo era, excepto algunas brujas sangre pura que había conocido en vidas pasadas. Ella nunca había dominado eso. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos hinchados. Tenía que haber rastros de lágrimas por sus mejillas. Gracias a Merlín, su nariz no estaba corriendo incontrolablemente, o esto sería mortificante.</p>
<p>- Estaré bien - dijo, tratando de darle una sonrisa temblorosa, pero tembló lo suficiente como para que ella se pusiera las rodillas hasta el pecho y escondiera su rostro de él.</p>
<p>- Oye, nada de eso - la reprendió Remus, sentándose a su lado y desenredando sus extremidades para que ella estuviera menos sentada lado a lado junto a él, con el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Un abrazo tentativo. Se sintió bien -Entonces, ¿a quién estoy hechizando?</p>
<p>Jasmine se atragantó </p>
<p>- ¿Qué?</p>
<p>Ella lo sintió apretar su agarre alrededor de su hombro y reír un poco. </p>
<p>- ¿A quién estoy hechizando por lastimarte? -Preguntó de nuevo.</p>
<p>Jasmine suspiró, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Remus esperó a que se recuperara. Él simplemente le frotó el brazo derecho de manera alentadora. </p>
<p>- Sirius y yo nos peleamos. Ambos dijimos algunas cosas que no deberíamos haber hecho, y podría haber arruinado todo. No he tenido muchos amigos a lo largo de los años y aprecio todas las relaciones que hago. Yo sólo tiendo a arruinar todo lo que toco - respondió finalmente, sintiendo que sus ojos traidores comenzaban a lagrimear de nuevo.</p>
<p>Sintió a Remus tensarse ante la mención de su amigo. Hubo una larga pausa en la conversación mientras el hombre lobo elegía sus palabras con cuidado. </p>
<p>- Canuto es una persona difícil de tratar. Es apasionado, leal y estúpidamente valiente, pero es terco hasta el extremo y detestable. Me sorprende que todavía no hayas peleado con él. Probablemente Cornamenta lo esté desgarrando por molestar usted si se enterara. </p>
<p>- ¿Vas a hechizar a Sirius por mí? - Preguntó finalmente Jasmine, una pequeña sonrisa arrastrándose por su rostro lleno de cicatrices.</p>
<p>Una pequeña risa entrecortada escapó de Remus. </p>
<p>- Simplemente podría. No lo esperaría ya que cree que estoy de patrulla. Aunque, no me sorprendería si James llega a él primero.</p>
<p>Al recordarle que estaba patrullando, Jasmine se aleja de él por un momento. </p>
<p>- ¿No deberías estar patrullando los pasillos? No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi cuenta - ella tampoco necesitaba que el Director o cualquier otro profesor pensara que estaba causando que los prefectos no hicieran su trabajo correctamente. .</p>
<p>Remus rodó sus ojos ámbar casi brillantes </p>
<p>- Hogwarts no se derrumbará sin que yo observe el ala más abandonada de la escuela por una noche.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué pasa si los fantasmas están dando una fiesta en el pasillo o algo ...?</p>
<p>- Entonces alguien más se topará con el desastre mañana. Ahora mismo, tú eres la prioridad - le dijo poniendo algo de espacio entre ellos mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos y sacaba una barra de chocolate completamente envuelta. Se lo ofreció con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y Jasmine recordó a Sirius diciéndole en múltiples vidas pasadas lo especial que tenías que ser para conseguir una barra de chocolate del escondite personal de Remus que él guardaba con él.</p>
<p>Jasmine tomó la golosina envuelta, retirando lentamente el envoltorio dorado metálico. Si bien podría no ser la mayor fanática de los dulces, sabía que esto la haría sentir mejor. Rompió un cuadrado y se lo llevó a la boca, saboreando el sabor. Rompió otro y se lo ofreció a Remus, quien pareció sorprendido por el gesto.</p>
<p>- ¿No quieres todo?</p>
<p>- Me gusta compartir - ofreció ella como respuesta y él lo tomó sin cuestionar.</p>
<p>Se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos, solo mordisqueando el chocolate. Jasmine estaba mirando por la ventana, disfrutando de la noche tranquila, la luna creciente bañando el lago con su tenue resplandor plateado. Se preguntó si al calamar gigante le gustaba la luz nocturna natural o no.</p>
<p>- ¿Quieres decirme por qué estabas peleando?</p>
<p>Jasmine hizo una pausa. Remus iba a averiguarlo de cualquier manera. Probablemente sería mejor si lo escuchara de ella, que de Sirius. </p>
<p>- El hermano de Sirius, Regulus, me habló hace unos días, pidiéndome un favor. A Sirius no le gustó que yo me asociara con su familia además de hablar con él. Peter le dijo una versión extravagante y distorsionada de lo que se había dicho. entre nosotros y Sirius cree que Peter sobre mí. Así que terminamos gritándonos el uno al otro - explicó, sin dejar de mirar a Remus mientras le decía lo que hizo Peter.</p>
<p>Entonces, el silencio volvió. Podía ver una cicatriz asomando por debajo de su cuello mientras él tiraba del cuello de su camisa distraídamente. Jasmine se preguntó qué transformación había causado esa.</p>
<p>- Peter no tenía derecho a hacer eso. Quiero esperar que solo estuviera cuidando a Sirius, pero podría haber estado tratando de hacer que se enojara contigo. No le gustas mucho, Jazz - admitió Remus bastante tímidamente.</p>
<p>Sí, lo había descubierto por su cuenta.</p>
<p>Ella le dio una mirada seca, sin humor </p>
<p>- Sabía que él había sido cauteloso conmigo, pero nunca me di cuenta de que no quería que fuera amigo tuyo. Me hace sentir que es mi culpa por tu culpa. la amistad se está rompiendo - admitió y aunque estaba emocionada de que Peter se hubiera salido de la escena, Jasmine todavía sentía que ella era responsable de la infelicidad de algunos de sus amigos. Si ella no existiera en este mundo, nunca se habrían roto y felizmente ignorantes de la inminente traición de Peter. Jasmine honestamente no estaba segura de cuándo Peter comenzó a recurrir a los Mortífagos. Puede que ni siquiera haya sido durante sus carreras en Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Remus negó con la cabeza, mechones arenosos agitando sus ojos cansados.</p>
<p>- No, Peter dejó de ser nuestro amigo en el momento en que nos trató a Sirius ya mí como basura debido al estúpido experimento de Brightbark con luz, oscuridad y gris.</p>
<p>Sin mencionar toda la mierda hiriente que dijo en los dormitorios más tarde esa noche, pero Remus no mencionó eso, por lo que Jasmine ni siquiera iba a intentar pincharlo con un palo. A Jasmine no le sorprendería que Remus creyera algunas de las tonterías que Peter había dicho sobre él como un monstruo, pero ese era un argumento para otro día.</p>
<p>- Sabes, eres bastante bueno en todo este asunto de hablar. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en convertirte en un sanador mental? - Preguntó Jasmine, cambiando un poco el tema. Ya no tenía ganas de hablar de sí misma. Toda la pelea con Sirius podía esperar hasta que ella estuviera de regreso en los dormitorios. Preferiría ver lo que Remus estaba pensando sobre su futura profesión.</p>
<p>Estaba moviendo algo espantoso. Probablemente no quería pensar en su futuro fuera de Hogwarts. Era turbio, y sabía que sus posibilidades de ser contratado en cualquier lugar eran escasas o nulas. </p>
<p>- No lo sé, parece que podría ser interesante. Realmente no he pensado en el futuro. ¿Y tú?</p>
<p>Una mentira descarada. Remus tenía la cabeza abarrotada en el futuro hasta ahora, nunca vio lo que estaba justo frente a él.</p>
<p>- Bueno, estaba pensando en ir a la elaboración de barrios para Gringotts. Runas Antiguas es mi mejor clase y encuentro los barrios bastante interesantes, especialmente con esta guerra que se está calentando, la gente querrá que sus casas estén bien protegidas. Mi madre y su familia estaban artesanos de barrio bien conocidos. Me haría sentir más cerca de ella - respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Podía sentir que se calmaba un poco, pero el dolor de cabeza por el llanto permanecía.</p>
<p>Merlín, odiaba llorar.</p>
<p>Jasmine se frotó las sienes con la esperanza de aliviar algo del dolor. Iba a necesitar un alivio del dolor de cabeza ... probablemente ... tal vez.</p>
<p>- No hablas de tu familia muy a menudo. ¿Está bien preguntar por ellos? - Preguntó mientras una mano nerviosa pasaba por su cabello, un manierismo que probablemente aprendió de James.</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó escapar una pequeña risa. </p>
<p>- No es un insulto preguntar por mi familia. Vivía con mi madre, mi padre y mi tía. Mi madre y mi tía eran de la rama principal de la familia Brunner en Austria. Mi madre trabajaba con una empresa privada bajo la dirección de su padre, mi tía trabajaba un banco muggle local, y mi padre siempre estaba trabajando en sus futuras publicaciones, me encantaba ver a mi madre trabajar en posibles pupilos en su cuaderno en la cocina por la noche.</p>
<p>- ¿Tu tía trabajaba en un banco muggle?</p>
<p>Remus no era estúpido. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, había descubierto al menos tres razones diferentes por las que su tía podría estar trabajando en una industria muggle. </p>
<p>- Como probablemente puedas adivinar, mi tía era un squib. Brillante con el dinero y la aritmética, pero sin magia de la que hablar. Después de que mis padres murieron, ella me crió por un tiempo. Mi tía era una cocinera increíble y fue una de las más amables gente que he conocido. Ella salvó a mi madre de ser mordida por un hombre lobo cuando eran adolescentes, mi madre nunca se olvidó y la dejó vivir con nosotros - explicó Jasmine, y escuchó la brusca inhalación de Remus. Jasmine continuó con su historia cuando él no hizo ningún movimiento para decir nada.</p>
<p>- Sin embargo, ella no pudo protegerme cuando los clientes me encontraron. La mataron rápidamente y luego me robaron en medio de la noche. Habían atacado cuando sabían que ella sería más débil, justo antes de la luna llena...</p>
<p>- ¿Vivías con un hombre lobo y no les tenías miedo?</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué iba a tenerle miedo? La mantuvimos en una habitación protegida cuando se cambiaba, pero cada dos días del año estaba perfectamente bien - respondió Jasmine con suavidad, con un acento bastante marcado mientras hablaba de su familia muerta. Austria fue mucho más indulgente con las leyes sobre criaturas que el Reino Unido. La mayoría de los países lo fueron. Dolía ver a Remus tan sorprendido de que alguien pudiera preocuparse por un hombre lobo fuera de su círculo de amigos.</p>
<p>La oreja de Remus se movió levemente ante el sonido de su voz. </p>
<p>- No es normal en el Reino Unido que la gente acepte hombres lobo. No estoy seguro de qué leyes existen en Austria al respecto, pero si su enfermedad es de conocimiento público, nadie lo contratará, nunca incluso considerado humano.</p>
<p>Esperó su respuesta, algo parecido a la esperanza brilló en sus angustiados ojos ámbar. </p>
<p>- Bueno, eso es una absoluta tontería. Mi tía trabajaba en la palabra muggle porque quería. Mi tía era humana en todos los aspectos que importaban. A quién le importa si se pone un poco borrosa y ágil durante la luna llena. Siempre y cuando esté contenida no importaba.</p>
<p>Su dolor de cabeza estaba furioso detrás de sus ojos. Tendrían que terminar pronto esta conversación.</p>
<p>Dejó escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa desgarradora adornó sus labios. Jasmine supuso que esta no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero era la que se merecía. </p>
<p>- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me preguntas sobre mi idea de los derechos de los hombres lobo, Remus? - Jasmine empujó, con un tono de complicidad en su voz y su amiga palideció. Jasmine le puso una mano en el brazo y por primera vez él no se inmutó.</p>
<p>- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce?</p>
<p>Jasmine sintió ganas de vomitar, el dolor se estaba volviendo tan intenso. No había tenido una migraña como esta en años. Ella solo necesitaba terminar esta conversación.</p>
<p>- Desde la segunda excusa de luna llena que James me había dado durante el verano. Reconocí los síntomas y las oportunas ausencias. Nunca dije nada porque esto parecía un gran secreto y era tuyo para contarlo, no mío para descubrirlo.</p>
<p>La habitación comenzó a girar un poco y de repente ella estaba en el suelo, con la respiración entrecortada, Remus estaba de pie junto a ella. Todo se sentía frío, no podía oír nada, le zumbaban los oídos. Las estrellas nublaron su visión.</p>
<p>Jasmine sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 𝟬𝟮𝟭.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>4┃10</b>
</p>
<p>Jasmine se despertó con el sonido de las olas rompiendo y el tarareo silencioso de una canción de Tres Hermanas que se suponía que no saldría hasta dentro de una década y media. Podía sentir la arena en su cabello, salpicando sus dedos y oler el aire salado del mar que lamía sus pies descalzos.</p>
<p>Sus ojos se abrieron, lo primero que Jasmine se dio cuenta fue que ambos estaban trabajando. Algo andaba mal. Se llevó la mano a la cara y descubrió que las cicatrices a las que se había acostumbrado a sentir cada mañana no estaban allí. Lo último que recordaba era un terrible dolor de cabeza antes de que todo se volviera confuso.</p>
<p>¿Se había desmayado?</p>
<p>Merlín, Remus debe estar entrando en pánico por algo horrible.</p>
<p>El tarareo cesó. </p>
<p>- Entonces, finalmente estás despierto. Te tomó bastante tiempo, Harry - Harry? Se miró a sí misma y ciertamente se parecía a Harry, de miembros largos, delgada y casi tan pálida como la deidad de la que era maestra. Le tomó un momento reconocer la voz y su cabeza se dio la vuelta para ver a Theodore Nott. Su Theo, no su padre, que se burlaba de ella en los pasillos mientras vivía como Harry. Tenía los mismos ojos amables que ella recordaba, el mismo puchero perpetuo que siempre parecía adornar sus labios ligeramente agrietados. Todavía tenía la cicatriz sobre la ceja derecha del accidente aéreo que había tenido cuando era niño. Llevaba ropa muggle del siglo XXI y, honestamente, tenía ganas de llorar.</p>
<p>Ella lo abrazó, sintiendo el algodón de su camisa en sus manos, él le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con mucha práctica. Theo había sido uno de los pocos a los que la Muerte le había permitido retener sus recuerdos después de cada salto al pasado. El asno de una Deidad se había dado cuenta de que era difícil salvar al mundo solo y después de que Theo se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba loca, y de hecho el Maestro de la Muerte, tuvo una conversación severa con la Muerte. No estaba del todo segura del trato que los dos hicieron para tener a Theo, que no tenía sangre de Peverell, para que su alma conservara sus recuerdos después de la tercera vida de Harry. Sin embargo, Muerte había sido cauteloso con el Slytherin después de esa confrontación, incluso seis vidas después.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo estás aquí? - Ella suspiró alejándose y esperando que el rostro de la Muerte tomara su lugar, como una especie de truco cruel. Ella le pasó las manos por las mejillas. Cogió sus manos errantes entre las suyas.</p>
<p>- Bueno, no me agrada que me engañen en un trato. La muerte tiene mucho que ver con reescribir la línea de tiempo como lo ha hecho sin que yo, Blaise, Hermione y Luna estén aquí contigo. Se suponía que debía dejarlo solo para que se defendiera, era parte de nuestro acuerdo. Ponerlo en un cuerpo dañado a merced de Dumbledore y los mortífagos no constituye seguro - refunfuñó Theo, su expresión fría mientras miraba las olas distantes y Harry sintió pasar una brisa fría sobre ellos.</p>
<p>Se acercaba la muerte.</p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿Cuál de ustedes me llamó aquí?</p>
<p>Él sonrió, todo dientes y muy depredador.</p>
<p>Ella lo había extrañado. Sentir nostalgia era muy difícil cuando no se podía volver a casa nunca más.</p>
<p>- La muerte lo hizo, pero yo insistí en que tenía que hablar contigo primero, es lo mínimo que me debe - respondió con una facilidad causal que hizo que una vez más ella quisiera preguntar cuáles eran los detalles exactos de su trato. Theo nunca entró en detalles al respecto. Él era muy Slytherin en todo el asunto y la Muerte era igual de apretada y la deidad usualmente se quejaba de cualquier cosa que lo molestara... durante horas.</p>
<p>Era extraño estar aquí con él de nuevo, sabiendo que, en su mayor parte, este encuentro era más como un sueño que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso si el alma de Theo estuviera aquí, dondequiera que estuviera, no podría seguirla.</p>
<p>- Conocí a tu padre - le dijo, tratando de ponerle toda la información que pudo antes de tener que regresar.</p>
<p>Theo resopló </p>
<p>- ¿Era un idiota? Honestamente, no creo que él tenga la capacidad de ser de otra manera.</p>
<p>Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Theo había compartido que su padre se había vuelto loco bajo las cruciatus crus de Voldemort cuando era joven y era un bastardo abusivo la mayor parte del tiempo. </p>
<p>- Theodore Nott Senior que conocí era muy cauteloso conmigo. No era tan idiota como resulta ser - respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Ella no había tenido tantas interacciones con él.</p>
<p>- Espero que puedas mantenerlo alejado de Tom Riddle entonces. Mantenlo a él ya mi madre lejos del Señor Oscuro ...</p>
<p>Theo fue concebido debido a la locura en la que habían torturado a su padre. Theo le estaba pidiendo que se asegurara de que él nunca hubiera nacido. La única felicidad de su madre en su torturada vida viviendo en la casa de Nott antes de su muerte había sido Theo. </p>
<p>- ¿Sabes lo que me estás preguntando verdad?</p>
<p>Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, pasando sus manos por su corto cabello castaño. </p>
<p>- Mi alma existirá para siempre aquí, dentro de este reino que la Muerte creó para ayudar a servirte mejor. Quiero que el niño que mis padres tienen que ser amado, incluso si eso significa que no tienen un hijo al que llaman Theodore Nott Jr... </p>
<p>Ella asintió solemnemente, su voz tan ronca como un susurro cuando respondió</p>
<p>- Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres.</p>
<p>- ¿Algo más te molesta antes de que aparezca alto, moreno y pastoso?</p>
<p>Había algo que la había estado molestando ...</p>
<p>- ¿Dónde está Blaise?</p>
<p>El italiano había logrado abrirse camino en el pacto que Theo creó en la quinta vida de Harry</p>
<p>- Esperando en la fila. Me aseguré de ser la primera persona a la que ibas a ver. Sé que la Muerte no es tu persona favorita para despertar</p>
<p>Eso fue ponerlo suavemente.</p>
<p>Theo resopló y le revolvió el pelo. </p>
<p>- Te oímos llorar, bueno ... lo sentí más como eso. En este lado del velo las cosas son diferentes, el tiempo se mueve de manera diferente. Nos llamaste y la Muerte te atrajo - le dijo con calma mientras otra brisa se precipitaba por el área. y apareció la Muerte en toda su pálida gloria.</p>
<p>Y aquí estaban teniendo una agradable charla.</p>
<p>- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estás obligando a tener convulsiones en el frío suelo del castillo en este momento? - Preguntó Harry, su voz rezumaba falsa dulzura.</p>
<p>Aunque ella no podía verlo, Harry estaba casi seguro de que puso los ojos en blanco. </p>
<p>- Habías caído en la desesperación. Pensé que debería hacer algo por la mujer que se supone que es mi Maestra. Pensé que tu... Theo... podría ayudarte a mejorar tu humor.</p>
<p>Ah, sí, mi Theo. La muerte odia a Theo con una pasión ardiente. Cualquier trato que había hecho con la Muerte siempre agotaba a la deidad en algo horrible.</p>
<p>Theo chasqueó la lengua. </p>
<p>- Cuidado con lo que dices, Muerte. Nuestro trato tiene un poco de no divulgación de lo que no puedes hablar.</p>
<p>Un bufido salió de la boca de Muerte, lo suficiente para mover la capucha que rodeaba su rostro, solo un poco para revelar una mueca en su rostro. </p>
<p>- Sí, quería asegurarme de que no ibas a caer en la desesperación. Todavía no se ha perdido nada. Los plazos no se han derrumbado y el futuro está comenzando a cambiar en una dirección positiva.</p>
<p>Harry asintió y se mordió el labio. No importaba si la línea de tiempo cambiaba. Solo quería seguir siendo amiga de las personas que había llegado a conocer. Ser el duelista frío de Austria dificultaba hacer amigos y Sirius era alguien con quien quería seguir teniendo un vínculo estrecho.</p>
<p>- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que trajiste a Theo aquí, además del hecho de que él insistió en que viniera?</p>
<p>- ¿Es tan difícil de creer que solo quería que hablaras con un viejo amigo? - Preguntó Muerte, su voz sin ninguna emoción, pero Harry no pudo evitar resoplar ante la idea de que él realmente estuviera haciendo algo amable por ella.</p>
<p>- Tu Theo me recordó que se suponía que nunca debías enfrentar ninguna de tus vidas sola después de que él hizo ese trato conmigo. Solo quiero hacerte saber que estoy tratando de encontrar la manera de arreglar eso. No he estado feliz de que yo casi rompiera un trato vinculante con uno de sus humanos favoritos con inclinaciones mágicas .</p>
<p>Era bueno saber que alguien estaba de su lado cuando se trataba de tratos sobrenaturales. El destino era una perra para ella y solo trataba con Luna en buenos términos, lo cual no era justo. El tiempo la odiaba ya que no podía morir y seguía yendo y viniendo a través de las líneas de tiempo con sus recuerdos intactos. La muerte siempre fue un bastardo, pero Magic era alguien que siempre la hacía sentir libre, así que era bueno saber que estaba retorciendo el brazo metafórico de Muerte por ella.</p>
<p>- ¿Eso es todo lo que necesitabas decirme? - Preguntó antes de sentir que comenzaba a hundirse en la arena. Harry no luchó contra eso, esta sensación se estaba volviendo común para ella. Theo sostuvo su mano hasta que se la tragó entera en la oscuridad de abajo.</p>
<p>La muerte tenía una forma extraña de terminar todas sus discusiones.</p>
<p>Harry supuso que le costaba mucho decir adiós.</p>
<p>Jasmine sintió que recuperaba la conciencia lentamente. Ella movió un dedo a la vez, comprobando su tiempo de reacción. Cada mano parecía estar entrelazada con la de otra persona y abrió un ojo cansado y adormecido. Su sentido de las runas aún no se había reactivado, por lo que su magia debió haberse agotado. Vio a los tres Merodeadores allí, acurrucados alrededor de su cama, tumbados en sillas junto a su catre.</p>
<p>La enfermería estaba tal como la recordaba, blanca y estéril. Hizo que se le erizara la piel, tendría que irse más temprano que tarde. No podía oír al sanador por ningún lado, así que todavía debía ser temprano. Los Merodeadores deben haber entrado a hurtadillas cuando nadie estaba mirando usando el mapa y la capa. Le alegraba el corazón verlos salir de su camino para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.</p>
<p>Sirius y James eran los que la tomaban de la mano. Remus estaba cerca de los pies de la cama, con un brazo sobre su pierna izquierda. Jasmine apretó ambas manos y las agitó levemente para intentar despertar los pesos que mantenían su cuerpo cansado en la cama.</p>
<p>James fue el primero en moverse, su perpetua cabecera peor de lo normal. Debió haberse pasado las manos por el pelo toda la noche. </p>
<p>- ¿Jazz? - susurró, su voz ronca y todavía medio dormida. Jasmine todavía estaba bastante aturdida, le apretó las manos un poco más. Su primo se disparó, sacudiendo a Remus, quien parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y empujó a Sirius lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarlo de cara al suelo para despertarlo.</p>
<p>Sirius maldijo antes de levantarse, el cabello rizado se erizó en ángulos extraños, su dedo apuntando a Remus, pero luego el hombre lobo señaló hacia la cama y el Heredero Black se detuvo. Los tres chicos simplemente se quedaron allí, mirándola. Jasmine se preguntó cuál de ellos se movería primero. Honestamente, parecía que ella tendría que ser ella quien hiciera rodar la pelota cuando Sirius se lanzó hacia ella. Aterrizó encima de ella, un lío de túnicas y drama que solo Sirius podía lograr, aunque solo fuera por la piel del pellejo sarnoso.</p>
<p>- Jazz, ¡lo siento mucho! No debí haber sido un maldito bastardo ayer. Podrías haber muerto anoche, y pensaste que te odiaba. ¡ Lunatico dijo que te encontró llorando en un pasillo abandonado! Merlín, Yo soy el que te ahuyentó - se frotó los ojos hacia el final, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse. Sirius honestamente estaba derramando lágrimas por esto. ¿Pensaba que su colapso era culpa suya? Por mucho que le encantaría culpar a alguien de que la muerte viniera a acosarla, era su maldita culpa por tocar las reliquias de la muerte en primer lugar.</p>
<p>Bueno ... también fue culpa de sus ancestros.</p>
<p>Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, manos cansadas y temblorosas recorriendo sus cabellos desordenados. Todavía no tenía ganas de hablar. Jasmine tenía la sensación de que Pomfrey le había puesto algún tipo de poción para mantenerla tranquila y sedada. Iba a tener que hablar con la enfermera sobre eso en el futuro. A Jasmine realmente no le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerable después de uno de sus episodios.</p>
<p>Sirius tardó unos minutos en sacar sus sollozos de odio a sí misma fuera de su sistema, y en todas sus sábanas, antes de levantarse de la cama.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué tan mal estuvo? - graznó y los tres se lanzaron hacia la pequeña jarra de agua junto a su cama. Remus fue el primero en hacerlo, casi volcando una pequeña tarjeta que parecía tener todos los nombres de sus compañeros de cuarto.</p>
<p>Qué amigable.</p>
<p>- No fue tan malo, comparativamente con tus otros episodios. No hubo convulsiones esta vez, pero te golpeaste la cabeza al bajar, así que Madam Pomfrey te dio un analgésico realmente fuerte que, según ella, podría hacerte sentir un poco mareado. un par de horas. Nos diste un susto. Casi provocas que Lunático tenga un ataque al corazón - explicó James y Remus se sonrojó, sin mirarla a los ojos. Nunca llegaron a terminar su charla de hombre lobo, qué lástima.</p>
<p>Tendrían que retomar eso en una fecha posterior.</p>
<p>- Debería darte las gracias, Remus. Me podría haber lastimado mucho si hubiera estado solo.</p>
<p>- No fue nada.</p>
<p>Sirius se burló - Difícilmente. La trajiste en tu espalda. Parecías el héroe de uno de esos cómics muggles que Evans finge que no tiene guardados en su mochila para leer cuando las conferencias se vuelven demasiado aburridas.</p>
<p>Jasmine volvió su atención a Remus, que era como un rojo los estandartes de Gryffindor. </p>
<p>- ¿Me llevaste en la espalda? Eso es ciertamente algo, Remus.</p>
<p>Remus se movió un poco y parecía listo para desmayarse, solo por la pura vergüenza. James le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de sacarlo de la habitación, dejando a Sirius atrás.</p>
<p>Los dos se sentaron en silencio por un momento, solo mirando al otro hacia abajo. La disculpa original de Sirius había sido hueca y bastante extraoficial. Los herederos necesitaban resolver sus disputas de manera más oficial que eso. Incluso si ambos estaban algo equivocados, uno de ellos tendría que iniciar la conversación. James había sido amable al darles el espacio para hacerlo. Eran dos herederos orgullosos, ambos equivocados, ambos necesitaban disculparse y ninguno estaba dispuesto a empezar.</p>
<p>Finalmente, Sirius se rompió bajo su mirada. </p>
<p>- Mira, Jazz, James y yo hablamos anoche. Sé que estaba fuera de lugar. Realmente no te he hablado de mi familia y cuánto duele saber que hablaste con mi hermano. Simplemente no lo sé. Quiero que te usen para avanzar. La Casa de Black solo sirve para mejorar sus arcas. Atacarte no fue lo correcto, así que me disculpo, Heredera Peverell - murmuró, con la cabeza inclinada solo un poco. un poco, lo suficiente para que sea una disculpa formal.</p>
<p>- Acepto tu disculpa, Heredero Black. No había querido ir a tus espaldas. Pensé que estaba ayudando. Haría cualquier cosa para ver a mi familia de nuevo y dejé que eso nublara mi juicio. Lo siento. Si Tu familia-</p>
<p>La interrumpió levantando una mano. </p>
<p>- No, tenías razón en eso. Soy el heredero del apellido de mi familia, incluso si no quisiera admitirlo. Si mi familia está dispuesta a ponerse en contacto con casas neutrales para que yo hable con ellos, Debería al menos saber lo que quieren. Es solo que no te quiero en medio de esto. Entonces, si mi hermano viene a verte de nuevo, hazlo conmigo primero. No te quiero a solas con él en caso de que mi madre lo ha maldecido o algo por el estilo - respondió, inusualmente serio sobre toda la situación. Vio que sus ojos se dirigían a las pociones de su mesita de noche y las tarjetas de bienestar.</p>
<p>Jasmine sonrió con cautela, feliz de que Sirius finalmente estuviera siendo algo responsable. Incluso si solo le tomó casi morir para hacerlo. Ella felizmente haría que sucediera de nuevo.</p>
<p>- ¿Sabes que no fue tu culpa que yo colapsara, verdad? - Ella le levantó la barbilla con el dedo índice, sintiéndose mucho mayor de lo que parecía. Sabía lo que podía hacer culparse a sí mismo por algo sobre lo que no tenía control.</p>
<p>El se encogió de hombros. </p>
<p>- Se siente como si lo fuera. Dudo que haya sido una coincidencia que el día que tengamos una pelea horrible, tengas tu primer ataque en mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>Jasmine suspiró. </p>
<p>- Sirius, no es tu culpa. Tuve dolor de cabeza más temprano ese día. Iba a suceder. Simplemente no me di cuenta de las señales. No había nada que pudieras haber hecho para evitar que sucediera - dijo. respondió con la suficiente tranquilidad de él para escuchar.</p>
<p>Sacudió la cabeza. </p>
<p>- Te hice llorar. James, Remus y yo somos amigos. No debería haberte gritado. Tiene que ser difícil venir aquí y empezar tu vida de nuevo. No has sido nada, pero amable conmigo, incluso si He sido un idiota contigo. No podrías haber sabido de los problemas que tengo con mi familia.</p>
<p>Esto significaba más para ella que cualquier otra disculpa. Ella puso una mano sobre la de él y la apretó, con una sonrisa llorosa. </p>
<p>- Gracias, por eso, Sirius. No ha sido fácil para mí reajustarme. Siento que todo cambió tan rápido. Tú, James y Remus han sido buenos conmigo. Estaba tan preocupado que arruiné todo en el lapso de unos minutos - le dijo, abriéndose por primera vez desde que lo conoció. Él le dijo algo sobre sí mismo, así que ella sería justa y le daría un poco.</p>
<p>Sirius se quedó boquiabierto por un momento. Tratando de encontrar algo que decir en respuesta. Siempre parecía sorprender a cualquiera de los Merodeadores cuando compartía algo sobre sí misma con ellos. </p>
<p>- ¡No arruinaste nada! - Le aseguró, agarrando su dedo con fuerza en el suyo - Los amigos pelean a veces, y lo solucionamos.</p>
<p>- Solo espero que la próxima vez no sea de un estilo de graduación. No estoy seguro de que puedas superar este - bromeó y él puso los ojos en blanco, pero había un rubor subiendo por su cuello.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, desapareció en un instante y el suave idiota regresó. </p>
<p>- Lunático nos dijo lo que le dijiste antes de que te desmayaras - dijo Sirius, cambiando de tema de la manera más obvia que pudo. Jasmine lo dejaría. Enojar a Sirius tendía a tener resultados explosivos.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué pasa con eso? - Preguntó Jasmine, podía sentir que se cansaba. Estos hechizos bajo los que la somete la Muerte acabaron con su magia.</p>
<p>- Sabías de él su pequeño problema peludo y no te importaba. Tenías una tía con el mismo problema y no le importaba.</p>
<p>Jasmine tarareó un afirmativo, esperando a que su amiga fuera al grano.</p>
<p>- Nunca has compartido nada personal conmigo o con James sobre tu familia y pasamos la mayor parte del verano contigo. ¿Qué hizo a Lunático tan especial en ese momento?</p>
<p>Sirius estaba mirando a cualquier parte menos a Jasmine. ¿Estaba celoso de la atención que le había estado prestando a Remus?</p>
<p>Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dejó que la diversión se reflejara en su voz, sabiendo que no le iría bien a Sirius. </p>
<p>- Remus necesitaba saber que tenía un futuro. Necesitaba saber que había gente por ahí, al igual que él que hicieron carreras por sí mismos y eran amados por sus familias y amigos - explicó, recogiendo la sábana de algodón con ella</p>
<p>- Eres una buena amiga. Realmente lo hiciste feliz, incluso si lo asustaste hasta morir unos segundos después - le dijo, pasando una mano por su desordenado flequillo en su lado ciego.</p>
<p>- ¿Quieres saber algo sobre mi pasado, Sirius?</p>
<p>Acariciar su cabeza la estaba cansando, pero quería terminar esta conversación. Era demasiado importante para arruinarlo durmiendo.</p>
<p>Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro dramático. </p>
<p>- Bueno, ya que lo mencionaste... te lo pondré fácil. ¿Tuviste amigos mientras crecías?</p>
<p>Y aquí era donde Jasmine tenía que tomar una decisión. ¿Habló de los amigos que había hecho a lo largo de sus últimas nueve vidas o de los que su cuerpo anfitrión había conocido durante años en el ring de duelo? Quizás una combinación de ambos sería más adecuada. </p>
<p>- Mis mejores amigos eran dos chicos de mi edad, Theo y Blaise. Ambos eran fantásticos en los duelos y al principio todos pensaron que seríamos enemigos. Éramos demasiado parecidos, todos de hogares rotos, todos habíamos visto a personas que queríamos asesinadas , pero al final del día, sabíamos que seríamos capaces de luchar para salir de cualquier situación que se nos presentara. Engañamos a la muerte para asegurarnos de que todos saldríamos bien de las peleas. Theo consiguió un algunos sustos en el camino. Todos lo hicimos. Su patrón era un bastardo sádico que disfrutaba torturar sin ponerle una mano encima. Blaise era un juguete para su patrón </p>
<p>Podía sentir su magia girando alrededor de la habitación y la habitación nadó por un momento. Jasmine realmente no debería usar magia. Sirius parecía estar pensando lo mismo y agarró su mano en lo que ella pensó que era un intento de calmarlo, pero en cambio, él parecía bastante estreñido. Lo cual, supuso Jasmine, era mejor que nada desde que se echó a reír.</p>
<p>- No debería haber preguntado... - se disculpó, luciendo más que un poco preocupado. Merlín, debe verse horrible.</p>
<p>Ella rechazó su preocupación. </p>
<p>- No, necesito hablar sobre mis amigos y mi pasado. Tú, James, Remus, incluso Lily, todos merecen saber algo sobre mí además del lugar donde fui rescatado. Theo y Blaise siempre han sido parte de mi vida. Es triste tener que verlos partir.</p>
<p>- Oye, no hables así. Los verás de nuevo, Jazz.</p>
<p>Sí, lo haría, algún día, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado pronto. Su cuerpo no pudo soportar otro de los episodios de Muerte demasiado pronto.</p>
<p>Jasmine se relajó un poco en su agarre, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Todavía estaba cansada, a pesar de todo. El rostro preocupado de Sirius llenó su visión una última vez antes de quedarse dormida. Todo estuvo bien.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 𝟬𝟮𝟮.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>5┃10</b>
</p>
<p>A Jasmine le tomó algunas semanas lograr que los chicos dejaran de rondar a su alrededor. Fue dulce, pero muy innecesario. Ella podría cuidarse sola. Incluso si colapsaba de nuevo, no la iba a matar. La muerte la necesitaba viva después de todo.</p>
<p>Al final resultó que, solo se había desmayado frente a Remus, no había ocurrido ningún ataque. Entonces, parecía que cuanto más fuerte era su magia, menor reacción tendría al ser llamada por la Muerte. O que Theo estuviera allí cambió la gravedad de su colapso. Su antiguo compañero en el crimen no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo Slytherin que ella recordaba. Quería saber qué iba a intentar negociar con la Muerte. Si la Deidad hubiera hecho una promesa mágicamente vinculante para mantenerla a ella, Blaise y Theo juntos durante todas sus reencarnaciones... bueno, las cosas podrían ponerse interesantes.</p>
<p>De cualquier manera, eso no era ni aquí ni allí, y los Merodeadores no la estaban perdiendo de vista. Remus era el peor de todos, estaba siendo una madre gallina. Él vigilaría para asegurarse de que ella comiera, que su tarea no le causara problemas, incluso yendo tan lejos como para acompañarla a clase todos los días. James y Sirius hicieron lo mismo, pero no tan a menudo. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ser una triunfadora, ya que eso significaba que tenía unas horas a la semana lejos de ellos mientras estaba en runas antiguas, aritmancia y alquimia.</p>
<p>Durante su entrenamiento con Flitwick para el duelo, estaban encima de ella, mirando para asegurarse de que no perdiera el equilibrio o tropezara mientras practicaban uno contra el otro. Jasmine no era fanática de la gente que la abarrotaba y eso incluía a sus amigos. Incluso Lily, Marlene y Alice la estaban tratando de manera diferente. Tenían a mantener sus conversaciones más maliciosas fuera del alcance del oído, como si molestarla hiciera que Jasmine se desmayara en el acto. No se sorprendería si los Merodeadores les dijeran que la vigilaran.</p>
<p>- Pensamos que habías muerto, la forma en que Remus entró corriendo a la sala común para buscar a Potter y Black. Nunca había visto a Lupin tan asustado antes. Pensé que iba a asesinar a Sirius por molestarte. Solo queremos hacerlo. tenga cuidado de que eso no vuelva a suceder - admitió Marlene, jugando con la punta de su cola de caballo. Lily parecía mantenerla a cierta distancia, pero la vigilaba. Su compañera de cuarto pelirroja también parecía estar pasando por una mala racha de algún tipo, lo que preocupó a Jasmine. La niña había recibido una carta de su casa la mañana en que Jasmine se derrumbó y desde entonces había estado callada.</p>
<p>La única persona que la trataba como si nada hubiera pasado era Severus y Jasmine nunca había esperado más pociones que en las últimas dos semanas. El Slytherin no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella fuera de clase desde el accidente, pero no había sido delicado con ella durante la práctica del duelo y por eso estaba agradecida.</p>
<p>- Escuché que casi mueres - dijo Severus a la mitad de la poción de esta semana. Era una solución de curación compleja en la que estarían trabajando hasta finales de noviembre. Los dos trabajaban en sincronía, pero había tiempo para hablar entre pasos. Entonces, mientras esperaban dieciséis minutos y medio para que la poción se cocinara antes de agregar el jugo de escarabajo, Severus decidió charlar.</p>
<p>- No fue tan malo. Salí de la enfermería en menos de un día. Difícilmente llamo a eso un viaje cercano a la muerte - respondió con un codazo afable. Severus se tambaleó un poco y la miró, pero fue a medias.</p>
<p>- No, no parece que te haya afectado en absoluto - dijo arrastrando las palabras, apartándose un mechón de cabello de la cara. Jasmine no entendía por qué no lo ató. No era raro que a los sangre pura se les atase el pelo de alguna manera.</p>
<p>- Casi suenas decepcionado - bromeó, haciendo girar su varita entre sus dedos, cada pocos minutos lanzando un <em>tempus</em> rápido para asegurarse de que no se estaban desviando. Era agradable tener a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a al menos bromear sobre su condición. Todos los demás se lo tomaron muy en serio. Sin embargo, supuso que, si no sabía por qué seguía teniendo estos desmayos y convulsiones, había sido tan solemne como los Merodeadores.</p>
<p>- Algunos de los estudiantes de Slytherin tenían un grupo de apuestas sobre si ibas a morir o no</p>
<p>La varita de Jasmine se detuvo </p>
<p>- Eso es bastante morboso. Espero que apuestes a que sobreviviría la noche - murmuró, con los brazos cruzados mientras se sentaba, extremadamente molesta por toda la situación. Se habían estado divirtiendo hasta este momento.</p>
<p>Severus puso los ojos en blanco </p>
<p>- Te hubiera gustado saber que dije que pasarías la noche, por el simple hecho de que has sobrevivido mucho peor. Régulus votó que tú también sobrevivirías. No estoy completamente seguro de lo que hizo para ganar su confianza, pero muchos Slytherin siguen lo que hace.</p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un pequeño empujón </p>
<p>- Sí, bueno, escuché que tenía buenos consejos sobre con quién hablar - No podía decir abiertamente que Severus había sido el que empujó a Régulus a buscar otros medios de comunicación con Sirius. Su amigo tenía una relación tenue con los otros Slytherin en su casa, ya que él era un mestizo. Ella no quería empeorar las cosas para él.</p>
<p>- Uno tan prestigioso como Régulus Black necesita rodearse de intelectuales - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.</p>
<p>- Hablando de intelectuales, ¿has hablado con Lily recientemente? - preguntó, cuando el volumen en el salón de clases subió para que nadie los escuchara. Jasmine también podría haber lanzado un hechizo amortiguador a su alrededor, para que nadie pudiera escuchar a escondidas.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Severus recorrieron la habitación y finalmente se posaron en Lily, cuya plena concentración estaba en la poción que tenía delante. Sin embargo, no estaba tan animada como de costumbre y ni siquiera estaba corrigiendo a Marlene cuando hacía algo que no era completamente un libro de texto. Esta fue la más animada que Jasmine la había visto en toda la semana. Severus era su amigo, tenía que haber hablado con ella.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué me asociaría con un-</p>
<p>Jasmine lo silenció con una mirada furiosa. Tal vez por eso Lily había estado escribiendo a casa, preguntando a su familia qué hacer con el comportamiento de mierda de Severus hacia los hijos de muggles. Bueno, Jasmine iba a cortar esto de raíz aquí y ahora. </p>
<p>- Termina esa oración con un insulto racial y podrás considerar tus negociaciones con mi familia. Sé que eres amiga de ella. Saca la cabeza de tu trasero. Eres un mestizo, deja de tratar a los nacidos de muggles como basura y ten algo de decencia humana - escupió Jasmine mientras agregaba tranquilamente los últimos ingredientes justo a tiempo.</p>
<p>Con el encanto a su alrededor, quería lucir lo más tranquila posible para que nadie pensara en mirarlos dos veces, pero con el horrible blanco pálido que Severus estaba girando, le preocupaba tener que acompañarlo a la enfermería.</p>
<p>Tardó unos momentos en recuperarse</p>
<p>- No sé cómo era tu vida antes de regresar al Reino Unido, pero la política aquí es diferente. Si quiero sobrevivir en Slytherin, necesito actuar y hablar de cierta manera - comenzó, pero Jasmine no estaba No voy a dejar que comience esta discusión. Theo había intentado esto en su segunda vida, antes de que pudiera guardar sus recuerdos. Nunca funcionó con ella, por razones obvias.</p>
<p>- No, no es así. La política aquí es obsoleta y arcaica en algunas áreas. La forma en que tratas a los nacidos de muggles es criminal. Ahora, ¿estoy de acuerdo con los magos de la luz extrema en eliminar todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia oscura y sus reglas? , no, pero todos los que tienen magia merecen ser tratados como brujas o magos. La Casa Slytherin solo estará en tu vida por otros dos años, luego las casas ya no existen. Mantendrás a algunos de tus amigos fuera de tu casa, eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero la idea de ser un fanático porque tus amigos te dicen que lo seas es una discusión realmente estúpida - respondió ella, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, esperando su reprimenda, pero fue como si alguien se resbalara una alfombra debajo de él.</p>
<p>Severus se movió inquieto en su asiento por un momento, su cabello lacio cubría su rostro para ocultar el leve rubor que decoraba sus mejillas. </p>
<p>- No quiero que se lastime porque me vean con ella.</p>
<p>Una verdad parcial, una que Jasmine podía ver a través de ella. </p>
<p>- Usted se preocupa por ella y <em>que</em> no quiere ser herido por sus compañeros o ella. Evita ella porque no desea que esos dumbasses se asocian a pensar sus amigos, que todavía no ha funcionado. Todo el mundo sabe que su amigos de la infancia. Y no quieres que te den una paliza por estar cerca de ella. Esta separación forzada es más para ti que para ella.</p>
<p>- No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando - siseó - Solo has estado yendo a la escuela aquí durante unos meses.</p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco. Ella sabía más que nadie en esta habitación. Ella era la maldita Maestra de la Muerte. </p>
<p>- Vivo con Lily. La escucho a ella, Alice y Marlene chismear todo el tiempo. Te sorprendería saber lo que sé de ti, solo por escucharlas charlar durante horas. No hablas con ella, la estás matando - dijo. le dije.</p>
<p>- Es mejor así. No la llamo bu-bueno, ya sabes.</p>
<p>- No te excusa si te abstienes de hacerlo una vez en una luna azul y solo por Lily. Eres su amiga más cercana y, por lo que tengo entendido, Lily no tiene muchas amigas cercanas. Recibió una carta de casa hace unos días y ella ha estado deprimida por eso. Pensé que era porque ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea o algo y ella le estaba escribiendo a su familia sobre eso ... - Pero, con lo distante que Severus se había vuelto, Jasmine se pregunta si era otra cosa.</p>
<p>No sabía mucho sobre la familia Evans. Sus dos abuelos habían muerto unos años antes de que naciera Harriet Potter. Habían sido víctimas de Voldemort en su búsqueda para destruir todo rastro de nacidos de muggles de la faz del mapa. No pudo encontrar a Lily, así que matar a su madre y a su padre había sido la mejor alternativa.</p>
<p>Era una de las muchas razones por las que Jasmine finalmente descubrió en su quinta vida que Petunia nunca perdonó a su hermana.</p>
<p>Severus apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, no lo suficientemente cerca del fuego como para quemar su cabello, pero estaba cerca. Jasmine suspiró ante su dramatismo. </p>
<p>- Podría ser algo de su hermana. Realmente debería hablar con ella ...</p>
<p>- Las disculpas son muy útiles después de que has sido un idiota - sugirió Jasmine encogiéndose de hombros. Quería que Severus se reconciliara con Lily. Honestamente, eran buenos amigos y, a pesar de todo lo que Snape había hecho en el futuro, Jasmine sabía que esta versión más joven no era el bastardo frío que ella conocía. Este Severus todavía tenía esperanzas y eso era todo lo que Jasmine podía pedir. Lily podía cambiar las cosas por él, si seguían siendo amigos, aunque Jasmine no estaba segura de cómo funcionaría eso si empezaba a salir con James. El pelirrojo le había estado enviando a James algunas miradas de ojos cerrados recientemente. Jasmine se burlaría de ella, pero no quería que la embrujaran.</p>
<p>- Supongo que puede que tengas razón. Tendré que tener cuidado al conocerla. Crabbe y Goyle me vigilan cada momento que estoy fuera de la sala común.</p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco. Ella sintió que la respuesta era bastante obvia. Cómo Severus lo había pasado por alto como un Slytherin la horrorizaba. </p>
<p>- Regulus te debe por ponerlo en contacto conmigo. Solo pídele que le diga a los perros guardianes que se retiren o que los distraiga por ti. Los dos son tontos como la suciedad. No debería ser muy difícil encerrarlos en una habitación de la que no pueden salir por unas horas.</p>
<p>Dio dos golpecitos al caldero. Severus le dirigió su mirada más mordaz mientras sacaba sus viales para almacenar su poción y mostrar su progreso. El color era perfecto al igual que la constancia. Al menos obtendrían otra puntuación perfecta en su poción.</p>
<p>Más tarde esa noche, Jasmine estaba en los dormitorios con Lily. Eran los únicos en el dormitorio esta noche. Marlene estaba dando clases particulares por segundos años en encantamientos en la sala común y Alice se estaba reuniendo "en secreto" con Frank en un armario de escobas en el cuarto piso. Entonces, los dos extendieron todos los libros sobre una alfombra a la que Lily agregó amortiguación y un hechizo de calefacción menor y Jasmine había comandado algunos bocadillos y transfigurado algunos objetos pequeños en cubiertos para el cuestionario improvisado de Lily más tarde en la noche.</p>
<p>Lily estaba leyendo otro libro sobre política de sangre pura antes de que volvieran a los modales. El libro que había elegido era el favorito de los sangre pura para sus hijos. El libro se tituló simplemente: "Lo que se debe y no se debe hacer en la cultura sangre pura" de Amel Gailson. La novela de seiscientas veinte páginas era larga y densa, pero cubría mucho de lo que Lily iba a necesitar saber sobre el mundo mágico fuera de Hogwarts. Y, si todavía iba a terminar casándose con James, tendría que estar preparada para el papel de Lady Potter. No había necesitado estar preparada para un título en sus vidas pasadas, James y Lily habían muerto antes de que algo de eso pudiera suceder en todas las vidas pasadas de Harriet.</p>
<p>Theo le había sugerido que leyera esto durante su segunda vida cuando dejó que el sombrero la clasificara en Slytherin por primera vez. Theo, y finalmente Blaise, habían pasado horas con ella repasando todo tipo de habilidades políticas y sociales que debería haber dominado cuando ingresó a Hogwarts. La gracia y los gestos cortesanos no surgieron de forma natural hasta algún momento de su cuarta vida. Condujo a sus dos amigos sangre pura por la pared, especialmente cuando ellos regresaban y ella volvía a ser torpe. Le trajo una sonrisa a la cara, no que Lily se diera cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo sobre las diferentes jerarquías de la cultura sangre pura.</p>
<p>Fue interesante enseñarle a Lily. Ella era receptiva a las reglas básicas y muchas de sus preguntas no estaban demasiado horrorizadas por la forma en que se esperaba que actuaran los sangre pura. Respetaba la idea de los rituales mágicos paganos, incluso si a ella no le gustaban. Ella pensó que el gobierno era un desastre, pero también Jasmine, y los dos bromearon sobre las leyes arcaicas que rodean a las mujeres.</p>
<p>Jasmine estaba terminando un pequeño tazón de patatas fritas cuando escuchó a Lily resoplar burlonamente </p>
<p>- ¿Se espera que las damas hagan herederas y dirijan la casa familiar, mientras su esposo toma todas las decisiones?</p>
<p>- Sugiero que, si te casas con un lord sangre pura, asegúrate de que él no espera eso de ti - le dijo Jasmine, señalando con fuerza en la dirección de Lily para dar énfasis - Merlín sabe que no me voy a casar hasta que sepa que puedo mantener mi apellido y mi asiento entre los Wizengamots. No me conformaré con nada menos-</p>
<p>Lily puso los ojos en blanco y tomó una pequeña tarta de chocolate</p>
<p>- Según este libro, nunca te vas a casar y tu línea morirá contigo - respondió antes de meterse la tartaleta en la boca.</p>
<p>Jasmine suspiró. Se las había arreglado para casarse en algunas vidas y esos siempre habían sido sus términos. Nadie le estaba quitando el poder que tenía para cambiar el mundo. </p>
<p>- Bueno, no tengo la intención de dejar que alguien me diga qué hacer y si eso significa que nunca me casaré, que así sea - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Lily le dio una mirada escéptica, sus ojos verdes incrédulos.</p>
<p>- ¿No quieres casarte y tener una familia?</p>
<p>Y aquí fue donde la diferencia de períodos cambió de perspectiva. Puede que el mundo no esté preparado para Lady Jasmine Peverell, pero Merlín, maldita sea, no le importaba una mierda. Jasmine iba a ser la mujer fuerte e independiente que siempre fue y si eso la hacía parecer enojada, que así fuera. Le gustaría que alguien intentara detenerla. No podía esperar hasta tener la edad suficiente para ingresar a los Wizengamots. No sabrían qué los golpeó. </p>
<p>- Hay asuntos más urgentes que asentarse. Mi familia tiene la obligación mágica de llegar a un acuerdo con los Señores Oscuros y los Señores de la Luz en ascenso.</p>
<p>Lily pareció confundida por un momento antes de agarrar un libro que describía la magia familiar. Jasmine puso su mano en la cubierta para detener su lucha. </p>
<p>- Ciertas familias tienen que llevar a cabo tareas que la magia misma les dio. No es ningún secreto que se sabe que mi familia son Lord Slayers. A las historias les gusta afirmar que fuimos enviados por la Muerte para mantener el equilibrio entre la luz y la magia oscura - Jasmine sonrió cuando la siguiente frase salió de sus labios - aunque me parece un poco loco, sé que todos los Peverells de antaño han luchado contra muchos Señores Oscuros y Señores de la Luz.</p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿vas a luchar contra este Señor Oscuro en ascenso ... el que ha estado matando a los nacidos de muggles? - La pobre chica parecía aterrorizada por ella, pero había un brillo decidido en sus ojos.</p>
<p>Jasmine asintió. </p>
<p>- Naturalmente. De lo contrario, sería un fracaso para mi familia. Podría ser de una familia de sangre pura neutral, pero no apruebo rehuir a los nacidos de muggles y prefiero acabar con mi propia vida que matar a un nacido de muggle por su mera existencia. Muchos de las leyes que quiero cambiar giran en torno a la forma en que se trata a los nacidos de muggles y a los mestizos . admitió, jugando con un mechón de pelo y haciéndolo girar entre los dedos.</p>
<p>Lily rodó sobre su espalda, el cabello rojo abanicándose a su alrededor como un charco de sangre. Jasmine juró que había lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos de su amiga. </p>
<p>- No estoy seguro de cuánto sabes, pero he tenido algunos problemas para discutir mis planes futuros con alguien, ya sea aquí o en casa. Alice y Marlene me dicen que debería estar sacando buenas notas, pero estoy buscando una marido. Nunca me han mentido sobre lo que tenía que hacer para encajar en esta sociedad, pero me parecía extraño. No he hablado con muchas otras chicas con la ambición de ser algo más que una poderosa bruja con un Señor poderoso como su esposo. Una carrera siempre fue secundaria a eso. Quiero ser más que eso. Quiero una bruja poderosa, que tenga una carrera, un esposo e hijos, en ese orden.</p>
<p>Jasmine se preguntó si iba a desviar a Lily del camino de casarse con James y salir de Hogwarts, pero, de nuevo, cuando hablaba con Sirius y Remus en el futuro, siempre habían dicho que se había casado por la guerra. Su madre había estado en el proceso de obtener el dominio de sus encantos entre misiones de orden. Parece que su madre nunca dejó de luchar contra los estereotipos.</p>
<p>Rodó de espaldas junto a Lily. </p>
<p>- Entonces no busques un marido - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aunque realmente no se traducía bien cuando estaba en el piso - graduarse entre los mejores de su clase, conseguir un trabajo y demostrar que todos están equivocados. Eso es lo que planeo hacer.</p>
<p>- Lo haces sonar tan simple.</p>
<p>- Si lo hago demasiado complicado, lo hago parecer imposible - le dijo Jasmine claramente. Lily se levantó de su posición en el suelo.</p>
<p>- Hagamos lo imposible - dijo Lily sin aliento.</p>
<p>Jasmine contuvo una carcajada ante su entusiasmo. </p>
<p>- Lo primero es lo primero, pionero, dime cómo y cuándo usar los cubiertos que transfiguré</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 𝟬𝟮𝟯.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>6┃10</b>
</p>
<p>No fue hasta la última semana de octubre que ocurrió algo interesante. Por supuesto, todo pasó en Halloween, todo lo malo siempre pasaba el día treinta y uno. Jasmine juró que tenía que ser maldecida. Bueno, ya estaba maldecida por la Muerte, pero supuso que el Destino probablemente también tuvo algo que ver con las desgracias de su vida ...</p>
<p>Todo había sido normal, incluso se podría decir que el día empezó genial. Jasmine finalmente había recibido una carta de agradecimiento tanto de la familia Prince como de la familia Black. La carta de Lord Prince era un reconocimiento formal de que le debía a la Casa Peverell un gran favor, que ella podía utilizar cuando lo considerara conveniente. La carta de Lord Black fue algo inesperada. Esperaba algún tipo de reconocimiento de la familia Black eventualmente. Supuso que vendría de Sirius, nunca del mismo Lord Black. Lo dejó la lechuza de la familia Potter, así que sabía que no estaba maldito. Euphemia siempre se aseguraba de que su correo no tuviera nada peligroso. La carta estaba escrita en una cursiva clara y desconocida:</p>
<p>
  <em>Heredera Jasmine Peverell de la antigua y noble casa de Peverell,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Te agradezco por traer a mi heredero errante de vuelta a sus sentidos. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que nuestra familia ha necesitado una casa neutral para ayudar en asuntos personales, pero su servicio no será olvidado. La línea Peverell es tan antigua como la familia Black y le damos la bienvenida a su tierra natal después de casi cincuenta años fuera.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sirius, por supuesto, tenía condiciones para restablecer su vínculo con nosotros y condiciones para contactarlo. No sería un negro si no supiera cómo negociar el mejor trato posible. Una de estas condiciones era respetar la neutralidad de tu casa como familia gris y evitar cualquier deseo de convertirte en una forma de pensar más oscura.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Era una condición interesante, una que estaba fuera de discusión, independientemente. Obviamente, respeta su postura como familia neutral y su capacidad para caminar en la línea entre la luz y la oscuridad. No veo ninguna razón para molestar a una familia que ha mantenido su estado neutral desde sus inicios hace siglos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Las otras condiciones las puede discutir con mi heredero.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mi hijo menor solo se ha pronunciado a tu favor, alegando que eres una serpiente con ropa de leones, espero ver esta actitud en los próximos meses. La Casa Más Noble y Antigua de Black tiene una deuda que pagaremos en su totalidad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Atentamente,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Señor negro</em>
</p>
<p>Sirius se había puesto en contacto con su padre después de todo y parece que las cosas no le habían explotado en la cara. Honestamente, Sirius parecía más feliz estos últimos días. Tal vez ser el heredero que su padre quería haría a Sirius una persona un poco menos hostil si no tuviera la impresión de que toda su familia lo odiaba. En todo caso, al menos podría ayudarla a aprobar leyes en el futuro. Entre ella, James y Sirius, tomarían la Gran Bretaña mágica por asalto en unos pocos años.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz tan temprano en la mañana? - Preguntó Marlene desde el otro lado de la mesa. Jasmine levantó la vista de su lectura.</p>
<p>- Oh, solo algunos nuevos acuerdos comerciales y alianzas familiares que se están concretando - respondió Jasmine con timidez. No quería que sus asuntos privados circularan por los rumores de Hogwarts. Sin duda, los Slytherin habían visto al menos uno de los Sellos de la Casa que estaban en algunas de sus cartas. Jasmine mostraría a propósito los escudos familiares de aquellos que sabía que le debían dinero para que los vieran. Le gustaba hacerlos sudar, pero Jasmine no quería que nadie supiera sobre su tenue alianza con la Casa Negra, no hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.</p>
<p>- Siempre tan reservado - bromeó Alice desde su derecha. La chica sabía que era mejor no mirar siquiera el trabajo legal y las cartas de Jasmine. Todos tenían hechizos de cifrado entretejidos en su pergamino. Todo lo que haría le daría dolor de cabeza.</p>
<p>- Es lo que mantiene mis asuntos tal como me gustan, privados</p>
<p>Lily estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por un golpe en la mesa, desde el extremo del Merodeador. Remus se puso de pie y salió furioso, dejando atrás un desayuno a medio comer y dos amigos confundidos. Tanto Sirius como James parecían sorprendidos al ver a Remus irse.</p>
<p>Jasmine se disculpó y se dirigió hacia los chicos. Ambos parecían confundidos, pero ella sabía que uno de ellos tenía que haber hecho algo y realmente dudaba que hubiera sido James. Tenía una mano en la cadera. Su ojo se clavó en Sirius porque si alguien decía algo lo suficientemente ofensivo como para hacer que Remus se fuera, habría sido él. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué pasó?</p>
<p>Sirius puso una mano insultada sobre su corazón. </p>
<p>- Voy a fingir que no estás insinuando que esto es culpa mía.</p>
<p>Jasmine arqueó una ceja, esperando una explicación de lo contrario.</p>
<p>James se rompió primero. </p>
<p>- Realmente no es su culpa, Jazz. ¡Remus estaba sentado ahí! - Exclamó James, señalando con las manos la copia arrugada del Diario El Profeta y un trozo de tocino, media tostada y una taza de té tibio. Jasmine tomó el periódico y lo agitó frente a los dos Merodeadores.</p>
<p>- ¿Podría haber sido esto lo que le molestaba?</p>
<p>Sirius arrugó la nariz. </p>
<p>- Remus sabe que el diario El Profeta es mayormente basura. Dudo que una columna de chismes lo moleste.</p>
<p>Excepto que no había noticias de chismes en la portada. Era una foto de Fenir Greyback. Como Harriet, lo había matado más de una vez y siempre había disfrutado de su muerte.</p>
<p>El monstruo.</p>
<p>Jasmine leyó un poco del artículo, tratando de averiguar si había algo más en esto que enfureció a Remus. Greyback había sido visto en Whales intentando morder a una niña hace unos días. Greyback, incluso en el futuro, haría que Remus saliera de una habitación y se enfurruñase durante unas horas. Su padre era un tema muy delicado.</p>
<p>- ¿Podría ser esto lo que le molestó? - Preguntó Jasmine, cambiando la imagen de un Greyback trastornado, sangre goteando de sus fauces y una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Infundiría miedo y odio en todo el Reino Unido y las leyes contra los hombres lobo se volverían más estrictas a medida que Greyback causara más daños. Aunque por lo que Jasmine recordaba del futuro, se suponía que Greyback estaba entrenando a una nueva manada en este momento. Se había escondido durante unos años y salió con una de las manadas más poderosas de la historia europea. El monstruo había logrado acumular un gran grupo de niños y convertirlos a todos en algún momento durante los meses de verano y otoño de este año. Eso no parecía haber sucedido si todavía estaba tratando de convertir a los niños.</p>
<p>Algo había cambiado. Algo que ella había hecho al existir... tal vez Voldemort cambió de planes y necesitaba que su leal perro se dedicara al miedo. No la sorprendería.</p>
<p>- Uf, Greyback siempre pone nervioso a Lunático. ¿Quieres ayudarnos a hablar con él, Jazz? Tiendes a ponerlo de mejor humor - preguntó James, mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Fue agradable ver que los Merodeadores se consolaban unos a otros. Jasmine disfrutaba viendo cómo era su padre cuando no estaba siendo un absoluto idiota.</p>
<p>Ella asintió con la cabeza, dobló el papel y lo colocó ordenadamente sobre la mesa. Hizo un pequeño saludo a Lily, Marlene y Alice antes de excusarse para irse con James y Sirius. </p>
<p>- Seguro. Odiaría ver a Remus molesto. Tiene suficiente de qué preocuparse de forma regular.</p>
<p>Podía sentir una mirada ponderada en su espalda. No era Severus, había dejado el desayuno temprano... Regulus estaba más abajo en la mesa y solo estaba prestando atención a lo que había en su plato. Estiró la vista y descubrió que era Brightbark. Era como si estuviera esperando que ella se convirtiera en una bruja oscura justo en frente de él. Como si eso fuera posible.</p>
<p>La puerta del pasillo se cerró y los dos sacaron un trozo de pergamino muy familiar en el momento en que supieron que estaban solos. Parecía que finalmente habían terminado el mapa. </p>
<p>- ¿Es este el proyecto misterioso en el que has estado trabajando? - Preguntó Jasmine al ver el mapa de Hogwarts materializarse en el pergamino.</p>
<p>Los dos le sonrieron </p>
<p>- Querida, Jazz, ¡deleita tus ojos con el mayor invento en la historia de los Merodeadores! Esta asombrosa creación ha sido apropiadamente apodada  "el Mapa del Merodeador" Mira cómo lo hicimos Lunatico, Cornamenta y yo. Pensamos que era tiempo que te mostramos, ya que eres de nuestro cuarto honorario después de que Cola-Peter dejó nuestras filas</p>
<p>Jasmine se sintió conmovida de que pensaran incluirla en esto. Sabía lo que este mapa significaba para ellos. </p>
<p>- ¿Eso significa que también tengo un lindo apodo? - Ella no pudo evitar bromear y Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y la empujó. Su rostro se calentó un poco.</p>
<p>- Te mostramos nuestro mayor invento y tú vas y arruinas el momento. Le dije a Cornamenta que no necesitábamos una chica en nuestro grupo.</p>
<p>- Y sin embargo, aquí estamos - dijo Jasmine con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>James soltó una risa tranquila. </p>
<p>- Suficiente, tenemos que concentrarnos en Lunático. El mapa dice que está en la torre de astronomía. Es más que probable que el idiota esté cavilando allí.</p>
<p>- No es que no te pases los viernes pensando en Evans - bromeó Sirius y James se puso rojo o de un tono encantador.</p>
<p>- Cállate, Sirius.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? ¿Preocupado de que tu primo vaya a volver a los dormitorios e informe de tu obvio enamoramiento de Evans? ¿Una chica a la que has invitado a salir en numerosas ocasiones solo para ser rechazada en todo momento? No sería tan sorprendente que también la añoras en tu tiempo libre —respondió el heredero Black encogiéndose de hombros—.</p>
<p>Los hombros de James se hundieron un poco ante la mención de los constantes rechazos de Lily. Lily había empezado a adoptar la actitud más madura de James recientemente. </p>
<p>- James, no escuches a Sirius. Le gusta ser un idiota. Ahora, no lo escuchaste de mí, pero Lily piensa que este nuevo James Potter más maduro es bastante atractivo. Si sigues actuando como un ser humano normal ella podría invitarte a salir. Ahora, busquemos a Remus. </p>
<p>Hubo una chispa de algo parecido a la esperanza en los ojos de James por un momento antes de que su sonrisa arrogante regresara con toda su fuerza. Jasmine esperaba sinceramente que no hubiera cometido un error grave. </p>
<p>- Jazz tiene razón, vamos a buscar a Lunático</p>
<p>No les tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a Remus. Estaba desplomado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos en el suelo de la torre de astronomía. Sus hombros temblaban con sollozos casi silenciosos. Ni siquiera parecía que él los hubiera notado entrar. Jasmine sintió que se le rompía el corazón, solo un poco. No había muchas cosas que hicieran funcionar sus instintos protectores, pero Remus estaba sufriendo y nadie lastimaba a sus amigos.</p>
<p>Los tres se dirigieron hacia él lentamente y sus ojos ambarinos se levantaron de debajo de su flequillo. Estaban bordeadas de rojo y se las frotó rápidamente para sacar las lágrimas. Jasmine tomó su mano primero y tiró de él para darle un abrazo al que James y Sirius se unieron rápidamente. Uno de ellos perdió el equilibrio en un momento y envió a los cuatro al suelo en un montón de miembros.</p>
<p>- Lunático, amigo, deberías haber dicho algo - se quejó James con voz tensa mientras Sirius intentaba aplastar a todos desde lo alto de la pila.</p>
<p>Remus se apartó de debajo de James mientras Jasmine se soltaba. </p>
<p>- No había mucho que decir, Cornamenta. Ese ... monstruo ... todavía está convirtiendo a los niños en hombres lobo y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Él simplemente continúa arruinando la vida de la gente y haciendo que la gente odie a los hombres lobo más de lo que ya lo hacen. Ya lo he hecho. no hay futuro, una vez que deje Hogwarts, eso es todo. Nadie me va a contratar. Todo esto - señaló al castillo que lo rodeaba - no servirá para nada. No importa qué tan buenas sean mis calificaciones, todo lo que Lo que he hecho será inútil porque tengo un pequeño problema.</p>
<p>James y Sirius parecían quedarse sin nada que decir, pero Jasmine no iba a permitir que esta fiesta de lástima continuara por más tiempo. </p>
<p>- Entonces no trabajes en el Reino Unido. Hay muchos otros países en los que trabajar que permiten el empleo de hombres lobo. España, Francia, Alemania y, sorprendentemente, los Estados Unidos tienen acceso a atención médica y trabajo para alguien con tu aflicción. ¿Alguien le ha hablado de esas opciones?.</p>
<p>Remus negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio. </p>
<p>- Me habían dicho que no se me permitía salir del país.</p>
<p>Jasmine apostaría dinero a que Dumbledore le dijo eso para mantener a su disposición a un aliado poderoso pero indefenso. Bastardo.</p>
<p>- Eso es una tontería. No hay ninguna ley que te prohíba salir de suelo británico. Quien te haya dicho eso es un idiota. Encontraré la manera de conseguirte la documentación adecuada para un pasaporte mágico si quieres. De esta manera no tienes cualquiera que le pregunte por qué alguien de su edad querría uno. Tengo algunas conexiones que no dirían una palabra sobre su enfermedad cuando empuja el papeleo hacia adelante - le dijo, sacando un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo y un pluma muggle.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó James, mirándola escribir rápida y sucintamente una carta de consulta a su fuente. Sabía que los goblins fácilmente podrían tener en sus manos el papeleo. Ella había ganado mucho dinero en los últimos meses para ellos y ya había comenzado a preguntar acerca de las bóvedas antiguas que le debían dinero. También había sentado las bases para algunas inversiones que pronto valdrían la pena. A los goblins les gustaba, tanto como cualquier mago o bruja, así que estarían más que felices de ayudar.</p>
<p>- Estoy haciendo lo que nadie más ha hecho. Estoy asegurando un futuro a Remus. Merlín, ustedes son tontos si creen que no voy a intentar ayudar a un amigo cuando sé cómo - murmuró Jasmine. terminando su carta con una floritura. El pergamino se dobló por arte de magia cuando, después de firmar, desapareció.</p>
<p>- ¡Jazz, podrías meterte en muchos problemas por esto! - Remus exclamó luchando por donde solía estar la carta.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué me metería en problemas por ayudarte? No has hecho nada malo y ciertamente no he hecho nada que justifique la sospecha. Los formularios deberían llegar por correo en unos días. Te haré llenarlos - ella respondió. Ella no aceptaba un no por respuesta. No había forma de que se metiera en problemas por esto. Lo peor que podía pasar era que el ministerio nunca lo archivaría adecuadamente y Remus nunca podría irse, pero había formas de hacer avanzar las cosas.</p>
<p>- Jazz, llámalo de nuevo.</p>
<p>- Lunático, suficiente. Jazz te está ayudando y me inclino a estar de acuerdo con ella. Nunca he oído hablar de ninguna ley que obligue a las criaturas mágicas a su tierra natal. Iré por canales secundarios para que esos documentos se aprueben. Soy el Heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa de Black. Bien podría usar ese título - intervino Sirius por una vez, el heredero serio que algún día podría llegar a ser.</p>
<p>James se aclaró la garganta. </p>
<p>- Si necesitas que alguien del departamento legal apruebe algo, mi mamá podría acelerar el proceso un poco. Ella piensa en ti como en un hijo, Remus.</p>
<p>Jasmine pudo ver a Remus llorando de nuevo. </p>
<p>- Ustedes son ridículos. Podrían ser excluidos socialmente por asociarse conmigo.</p>
<p>Jasmine se burló. </p>
<p>- Por favor, con la cantidad de familias que están en deuda conmigo en este momento, nadie se atrevería a tocarme.</p>
<p>Los tres chicos la miraron boquiabiertos y ella les dio una sonrisa traviesa. </p>
<p>- ¿De qué crees que se tratan todas esas cartas de Gringotts? Los goblins no solo me están dando extractos bancarios.</p>
<p>- ¿Las familias te deben tanto? - Preguntó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño, esperando que ella respondiera.</p>
<p>Ella asintió. </p>
<p>- Sí, bastantes familias prominentes claras y oscuras intentaron sacar la mía de su dinero cuando Grindelwald subió al poder. Basta decir que todos los asesinos que contrataron no terminaron mi línea familiar y ahora estoy aquí para cobrar, con interés.</p>
<p>James contuvo el aliento. </p>
<p>- ¿Cómo estás para reclamar estas deudas?</p>
<p>Ella sonrió, sus afilados caninos asomaban. Ah, sus planes que comenzaban a salir a la luz. El gobierno pronto comenzaría a sentir los efectos de su supervivencia. </p>
<p>- La mayoría de las familias ni siquiera pueden permitirse el lujo de devolverme el dinero, así que estaré pidiendo favores. Sin ponerme del lado del nuevo Señor Oscuro ni financiarlo, si descubro que lo han hecho, pediré sus deudas ya sea que puedan pagar o no, lo que los dejaría sin hogar y sus herederos tendrían que renunciar a sus títulos y trabajar para mí hasta que yo considere que su servidumbre ha terminado. el Wizengamot. Han sido demasiado anti-oscuros y grises para mi gusto. Si puedo controlar un poco los tribunales, podría controlar qué leyes se pueden aprobar .</p>
<p>James y Remus parecían horrorizados, pero Sirius estaba pensativo y un poco nervioso. Se tocó la barbilla mientras pensaba durante unos momentos antes de volverse para mirar a Jasmine. </p>
<p>- Debería concertar una reunión contigo y con mi padre. Creo que ustedes dos podrían beneficiarse de un encuentro cara a cara.</p>
<p>Jasmine escuchó a James respirar profundamente y Remus se puso pálido ante la mención de la familia Black.</p>
<p>- Elige una hora y una fecha. Me encantaría conocer a tu familia. Las alianzas siempre son mejores cuando puedo hablar con el jefe de familia cara a cara.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo eres un Gryffindor? - Preguntó James, arrugando la nariz ante la mera idea de una reunión política.</p>
<p>Jasmine se encogió de hombros</p>
<p>- El sombrero decía que las otras casas serían demasiado aburridas para mí.</p>
<p>Sirius aulló de risa.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 𝟬𝟮𝟰.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>7┃10</b>
</p>
<p>La brisa otoñal se convirtió lentamente en un frío invernal cuando octubre se convirtió en noviembre y luego se congeló en un diciembre frío. El tiempo parecía pasar rápido y Jasmine, por primera vez en diez vidas, estaba teniendo un período bastante normal, considerando todo. Jasmine pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo revisando o batiéndose en duelo, lo cual estaba bien para ella. Cada momento dedicado a estudiar valió su peso en oro para cuando tuvo que comenzar a luchar activamente contra los Mortífagos nuevamente. Sin embargo, se acercaba la Navidad. Nunca antes había pasado la Navidad con su familia. En sus otras vidas la había pasado con la familia de Hermione, Sirius, y con Theo y Blaise en Italia con su madre, pero nunca con su propia familia biológica. Ya había comprado regalos para todos sus amigos y honestamente podía decir que estaba emocionada de volver a casa. No había ningún asesino enloquecido para atraparla tampoco había algo en el castillo que intentara asesinar a todos a la vista. Solo tenía que lidiar con los ocasionales comentarios intolerantes de Brightbark y las miradas de Dumbledore durante las comidas, pero eso era todo.</p>
<p>El torneo de duelos para el que se suponía que debía estar entrenando era a mediados de febrero, por lo que Flitwick los hacía practicar cuatro días a la semana entre las prácticas de quidditch. Honestamente, Jasmine no había estado tan dolorida en varias vidas. Al menos sabía que iba a estar en fantástica forma para el torneo.</p>
<p>Tenía tantas ganas de ganar este torneo. Haría que Dumbledore y Brightbark echaran espuma de rabia cuando tuvieran que felicitarla. Jasmine también tenía algunos huesos para elegir con Dumbledore sobre Remus. Había algunos pequeños bloqueos en la carretera que tuvo que sortear para obtener la visa de su amiga que no debería haber existido. Los hilos políticos que se habían movido para mantenerlo en el país eran asombrosos, y dado que solo un puñado de personas sabían sobre la condición de Remus, Dumbledore podría ser el único culpable. Tenía suerte de estar en buenas condiciones con los goblins. Los Goblins se habían beneficiado de sus inversiones y la habían estado ayudando en todo lo que pudieron, siempre que el oro siguiera llegando por ellos. Jasmine podría haber recomendado otra acción muy rentable para invertir que había triplicado su valor en noviembre, así que le debían un favor o dos. El papeleo de Remus fue empujado hacia adelante a través del banco, y luego, con la ayuda de la conexión de James y Sirius, se había completado sin problemas antes de que diciembre comenzara. El hombre lobo ahora estaba buscando trabajo fuera del Reino Unido y estaba descubriendo que su futuro no era tan sombrío como había pensado originalmente.</p>
<p>- Peverell, mantén la cabeza en el duelo. ¡No me importa lo fácil que encuentres esto! - El profesor Flitwick gritó desde el otro lado de la plataforma mientras Jasmine esquivaba distraídamente otro hechizo perdido de Lily, que intentaba ganar un duelo contra ella. La forma de Evans había mejorado y ella era un estudio rápido, pero había ciertas formas que solo el tiempo podría enseñarle. Al menos con este club activo, tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir a la próxima guerra.</p>
<p>Jasmine suspiró y con un paso lateral y un movimiento de muñeca, Lily estaba en el suelo sin aliento. La pelirroja rara vez protegía su lado izquierdo y siempre era unos segundos demasiado lenta al evitar maleficios y maldiciones desde ese ángulo. Jasmine había intentado señalarlo, pero por lo general solo terminaba en ardientes miradas.</p>
<p>Fue así con todo el mundo en este punto. Ninguno de ellos había podido vencer a Jasmine y estaba comenzando a frustrarlos a todos hasta el punto en que ni siquiera querían intentar pararse frente a ella en la plataforma. No era como si pudiera evitarlo, Jasmine tenía años de entrenamiento en su haber y todos lo sabían gracias a Brightbark, pero parece que mostrar su talento de duelo y escucharlo eran dos cosas diferentes. Dejarlos ganar tampoco iba a resolver nada, solo haría que Flitwick le gritara por no intentarlo.</p>
<p>Lily gimió desde el suelo y Jasmine le ofreció una mano, que agradecida tomó. </p>
<p>- Sra. Peverell, ¿cómo pudo desarmar a la Sra. Evans tan rápido?</p>
<p>Jasmine respiró hondo, no iba a escuchar el final de esto durante semanas y lo sabía. </p>
<p>- El lado izquierdo de Lily tiende a estar abierto después de un ataque, así que lo usé contra ella. Ella había ido disminuyendo la velocidad progresivamente mientras la esperaba por mi parte.</p>
<p>- Gracias por compartir, Sra. Peverell. La próxima vez, no juegue con su oponente, no solo es descortés, sino una pérdida de tiempo para todos - la reprendió y Jasmine hizo todo lo posible para parecer avergonzada por ello. Honestamente, ella solo quería volver a su habitación para empacar, como todos los demás.</p>
<p>Flitwick pareció darse cuenta de que nadie se estaba enfocando. Después de todo, era el día antes de que estuvieran a punto de partir para las vacaciones de Navidad. </p>
<p>- ¿Por qué no van todos a sus dormitorios por la noche? Obviamente, ninguno de ustedes está pensando con claridad.</p>
<p>Jasmine escuchó a Flitwick reír desde su lado ciego mientras observaba a la masa de estudiantes correr hacia la puerta. Ella notó que él se estaba moviendo hacia ella, pero no reaccionó, no podía realmente, él estaba en su lado ciego. </p>
<p>- Señorita Peverell - le tocó suavemente el brazo y ella se volvió hacia él con ojos amables - que tenga unas buenas vacaciones, se lo merece.</p>
<p>Jasmine inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. </p>
<p>- Gracias, profesor. Espero que tenga unas vacaciones maravillosas también - respondió antes de dirigirse a la sala común. El paseo fue silencioso, casi inquietantemente. Los fantasmas ni siquiera estaban reflexionando en los pasillos. Aceleró el paso, cada instinto que tenía le decía que se alejara de este lugar. Estiró la vista todo lo que pudo. Había movimiento en su punto ciego y podía escuchar a más de una persona a su alrededor.</p>
<p>Entonces una emboscada.</p>
<p>Ella se agachó cuando el hechizo pasó por encima de su cabeza, golpeando una armadura y derritiendo parcialmente el brazo. Parecía que alguien intentaba herirla gravemente. Excelente.</p>
<p>- ¡Peverell, el Señor Oscuro tiene un mensaje para ti! - Uno de ellos gritó cuando otro maleficio, un maleficio explosivo, se estrelló contra la pared junto a ella.</p>
<p>Jasmine se enderezó, empujó la vista a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había al menos seis de ellos y reconoció a algunos de quinto, sexto y séptimo año de todas las casas. Había Slytherins en el grupo, uno era Rabastian Lestrange y otro Avery Sr. Había dos Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff. Jasmine estaba feliz de no haber visto a ningún Gryffindor, odiaría lastimar a un miembro de su propia casa.</p>
<p>- ¡No me interesa nada de lo que tu Señor Oscuro tenga que decir! - Jasmine gritó en respuesta, lanzando algunas de sus propias maldiciones, haciendo retroceder a uno de sus atacantes contra una pared. Hubo un gruñido y una clara falta de movimiento. Con suerte, no se levantaría pronto.</p>
<p>- ¿De verdad crees que tienes una opción en el asunto? - Avery se burló, no podía verlo con su ojo bueno, pero sintió que el brazo de su varita se levantaba para lanzar una maldición bastante cruel en su dirección. Había dos personas directamente detrás de ella.</p>
<p>Realmente deberían haber pensado esto mejor ...</p>
<p>Entonces, Jasmine se agachó justo cuando un chorro de luz púrpura se estrelló contra la rubia Ravenclaw que tenía los brazos extendidos en un intento de agarrarla. Mientras se enderezaba, girando ligeramente, Jasmine aturdió a la chica de Hufflepuff antes de que pudiera parpadear. Se intercambiaron unas cuantas maldiciones más, Jasmine esquivando a todos ellos.</p>
<p>Empezaba a sentirse un poco cansada. Ella había estado practicando duelo durante las últimas horas, habían planeado bien su tiempo de ataque. Nadie la estaría buscando, todos sus amigos empacarían sus baúles para las vacaciones. Lily la buscaría eventualmente cuando no regresara de inmediato, pero eso sería dentro de unas pocas horas al menos, ya que lo más probable es que asumiera que estaba con los Merodeadores. Tiempo más que suficiente para que este pequeño grupo de Mortífagos pronto la hiriera gravemente.</p>
<p>La sala común no estaba tan lejos... ella había estado tan cerca. Un hechizo explosivo le rozó el hombro, haciéndola patinar unos metros hacia atrás y contra una pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla girar. Maldita sea, Flitwick tenía razón, necesitaba mantenerse concentrada durante los duelos. Jasmine recuperó sus sentidos en el tiempo justo para agacharse cuando una mano se extendió para agarrar su cuello.</p>
<p>¿Cuál fue su objetivo final aquí? ¿Asustarla, capturarla o matarla? </p>
<p>- Ven aquí, pequeña puta traidora de sangre - gruñó Rabastian y Jasmine tuvo que luchar contra el impulso instintivo de no apuñalar a este hombre. Jasmine había sido una experta en duelo con dagas y cuchillos pequeños. Los clientes disfrutaron viendo a los niños sacar sangre de sus oponentes sin magia. Jasmine había sido muy buena en ese tipo de combate. Sabía que aquí no sería una buena idea. Dumbledore encontraría una manera de expulsarla por esto si pensaba que ella había atravesado con una espada a cualquiera de sus preciosos estudiantes homicidas. No importa cuán atractiva sea la idea en el momento actual.</p>
<p>Probablemente tampoco le ganaría ningún punto con los sangre pura que necesitaba cortejar en su futuro cercano.</p>
<p>Eventualmente consiguió un éxito sólido en el último Ravenclaw, que acaba de dejar a dos de los Mortífagos masculinos más notorios del futuro que hayan vivido ... malditamente brillantes.</p>
<p>Estaban rodeándola en este punto, ambos respirando tan fuerte como ella. Dos contra uno tenían mejores probabilidades si pudieran rodearla y agarrarla. Jasmine estaba casi segura de que una de sus costillas estaba al menos rota, si no rota, y que su hombro izquierdo estaba dislocado. Podía sentir la sangre corriendo por un lado de su cara cerca de su ojo izquierdo. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que se deba a un corte superficial, las heridas en la cabeza tienden a sangrar mucho.</p>
<p>Ambos saltaron sobre ella a la vez. Evitó a Avery, pero Lestrange se agachó y le golpeó las piernas. A Jasmine no le importaba si era una pelea muggle, lo pateó tan fuerte como pudo, en cualquier lugar que pudo, en su cara, piernas, ingle e incluso en sus manos, pero ambos chicos eran más de una cabeza más altos y mucho más pesados.</p>
<p>Su varita cayó al suelo y rodó fuera de su alcance. Lo cual, honestamente, no fue un gran problema. Jasmine todavía podía usar magia sin varita, pero no quería mostrar todos los trucos que tenía bajo la manga.</p>
<p>Lestrange la tenía sujeta por la cintura y Avery tenía las manos inmovilizadas. </p>
<p>- Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo, ahora? - Se burló Avery, agarrando un puño lleno de su cabello y forzando su cuello hacia atrás para mirarlo. Ella gruñó, sin darle la satisfacción de mostrar ningún tipo de miedo. No era como si no hubiera estado antes en este tipo de situaciones.</p>
<p>Jasmine le escupió a la cara, dejando una gota de saliva y sangre corriendo por su mejilla, lo que fue una respuesta adecuada, dada la situación.</p>
<p>Avery levantó una mano y la apretó en un puño. </p>
<p>- Voy a hacer que tu cara sea aún más indeseable. Tal vez esta vez te menosprecien como el monstruo que eres - espetó y Jasmine estaba a punto de arremeter contra ellos con la furia de un Maestro de la Muerte despreciado. , pero fue interrumpida.</p>
<p>Lástima.</p>
<p>- ¡Oi! - Una voz familiar gritó y varios chorros de luz vinieron volando por el pasillo, uno derribó a Avery de ella, lo que le dio el movimiento justo para patear a Lestrange lo suficientemente fuerte en la cara como para romperle la nariz y, mientras él vacilaba, ella soltó. le dio un sólido puñetazo en la sien, dejándolo inconsciente.</p>
<p>Tres personas llegaron corriendo por el pasillo. Uno es Lily, otro Alice y un tercero Frank Longbottom. Se parecía sorprendentemente a Neville a la tenue luz de las antorchas. Jasmine nunca se había tomado el tiempo para <em>ver</em> realmente a Frank. Ella había escuchado mucho sobre él de Alice, pero aparte de eso, él tenía séptimo año y Jasmine tenía poca o ninguna interacción con él. No es de extrañar que Augusta tratara a Neville como a su hijo muerto, tenían la misma constitución y estatura, pero el rostro era diferente ... Frank era afilado donde Neville siempre tendía a ser más suave. Lo obtuvo de Alice.</p>
<p>Los tres estaban contemplando la escena que tenían ante ellos. Seis, ahora siete cuerpos yacen inconscientes en el suelo y Jasmine es la única superviviente.</p>
<p>- ¡Bastardo! ¡Cómo te atreves! Detención con McGonagall por cinco semanas con potencial de suspensión para todos ustedes. ¡Solo esperen hasta que descubra por qué les di este tipo de castigo! - Lily gritó, mientras empujaba el cuerpo ahora inconsciente de Avery al suelo. El cabello de Lily casi parecía estar en llamas en este punto, estaba levantado sobre su cabeza debido a la magia que colgaba en el aire de su rabia. Este no era el ratón de biblioteca que Jasmine había llegado a conocer, por eso Lily Evans debía evitar ser capturada por Tom Riddle durante tanto tiempo. Ella era pura escupir fuego cuando necesitaba serlo, como cuando sus amigos estaban en peligro y Jasmine se sintió conmovida por calificar.</p>
<p>- Lily, no creo que él pueda escucharte - murmuró Jasmine mientras agarraba su varita del piso donde la había dejado caer, se apoyaba contra la pared y soltaba un largo suspiro de alivio. Al menos eso había terminado. Rápidamente sorprendió a su grupo de atacantes, si es que no lo habían hecho ya. Querría que estuvieran listos para un fácil transporte y no quería que se fueran sin algún tipo de castigo.</p>
<p>Alice corrió hacia Jasmine, su varita apuntando al corte que sangraba lentamente cerca del ojo de Jasmine mientras intentaba repararlo. </p>
<p>- Oh, vamos a necesitar llevarte con Madame Pomfrey - se preocupó, y Jasmine la escuchó darle una palmada en el brazo a Frank, ya que él parecía perdido en cuanto a qué hacer. Ayúdame a levantarla.</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó que él la levantara lentamente, usando su hombro para apoyarse. Ella siseó cuando golpearon su hombro y costado heridos. Cuando intentaron empezar a caminar hacia la enfermería, Jasmine negó con la cabeza. </p>
<p>- No, llévame con Dumbledore, llama a los profesores y llama a James. Esto fue un ataque, no voy a permitir que la Administración lo oculte - dijo con tanta confianza como pudo, tan herida como estaba.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué diría Potter-</p>
<p>- James podría llevar a mi tutor legal a la escuela más rápido. También es uno de los únicos parientes que me quedan, Lily. Por favor, no pelees conmigo ahora mismo - respondió Jasmine, su tono cansado y su voz un poco ronca.</p>
<p>Alice y Frank compartieron una mirada por encima de su hombro, pero Lily suspiró. </p>
<p>- Bien, probablemente sea mejor llevar estos imbéciles a Dumbledore de todos modos. Yo traeré a los Jefes de Casa aquí también. Potter y su alegre banda se unirán a ti en breve.</p>
<p>- Lily, solo pregunté por James.</p>
<p>Ella resopló. </p>
<p>- Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que son un paquete, Jasmine. Dudo que alguno de ellos te permita tener un momento de paz - respondió Lily mientras corría de regreso a la sala común.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Fue un camino lento hasta la oficina de Dumbledore. Jasmine necesitaba detenerse cada pocos minutos para recuperar el aliento. Se dio cuenta de que Frank y Alice estaban empezando a perder la paciencia con ella. El sonido de pies atronadores y gritos alertó a Jasmine de que los Merodeadores la habían alcanzado. James estaba liderando el pequeño grupo, todos estaban un poco sin aliento y todos tenían miradas de preocupación iguales en sus rostros, especialmente al ver el estado de salud menos que ideal de Jasmine. </p>
<p>- ¡Jazz! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lily dijo que te peleaste? - Preguntó su primo, mientras Sirius y Remus se acercaban a ella y evaluaban sus heridas.</p>
<p>Frank y Alice se movían de un pie a otro, obviamente inseguros de qué hacer con los tres miembros más nuevos que se agregaron a esta debacle. Jasmine se volvió hacia Frank y Alice. </p>
<p>- ¿Por qué no van ustedes dos y vigilan los traseros que me hicieron esto? Sin duda alguien vendrá a recogerlos - ofreció y los dos asintieron con la cabeza y la dejaron a merced del Merodeador. Lily iba a tener la cabeza de Alice más tarde cuando se enterara, pero ese no era realmente el problema de Jasmine.</p>
<p>- Cornamenta, tenemos un hombro dislocado - conjeturó Remus, tocando su barbilla con un dedo mientras pensaba, lo que hizo que Jasmine volviera a concentrarse en el trío de problemas.</p>
<p>James arqueó una ceja. </p>
<p>- ¿Lo hacemos ahora? ¡Sirius, asume el puesto!</p>
<p>Sintió que Sirius la agarraba por el medio.</p>
<p>¿Qué demonios iban a hacer?</p>
<p>- ¡James!</p>
<p>- ¡Quédate quieto, Jazz!</p>
<p>Su cabeza giró hacia su primo para golpearlo, pero se escuchó un pop audible cuando Remus, el idiota, puso su hombro en su lugar con practicada facilidad. Con su mano buena golpeó a James. Tuvo la decencia de estremecerse ante el contacto. Ella esperaba que estuviera magullado. ¡Él podría haberla advertido primero!</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó escapar un pequeño chillido cuando sus pies fueron barridos por debajo de ella y el pelo desgreñado de Sirius llenó su visión. Él tuvo cuidado de todo su lado izquierdo mientras se dirigían hacia la oficina del Director.</p>
<p>Bueno, no podría estar más mortificada si lo intentara.</p>
<p>- ¡Bájame! ¡Puedo caminar! - Ella protestó en vano. Podía maldecirlos al infierno y volver y ellos lo sabían, pero Jasmine no estaba de humor para lidiar con caminar hasta la oficina de Dumbledore y subir todas esas escaleras con un brazo y una costilla lesionados.</p>
<p>En lugar de seguir quejándose, explicó lo que había sucedido, lo que Avery y Lestrange habían intentado hacer, cómo había detenido a la mayoría de sus pequeños Mortífagos en la brigada de entrenamiento, y les contó cómo Lily, Alice y Frank la habían salvado esencialmente. No quería hablar de su impresionante repertorio de magia sin varita y sin palabras que casi tuvo su décimo debut en la vida.</p>
<p>- ¿Te las arreglaste para noquear a tres de séptimo año usando hechizos de defensa básicos?</p>
<p>- ¡Le pegaste a Rabastian en la cara!</p>
<p>Era fácil saber en qué se enfocaron Remus y Sirius durante su historia. Eran personas tan diferentes y a Jasmine le reconfortó saber que alguien pensaba que su hechizo y sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran impresionantes. </p>
<p>- Bueno, no parecían esperar hechizos desarmadores y hechizos asombrosos. Lestrange ciertamente no vio venir ese puñetazo en la cara. El idiota probablemente ni siquiera pensó que el combate muggle podría lastimarlo.</p>
<p>Sintió el pecho de Sirius vibrar de risa. </p>
<p>- Si Cornamenta, Lunático y yo hubiéramos estado allí, no hubieran sabido qué los golpeó - murmuró Sirius, serio por el momento.</p>
<p>Jasmine le dio una palmada en el pecho. </p>
<p>- Bueno, no lo estabas, así que supongo que es lo mejor. Hubiera sido un dolor explicar cómo revertir todo el daño de hechizo que les habrías causado.</p>
<p>Lo sintió encogerse de hombros y escuchó a Remus resoplar. </p>
<p>- No te equivocas. Pomfrey nos ha pedido "curas" para nuestras bromas antes.</p>
<p>James soltó una carcajada desde su derecha. </p>
<p>- Sí, Lunático, ¿recuerdas el polvo para la picazón que se convirtió en tinte para la piel en el momento en que se le aplicó la pasta anti-picazón? - Preguntó James con cariño, aligerando considerablemente el estado de ánimo cuando llegaron a la gárgola que los llevaría al Dumbledore.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 𝟬𝟮𝟱.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>8┃10</b>
</p>
<p>La oficina de Dumbledore era un nido de avispas. La habitación estaba llena de voces agravadas y golpes de escritorio, lo que le dio a Jasmine una razón más para golpear la cabeza ya adolorida. Todos los Jefes de Casa estaban apiñados alrededor del escritorio del Director gritando unos sobre otros. McGonagall era la que golpeaba con las manos el pulido escritorio. Euphemia estaba parada en la esquina de la habitación, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de destrozar a alguien. Madame Pomfrey estaba al lado de la entrada y Jasmine temía tener que lidiar con la quisquillosa matrona. Dumbledore, con una túnica lila brillante, no parecía saber qué hacer mientras trataba de calmar a los cuatro jefes de casa diferentes con gestos pacíficos con las manos.</p>
<p>Lily no estaba por ningún lado. Jasmine esperaba traer a sus asaltantes aquí mientras Jasmine se ocupaba de los adultos.</p>
<p>Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el grupo de adolescentes cuando entraron, la mayoría de ellos se concentró en Sirius, que todavía llevaba a Jasmine. Sabía que todavía se veía peor por el desgaste, sin duda se estaban formando moretones en su cara y los cortes que eran visibles sangraban un poco lentamente. Sus costillas todavía le dolían algo feroz e incluso si su hombro estaba nuevamente en su lugar, todavía le dolía como el infierno. Euphemia fue la primera en romper el silencio, </p>
<p>- Jasmine, ¿Qué pasó? Recibí una llamada de fuego de James diciendo que casi te matan en una pelea?</p>
<p>Jasmine le lanzó una mirada a su primo antes de que se encogiera de hombros con una sonrisa tímida. Deja que James exagere todo el asunto para que todos se levanten y se levanten. Por otra parte, luchar pronto para ser mortífagos en la escuela, incluso si estaban en entrenamiento, era una prueba que superar.</p>
<p>James se frotó la nuca. </p>
<p>- Evans llegó corriendo presa del pánico, ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar? - Dio la más inocente de sus pestañas mientras respondía. Qué pequeño mentiroso. Lily podría tener mal genio, pero era sensata la mayor parte del tiempo y no le habría dicho a James que casi había muerto.</p>
<p>Jasmine ni siquiera había estado cerca de morir. Merlín, estaba a unos momentos de mutilarlos a los idiotas de Slytherins antes de que Lily, Frank y Alice intervinieran en su nombre. Euphemia empezó a golpear un pie con impaciencia.</p>
<p>Jasmine pensó que este sería un buen momento para explicar lo que sucedió antes de que su tutor lastimara a alguien. </p>
<p>- Mientras, me metí en una pelea. No estaba cerca de la muerte. Avery consiguió un golpe de suerte con un hechizo explosivo. Me empujaron contra una pared con bastante fuerza, lo que causó la mayoría de mis heridas - comenzó, pero ella consiguió algunas miradas confusas... tal vez empezó en el momento equivocado de la historia. A veces era mejor empezar por el principio - Está bien, empezaré de nuevo. Inmediatamente después de la práctica de duelo fui atacado por seis estudiantes que decían seguir al nuevo Señor Oscuro en ascenso. Ya había rechazado una oferta a principios de año y él lo tomó como un insulto. Avery y sus amigos estaban tratando de darme una lección, sin embargo, están mucho más dañados de lo que terminé - respondió tranquilamente, tratando de mantener la voz tranquila e incluso, aunque podía sentir un silbido en su voz mientras hablaba, con suerte su costilla no le había perforado el pulmón. Estaba demasiado cansada y dolorida para eso.</p>
<p>El director se veía positivamente encantado detrás de sus gafas. Esto podría ser lo que la expulse de la escuela. Jasmine no dejaría pasar a Dumbledore al intentar expulsarla por esto.</p>
<p>- Señora Pomfrey, Jazz tiene un poco de dificultad para respirar, ¿puede echarle un vistazo? - Remus preguntó desde su izquierda. Traidor.</p>
<p>Pomfrey se acercó a ella, con la varita levantada y un kit de pociones en la cadera. La matrona había venido preparada para lidiar con cosas mucho peores. </p>
<p>- Sr. Black, manténgala quieta para mí mientras hago un escaneo médico rápido - le dijo a Sirius con su tono serio que no dejaba lugar para discusiones, y Jasmine resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. No era como si estuviera en posición de huir, sin importar cuánto le disgustara el tratamiento médico. Sirius, el otro traidor, obedeció sin protestar.</p>
<p>Jasmine sintió que la varita de Pomfrey golpeaba su cabeza y se estremeció cuando la magia de la matrona la escaneó en busca de complicaciones de salud y lesiones. Escuchó a Pomfrey gruñir cuando los resultados aparecieron en algún lugar junto a ella. </p>
<p>- Dos costillas fracturadas, un hombro recientemente reajustado, un tobillo torcido, hematomas en los brazos, las piernas y la mayor parte del lado izquierdo. Tienes mucha suerte de que no haya habido lesiones internas.</p>
<p>Euphemia palideció visiblemente ante la lista y se volvió hacia las Cabezas y Dumbledore. </p>
<p>- Quiero los nombres de los que atacaron a mi pupila, <em>ahora - </em>ordenó, McGonagall puso una mano sobre el hombro de Euphemia, quien la apartó con fuerza. El Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor retrocedió un poco, su postura rígida, pero respetuosa del espacio de Euphemia.</p>
<p>El tutor de Jasmine no estaba de humor para lidiar con las tonterías de Hogwarts.</p>
<p>- Estoy de acuerdo, estos niños necesitan ser castigados. Si lo que dijo la Sra. Peverell es cierto, tenemos estudiantes dispuestos a casi matar a otro para apaciguar a este nuevo Señor Oscuro - siseó McGonagall, sonaba más como su gato animago, su animal interior. derramándose. Esta no era su amiga Euphemia Potter en este momento, era la directora del DMLE y estaba enojada.</p>
<p>Pomfrey le hizo un gesto a Sirius para que llevara a Jasmine a un sillón relleno cercano, sus manos rebuscando en su bolso en busca de las pociones apropiadas para administrar. </p>
<p>- Los dejé en el pasillo donde me atacaron, aturdidos. No quería que se fueran, algunos tenían sexto y séptimo año que no sé por nombre - les informó Jasmine, lo que dio inicio a otra ronda de gritando mientras la bajaban suavemente en la silla con más cuidado de lo que Jasmine pensó que Sirius era capaz de hacer. El sillón era más blando de lo que esperaba y Jasmine se preguntó si alguien lo habría conjurado. No recordaba haber visto antes uno de este tono de verde musgo en esta oficina. James se cernió sobre su lado izquierdo, Sirius a su derecha y Remus a su espalda. Los adultos se gritaban unos a otros y Jasmine no podía molestarse en interferir.</p>
<p>Le pusieron dos viales en las manos ensangrentadas. Los bebió a ambos y se estremeció mientras caían, asegurándose de no vomitar ante el horrible sabor. Una barra de chocolate negro fue colocada en sus manos temblorosas tan pronto como tomaron los viales. </p>
<p>- Para el regusto - murmuró Remus detrás de ella. Incluso había recordado que ella no era fanática de las cosas demasiado dulces y le dio un poco de chocolate amargo.</p>
<p>Qué amable de su parte.</p>
<p>Ella se estiró hacia atrás y le dio la mano al lado de su cabeza, que sabía que era la de Remus un ligero apretón. Se estremeció ante el contacto repentino e inesperado, pero no se apartó. Jasmine podía sentir que el agotamiento del día comenzaba a alcanzarla.</p>
<p>- ¡Ni siquiera hemos recibido la historia completa de todos los testigos! ¿Cómo sabemos que no hubo algún tipo de malentendido? - Preguntó Slughorn, y Jasmine juró que Euphemia iba a prenderle fuego en el pelo.</p>
<p>- No hay nada que malinterpretar, Horace. Esos estudiantes arrinconaron a mi pupila y la atacaron. Dos de tus Slytherin la inmovilizaron contra el suelo y estaban a punto de hacerle Merlín sabe qué si la Sra. Evans no hubiera intervenido!</p>
<p>Jasmine se aclaró la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de todos en la habitación. Ella no iba a permitir que sus miradas debilitaran su confianza mientras hablaba. </p>
<p>- Por muy lindo que sea que se hable de él como si no estuviera aquí ... Preferiría que se supiera que si mis atacantes no son removidos de la escuela, presentaré una orden judicial ante la junta de gobernadores. No tendré Mortífagos en entrenamiento corriendo por la escuela amenazando a otros estudiantes. No muchos de ellos podrían defenderse tan bien como yo - prometió Jasmine. Esto era por Marlene, a quien Avery había atacado sin piedad durante las pruebas de duelo, por todos los insultos racistas que le había lanzado a Lily, y por todas sus futuras víctimas. Incluso deshacerse de algunos Mortífagos fue una victoria. Sus familias perderían destreza política si sus hijos no lo hicieran t graduarme de una escuela acreditada. Podían contratar a todos los tutores que quisieran, pero Jasmine se aseguraría de que todos supieran que fueron expulsados por agredir a otro estudiante.</p>
<p>Todos parecieron sin palabras ante su admisión. Supuso que no era frecuente que un estudiante estuviera dispuesto a llevar a sus agresores a los tribunales ... o amenazar con demandar a su escuela por no cumplir con su expulsión. Dumbledore había ganado ese maldito brillo en sus ojos. </p>
<p>- Querida, ¿realmente arruinarías la vida de tanta gente por una pelea tonta?</p>
<p>¿Por qué demonios quiere MORTIFAGOS en esta escuela? Siempre la desconcertaba como Harriet cuando sabía que él sabía quién era un Mortífago en entrenamiento y nunca los expulsó por acciones terroristas contra el gobierno. Parecía que el Director disfrutaba viendo a los estudiantes claros y oscuros de su escuela enfrentarse entre sí.</p>
<p>Entonces se dio cuenta de que Hogwarts era un campo de entrenamiento para soldados. Si mantuviera a los estudiantes violentos dispuestos a matar a Dumbledore, sería más fácil elegir a los miembros más nuevos de la Orden. Si algunos niños resultaron heridos en el fuego cruzado, eso fue solo el costo por el bien común. Si se desviaron hacia el lado oscuro, era culpa de los estudiantes por caer presa de Voldemort.</p>
<p>- Sí, cuando alguien intenta matarme, generalmente no lo dejo pasar - replicó Jasmine, obligándose a sentarse un poco más recta en la silla, sus costillas protestando todo el tiempo. Podía ver los puños de Euphemia apretarse desde el otro lado de la habitación - Si no me crees, estaré feliz de contarte los eventos bajo un suero de la verdad. Estoy seguro de que mis atacantes podrían corroborar si se les diera la misma poción, si es necesario. </p>
<p>Jasmine iría a Daily Prophet si tenía que hacerlo. Sacar a los Mortífagos de la escuela es solo un pequeño paso para cambiar el futuro. Dumbledore no parecía complacido, tenía el ceño fruncido grabado en la cara. Estaba muy cansada de que el Director cuestionara todo lo que decía porque provenía de una familia gris que siempre se había mantenido neutral en cada guerra. Si bien Jasmine planeaba luchar contra Voldemort en el futuro, no iba a ser por el lado bueno con Dumbledore dirigiendo el espectáculo.</p>
<p>Ella sabía mejor que eso.</p>
<p>- ¿Estás seguro de que estaban tratando de matarte? Con tu historial, podría ser difícil para ti diferenciar entre una broma y una amenaza real.</p>
<p>Ella no lo iba a matar ... no lo iba a matar ...</p>
<p>Sintió que su magia amenazaba con destruir todo en la oficina.</p>
<p>Jasmine le mostraría una amenaza real ...</p>
<p>- Director, ¿está insinuando que Jasmine no está mentalmente sana? - Preguntó Sirius, su voz tranquila y peligrosa. Se paró frente a ella, James y Remus a cada lado de él. Era la primera vez que Jasmine lo había visto realmente furioso en esta vida. Lo había encontrado angustiado, enojado y frustrado, pero nunca ciegamente furioso. Este era el Gryffindor impulsivo del que le habían hablado en varias vidas. Uno que tendía a tomar decisiones realmente estúpidas sin pensar en las consecuencias.</p>
<p>- Sirius, muchacho, me temo que la joven Sra. Peverell ha tenido una vida difícil y eso ha sesgado su juicio sobre ciertas situaciones. Dudo mucho que un grupo de estudiantes planeara matarla esta noche.</p>
<p>Jasmine podía sentir la magia oscura enojada irradiando de Sirius. </p>
<p>- Señor, no quiero faltarle el respeto, pero tenía varias costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado y contusiones graves en los costados. Eso no es una broma, sé bromas, no dejan heridas como esta. Incluso si no lo intentaron matarla directamente, todavía iban a lastimarla irreversiblemente y eso es imperdonable. No solo es una estudiante aquí, sino que también es heredera de una de las casas nobles más antiguas de Gran Bretaña - respondió, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, sus dedos atrapados en su cabello.</p>
<p>- Estoy de acuerdo con la Sra. Peverell y el Sr. Black, Albus. No se debería permitir que estos estudiantes regresen a los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando intentaron mutilar a un estudiante o algo peor - dijo McGonagall, su acento más denso de lo normal mientras trataba de reinar. en su temperamento.</p>
<p>Un golpe en la puerta alteró la tensión en la habitación. </p>
<p>- Adelante - dijo Dumbledore lo suficientemente alto para que los visitantes del otro lado lo escucharan. Lily entró y flotando detrás de ella estaban tres de los perpetradores, Alice y Frank estaban ayudando a escoltar al resto de los atacantes de Jasmine a la habitación.</p>
<p>Lestrange estaba despierto y gritando, pero parecía que había un hechizo silenciador en él mientras gritaba caballo. Jasmine saludó con la mano, cada dedo curándose hacia su palma, una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Ella juró que él comenzó a hacer espuma de rabia, rodando suspendido en el aire.</p>
<p>¿No les pintó un cuadro loco a los profesores?</p>
<p>- ¿Estos son los estudiantes que te atacaron? - Preguntó Flitwick, entrecerrando los ojos al ver a los dos Ravenclaw entre ellos, la decepción clara en su rostro.</p>
<p>Jasmine asintió. </p>
<p>- Sí, sin embargo, haría que Madame Pomfrey revisara el Ravenclaw de la izquierda, Avery lo golpeó con algún tipo de maldición que lo dejó inconsciente y sé que no fue un aturdidor. El color estaba mal - dijo. le dijo a Pomfrey, quien se acercó de inmediato al Ravenclaw, su piel era de un color avena pastosa. La matrona no tardó en dar un grito ahogado de horror. </p>
<p>- ¡Albus, necesito llevar a este chico a St. Mungos, ahora! Sus órganos están fallando y su sangre está hirviendo.</p>
<p>Eso hizo que los maestros se pusieran en acción cuando activó la red flú de Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey y Flitwick corrieron con el moribundo Ravenclaw pasando la aspiradora entre ellos. Se fueron en un instante y fue entonces cuando Euphemia se volvió hacia el director, con la cara roja, los ojos encendidos y las fosas nasales ensanchadas. </p>
<p>- Quiero que estos estudiantes estén conscientes, para poder hablar con ellos. Todos están bajo arresto por intento de asesinato hasta que tenga una idea clara de lo que sucedió esta noche. No dejaré que Hogwarts se convierta en un campo de batalla para que los Mortífagos en ascenso prueben nuevos hechizos. </p>
<p>Slughorn dio un paso adelante, hasta que Euphemia se volvió hacia él y él dio un gran paso hacia atrás. </p>
<p>- Si ese es el caso, entonces su pupila también debería ser arrestada hasta nuevo aviso, no sabemos si lo que está diciendo es cierto. Por lo que sabemos, ella podría haber sido la que estaba lanzando magia oscura - dijo voz temblorosa bajo la rabia de Euphemia.</p>
<p>- ¿Está afirmando que los testimonios de la Sra. Peverell, la Sra. Evans, el Sr. Longbottom y la Sra. Lancaster serán lo contrario? ¿Qué mis estudiantes están mintiendo sobre un ataque obvio? - McGonagall espetó mientras cuadraba sus hombros desafiando al profesor de pociones a estar en desacuerdo con ella.</p>
<p>Jasmine respiró hondo. Quizás era hora de traer alguna razón a la habitación.</p>
<p>- Solo prueba sus varitas. Mira los hechizos lanzados. Los míos son todos aturdidores y uno o dos hechizos explosivos para mantenerlos alejados de mí. Es concurrente con las heridas que sufrieron. Si revisas sus varitas, habrá maldiciones hirvientes, derritiendo maldiciones y un montón de magia oscura. No permitiré que mi lugar en esta escuela sea amenazado - dijo Jasmine mientras esperaba que su tutor probara todas y cada una de las varitas, incluida la suya.</p>
<p>La imagen del ataque se estaba volviendo clara lentamente y que Jasmine no había estado mintiendo. Había sido atacada injustamente por seis estudiantes y resultó gravemente herida en el proceso. Dumbledore lucía como si se hubiera tragado algo sucio cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad tendría que hacer algo sobre la forma en que actuaban sus estudiantes. Por mucho que fuera un amado director que Dumbledore había sido en las muchas vidas de Jasmine, nunca lo encontró tan bueno en su trabajo. Fue demasiado pasivo. Nunca hizo nada a los que rompían las reglas. Honestamente, nunca hizo mucho para evitar el ascenso de Voldemort. Dumbledore hasta cierto punto pareció animarlo, que era algo que ella no entendía. El supuesto y todopoderoso director esperó a que naciera un hijo de la profecía para deshacerse del problema que creó en primer lugar.</p>
<p>Jasmine solo esperaba que estuviera alejando a James y Sirius de lo que podría ser el último clavo en el ataúd. Quería mantener a sus queridos amigos lejos de Dumbledore y su Orden. Estaba configurando Hogwarts para que fuera un lugar donde los matones no reinarían como reyes de la escuela y este no era un campo de entrenamiento para dos lados diferentes de una guerra por venir.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 𝟬𝟮𝟲.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>9┃10</b>
</p>
<p>Las vacaciones de invierno comenzaron a la mañana siguiente y Jasmine se vio obligada a pasar los dos primeros días de sus vacaciones con los pies en la cama mientras sus costillas sanaban. No era algo que disfrutara, preferiría estar volando por el patio con Sirius y James, pero su salud era una prioridad. Euphemia se aseguró de que se quedara allí, mientras presentaba medidas cautelares ante la Junta de Gobernadores por la expulsión de sus atacantes. Muchos de ellos no vieron ninguna razón para expulsar a los estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, ya que no habían tenido ningún escrito previo sobre el lanzamiento de hechizos violentos o la intimidación. Este tipo de acción podría arruinar sus vidas, sus preciosas vidas de sangre pura. Estaban echando a los Slytherin a pudrirse, ya que tenían más antecedentes para atacar a nacidos de muggles y mestizos que algunos Mortífagos que Harriet había sometido a juicio en sus vidas pasadas. Jasmine estaba horrorizada por la reacción de la Junta, esos estudiantes intentaron matarla.</p>
<p>Euphemia estaba a un pelo de sacar una carga de ropa sucia que tenía sobre casi todos los miembros de la Junta, solo para influir en el voto sin problemas, pero Monty, la ocasional voz de la razón, le advirtió que no lo hiciera, no queriendo poner a la mayoría de la comunidad de sangre pura en su contra ... de nuevo.</p>
<p>Entonces, Jasmine estaba en el limbo, esperando recibir noticias de los políticos. No era lo que más le gustaba hacer, ni lo que más le gustaba pensar mientras estaba atrapada en la cama, pero no había mucho más que hacer.</p>
<p>Solo pudo ver a sus amigos divertirse sin ella, lo cual, incluso después de vivir más de cien años en vidas diferentes, todavía le daba ganas de gemir de frustración por estar quieta. Jasmine nunca fue buena en eso, y Harriet estaba segura de que no lo era.</p>
<p>Sirius decidió que no iría a casa por Navidad este año. Aunque él y su padre se habían reconciliado, Sirius se negó a estar en la misma casa que su madre. Lo cual, le dijo Jasmine, era la elección correcta para él y su salud mental. Parecía melancólico después de haber anunciado su decisión en el tren.</p>
<p>Sirius aún podría ser el Heredero Negro sin volver a ver a su madre perra nunca más. Honestamente, Jasmine esperaba que fuera repudiada más temprano que tarde. Iba a intentar matar a Orion en unos dos años, si sus planes no se habían adelantado debido a que Sirius asumió la responsabilidad del heredero de la más antigua y noble Casa de Black. Wulberga era una pieza de trabajo y no merecía estar cerca del cabeza de familia. Jasmine solo esperaba llegar a tiempo a la familia Black.</p>
<p>Hablando de la familia Black, había recibido una tarjeta bastante interesante de ellos unos días antes de Navidad. Jasmine había recibido bastantes tarjetas de felicitación y obsequios de Navidad anticipados, que había dejado a los pies de la cama para guardarlos a salvo. Sin embargo, fue la invitación de la familia Black del Patriarca de la Familia para asistir a su Fiesta de Navidad anual que estaba sentada en su mesita de noche lo que llamó su atención cada vez que estaba en la habitación.</p>
<p>Sirius se iba, después de una larga llamada de fuego de su padre le habían prometido que su madre no estaría presente. Iba a ser su primer evento como heredero negro oficial desde que su madre lo había echado de su casa casi medio año antes. Cuando escuchó eso, golpeó la casilla de "asistencia" con su varita en el pergamino, dejando que Orion Black supiera que se iba a ir. Honestamente, pareció aliviar a Sirius y Jasmine estaba más que feliz de acompañarlo. Sabía que necesitaría algún tipo de apoyo de Gryffindor de su familia Slytherin. Sin embargo, Jasmine no estaba segura de si sería la mejor ayuda cuando se trataba de ser abiertamente Gryffindor en una habitación llena de Slytherins, pero haría todo lo posible por él.</p>
<p>Esto es lo que llevó a James y Sirius a su habitación antes de la víspera de Navidad. Había estado nevando afuera durante horas y hacía demasiado frío y viento para cualquier cosa afuera. Monty había inflado demasiadas pociones de su raqueta, por lo que habían sido desterrados a las habitaciones del piso superior y lejos de cualquier cosa invaluable.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué crees que invitaron a Jazz? - Preguntó James volteando el pergamino al revés y de izquierda a derecha, como si fuera a decir algo codificado si lo miraba desde un ángulo diferente. Tenía la cabeza colgando sobre el borde de la cama, el cabello revuelto de su rostro por una vez y casi rozando el suelo.</p>
<p>Los chicos habían invadido su habitación en su aburrimiento. James y Sirius se habían tirado en la cama junto a ella, manchando las sábanas de barro. Estaban hojeando parte de su correo que había apilado a su izquierda. Nunca hubo tiempo para descansar cuando demandó a seis familias por atacarla. Si la Junta de Gobernadores no iba a hacer nada, seguro que lo haría. Tres de ellos ya tenían deudas monetarias con su familia. Iba a cumplir su promesa de hacerlos quebrar y de contratarlos a la Casa Peverell.</p>
<p>Sirius estaba rodando en la cama. Jasmine había usado un hechizo calefactor para mantener las sábanas calientes y era obvio que los chicos habían estado afuera recientemente. Ro había golpeado a Sirius cuando la molestó en su lugar de descanso en la almohada contra la cabecera. El Heredero Negro le dio un pequeño rasguño detrás de la oreja para apaciguarla. Por el leve movimiento de su cola, la ofrenda fue aceptada.</p>
<p>- Ella accedió a aliarse con mi familia - explicó Sirius, arrugó la nariz en disgusto por su respuesta formal - También creo que mi padre sólo quiere conocer a la bruja que está causando un alboroto dentro del ministerio.</p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco mientras le arrebataba la carta de la mano a su prima. </p>
<p>- Pensarías que estaba destruyendo su forma de vida - murmuró antes de apartar la mano de Sirius de su trabajo más confidencial - eso es solo para mis ojos, Heredero Black.</p>
<p>Sirius rodó en la cama un poco más en represalia, sus cartas casi se caen por un lado. Jasmine tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de cambiar de tema. Hablar de su familia o de política tendía a ponerlo de mal humor, por lo que lo evitaba como una plaga. </p>
<p>- Uf, todas estas tonterías de Heredero me están enfermando. ¿Estás emocionado por tu primera Navidad en Gran Bretaña?</p>
<p>- Sirius, he pasado los últimos siete años en Gran Bretaña, pero creo que este será el primero que podré disfrutar en lugar de gastarlo en el ring de duelo - respondió ella con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y James lo apartó del cama.</p>
<p>Hubo un pequeño chirrido y un ruido sordo antes de que un gran perro negro saltara y atacara a James.</p>
<p>Y la habitación se convirtió en un caos.</p>
<p>Ro silbaba desde lo alto de la cabeza de Jasmine, sus garras se clavaban en su cuero cabelludo. James y Sirius luchaban en el lado izquierdo de su cama, golpeando varios muebles mientras lo hacían.</p>
<p>Demasiado para una mañana tranquila.</p>
<p>- ¿Siempre tienes que meterte el pie en la boca, Canuto? - James jadeó por debajo de un montón de pelo desgreñado y baba. Sirius se cubrió la cara con las patas y Jasmine suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.</p>
<p>- No hubo ningún daño. No me parece ofensivo que me hagas preguntas que podrían pertenecer a mi pasado. En realidad, nunca di la ubicación de la casa de mis captores, no podrías haberlo sabido. Para referencia futura, Estaba en la campiña inglesa y se esperaba que hablara inglés la mayor parte del tiempo. Por lo tanto, ya he estado aquí para Navidad antes, técnicamente. Por lo general, lo pasaba con los otros niños que secuestraron de otros países de Europa del Este, La Navidad siempre fue una mezcla de tradiciones.</p>
<p>James ladeó la cabeza. </p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿el acento es falso? - Sirius se transformó de nuevo en su forma humana para escuchar su respuesta.</p>
<p>Jasmine suspiró y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió, su chispa habitual se había ido mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos pensando en la vida de su anfitrión antes de todo esto. </p>
<p>- No, el acento no es falso. Viví más de la mitad de mi vida en Austria. Podría haber crecido hablando tanto inglés como alemán en casa, pero hablaba predominantemente alemán. Aunque, después de vivir con los Chester, mi acento es menos notable que cuando me adquirieron por primera vez.</p>
<p>James estaba buscando por la habitación, tratando de averiguar cómo alejar la conversación de su línea de discusión actual. Sus ojos con anteojos aterrizaron en la pequeña pila de regalos al pie de su cama. </p>
<p>- ¿Quién te ha estado enviando regalos?</p>
<p>Jasmine se animó un poco, feliz por la distracción. Hasta ahora había recibido algunos regalos más de los que pensaba que recibiría. </p>
<p>- Bueno, hay uno de Lily, uno de Marlene, Alice envió uno, Severus envió algo, el hermano de Sirius me envió uno, había uno de una chica encantadora llamada Pandora Shrewson, con quien me batí en duelo algunas veces, y por supuesto, hay uno de Remus - respondió ella, con una sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios.</p>
<p>Sirius hizo un puchero, cruzando los brazos sobre este cofre ante el ofensivo y perfectamente envuelto regalo de Regulus. </p>
<p>- ¿El idiota de mi hermano te envió algo? ¿No se conocieron ustedes dos solo una vez?</p>
<p>Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirando el regalo envuelto en plata y verde brillante. </p>
<p>- Eso no significa que no dejé un impacto. Me dijeron que soy difícil de olvidar - dijo con una sonrisa descarada que hizo que Sirius se riera un poco y su prima sonreía.</p>
<p>James le dio un codazo en broma, pero Jasmine pudo verlo mirando el regalo envuelto en oro y plata de Lily para ella. </p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿Qué debo esperar de una fiesta de Navidad de la Familia Black, Sirius?</p>
<p>Sirius se dejó caer sobre la cama y gimió. </p>
<p>- Toda mi retorcida familia estará allí: tías, tíos, mi padre, abuelos, amigos de la familia y aliados. Mañana habrá muchas familias oscuras allí. Espero que estés listo para lidiar con todos ellos. Mi familia va a intentar hacerte ver como un tonto - advirtió y Jasmine se enteró de que estaba esperando en silencio que ella se echara atrás.</p>
<p>Pero ni Jasmine ni Harriet habían sido de las que se echaban atrás ante un desafío. </p>
<p>- Suenan como un grupo horriblemente interesante.</p>
<p>- Bueno, al menos el día de Navidad lo pasarás conmigo, Sirius, mamá y papá - dijo James, golpeando la cama con el puño. Ro le siseó antes de trasladarse a una parte más tranquila de la habitación.</p>
<p>La Navidad con la familia Potter fue un asunto ruidoso y bullicioso. Comenzó abriendo regalos debajo del árbol. Jasmine había bajado las escaleras su pequeño montón que había estado al pie de su cama. Para cuando ella llegó, James y Sirius ya estaban intercambiando regalos y poniéndolos todos en pilas para cada miembro de la familia. No había una pila abominable de regalos, lo que sorprendió a Jasmine. Siempre había escuchado que su padre había sido muy malcriado... pero no había visto demasiado de eso. Eso podría deberse a que ella era la principal preocupación de la familia, al estar tan dañada como estaba, o que algo podría haber sido solo un toque exagerado viniendo de personas que no crecieron tanto.</p>
<p>Ciertamente no actuó como Dudley.</p>
<p>Jasmine abrió primero los regalos de sus amigos. Lily le había dado un texto de runas antiguas centrado en las runas japonesas, que era algo que Jasmine no había cubierto en ninguna de sus vidas, por lo que resultaría ser una lectura interesante. Marlene le compró una crema reductora de cicatrices, que sabía que no debía tomar de manera insultante ya que a la chica le gustaba la moda y sentía que si Jasmine lo intentaba podría quitar las cicatrices de su rostro. Alice le había dado a Ro un nuevo juguete para gatos y un manojo de hierbas cosidas en un pequeño snitch para que lo usara para dolores articulares menores. Severus envió un libro sobre pociones con un cuaderno en blanco para cualquier cambio que hiciera a las recetas. El regalo de Regulus la hizo reír, era un juego de escritura de cartas con una tarjeta que decía: "para que siempre sepas que tus cartas están libres de maldiciones entre nosotros".</p>
<p>- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Intentó maldecirte? - Sirius espetó, leyendo la carta sobre su hombro.</p>
<p>Ella puso los ojos en blanco y lo metió en un montón de papel de regalo. </p>
<p>- Difícilmente, trató de entregarme una carta de su familia y me negué a tocarla. No sabía dónde había estado o si alguien la había manipulado. Tu hermano hizo una broma.</p>
<p>- ¿Mi hermano tiene sentido del humor? - Sirius murmuró mientras volvía a sus regalos.</p>
<p>Jasmine se volvió hacia ella, solo quedaban unos pocos amigos, uno de ellos de Pandora, quien le dio una hermosa copia encuadernada en cuero del cuento de los tres hermanos. Si no supiera ya que esta mujer iba a ser la madre de Luna, estaría más preocupada por su conocimiento innato de las cosas.</p>
<p>Monty y Euphemia le dieron un kit de servicio de escoba, grabado con sus iniciales y algunos soplones, así como algunas túnicas nuevas y juguetes para gatos para Ro. Sirius, Remus y James combinaron su don. Era un colgante de plata con runas protectoras grabadas en el metal. Todos eran encantamientos protectores, trabajo de grado profesional, nada que los Merodeadores pudieran hacer por sí mismos. Después de todo, les había ayudado a revisar su tarea.</p>
<p>- Para mantenerte fuera de problemas. Merlín sabe que sigue encontrándote - le dijo James cuando ella les dio una mirada bastante confusa.</p>
<p>- A Lunático se le ocurrieron las runas para tallarlo, pensé en el diseño y Cornamenta le preguntó a mamá dónde podríamos encontrar a alguien para hacerlo - explicó Sirius para James, quien no había respondido del todo a su pregunta.</p>
<p>- Gracias, nunca me lo quitaré - respondió Jasmine, apartando su cabello del camino para poder luchar con el broche.</p>
<p>Sintió un par de manos apartar las suyas. </p>
<p>- Jazz, deja de retorcerte - bromeó Sirius mientras se lo abrochaba. El colgante se colocó unos centímetros por encima de sus pechos. Sería perfecto para cualquier ocasión y cabría debajo de su uniforme escolar sin llamar la atención. Jasmine podía sentir la magia del collar zumbar y asentarse a su alrededor. Estas runas ayudarían contra maldiciones menores y la protegerían de bastante daño físico. Definitivamente fue algo práctico.</p>
<p>Le había dado libros a Sirius y James sobre duelo y una copia de las cartas que iba a enviar a la casa Avery para decirles que estarían en deuda con ella durante las próximas dos décadas, al menos, por todo eso. se lo debían, especialmente después de que su hijo había tratado de matarla. Estaba redactado enérgicamente y con suficiente palabrería que los chicos rodaban por el suelo riendo.</p>
<p>Euphemia no estaba muy contenta con ella, pero Jasmine simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sabía que los chicos disfrutarían de una buena risa a expensas del dolor de otra persona.</p>
<p>Monty, James y Sirius pasaron el resto de la mañana cantando villancicos, mientras Jasmine ayudaba a Euphemia a preparar el desayuno. Este fue uno de los pocos días festivos durante el año que le dieron a sus Elfos Domésticos todo el día libre. Jasmine pensó que era una tradición muy dulce, una que se llevaría con ella a lo largo de esta vida y, si tenía que hacerlo, también a la siguiente.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, lo único que Euphemia sabía hacer eran panqueques extremadamente quemados, que aparentemente era una tradición para Navidad aquí, pero Jasmine intervino para al menos hacer algo comestible. Aparentemente, todo lo que Monty intentó hacer cobró vida en la cocina, no era algo que Jasmine realmente quisiera experimentar de primera mano. Sonaba aterrador y pegajoso.</p>
<p>- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar, Jasmine? - Preguntó Euphemia mientras Jasmine rompía fácilmente algunos huevos en su masa de panqueques recién hecha.</p>
<p>Honestamente, Jasmine nunca aprendió a cocinar. Había visto a su tía y a su madre preparar la cena muchas veces, pero nunca pidió participar. Ella siempre había preferido ayudar a su padre con su investigación a preparar comida. Harriet, por otro lado, tenía nueve vidas de experiencia culinaria. Parte de ella se cultivó en la casa de los Dursley y otras recetas se encontraron y perfeccionaron por pura curiosidad. </p>
<p>- Mi tía y mi madre me enseñaron esto cuando era pequeña. Era una tradición de los sábados por la mañana ya que todos estaríamos en casa - respondió con una dulce sonrisa que recuerda, aunque estaba salpicada de mentiras, se sentía bien.</p>
<p>La mentira había sido una combinación de ambas palabras. La madre y la tía de Jasmine habían preparado un desayuno tradicional el sábado por la mañana cada vez que los cuatro estaban en la casa el fin de semana, pero Jasmine nunca había aprendido a cocinar con ellas. En cambio, Harriet aprendió esta receta de la puta de su tía, que la golpeaba en la cabeza con la sartén si tardaba demasiado en aprender, o Merlín no lo quisiera, quemar su desayuno.</p>
<p>Jasmine desechó los pensamientos más oscuros de sus muchos pasados y ayudó a su tía, feliz y tarareada, a servir algo de comida comestible a su familia.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 𝟬𝟮𝟳.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>10┃10</b>
</p>
<p>Más tarde esa noche, Jasmine y Sirius se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place por Euphemia. Ambos vestían sus mejores túnicas. Sirius, por supuesto, jugueteaba con el cuello de su camisa. Había estado paseando por la mansión Potter durante las últimas dos horas ideando ridículos planes de escape. Jasmine entendió de dónde venían su estrés y ansiedad. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que estaba en presencia de su familia desde su prematura partida el verano pasado. Jasmine simplemente no era fanática de su descarado pesimismo. Se había asegurado de que no hubiera posibilidad de que la lastimaran antes de venir. El padre de Sirius había jurado que no les pasaría nada a ninguno de los dos. Si se retractaba de su palabra, bueno, la magia lo alcanzaría muy rápidamente.</p>
<p>Euphemia golpeó su mano lejos de su cuello por sexta vez esa noche mientras se acercaban a la puerta. </p>
<p>- Compórtate esta noche, Sirius. Jasmine, confío en que lo mantengas vigilado - les dijo Euphemia, con voz severa, pero burlona antes de desaparecer. Esto los dejó a los dos en la calle mirando la casa adosada. Jasmine podía oír algo de música clásica sangrando por debajo de la puerta. Ninguno quería moverse realmente. Jasmine esperaba que Sirius le pusiera los nervios de punta, pero le estaba resultando difícil superarlos.</p>
<p>Hasta aquí el coraje de Gryffindor ...</p>
<p>- ¿Y si intentan matarnos? ¿Y si todo lo que mi padre me ha estado diciendo durante el último mes y medio fuera una mentira? - Sirius preguntó antes de que Jasmine pudiera tocar, sus nudillos a menos de un centímetro de la puerta.</p>
<p>Ella había estado tan cerca.</p>
<p>Jasmine cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras el jade con cordones y el dobladillo color carbón de su túnica captaban la luz de la lámpara del techo. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Aquí solo podía Sirius hacer las mismas preguntas tantas veces antes de cansarse de complacerlo y esto había estado sucediendo toda la noche. </p>
<p>- Entonces me batiré en duelo con todos y los mataré - respondió mientras se abría paso en la puerta antes de que Sirius pudiera detener más esta confrontación.</p>
<p>Kreacher los saludó, burlándose de Sirius, solo de una manera que Kreacher sabía cómo hacer. </p>
<p>- El Maestro Black está en casa y ha traído ... asqueroso</p>
<p>- Ya es suficiente, Kreacher - espetó una voz aguda de mando desde un poco más allá de la entrada. Sirius se tensó un poco y Jasmine le puso una mano en el brazo, recordándole que no estaba solo.</p>
<p>Entraron sin más demora y se encontraron cara a cara con Orión Black, bueno, Jasmine asumió que era Orión. Se parecía demasiado a Sirius para que fuera uno de sus tíos o tías ... y de nuevo con toda la endogamia ...</p>
<p>- Hola, padre - saludó Sirius, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, como se esperaba cuando un heredero regresó a casa después de un largo viaje.</p>
<p>Orión no era tan feo como Jasmine había imaginado como Harriet. Ciertamente se veía lo suficientemente real como para ser un purasangre y era obvio de dónde había sacado su amiga su estructura ósea y su cuerpo. Sirius siempre lo había pintado como una especie de tirano desfigurado, pero de nuevo, se sabía que su padrino... embellecía.</p>
<p>- ¿Me presentarías a tu compañero?</p>
<p>Uf, etiqueta.</p>
<p>Jasmine se puso su mejor máscara de sangre pura. Había estado practicando eso en el espejo las últimas noches. Necesitaba mover su cuerpo de manera un poco diferente para adquirir una mezcla de la postura perfecta y el desinterés facial completo que se consideraba socialmente apropiado en estos círculos.</p>
<p>Daphne se habría sentido orgullosa de ella con la facilidad con la que educó sus rasgos y se adelantó para interpretar el papel de la tradicional heredera sangre pura.</p>
<p>- Padre, esta es la heredera Jasmine Peverell, sin duda ha oído hablar de ella.</p>
<p>Jasmine hizo la reverencia apropiada y Orión le besó el dorso de la mano a modo de saludo. Estaba anticuado y horriblemente pasado de moda, pero al menos él fue educado y no la escupió por asociarse con mestizos y nacidos de muggles.</p>
<p>- Qué placer conocer a la joven que trajo a mi heredero errante de regreso a casa. Bienvenido a la Casa Más Antigua y Noble de Black.</p>
<p>Sirius se atragantó detrás de la espalda de su padre, casi haciéndola reír, casi.</p>
<p>- El placer es todo mío, Lord Black. Su hogar es encantador.</p>
<p>Y por una vez, en todas las vidas que había vivido, la casa era hermosa. No había sido abandonado durante años y había entrado en decadencia mágica. Todo el espacio estaba animado, vibrante de magia familiar. Naturalmente, había artefactos oscuros por todas partes, podía sentir eso, pero el papel tapiz aún estaba pegado a la pared y no había moho tóxico literalmente arrastrándose por el techo. Había gente dando vueltas en todas las entradas, charlando en pasillos bien iluminados. Flotaba comida que parecía comestible.</p>
<p>En general, el lugar parecía pintoresco, si no demasiado ostentoso para su gusto. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué pasó con este lugar? ¿Madre sufrió un derrame cerebral y redecoró? - Sirius preguntó lo suficientemente fuerte para que su padre y Jasmine lo escucharan.</p>
<p>Ah, entonces este brillo no era normal.</p>
<p>- Ha ido a pasar un tiempo en la casa de su padre mientras yo investigo algunas acusaciones más serias que han salido a la luz sobre ella. Regulus me preguntó si podía redecorar, intentar hacerlo más atractivo para tus sensibilidades de Gryffindor.</p>
<p>Sí, las acusaciones de que Madam Black lo iba a asesinar. Jasmine le había enviado a Orión esos archivos de forma anónima. Si Walburga se había ido, debían haber tenido algo de verdad. Jasmine podría haber prolongado mucho, o incluso haber salvado por completo a Orión Black de un asesinato prematuro.</p>
<p>- Espero que le haya gustado mi carta, Lord Black. Por lo general, no comparto mi información gratis de esa manera - dijo Jasmine encogiéndose de hombros - Pero, pensé que estaba en el espíritu navideño como un aliado de tu casa para devolver tu buena voluntad con algo de la mía.</p>
<p>La cabeza de Orión se volvió hacia ella lo suficientemente rápido que pensó que se había dado un latigazo. Sirius no había dicho una palabra. Jasmine pensó que en realidad podría haber quedado atónito en silencio. </p>
<p>- Esa era tu información ... Tú, lo hiciste, de donde lo conseguiste - preguntó con los dientes apretados. Se acercó a ella y casi parecía que iba a agarrarla por los hombros y sacudirla, pero se resistió.</p>
<p>Eso se consideraría muy inapropiado.</p>
<p>La sonrisa descarada en el rostro de Jasmine fue suficiente para que Sirius sintiera pánico por encima del hombro de su padre. Ahora, era hora de mentir un poco, pero esta mentira podría llevarla a los lugares que necesitaba ir en los próximos meses. </p>
<p>- Conozco a una vidente nativa. Ella me da nombres y fechas y yo averiguo lo que significan. Es conocida por predecir las fechas de muerte y ocasionalmente cuando los asesinos van a atacar. De nada - Jasmine, cuando todavía estaba atrapada como una esclava en duelo, había conocido a una joven vidente como esa. La pobre murió en un desagradable combate en jaula contra cuatro luchadores mucho mayores, pero sus predicciones nunca se habían equivocado, ni siquiera sobre su propia muerte.</p>
<p>Los hombros de Orión bajaron una fracción. Fue suficiente para hacerle saber que no se acercaba ningún peligro. Los videntes tendían a ser personas bastante reservadas. Si uno confiara en ti, entonces te dirían predicciones, si no lo hicieran, nunca más sabrías de ellos. Si Jasmine decía que tenía una vidente, ¿Quién la iba a refutar? No era frecuente que un verdadero vidente mágico se presentara para mostrar su talento. Ningún vidente que se precie vendería su talento por dinero o trucos.</p>
<p>Lord Black lo sabía y sonrió. Juró que escuchó a Sirius tragar saliva detrás de su padre. </p>
<p>- Bueno, ¿no estás lleno de sorpresas? Me alegro de que te hayamos tomado como aliado. Con recursos como ese a tu disposición, me sorprende que no hayas hecho más con tu tiempo - respondió. un gran grupo de brujas viejas y tetonas cacareó hasta el vestíbulo de entrada para ver qué había alejado a su anfitrión de la fiesta.</p>
<p>- Orión, querido, ¿ese es el joven Sirius? - Uno arrastrando las palabras, copa de vino en mano.</p>
<p>- ¡Creo que lo es! Oh, Cassi, ¡incluso trajo a ese nuevo heredero del que todo el mundo ha estado murmurando! - Dijo el de la izquierda con un hipo.</p>
<p>Ambos se habían vuelto hacia la mujer alta y bien vestida del centro. Su cabello era gris, y ya había pasado su mejor momento, pero aún era impresionante ver cómo se movía fácilmente a través de sus borrachos... primos... amigos... y hacia Jasmine. Ella no se había tambaleado y estaba notablemente compuesta para alguien cuyas mejillas estaban extremadamente enrojecidas por la bebida.</p>
<p>Entonces, esta era la infame Cassiopeia Black. El guardián de todas las deudas y el chantaje que tanto apreciaba la familia Black antes de que se extinguiera en otros cinco años.</p>
<p>- Esperaba a alguien más... extranjero - comentó Cassiopeia Black, no de manera insultante, pero tampoco lo había dicho como un cumplido. Su aliento olía a hidromiel y vino, pero también a algo de la comida que había estado flotando alrededor. Podría no estar tan borracha como sus amigos si se hubiera estado paseando un poco.</p>
<p>Una buena tapadera para ganar secretos.</p>
<p>Esta no era la primera pregunta que Jasmine esperaba recibir, pero al menos no fue demasiado difícil de responder. </p>
<p>- Mi padre era un ciudadano británico de sangre pura y también lo fueron sus padres antes que él. Crecí aprendiendo inglés y alemán, pero mi padre sabía que algún día tendría que mudarse aquí. Entonces, me enseñó la cultura inglesa de sangre pura adecuada, modales y lenguaje. Mi acento es una de las únicas cosas que le oculté a mi madre.</p>
<p>- Qué elección tan extraña como recuerdo. ¡Orión, me gusta esta! ¡No me tiene miedo! - Ella se rió, su voz casi un chillido, haciendo que tanto Orión como Sirius se taparan los oídos. Jasmine se quedó quieta, sabiendo que esto tenía que ser algún tipo de prueba. Sirius había mencionado algo así en el futuro cuando le preguntó por su familia y cómo trataban a los extraños. Su tía era conocida por poner a prueba a la gente y su determinación por sus payasadas. Jasmine solo esperaba que pasara.</p>
<p>Cassiopeia se inclinó hacia su prima de una manera borracha y Orión ni siquiera se movió. </p>
<p>- Esta es una guardiana. Tiene coraje y nervios, ¡algo de lo que esta casa necesita más! ¡Si me disculpas! - Gritó tropezando por un momento antes de enderezarse en una barandilla y regresar hacia sus amigos y la sala de estar principal fuera de la sala.</p>
<p>- Sirius, ve y presenta a tu nuevo... amigo a los invitados. Necesito ir a ordenar a tu tía abuela - murmuró Orión, lo suficientemente fuerte para que los dos lo escucharan. El padre de Sirius hizo una salida rápida donde algunos gritos bastante fuertes podían ser escuchados por nada menos que Cassiopeia y Sirius suspiró.</p>
<p>- Bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian.</p>
<p>- ¿Pensé que habías dicho que tu tía abuela daba miedo? - Jasmine preguntó mientras Sirius la conducía más adentro de la casa, donde había un gran grupo de adolescentes de su edad y mayores acurrucados alrededor de una pequeña mesa lateral con copas de vino medio llenas descansando encima. Regulus estaba allí, así como las hermanas Black, Narcissa y Bellatrix, Severus aparentemente había sido invitado y estaba comenzando a verse en el papel de heredero y menos como un ciervo asustado, Marianna Dubois estaba presente y algún día sería la madre de su querido amigo Blaise. y luego estaba Theodore Nott, un día para ser Senior enfurruñado junto a las chicas.</p>
<p>Era extraño ver a Bellatrix vestida para una ocasión formal sin su varita, maldiciendo todo a la vista. Incluso después de escapar de la prisión, era un caparazón de la mujer que había sido. Su peso nunca había regresado, y podía avergonzar a muchos pacientes de asilo con lo loca que se había vuelto. Pero, aquí y ahora, Jasmine podía entender por qué mucha gente pensaba que había sido hermosa en algún momento. Su cabello era una masa de rizos bien cuidados, a la altura del nombre Black. Su maquillaje se hizo lo suficiente para asegurarse de que se viera elegante sin que se lo considerara demasiado. Su túnica de gala era un poco atrevida, mostraba una gran cantidad de escote, aunque el gran colgante de esmeralda que descansaba justo encima de sus pechos combinaba muy bien con el verde y plateado de Slytherin del resto de su atuendo.</p>
<p>Narcissa era deslumbrante como siempre, nunca un pelo fuera de lugar con esa mujer, y parecía que nada había cambiado con ella en su apariencia, salvo una arruga o dos.</p>
<p>Curiosamente, todas sus muñecas estaban desnudas, y todos mostraban una piel limpia e inmaculada. Sin marcas oscuras a la vista. Ninguno de ellos se había puesto del lado de Voldemort todavía, lo cual era bueno tanto para Jasmine como para Muerte. Lo más probable es que los Señores de sus familias aún no hubieran decidido si se unían a la causa de los Mortífagos. Con suerte, Jasmine podría alejarlos de unirse a alguien que destruirá su mundo.</p>
<p>- La tía Cassiopeia es aterradora. Tienes suerte de que llegaste lo suficientemente tarde como para que ella ya hubiera tomado unas cuantas copas. Tenía un discurso completo preparado para ti - intervino Regulus, interrumpiendo a su hermano antes de que pudiera comenzar a explicar. para ella lo absolutamente horrible que era su tía.</p>
<p>- ¿Es esta la pequeña muñeca de la que he estado escuchando durante los últimos meses? ¿La pequeña ickle-Jasmine Peverell? - Preguntó Bellatrix, sus ojos grises enfocados en las cicatrices a lo largo del rostro de Jasmine. Su voz era más aguda de lo que recordaba en su vida como Harriet, no tan loca tampoco, pero sabía que eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento. Bellatrix agarró la cara de Jasmine y la aplastó entre sus manos, haciendo que los labios de Gryffindor se fruncieran un poco - Eres una cosita feroz con todas tus cicatrices. Aunque imaginé que serías más alto ...</p>
<p>Bien, Bellatrix todavía podría estar un poco fuera de lugar.</p>
<p>- Bella, juega bien y preséntate - ordenó Narcissa en voz baja. Su cabello rubio recogido en un elegante nudo en la parte superior de su cabeza, pendientes de plata colgando de cada lóbulo. Ni un pelo fuera de lugar y con el anillo de compromiso en su dedo, Jasmine también asumiría que ella sería la próxima Lady Malfoy.</p>
<p>Con suerte, Lucius aún no era una gran herramienta. Jasmine solo tuvo mucho tiempo para salvar a casi todas las familias del mundo mágico.</p>
<p>Bellatrix hizo un puchero, en realidad hizo un puchero y soltó su rostro. Ella extendió una mano para estrecharla. Le recordó su primera interacción con Draco Malfoy. Jasmine no quería que esto terminara en una rivalidad y lo tomó y antes de que se diera cuenta, su brazo estaba siendo movido hacia arriba y hacia abajo con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, </p>
<p>- Soy Bellatrix Black. Es bueno ver que hay más poderosos herederas femeninas empujando a los magos de la luz, el pequeño ickle Peverell.</p>
<p>- Bella, ella no está aquí para discutir tu extraña manera de ver la política - gruñó Theodore, Jasmine supuso que esta era una conversación normal que Bellatrix tenía. ¿Bellatrix quería algún tipo de carrera en política? Sirius nunca le había mencionado algo así en el futuro. Siempre había dicho que Bella estaba loca y que era una odia mestiza y nacida de muggles. Pero, por ahora, Jasmine iba a intentar no dejar que el futuro corrompiera demasiado de lo que estaba haciendo en todas y cada una de las interacciones sociales que tenía. Su Sirius había guardado muchos rencores durante su vida. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en prisión y eso lo amargaba mucho. Cuando los comentarios racistas comiencen a volar, entonces, y solo entonces, ella actuará.</p>
<p>- Estoy presionando a todos. Esa es la belleza de ser una familia neutral, puedo estar del lado de quien quiera en situaciones políticas. Amelia Bones también está superando los límites. No ha hecho ningún movimiento para casarse y ha asegurado una posición bastante alta en el DMLE -respondió Jasmine, ignorando las doloridas quejas de las mujeres antinaturales del heredero Nott.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué quieres que estén haciendo, Heredero Nott?" Preguntó Sirius, dirigiéndose formalmente a Nott, lo que tomó al joven con la guardia baja. Sirius le dio una sonrisa impía en respuesta, esperando que el Slytherin se metiera en un agujero.</p>
<p>- No es natural que una mujer de sangre pura bien educada quiera trabajar. Debería estar criando hijos y ayudando en el hogar. Así es como siempre se han hecho las cosas.</p>
<p>Bellatrix se burló y Jasmine simuló vomitar, lo que provocó una ronda de carcajadas de la hermana mayor de Black. </p>
<p>- Las brujas han estado trabajando fuera de casa durante siglos. Tener un heredero asegurado es importante, pero cuando tienes una familia numerosa no tienes que preocuparte por una herencia. Incluso si lo estás, una carrera aún es posible.</p>
<p>¿Quién hubiera pensado que Jasmine estaría de acuerdo con Bellatrix?</p>
<p>- Bellatrix tiene razón, Heredero Nott - Jasmine casi vomita al decirlo - Depende de la bruja si quiere trabajar o no. ¿Quién puede decir que no es la noble de más alto rango en la casa y su esposo? se queda en casa con los niños mientras ella trabaja? </p>
<p>Nott puso los ojos en blanco, pero Marianna le envió una mirada digna de su futuro nombre de Viuda Negra y titular del asiento a la última familia neutral en pie en la Gran Bretaña mágica. </p>
<p>- Mi familia espera que me case y trabaje, heredero Nott. No hay nada impropio en eso. Insulta a muchas familias cuando dice que sus brujas no son criadas correctamente porque tienen trabajo fuera de casa - su acento francés era fuerte, pero comprensible. Los ojos violetas antinaturales de su familia brillaban con un poder visible pero sin refinar.</p>
<p>La discusión duró unos minutos más. Nott estaba extremadamente superado en número y ninguno de los otros herederos masculinos intentaba ayudarlo. Fue entonces cuando Jasmine se dio cuenta de que no la estaba pasando mal. Ella realmente quería conocer a Bellatrix antes de que la locura comenzara. Si la mujer aún no estaba loca en el sentido asesino, entonces algo en los próximos años tendría que cambiar drásticamente para que no solo se una a Voldemort, sino que también también pierde su sentido de sí misma. Narcissa no era una perra engreída y Regulus era adorable de la misma manera que solía ser un cachorro.</p>
<p>- Al menos otra mujer en esta casa quiere impulsar las cosas. Merlín sabe que Cissy solo quiere tener herederos con ella que pronto será su esposo.</p>
<p>Narcissa se sonrojó con un carmesí brillante en lo alto de sus mejillas. </p>
<p>- No hay nada de malo en querer ser ama de casa. Fue para lo que fuimos criados para Bella. Le estoy proporcionando a mi madre una hija de la que puede contar con nietos.</p>
<p>Bellatrix resopló en un vaso por lo que parecía jugo de calabaza, pero Jasmine apostaría oro a que estaba enriquecido. Sus ojos estaban un poco demasiado brillantes y sus palabras demasiado sueltas para que Bellatrix estuviera completamente sobria.</p>
<p>La pelea de la hermana estaba llamando la atención de la mayoría de la gente en el salón principal. Los chicos comenzaban a verse incómodos con la conversación sobre engendrar hijos y Jasmine no tenía ganas de romper el duelo que pronto sería entre Narcissa y Bellatrix.</p>
<p>- ¿Quién es tu prometido? - Jasmine cuestionó, evitando que este argumento se saliera de control más de lo que ya era.</p>
<p>El grupo dejó escapar un gemido de dolor cuando los ojos de Narcissa se nublaron un poco, </p>
<p>- Lucius Malfoy. Cortejamos nuestros últimos años en Hogwarts. Él estaba un año por delante de mí. Es el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy.</p>
<p>Habló de Lucius durante otros cinco minutos, mientras el resto de ellos hacían muecas a sus espaldas, viendo quién podía aprovechar al máximo antes de ser atrapado. Como era de esperar, Severus ganó. Se convertiría en un maestro en enmascarar emociones en un futuro cercano, si no estuviera practicando ahora.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Jasmine se separó del grupo, incluso si era solo para usar el baño. Sirius le advirtió que no se alejara demasiado de él. Cualquiera de su familia podría intentar enviarla directamente a Voldemort si se atrevía a traicionar la alianza de su padre.</p>
<p>Todo había ido bien, hasta que salió y se encontró cara a cara con Cassiopeia Black. Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron, los hombros alzados y ningún rastro de alcohol en su sistema. Jasmine tenía razón, había estado fingiendo estar borracha para que la gente la subestimara. Jasmine estaba agarrando su varita debajo de su bata si tenía que defenderse de la tía de Sirius.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué estás aquí, niña? Esta familia ha tenido un gran impacto con tu pequeña revelación sobre Walberga. La traidora ha sido despedida. Nuestra posición en esta guerra ahora es incierta con Sirius regresando como heredero ... ¿era este tu plan? ¿Eres el nuevo plan de poder de Dumbledore?</p>
<p>Jasmine resistió el impulso de burlarse de la mera idea de que Dumbledore la usara para interrumpir a los magos oscuros y brujas cuando él mismo pensaba que ella era una. </p>
<p>- El director preferiría romper su propia varita antes que usarme para hacer cualquier cosa. Solo quiero que la voluntad mágica vuelva a equilibrarse. No lo ha hecho desde que Grindelwald tomó el poder. Demasiadas líneas mágicas terminaron por su corrupción y ahora este nuevo Señor Oscuro está intentando otro genocidio mágico contra los mágicos en ciernes .</p>
<p>Cassiopeia gruñó. </p>
<p>- Sangre sucia y traidores de sangre-</p>
<p>- La sangre mágica en los nacidos de muggles proviene de los squibs que tú y otros purasangres pretenden no tener, y luego te lanzas al mundo muggle. Se necesitan algunas generaciones, pero eventualmente la magia volverá a aparecer. La magia necesita sangre fresca para mantener fuertes los rasgos de la línea de sangre. Es por eso que tantos talentos dormidos se han ido de muchas familias diferentes - Jasmine espetó, podía sentir el fuerte agarre que solía mantener en su deslizamiento mágico por un momento.</p>
<p>Cassiopeia contuvo el aliento sintiendo el poder salir de Jasmine. </p>
<p>- No es posible que los squibs tengan magia-</p>
<p>- Sí, la hay. Tienen una cantidad muy pequeña de magia a la que no pueden acceder. Eventualmente, después de dos generaciones más o menos, la magia casi siempre resurge, pero la mayoría de los squibs odian la magia y nunca le cuentan a su familia sobre su herencia, pasan sus vidas en el mundo muggle hasta que uno de sus hijos lo hereda. Toda la premisa de que los nacidos de muggles roban magia es una tontería.</p>
<p>Cassiopeia se infló un poco más, inclinándose hacia el espacio personal de Jasmine. El joven Gryffindor no se inmutó. Ella miró a la mujer mayor sin una pizca de miedo.</p>
<p>- Espero que tengas alguna prueba de tus afirmaciones, niña, de lo contrario, no vas a tardar mucho. Yo personalmente me aseguraré de ello. No veré caer mi casa - amenazó.</p>
<p>Jasmine se cuadró, esperando que sus nervios resistieran durante el resto de esta conversación. </p>
<p>- Entonces estamos de acuerdo. No tengo ningún deseo ni necesidad de destruir una familia tan prestigiosa y comprometida con el honor como la familia Black - respondió Jasmine, con los ojos entrecerrados, su voz apenas por encima de un siseo - pero, si encuentro que a alguno de ustedes le falta, no crean que no los sacaré. Todos saben por lo que se conoce a mi familia .</p>
<p>La mujer mayor sonrió mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba un collar adornado. </p>
<p>- Sabía que Orión eligió aliarse contigo por una razón. Tienes lo que se necesita para triunfar en este mundo, Lady Peverell. La Casa de Black te da la bienvenida.</p>
<p>Cassiopeia dejó caer la baratija en las manos de Jasmine. La cadena de plata se dobló sobre una piedra tallada. Era más ligero de lo que parecía y la magia zumbaba bajo la superficie. Jasmine tiró la piedra hacia adelante y le dio una mirada rápida, tenía pequeñas runas inscritas en los lados y la insignia de la casa de Black en el frente.</p>
<p>Su mano curtida se enroscó alrededor de la de Jasmine. </p>
<p>- Es una piedra aliada. La casa de Black tiene muchos enemigos. Si necesitas nuestra ayuda, vendrá. Trajiste a nuestro heredero y salvaste al señor de la casa. Estamos en deuda contigo, y los negros no aceptamos eso a la ligera.</p>
<p>Jasmine sintió que su ojo izquierdo se movía. </p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿todo esto fue una prueba elaborada? - Preguntó, más que lista para terminar con esta fiesta de la noche.</p>
<p>Cassiopeia inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, su túnica rojo sangre revoloteando a su alrededor, una falsa mirada pensativa adornaba su rostro. "Querida, ¿de qué estás hablando?"</p>
<p>Bueno, eso respondió esa pregunta por ella.</p>
<p>Jasmine resistió un suspiro. Si lo hacía, Cassiopeia ganaría rompiendo su compostura. </p>
<p>- Puedo captar una indirecta, señora Black. A Sirius le preocupará que alguien finalmente me mate. Gracias por su hospitalidad única - respondió Jasmine antes de dejar al Black mayor solo en el pasillo. Se preguntó si las pinturas habían estado escuchando y le estaban dando a Orión un juego por juego de toda la interacción.</p>
<p>Ella esperaba estar a la altura de sus expectativas.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 𝟬𝟮𝟴.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El año escolar comenzó de nuevo sin mucho alboroto. O, al menos, comenzó con mucho menos de lo que Jasmine había comenzado el trimestre. Los estudiantes que la habían agredido ya no asistían a Hogwarts y la junta de gobernadores forzó un mandato anti-bullying que la escuela tendría que seguir, o de lo contrario. El "o si no" era extremadamente vago, pero la amenaza seguía ahí.</p>
<p>Brightbark todavía estaba enseñando y no parecía que fuera a dejar su posición de poder pronto. Jasmine no estaba tan sorprendida, los búhos se acercaban y no había forma de que Dumbledore contratara a un nuevo maestro tan avanzado el trimestre.</p>
<p>Los Merodeadores habían estado planeando algo contra el profesor de defensa, ya que todavía necesitaban venganza contra él por revelar el pasado de Jasmine, pero necesitaban abrirse camino alrededor del nuevo código de intimidación. No fue demasiado estricto, pero fue revolucionario para su época. Estaba prohibido acosar a otros estudiantes, ya fuera abuso verbal o físico, por medios mágicos o muggles. Cualquier atentado contra la vida de otro estudiante se encontrará con una rápida expulsión, a menos que existan circunstancias atenuantes, como defensa propia. Todas las acusaciones se llevarían al Jefe de Casa. Dumbledore tenía en su mayoría la última palabra, lo que Jasmine pensó que era una tontería por parte de la junta, pero los Jefes de Casa tienen más control sobre lo que sucede dentro de las diferentes casas si ciertos estudiantes actuaran contra otros.</p>
<p>Fue un comienzo para detener lo que le podría pasar a Luna en el futuro, o lo que le sucedió a Harriet en casi todas sus diferentes vidas. Severus finalmente podría tener algo de paz ya que los profesores también iban a necesitar investigar el acoso entre casas. Con suerte, el futuro maestro de pociones se alejaría de los años superiores que lo seguían como guardaespaldas de gran tamaño. Lily estaba encantada de escuchar las nuevas reglas y estaba lista para hacerlas cumplir todas para el segundo día de clases. El querido compañero de cuarto de Jasmine los había memorizado todos.</p>
<p>Los Merodeadores habían analizado cuidadosamente las reglas para asegurarse de que aún pudieran hacer sus bromas sin ser expulsados. Naturalmente, encontraron al menos seis lagunas legales por las que podían saltar para evitar castigos severos por su tipo especial de travesuras. La principal laguna era que no iban a apuntar a una persona. Todos eran un juego limpio para ellos y, por lo tanto, nadie fue intimidado.</p>
<p>En el breve tiempo que estuvieron de regreso en Hogwarts se produjo un partido de Quidditch. Gryffindor jugó un partido contra Hufflepuff ... y Jasmine usó el término "partido" vagamente. Jasmine sintió que masacrada era más preciso para describir el juego. El equipo de Hufflepuff aparentemente había perdido a la mayoría de sus jugadores el año pasado y se estaba reconstruyendo, solo tenían un jugador senior, el resto del equipo era nuevo en la escena competitiva de Quidditch. Gryffindor ganó por más de trescientos puntos, antes de que Jasmine atrapara la snitch para terminar el juego.</p>
<p>No fue hasta finales de enero que los Marauders finalmente revelaron su broma contra Brightbark. Como siempre, sucedió en el Gran Comedor, esta vez durante el desayuno. Después de todo, necesitaban una gran audiencia.</p>
<p>Al principio, Jasmine no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando. Un minuto todo estaba en silencio, ella estaba leyendo su tarea cuando sonó un gran estrépito en la mesa principal. Se había preguntado por un momento si Dumbledore finalmente tuvo un ataque al corazón y cayó muerto, pero cuando miró hacia arriba, donde estaba sentado Brightbark, había un bastante grande, naranja brillante... avestruz.</p>
<p>El profesor convertido en avestruz abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo salió un chillido pequeño pero muy penetrante.</p>
<p>Por un momento estuvo en silencio, luego todo el salón se echó a reír. Fue casi como si se hubiera dejado escapar un suspiro colectivo del alumnado. Brightbark había enfrentado a los estudiantes entre sí en una cruzada para librar al mundo de cualquier cosa que no fuera magia de luz. Y, si al verlo, en todo su esplendor de avestruz, los estudiantes sintieran que volvían a tener el control, que así fuera. Jasmine levantó una mano para cubrir un bufido muy poco femenino que escapó de su boca.</p>
<p>James y Sirius, no tenían tales escrúpulos por ser corteses, estaban casi llorando mientras golpeaban la mesa con sus puños. Remus se reía silenciosamente en sus brazos, con la cabeza sobre la mesa, los puños de sus amigos solo le faltaban por un pelo.</p>
<p>- Cornamenta ... Lunático - jadeó Sirius - ¡chilló!</p>
<p>Esto solo envió a los tres a otro ataque de risa histérica.</p>
<p>Las clases de defensa fueron canceladas por el día ya que Madame Pomfrey no pudo averiguar cómo hacer que regresara hasta algún momento más tarde esa noche.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, no hubo evidencia de quién hizo la broma, pero los Merodeadores fueron vigilados muy de cerca por la facultad y el personal durante el resto del día para asegurarse de que no fueran los siguientes en su lista de blancos. Jasmine pensó que estaban siendo un poco paranoicos. El grupo de malhechores tendía a apuntar a los profesores y al personal que les había hecho daño. Los Merodeadores también fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que no había más de un objetivo en el mismo día. Tenían que hacerlos adivinar.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Enero se desangró hasta principios de febrero, lo que significaba que el torneo de duelo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.</p>
<p>Se sentía como si Jasmine hubiera estado esperando una eternidad para que sucediera. Flitwick había estado extremadamente distraído durante las clases durante la última semana. El pobre profesor de encantos se estaba comportando como un desastre mientras intentaba planificar y elaborar estrategias para los próximos duelos y los ensayos de calificación. Hacía que la preparación para sus OWL fuera mucho más difícil. Jasmine no estaba tan preocupada por pasar o no, ya lo había hecho nueve veces y le había ido muy bien en todas sus clases, pero podía ver que eso estaba tomando efecto en sus amigos.</p>
<p>Lily no estaba haciendo su hechizo correctamente de inmediato y Alice y Marlene no lo estaban haciendo bien en el lado teórico de las cosas. Sin mencionar que sus papeles eran horribles ya que Lily tenía menos tiempo para ayudarlos a revisar. Los Merodeadores parecían ser los únicos estudiantes que no se vieron afectados. Jasmine pensó que tenía que ver con el hecho de que siempre estaban ocupadas haciendo algo fuera del plan de estudios normal. Si no era Quidditch, estaba jugando bromas, creando un mapa sensible de la escuela, aprendiendo a convertirse en animagos ilegales, o estaban detenidos. Agregar un poco de duelo adicional fue solo otra forma de practicar el uso de hechizos de manera rápida y eficiente.</p>
<p>Remus se quedó un poco fuera, ya que no estaba en el equipo de duelo, pero eso no significaba que James y Sirius no le enseñaran todo lo que Flitwick les enseñó. Los Merodeadores generalmente la arrastraban a un aula abandonada para moderar sus pequeñas lecciones privadas de duelo.</p>
<p>Después de todo, consideraban a Jasmine una profesional.</p>
<p>Lily estaría terriblemente celosa si se enterara de que Jasmine los estaba ayudando fuera de las lecciones de Flitwick. No es que Jasmine realmente hiciera mucho además de sentarse en el escritorio y burlarse. Fue bastante entretenido verlos intentar y enseñarle a Remus las posturas de duelo cuando las suyas no eran perfectas.</p>
<p>La mayoría de las veces, Jasmine fue llamada para ayudar y arreglar sus formularios. Al igual que esta noche, estaban practicando en un aula abandonada en el quinto piso. Jasmine estaba sentada en el escritorio del profesor, sus pies balanceándose mientras observaba a James y Sirius intentar enseñarle a Remus la etiqueta de duelo. Sirius estaba tratando de mostrarle a Remus una postura de ataque, pero aún no la había dominado.</p>
<p>¿Qué clase de amiga sería si dejaba que Sirius le enseñara a Remus incorrectamente, que era la razón principal por la que estaba aquí en primer lugar? </p>
<p>- No, tu muñeca debe estar en un ángulo así... - instruyó Jasmine, saltando del escritorio, sus pies apenas hacían ruido cuando golpeaban el piso de piedra. Primero se acercó a Sirius y movió su muñeca ligeramente hacia abajo y levantó su brazo un poco más por encima de su cabeza - Esto se siente incómodo ahora, pero eventualmente, se volverá natural. Con tu muñeca en este ángulo será mucho más fácil lanzar hechizos a un ritmo más rápido y preciso a tus oponentes.</p>
<p>Remus copió la forma en que Sirius estaba posicionado, Jasmine asintió con la cabeza ante su postura y comenzó su duelo. Fue divertido, pero creativo, al principio. Sirius y Remus estaban esencialmente practicando su trabajo de hechizo y transfiguración, pasando hechizos de un lado a otro. En un momento habría un enjambre de mariposas de papel yendo hacia Sirius, al siguiente sería una comadreja en llamas cargando hacia Remus. Fue entretenido verlo. Jasmine disfrutó viendo su creatividad, simplemente demostró lo innovadoras que eran. Les ayudaría en el futuro.</p>
<p>Pero solo podía llevarlos hasta cierto punto ...</p>
<p>- Pelea en serio ustedes dos. Si esto fuera en el torneo, estarían de espaldas - instruyó Jasmine, sonando muchísimo como Flitwick en ese momento.</p>
<p>El duelo pasó de ser juguetón a algo feroz mientras avanzaban hacia maleficios y maldiciones. Sirius era rápido y tenía un gran arsenal de hechizos, pero Remus estaba calculado y sus reflejos eran más agudos. La postura de Sirius se resbaló después de que una maldición bastante agresiva fue enviada en su dirección y su maldición falló, golpeando la pared detrás de Remus, quien fácilmente se había apartado del camino. El hombre lobo rápidamente lanzó un <em>expelliarmus</em> y Sirius terminó en el suelo con la varita de Remus en su cuello. </p>
<p>- Lunático, ¿por qué no intentaste en este club?</p>
<p>Remus se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. </p>
<p>- Sabes por qué, Canuto</p>
<p>James estaba apoyado en uno de los escritorios de los estudiantes, con los brazos cruzados. </p>
<p>- Sí, bueno, es estúpido que prohíban a las criaturas mágicas oscuras de los torneos de duelo. Entonces, ¿Qué pasa si eres un poco más rápido?</p>
<p>- Aw, James, tienes demasiada fe en mí - respondió Jasmine, su voz enfermizamente dulce mientras parpadeaba ante su primo, quien puso los ojos en blanco. Se volvió hacia Remus y Sirius - Realmente hiciste un buen trabajo, Remus. ¡Todavía podemos convertirte en un campeón duelista! - Ella endureció su mirada y se volvió hacia el Merodeador caído - Sirius, realmente necesitas trabajar en tu entrega. Podrías ser un gran luchador, pero parece que no puedes seguir adelante con tus ataques. No vas a lastimar realmente a Remus. de tal manera que físicamente no puedes hacer eso. Tienes que actuar como si cada duelo fuera a muerte y en cualquier momento podrías perder la vida, de lo contrario te van a patear el trasero todo el tiempo.</p>
<p>- ¿Hablando por experiencia? - Sirius bromeó mientras rodaba por el suelo y volvía a adoptar una postura de duelo, esta vez desafiando a Jasmine a una.</p>
<p>Alguien estaba de humor masoquista esta noche.</p>
<p>Jasmine eligió sus palabras con cuidado. </p>
<p>- Bueno, considerando que estoy cubierto de cicatrices y todavía estoy vivo para contar la historia, no. Siempre he atacado. No tuve la oportunidad de defenderme y evitar atacar. Necesitaba terminar la pelea rápidamente y De manera eficiente. Espero que algún día puedas hacer lo mismo sin acobardarte - respondió y lanzó un hechizo de levitación bastante poderoso a sus pies que lo envió volando por el aire, con las piernas primero. Mientras Sirius se elevaba hacia el techo, transfiguró las vigas del techo en grilletes de madera que mantenían a Sirius en su lugar por los tobillos.</p>
<p>Sirius no estaba herido, pero se veía extremadamente desorientado colgado boca abajo quince metros en el aire. Su deseo estaba en el suelo, por lo que estaba atrapado. </p>
<p>- Maldita sea, ¿Qué hiciste? - Preguntó James, de pie debajo de su mejor amigo.</p>
<p>Jasmine se encogió de hombros girando su varita entre sus dedos mientras veía a su amiga luchar contra sus ataduras. </p>
<p>- Lo encadené al techo ... Todos ustedes son bastante buenos de pie, pero una vez que se levantan del suelo, pierden la concentración y simplemente aceptan la derrota. Nunca me moví una vez que los volteé. me atacaste con tu varita, si la hubieras sostenido el tiempo suficiente. </p>
<p>- Canuto, no me esforzaría demasiado si fuera tú. ¿Cómo vas a bajar de ahí sin lastimarte? - Preguntó James, manteniendo sus ojos en la madera que se deshilachaba lentamente alrededor de los tobillos de su amigo.</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó escapar un suspiro, no quería que Sirius se lastimara. Flitwick la mataría por herir a uno de sus duelistas. </p>
<p>- Siempre podía lanzar un hechizo de levitación sin varita y flotar hacia abajo o simplemente podía ceder y yo lo derribaba. En un torneo de duelo, en el momento en que tocara el techo, sería considerado descalificado. No es parte del Puedes usar esto si te encuentras en una situación difícil. No me sorprendería que otra escuela usara ese tipo de tácticas. Algunas de las otras escuelas a las que nos enfrentamos son conocidas por sus talentos de duelo ... - advirtió mientras Sirius gimió.</p>
<p>- ¡Déjame caer! - Gritó, con la cara roja mientras la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó una serie de hechizos que lo llevarían a salvo.</p>
<p>Honestamente, parecía bastante mareado después de que lo volvieron a poner en pie. Remus parecía estar pensando lo mismo y ayudó a Sirius a sentarse lentamente en el suelo y poner la cabeza entre las rodillas. Jasmine se sentó a su lado y pasó una mano arriba y abajo por su espalda en lo que esperaba que fuera de una manera relajante. Ella no había tenido la intención de enfermarlo. Demasiado para demostrar un punto ...</p>
<p>- ¿Vas a estar bien?</p>
<p>Gruñó algo en voz baja.</p>
<p>- No entendí eso, Canuto - bromeó James, agachándose frente a su amigo, que todavía se veía un poco verde.</p>
<p>Sirius gimió y miró a James con una mirada que decía mucho sobre cómo se sentía. </p>
<p>- Hogwarts es una de las mejores escuelas del mundo mágico, dudo que las otras escuelas con las que competimos sean tan buenas como tú dices, Jazzy-pants.</p>
<p>Jasmine se encogió de hombros, el color de Sirius comenzó a volver a la normalidad. </p>
<p>- Fue una de las mejores escuelas hace algunas décadas, pero ha caído en la clasificación en los últimos años. Hay algunas escuelas estadounidenses en la parte superior de la lista ahora, así como algunas academias de Asia oriental. ni siquiera sé si quedaré en primer lugar. Puede que no todos sean tan ... experimentados como yo en los duelos, pero estarán un escalón o dos por encima de los estudiantes de Hogwarts - Una escuela en Japón estaba actualmente en la parte superior de la lista, pero no iban a asistir a la competencia de duelo, tenían mejores cosas que hacer que patear traseros a un grupo de niños europeos durante unas horas.</p>
<p>- No tenemos idea de a qué nos enfrentamos, ¿verdad? - James preguntó detrás de ella, con los brazos cruzados mientras nerviosamente saltaba de un pie a otro. Se frotó las manos contra la túnica. Si Jasmine tuviera que arriesgar una conjetura, asumiría que sus palmas estaban un poco sudorosas. Fue un trago amargo aprender que tu escuela no era la mejor.</p>
<p>- Va a ser difícil, pero si practicas y sigues adelante con tus ataques, tendrás una oportunidad de luchar.</p>
<p>Bueno, al menos eso esperaba.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 𝟬𝟮𝟵.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era la noche antes de los partidos y la energía nerviosa de todos los diferentes concursantes era palpable. Lily no había dormido la noche anterior, había estado dando vueltas y vueltas desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer, para consternación de Jasmine.</p>
<p>Flitwick había reunido a sus duelistas justo fuera de la línea fronteriza de Hogwarts. Era una tarde fría, pero por una vez estaba durmiendo en su miserable clima invernal. Los Merodeadores saltaban de un pie a otro mientras esperaban a que los últimos estudiantes llegaran al área designada. Remus estaba allí para despedirlos, dándoles a sus amigos una amable palmadita en la espalda, que terminó como una especie de abrazo de perro.</p>
<p>Cuando todos llegaron, fueron reunidos por año y trasladados al centro de duelo en Berlín. Aterrizaron en el patio, algunos se estrellaron contra la superficie cubierta de hierba, mientras que otros lograron mantenerse de pie. Lily y Severus terminaron apilados en el suelo, Sirius y James se sostenían el uno al otro para apoyarse. Después de nueve vidas de viajes mágicos, Jasmine pudo aterrizar con gracia a través de un traslador ... viajar por flú era otro asunto completamente diferente. Ella todavía no podía entender cómo funcionaba eso.</p>
<p>Se quitó el polvo de la túnica y se alisó el pelo, el viaje traslador solía dejar a uno con un aspecto bastante azotado por el viento.</p>
<p>El clima estaba nublado y gélido, pero sus habitaciones tenían calefacción, tenían una sensación de cabaña, con paredes de ladrillo y hogares personales. Cada escuela o academia se colocó en una unidad de vivienda separada, y luego se dividieron en otros grupos, por edad y finalmente por género. Intentar ver cualquiera de las otras escuelas estaba estrictamente prohibido. Cualquiera que rompa las reglas será descalificado sin perjuicio.</p>
<p>Entonces, eso significaba que James y Sirius iban a estar compartiendo habitación con un muy cauteloso Severus Snape, mientras que Lily y Jasmine rezaban para que no pasara nada terrible durante la noche en la habitación de los niños para disuadir sus posibilidades de llevar a casa una victoria para su escuela. .</p>
<p>- ¿Crees que le harán algo a Severus? - Lily susurró antes de que intentaran acostarse para pasar la noche. Las camas eran estrechas y tenían edredones largos y gruesos en la parte superior con adornos de calefacción para mantener el frío fuera.</p>
<p>Jasmine resopló mientras se ponía cómoda </p>
<p>- Si saben lo que es bueno para ellos, no tocarán ni un pelo de la cabeza de Severus. Necesitamos todas las oportunidades que podamos tener contra las otras escuelas mañana.</p>
<p>Lily murmuró algo en voz baja antes de meterse en sus mantas. Jasmine tenía la sensación de que Lily no dormiría mucho esta noche, pero no iba a comentar al respecto. Todos lidiaron con los nervios de una manera diferente.</p>
<p>Jasmine se recostó en su cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Estiró su visión rúnica a través de la pared más cercana a ella, donde se suponía que los chicos debían estar durmiendo, solo para asegurarse de que no se estaban matando entre sí. Para su sorpresa, todos parecían estar en la cama, no uno frente al otro, pero sin asesinarse entre sí. Severus estaba en el extremo derecho, acurrucado sobre sí mismo y lo más lejos posible de James y Sirius. Los dos Merodeadores parecían estar durmiendo. Quizás habían estado despiertos toda la noche anterior como Lily y se durmieron en el momento en que sus cabezas golpearon sus almohadas.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jasmine se permitiera relajarse y caer en un sueño ligero.</p>
<p>Soñó con la sonrisa malvada de la muerte contra su rostro pálido, prometiendo nada más que problemas en su futuro cercano.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>La arena era una gran estructura romana y tenía suficientes asientos para adaptarse a los duelistas e instructores de las doce escuelas diferentes. Tenía capacidad para unas trescientas personas, sin mencionar la gran plataforma central que albergaría cada duelo debajo de las gradas. Pasó solo media hora antes de que los de séptimo comenzaran a batirse en duelo con los otros años superiores. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Jasmine por la similitud que tenía con el foso de duelo en el que había luchado durante años bajo el tierno cuidado de los Chesters. Los dedos de Jasmine se curvaron alrededor de la barandilla mientras miraba hacia el interior del pozo. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, su respiración comenzó a convertirse en pequeños jadeos cortos. Sintió una mano descansar en su brazo</p>
<p>- ¿Estás bien, Jazz? - James susurró, el grupo ya se había movido hacia sus asientos en las cubiertas superiores. Ella no tenía</p>
<p>Sirius estaba esperando junto a las escaleras, indicándoles que se apresuraran, había otra escuela que se dirigía hacia ellos y no se suponía que debían interactuar con ninguna de las otras escuelas hasta después de los duelos de mañana.</p>
<p>Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero sintió a James apretar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y mover sus piernas apenas respondiendo hacia adelante. Cuando llegó a Sirius, le pasó un brazo por el otro hombro y la llevaron juntos hacia sus asientos. Flitwick le lanzó una mirada de preocupación, pero ella rechazó su preocupación.</p>
<p>Cuanto menos supiera, mejor. No necesitaba que alguien más se preocupara por ella. James y Sirius iban a ser un problema suficiente.</p>
<p>Puso la cabeza entre las rodillas y respiró hondo. Este no era el foso de duelo de Chesters, sin importar las imágenes que aparecieran ante sus ojos. Había visto cosas mucho más traumatizantes en sus vidas pasadas, no iba a dejar que esto se interpusiera en su vida diaria. Incluso si fue notablemente similar al trauma constante que sufrió su anfitrión durante años. Sus recuerdos compartidos eran inquietantes, pero nada que ella no pudiera manejar.</p>
<p>Jasmine quería llevar a casa una victoria para Hogwarts y hacer que Dumbledore la felicitara. Quería verlo ahogarse con sus palabras mientras lo hacía con toda la satisfacción que podía reunir.</p>
<p>- ¿Vas a estar bien, Jazz? - Sirius preguntó cuando Flitwick no estaba mirando, ya que su profesor de encantamientos estaba de un humor tenso mientras instruía a sus de séptimo año sobre el orden de salida. El ritmo cardíaco de Jasmine solo estaba disminuyendo.</p>
<p>Ella asintió con la cabeza, tomando otra respiración profunda. </p>
<p>- Estaré bien. Solo tengo algunos pensamientos desagradables.</p>
<p>James maldijo en voz baja en voz baja y se pasó una mano por el pelo, para disgusto de Lily. Sin embargo, ella no lo llamó, estaba observando a Jasmine de cerca. Jasmine supuso que debía verse muy mal para que su compañera de cuarto no prestara atención a los horribles hábitos de James. </p>
<p>- Mamá y yo deberíamos haber pensado en esto. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer este Jazz?</p>
<p>Ella lo miró lo mejor que pudo cuando sintió ganas de desmayarse en el acto.</p>
<p>Odiaba cuando se olvidaba de respirar.</p>
<p>- Por supuesto, voy a seguir adelante con esto. No dejaré que lo que me pasó controle mis emociones. Me alegro de que nuestros duelos sean más tarde en la noche. Solo necesito ver algunos. Las reglas son muy diferente a lo que fui sometido. Solo necesito ver que esto no es lo que me obligaron a hacer durante años. Luego, en unas horas, volaré al pobre idiota contra el que estoy luchando en el más cercano pared y ganar.</p>
<p>La arena solo estaba iluminada alrededor de la plataforma, dejando los asientos bastante oscuros. A nadie se le permitió ver a ninguno de los duelistas de las otras escuelas. Se suponía que debían mantener a sus participantes lo más secretos posible para los mejores duelos posibles. No fue tan divertido cuando los participantes sabían con quién se batían en duelo con mucha anticipación. Aparentemente, la preparación con anticipación fue menospreciada en este circuito escolar. Era una práctica desconocida para Jasmine, quien siempre había sabido quién se batía en duelo al menos con una semana de anticipación para prepararse para sus combates.</p>
<p>Flitwick le había mostrado a Jasmine la lista de escuelas que vendrían hace una semana, con la vana esperanza de poder contarle algo sobre los duelistas de cada área, si hubiera conocido a alguien de esas escuelas durante su tiempo en cautiverio. . La pregunta era extremadamente personal y un poco fuera de lugar, pero, de nuevo, esta era la reputación de Flitwick en juego, y al diablo con el decoro, necesitaba respuestas. Jasmine no había podido darle demasiada información. Realmente no había conocido a nadie de las escuelas estadounidenses que asistiera. Hubo bastantes diferentes en los Estados Unidos, Canadá, América del Sur y Central. En su línea de tiempo original, había conocido a personas, muchas brujas y magos que provenían de ellos, y todos habían sido extremadamente exitosos en sus respectivos campos.</p>
<p>Sin duda, sus oponentes iban a ser duros, incluso si tuvieran la misma edad. Los duelos no habían sido una prioridad principal en el plan de estudios de Hogwarts en algún tiempo. Jasmine esperaba poder ganar sus partidos y llevar a casa una victoria para Hogwarts. Tenía bastantes vidas valiosas de maleficios, maldiciones, maleficios, hechizos y hechizos de transfiguración en su repertorio.</p>
<p>Un silencio cayó sobre el estadio cuando la alineación apareció en una pequeña pantalla mágicamente conjurada. Los concursantes se colocaron en un gran grupo, cada uno contra una escuela rival. Ninguna escuela haría frente a otra hasta la segunda ronda, que sería el cuadro de ganadores mañana. Los duelos comenzaron poco después de eso y cuanto más querían, más relajada se volvía Jasmine. No se parecían en nada a lo que había experimentado con los Chester. Había poca o ninguna sangre y no había armas además del lanzamiento de hechizos. No fue tan emocionante como los duelos en boxes a los que estaba acostumbrada, pero fue un cambio agradable.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, a Jasmine le resultó fácil darse cuenta de que los estudiantes de Hogwarts eran promedio entre las otras escuelas. Durmstrang fue especialmente fuerte, así como dos escuelas norteamericanas, Ilvermorny y una escuela menos conocida de Dakota del Sur, fueron muchos de los magos nativos americanos a los que asistieron en América del Norte. Jasmine estaba segura de que el locutor estaba pronunciando mal el nombre de su escuela a propósito porque cada vez se decía de manera diferente, y los estudiantes que asistían simplemente miraban al locutor antes de comenzar su duelo con una fiereza que Jasmine admiraba.</p>
<p>Hogwarts se ubicó en el quinto lugar en la clasificación general entre las doce escuelas, al menos, eso es lo que sintió Jasmine. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían vencido a un montón de otras escuelas, pero nadie había logrado llegar a las cuatro mejores escuelas. Tendrían otra oportunidad de volver a batirse en duelo mañana por el grupo de ganadores, por lo que al menos todavía había una pequeña posibilidad de ganar.</p>
<p>- ¡De quinto año, de esta manera! Es hora de que te pongas en fila.</p>
<p>Jasmine se calentó unos minutos mientras Flitwick explicaba lo que iba a pasar. La batalla no se decidiría hasta que alguien no pudiera levantarse y apuntarse con la varita. Esto fue mucho más preferido que lo que se usó Jasmine. Preferiría no tener que casi matar a su oponente para que la batalla se detuviera.</p>
<p>Jasmine estaba programada para ser la última, y notó que mucha escuela había dejado a sus duelistas más fuertes para más tarde entre paréntesis. Sin embargo, Flitwick tenía a Severus en duelo primero y él era el segundo más fuerte, por lo que se preguntó qué estaba haciendo su profesor.</p>
<p>Fueron conducidos a una pequeña habitación que daría a la plataforma. La habitación en sí era pequeña, con suficiente espacio para que todos se sentaran. Jasmine optó por estirarse en el suelo mientras esperaba su turno. Cada escuela tenía una entrada diferente para mantener el mayor anonimato posible. Una pequeña luz verde aparecería sobre la puerta cuando se suponía que los duelistas entrarían al pozo.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso cuando comenzaron los duelos, pero fue molesto notar que Jasmine no podía ver a sus compañeros de equipo en duelo ya que la cortina estaba diseñada para bloquear toda vista de la plataforma. Tenía que confiar en el locutor para saber qué estaba pasando a menos de cinco metros de ella.</p>
<p>Severus terminó en duelo contra una joven de una escuela italiana cerca de Roma. Por lo que podía oír detrás del área con cortinas, estaba ganando. Aparentemente, estaba demasiado a la defensiva por su propio bien. Hubo una fuerte explosión y un grito ahogado, pero Severus regresó a la sala de espera con una sonrisa en su rostro. </p>
<p>- Uno de sus hechizos fracasó y estuvo a punto de explotar.</p>
<p>Esa fue una victoria para Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Sirius fue el siguiente. Antes de salir, Jasmine lo agarró del antebrazo. </p>
<p>- Ataca, Sirius - le dijo. Asintió y salió. Terminó batiéndose en duelo contra un estudiante de España. Ella podía escucharlo lanzar varios maleficios y maldiciones, no se molestó en jugar con su enemigo y fue directo a la garganta, lo que le valió una rápida victoria. Jasmine deseó haberlo visto. James le dio una palmada en la espalda a su mejor amigo.</p>
<p>Dos victorias.</p>
<p>James salió a continuación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer, estaba en contra de uno de los estudiantes de la escuela de Dakota del Sur. Podía escuchar al locutor alabando el uso creativo de la transfiguración por parte de James, pero luego hubo un grito y un ruido sordo que resonó en las paredes a su alrededor. Flitwick regresó a la habitación con la forma inconsciente de James flotando detrás de él. Su primo tenía un gran corte en la cabeza y su brazo estaba doblado en un ángulo extraño. Jasmine no se sorprendería si tuviera una costilla rota o dos.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué pasó? - Lily preguntó mientras ella y Sirius se cernían sobre la forma inmóvil de James. Jasmine se quedó donde estaba, no queriendo interponerse en su camino. Una matrona se acercaba a su prima. Ella los acompañó a trabajar en él.</p>
<p>- Él subestimó a su oponente. El chico al que se enfrentó es sordo, así que se volvió arrogante. Siempre le advierto sobre eso en la práctica. El chico tiene una maldición increíble. Aparentemente, tiene un gemelo que ganó una batalla antes utilizando tácticas similares.</p>
<p>Lily se veía visiblemente conmocionada mientras veía a la enfermera curar a James. No había habido tantos accidentes o lesiones mientras practicaban en Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Su compañera de cuarto tragó saliva antes de que Flitwick la llevara a su duelo. Lily había sido emparejada con un estudiante de Ilvermorny. Parecían ser los favoritos para ganar y por la forma en que Lily estaba actuando cuando salió, tendrían razón. Llegó dos minutos después, magullada y sangrando por un feo corte en el brazo de su varita.</p>
<p>Fueron dos derrotas y dos victorias.</p>
<p>Jasmine fue la última en salir. En realidad, fue el último duelo del día. Tuvo que esperar una buena hora antes de que Flitwick la acompañara a salir. James, que acababa de despertarse, le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda.</p>
<p>Salió a la plataforma con la cabeza en alto. Las luces mágicamente conjuradas la golpearon. No podía ver a nadie en las gradas en sombras. Jasmine vio a su oponente en el otro extremo de la plataforma y se quedó sin aliento. Había una mata familiar de cabello rubio en el otro lado. Era una cara que no había pensado que volvería a ver.</p>
<p>Era su viejo amigo Mikhail. Había estado en su circuito de duelo durante la mayor parte de los cinco años. Él había sido uno de los niños del sótano que ella había liberado. Euphemia le había mostrado una lista de todos los niños que se habían reunido con sus familias. Los dos habían sido buenos amigos e incluso mejores rivales durante los duelos en boxes. Iba a ser un duelo de rencor para todas las edades. Jasmine aún no había perdido ante él, pero tenía bastantes cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo que él mismo había causado.</p>
<p>Jasmine conocía su estilo de duelo, era agresivo, explosivo y apasionado, todo lo que debe abarcar un buen duelista ruso. Su defecto fatal fue siempre su tobillo izquierdo, que protegió con fiereza. Ella lo había hecho añicos personalmente durante uno de los partidos.</p>
<p>Hicieron una reverencia con una facilidad practicada que dos de quince años no deberían haber dominado e inmediatamente comenzaron a dispararse malévolos maleficios y maldiciones entre ellos. No hubo forma de contenerse y era más que probable que fuera la primera vez que Flitwick había visto a Jasmine luchar seriamente contra alguien. Sabía que era mejor no subestimar a Mikhail. Él era fuerte y se sentiría muy insultado si ella traía algo que no fuera lo mejor a una pelea con él.</p>
<p>Honestamente, más de una de las maldiciones que estaban usando podría enviar a alguien directamente a St. Mungos. Este fue probablemente el primer duelo real que la audiencia había visto en todo el día. Eran dos luchadores profesionales que se atacaban con una fuerza que no existían muchas novedades en dos personas tan jóvenes. Ni siquiera escuchó la voz del locutor mientras peleaban. Era solo ella contra Mikhail.</p>
<p>Esto era familiar, algo a lo que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado.</p>
<p>Jasmine se protegió contra un hechizo explosivo que rebotó en ella y rompió parte de la barandilla en pedazos.</p>
<p>Ella le puso un corte en la espalda que él evitó con la piel de los dientes, el suelo cerca de su pierna no tuvo tanta suerte y se rompió en tiras.</p>
<p>Otra poderosa maldición se acercó a ella y la esquivó justo a tiempo.</p>
<p>Jasmine le lanzó una maldición danzante, solo para que saltara fuera del camino.</p>
<p>Ella se agachó bajo el aturdidor que le envió.</p>
<p>Pasaron cinco o seis minutos antes de que Jasmine atrapara una abertura y enviara un hechizo adormecedor hacia el tobillo izquierdo derecho de Mikhail, ya que iba a dar un paso atrás con él. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento, lo que le dejó a Jasmine el tiempo suficiente para atar su cuerpo mientras corría hacia él, esquivando múltiples maldiciones mientras caía. Su varita estuvo en su garganta en un instante. El sudor rodaba por su cuello, Mikhail tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando el rugido de la multitud llegó a sus oídos.</p>
<p>-  <em>Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me pusiste de espaldas. Aquí pensé que habría ganado este torneo sin competencia</em> - le habló en su código roto alemán y ruso que habían dominado a lo largo de los años - <em>Es bueno verte viva, Jasmine</em> .</p>
<p>Ella sonrió y tiró de él en una demostración de buen espíritu deportivo. </p>
<p><em>- Es bueno verte también. Me alegro de que nada haya cambiado desde nuestro último duelo</em> - respondió con una sonrisa -<em>Te veré mañana durante la gala</em>.</p>
<p>Jasmine le dio un breve asentimiento antes de volverse hacia la sala de alineación. Flitwick estaba cerca de la puerta, con la boca abierta.</p>
<p>Jasmine se encogió de hombros. </p>
<p>- ¿Tada?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 𝟬𝟯𝟬.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasmine fue escoltada de regreso a las habitaciones de Hogwarts con más fuerza de la que pensó que era necesaria. La mano de Flitwick estaba agarrando su hombro lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar un hematoma... Tenía que parecer un poco extraño, él era una cabeza más bajo que ella.</p>
<p>Aparentemente, Tada no fue la respuesta correcta a su demostración de destreza en el duelo. No era como si pudiera hacer todo lo posible con los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Se habrían lesionado y ella no necesitaba que todos sus talentos se mostraran a los futuros seguidores del querido Tom.</p>
<p>Su profesor de encantos la estaba mirando. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? No era como si pudiera decirle que todos los presentes no eran un desafío para ella. Bueno ... ella podría, pero eso no terminaría bien. Amaba a su equipo de duelo, pero ninguno de ellos tenía una oportunidad contra ella, no con otras nueve vidas que valía la pena conocer en su cabeza.</p>
<p>- Bueno, puedo entender por qué parecías tan terriblemente aburrido durante la mayoría de nuestras prácticas en Hogwarts - se quejó Flitwick después de que se ubicaron en el espacio común de quinto año. Los chicos estaban con ellos, Severus sentado junto a Lily en el suelo, sus piernas rozándose entre sí. James necesitaba ser vigilado más a fondo por cualquier herida persistente, así que, naturalmente, Sirius estaba encima de él y Flitwick quería tener una pequeña charla con sus estudiantes más jóvenes. Habían obtenido los mejores resultados de todos los equipos de Hogwarts.</p>
<p>El próximo iría a los años superiores.</p>
<p>Jasmine sospechaba que iba a resumirlos.</p>
<p>- No es que estuviera aburrido ... simplemente decepcionado.</p>
<p>- Si el talento de duelo al que estás acostumbrado estaba al mismo nivel que el joven al que te enfrentaste, entonces puedo ver por qué.</p>
<p>Jasmine asintió brevemente. </p>
<p>- Sí, bueno, Mikhail y yo éramos rivales amistosos dentro de nuestro circuito - respondió, jugando con la punta de un mechón de cabello rebelde.</p>
<p>- Espera, ¿era uno de los chicos del ring de duelo? - Preguntó James, con la ceja levantada y los ojos ligeramente desenfocados. Parecía más alerta ahora que hace unos minutos. Le habían dado algunas pociones para el dolor bastante fuertes para reparar sus huesos rotos.</p>
<p>Flitwick chasqueó los dedos, atrayendo su atención hacia él. </p>
<p>- Ahora no es el momento de estar cotilleando. Solo quería felicitarlos a todos por hacer lo mejor que pudieron hoy. Algunos lo hicieron mucho mejor que otros, pero ustedes fueron el mejor grupo de estudiantes de Hogwarts hoy. Tres de ustedes llegaron a la final. . La competencia va a ser feroz mañana. Los entrenadores han visto lo que cada escuela ha traído. Nuestros principales desafíos serán de esa pequeña escuela en Dakota del Sur y Durmstrang, cada uno tiene cuatro de sus cinco estudiantes todavía en la final. Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos perdió a un valioso duelista en las últimas rondas, y algunos de sus ganadores están lesionados de alguna manera, estarán doloridos por la mañana, la magia no puede arreglar todo de la noche a la mañana. Quiero que descanses. esta noche, mañana será aún más difícil.</p>
<p>- ¡Eras un ejército de brujas, Jazz! - Sirius exclamó en el segundo en que la puerta se cerró detrás de su profesor de encantamientos. Pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de James - Prongs y yo encantamos la pared transparente para verte en acción. Merlín, no decepcionaste.</p>
<p>Jasmine podía sentir que su rostro se calentaba un poco. ¿Habían visto eso?</p>
<p>- Gracias. Todos lo hicieron bastante bien en su primera vez en un duelo en un torneo - respondió. Se dio cuenta de que James apartó la mirada y miró hacia la pared del fondo.</p>
<p>- Sí, bueno, no todos tenemos experiencia en este tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo lo manejaste? - Lily gimió frotándose el cuello, que parecía un poco rígido.</p>
<p>Jasmine parpadeó. Debían estar cansados si estaban haciendo ese tipo de preguntas. </p>
<p>- No me dieron muchas opciones al respecto. Si no lo hubiera hecho bien, me habrían matado. También sugeriría calentar antes de salir a la plataforma. Si no está acostumbrado a la actividad extenuante, correr el duelo va a hacer que tus músculos se tensen algo horrible - advirtió Jasmine, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Lily y Severus. James y Sirius eran jugadores de quidditch extremadamente activos y tramposos en general, estaban muy en forma.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo está tu cabeza, Prongs? - Preguntó Sirius mientras su mejor amigo intentaba mantenerse despierto. James había estado cabeceando de nuevo. Necesitaba estar despierto al menos una hora más antes de que los curanderos lo autorizaran a descansar bien. Las conmociones cerebrales eran peligrosas, incluso en el mundo mágico.</p>
<p>- Se siente como si me hubieran aplastado la cabeza con una bludger varias veces, Pads - siseó James mientras se apoyaba en el sofá con un suspiro. Su cabeza debe haber estado latiendo. Jasmine casi podía ver cómo se acortaba la mecha del temperamento de James con solo responder la pregunta de Sirius. No necesitaban una pelea para estallar.</p>
<p>Jasmine sabía que sus heridas tenían que estar matándolo, lo que solo empeoraba las cosas. La poción que le dieron estaba sucia y lastimada mientras reparaban sus huesos y órganos. Sin mencionar que perdió su partido. James Potter fue muchas cosas, pero nunca ha sido un perdedor elegante. Eso era algo que había sabido durante toda su vida.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué pensaste de las otras escuelas? - Preguntó Jasmine, alejando la conversación de las lesiones bastante extensas de James. Ella no quería que él rompiera y causara una discusión. Comenzaría uno solo para distraerse del dolor que estaba sintiendo.</p>
<p>- Mi oponente no fue tan difícil, aunque por lo que entiendo, la escuela a la que me enfrenté está al final de la clasificación en todas las disciplinas - respondió Severus, con un ceño pensativo adornando su rostro. Jasmine podía comprender su frustración. Severus no tenía idea de lo que vendría mañana. Sería el mejor descansado de los tres, pero también el más inexperto. Los competidores restantes fueron feroces. Se enfrentarían a oponentes mucho más fuertes por la mañana y solo habría breves descansos entre múltiples partidos. Se pondría a prueba la resistencia de Severus.</p>
<p>Sirius se encogió de hombros, su pelo desgreñado cubriendo sus ojos. </p>
<p>- El mío tampoco fue tan especial. Su trabajo con la varita fue irregular, y estuvieron temblando durante la mayor parte del duelo. Sin mencionar que nunca se movieron realmente de su posición inicial, que fue una de las primeras lecciones que tú y Flitwick nos enseñó - relató, tirando del dobladillo de su túnica. Jasmine les había prendido fuego para hacer algo durante su primera lección privada con los Merodeadores.</p>
<p>Parecía que no lo había olvidado.</p>
<p>Jasmine miró a su prima a continuación. Se había enfrentado a un estudiante de la escuela estadounidense en Dakota del Sur. James suspiró, </p>
<p>- Mi oponente era sordo, nos lo explicaron a Flitwick y a mí antes de que comenzara el duelo. Su entrenador necesitaba pararse en nuestro lado del ring para señalar cuándo hacer una reverencia. Todo su hechizo es no verbal, por lo que fue Era casi imposible saber qué hechizos se acercaban antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Era tan rápido de pies que, sin importar lo que le hiciera al área a su alrededor, estaba dos pasos por delante de mí. Su forma era diferente a cualquier cosa que yo había leído o visto alguna vez - explicó James, mientras trataba de contar todo lo que sucedió durante su duelo, y Jasmine pudo verlo esforzándose por recordar los detalles más finos mientras se frotaba las sienes.</p>
<p>Jasmine pensó que estaba hablando del estilo nativo de América, antes de que los colonos de otras naciones europeas se hicieran cargo. Era un estilo de duelo muy distintivo que solo había visto una o dos veces en toda su vida. </p>
<p>- Me imagino que no lo harías. Si la escuela está en el área que creo que está, entonces ha existido más tiempo que Hogwarts y sus estilos de enseñanza se habrían transmitido de generación en generación de estudiantes allí. Lo sé. un montón de brujas y magos que se establecieron en Estados Unidos cerraron muchas de las escuelas originales. Me alegro de que podamos ver este tipo de estilo de duelo - explicó Jasmine, esperando que James y Sirius supieran algo sobre la colonia. historia mágica para entender a qué se dirigía.</p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿quieres que aprovechemos esta oportunidad de aprendizaje? - Preguntó Lily, con la ceja levantada mientras se sentaba contra el sofá, su cabello rojo comenzaba a caerse de la trenza de esta mañana y se pegaba a los cojines debido a la electricidad estática. Sus ojos se cerraban de vez en cuando. La pobre chica estaba agotada, al igual que el resto de ellos, pero se mantenían despiertos para averiguar qué hacer a continuación y asegurarse de que James no muriera mientras dormía.</p>
<p>Jasmine levantó las manos. Podía sentir su temperamento llegando a un punto crítico. </p>
<p>- Algo ... quiero que tomes el torneo como una experiencia de aprendizaje, pero creo que todos podrían deberse con un poco de cultura fuera del Reino Unido. No has llegado a experimentar todos estos diferentes estilos de duelos. es ganar y perder .</p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿quieres que lo pasemos bien charlando con la gente que nos golpeó hasta la mierda? - James cuestionó, con los puños cerrados.</p>
<p>Jasmine asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar que la actitud de su prima le impidiera responder. </p>
<p>- Es mejor así. Si estás amargado por cada pérdida, nunca avanzarás en el duelo. Se trata de aprender de tus lesiones y usar cada cicatriz como un recordatorio de cómo no te moviste lo suficientemente rápido o no usaste el hechizo de escudo que habías perforado cientos de veces. Nunca es tu oponente el culpable de tu pérdida, a menos que haya hecho trampa. Así que déjalo ir, James - le ordenó Jasmine, y pudo verlo pelear consigo mismo. Nunca fue de los que se echaron atrás ante un desafío y odiaba perder.</p>
<p>Era atrapar al soplón o morir en el intento con él.</p>
<p>- Bien, tal vez esa fiesta posterior que lanzarán después del torneo será divertida, y podré hablar con el tipo que me pateó el trasero - su oponente era sordo ... James pareció recordar eso y fruncir el ceño - o que alguien traduzca ...</p>
<p>Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y Lily dejó escapar una pequeña risa, lo que provocó que una sonrisa bastante grande apareciera en el rostro de James. No todos los días hacías reír a Lily Evans.</p>
<p>- Incluso disfrutas de la derrota, Potter, qué arrogante, no es de extrañar que perdieras - se burló Severus, golpeando la mesa con la mano lo suficientemente fuerte como para que James se sacudiera y se agarrara la cabeza. Bueno, eso no fue inesperado, pero Jasmine estaba bastante decepcionada con Severus por pelear.</p>
<p>- Lo entiendo, Snape, perdí. No hay necesidad de frotarlo - espetó James, su mano derecha yendo hacia su varita y la izquierda todavía acunando su cabeza.</p>
<p>Severus se puso de pie, su varita en la mano, apuntando hacia James. Jasmine supuso que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Potter? De nosotros dos, al menos puedo manejarme en un duelo sin terminar de espaldas.</p>
<p>Sirius estaba en el rostro de Severus en un instante. </p>
<p>- ¿Quieres poner ese galeón donde está tu boca? Gané mi duelo con bastante facilidad y te he estado maldiciendo durante años.</p>
<p>Jasmine honestamente no tenía idea de cómo arreglar esto. No podía ponerse del lado de ninguno de ellos, terminaría en una lluvia de hechizos de cualquier manera, sin mencionar que podría arruinar su neutralidad con cualquiera de las familias si escogía un lado.</p>
<p>Antes de que el merodeador o Jasmine pudieran responder, Lily se puso de pie, se acercó a Severus y le tocó el pecho con el dedo índice.</p>
<p>Maldita sea, esto no podría ser peor.</p>
<p>Tenía las manos en las caderas y parecía enojada. Alguien iba a tener un oído. Jasmine estaba contenta de que no fuera ella.</p>
<p>- Sev, eso estuvo fuera de lugar.</p>
<p>¿Qué?</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? - Dijo Sirius, boquiabierto. Los ojos de James estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa, aunque eso también podría haber sido por la conmoción cerebral.</p>
<p>La cara de Severus estaba sonrojada, obviamente tampoco era lo que esperaba que Lily dijera. La pelirroja empujó hacia adelante independientemente. </p>
<p>- Sé que todos hemos sido rivales en la sala en un momento u otro. Estamos en un equipo ahora, y las pequeñas diferencias no nos ayudarán a ganar mañana. Sí, Potter perdió, también lo hizo. I. Ninguno de los dos estamos disfrutando de ningún tipo de derrota. Leí la lista de lesiones que recibió y tiene suerte de que no lo hayan hospitalizado. No necesitamos pelear.</p>
<p>James todavía estaba apoyado en el sofá, con los ojos un poco vidriosos. La última hora que necesitaba para permanecer despierto estaba llegando a su fin. El pobre pudo dormir en unos minutos. </p>
<p>- Predica, Evans, pero precisa - respondió Sirius antes de volverse hacia Severus - Mira, Sniv-Snape. Si nos lastimamos el uno al otro entonces tendremos que lidiar con Jasmine, quien, por alguna razón impía, nos quiere a todos. No me gusta perder tampoco y preferiría que no fuiste un idiota para mi amigo.</p>
<p>Parecía herir físicamente a Sirius decir eso, podía ver las gotas de sudor formándose en su frente mientras se sentaba con los brazos cruzados, siempre el heredero molesto. Severus no parecía estar de humor para retirarse y solo le dio a Lily una mirada de traición. </p>
<p>- ¿Estás del lado de ellos? ¡Los odias! - Severus gritó, señalando a los Merodeadores, sus manos apuntando a un James que se desvanecía rápidamente.</p>
<p>Lily dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Jasmine no estaba segura de si se trataba de una conversación que deberían haber tenido en público. </p>
<p>- Sev, aunque no puedo soportar la forma en que habían intimidado a los estudiantes en el pasado, este año realmente no se han metido con nadie. Por supuesto, han estado haciendo bromas, pero son divertidas e inofensivas. esa sonrisa en tu cara, Black- Han comenzado a crecer... tanto como se podía esperar... - refunfuñó hacia el final.</p>
<p>James tenía una mano sobre su corazón. </p>
<p>- Evans, no tenía idea de que te sintieras así - le dijo, moviendo las pestañas hacia ella y Sirius se rió.</p>
<p>Jasmine resistió el impulso de darle un puñetazo y se frotó las sienes. </p>
<p>- Es un día triste cuando Sirius es el maduro. Severus, sé que estos dos son unos idiotas la mayor parte del tiempo - Sirius soltó un pequeño grito antes de que Jasmine lo silenciara con una sola mirada - Y, lo que te pusieron durante los últimos cuatro años de escolaridad tuvo que haber sido atroz, pero intentar dividirnos cuando todos estamos en el mismo equipo parece un poco contraproducente.</p>
<p>Severus se burló y comenzó a levantarse, pero James se movió para estar en una posición más erguida y se volvió para mirar a Severus. </p>
<p>- Mira, Snape, este año me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas muy duras sobre mí. Sé que pedir perdón no va a compensar lo que he hecho, pero atacarme no va a cambiar nada en el pasado. No vamos a apuntar a ti, nunca más.</p>
<p>Eso hizo que el Slytherin se detuviera en seco. </p>
<p>- No quiero tu caridad.</p>
<p>Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. </p>
<p>- No seas un idiota. Nadie se compadece de ti. Solo estamos cambiando nuestras bromas.</p>
<p>Jasmine ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que planeaban para la escuela a continuación. Sin duda sería interesante, pero una gran distracción y totalmente innecesaria. </p>
<p>- No te dejes atrapar - advirtió Jasmine con un cariñoso giro de ojos.</p>
<p>James se dejó caer contra el sofá cuando el reloj dio las diez. </p>
<p>- Ahora, llevemos a Prongs a la cama antes de que se desmaye - dijo Sirius ayudando a James hacia su habitación. Su primo apenas se sostenía.</p>
<p>Lily y Severus estaban hablando en voz baja entre ellos, así que Jasmine los dejó en paz y decidió irse a la cama ella misma. Mañana iba a tener un día largo.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 𝟬𝟯𝟭.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El segundo día de duelo comenzó de manera similar al primero. Los de séptimo año comenzaron sus partidos y terminaron sin victoria en Hogwarts. Jasmine pensó que su pobre desempeño era bastante vergonzoso. El equipo había sido diezmado por las otras escuelas. Ninguno de los estudiantes llegó a la segunda ronda. Durmstrang y ambas escuelas estadounidenses encabezaron el podio.</p>
<p>A los de sexto año les fue un poco mejor, aunque solo sea gracias a un estudiante. Pandora terminó entre los tres primeros, ganando la primera medalla del evento de Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Cada duelo era feroz y era obvio que a medida que avanzaban los partidos, los estudiantes se volvían cada vez más descuidados con cada intento de contraataque. La magia era descontrolada y algo peligrosa, sin mencionar que estaban muertos al final de los eventos. Jasmine se sorprendió de que aún no hubieran tenido peleas a puñetazos. Haría que declarar al ganador fuera mucho más fácil si simplemente golpearan al otro luchador y terminaran las paradas mágicamente agotadas. Al menos agregaría algo de sabor a la mañana.</p>
<p>La escuela de Dakota del Sur realmente parecía tener algo que demostrar en estos partidos. No retenían nada y habían estado entre los tres primeros en todas las ubicaciones del podio. El locutor no estaba del todo contento, el trasero, pero Jasmine disfrutaba viendo los diferentes estilos de trabajo de varita que entraban en todos y cada uno de los estilos que llevaban a los partidos. El trabajo de la varita era más una extensión de ellos mismos que cualquier otra cosa, y su magia era poderosa, pensó que podrían no usar varitas durante el entrenamiento primario, lo cual era fascinante, si su corazonada era correcta.</p>
<p>No era frecuente que Jasmine o Harriet aprendieran cosas nuevas como esta. Las oportunidades únicas en la vida eran todavía muy raras, incluso para alguien que había vivido tantas vidas como Jasmine.</p>
<p>Suspiró mientras observaba a uno de los estudiantes de Dakota transfigurar a su oponente en una jaula y terminar el partido.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los quintos años restantes regresaran a la arena. Lily y James se quedaron en las gradas. Jasmine solo esperaba que no comenzara una pelea entre ellos mientras ella no estuviera allí para mediar. Fueron conducidos a la misma sala de ladrillos que el día anterior, era tan espartano como ayer, con solo una cortina que hacía de puerta y tres sillas. Lo único diferente fue el ambiente. Atrás quedó la emoción del día anterior. Con dos de sus tres miembros desaparecidos, parecía que Sirius y Severus se estaban tomando las cosas un poco más en serio. Flitwick tenía la cabeza asomando por la cortina hablando con los oficiales sobre la orden de duelo de la noche, lo que finalmente se convirtió en él dejando la habitación por completo. Sirius estaba saltando de un pie a otro, imitando a medias un trabajo de varita contra la pared del fondo. Severus jugueteaba con el dobladillo de su túnica con los dedos, murmurando lo que sonaba como ingredientes de pociones en voz baja, mirando a cualquier parte menos a Sirius. Jasmine se estaba estirando en el suelo pasando por algunos escenarios diferentes para sus próximos duelos.</p>
<p>No podía decir que estaba nerviosa. Esta no era una situación de vida o muerte, era solo una competencia. </p>
<p>- ¿Por qué Flitwick tarda tanto? - Preguntó Sirius, alejándose de la pared y hacia Jasmine, que estaba en el centro de la habitación.</p>
<p>- No estoy seguro. Algo debe haber pasado con uno de la escuela para que los jueces llamen a nuestro entrenador - respondió ella, poniéndose de pie.</p>
<p>Jasmine se preguntó si alguien rompió las reglas. Estos funcionarios parecían tener pautas muy estrictas sobre la fraternización con otras escuelas. No sería demasiado difícil para un estudiante demasiado entusiasta vagar por un territorio ilegal ... o un estudiante bastante vengativo que intenta lastimar a la persona que lo golpeó el día anterior.</p>
<p>Pasaron otros quince minutos antes de que Flitwick volviera a entrar, con el rostro pálido como una sábana. </p>
<p>- Uno de los estudiantes de nuestro compañero competidor fue atacado anoche. Los de quinto año de Durmstrang han sido oficialmente descalificados de la competencia.</p>
<p>Bueno, eran cuatro competidores con los que no tendría que lidiar. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué escuela fue atacada y alguien resultó herido? - Preguntó Jasmine tratando de averiguar cuántas personas quedaban en el torneo.</p>
<p>- Era la escuela estadounidense más pequeña. Ninguno de los estadounidenses resultó herido. La única lesión fue el estudiante de Durmstrang que trató de evitar que sus compañeros de equipo dejaran su dormitorio. Todos los estadounidenses competirán hoy. La reunión fue para decidir si ambas escuelas Debería ser descalificado o no, ya que ambos técnicamente se encontraron con el otro.</p>
<p>Jasmine esperaba que fuera Mikhail quien intentara detenerlos. Siempre había sido del tipo honorable en sus duelos en el pasado.</p>
<p>- ¿Los jueces realmente no quieren que esa escuela estadounidense esté en el podio por tercera vez hoy? - Preguntó Severus, siempre el Slytherin y leyendo la situación. No estaba equivocado, eso era más o menos lo que Jasmine había imaginado que estaban tratando de hacer.</p>
<p>Flitwick asintió. </p>
<p>- Fue bastante unánime entre los entrenadores que se les debería permitir competir. No sería un duelo justo si solo quedaran siete competidores después de que una escuela trató de hacer trampa para conseguir la victoria.</p>
<p>Jasmine se encogió de hombros, con la túnica arremangada alrededor del cuello. Se había visto obligada a participar en duelos que tenían tramposos orquestando todo el combate. Este era el tipo de cosas que se podían esperar en los torneos de duelo. Los jueces no tenían mucho que decir en nada, por lo que tienen que comenzar algo para mantenerse relevantes.</p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿Cómo han cambiado las alineaciones? - Preguntó Sirius, empujando el tema de regreso al torneo. No es una mala elección ya que comenzarán pronto.</p>
<p>Flitwick se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Los hombros de su diminuto profesor cayeron. </p>
<p>- Afortunadamente, no. Estaban hablando de una batalla real, pero hubo demasiadas muertes causadas con aquellos que cambiaron de opinión - respondió con voz firme mientras su frustración lo abandonaba lentamente.</p>
<p>Jasmine se sintió pálida al pensar en una batalla real. Había estado en bastantes de esos en este cuerpo y había visto la Batalla de Hogwarts demasiadas veces en sus muchas vidas sin saber qué tipo de destrucción causaron ese tipo de peleas.</p>
<p>- ¿Quién va a estar en duelo primero?</p>
<p>Su profesor de encantos sonrió. </p>
<p>- Será el mismo orden que ayer. Si bien disfruto de la espontaneidad tanto como cualquier otra persona, siento que mantener las cosas igual desviará la competencia.</p>
<p>Independientemente, no fue como si tuvieran tiempo para prepararse. Honestamente, esto pareció agregar más drama a la noche que cualquier otra cosa. </p>
<p>- ¿Sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos o es un duelo a ciegas como el del día anterior? - Preguntó Severus, caminando lentamente hacia los dos Gryffindors.</p>
<p>Flitwick asintió. </p>
<p>- Estamos en contra de las dos escuelas estadounidenses. No conozco el orden, pero sé que estamos en contra de los estadounidenses.</p>
<p>Y contra los estadounidenses lo estaban.</p>
<p>Los partidos no tardaron en empezar. Severus fue el primero en salir, al igual que el día anterior y aunque no fue una victoria fácil, regresó a la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Jasmine le dio un choca esos cinco y lo observó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento en el asiento cerca de la puerta.</p>
<p>Sirius salió veinte minutos después. Su batalla se prolongó durante casi otra media hora. Los comentarios de los jueces fueron amortiguados por las cortinas y Jasmine sabía que era mejor no intentar jugar con el hechizo de los jueces. Podrían ser descalificados. Honestamente, tuvieron suerte de que nadie se hubiera enterado de que los Merodeadores vieron su partido el día anterior. Hubo un fuerte estallido y jadeos horrorizados de la multitud. Sirius regresó en una camilla flotante. Estaba completamente flácido y ensangrentado. Su brazo izquierdo tenía una quemadura de segundo grado en la piel desde la punta de los dedos hasta el codo. Su cabello estaba enmarañado con sangre que cubría uno de sus ojos. Debió haber dado una gran pelea. Flitwick entró detrás de su alumno. </p>
<p>- Él y su oponente se enfrentaron. Estaba luchando contra uno de los gemelos de la escuela de Dakota.</p>
<p>El heredero Black salió flotando de la habitación con dos enfermeras a cada lado y Flitwick siguiéndolo. Jasmine estaba sola al menos durante la próxima batalla.</p>
<p>Los gemelos habían sido un tema de discusión con Flitwick. Parecía que eran un dúo para observar, bueno, lo habían sido. Con Sirius eliminando a uno de ellos, sería mucho más fácil para Jasmine llegar a la final. Ella ganaría por su amigo caído.</p>
<p>Su partido fue unos cinco minutos después y estaba contra una chica de Ilvermorny. Ella no era nada especial y Jasmine la sacó con poco esfuerzo. No era tan buena como Mikhail, ni mucho menos. Era buena para su edad, pero no se acercaba al nivel que tendría que estar para vencer a Jasmine en un día cualquiera.</p>
<p>Entonces, Severus y Jasmine tuvieron que esperar a que comenzara la siguiente ronda. Quedaron seis estudiantes después de que terminaron los últimos partidos. Flitwick no había regresado antes de que comenzara la nueva ronda, por lo que un funcionario visitó su sala de espera y les dijo que serían el segundo y tercer partido. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el siguiente partido terminara con un fuerte golpe y un gemido contra la pared de quien había perdido.</p>
<p>Jasmine le dio un apretón en el hombro a Severus. </p>
<p>- Estarás bien. Te entrenaste para esto - le dijo con todo el ánimo que pudo reunir. Sirius era una animadora mucho mejor de lo que jamás sería, pero Jasmine puso un poco de esfuerzo para al menos parecer alentadora.</p>
<p>Su amigo de Slytherin asintió antes de subir a la plataforma. Jasmine se estaba estirando de nuevo cuando Flitwick entró silenciosamente en la habitación. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. </p>
<p>- ¿Estará bien Sirius? - Preguntó Jasmine mientras alcanzaba los dedos de los pies.</p>
<p>Ella los agarró mientras él respondía. </p>
<p>- Estará bien. Las lesiones se veían mucho peor de lo que realmente eran-</p>
<p>El suelo tembló bajo sus pies por un momento y Flitwick salió corriendo de la habitación y entró en la Plataforma. Eso no se había sentido natural para Jasmine. Un temblor de esa magnitud tendría que haber sido causado por alguien que estaba usando algún tipo de mejora mágica, lo cual estaba en contra de las reglas. Algunas runas que conocía podían hacer ese tipo de magia, pero eso estaba prohibido aquí. Podía escuchar los abucheos de la multitud. Parece que tampoco aprobaron el engaño.</p>
<p>Flitwick regresó con un Severus Snape apenas consciente. Jasmine se movió para ayudar a su profesora a llevarlo a los asientos contra la pared. </p>
<p>- Uno de los estudiantes italianos estaba usando un brazalete de runas encantadas para luchar. Severus rompió una de las cuentas, desenredando los hechizos y causando un terremoto menor y un poco de reacción de daño por hechizos. El joven será muy disciplinado y su escuela está ahora bajo revisión para ser suspendida junto con Durmstrang. Yo me ocuparé de Severus, tú sal a tu partido. No importa lo que pase, hoy has colocado una medalla para Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Jasmine luchó contra el impulso de burlarse. Ella no venía en tercer lugar.</p>
<p>Ella estaba en contra de otro estudiante de Ilvermorny. Ella lo despachó con la misma facilidad que la chica al principio del día. Jasmine se movió rápido y entró en el espacio personal del mago en unos segundos. Mientras él intentaba alejarse de ella, ella lo desarmó y lo tiró de la plataforma, terminando el partido antes de que comenzara. Si bien Jasmine no era fanática del uso de medios muggles para terminar los partidos, era mucho más fácil y menos costoso que usar su magia en exceso a largo plazo. Si hubiera estado prestando suficiente atención a con quién iba a batirse en duelo a continuación, sería el último de los gemelos que se había llevado a James.</p>
<p>Severus estaba sentado y coherente cuando regresó a la sala de espera poco iluminada. </p>
<p>- ¿Vas a estar bien? - Se volvió hacia ella, mirándolo, sus ojos enfocados, más que los de James el día anterior, así que al menos no tuvo una conmoción cerebral y su burla parecía estar en plena forma.</p>
<p>- Estará bien, Sra. Peverell - respondió Flitwick.</p>
<p>Ella podría haberlo adivinado ella misma.</p>
<p>- La mejor pregunta es ¿Cómo te sientes? Llegaste a la final.</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. </p>
<p>- Me siento bien, no demasiado cansado después de ninguno de los dos duelos, así que estoy bastante descansado. Sé que mi oponente no debería ser subestimado. ¿Sabes qué gemelo se enfrentará en la final?</p>
<p>Flitwick se tocó la barbilla mientras pensaba por un momento, más que probablemente volviendo a recordar qué estudiante casi mató a Sirius. </p>
<p>- Sería el gemelo que se llevó a James ayer.</p>
<p>Entonces el gemelo sordo. Sería difícil de seguir y esquivar los hechizos serían cálculos de última hora. No era como si Jasmine fuera tan llamativa con su hechizo. La mayoría de las veces susurraba hechizos en lugar de gritarlos como una niña.</p>
<p>No pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que la llamaran de nuevo. Su oponente era alto y de hombros anchos con piel oscura besada por el sol. Él estaba de espaldas a ella, señalándole algo a su entrenador, quien mientras era mayor, tenía músculos tensos a lo largo de sus brazos. Era bueno saber que este entrenador entrenaba a sus alumnos de la misma manera que él mismo.</p>
<p>Podía ver que el cabello largo de su oponente estaba recogido hacia atrás y lejos de su rostro, y había una especie de pendiente en su oreja izquierda que hacía que la runa debajo de sus ojos le picara cuando la miró por mucho tiempo. Ese era un objeto poderosamente encantado. Jasmine apostaría galeones a que el pendiente funcionaba de manera similar a la runa grabada en su piel, solo que más práctica y mucho menos bárbara de lo que le hicieron sus patrones. No llevaba túnicas convencionales, sino robustos cueros mágicamente protectores, más que probablemente una raza estadounidense de piel de dragón. Jasmine vestía personalmente piel de dragón debajo de su túnica medieval, fácil de mover y resistente a quemaduras y daño de hechizos.</p>
<p>Cuando el otro entrenador la vio parada al otro lado esperando, le indicó a su alumno que se diera la vuelta. La respiración de Jasmine casi se detuvo cuando vio sus ojos.</p>
<p>Eran del mismo marrón chocolate que había visto en las últimas diez vidas.</p>
<p>Él también tenía la misma maldita sonrisa de saberlo todo cuando la vio reconocerlo, el idiota. Oh, ella no podía esperar para devolverle los detalles cuando este torneo terminara.</p>
<p>Así fue como la Muerte decidió traer de vuelta a Theo. El bastardo le dio un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y golpes, muy parecido a Jasmine. Sin embargo, poner a Theo en un cuerpo sin voz era una cruel ironía. Theo era conocido por su lengua plateada y la Muerte lo silenció.</p>
<p>Jasmine escuchó la señal para ponerse en posición. Se puso en una postura correcta de duelo, una un poco más profunda que la que usaba con Mikhail. Theo era un duelista agresivo al que le encantaban los hechizos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y solía disfrutar usando una maldición explosiva modificada que podía causar una explosión menor. Se le había ocurrido durante la quinta vida de Jasmine.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera sabía el nombre que estaba usando en esta vida. Los locutores solo decían a qué escuela asistía cada estudiante. Los nombres no importaban, solo ganaban. Theo tomó su posición, su entrenador se apartó del camino. Su postura de duelo era más erguida y sus muñecas se inclinaban hacia él. Era diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver, pero estaba segura de que descubriría sus méritos a medida que avanzara la pelea.</p>
<p>Podía sentir a Flitwick flotando en el fondo cerca de la entrada. Hogwarts no había tenido mucha suerte contra esta escuela. Todos habían terminado en pérdidas, menos el desastroso empate de Sirius contra el gemelo de Theo.</p>
<p>Hubo un pequeño estallido desde arriba de la arena que indicaba que el partido había comenzado. Theo no se movió, solo miró y esperó a que ella reaccionara. Inclinó la cabeza cuando sonó un segundo pop. Su oreja se crispó ante el ruido y fue entonces cuando lo vio entrar en acción. Se lanzaron hechizos perfectos sin palabras en rápida sucesión, cada una de las cuales tenía variaciones de diferentes hechizos y hechizos de explosión, desarme, aturdimiento y disparo. No había nada letal en sus ataques, salvo la velocidad.</p>
<p>Jasmine era rápida, este cuerpo sabía cómo moverse de una manera que Harriet nunca había logrado y Theo lo notó con bastante rapidez cuando nada de lo que le estaba lanzando conectaba.</p>
<p>Ella respondió de la misma manera, disparando contra las tablas alrededor de sus pies haciendo que los escombros se esparcieran por el suelo. Su objetivo era acercarse y desarmarse sin perder el conocimiento. No podía oírla acercarse, por lo que ella sabía, pero tenía la sensación de que el pendiente que le daba dolor de cabeza funcionaba demasiado como su visión rúnica para confiar en que él no sabría que ella venía.</p>
<p>Entonces, ella le quitaría la vista por el momento manteniendo el área llena de escombros. No necesitaba ojos para abrirse camino en esta competencia. El partido continuó en voz alta, Theo lanzando algunos hechizos explosivos bastante fuertes, que, si no alcanzaban su objetivo, estaban destinados a desequilibrarlos.</p>
<p>En cambio, Jasmine había transfigurado y hechizado barreras con tablas astilladas. Agarró algunos trozos de madera más mientras recuperaba el aliento. Jasmine también agarró un trozo de madera del suelo, lo transfiguró y lo hizo rodar hacia la refriega mientras se balanceaba y tejía a través de una avalancha de hechizos. En un momento, dos de sus hechizos chocaron, lo que provocó que los dos patinaran por la plataforma, ninguno se cayera, pero ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Jasmine escuchó el traqueteo revelador de que Theo había dejado caer su varita y pudo escuchar la rápida lucha para levantarla antes de atacarla.</p>
<p>Jasmine terminó atrapada debajo de Theo, su varita en su garganta y su varita en la suya. El locutor estaba a punto de llamar a un empate cuando Jasmine canceló la transfiguración que había lanzado antes y el trozo de madera en las manos de Theo se transformó en nada más que un trozo de la plataforma. Su varita estaba a unos metros de distancia. Había recogido la falsificación que ella había arrojado al área antes en el duelo.</p>
<p>Pura suerte, pero a veces eso es todo lo que necesitaba.</p>
<p>Miró los escombros en su mano, Jasmine convocó su varita hacia él cuando fue declarada ganadora. Ignorando al locutor, le ofreció la mano mientras él la levantaba con una sonrisa. Él le tocó la frente y ella escuchó las palabras </p>
<p>- <em>Te hablaré más tarde</em> - como un fantasma en su mente antes de que él abandonara el escenario mientras se dejaba llevar por la fanfarria de ganar el partido.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 𝟬𝟯𝟮.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La fiesta posterior estaría en pleno apogeo aproximadamente dos horas después de la ceremonia de entrega de medallas de Jasmine. No fue hasta que le entregaron el premio que comenzó a sentir las heridas de su partido. Theo no se guardó nada, el culo, pero ella no lo haría de otra manera.</p>
<p>Tuvo que tener una visita rápida a un sanador una vez que se dio cuenta de que su tobillo estaba torcido y una gran mancha de sangre estaba sangrando a través de su ropa en su brazo. Cuando empezó a gotear por sus dedos y al suelo, supo que tenía un problema. Flitwick la acompañó a la enfermería, pero tenía otro estudiante con quien hablar. Uno de los de séptimo año había resultado gravemente herido durante su partido, por lo que tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Jasmine se dirigió a una cama vacía y esperó a que una de las matronas la revisara. No iban a necesitar observarla, al menos, eso era lo que esperaba. Jasmine no era genial con todo el asunto del reposo en cama. Ella estaba sola hasta que decidió regresar a los dormitorios.</p>
<p>La enfermería era similar a la de Hogwarts. La maldita habitación estaba blanca de arriba a abajo y todos los estudiantes allí parecían preferir sucumbir a sus heridas que pasar un minuto más encerrados aquí. Las matronas corrían de un lado a otro, sanando heridas y repartiendo pociones. Cada uno tenía un impecable uniforme blanco con el logo del torneo de duelo cosido en la parte delantera izquierda. Dos Grifos peleando por una serpiente entre sus dos picos. Se suponía que el logo representaba algo sobre la cooperación, pero Jasmine aún no había visto nada parecido durante todo el torneo. Era como si hubiera seis Madam Pomfreys en una habitación con la forma en que la gente entraba y salía a la velocidad del rayo.</p>
<p>Todo se solucionó con bastante rapidez. No era más que un movimiento de varita y una pequeña dosis de poción. Jasmine fue atendida de manera similar, para empezar, no había mucho mal físicamente con ella.</p>
<p>Ella pudo ver cómo estaba Sirius, quien estaba despierto en su cama, de cara a la ventana, con la cabeza envuelta y la pierna cuidadosamente atada y apoyada. Él no pareció notarla mientras miraba a lo lejos. </p>
<p>- ¿Vas a estar bien? - Preguntó, mientras se sentaba a su lado, tomando la silla junto al catre.</p>
<p>Los resortes del colchón crujieron cuando Sirius se volteó en la cama con el cabello levantado en ángulos extraños por estar acostado en la cama ... y la sangre actuando como gel. </p>
<p>- ¡Estoy bien! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Ganaste? ¡Estos guardias de la prisión no me dirán nada! - Se quejó, sonando más como su animago que como algo remotamente humano.</p>
<p>Una de las Matronas puso los ojos en blanco y Jasmine estuvo tentada a hacer lo mismo. </p>
<p>- Yo gané, idiota - respondió ella mientras buscaba en su bolsillo y sacaba el medallón de primer lugar que le habían dado hace solo unos minutos.</p>
<p>Era de oro, con el número uno grabado en su superficie, así como la ciudad y el año en que tuvo lugar el partido. Ella podía decir eso con solo mirarlo. Había algunos encantamientos, Jasmine podía sentir las runas grabadas en el borde y quería verlas mejor. Por lo que podía sentir con los dedos, eran de origen germánico y estaban más o menos allí para evitar que el medallón se empañara o se abollara. Esperaba que hubiera algo más creativo en él. Las medallas tienen mucho potencial para tener magia oculta dentro de ellas.</p>
<p>En más de una vida tenía runas grabadas en sus joyas para protegerlas.</p>
<p>Sirius le arrebató el medallón de la mano y lo miró evaluándolo. </p>
<p>- El oro es de una calidad decente, así que no te engañaron en tu medalla, pero haría que un duende lo mirara, solo para asegurarme de que no haya nada extraño en él. No me gusta la magia que está emitiendo.</p>
<p>Jasmine no podría estar más de acuerdo. Supuso que a los goblins les gustaría desarmarlo. Les pagaría por su tiempo, lo que los complacería, y podría diseccionar runas, lo que siempre era un momento divertido para ella.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sirius volviera a mirar fijamente a la pared y Jasmine se preguntara si había sido golpeado con demasiada fuerza en la cabeza durante su duelo. </p>
<p>- ¿En qué estabas pensando antes de llegar aquí que te tiene tan absorto en tus pensamientos? Si no tienes cuidado, podrías lastimarte.</p>
<p>Sirius se mordió el labio, su brazo izquierdo cayó detrás de su cabeza y sobre la almohada. </p>
<p>- Mis heridas eran bastante graves ...</p>
<p>Jasmine se sentó un poco más erguida, no le habían dicho el alcance de sus heridas. Ella había asumido que todo estaba bien, nadie había dicho nada al contrario. Flitwick había estado bastante callado sobre ellos, pero tal vez eso era para mantenerla concentrada durante el partido. Jasmine se centró en sus heridas visibles que podía ver. Su pierna estaba envuelta, pero había podido moverse para hablar con ella. </p>
<p>- ¿Pasó algo más? ¿Vas a estar bien?</p>
<p>Asintió con la cabeza, lentamente, cerrando los ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos de nuevo. Respiró hondo antes de continuar. </p>
<p>- Mi columna está casi cortada por el golpe de ese último hechizo. Casi pierdo el uso completo de mis piernas. Tuve mucha suerte - admitió, su respiración salía de manera desigual. Sus manos se enredaban en su cabello todavía empapado en sangre.</p>
<p>Jasmine agarró sus manos, desenredándolas y sosteniéndolas entre las suyas. Estaba temblando muy levemente. No tenía sentido que se arrancara el pelo por esto. Siempre fue horrible quedar atrapado en las secuelas de una lesión que estuvo a punto de poner fin a su carrera. Los "qué pasaría si" eran siempre lo peor o el dolor que imaginaba que habría sentido, pero nunca lo hizo. </p>
<p>- Estás bien, Sirius. No pasó nada malo. Estarás de pie en unas horas - le aseguró Jasmine, empujando su pierna buena que todavía estaba bajo las sábanas, se movió, obviamente no paralizada.</p>
<p>Sirius apartó una mano y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo. </p>
<p>- Pero casi no lo estaba, Jazz. Podría haber arruinado todo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi columna estuviera cortada y nunca pudiera volver a caminar? La magia puede reparar mucho, pero las lesiones de la columna aún no se pueden arreglar.</p>
<p>Y las lesiones en la columna seguirían siéndolo incluso durante su tiempo como Harriet. Era una de las pocas cosas que parecía que a la magia médica le costaba curar. La médula espinal era demasiado delicada. Theo se había lesionado de manera similar en su séptima vida. Ella tuvo que ser bastante creativa con las runas y la tecnología muggle para incluso comenzar a ayudarlo a vivir una vida algo normal en el mundo mágico. Merlín sabía que no se adaptaban a nadie con una discapacidad.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, si llegara el momento, Jasmine iría a los confines de la Tierra para ayudar a Sirius a tener una vida plena. Ella lo había descubierto antes. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por un amigo.</p>
<p>- Bueno, James, Remus y yo te encantaría una silla de ruedas voladora para empezar - comenzó y eso, al menos, le hizo sonreír - y terminarías tu educación en Hogwarts, al igual que todos los demás. conseguir un trabajo después de graduarse, puede que no sea el que había imaginado, pero encontrará algo para ocupar su tiempo. Usted es el heredero de la Casa de Negro. No importaría si tuviera tres cabezas, te contratarían en el departamento que quisieras.</p>
<p>Sus dedos pálidos se apretaron alrededor de los de ella. </p>
<p>- Pero, ¿sería yo el heredero de la Casa de Black si me pasara algo así? Mi padre quiere la perfección y futuros herederos de la línea familiar. Yo no podría hacer todo lo necesario-</p>
<p>Jasmine lo interrumpió con una tos ahogada.</p>
<p>Maldita sea... ¿de verdad estaba pensando en sexo?</p>
<p>Se compuso lo suficiente como para poner los ojos en blanco y enarcó una ceja acusadora, mirando hacia su hombría con una pequeña sonrisa.</p>
<p>- Te das cuenta de que probablemente aún podrías producir herederos sin ningún problema independientemente... - le informó Jasmine, y él evitó su mirada, sus mejillas se pusieron de un profundo escarlata cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba mirando. Recogió sus sábanas con la mano derecha, encontrándolas muy fascinantes, evitando todo contacto visual.</p>
<p>- Merlín ... no estaba hablando de mi ... desempeño sexual ... estaba hablando de mi elegibilidad para el matrimonio. Nadie va a querer casarse con alguien que no puede caminar.</p>
<p>Qué manera tan hermosa de meter su pie todavía móvil en su boca.</p>
<p>Jasmine bufó, Sirius estaba empezando a sonar como un purasangre engreído. </p>
<p>- Entonces seríamos dos de una clase, porque soy considerado horriblemente desfigurado por los estándares de sangre pura y soy ciego de un ojo. Muchas personas me han dicho que nunca voy a encontrar un marido, así que don No te preocupes demasiado por eso. Podemos ser parias juntos.</p>
<p>Sirius se volvió hacia ella, su boca se convirtió en una línea dura, furioso. </p>
<p>- No estás desfigurado. ¡Avery nunca debería haberte dicho eso!</p>
<p>Si ese tipo de conversación se hubiera detenido en Avery, se habría sentido afortunada. Jasmine escuchó a las chicas de Hogwarts susurrar sobre ella, las bromas que los chicos de las otras clases hacían sobre ella. Ninguno se atrevió a hacer ningún lugar donde los Merodeadores pudieran escuchar, pero eso no significaba que no existieran.</p>
<p>- Él no es la única persona que me ha dicho eso, Sirius. He recibido miradas de disgusto y lástima desde que me desperté a principios del verano pasado. 'Si ella no tuviera esas cicatrices'. Su rostro sería tan hermoso si no hubiera sido atacada. Al menos Avery fue honesto sobre la forma en que me veía. No soy hermosa según ningún estándar convencional, lo sé, pero aún estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante. Si crees que perder la capacidad de caminar es el final del mundo, entonces tendré que darle una bofetada. No voy a perder mi herencia por preocuparme por cosas hipotéticas o preocuparme por el matrimonio. Mi cara no es lo más agradable de mirar, lo entiendo, pero todos los demás tendrán que superarlo - respondió Jasmine, en voz baja, no estaba No iba a molestar a los otros pacientes y realmente no necesitaban saber de qué estaba hablando. Realmente no había compartido mucho sobre su opinión de tener cicatrices en la cara con nadie.</p>
<p>Jasmine sabía que todos los veían, a menos que fueran ciegos. No había forma de deshacerse de ellos, era donde había sido golpeada por la maldición asesina dos veces en esta vida.</p>
<p>Sabía que el asustar conduciría a la falta de amigos y la distancia de sus compañeros. Si bien las cicatrices no eran tan malas como lo que le sucedió a Bill Weasley, aún eran lo suficientemente notables como para hacer que la gente retrocediera y la mirara más de una vez.</p>
<p>- No eres horrible de ver, Jazz. Si la gente solo está viendo tus sangrientas y brillantes cicatrices de batalla y tus ojos fríos y malvados, entonces son idiotas - Sirius se detuvo a mitad de la oración - Veo lo que hiciste allí, y No me gusta que me hayas sacado de la fiesta de lástima que estaba organizando. Estaba disfrutando revolcándome .</p>
<p>Bueno, volvió a la normalidad bastante rápido. Jasmine tendría que prestarle atención durante los próximos días. Sirius era conocido por su inquietud. </p>
<p>- ¿Cuándo saldrás de la enfermería? Hay una fiesta posterior a la que ir y te garantizo que será mucho mejor que la fiesta de lástima que estás organizando.</p>
<p>Tarareó, mirando a la matrona a la vuelta de la esquina. </p>
<p>- En una hora más o menos. Se asegurarán de que mi pierna esté completamente curada antes de dejarme salir de aquí. ¡Aunque está bien! - Gritó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que una de las ancianas matronas se girara y le diera una mirada hedionda tan feroz que a Jasmine le preocupaba que la maldijeran.</p>
<p>Justo cuando Jasmine estaba a punto de responder, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y el fuerte grito de "¡Canuto!" se podía escuchar en toda la sala, llamando la atención de todos. Al estilo de James Potter, su primo entró corriendo en la habitación, la túnica ondeando detrás de él mientras se dirigía hacia la cama. Flitwick, Lily y Severus iban detrás de James cuando casi corrió hacia la cama de su mejor amigo.</p>
<p>James se tiró sobre el catre en el que estaba Sirius, evitando la herida, pero haciendo su entrada lo más dramática posible.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo te sientes, Paddy? ¿Todo lo que todavía debe estar unido a tu cuerpo?</p>
<p>Sirius asintió, una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Al menos alguien se entretuvo con la estupidez de James. </p>
<p>- Me estoy recuperando para esta fiesta posterior de la que Jazz me ha estado hablando.</p>
<p>Flitwick se acercó a Jasmine y le puso una mano en el hombro. </p>
<p>- Lo hiciste bien hoy. No estaba seguro de si ibas a poder ganar. Esos gemelos fueron un verdadero puñado de derrotar. Me sorprende que Sirius empató con uno de ellos. Lo más probable es que haya sido un error por parte del gemelo que por tener que ver con las habilidades reales de Sirius.</p>
<p>Jasmine no podría estar más de acuerdo. Si Theo era uno de los gemelos, Jasmine suponía que Blaise podría ser el otro. Ambos eran duelistas excepcionales, pero Blaise siempre había tomado riesgos. Iría a lo grande o se iría a casa, y accidentalmente volar algo y golpear tanto a él como a su oponente era lo suficiente para que Jasmine pensara que él también podría estar aquí. Eso, y el hecho de que Theo nunca fue a ningún lado sin Blaise.</p>
<p>Solo esperaba que la Muerte hubiera cumplido su palabra a Theo. De lo contrario, tendría palabras con la Deidad. Jasmine sintió que había pasado por lo suficiente en los últimos meses como para que una buena conversación con popa le hiciera algún bien a Muerte. No era como si eso lo cambiara, pero podría lograr que no fuera un idiota tan desconsiderado durante algunas semanas.</p>
<p>Si tan solo pudiera tener esa suerte ...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 𝟬𝟯𝟯.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El afterparty tuvo lugar donde habían ocurrido los duelos. La plataforma había sido removida del área y una mesa llena de comida la reemplazó, un candelabro adornado colgaba del techo, bañando la habitación con una luz silenciosa, a diferencia de las cegadoras luces del escenario del torneo. Una pequeña orquesta tocaba música tranquila y casi todos vestían algún tipo de bata. Sin embargo, todos los estadounidenses vestían ropa muggle. Al parecer, no estaba de moda para ellos vestirse con algo tan medieval. Se trataba de mezclarse a través del estanque. Jasmine tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ellos hasta cierto punto.</p>
<p>La mayoría de los estudiantes del torneo estuvieron presentes y se mezclaron entre sí. Se suponía que este era el momento en que todas las escuelas se reunían para recordar cómo casi se mutilaban unas a otras. Jasmine nunca entendió el atractivo. Cuando los Chester la tuvieran, ella estaría haciendo lo mismo que ahora y se sentaría en su mesa, comería un poco e ignoraría a todos. Estaba demasiado cansada para lidiar con que todos la felicitaran por la victoria. La mitad de su equipo decidió no venir (Severus y Lily) y la otra parte estaba llegando tarde (James y Sirius). Entonces, esto dejó a Jasmine sola y a merced de todos los demás competidores.</p>
<p>No había visto a Theo desde su partido. Tenía la esperanza de que pudieran hablar antes de que terminara la velada. Jasmine sabía que podría encontrarla de nuevo, Theo siempre se las arreglaba, pero era mucho más fácil cuando se iniciaba una ruta directa de conversación.</p>
<p>Jasmine estaba picoteando su comida cuando una sombra que cubría su plato llamó su atención. </p>
<p>- <em>Jasmine, ¿Cómo estás?</em>  - Preguntó una voz familiar detrás de ella.</p>
<p>Se giró en su silla para ver a Mikhail allí, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, la misma sonrisa que había desarrollado durante su tiempo en la arena de duelo entre ellos. Su espeso cabello rubio y sus brillantes ojos azules eran una característica común que se veía a través de la plataforma de duelo frente a ella. Sus mejillas eran un poco más redondas de lo que recordaba, pero, de nuevo, sus clientes no lo habían alimentado bien, por lo que sin duda finalmente estaba recibiendo algo de la nutrición de la que había estado privado durante los últimos años.</p>
<p>- <em>Estoy bien. Me alegra ver que estás a salvo. Me preocupaba que te hubieran matado cuando la casa se derrumbó - </em>Ella respondió, escogiendo su cena de nuevo. Jasmine se sintió un poco culpable por no haber tratado de contactarlo, pero, de nuevo, había sido la sobreviviente anónima.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Sabía que fuiste tú quien le dijo a la policía dónde encontrarnos. La casa de Medvedeva te debe una enorme deuda.</em>
</p>
<p>De repente, Jasmine sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones se escapaba de una vez. ¿Era ese Mikhail? Ella siempre había sabido que su padre era un hombre de negocios, pero no tenía idea de que Mikhail era el heredero de una firma de tecnología mágica / muggle. Ella y Theo habían tratado de convencer al padre de Mikhail de que apoyara su causa en múltiples vidas, pero él siempre le había dicho que no podía por su hijo.</p>
<p>Su hijo que había sido convertido en hombre lobo por Greyback... Se suponía que Mikhail era el teniente más notorio de Greyback entrenado desde una edad temprana con un montón de otros niños, pero la línea de tiempo no encajaba. Se suponía que ahora estaría entrenando con Greyback, quien todavía estaba buscando un paquete a pesar de que ya debería haber tenido uno.</p>
<p>Jasmine se sintió mareada cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de algo. Bueno, dos cosas, una, que no respiraba y dos, que había cambiado el futuro. Con solo una pequeña pista a la policía, había eliminado una gran parte del ejército de Voldemort y una de sus tácticas de miedo más grandes.</p>
<p>Maldita sea, el ataque al ring de duelo... cuando Voldemort ordenó que los niños se mantuvieran con vida, no estaba hablando de los de arriba. Hizo que pareciera que no había supervivientes para que los Aurores se fueran. Estaría hablando de los niños en el sótano. No es de extrañar que la manada de Greyback fuera tan poderosa, estaba llena de niños que habían sido entrenados para batirse en duelo desde una edad temprana sin varitas y para usar la fuerza letal sin remordimientos.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, Voldemort ya no tendría esa poderosa fuente de miedo ... Jasmine accidentalmente se lo había quitado, solo estaba sobreviviendo y contándoles a los Aurores su paradero antes de la luna llena, que si recordaba bien, era el día después de que se había despertado y dado ellos la punta. Había estado cerca, pero ella había salvado la vida de todos esos niños.</p>
<p>- <em>¿Jasmine? - </em>Llamó, devolviendo su atención al presente. Las voces de la multitud más grande a su alrededor comenzaron a filtrarse. Mikhail parecía algo divertido por su expresión vacía - <em>¿Maquinando?</em></p>
<p>Oh, la conocía demasiado bien. Ella podía recordar un poco de travesuras que su anfitrión original y Mikhail hicieron durante su tiempo en el ring. Siempre se cuidaron el uno al otro y los dos cuidaron a todos los niños más pequeños sin pensarlo dos veces. Habían traído alegría navideña al introducir a escondidas dulces y comida en los sótanos, conjurar pequeñas figuritas para que jugaran o incluso curar heridas menores que a los clientes no les habría importado notar.</p>
<p>Jasmine sonrió. </p>
<p>- <em>Algo así. Pareces estar mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi -</em> le dijo y el rubio puso los ojos en blanco.</p>
<p>- <em>Sí, bueno, las dos últimas veces que me viste, estaba de espaldas después de que me ganaste en los duelos. Espero que al verte en una fiesta posterior esté un poco mejor.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>- Apenas pasas.</em>
</p>
<p><em>- De todos modos, pide tu deuda cuando lo necesites. Mi familia está más que feliz de complacerlo. Soy el único heredero de la fortuna y el negocio de mi padre. Salvaste un imperio y por eso mi familia estará eternamente agradecida ... yo también Extraño hablar contigo. Fuimos amigos durante tanto tiempo. No me importaría que me escribieras de vez en cuando - </em>Le dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella y atrayéndola en un fuerte abrazo. En realidad, nadie les estaba prestando atención, lo que la hizo preguntarse si él había lanzado un hechizo de no llamarme la atención o si nadie sabía lo que estaban diciendo y simplemente decidió ocuparse de sus propios malditos asuntos.</p>
<p>Jasmine puso su mano en la de él y entrelazó sus dedos. Era algo que habían hecho bastante cuando eran niños. Fue un recordatorio de que todavía estaban vivos y juntos en esto.</p>
<p>- <em>Jasmine-</em></p>
<p>- ¡Jazz! - Un grito fuerte y más que un poco desagradable atravesó la habitación. Sirius se acercó brincando hacia ella, James pisándole los talones, ambos mirando a Mikhail. Los dos llevaban una túnica negra, y James incluso parecía que intentaba peinarse.</p>
<p>- ¿Quién es tu amigo, Jazz? - Preguntó Sirius, con los ojos clavados en sus manos unidas. No se apartó de Mikhail, que parecía menos que impresionado por los dos Merodeadores. Podría llevarlos a ambos a duelo con una mano atada a la espalda. Ni siquiera sabrían cómo manejarlo. Sin embargo, estaban tratando de intimidarlo independientemente.</p>
<p>- Sirius, James, este es Mikhail. Nos conocemos desde hace años. Ayer les conté un poco sobre él - recordó Jasmine y los Merodeadores parecieron acercarse un poco más a Mikhail. No era como si pudiera defenderse... Merlín, eran sobreprotectores.</p>
<p>- Tenemos que hablar contigo - dijo James antes de agarrar a Mikhail y arrastrarlo por la habitación, dejando a Jasmine sola, de nuevo. Al menos Mikhail estaba jugando bien y dejando que Sirius y James se lo llevaran.</p>
<p>Jasmine picó un poco más su comida, escuchando el parloteo a su alrededor. No era nada importante, solo conversaciones incómodas de personas que se habían batido en duelo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba ligeramente el hombro. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a unos brillantes ojos violetas familiares, en un rostro extraño y muy desconocido. Tenía perforadas las dos orejas, cada baratija tenía varias runas grabadas en las piedras, pero Jasmine, por primera vez en muchas vidas, nunca había visto este tipo de runas. Su cabello estaba en dos simples trenzas y había una sola pluma colgando de una.</p>
<p>Jasmine había oído hablar de los magos nativos de América, pero nunca había conocido a ninguno durante sus otras nueve vidas. Fueron notoriamente difíciles de localizar con la ayuda de MUSCA e incluso más difíciles de encontrar en una búsqueda independiente. Durante la época de Harriet circulaban rumores de que había algunos magos nativos que habían aprendido a destruir horribles actos de mutilación mágica, que ella había pensado que significaba locura por la maldición cruciatus o que conocían una forma más fácil de rastrear y destruir horcruxes. . De cualquier manera, Harriet había querido localizarlos.</p>
<p>Siempre había sido en vano. Murió en una trampa que habían tendido contra los intrusos una vez y la Muerte todavía se burlaba de ella, al igual que Theo y Blaise. Los imbéciles habían muerto en la trampa con ella.</p>
<p>Ella podía decir que él era el gemelo de Theo, compartían la misma estructura facial, nariz y forma de ojos, pero los colores de sus iris eran muy diferentes, y Theo tenía cicatrices ensuciando su cuerpo mientras que parecía que Blaise no tenía tantas. , solo uno por encima de la ceja izquierda.</p>
<p>- Ha pasado un tiempo, Harry, o debería decir Jasmine? . Preguntó Blaise, su voz era profunda, y su acento era extranjero de una manera completamente diferente a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, enfatizó diferentes sílabas y su tono estaba apagado, pero este definitivamente era su amigo de toda la vida. Blaise siempre tuvo una combinación de acento francés / italiano / inglés que siempre fue suyo. Su madre le había enseñado francés e italiano antes que inglés, y rara vez se hablaba en casa. Jasmine todavía recordaba varias discusiones que Blaise tendría con su madre con Harriet y Theo en la habitación. Ninguno de los siguientes, la combinación de italiano y francés disparados a velocidades vertiginosas.</p>
<p>La sonrisa de Blaise llegaba hasta las comisuras de su boca, incluso si todavía tenía algunos vendajes envueltos alrededor de sus brazos y piernas de su duelo con Sirius ese mismo día. Estaba más que feliz de verlo y tuvo que resistir el impulso de saltar y abrazarlo. Se suponía que no se conocían después de todo.</p>
<p>- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo ... ahora me llamo Jasmine, ¿pero aún no he recibido tu nombre? - Ella respondió con una pequeña sonrisa arrastrándose lentamente por su rostro cuando él registró la forma en que hablaba, un pequeño alzado de su ceja era la única indicación de que lo había tomado desprevenido. Jasmine tenía un acento bastante obvio y parecía que había sorprendido a su vieja amiga.</p>
<p>- Me llamo Chatan. He estado esperando encontrarme con la persona que superó a mi hermano en combate engañándolo con una varita falsa de todas las cosas.</p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco. Después de todo, tenían que hacer que pareciera que era la primera vez que se encontraban. No era como si pudiera simplemente abrazarlo y soltarle la vida y llorar como si quisiera. Jasmine nunca llegó a hacer exactamente lo que quería cuando quería, ese tipo de cosas tendían a llevarla a la muerte en algunas de sus vidas.</p>
<p>- Me han dicho que puedo ser bastante inteligente cuando el tiempo cuenta.</p>
<p>Él sonrió en respuesta, sin duda recordando algunos de sus planes más ingeniosos durante las últimas vidas. Como Harriet, se había metido en muchos problemas con Blaise, incluso más que Theo. Su querido Theo era el responsable de los tres. Siempre fue aburridamente realista cuando se trataba de sus planes más... inventivos. Aunque, a lo largo de las vidas, ella y Blaise se habían vuelto bastante buenos y habían creado hermosas obras de caos entre ellos. Recordó un poco de magia bastante brillante que involucraba a un Mortífago, una solución que encoge, una frágil bola de peces carnívoros y un tanque de vidrio irrompible.</p>
<p>- Entonces, me han dicho. Se necesita bastante para derrotar a mi hermano en combate, no tengo ninguna duda de que eres muy creativo cuando se trata del trabajo de hechizos. Me encantaría conocer a quien te enseñó a pelear como eso - dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Jasmine sabía que no estaba hablando de los Chester. Merlín solo sabía si Blaise había sido informado sobre su pasado con la Muerte. No había tenido tiempo de repasar realmente la historia de fondo de su anfitrión con Theo cuando lo vio por última vez.</p>
<p>Blaise estaba hablando de otra persona. Sabía exactamente dónde había aprendido la mayoría de sus trucos, en particular el que había usado esta noche para derrotar a Theo. Venían directamente de su madre, que provenía de una larga línea de asesinos en el ejército mágico francés.</p>
<p>Ella le había enseñado bastante a Harriet sobre la forma correcta de luchar cuando era joven y cómo aplicar su magia de formas bastante creativas para sorprender a un mago. Quitarle la varita solía ser una buena forma de empezar.</p>
<p>Él le estaba sonriendo.</p>
<p>Mierda petulante.</p>
<p>Jasmine se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. </p>
<p>- ¿Dónde está tu hermano merodeando? Te garantizo que tendría una mejor conversación con él - Blaise, no, Chatan, resopló ante su horrible broma. Sacó uno de sus pendientes e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si escuchara a alguien más hablarle.</p>
<p>Un momento después respondió. </p>
<p>- Él está por aquí. Me duele e insulta que no encuentre mi compañía adecuada.</p>
<p>Ella puso los ojos en blanco, ¿siempre necesitaba ser tan difícil? </p>
<p>- Realmente me gustaría hablar con la persona con la que tuve un duelo esta tarde y no con su hermano. Tan encantador como pareces ser, no estabas del otro lado de la plataforma en mi contra.</p>
<p>- No, supongo que no lo estaba - respondió Chatan, justo cuando una mano le alcanzó el hombro en su lado ciego. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Theo, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Jasmine se preguntó qué le habría dicho su hermano.</p>
<p>Envió una mirada por encima del hombro y su traidora amiga se limitó a sonreír.</p>
<p>¿Por qué siempre la superaron en número cuando se trataba de que sus amigos fueran unos idiotas sarcásticos con ella?</p>
<p>Sintió la mano de Theo descansar sobre su hombro.</p>
<p>- <em>Me llamo Tahatan públicamente, pero aún puedes llamarme Theo. Blaise todavía lo hace y no es como si nadie más pudiera escucharte fuera de mí y de Blaise, si quiero que lo haga -</em> dijo Theo a través de una especie de transmisión mágica. . Jasmine tuvo la sensación de que tenía que ver con él tocando su hombro. Hoy había hecho lo mismo.</p>
<p>Blaise todavía estaba tirando de su pendiente y tenía la sensación de que así era como se comunicaba con Theo a distancia, evitando el contacto corporal por completo. </p>
<p>- <em>Ahora, me siento excluido de la conversación. ¿Vas a darle tu regalo a nuestra querida Harriet o no? Su padre y Black no se distraerán por mucho tiempo con el chico de Durmstrang.</em></p>
<p>Theo hizo un gesto grosero con su mano derecha hacia Blaise y colocó algo discretamente en las manos de Jasmine. Nadie estaba mirando, era el momento perfecto para un pequeño intercambio. Ella le dio una mirada inquisitiva mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo sin mirarlo. </p>
<p>- <em>Es una forma de hablar conmigo a largas distancias. Blaise y yo hemos podido ir con ellos desde aquí hasta América. Viajamos con trasladores separados aquí y hubo un retraso de unos minutos entre ellos, así que fue el el momento perfecto para hacer una prueba -</em> le dijo, jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa, un hábito que nunca había sido capaz de romper sin importar cuánto lo intentó durante la gran cantidad de vidas que habían pasado juntos.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo es vivir en Estados Unidos? - Preguntó Jasmine, cambiando de tema. Podrían hablar para enseñar a otros sobre los planes para cambiar el futuro más adelante. Necesitaron unos momentos para volver a conectarse después de su separación más larga en más de seis vidas.</p>
<p>- Diferente que aquí. Nuestra escuela es un secreto protegido de los forasteros, así que no hay mucho que podamos contarte.</p>
<p>- <em>Los magos europeos han estado tratando de encontrarlo durante siglos sin éxito. Sabemos que nunca lo dirías, pero los secretos jurados son secretos ligados a la tumba.</em></p>
<p>Ella asintió con la cabeza. Jasmine podía entender eso. Vio a algunos invitados mirándolos, particularmente la mano de Theo en su hombro. </p>
<p>- Me alegro de que pudiéramos encontrarnos de nuevo. Tu forma de duelo es fuerte - comentó deliberadamente lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la gente a su alrededor se dispersara.</p>
<p>- <em>Podría decir lo mismo de ti también. Espero que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo, pero parece que la hospitalidad hostil que nos habían mostrado antes de llegar aquí está a punto de agotarse. Hablaremos pronto, Harry -</em> prometió Theo con un último apretón en su hombro antes de girarse y marcharse con Blaise, quien le dio un pequeño saludo de despedida.</p>
<p>James y Sirius se acercaron tranquilamente con un Mikhail de aspecto bastante despeinado momentos después. </p>
<p>- ¿Te estaban molestando esos dos? - Preguntó Sirius, hinchándose.</p>
<p>- No, solo estábamos charlando sobre los duelos esta tarde. ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre Mikhail? - Preguntó a los dos Merodeadores mientras su viejo amigo se desplomaba en el asiento más cercano.</p>
<p>Pasó una mano por su cabello rubio. </p>
<p>- ¿Cómo te mantienes al día con estos dos? Están locos - murmuró en un inglés con mucho acento.</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó escapar una risa tranquila ante los rostros insultados de los Merodeadores. </p>
<p>- Se necesita práctica, Mikhail. Mucha, mucha práctica.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 𝟬𝟯𝟰.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regresaron a Hogwarts con poco alboroto. Blaise y Theo prometieron hablar con ella pronto y Jasmine prometió escribirle a Mikhail en un futuro cercano. Se había puesto los pendientes que le habían regalado sus dos amigos más antiguos. Eran simples tachuelas de plata con pequeñas piezas finamente cortadas de lo que parecía ser jade en el frente. El que se puso en la oreja derecha tenía runas para transmitir sus pensamientos a todo el mundo y el otro era solo el juego a juego para que se viera lo más normal posible en ella. Jasmine solo había escuchado de ellos brevemente para verificar si los aretes funcionaban cuando regresaron a los Estados Unidos. Supuso que los mantendrían ocupados mientras permanecía el silencio de radio.</p>
<p>Ahora, Mikhail, por otro lado, le escribía con regularidad. Sabía que ella tenía planes para el futuro, incluso si no respondía a todas las cartas que le enviaba. Algunas fueron respuestas tardías a otras cartas. El viejo amigo de Jasmine confiaba en su instinto cuando trataba con ella y sabía que ella siempre estaba tramando algo. Mikhail no estaba equivocado, y ella apreciaba que la conociera lo suficiente como para saber que estaba planeando algo.</p>
<p>Jasmine sabía que necesitaba hacer ciertas conexiones dentro de Europa si quería salvar al Mundo Mágico de la extinción, pero por ahora, solo iba a enviarle mensajes a su vieja amiga sobre su vida. Pronto pediría favores, pero era el momento adecuado.</p>
<p>Honestamente, su vida había sido bastante mundana desde que regresó del torneo. Dumbledore y el resto del personal tuvieron un festín en honor a los dos ganadores de medallas, un tercer lugar para Pandora, un sexto año y luego el primer lugar de Jasmine. Ambos fueron anunciados frente a todo el Gran Comedor, seguidos de algunos fuegos artificiales de los Merodeadores de "¿nos extrañaste?" Obviamente Remus había estado ocupado mientras él estaba solo. El hombre lobo sonreía, pero de vez en cuando se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba un poco.</p>
<p>Si los cálculos de Jasmine eran correctos, la luna llena saldría dentro de los próximos cuatro días. El pobre Remus debió sentirse como una mierda, pero estaba riendo y sonriendo y pasando un buen rato con Sirius y James. Jasmine no iba a arruinar su diversión.</p>
<p>- ¡Es un gran honor dar la bienvenida a nuestros representantes de Hogwarts que fueron a los campeonatos de duelo! Estamos orgullosos de anunciar que dos de nuestros estudiantes lograron una medalla en los eventos. Uno de ellos es un sexto año de Ravenclaw: Pandora Shrewson, quien colocó tercero en su evento... - Dumbledore comenzó antes de dejar escapar un suspiro controlado - Y el quinto año de Gryffindor Jasmine Peverell, quien se ubicó en primer lugar, el único representante de Hogwarts en hacerlo en más de doscientos años - El director parecía que se había tragado algo sucio cuando la felicitó por un trabajo bien hecho. Su rostro hacía juego con su túnica magenta. McGonagall parecía bastante preocupada por su jefe cuando se sentó en la mesa principal, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para ir a ver si necesitaba algo.</p>
<p>La fiesta comenzó con su habitual fanfarria y ruido, no fue nada fuera de lo común. De vez en cuando, un profesor venía y la felicitaba. Brightbark evitó hablar con ella todos juntos, con lo que Jasmine estaba más que feliz, el Profesor no era alguien con quien quisiera conversar de forma regular. Cuanto más lejos de él, mejor en su opinión.</p>
<p>Se acercaba el final de febrero y Jasmine estaba esperando escuchar los resultados finales del juicio contra Avery. Estaba siendo juzgado como adulto por sus crímenes, no solo contra la Casa Peverell, sino también contra la Casa Milton, ya que su único hijo y heredero tenía la mayoría de sus órganos derretidos. Milton sobrevivió, apenas, lo más probable es que nunca pudiera vivir un día sin un regimiento de pociones constante.</p>
<p>El pobre bastardo no se merecía ese tipo de vida. Jasmine ni siquiera conocía su línea familiar en el futuro. Lo más probable es que hubiera muerto en algún tipo de batalla al principio de la guerra. Demonios, Avery podría haberlo matado en algún tipo de escaramuza por accidente y la maldición no había sido capturada a tiempo.</p>
<p>Entonces, ahora, Jasmine estaba atascada esperando mientras un grupo de brujas y magos decidían el destino de una de las piezas de basura más notorias en la historia de la magia mientras ella todavía estaba en clase. A veces echaba de menos ser adulta, solo para poder ayudar a tomar decisiones importantes nuevamente.</p>
<p>Había estado debatiendo si iría o no a Hogsmeade por primera vez en su carrera en Hogwarts durante esta vida. Sirius y James no habían dejado de fastidiarla por eso desde que había comenzado la escuela, pero había estado evitando el pequeño pueblo. La última vez que lo había visto en todas las vidas estaba quemado hasta los cimientos. Ella no era la fan más grande al verlo de una pieza cuando sabía lo que le pasaría en un futuro cercano.</p>
<p>- Jazz, vamos, deja de ser un asesino del estado de ánimo. ¡Solo ven y pasa tiempo con nosotros! - Sirius gimió por quinta vez esa mañana durante el desayuno. El Heredero Black apenas se armaba los fines de semana. Su cabello era lo único que se mantenía domesticado, mientras que su uniforme estaba desabrochado y la corbata solo estaba suelta alrededor de su cuello. Le había gustado leer un artículo sobre el caso Avery, pero se distrajo cuando una mano cubrió la mitad de la página.</p>
<p>- ¿Y qué estaría haciendo yo en Hogsmeade contigo? - Preguntó ella con una ceja levantada. Sirius hizo un puchero.</p>
<p>- Podrías disfrutar de tu adolescencia como el resto de nosotros, o incluso, Merlín no lo quiera, socializar fuera de la esfera política por una tarde - respondió secamente, Remus se atragantó con su té matutino al otro lado de la mesa.</p>
<p>James parecía ser el único racional del grupo, </p>
<p>- Pads, si ella no quiere ir ...</p>
<p>- ¡Prongs, no tú también! ¿Pensé que querías que Jazz se divirtiera? - Sirius cuestionó, con la mano sobre su corazón mientras caía dramáticamente en el asiento junto a su prima.</p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco. </p>
<p>- Viendo que estoy libre este fin de semana, iré a Hogsmeade contigo, pero dudo que tenga algo que no haya visto antes - advirtió, señalando con un dedo a su amiga de pelo peludo.</p>
<p>Sirius lanzó un grito de victoria antes de volver a comer su comida de la mañana. </p>
<p>- Honestamente, cedes ante él con demasiada frecuencia - comentó Lily en voz baja desde su izquierda. Lily se había acostumbrado a sentarse más cerca de los Merodeadores desde que había terminado el torneo de duelo. Parecía que luchar entre ellos había disminuido un poco la animosidad entre James, Sirius y Lily.</p>
<p>- ¿Celosa, Evans? - Sirius preguntó con un parpadeo exagerado de sus pestañas.</p>
<p>- No me hagas hechizarte hasta los ojos, Black. Es demasiado pronto para que tenga que recurrir a patearte el trasero.</p>
<p>Por otra parte, tal vez simplemente se redujo entre James y Lily, quienes evitaban el contacto visual y solo mantenían una conversación básica. Jasmine estaba contenta de que no estuvieran coqueteando entre sí.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera envuelta en su ropa de abrigo más cálida para desafiar las heladas calles de Hogsmeade. Los Merodeadores la escoltaron, mostrándole todas sus tiendas favoritas.</p>
<p>Sirius y James estaban al frente, balanceando sus brazos de izquierda a derecha y presentando cada tienda con más entusiasmo del que Jasmine realmente se sentía capaz de reunir en un día tan frío. Remus estaba a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía un poco mareado y cada uno de sus movimientos era bastante rígido. No se sorprendería si tuviera algún tipo de fiebre. Remus realmente estaba tratando de no arruinar la diversión de sus amigos, pero Jasmine seguía mirándolo tambalearse levemente por el rabillo del ojo.</p>
<p>Los otros dos Merodeadores estaban tan inconscientes como siempre, solo en su propio pequeño mundo. Estaban a punto de pasar por el de Zonko cuando Remus casi se cae. No dijo nada, pero Jasmine tuvo suficiente.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué no van y compran algunos de esos nuevos fuegos artificiales de los que me hablaste ayer? Remus y yo estaremos por aquí.</p>
<p>James movió las cejas de manera sugerente. </p>
<p>- No hagas nada demasiado loco con Remus.</p>
<p>Remus se sonrojó de un rojo brillante. </p>
<p>- No hagas nada demasiado salvaje con Sirius, James. Lily podría empezar a pensar que no estás interesado en ella - respondió Jasmine secamente. Ambos chicos saltaron el uno del otro dando aproximadamente un metro de distancia del otro antes de correr hacia la tienda. Remus estaba doblado de risa cuando la puerta se cerró con un suave clic.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su risa se convirtiera en tos y Jasmine lo llevó al interior de Honeydukes para sacarlo del frío. </p>
<p>- Deberías estar en la enfermería, Remus. No estás lo suficientemente bien como para salir hoy - lo regañó suavemente, dándole un golpecito en la nariz. Su rostro ya sonrojado se oscureció otro tono y hasta las orejas.</p>
<p>- No quería arruinar el día de nadie perdiéndome la diversión. Habéis estado en el torneo y esta era la primera vez que estábamos juntos como grupo fuera de la escuela.</p>
<p>Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. </p>
<p>- Remus, podríamos habernos quedado en el castillo si hubiéramos disfrutado de un día tranquilo leyendo o planeando bromas. Siempre habrá otro fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Tu salud viene antes que todo eso - le dijo con su voz más suave, que parecía calmarse. él abajo un poco.</p>
<p>- Jasmine, mi salud siempre será terrible, así es como soy. Si me detuviera cada vez que tuviera un dolor o algún tipo de dolor, nunca dejaría la Torre de Gryffindor.</p>
<p>Jasmine conocía la sensación de vivir con dolor crónico. Su cuerpo anfitrión actual está en mejor forma que los cuerpos de sus vidas pasadas que habían sido puestos en el tierno amor y cuidado de los Dursley, pero este tenía el recuerdo de todos los abusos que había sufrido en la casa de los Chester.</p>
<p>- Remus, sé sobre el dolor. Por eso quiero que descanses un poco. No necesitas empeorarte.</p>
<p>Se mordió el labio. </p>
<p>- Regresaré al castillo, si y solo si, haces algo por ti mismo, además de preocuparte por mí antes de regresar.</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó escapar un suspiro de sufrimiento. </p>
<p>- Bien, mientras compras un poco de chocolate para ti, iré a comprar algunos artículos de papelería. He oído que la tienda de al lado está recibiendo bastante atención a nivel internacional.</p>
<p>- Eso no suena como algo divertido, Jazz.</p>
<p>- Envío mis cartas políticamente cargadas en mi buena papelería, muchas gracias, Sr. Lupin. Me parece muy divertido - respondió ella, con la nariz en alto. Ella le guiñó un ojo al salir. No podía tardar demasiado, sabía que iba a necesitar ayuda para caminar de regreso al castillo. Llamaría a James y Sirius después de acompañar a Remus a la enfermería.</p>
<p>Entonces, se dirigió a una pequeña tienda de tinta y papelería que solo había estado abierta un puñado de veces cuando estaba en Hogwarts en el futuro. La forma en que el propietario fusionó la magia y el papel fue aparentemente la mejor del continente. Si recordaba bien, la tienda terminó siendo muy popular a nivel internacional cuando Harriet fue a la escuela y atendía sus tiendas en el extranjero la mayor parte del año. Lo más probable es que eso no hubiera sucedido todavía, por lo que iba a aprovechar el negocio antes de que se fuera.</p>
<p>La puerta era más pesada de lo que parecía y Jasmine soltó un pequeño resoplido cuando la abrió. La pequeña campana sobre la puerta sonó suavemente mientras entraba. La tienda era pintoresca, silenciosa y olía a pergamino recién hecho. Había filas de juegos estacionarios, que iban en temas desde bodas hasta cartas casuales. Podía sentir la magia alrededor de todos y cada uno de los trozos de papel de la habitación. Runas antiguas salpicaban el borde hasta el punto de que parecían diseños a lo largo del borde. Jasmine siempre pudo admirar la fina artesanía. Una pequeña bruja, con un montón de cabello castaño cuidadosamente peinado recogido en un moño, se acercó a ella. La mujer tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio a Jasmine admirando su obra.</p>
<p>- ¿Puedo ayudarla a encontrar algo hoy, señorita? - Su voz era un poco más profunda de lo que Jasmine había esperado, un alto en lugar de una soprano, no obstante, le quedaba bien.</p>
<p>Jasmine apartó la mirada del papel. </p>
<p>- Sí, voy a necesitar algo de papelería personal para las misivas que voy a enviar de futuros contactos comerciales. ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia sobre qué tipo de papelería debería usar?</p>
<p>El rostro de la joven se iluminó ante la oferta de ayuda. </p>
<p>- Podría mostrarte varios tipos diferentes. ¿Tienes un rango de precios en mente? Mis juegos de papelería no son baratos - advirtió, sacando una pluma flotante y papel para tomar notas.</p>
<p>Fue bastante considerado preguntar. No muchos escolares tendrían dinero para comprar material de oficina caro como este. </p>
<p>- El dinero no es un problema. Necesito runas protectoras alrededor de mis cartas para asegurarme de que nadie más que el lector previsto pueda abrirlas. Se ha informado que más de una de mis cartas se abrió en los últimos meses y puedo Parece que no encuentro el equilibrio entre mi trabajo con runas y el pergamino en el que escribo.</p>
<p>Jasmine había intentado en múltiples vidas como Harriet perfeccionar el trabajo de runas en pergamino. Por lo general, terminaba en el pergamino incendiándose o luciendo como si alguien hubiera garabateado tonterías en los bordes.</p>
<p>- Tengo algunos tipos diferentes que se ajustan a sus necesidades. ¿Le gustaría tener su escudo de armas en la parte posterior o frontal del pergamino?</p>
<p>Jasmine sonrió, sus dedos recorrieron el patrón de runas. </p>
<p>- La parte superior derecha en el frente, así como en un estampador. Parecía que la mía se había perdido desde que mi familia se fue de Inglaterra. A mi regreso, muchas cosas se han perdido.</p>
<p>El tendero respiró hondo, realmente se tomó su tiempo para mirar a Jasmine antes de que una mano volara a su boca. </p>
<p>- ¡Eres el heredero de Peverell! ¡Todavía no me he presentado! Soy Malinda Jones.</p>
<p>- Soy el heredero de la familia Peverell. Puedes llamarme Jasmine.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Jasmine eligió un diseño que le gustaba. La artesanía de Malinda fue de primera categoría y algo como nunca antes había visto. No es de extrañar que se haga famosa en los próximos años.</p>
<p>El pergamino que recogió tenía enredaderas de runas alrededor de su perímetro, arqueándose y curvándose en todos los lugares correctos, su escudo de armas con una marca de agua en la parte superior derecha. Había ordenado que le entregaran una gran cantidad, así como un sello.</p>
<p>Vio a Remus apoyado contra la pared de la tienda mientras salía. Estaba comiendo chocolate. James y Sirius no estaban a la vista.</p>
<p>- ¿Estuviste aquí mucho tiempo? Hace mucho frío - preguntó, su aliento saliendo en bocanadas blancas. Solo había estado en la tienda unos veinte minutos, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que su amiga ya enferma empeorara.</p>
<p>Remus negó con la cabeza, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de un color rosa poco saludable. Tenía que haber estado esperándola durante al menos diez minutos. </p>
<p>- Había una larga fila en Honeyduke's. No hay duda de que Prongs y Padfoot están lidiando con lo mismo en Zonko's - respondió, y cualquier otro día ella podría haber creído su mentira, pero sus dientes castañeteaban y sus labios comenzaban ponerse un poco azul. Él había estado aquí demasiado tiempo para su gusto. Los hechizos de calentamiento solo llegaron hasta cierto punto en este tipo de clima.</p>
<p>Jasmine lo apartó de la pared, tomando su mano entre las suyas, se sentían como hielo al tacto. </p>
<p>- Remus, necesitas cuidarte - murmuró ella, arrastrándolo hacia el castillo y volviendo a lanzar numerosos encantamientos cálidos.</p>
<p>Estaba mirando hacia atrás en el pequeño pueblo donde dejaban a sus amigos. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué pasa-</p>
<p>- Vamos a olvidarnos de James y Sirius por ahora. Necesitas un reductor de fiebre y luego voy a escarmentar sus delgados cuellos por olvidar qué época del mes es.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que regresaran al castillo y Madame Pomfrey estaba rondando a Remus, quien fue inmediatamente puesto en una de las camas de la enfermería. La matrona negaba con la cabeza ante las exploraciones iniciales del joven hombre lobo. </p>
<p>- Señor Lupin, debería haber venido a verme esta mañana. Salir al frío fue una tontería cuando se sentía tan enfermo. Podría haberse derrumbado y luego, ¿Qué habría pasado?</p>
<p>Jasmine salió de la enfermería para dejar que Madame Pomfrey se preocupara por Remus durante unas horas mientras buscaba a los dos últimos Merodeadores errantes.</p>
<p>Caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso cuando alguien gritó su nombre. </p>
<p>- ¡Peverell, espera!</p>
<p>Jasmine reconoció la voz y se detuvo, era Pandora Shrewson. El de sexto año se abría paso rápidamente sobre ella. No tenía idea de lo que Pandora podría querer con ella. El club de duelo no se volvería a reunir hasta mediados de abril. </p>
<p>- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - Preguntó Jasmine, con la cabeza ladeada, confundida. Tenían una amistad decente, pero no era nada especial. En ocasiones se batieron en duelo y Pandora nunca se había esforzado por hablar con ella fuera del club hasta ahora.</p>
<p>Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una larga trenza que se colgaba sobre su hombro, llegando a sus costillas, sus ojos grises estaban muy abiertos. La niña mayor, honestamente, parecía un poco aturdida. </p>
<p>- Sí, bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte, Harriet-Jasmine Potter-Peverell. ¿Conoces a una chica llamada Luna?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 𝟬𝟯𝟱.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasmine sintió que le dolía el corazón ante la mención de Luna, que nunca podría aventurarse con ella en esta vida. El trato de Theo y Blaise con Muerte no gastó en sus otros amigos. Luna también estaba unida a Lady Fate. La muerte nunca lograría ningún tipo de trato con ella. El destino tendía a ser bastante territorial con sus cargos.</p>
<p>Luna había sido un elemento constante en la línea de tiempo de la que Harriet originalmente era parte. Ahora, parecía que estaba participando en influir espiritualmente en las cosas. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué sabes de Luna? ¿Y quién te dijo mi nombre? - Jasmine graznó, sus ojos llorosos ligeramente.</p>
<p>¿Qué estaba haciendo Fate? Se suponía que no debía entrometerse, todavía no. Siempre empeoró las cosas durante sus vidas pasadas.</p>
<p>Pandora esbozó una sonrisa aireada que le resultó demasiado familiar a Jasmine. Era obvio de dónde había sacado Luna su apariencia. </p>
<p>- Tuve el sueño más extraño de una joven que se parecía muchísimo a mí... Me dijo que necesitaba ayudarte a salvar el mundo y que eres del futuro. Afirmó que Lady Fate tenía algo que ver en esto. </p>
<p>Esa maldita figura.</p>
<p>Lady Fate siempre había sido una perra temperamental con ella, pero necesitaba a Jasmine para ayudar a salvar el mundo mágico tanto como la Muerte. Tenía una forma muy extraña de ayudarla. A veces, Jasmine juraba que Fate favorecía a Voldemort, solo para mantener las cosas interesantes.</p>
<p>Mientras que Jasmine nunca fue de las que se negaron a ayudar. No estaba del todo segura de lo que Pandora podía ofrecerle. Parecía demasiado cuerda para que Fate la hubiera elegido para ayudarla. </p>
<p>- ¿Cómo ayudarías? - Preguntó Jasmine, con la ceja levantada inquisitivamente. Ella estaba apoyada contra uno de los muchos tapices que cubrían la pared. El pasillo estaba bien desprovisto de pinturas que pudieran espiarlos, pero Jasmine silenciosamente lanzó un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor, por si acaso.</p>
<p>- Luna dijo que necesitarías un vidente para respaldar tus afirmaciones de conocimiento futuro. Si vas a salvar el mundo mágico, vas a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedas obtener sin levantar sospechas sobre tu verdaderos orígenes.</p>
<p>Como si cualquiera hubiera creído a Jasmine de todos modos ...</p>
<p>- ¿Tienes derecho a ver sangre?</p>
<p>Jasmine sabía que Luna lo había hecho, pero siempre había asumido que había venido de su padre, él siempre había estado loco con la cabeza en las nubes, pero por la expresión del rostro de Pandora, Jasmine se había equivocado.</p>
<p>La mirada soñadora de Pandora se desvaneció y su sonrisa se volvió un poco depredadora. Esta era la bruja que había ganado sus partidos en el torneo. </p>
<p>- Oh, puedo hacerte una mejor que una vidente. Mi familia tiene lazos de sangre con los antiguos oráculos y profetisas. Lady Fate ha estado cuidando a mi familia de la misma manera que la Muerte ha estado guiando a la tuya durante generaciones. Parece que quieren que lo hagamos. trabajar juntos para resolver este problema.</p>
<p>Eso era muy poco probable. La muerte probablemente no tenía idea de que Fate se estaba ensuciando las manos. Él nunca la dejaría olvidarlo.</p>
<p>Jasmine sintió que se le secaba la boca. No es de extrañar que las predicciones de Luna casi siempre se hagan realidad de una forma u otra. Un vidente hacía profecías que a veces se cumplían, pero la mayoría se cumplían a sí mismas y podían romperse en las circunstancias adecuadas. Los oráculos y las profetisas eran diferentes. Sus predicciones se harían realidad a menos que se hiciera algo diferente para detener el resultado, e incluso entonces ... el universo por lo general seguía tratando de hacer realidad sus predicciones, una verdadera predicción del Destino.</p>
<p>Sus habilidades también eran algo que podían aprender a controlar, generalmente a través de maestros familiares o instructores de confianza. Pandora probablemente murió antes de que las habilidades en ciernes de Luna comenzaran a mostrarse.</p>
<p>- Dudo que ofrezcas tu regalo gratis - Sería estúpido, y Pandora era una Ravenclaw, lo sabía mejor. Decirle al público sobre las habilidades de su familia podría hacer que la maten, o al menos, que la apunten, si no tiene cuidado. Tenía que haber una trampa, algún tipo de precio para sacar a su familia así.</p>
<p>Pandora apartó la mirada de repente, el suelo se había vuelto extraordinariamente interesante y empezó a juguetear con los dedos índice. </p>
<p>- Hay una cosa en la que me gustaría ayudar ... - murmuró y miró hacia un lado por un momento - ¿Podrías ayudarme a hablar con Xenophilius?</p>
<p>Jasmine parpadeó. No tenía idea de lo que acababa de decir Pandora. </p>
<p>- ¿Podrías repetirme esa última parte, lentamente?</p>
<p>La de sexto año respiró hondo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron lentamente. </p>
<p>- Necesito tu ayuda para hablar con Xenophilius. Es un séptimo año con el que he estado tratando de hablar durante la mayor parte de un año y simplemente no parece darse cuenta de que yo, o cualquier otra persona, existe! Él siempre tiene la cabeza en un libro de algún tipo y está intentando iniciar su propia editorial. Creo que podría ser realmente genial y me encantaría ayudarlo, pero ... </p>
<p>- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? Parece que lo has intentado-</p>
<p>- Bueno ... dije que había tratado de hablar con él. Nunca antes me había dado una respuesta y tú eres del futuro, Luna se parecía mucho a mí y a Xenophilius ...</p>
<p>Entonces, ella en realidad no le había hablado. El Ravenclaw estaba mucho más seguro que esto ... Pandora estaba lanzando a la gente contra una pared no hace dos semanas en el torneo. Por otra parte, Hermione tuvo problemas similares al hablar con los chicos en algunas de sus vidas pasadas. Su amiga era la bruja más inteligente de su edad, pero no podía mantener una conversación con Theo o Blaise hasta el quinto año a menos que Harriet la ayudara.</p>
<p>Jasmine suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. </p>
<p>- Podría intentar llamar su atención para ti. De hecho, necesito presentar una idea para un libro y creo que podría ayudar a poner en marcha su agencia editorial. Eres más que bienvenido a sentarte conmigo para eso. Tal vez llamar su atención lejos de mí y hacer un movimiento usted mismo?</p>
<p>Los ojos de Pandora se iluminaron y aplaudió. </p>
<p>- Perfecto. Solo dime cuándo hablaremos con él. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre él, Harriet-Jasmine. Realmente quiero que esto funcione - explicó antes de darle un breve abrazo y saltar en la otra dirección. .</p>
<p>Por un momento, se sintió como si estuviera de vuelta con Luna, quien había hecho cosas similares en las vidas pasadas de Harriet. Era agradable ver que algo de su madre había vivido en ella, incluso si ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta.</p>
<p>Eso fue, hasta que Pandora agarró su cabeza y casi cae de rodillas. Jasmine corrió hacia ella, colocándose junto a ella con una mano extendida en caso de que necesitara ayuda para ponerse de pie. </p>
<p>- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesito llevarte con Madame Pomfrey?</p>
<p>Ella negó con la cabeza, antes de que su voz se quedara hueca, casi sonando inhumana. </p>
<p>- Las manos del Destino se están volviendo de tu favor. Las almas de tus amigos están en peligro. Será mejor que te muevas rápido Maestro de la Muerte ...</p>
<p>Esta fue una profecía ... no una advertencia.</p>
<p>Jasmine despegó por el pasillo más cercano hacia la entrada del castillo. Los únicos amigos que podrían haber estado en peligro estaban en Hogsmeade. James y Sirius nunca regresaron hasta que fue justo antes del toque de queda. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero si era suficiente para que Fate hablara a través de uno de los suyos, Jasmine no se arriesgaría. No los volvería a perder.</p>
<p>Tan pronto como salió, sintió lo que estaba mal. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y demasiado frío, incluso para febrero. Jasmine juró que sintió el fantasma de una mano recorrer su espalda. Hubo un rugido sordo en sus oídos mientras los recuerdos oscuros golpeaban sus barreras mentales.</p>
<p>Dementores.</p>
<p>Una pequeña manada de ellos, al menos.</p>
<p>Eran las abominaciones accidentales de la Muerte ... antes de que creara los Hollows. Se suponía que iban a facilitar el trabajo de la Muerte durante la Peste Negra ... Simplemente demostró por qué la Muerte nunca debería poder crear seres vivos, solo llevarlos a la otra vida.</p>
<p>Jasmine solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para salvar a la gente de los monstruos que se habían desatado en la desprevenida aldea. Por lo general, los dementores necesitaban un objetivo, no eran muy conscientes de sus acciones. ¿Quién había querido Voldemort sin alma tan temprano en la guerra? O simplemente estaba probando para ver cómo funcionaban las bestias. No recordaba haber leído sobre un ataque como este durante otros dos o tres años.</p>
<p>Se mordió el labio, otro cambio en la línea de tiempo. Uno que no estaba segura de que fuera algo bueno. Voldemort se estaba volviendo más agresivo antes, iba a necesitar acelerar sus planes para asegurarse de que él no iba a crear más Horrocruxes o comenzar una cruzada contra Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Jasmine salió corriendo hacia Hogsmeade, con la varita lista, su aura mortal justo debajo de la superficie. Estos Dementores necesitaban un recordatorio de quién era realmente su maestro, y ciertamente no era un Señor Oscuro con problemas paternales.</p>
<p>Mientras se acercaba a la aldea, pudo ver las figuras de los dementores que se abalanzaban sobre sus víctimas. Niños y adultos esparcidos por el suelo, ya fueran cáscaras sin alma o no, no era algo que Jasmine pudiera decir de un vistazo. Todos respiraban, pero había destinos peores que la muerte. No vio a James ni a Sirius, de nuevo, había bastantes puertas que estaban cerradas mientras los dementores golpeaban la madera.</p>
<p>Escuchó una voz familiar que gritaba </p>
<p>- ¡Expecto patronum! - enclenque. Parecía que lo habían estado gritando durante bastante tiempo por la ronquera de su voz. Jasmine volvió la cabeza hacia la pared de las Tres Escobas y vio a Bellatrix Black de pie protectoramente sobre dos cuerpos con un escudo blanco casi transparente frente a ella. Para ser una bruja oscura, estaba haciendo un trabajo impresionante manteniendo su escudo todo el tiempo que lo había hecho.</p>
<p>Parecía que Jasmine llegó justo a tiempo, porque las piernas de Bellatrix cedieron, pero se negó a dejar caer su escudo. Los cuatro dementores comenzaron su descenso, el escudo hizo poco o nada para detenerlos. Los dos cuerpos detrás de ella tenían uniformes de Hogwarts y Jasmine había terminado de jugar bien.</p>
<p>Dejó que sus poderes estallaran, llamando la atención de todos los dementores de la zona. Ella tiró de su magia que había sido creada por la misma Muerte. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué has hecho? - Ella hizo eco a través de ese vínculo, pero las criaturas solo comenzaron a rodearla, su carne podrida se balanceaba con la brisa gélida. Se negaron a escuchar a Muerte o responder a su llamada, de verdad estaban siguiendo a Voldemort. Su pequeño baile enfermizo le dio a Jasmine la oportunidad que necesitaba para elegir su patronus.</p>
<p>- ¡Expecto Patronum! - Gritó cuando su patronus corpóreo salió disparado de su varita. Tomó la forma de un Threstral, su forma esquelética desterró a los dementores del área en un arco largo. Pasó un momento antes de que el temor en el área se disipara.</p>
<p>Jasmine rápidamente se dirigió a Bellatrix para ver cómo estaba, sus familias estaban aliadas entre sí después de todo. </p>
<p>- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la mujer mayor, no se había movido en unos minutos y Jasmine estaba preocupada porque se había desmayado. El Gryffindor se puso en cuclillas frente a la mujer, que estaba recostada protectora sobre los dos estudiantes debajo de ella.</p>
<p>- Los detuviste a todos - gruñó en un susurro ronco.</p>
<p>Jasmine se mordió el labio, pero respondió con dulzura: </p>
<p>- Se han ido. Vas a estar bien.</p>
<p>Su montón de cabello rizado se volvió, los ojos violetas de Bellatrix la taladraron. </p>
<p>- Me salvaste. Arriesgaste tu vida por mí.</p>
<p>Jasmine lo habría hecho por cualquiera, pero no iba a decir eso. En cambio, le dio a la mujer sacudida una pequeña sonrisa. Escuchó algunas puertas abrirse mientras la gente empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando afuera. Bellatrix se apartó de los cuerpos y Jasmine jadeó cuando vio a James y Sirius desplomados contra la pared. James protegiendo a Sirius. Bellatrix los había salvado a los dos ... bueno, lo más probable es que lo hubiera hecho para proteger a Sirius, él era el heredero después de todo.</p>
<p>- Eran ellos...</p>
<p>El mero pensamiento de que alguno de los dos fuera besado dejó un hoyo en su estómago.</p>
<p>Bellatrix negó con la cabeza. </p>
<p>- No, pero estuvo cerca. Casi perdimos a nuestro heredero hoy. Ellos estaban siendo Gryffindors y estaban metiendo a todos los niños adentro. Este Señor Oscuro se convirtió en el enemigo de una casa poderosa hoy.</p>
<p>Los crujidos de múltiples apartamentos se podían escuchar en toda la zona. Ambas mujeres se detuvieron y esperaron a saber quién había llegado. Podrían ser mortífagos. Sin embargo, en un momento se oyeron las voces de hombres y mujeres que pedían a los curanderos. Parece que los Aurores finalmente habían aparecido. Naturalmente, Jasmine ya había limpiado el desorden, pero les dejó tomar el mérito cuando la gente de la aldea vino a felicitarlos por un trabajo bien hecho. Parece que nadie había visto a Jasmine lanzar el hechizo que los salvó a todos.</p>
<p>Bellatrix estaba temblando mientras se sentaba.</p>
<p>Jasmine sacó una barra de chocolate de su túnica y se la entregó a Bellatrix. Si bien Jasmine no era la mayor fanática de los dulces, guardaba chocolate para ocasiones como estas. James juró que las guardaba para su "época del mes", pero había sido atacada por dementores demasiadas veces, en demasiadas vidas, como para no llevar barras de chocolate de forma regular.</p>
<p>Bellatrix tomó un gran trozo de chocolate y un poco de color volvió a sus mejillas. Jasmine todavía estaba agachada frente a los dos chicos, acariciando sus rostros, esperando algún tipo de reacción. James murmuró algo sobre "cinco minutos más" y Sirius gimió y le dijo que "se fuera". Entonces, estaban bien, completamente agotados por un ataque de dementor, lo que significaba que iba a necesitar llevarlos de regreso al castillo por su cuenta.</p>
<p>- ¿Te importaría ayudarme a traer a estos dos parientes desinteresados de regreso a Hogwarts antes de que se llene la enfermería? - Le preguntó a Bellatrix mientras lanzaba un hechizo ligero como una pluma sobre los dos y colgaba el brazo de James sobre su hombro. Merlín, su primo, era alto. Le encantaría usar un hechizo de levitación, pero los hechizos patronus siempre le quitan mucho y no tenía la energía para levitar a ambos niños de regreso a la escuela por su cuenta.</p>
<p>Seguro que no iba a esperar a que los Aurores hicieran su trabajo. Si habían tardado tanto en reaccionar ante una emergencia en Hogsmeade, entonces alguien ya estaba en el interior trabajando con Voldemort y Jasmine no iba a correr ningún riesgo de que intentaran llevarla con él.</p>
<p>Euphemia iba a sufrir un aneurisma cuando se enteró de que James casi había muerto hoy. Mientras era la jefa de la aplicación de la ley mágica, tendía a liderar una pequeña unidad muy cercana de Aurores de élite. Había al menos seis divisiones diferentes y no las supervisaba todas a la vez. Era más que probable que estuviera haciendo una limpieza de la casa después de hoy, pero eso al menos ayudaría a cuidar de algunos mortífagos más en el ministerio.</p>
<p>Bellatrix agarró a Sirius y los dos se fueron, llevando a sus damiselas en apuros hasta la enfermería mientras que el Ministerio probablemente intentaría encubrir el ataque. Bellatrix era ciertamente más fuerte de lo que Jasmine había pensado originalmente. Llevó a Sirius sin quejarse todo el camino hasta el castillo, a pesar del hecho de que obviamente estaba agotada por el ataque del dementor. Solo se preguntaba qué haría que Bellatrix perdiera la cabeza durante el próximo año para hacerla unirse a Voldemort. Honestamente, parecía una bruja mala que no quería inclinarse ante nadie.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 𝟬𝟯𝟲.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decir que Madame Pomfrey estaba horrorizada de que Jasmine apareciera, pálida como la muerte, con Bellatrix Black cargando a dos estudiantes inconscientes más en sus espaldas, era decirlo suavemente. Honestamente, Jasmine nunca había visto a la matrona moverse tan rápido, en ninguna de sus vidas. Entró en pánico cuando Jasmine le dijo que todos habían estado expuestos a los dementores y que quizás debían sentarse. La enfermera inmediatamente tomó a James y Sirius y los puso a cada uno en sus propias camas. Bellatrix se sentó lentamente en la cama mientras la enfermera se movía por la habitación. Cada vez que la bruja mayor hacía un movimiento para levantarse, Madame Pomfrey le enviaba una mirada que la hacía sentarse sin pensarlo dos veces. La matrona no iba a dejar a nadie fuera de su campo visual en el corto plazo. No es que a Jasmine le importara, no se sentía tan bien ella misma, se sentía helada hasta los huesos,</p>
<p>Bellatrix se dejó caer en la cama de la manera más impropia de una dama y se quedó mirando fijamente al techo, sin concentrarse en nada. La joven se tocaba el cuello con un colgante. No parecía estar de humor para hablar, Jasmine podía entender eso. Los dementores tendían a hacer que las personas fueran un poco introspectivas, ya que les hacían revivir sus peores pesadillas, y todo. Jasmine estaba algo acostumbrada a ellos, después de nueve vidas anteriores en las que causaron estragos en su psique.</p>
<p>Podía escuchar los gritos agonizantes de sus amigos de sus muchas vidas en el fondo de su mente. Jasmine sacó la almohada de su cama y se la puso sobre la cara.</p>
<p>Euphemia no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar a la enfermería flanqueada por dos aurores superiores. Uno de ellos era Amelia Bones, el otro, era un joven que ella no reconoció, el pobre probablemente muere pronto en una redada. Ella fue seguida de cerca por Orion Black, quien le gritaba, con los brazos gesticulando salvajemente de izquierda a derecha, para alguien, que Jasmine siempre había asumido que estaba compuesto en todas y cada una de las situaciones, parecía bastante angustiado.</p>
<p>Jasmine se sentó, quitando la almohada de su cara, al menos esto era un grito real. Su guardián entró en la habitación, cada paso que dio fue repetido por sus botas de piel de dragón. Euphemia tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y sus mejillas estaban un poco hundidas, se veía cansada y exhausta. Necesitaba comer más... Jasmine no quería que dejara de cuidarse y se enfermara. Conduciría a una muerte prematura tanto para ella como para Monty si eso sucediera. Los ojos de Euphemia escanearon la habitación y cuando aterrizaron en James, inconsciente en la cama, Jasmine pudo decir que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, si la expresión vidriosa de sus ojos era una indicación. Ella tomó la mano de su hijo en la suya tan pronto como se acercó lo suficiente.</p>
<p>Amelia se movió hacia el extremo izquierdo de la cama de Bellatrix y silenciosamente comenzó a hacerle preguntas. La mujer tenía un trozo de pergamino y una pluma flotante para tomar notas mientras tomaba la declaración de Bellatrix.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto sucediera, Auror Potter? - Preguntó Orión mientras se dirigía hacia su hijo y su sobrina. Amelia se alejó de Bellatrix, quien tenía una ceja arqueada ante el arrebato de Orión, pero hoy casi había perdido a su heredero, así que Jasmine supuso que tenía motivos para estar enojado. No es que le gustara ver a alguien intentar intimidar a su tutor. No fue culpa de Euphemia que Hogsmeade fuera atacada.</p>
<p>Probablemente fue culpa de Voldemort.</p>
<p>Euphemia se enderezó, sin dejarse intimidar por el temperamento de Orión. Jasmine reconoció la forma en que ella asomaba la barbilla, cómo se veía James cuando estaba a punto de tomar una postura inmóvil sobre algo.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto sucediera? ¡El control de las criaturas mágicas no es mi departamento! ¡Deshazte de tu enojo con la familia Diggory si tienes peleas sobre la fuga de los dementores. Mi gente estaba a la vista a los cinco minutos de que sucediera el ataque! </p>
<p>Se burló, Jasmine resistió el impulso de unirse a él. Es más que probable que sus Aurores estuvieran allí cinco minutos después de que les <em>informaron</em> sobre el ataque. Jasmine apostaría oro a que alguien estaba bloqueando los mensajes de desestrés de Hogsmeade. </p>
<p>- Difícilmente. El daño hecho allá afuera indica que los dementores habían estado allí por al menos media hora, al menos.</p>
<p>- Yo diría que estuvieron allí como veinte - intervino Bellatrix, deteniendo la discusión en seco. Ella se encogió de hombros, tirando de un mechón de cabello rizado distraídamente - Estuve allí durante todo el asunto. Las barreras alrededor de Hogsmeade necesitan ser actualizadas, o algo como esto podría volver a suceder fácilmente. Es bueno que Peverell estuviera cerca, de lo contrario, hoy te echarían de menos tus herederos.</p>
<p>Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Jasmine, que se sonrojó ligeramente bajo sus miradas. ¿Por qué Bellatrix tuvo que pasarle la conversación a ella? </p>
<p>- Jasmine, ¿qué hiciste? - Preguntó Euphemia, con la otra mano cubriendo la asustada de Jasmine.</p>
<p>- Lancé un patronus y los envié lejos. No fue nada especial - murmuró, sin disfrutar la atención adicional. Jasmine no estaba segura de cómo se sentía acerca de la atención de sus padres como esta, la hacía sentir mareada... bueno, eso también podría ser la exposición del dementor.</p>
<p>Bellatrix resopló y agitó una mano en el aire. Tenía la boca en una fina línea y las mejillas pálidas. </p>
<p>- No seas modesto. La maldita cosa era enorme, ¿qué forma tomó? Nunca había visto algo así antes.</p>
<p>- No lo habrías visto antes, es un threstral, solo puedes verlos si has visto la muerte - Su patronus había sido uno desde que se convirtió en la Maestra de la Muerte. Sin embargo, a ella le gustó bastante. Encajaba bastante bien con su título.</p>
<p>Bellatrix silbó y movió sus dedos hacia Jasmine. </p>
<p>- Ickle Jazz-i-kins tiene poder a raudales.</p>
<p>Orión se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo a su sobrina antes de que comenzara su comportamiento más excéntrico. </p>
<p>- ¿Estás afirmando que puedes producir un patronus corpóreo que puede tomar una forma mágica? ¿A tu edad?</p>
<p>Sonaba escéptico.</p>
<p>Grosero.</p>
<p>Bueno, Jasmine no podía tener eso. Sacó su varita y con un movimiento de muñeca y un silencioso "expecto patronum", su brillante trono blanco salió de su varita. Se mostró dócil, sin percibir ningún peligro en la zona, mantuvo la cabeza gacha y olfateó a algunas personas. El patronus vagó por la habitación durante unos momentos antes de disolverse en la niebla.</p>
<p>Orión se quedó sin palabras, fue una buena mirada en él.</p>
<p>O, al menos, eso creía Jasmine.</p>
<p>Hacer que Black dejara de hablar era una hazaña que debería registrarse. Es una pena que Sirius no fuera consciente de verlo.</p>
<p>. Tienes que enseñarnos cómo hacer eso - gruñó James mientras se obligaba a sentarse sobre los brazos temblorosos. Euphemia le puso una mano en el hombro y le obligó a volver a tumbarse en la cama. James buscó a tientas sus gafas. Su mano ni siquiera estaba en la mesilla de noche derecha.</p>
<p>- Casi pierdes tu alma hoy, James Potter. Entonces, ayúdame, te quedarás en esa cama o desearás que hayan terminado el trabajo! - Ella espetó, esas lágrimas amenazando con caer de nuevo. Después de todo, James era su hijo milagroso, su única oportunidad de ser madre. Ella agarró sus lentes de la mesa junto a ellos y suavemente se los puso en la cara.</p>
<p>La nariz de James se arrugó ante la repentina claridad que invadió su visión.</p>
<p>- ¡Mamá!</p>
<p>Bellatrix se aclaró la garganta. </p>
<p>- Señora Potter, su hijo y mi primo solo estaban tratando de salvar a los niños en el área. Estos dos estaban metiendo a los niños más pequeños dentro de los edificios mientras que cualquiera que pudiera ayudar a defenderse de los dementores se quedaba afuera para ayudar. Su hijo era un verdadero <em>Gryffindor</em> hoy.</p>
<p>Se las arregló para hacer que la palabra Gryffindor sonara como algo asqueroso, incluso si estaba enmascarada con elogios. Cómo Slytherin.</p>
<p>Euphemia gimió y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. </p>
<p>- James, ¿por qué no puedes dejar las cosas a los adultos?</p>
<p>- Estaban todos escondidos adentro - respondió con los brazos cruzados y la mandíbula apretada - Intentamos ir con ellos primero, pero no había mucho tiempo y no quería que ninguna de esas bestias putridas besara a ningún niño.</p>
<p>Una descripción adecuada de los dementores, si Jasmine alguna vez encabezó uno.</p>
<p>- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo los dementores entraron en Hogsmeade? Pensé que había barreras para evitar que algo así sucediera? - Preguntó Jasmine, alejando la conversación de los actos heroicos y hacia algo un poco más problemático, aunque sea solo.</p>
<p>Su guardián dejó escapar un suspiro, se pasó una mano pálida por su cabello salpimentado. </p>
<p>- No, no lo hacemos. Esas protecciones tienen una ubicación muy específica en la aldea, solo alguien con un conocimiento íntimo del área y acceso a la magia oscura podría desmantelarlas.</p>
<p>Genial ... </p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿el Señor Oscuro en ascenso entonces? Escuché que es un maestro en las artes de la mente. Al menos, eso es lo que los periódicos más confiables dicen sobre él - murmuró Orión, pasando una mano tranquilizadora por la masa enredada de su hijo de cabello. Ni siquiera se movió. Sirius no parecía que se despertara pronto. Con toda la tortura que su madre lo sometió este verano, los dementores probablemente se deleitaron con su trauma. Necesitaría ver a un sanador mental después de esto. Jasmine necesitaba ver a su sanadora mental después de esto.</p>
<p>- ¿Crees que usó la maldición imperius o lo hizo él mismo? - Preguntó Bellatrix, sentándose en su cama, repentinamente interesada por la mención del buen Tom.</p>
<p>Jasmine apenas resistió el impulso de resoplar. Voldemort? ¿Hacer algo por su cuenta? Merlín solo sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había hecho una maldita cosa sin que alguien más hiciera todo el trabajo sucio por él. Incluso matar a sus padres en sus vidas pasadas le había obligado a utilizar a Peter. Podría haber investigado más sobre el hechizo fidelius. Había formas de utilizar la artesanía de los pupilos lituanos que podían destruir el amuleto en minutos.</p>
<p>Todo lo que tenías que hacer era matar al guardián secreto y, honestamente, eso les habría ahorrado a todos tantos problemas si Voldemort hubiera asesinado a Peter sin más.</p>
<p>Madame Pomfrey regresó apresuradamente a la habitación, chocolate caliente para todos flotando a su alrededor. Las tazas tenían sirenas nadando en la taza.</p>
<p>- ¿Crees que lo hizo un estudiante? ¿Uno de los muchos que están tratando de ganarse el favor de este Señor Oscuro en ascenso? - Preguntó Jasmine, mientras agarraba la taza de chocolate caliente que flotaba frente a ella. El primer sorbo pudo haber sido hirviendo, pero la hizo sentir mucho mejor. Siempre se olvidaba de la cantidad de ataques de dementor que le quitaban mentalmente cada maldita vez que se encontraba con ellos por primera vez en una nueva vida.</p>
<p>- Odiaría pensar que cualquier estudiante querría matar al Heredero Black por la agenda de algún Señor Oscuro - refunfuñó Bellatrix y la cabeza de Orion giró hacia ella.</p>
<p>- ¿Estás insinuando que alguien envió dementores tras mi hijo? - Gruñó, una mano protectora se colocó en el antebrazo flácido de Sirius.</p>
<p>James pasó una mano por su cabello, haciendo una mueca cuando atrapó un nudo con sus dedos. Se las arregló para volcar sus lentes torcidos. Euphemia levantó una mano para arreglarlos, pero James se le adelantó. </p>
<p>- Ahora, que lo mencionas, el ataque fue coordinado de una manera extraña. Padfoot parecía ser el foco. Los dementores estaban volando en picado, mirando de estudiante a estudiante hasta que salimos, pero ¿por qué apuntar a él? un criminal y no tiene nada que ver con la guerra? </p>
<p>Si solo eso fuera cierto. </p>
<p>- Él tiene todo que ver con la guerra. Matar a un heredero de una familia poderosa es una excelente manera de impulsar el equilibrio de poder de una mano a otra. La comunidad de sangre pura sabe sobre mi decisión de mantener a Sirius como mi heredero y desterrar a mi arpía de una esposa. No todos estaban contentos conmigo y sintieron que los Black se estaban desviando de los verdaderos ideales de los sangre pura de que un Gryffindor se hiciera cargo de la familia. Están preocupados de que nos pongamos del lado de Dumbledore en esta guerra ... con el <em>lado</em> bueno - Orión se burló cuando una puerta se abrió para revelar a Dumbledore y Brightbark. Hablando del <em>lado luminoso. </em>Los dos se dirigían rápidamente a la enfermería.</p>
<p>El director frunció el ceño cuando vio a Orion sentado junto a la cama de su hijo. - Lord Black, no esperaba verte aquí.</p>
<p>Ahora, si eso no fuera un gran insulto para comenzar esta conversación, Jasmine no estaba segura de con qué más podría haber liderado. Estaba a la altura de: ¿Cómo está tu esposa?</p>
<p>- ¿Y por qué no querría ver a mi hijo, que acababa de sufrir una exposición extrema al dementor? - Dijo Orion, una mano protectora sobre el hombro de Sirius.</p>
<p>Dumbledore le dio una sonrisa ganadora que Jasmine quería darle una bofetada. Iba a decir algo increíblemente estúpido, simplemente lo sabía. </p>
<p>- Por lo que tengo entendido, no estás en los mejores términos.</p>
<p>Merlín, Dumbledore estaba racheado. No tenía derecho a llamar a Orion sobre nada de esto en público. Si Dumbledore hubiera dicho esto hace unos meses, estaría en lo cierto, pero Sirius estaba arreglando las cosas con su padre.</p>
<p>Orión parecía que iba a prender fuego a Dumbledore. Sus ojos grises ardían, la parte de atrás de su cuello se estaba poniendo un poco roja y su varita estaba apretada con fuerza en su puño. </p>
<p>- Sirius y yo hemos resuelto nuestras peleas entre nosotros. Ha sido recibido en casa con los brazos abiertos y será el heredero que la familia Black necesita.</p>
<p>No es necesariamente lo que todos querían, pero eso es otra cuestión.</p>
<p>- Tu línea de preguntas es inapropiada Albus, ¿por qué estás aquí? - Preguntó Euphemia, su voz tensa, pero tenía la autoridad que la situación necesitaba.</p>
<p>- Vine a interrogar a la Sra. Peverell sobre su paradero esta tarde. Estamos interrogando a los estudiantes para tratar de averiguar quién había manipulado la protección alrededor de Hogsmeade y varios estudiantes dijeron que desapareciste justo antes del ataque.</p>
<p>Maldita sea.</p>
<p>Estaba tratando de que la enviaran a Azkaban.</p>
<p>¿Por qué querría incluso soltar dementores en Hogsmeade? Apenas entendía la estrategia de Voldemort para apuntar a la aldea. Claro, asustaría a la gente y demostraría que no tenía miedo de matar niños, pero todos ya lo sabían. Con un acto tan grande y obvio, más temprano que tarde iba a ser declarado terrorista del estado. Y, si bien matar a Sirius era una gran manera de realmente poner en marcha la guerra, no iba a inclinar la balanza a su favor.</p>
<p>- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás preguntando dónde estaba? ¿Pensé que este ataque fue realizado por el nuevo Señor Oscuro en ascenso?</p>
<p>Los malditos ojos de Dumbledore brillaban. </p>
<p>- Mi querida niña, parece que un estudiante manipuló las piedras de protección y tu talento con las runas antiguas no es ningún secreto entre el personal. Pensamos que comenzaríamos nuestra investigación desde el candidato más probable.</p>
<p>Jasmine se mordió el labio. ¿Ella era la candidata más probable? La chica que había estado aquí durante un par de meses. ¿Quién se creía Dumbledore que era? Jasmine tenía la sensación de que le recordaba a Gellert ... venían del mismo país, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarla como a una criminal.</p>
<p>Nunca había estado cerca de las piedras protectoras para saber demasiado sobre ellas. Después de nueve vidas, nunca habían sido algo por lo que tuviera que preocuparse. Jasmine se mordió el labio, no tenía nada que decirles. </p>
<p>- Albus, este es un asunto de DMLE, no una de tus cacerías de brujas - intervino Euphemia, sus ojos encendidos, la rabia brotaba de cada poro.</p>
<p>- Ah, pero el ministerio me ha pedido que investigue a los estudiantes que nos preocupa que hayan sido engañados para ayudar.</p>
<p>Jasmine luchó contra el impulso de burlarse. Ella no era alguien a quien se pudiera engañar para que ayudara a Voldemort. Ni siquiera podía usar la maldición imperius sobre ella.</p>
<p>- Esta fue la primera vez que estuve en Hogsmeade, así que ni siquiera sabría dónde están ubicadas estas piedras protectoras de las que estás hablando. Estuve con Sirius, James y Remus la mayor parte de la mañana. Me separé de que compraran material de oficina y luego volví al castillo. Llevé a Remus a la enfermería ya que estaba enfermo y luego me encontré con mi amiga, Pandora, tenía una pregunta sobre el club de duelo. Luego volví a Hogsmeade porque Remus quería a sus amigos con él ya que no se sentía tan bien. Entonces, para mi gran sorpresa, la ciudad está cubierta de dementores - espetó, sus dedos clavándose en el colchón. Jasmine no estaba de humor para que nadie la interrogara. Ella había salvado a todo el pueblo, maldita sea.</p>
<p>- Sí, bueno, ¿cómo es que usted y la Sra. Black no se besaron? Si mal no recuerdo, los dementores se sienten atraídos por seres humanos dañados. Deben haber visto un festín en usted - comentó Brightbark, sin ocultar su burla.</p>
<p>Euphemia hizo un movimiento para ponerse de pie, pero Jasmine le indicó que se quedara sentada. Estaba cansada de que otras personas pelearan sus batallas por ella.</p>
<p>- Usé mi patronus para desterrarlos.</p>
<p>Brightbark sonrió, sus dientes amarillentos asomaban por debajo de su labio. </p>
<p>- ¿Y cómo conjuró un patronus, señorita Peverell? Ninguna bruja o mago oscuro puede producir magia tan pura ...</p>
<p>¿Era honestamente tan intolerante? Incluso Dumbledore parecía confundido por su declaración. </p>
<p>- Thaddeus, estás hablando fuera de lugar. Esa teoría ha sido refutada en múltiples ocasiones y lo sabes.</p>
<p>Jasmine sacó su varita por segunda vez esa noche con un suspiro de sufrimiento. Tanto Dumbledore como Brightbark se tensaron como si fuera a atacarlos. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y conjuró a su patronus con practicada facilidad.</p>
<p>Su threstral estuvo fuera de casa de nuevo, esta vez con una audiencia más amplia. Sus ojos huecos y brillantes se entrecerraron hacia Brightbark, que lo miraba abiertamente. </p>
<p>- Como puede ver, puedo lanzar un patronus con facilidad, profesor. Cuando vi lo que estaba sucediendo en Hogsmeade, lancé mi patronus y envié a los dementores en su camino. No quería que besaran a nadie. Ningún padre necesitaba hacerlo. recibir una carta que diga que a su hijo le succionaron el alma del cuerpo.</p>
<p>Orión se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el director, con los brazos cruzados y la espalda recta. Estaba listo para una confrontación. </p>
<p>- Sin embargo, parecía que el ataque se centró en mi hijo y heredero. Albus, tú y yo necesitamos charlar en privado sobre la seguridad aquí. Este nuevo Señor Oscuro se ha convertido en enemigo de la Familia Negra y no toleraré a ninguno de sus miembros. partidarios que intentan asesinar a mi hijo.</p>
<p>Bueno, eso se encargó de qué lado estaría luchando la Noble y Más Antigua Casa de Black en la guerra. Algo ... Jasmine dudaba que se pusieran del lado de Dumbledore. Nunca serían tan pasivos como el Director prefería que fuera su pequeña Orden, por lo que los Black probablemente serían neutrales.</p>
<p>Se sintió genial cuando Voldemort terminó haciéndole la vida más fácil.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 𝟬𝟯𝟳.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fue más tarde esa noche cuando Jasmine se encontró dormitando frente al fuego en la sala común. El frío de esa tarde todavía no había dejado sus huesos y el fuego fue una de las únicas cosas que encontró que realmente la calentó después de un ataque de dementor. Se lo había dicho a Lily cuando su compañera de cuarto la sorprendió escabulléndose hacia abajo. Jasmine se alegró de que Lily no presionara para obtener más detalles, simplemente no estaba preparada para sus preguntas hoy. </p>
<p>- Solo asegúrate de estar despierto a tiempo para el desayuno - advirtió Lily, antes de que Jasmine bajara las escaleras con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y un saludo a medias.</p>
<p>Fue agradable cuando Lily supo cuándo darle espacio. Fue a pasos agigantados mejor que el comienzo del trimestre. Jasmine no había estado de humor para hablar esta noche, apenas le dio a nadie más que gruñidos después de salir de la enfermería. Lo más probable es que debería haberse quedado, pero Pomfrey estaba abrumada por el volumen de estudiantes de los que tenía que cuidar, sin mencionar que identificaba las cáscaras de algunos estudiantes con los que los dementores se habían deleitado. Hasta el momento, dos de los primeros años habían muerto, ninguno había vivido para ver el futuro de Harriet hasta donde ella sabía. El destino los tomó de una forma u otra.</p>
<p>Dumbledore y Brightbark la dejaron sola, después de que se comenzaran a informar las muertes. Demostró su inocencia por el momento ... hasta que encontraron algo más de lo que culparla. El director tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender, enviar cartas a las familias sobre la muerte de sus hijos fue suficiente para detener incluso las intrigas de Dumbledore en seco. Jasmine esperaba encontrar a quien destruyó la protección en Hogsmeade.</p>
<p>Jasmine dudaba que pudiera dormir esta noche. Los gritos de sus amigos moribundos a lo largo de nueve vidas llenaban sus oídos constantemente y las imágenes espeluznantes de las guerras aún por venir nadaban en su visión. Ella esperaba que los niños que perdieron la vida encontraran paz en la otra vida. La muerte les debía tanto por haberse llevado sus almas tan jóvenes.</p>
<p>El silencioso crepitar del fuego hizo poco por calmarla mientras se movía en el sofá una vez más, su bata de invierno solo cubría los pies cubiertos con calcetines. Jasmine estaba cansada e irritada, pero el ataque de dementor la dejó con un poco de insomnio. Cada vez que intentaba dormir, sus pesadillas se materializaban detrás de sus ojos. Había demasiados cuerpos muertos y mutilados que habían sido arrancados de sus recuerdos para permitirle descansar.</p>
<p>Entonces, aquí estaba ella, la Maestra de la Muerte, temblando frente al fuego, con miedo de cerrar los ojos. Sabía que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que realmente pudiera acceder a sus poderes, pero aún así la hacía sentir inútil y fría ...</p>
<p>- ¿Tú tampoco pudiste dormir? - Una voz croó detrás de ella. Jasmine saltó su varita apuntando y lista, pero bajó bastante rápido cuando se dio cuenta de que era solo Sirius, vestido solo con una camiseta muggle suelta que tenía que haber comprado para enojar a su madre y pantalones de dormir finos. No es algo que un heredero de una antigua y noble familia debería llevar puesto, en cualquier caso.</p>
<p>Al igual que Jasmine, había sido liberado tan pronto como comió un poco de chocolate y revisó a Remus. El hombre lobo había estado debidamente asustado cuando James y Sirius se acercaron temblorosos a él. Los tres luego se abrazaron en un charco varonil en la cama de Remus hasta que Pomfrey los ahuyentó.</p>
<p>Aunque, mirándolo ahora, temblando y retorciéndose, Jasmine se preguntó si había sido una buena idea por parte de Madame Pomfrey dejarlo salir. Sirius se veía peor por el desgaste y Jasmine lo vio después de que casi se había paralizado en un duelo. Sus ojos eran de un gris apagado y angustiado y se veía tan frío como se sentía Jasmine, a pesar de que tenía un edredón envuelto alrededor de su alta figura, estaba temblando. Quizás ambos deberían haber pasado la noche en la enfermería ...</p>
<p>- No, los dementores tienden a tener ese efecto en las personas - respondió ella palmeando el lugar junto a ella en el sofá. Honestamente, sintió que estaba llamando a un perro.</p>
<p>Se acercó a ella y se estiró sobre la mayoría de los cojines, apoyándose contra Jasmine como una almohada. Se movió para ponerse cómodo. </p>
<p>- No eres muy suave - murmuró, después de cinco minutos de constante inquietud. Su cabello se metió en su boca cuando dijo esto.</p>
<p>- No estoy lleno de plumas, Sirius - gruñó ella y le quitó el cabello largo y rizado de la cara.</p>
<p>- Eres un músculo ensangrentado, eso es lo que eres - refunfuñó moviéndose contra su costado hasta que encontró una posición más cómoda. Cubrió con la manta que había traído a ambos. Olía a loción para después del afeitado, debió haberla sacado de la cama.</p>
<p>- Espero haber ganado algo de músculo después de todo el entrenamiento de combate que tuve. Siento no ser una buena almohada para ti -  respondió, subiendo los pies y debajo de la manta. Al menos ya no tenía frío entre los dos, deberían poder ahuyentar algo del escalofrío del dementor.</p>
<p>Esta no era una posición muy cómoda, estaban bastante aplastados, pero sabían que había otra persona en la habitación en todo momento. El contacto humano fue la mejor cura para este tipo de vacío.</p>
<p>- Es una pena, es lo que es, pero no te aceptaría de otra manera.</p>
<p>Ella puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó ligeramente su cabeza contra la de él. </p>
<p>- Es bueno saberlo ... ¿cómo lo estás llevando?</p>
<p>El ataque tenía que ser la última cosa de la que cualquiera de ellos quisiera hablar, pero era una conversación que necesitaban tener. Jasmine sabía que Sirius preferiría no volver a hablar de eso, hacer bromas al respecto, pero no les haría ningún bien a ninguno de los dos. Ella era lo suficientemente madura para darse cuenta de eso. Jasmine también sabía por experiencia que Sirius pensaría en esto si lo dejaba solo. </p>
<p>- Horrible. Prongs está durmiendo como si nada, pero yo ... solo ...</p>
<p>- ¿Sigues reviviendo los peores momentos de tu vida una y otra vez?</p>
<p>Él asintió con la cabeza, suspirando contra su hombro, frotando su frente contra su brazo.</p>
<p>- Es para lo que se crearon los dementores. Se sienten atraídos por aquellos que han sido marcados por el trauma y la muerte. El trato que tu madre te dio los habría atraído hacia ti como una polilla a una llama. Tan pronto como entré en el área, pululaban yo.</p>
<p>Se estremeció contra ella, podía sentir su mano contra su brazo, un dolor fantasma de la tortura de su madre sin duda. </p>
<p>- ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre los dementores?</p>
<p>Honestamente, Jasmine nunca había estado en contacto directo con un dementor, pero Harriet, bueno, los conocía demasiado bien. Entonces, decidió fusionar un poco sus vidas. </p>
<p>- Mis patrocinadores ... me entrenaron usando boggarts ... mi mayor miedo es el miedo. Siempre toma la forma de un dementor. Entonces, cuando me entrenan, siento el efecto de un dementor, pero no tengo el alma real chupando. Tuve que aprender el encantamiento patronus a una edad temprana - explicó, pasando una mano tranquilizadora por su cabello mientras contaba su historia.</p>
<p>El movimiento rítmico pareció calmarlos a ambos un poco. </p>
<p>- Sus patrocinadores eran bastardos, espero que lo sepan.</p>
<p>Jasmine sonrió, sintiendo que la cicatriz de su labio se curvaba ligeramente. La runa junto a su ojo le dolía al recordar su hermosa vida anterior. </p>
<p>- Soy más que consciente de eso, Sirius, pero me alegra que sientas lo mismo que yo por ellos.</p>
<p>Tarareó algo en respuesta y su respiración finalmente se estabilizó. Se había quedado dormido medio encima de ella. Jasmine suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra el sofá. No estaba segura de si iba a poder dormir un poco, pero cerró los ojos y esperó lo mejor.</p>
<p>La sensación de pequeñas patas empujando su cara fue lo primero que notó Jasmine cuando se despertaba a la mañana siguiente. </p>
<p>- Ro, es demasiado pronto para tus tonterías - murmuró, mientras su mente se aclaraba lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que tenía un gran peso encima de ella. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de qué, o más bien, quién era. Casi empuja a Sirius fuera de ella, el chucho roncaba bastante cerca de su oído, era un milagro que no la hubiera despertado solo.</p>
<p>Dejó escapar un gemido silencioso, Jasmine no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormida en la sala común. Por lo que parece, todavía era temprano en la mañana, tal vez alrededor de las seis de la mañana. Los estudiantes iban a empezar a despertarse pronto y Jasmine no necesitaba más rumores de los que ya había sobre ella y Sirius circulando por el castillo.</p>
<p>Sirius, siempre el elegante durmiente, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y ronquidos silenciosos escapaban cada pocas respiraciones. Su cabello normalmente ondulado era un lío de rizos alrededor de su rostro y cuello. </p>
<p>- Sirius, levántate - susurró ella, sacudiendo sus hombros con la fuerza suficiente para que abriera un ojo.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? Estaba teniendo un sueño encantador... - respondió, sentándose, con la mano en su pierna mientras se enderezaba. Jasmine le dio diez segundos antes de quitarle la mano del muslo. Cuando su mente se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse rojas y su mano se movió cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba tocando el sofá.</p>
<p>- Maldita sea, lo siento - se disculpó, alejándose de ella. El edredón se deslizó de los dos. Jasmine vestía un pijama de franela holgado, su bata de dormir se había desatado durante la noche. No fue nada revelador, pero al mismo tiempo, fue mucho más íntimo verla en ropa de dormir después de usarla como almohada la noche anterior.</p>
<p>Esto también fue un gran no-no cuando se trataba de decoro en la cultura sangre pura. Sirius puede ser el Playboy de Hogwarts, pero sabía que era mejor no llevar a una mujer a la cama. Eso se consideraría firmar un contrato matrimonial. Afortunadamente, a Jasmine no le importaba demasiado el decoro, ni tampoco la habían llevado a la cama. La cama había llegado a ellos y ninguno de ellos había invertido en otra cosa que no fuera dormir.</p>
<p>Agitó la mano antes de usarla para quitarse un poco del sueño de los ojos. </p>
<p>- No te preocupes por eso. Al menos tenemos el día libre debido al ataque. Es más que probable que todos estén durmiendo hasta tarde - respondió Jasmine con un bostezo en los labios - Me voy a la cama para dormir unas horas más. Te veré en unas horas.</p>
<p>Jasmine se levantó y se acercó arrastrando los pies hacia su cama que pronto estaría en cinco pisos. Sirius la agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacer su asentimiento por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicas. </p>
<p>- Mira, no debería haber pasado la noche aquí. No es correcto que te olvides de un acto tan descarado de falta de respeto. Ayer me salvaste la vida y ...</p>
<p>Jasmine se llevó una mano a la boca para interrumpirlo. </p>
<p>- Sirius, no necesitas preocuparte por mi virtud. Nadie nos vio aquí abajo, y si alguien dice algo, lo negamos. Ambos solo necesitábamos a alguien que entendiera el dolor de un ataque de dementor. Tus opciones eran limitadas, no se preocupe por esto.</p>
<p>Sirius estaba sonriendo ahora, caninos asomando. </p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿seguimos actuando igual que siempre? ¿Enloquecer los rumores?</p>
<p>Ella se encogió de hombros, una pequeña sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios llenos de cicatrices. </p>
<p>- Dejemos que todos se vuelvan locos. No necesitamos hacer nada más que sentarnos bien.</p>
<p>- Entonces, nada difícil para nosotros dos. Sabes, realmente le hemos quitado la presión a Prongs y Evans. Habían sido la comidilla de los rumores de Hogwarts durante años. Sé que Evans lo odiaba, ahora parece un poco más tranquila - Dijo Sirius, de repente introspectivo. Jasmine se preguntó si estaba buscando información para James.</p>
<p>- Bueno, me alegro de haber podido ayudar a que Hogwarts diera una demostración adecuada de lo infundados que pueden ser los rumores - dijo rodando los ojos.</p>
<p>- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Jazz. No sé si Lily es la chica adecuada para Prongs y desde que llegaste aquí y lo calmaste, ella le ha estado prestando más atención - Quiero que mi mejor amigo salga lastimado porque de alguna manera los uniste - advirtió Sirius antes de dejarla ir.</p>
<p>- Sirius, lo último que quiero es que James salga lastimado. Es parte de la única familia que me queda en este mundo. Haría cualquier cosa por mi familia - respondió, su voz nunca flaqueó. Iría a los confines de la Tierra para salvar a la familia Potter. Sirius lo sabía, o al menos, lo estaba reafirmando.</p>
<p>El Merodeador le dio un último asentimiento antes de dejarla para caminar por las escaleras hacia su cama por el resto de la mañana.</p>
<p>Jasmine felizmente se dirigió a su habitación, sus almohadas rogaban que alguien durmiera sobre ellas y tan pronto como su cabeza las golpeó, se apagó como una luz. Todos los pensamientos de los dementores desaparecieron y en su lugar fueron pensamientos de familia.</p>
<p>Podía sentir que la arrastraban a un estado de ensueño. No se parecía en nada a las veces que se había desmayado, pero aún podía sentir la fría magia de la Muerte recorriendo el área. Miró a su alrededor para encontrarse en un parque indistinguible, solo bancos de roble genéricos, un camino de concreto y árboles que bordean el área. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que era Harriet de nuevo, su alma reflejaba quién era realmente por dentro.</p>
<p>- Y aquí pensé que iba a ser el único aquí - comentó secamente una voz familiar.</p>
<p>Harry se lanzó sobre el joven, alto y de hombros anchos, con la piel oscura asomando a través de su camisa abotonada. La atrapó con una facilidad practicada que hablaba de vidas de experiencia. Era Blaise, lo había extrañado. Era tan diferente verlo en este extraño reino intermedio que la Muerte había creado para ellos.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo estás aquí?</p>
<p>- Asumiría de la misma forma que la Muerte logra llamarnos a todos aquí . respondió Theo mientras se materializaba junto a ellos. Fue genial volver a escuchar su voz. La muerte había sido bastante cruel para silenciarlo. Sabía que la deidad lo había hecho a propósito, podía ser así de mezquino cuando se trataba de Theo.</p>
<p>- Es bueno oírte hablar de nuevo - comentó Harry y Theo puso los ojos en blanco, sin apreciar su humor en absoluto. Qué ingrato.</p>
<p>Blaise tarareó, todavía abrazando a Harry. No parecía que tuviera la intención de dejarlo ir pronto. </p>
<p>- No estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo. Realmente me gusta este nuevo Theo mudo. Me permite establecer las reglas. Nunca antes había hecho eso.</p>
<p>- Sí, y casi nos matan dos veces. Así que, por favor, sé mi invitado y continúa sin escuchar la maldita cosa que te digo.</p>
<p>Harry podía imaginarse la mueca devoradora de mierda del rostro de Blaise. Blaise fue el más atrevido de los tres y tomó muchos más riesgos de los estrictamente necesarios. Había muerto el primero de los tres en la mayor parte de sus vidas. Prefiere hundirse en un resplandor de gloria que quedarse en casa y conspirar como Theo.</p>
<p>- ¿Problemas en el paraiso? - La escalofriante voz preguntó una Muerte cuando apareció justo sobre el hombro de Theo, lo que provocó que el joven generalmente estoico saltara.</p>
<p>Harry se aclaró la garganta antes de que su buena amiga pudiera iniciar una pelea.</p>
<p>- ¿Hay algo que necesitabas?</p>
<p>La figura encapuchada frente a ella solo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió bajo la capucha. </p>
<p>- Solo quería ver cómo reaccionaste cuando te convoqué a los tres a la vez. No parece que requiera la misma cantidad de magia que solo contigo, <em>mi</em> Maestro - respondió, siempre enfatizando su posesividad. sobre ella.</p>
<p>- Pensamos que eso sucedería cuando accediéramos a entrar en esos otros cuerpos. Hicimos esto para quitarle parte de la carga mágica a Harry, no debería ser sorprendente, <em>Muerte</em>  - espetó Theo, interviniendo entre Harry y Muerte.</p>
<p>Era conmovedor que hubieran entrado en nuevos cuerpos solo para ayudarla a manejar el poder que venía con ser el amo de la Muerte.</p>
<p>- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que pusiste a Blaise y Theo tan lejos de mí? Los tres siempre hemos trabajado bien juntos, es significativamente más difícil tenerlos al otro lado del charco -preguntó Harry desde los brazos de Blaise, aunque finalmente pareció encontrar en él la dejó ir. Hizo un puchero cuando se deslizó de nuevo al suelo.</p>
<p>Theo gimió y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Sus ojos marrones fulminaron con la mirada a la Muerte. </p>
<p>- Parecía pensar que sería mejor si pudiéramos obtener ayuda internacional, pero no tiene idea de las convenciones sociales en MUSCA, por lo que Blaise y yo somos esencialmente parias de los magos estadounidenses.</p>
<p>Blaise se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa engreída plasmada en su rostro, </p>
<p>- Entre nuestro pequeño conglomerado de mágicos somos bastante populares. Matamos a bastantes aurores MUSCA desagradables cuando invadieron nuestra tierra y vivieron para contarlo.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, eso es de lo que Blaise estaba orgulloso.</p>
<p>- ¿MUSCA comenzó a matar a los mágicos nativos en las Américas de nuevo?</p>
<p>Theo resopló, sus rizos ondulados cayeron en sus ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado. </p>
<p>- Nunca se detuvieron. No les gusta la forma en que practicamos la magia, así que están tratando de erradicarla. Estamos bastante bien escondidos, por lo que aún no nos han encontrado. Nuestros anfitriones originales quieren que ayudemos a detenernos MUSCA de atacar a su gente .</p>
<p>- Bueno, creo que puedo ayudar con eso, tengo algo de atracción internacional. Si me ayudas con mi búsqueda de horrocrux, puedo ayudarlos a ambos con tus problemas sociales. Necesito algo de magia oscura elegante para detectar objetos y Escuché rumores hace unas cuantas vidas de que podrías tener algunas respuestas a eso - respondió, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se balanceó de un lado a otro sobre sus talones con anticipación.</p>
<p>Blaise le dio unos golpecitos en la nariz con el dedo índice. </p>
<p>- Oh, Harry, tenemos una historia para ti.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 𝟬𝟯𝟴.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naturalmente, para cuando bajó a desayunar un par de horas después, los rumores de su atrevida aventura en Hogwarts ya estaban circulando. Jasmine aparentemente había derrotado a más de cien dementores a la vez con un solo hechizo, salvando a todo Hogsmeade. James y Sirius fueron mencionados en algunos como ayudantes que intentaron ayudar a Jasmine, pero terminaron necesitando a su bruja con túnicas brillantes para salvarlos.</p>
<p>No le gustaba mucho la historia. Jasmine no necesitaba irritar a James y Sirius por nada y Merlín sabía que esos dos tenían serios problemas de orgullo. Los rumores parecían demasiado descabellados, incluso si se acercaban bastante a la verdad. Ninguno mencionó a Bellatrix, lo cual fue de mala educación, ya que ella hizo la mayor parte del ahorro.</p>
<p>Jasmine no era de las que se jactaba de las diferentes formas en que salvó a la gente, eso solo causó problemas. Problema de nivel de Lockhart. Honestamente, podría escribir un libro sobre los cientos de formas en que su complejo de héroe la ha llevado a situaciones horribles de las que ha tenido que salir deletreada, y no era nada para ser emulado por las masas más jóvenes.</p>
<p>Pero eso no fue ni aquí ni allí. Jasmine lo dirigió directamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, sentándose entre Sirius y Remus, quien parecía haber dejado un lugar abierto para ella. Remus parecía peor que la noche anterior, sin embargo, no estaba sonrojado por la fiebre. Esta noche había luna llena y Jasmine dudaba que durara todo el día. Tuvo suerte de que fuera domingo, podía tomar la mayor parte del día para descansar, tal vez para revisar un poco. Los búhos estaban casi sobre ellos y Jasmine lo había visto estudiar cuando sus dos problemas para hacer amigos no estaban mirando.</p>
<p>- Buenos días - saludó con un bostezo. James le dio un pequeño saludo desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero no había mucho entusiasmo. Parecía más pálido de lo normal. Quizás los dementores lo molestaron más de lo que Jasmine había pensado inicialmente. Tendría que hablar con él sobre eso más tarde.</p>
<p>Le dio un rápido apretón al hombro de Remus mientras tomaba su té favorito y un tazón pequeño de avena. </p>
<p>- Espero que no hayas tenido ningún plan esta tarde... - gruñó Sirius, con la cabeza entre las manos. Ella levantó una ceja confundida antes de que Sirius le entregara a Jasmine una nota doblada con más floritura de la necesaria y un suspiro dramático para terminarla.</p>
<p>Resultó que necesitaba ir a la oficina del director con James y Sirius, donde Amelia Bones tomaría sus declaraciones finales sobre los eventos de ayer. Jasmine realmente no pensó que sería saludable para James y Sirius revivir continuamente el trauma de ayer sin un sanador mental presente para hacer el interrogatorio. Tuvo una las pocas veces que Euphemia le preguntó sobre los Chesters, pero, de nuevo, los dementores no son realmente criminales, sino monstruos reales.</p>
<p>Jasmine se estremeció levemente al pensar en los dementores. Puede que necesite volver a ver a su sanador mental. Este cuerpo había visto demasiada violencia y había sufrido demasiado a manos de otras brujas y magos. Era fácil tener retrocesos y un ataque de dementor podría ser suficiente para dejar a Jasmine tambaleándose un poco.</p>
<p>- ¿Estás bien, Jazz? - James preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa, sus lentes estaban ligeramente torcidos por todo el tiempo que probablemente había pasado sus manos por su cabello esta mañana. Llevaba dos capas diferentes de jerséis. Jasmine echó unas cuantas chispas de chocolate en su papilla con la vana esperanza de que la hiciera sentir un poco mejor.</p>
<p>Sirius fingió vomitar cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo. </p>
<p>- ¿De verdad vas a comer eso?</p>
<p>Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. </p>
<p>- Sí, el chocolate es algo bueno después de la exposición al dementor. Los síntomas pueden durar días, incluso semanas si no se tratan adecuadamente - respondió, metiéndose un poco de comida en la boca. No sabía tan mal, solo muy dulce, pero el chocolate ayudó. Después de tragar, les señaló con la cuchara - Ustedes dos no parecen estar haciéndolo mucho mejor que yo.</p>
<p>Sirius frunció el ceño antes de volver a poner la cabeza sobre la mesa y gruñó. Hoy iba a ser un día largo y Jasmine sabía que Sirius iba a ser una reina del drama todo el tiempo, solo porque podía.</p>
<p>James lanzó un poco de cereal al desorden de cabello esponjoso de Sirius. </p>
<p>- Mamá envió una carta esta mañana, la Junta puso el pie en marcha después del ataque. Van a cambiar las reglas sobre quién puede y quién no puede ir a Hogsmeade los fines de semana. Hubo algo sobre aumentar el requisito de edad y obtener algo firmado - explicó su primo cuando Sirius comenzó a gruñirle, sacudiendo la comida de su cabello.</p>
<p>Ah, así fue como la edad pasó a tercer año y más y... bueno, así fue como eventualmente llevaría a cambiar a lo que ella conocía como Harriet. Sin embargo, en la línea de tiempo original, este ataque ocurrió durante el séptimo año de ese Merodeador.</p>
<p>- Mi padre quería que te dijera que nuestra familia te debe otra deuda - refunfuñó Sirius, mientras empujaba algo de comida alrededor de su plato - Se está cansando mucho de darte las gracias. Si puedes encontrar algo para que te lo pague, será genial.</p>
<p>Este era un buen momento como cualquier otro para que Jasmine hiciera su próximo movimiento político. </p>
<p>- Si puede conseguirme una reunión con Abraxas Malfoy, considera una de tus deudas pagada.</p>
<p>Sirius arrugó la nariz ante la petición. Los Malfoy eran una familia de negocios, aún no habían alcanzado su pico político y no lo harían hasta dentro de unos años. Sin embargo, Jasmine quería advertir a la familia antes de que Abraxas fuera asesinado. Causaría una gran cantidad de otros problemas cuando el patriarca de esa familia muriera.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué querrías hablar con ellos?</p>
<p>- Tengo una buena fuente que me dice que la vida de Lord Malfoy está en peligro. Preferiría salvarlo antes de que la profecía se haga realidad.</p>
<p>Sirius buscó en la bolsa junto a sus pies, que resultó ser de Remus, y sacó un pergamino y una pluma. Con un guión elegante, que solo años de práctica podrían lograr, escribió una carta rápida y la enrolló justo cuando terminaba el desayuno. </p>
<p>- Será mejor que tengas razón. Cissy se va a casar con alguien de esta familia y no sería bueno si su madre, que está acusada de intentar asesinar a mi padre, pierde al jefe de otra familia, llevando a su marido al poder.</p>
<p>Eso sería todo un lío.</p>
<p>Jasmine ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Merlín estaba creando un lío terriblemente complicado en el pasado, muchas cosas que nunca sucedieron estaban comenzando a ocurrir y ella no era fan de esto. El Efecto Mariposa era una puta, pero claro, al menos estaba cambiando las cosas. Ella solo esperaba que todo fuera para mejor.</p>
<p>La reunión con Dumbledore comenzó mejor de lo que Jasmine esperaba, considerando que no estaba en su oficina. Amelia Bones estaba allí en cambio con Bellatrix, quien estaba descansando en el escritorio del Director mientras el Auror le hablaba en voz baja. Estaban bastante cerca, las cabezas a solo unos centímetros de distancia entre sí. Había pequeñas sonrisas en las comisuras de sus labios. Parecía que estaban en términos amistosos.</p>
<p>Si Jasmine recordara sus líneas de tiempo correctamente, los dos habrían ido a la escuela juntos, pero parecía poco probable que un Hufflepuff y un Slytherin se asociaran entre sí. Pero, de nuevo, se sabía que sucedían cosas más extrañas ... como la reencarnación forzada o Dominar la muerte.</p>
<p>Ninguno de los dos notó cuando entraron los tres, ni cuando sus sonrisas se convirtieron en voces elevadas. Estaban teniendo una discusión bastante acalorada, Bellatrix, todavía horriblemente pálida desde ayer, los puños se cerraron alrededor de los bordes del escritorio hasta el punto de que Jasmine se preocupó por el bienestar de la madera. Amelia la estaba mirando hacia abajo, con las manos en las caderas, su túnica de Auror profesional se ensanchaba a su alrededor. Jasmine no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero parecía serio.</p>
<p>Jasmine se aclaró la garganta en voz alta y ambas mujeres se giraron para mirarla. Bellatrix honestamente pareció aliviada y la mirada de Amelia fue a su reloj. </p>
<p>- No me había dado cuenta de que ya era tan tarde en la tarde. ¡Adelante! Solo necesito tus declaraciones finales y podemos dejar todo esto atrás - dijo Amelia guiándolos hacia el interior de la habitación con un gesto de ella. mano. Su pergamino flotando detrás de ella, la pluma golpeando con impaciencia en el aire junto a ella.</p>
<p>James, Sirius y Jasmine entraron rápidamente y se sentaron en los asientos alrededor del escritorio del director. Se preguntó si Dumbledore iba a hacer una entrada sorprendida, solo por el placer de hacerlo, pero pensó que ese no sería el mejor movimiento para él políticamente en este momento. No necesitaba enfurecer más a Orión y Euphemia. Tener a la Casa de Potter enojada contigo era una cosa, eran una familia poderosa, pero estaban orientados a la luz, con solo unas pocas palabras, podría arruinar el negocio de Fleamont con las otras familias ligeras. La familia Black era un asunto completamente diferente, tenían casi el mismo tipo de atracción que Dumbledore, pero justo en la dirección opuesta del espectro mágico. Si Dumbledore presionó demasiado a Orion, no habría poder en las Islas Británicas que pudiera detenerlo de intentar destruir al Director. Si había algo que sabía sobre la familia Black, era que guardaban rencores duraderos.</p>
<p>- Ahora, dime ¿qué pasó ayer por la mañana? - Amelia preguntó, acomodándose para sus declaraciones oficiales. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que James y Sirius comenzaran a hablar, ya que habían presenciado todo el ataque.</p>
<p>- Estábamos caminando por Hogsmeade buscando a Remus y Jasmine. Nos habíamos separado a primera hora de la tarde y les habíamos perdido el rastro - comenzó James, tirando del dobladillo de su túnica mientras recordaba lo que sucedió.</p>
<p>Sirius le contó la historia: </p>
<p>- Estábamos fuera de Las Tres Escobas cuando la temperatura bajó ... bueno bajó incluso más de lo normal. Era como si me hubieran quitado toda la felicidad. Tenía una buena idea de lo que estaba pasando. y James también. Mi papá me había advertido sobre los ataques de los dementores con este Señor Oscuro en ascenso actuando. No fue un momento después, las barreras a lo largo de las tiendas comenzaron a actuar, advirtiendo a la gente que entrara antes de cerrar. de nosotros empezamos a empujar a los niños a diferentes tiendas. No los obtuvimos todos y nos bloquearon cuando los dementores comenzaron a atacar. Parecía que estaban buscando a alguien en particular, no fue hasta que me vieron, ellos enfocan su ataque... - Sirius se apagó con un escalofrío.</p>
<p>- Realmente no sabíamos cómo conjurar un patronus, pero hicimos todo lo posible para defendernos con lo que pudimos, pero no fue suficiente. Los dementores terminaron rodeándonos. Perdimos el conocimiento en algún momento después de eso - agregó James. , sin encontrar la mirada de Amelia. Parecía algo avergonzado de sí mismo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra los dementores por su cuenta. Jasmine puso una mano en su hombro apretó. No se la quitó de encima.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, los dementores son criaturas que tienden a generar dudas sobre sí mismos, ya que hacen que una persona reviva sus momentos más temidos. Jasmine se preguntó qué le hacían recordar los dementores a James.</p>
<p>Amelia puso una mano en la barbilla de James y levantó su rostro, por lo que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. </p>
<p>- Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, James. No mucha gente podría detener a un grupo tan grande de dementores por su cuenta sin años de entrenamiento.</p>
<p>Bellatrix se aclaró la garganta cuando Amelia quitó la mano de la persona de James. Su mirada se posó sobre ella. </p>
<p>- Por conmovedora que haya sido esa declaración, me gustaría terminar esta reunión. Estoy cansado de ser un sospechoso en este caso. Estaba planeando reunirme con mi hermana menor para almorzar en Las Tres Escobas y aparecí en el pueblo. , solo para encontrarlo invadido por dementores. Vi al heredero de mi familia siendo atacado e intenté salvarlo. A mí me pareció un ataque coordinado contra él. Duré todo lo que pude, finalmente, Peverell vino y los detuvo a todos. con un solo patronus.</p>
<p>Jasmine resistió el impulso de suspirar, ahí va de nuevo, entregando los actos heroicos a Jasmine para que se encargue de ellos.</p>
<p>- Por favor, explique por qué había regresado a Hogsmeade, Sra. Peverell - Amelia proporcionó mientras Bellatrix sonreía como la loca que Jasmine conocía del futuro.</p>
<p>- Había regresado a la escuela para acompañar a Remus a la enfermería. Tenía mucha fiebre y no quería que se derrumbara en medio de Hogsmeade. Sabía que a Remus le hubiera gustado estar con James y Sirius por el resto de la tarde, así que volví al pueblo para recordarles que su amigo haría cualquier cosa para hacerlos felices, incluso enfermarse para que pudieran divertirse. Cuando salí, sentí algo horriblemente mal y frío - se estremeció - Sabía que tenían que ser dementores, nada hace que alguien se sienta tan muerto por dentro. Sabía cómo luchar contra ellos, así que corrí hacia el pueblo, no hay peor destino que ser besada por una de esas cosas. Bellatrix había hecho un trabajo impresionante para mantenerlos alejados, pero ella se estaba desvaneciendo, así que arrojé mi patronus y los envié.</p>
<p>- ¿Y sobre cuántos dementores viste? ¿Y qué forma toma tu patronus? Escuché los relatos ayer, pero me gustaría volver a escucharlos para el registro oficial.</p>
<p>- Había más de una docena de dementores. Por lo general, viajan en grupos, por lo que no era inusual ver a muchos agrupados, pero era extraño verlos enfocados en un solo estudiante que no tiene antecedentes penales ... y mi patronus toma la forma de un umbral - recordó Jasmine con tanta claridad como pudo reunir. No le gustaba revivir el ataque una y otra vez. No fue saludable. Todos necesitaban avanzar e intentar averiguar quién estaba detrás del ataque.</p>
<p>Jasmine realmente esperaba que Voldemort estuviera detrás de esto, si no, podría tener que detener a dos enemigos diferentes y eso no iba a ser fácil, ya que no tenía idea de cómo sucedió este. Ella estaba creando un efecto de mariposa durante este salto de tiempo. Jasmine solo podía imaginar lo que Blaise y Theo estaban haciendo al otro lado del estanque. No eran conocidos por su sutileza cuando estaban juntos.</p>
<p>- ¿Hay algo más que necesites preguntarnos, Amelia? - Preguntó James mientras se levantaba de la silla. Era obvio que esperaba que hubieran terminado, pero ella levantó la mano para detenerlo.</p>
<p>- Estamos tratando de averiguar quién desactivó la piedra de protección y trató de matar al Heredero de la Casa de Black.</p>
<p>Jasmine se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. </p>
<p>- ¿Fue el Señor Oscuro en ascenso? - preguntó, Voldemort ya debería haber tenido el control de los dementores. Jasmine no estaba segura de si se sabía públicamente que se había llevado a algunos de su prisión.</p>
<p>Amelia se encogió de hombros. </p>
<p>- No tengo la libertad de decir mucho, pero él es uno de nuestros principales sospechosos en este momento. No hay mucho que podamos hacer para encontrarlo, pero una vez que averigüemos quién tiene para desactivar las barreras alrededor de Hogsmeade , podríamos estar un paso más cerca para atraparlo.</p>
<p>Jasmine resistió el impulso de burlarse. Tom Riddle no fue estúpido. No dejó un rastro de regreso a sí mismo. Si pensaba que iban a atrapar su lunar del interior, ya estarían muertos. Entonces, eso significaba que el topo tenía que ser alguien de confianza en el pueblo o dentro de la escuela misma que tuviera suficiente conocimiento del diseño y de la protección para saber dónde estaba y cómo derribarlo.</p>
<p>Eso hizo que la búsqueda fuera amplia, podría ser cualquier persona de la ciudad, un miembro de la facultad, un estudiante o un ex alumno. No iba a ser fácil encontrar a esta persona, si es que alguna vez lo averiguaban.</p>
<p>- Este Señor Oscuro definitivamente estaba detrás de esto. Alecto Carrow estaba de muy buen humor cuando la vi esta mañana como para que nadie más estuviera detrás - gruñó Bellatrix, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el medallón con el que había estado jugando. el día antes de descansar sobre su túnica.</p>
<p>Amelia dejó escapar un suspiro y sacó una hoja de pergamino diferente. </p>
<p>- ¿Alecto Carrow también es parte de este grupo terrorista? ¿Tienes alguna prueba?</p>
<p>Bellatrix solo le dio al Auror una mirada plana. </p>
<p>- Podría dar una larga lista de Mortífagos, Auror Bones, y todos serían sangre pura prominentes que no podrías tocar. Todos tienen coartadas e historias de tapadera esperando cuando los atrapen con algo y lo sabes. tan bien como yo. No tiene sentido ni siquiera intentar arrestarlos. Incluso investigarlos podría conducir a tu muerte. La familia Carrow es especialmente peligrosa. No tienen la misma fuerza que la familia Black entre los Dark familias, pero tienen un alcance internacional que nosotros simplemente no tenemos.</p>
<p>Ella era alguien para hablar... Bellatrix era uno de los Mortífagos más peligrosos que jamás haya existido durante sus diferentes vidas. Era extraño verla tan armada y poderosa de una manera completamente diferente. Jasmine sabía que esta Bellatrix todavía era peligrosa, pero defendería a su familia. Solo deseaba saber qué llevó a Bellatrix a la locura. ¿Cuál fue ese punto de inflexión? Jasmine no quería tener que matarla en esta vida.</p>
<p>El pergamino flotante se cerró de golpe y la pluma se metió en el pequeño lazo que hacía el papel, encajando cómodamente en la bolsa que Amelia tenía junto al escritorio. </p>
<p>- Gracias por el dato, Bella, le daré el nombre al Director Potter personalmente - respondió distraídamente, antes de volverse hacia los tres estudiantes, todavía sentados en las sillas - no te metas en problemas. No quiero. tengo que tener que hacer esto de nuevo.</p>
<p>No pasó más de un minuto después de que Amelia se hubiera ido y Sirius resopló. </p>
<p>- ¿Ella te llama Bella?</p>
<p>Su prima siseó, su cabeza girando hacia él. </p>
<p>- No digas una palabra, Sirius.</p>
<p>Levantó las manos, su rostro era cualquier cosa menos arrepentido, </p>
<p>- Solo quiero saber por qué estás tan a gusto con una mujer de Hufflepuff de una familia históricamente ligera.</p>
<p>Ella saltó del escritorio, sus ojos violetas asesinos. </p>
<p>- Le mencionas esto a cualquiera y la próxima vez que estés en problemas, dejaré que los dementores tomen tu alma - amenazó, metiendo su dedo índice en su pecho.</p>
<p>Sirius tragó saliva antes de que ella retrocediera. </p>
<p>- Fue genial verte de nuevo, Ickle-Jazzikins - dijo Bellatrix, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a Jasmine antes de volverse hacia su prima - Hablaré contigo pronto, Sirius.</p>
<p>Ella se fue un momento después y Sirius se desplomó contra la silla en la que estaba. </p>
<p>- Merlín, odio cuando descubro algo sobre mi familia.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? - Preguntó James - No es como si fueran amigos públicamente. Si es sólo a puerta cerrada, no debería ser un problema.</p>
<p>- Bueno, no está realmente detrás de ninguna puerta ahora que Sirius lo sabe - respondió Jasmine, tamborileando con los dedos en la silla de cuero en la que estaba sentada.</p>
<p>El gato estaba fuera de la bolsa, no había vuelta atrás ahora. </p>
<p>- Bellatrix se pone así a veces. Es muy ... territorial con sus amigos y posibles amantes. Si hubiera estado viendo a Amelia durante su tiempo en Hogwarts ... eso realmente podría causar un revuelo político entre las diferentes familias y Bellatrix no se arriesgaría a perder a nuestra familia. prestigio sobre su vida amorosa - murmuró Sirius, mientras se hundía contra el asiento.</p>
<p>- También podría funcionar a su favor. Dos familias prominentes que dejan a un lado sus diferencias por amor. Cliché, pero funciona. Los románticos de ambos grupos se lo comerían - agregó James. Era uno de esos románticos desesperados y los tres lo sabían.</p>
<p>- Sí, y el resto de ellos lo escupirían como un chicle viejo. Preferiría no ver que eso sucediera - comentó Jasmine, Sirius asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.</p>
<p>- Sigo pensando que sería bueno que las personas que nos importan sean felices... - refunfuñó James, y Jasmine pensó que podría haber estado hablando de sí mismo más que de Bellatrix.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 𝟬𝟯𝟵.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No fue hasta abril que las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse de una manera que solo Jasmine podía manejar. Sirius le había pedido a su padre que enviara una carta a la familia Malfoy en nombre de Jasmine hace dos semanas. No había escuchado nada de ellos, lo cual era preocupante. Había una pequeña ventana en la que tenía que salvar a Abraxas Malfoy y se cerraba con cada día que no escuchaba una respuesta. Nunca lo había conocido en el pasado como Harriet, el hombre había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. En las pocas vidas que había conocido a Draco, él no había tenido nada que decir sobre su abuelo. Por lo que había deducido, Lucius nunca habló de él. Cuando Jasmine finalmente lo conozca, no sabría cómo reaccionaría ante ella. Era algo más que iba a necesitar navegar sin ningún tipo de referencia.</p>
<p>El destino había sido demasiado amable con ella recientemente ... menos el ataque de dementor ... Jasmine tuvo una horrible sensación de aprensión, instalándose en la boca del estómago. Voldemort todavía no había aparecido físicamente en su vida, lo cual se sentía extraño. Uno no puede vivir mientras el otro sobrevive y todo eso se pudre.</p>
<p>Por una vez, Jasmine estaba viviendo la vida de un estudiante promedio. Bueno, una estudiante algo normal, ya que Jasmine no podía ser normal o promedio, incluso si lo intentaba. Se acercaban los búhos y ella estaba más que preparada para ellos. Ya los había tomado nueve veces, si aún no conocía el material, estaba realmente condenada a nunca derrotar a Voldemort. Merlín, estaba tomando estos exámenes por décima vez. Lo único que odiaba más que tomar los exámenes era prepararse para ellos y hacer todo el trabajo del curso una y otra vez. Los ensayos que los profesores te hicieron escribir para revisiones fueron dignos de una pesadilla.</p>
<p>Sin mencionar que todos sus amigos se estaban convirtiendo en bolas de ansiedad, incluso los Merodeadores comenzaban a sentir el estrés de sus búhos. Las pruebas significaron mucho para su futuro y para James y Sirius eso significó tomar las pruebas en serio. El pobre Remus estaba soportando todo su estrés, sin mencionar el suyo. Jasmine sabía que les molestaba que pareciera captar el hechizo rápidamente y escribiera sus ensayos con facilidad. Sin embargo, eso vino con nueve vidas valiosas de conocimiento ... no es que nadie lo supiera. Durante su primera vida, Jasmine se habría odiado a sí misma.</p>
<p>Luego estaba el tema de las pesadillas. James, Sirius y Jasmine todavía tenían problemas para dormir, al igual que otros estudiantes que sobrevivieron al ataque. Jasmine había vuelto a su curandero mental los fines de semana, solo para ir a lo seguro, con su magia aún no desarrollada, pensó que ver a alguien era mejor que un estallido de magia accidental. Estaba ayudando, pero aún así bajaría a la sala común para tratar de convencer a James y Sirius de que tal vez era hora de que intentaran hablar con alguien que no fuera el uno con el otro.</p>
<p>Naturalmente, ambos se negaron.</p>
<p>Jasmine estaba dosificando en la sala común. Su ensayo de encantos casi terminado en su regazo. Las palabras habían comenzado a difuminarse hace aproximadamente media hora. Lily se había ido a la cama unos minutos antes, Marlene y Alice se habían rendido alrededor de las once. Jasmine sabía que se iba a arrepentir de haberse quedado despierta tan tarde en la mañana cuando se quedaría dormida durante la práctica de Quidditch, pero realmente necesitaba hacer esto.</p>
<p>Sintió que su cabeza se balanceaba contra el sofá, descansaría la vista por un minuto ...</p>
<p>- Jazz, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó una voz tranquila, sacudiendo su hombro lo suficiente para despertarla. Abrió el ojo derecho, no tenía sentido siquiera molestarse en usar el izquierdo. Vio unas gafas de alambre dorado, era James.</p>
<p>- ¿Hm? Sí, ¿qué estás haciendo despierta? - Jasmine murmuró, frotándose el ojo. El fuego de la chimenea se había apagado, tenía que haber estado aquí unas horas.</p>
<p>James se frotó el brazo, sin hacer contacto visual con ella. </p>
<p>- No pude dormir, no es nada grave.</p>
<p>Eso era una mentira si alguna vez había escuchado una. Se sentó y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza, el pergamino rodando por su regazo. Había escuchado que James había tenido problemas para dormir de parte de Remus, pero no había escuchado nada sobre eso durante una semana. </p>
<p>- James, ¿has dormido siquiera una noche completa desde el ataque del mes pasado?</p>
<p>Se mordió el labio y se hundió junto a ella en el sofá. Su primo era todo miembros largos con músculos fuertemente unidos por años de quidditch y travesuras. En un año más o menos, Jasmine pensó que comenzaría a llenar más. Apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. </p>
<p>- No, y creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Tenemos exámenes pronto y nada de lo que haga detendrá las pesadillas - gimió, y sus ojos se posaron en el trozo de pergamino en el suelo. Debía estar listo en dos días. Se preguntó si James se las había arreglado para ponerlo en marcha todavía. Lo sorprendió quedándose dormido en clase con más frecuencia que nada en estos días.</p>
<p>- James, necesitas ver a un sanador mental o simplemente hablar con alguien sobre lo que pasó. Incluso Sirius se ve obligado a ver a un sanador mental, incluso si no les responde.</p>
<p>Sirius estaba más o menos viendo uno en contra de su voluntad. Orión se había asegurado de que se cuidara el bienestar mental de su hijo, incluso si su hijo no lo veía de esa manera. Sirius también podía hablar sobre el abuso de su madre sin preocuparse por el juicio. Jasmine estaba honestamente sorprendida de que Euphemia no hubiera obligado a James a ver a alguien.</p>
<p>Su prima se movió, tratando de ponerse cómoda. Merlín, era como Sirius. </p>
<p>- Eres una almohada horrible, Jazz.</p>
<p>Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro. </p>
<p>- Así que me han dicho - le dio un golpe en la frente, lo que hizo que él se pusiera bizco por un momento - deja de cambiar de tema. ¿Por qué no quieres ver a un sanador mental? Solo puede ayudarte.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera había un estigma en el mundo mágico en contra de ver a alguien por salud mental y bienestar, se alentó activamente.</p>
<p>James suspiró, frotando la mancha enrojecida de su frente. </p>
<p>- No quiero hablar de eso Jazz. Tú y Sirius en realidad tienen pasados oscuros que harían que los dementores quisieran atacarte. Todo lo que hago es soñar con ellos descendiendo sobre la aldea. No tuve poder para detenerlos. Sirius y yo casi muere - le dijo, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo de sus terrores nocturnos.</p>
<p>Jasmine le pasó un brazo por el hombro. </p>
<p>- James, esto no es nada de lo que avergonzarse. Casi pierdes el alma, tres niños murieron.</p>
<p>- Traté de salvarlos. Solo eran estudiantes de primer año, Jazz. ¿Cómo voy a convertirme en Auror si no puedo manejar algo como esto? - Graznó y Jasmine le frotó la espalda con dulzura.</p>
<p>Jasmine tarareó algo sin sentido mientras pensaba en una respuesta. </p>
<p>- James, tienes quince años. No te han enseñado el hechizo patronus. Salvaste a un montón de niños ya Sirius. Con otros pocos años de entrenamiento, serás un Auror fantástico.</p>
<p>Todavía sentía que él le estaba ocultando algo. </p>
<p>- ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que no hayas hablado con nadie sobre esto? Estoy seguro de que tu mamá y tu papá querrán que obtengas la ayuda que necesitas.</p>
<p>James se estremeció, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo un poco más fuerte, levantando las piernas y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas. </p>
<p>- No puedo preocuparlos. Si no lo has notado, mamá se ha visto muy cansada últimamente, no quiero que se enferme. Y no puedo causarle ningún estrés a papá. Su sistema inmunológico ya está dañado de la última guerra ... </p>
<p>Jasmine solo había escuchado fragmentos sobre los problemas de salud de Monty. Había algo sobre los problemas del sistema inmunológico, pero nunca le había contado a nadie la historia completa.</p>
<p>- ¿Hay algún problema con la salud de Monty? - Preguntó en voz baja y sintió a James asentir con la cabeza contra su hombro.</p>
<p>- Sí, durante la última guerra fue golpeado con algún tipo de mezcla de magia oscura que casi eliminó su sistema inmunológico. Apenas sale de la Mansión y está en un estricto regimiento de pociones para mantenerse saludable. Por eso he estado tan preocupado sobre mamá, si ella se enferma, papá se enfermará y ninguno de los dos es tan joven como solía ser. No quiero ser lo que los mate a ninguno de los dos - admitió, un pequeño resoplido acompañó al final. de su declaración.</p>
<p>Jasmine se volvió para mirar a James mientras se limpiaba una lágrima perdida debajo de los bordes de sus gafas.</p>
<p>No tenía idea de que James estaba tan preocupado por sus padres. Tampoco sabía realmente lo delicada que era su situación, era extraño que nadie le hubiera dicho todavía. Jasmine sabía que le causaba a Euphemia todo tipo de estrés. Había visto lo exhausta que se veía su tutor las últimas semanas. Parecía que su prima se sentía igual. </p>
<p>- James, no vas a matar a tus padres. Merlín, eso es en lo que te has estado fijando, entonces no me extraña que no estés durmiendo - respondió ella, agarrando una de sus manos que estaba apretada con tanta fuerza que era una sorpresa que todavía no estaba sangrando.</p>
<p>- No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de sus cadáveres. Al crecer, muchos herederos sangre pura disfrutaban burlándose de mis padres mayores. Nunca me lo tomé demasiado en serio hasta que fui a Hogwarts. verlos durante meses y realmente noté cuánto la envejece el trabajo de mi mamá y lo pálido y cansado que se ve papá todo el tiempo. Simplemente no quiero ser lo que acabe con sus vidas - explicó a través de algunos sollozos. Jasmine se acercó a su pequeña bolsa de suministros en el suelo junto a ella y sacó un pañuelo para él.</p>
<p>Esto es lo que le hicieron ver los dementores, la muerte de su pequeña familia. Los tres Potter eran todo lo que quedaba de la rama principal de la familia. James tenía miedo de estar solo y ser el factor determinante de la muerte de sus padres.</p>
<p>- Oye, no pienses así. Si colapsas en clase por el cansancio, eso tampoco va a ayudar en esta situación. Te aman, James y destruirte para hacerlos felices no va a resolver nada - dijo Jasmine. , su tono se calló, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer entender su punto.</p>
<p>Su primo dejó escapar un gran bostezo, las gafas casi se le caen de la nariz. Sus ojos revoloteaban cerrados de vez en cuando. </p>
<p>- ¿Cómo hago para que las pesadillas se detengan?</p>
<p>Deseaba tener una respuesta a eso.</p>
<p>- Necesitas ver a un sanador mental o hablar con tu mamá y tu papá. Parte de tu miedo es que se enfermen por trabajar o por contagiarse algo el uno del otro. Puedes escribirles y asegurarte de que lo estás haciendo bien. Si es necesario, podemos enfrentarlos juntos por esto después de nuestros búhos. No necesitamos que Euphemia trabaje ella misma en el suelo.</p>
<p>Él asintió y se acurrucó sobre su hombro. </p>
<p>- ¿Harías eso? - Preguntó James, su voz mezclada con esperanza y un poco de incredulidad. Eso dolió un poco.</p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco. </p>
<p>- James, tus padres me acogieron cuando no tenían ninguna razón para hacerlo y me han tratado como a su hija. Quiero que estén felices y sanos como tú - respondió ella mientras él se calmaba, su respiración se calmó.</p>
<p>- Jazz, mamá y papá se alegraron mucho cuando se enteraron de que podían aceptarte. Siempre quisieron más de un niño. Me alegro de que te sientas igual que ellos - murmuró, reprimiendo un bostezo.</p>
<p>Ella sonrió, no que James pudiera ver, pero era bueno saber que Euphemia y Monty pensaban en ella como una de los suyos. </p>
<p>- Sabes, si te calmaras un poco probablemente podrías dosificarte - se escuchó un ronquido en su hombro - y quedarte dormido ...</p>
<p>¿Se iba a convertir en algo normal para ella? ¿Disfrutaba el Merodeador usándola como su almohada y terapeuta personal?</p>
<p>Estiró el cuello para ver a James desmayarse contra ella. Suavemente le quitó las gafas de la cara, ya que se estaban clavando en su brazo y James ciertamente no las estaba usando, y las colocó en la mesa junto a ella. Sacó su pergamino del suelo y pensó que al menos podría terminar su ensayo mientras James dormía un rato. No iba a dejar que se quedara aquí toda la noche con ella, pero podía descansar unos minutos al menos.</p>
<p>Le tomó casi treinta minutos, pero terminó el último pie de su ensayo. A Flitwick le gustaría. </p>
<p>- ¿Sigues aquí abajo? - Una voz tranquila preguntó formarse detrás de ella.</p>
<p>Fue Lily.</p>
<p>Jasmine asintió y luego señaló la cabeza de cabello rebelde que se había deslizado por su brazo mientras dormía. James dormía como un muerto y parecía que esto no era diferente de lo normal. Parecía que finalmente iba a tener una especie de buen descanso nocturno.</p>
<p>Lily miró por encima del sofá y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y se envolvió con su bata. </p>
<p>- Lily, está durmiendo, dudo que pueda verte en ropa de dormir con los ojos cerrados. E incluso si estuviera despierto, yo tuviera sus anteojos, probablemente ni siquiera podría decir que fuiste tú. Su vista es así de malo - Jasmine comentó secamente mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su prima. Gruñó algo antes de darse la vuelta para mirar al sofá.</p>
<p>- Es mucho más manejable mientras duerme - murmuró Lily, mirando a James con un ojo demasiado crítico. No estaba usando nada fuera de lo común, estaba más cerca de la ropa de dormir muggle de lo que la mayoría de los magos solían usar, pero James había dicho que Remus se lo había presentado hace años y que nunca podría usar nada más.</p>
<p>- Sí, es bastante dócil cuando no está hablando - respondió Jasmine con una pequeña sonrisa.</p>
<p>- ¿Se están viendo los dos? - Lily soltó y Jasmine honestamente se sintió enferma por la insinuación.</p>
<p>- Merlín, no, ¿qué te dio esa idea?</p>
<p>- Marlene mencionó algo sobre matrimonios arreglados entre primos el otro día y pensé que ya que ustedes dos eran primos lejanos que podrían haber firmado algún tipo de contrato mágico o algo ... lo cubrimos hace unas semanas en las lecciones que me enseñó. , pero solo quería asegurarme - divagó mientras jugueteaba con los dedos.</p>
<p>Jasmine deseaba poder gritar ahora mismo. Marlene estaba diciendo que podría ser una especie de compromiso con James. El mero pensamiento de eso le dio ganas de vomitar. </p>
<p>- Lily, James y yo pensamos el uno en el otro como hermanos. No hay posibilidad de que nos busquemos románticamente. Estuvimos hablando y él terminó tomando dosis - admitió Jasmine mientras guardaba sus útiles académicos.</p>
<p>- Eso es un alivio, supongo... - murmuró Lily, mirando a James descansar.</p>
<p>Jasmine sonrió </p>
<p>- Si no supiera nada mejor, diría que te gusta mi prima, Lily.</p>
<p>Su rostro enrojeció, haciendo juego con su cabello. Ella debería desplomarse. </p>
<p>- ¡Yo-yo no! - negó débilmente, y cuando Jasmine levantó una ceja interrogante, Lily levantó las manos en señal de derrota, </p>
<p>- Claro, ha cambiado un poco durante el año pasado, pero solo somos amigos. No le digas nada.</p>
<p>Jasmine se encogió de hombros. </p>
<p>- No soñaría con eso. Merlín sabe que ustedes dos necesitan resolver esto por su cuenta.</p>
<p>Lily salió de puntillas de la habitación, con la cara todavía roja, murmurando para sí misma. Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco y tocó a su primo, quien se dio la vuelta, con una amplia sonrisa, estaba más feliz de lo que lo había visto en semanas. </p>
<p>- Sabía que le gustaba.</p>
<p>Jasmine le dio un codazo </p>
<p>- Ella piensa en ti como un lindo amigo por ahora. No lo arruines - le advirtió, tocando su costado hasta que él se retorció.</p>
<p>- ¡Bien bien! - Cedió antes de suspirar, completamente relajado contra Jasmine, durmiendo una vez más. Él salió antes de que ella pudiera decirle correctamente que llevara su flaco culo a la cama.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 𝟬𝟰𝟬.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasmine se había quedado dormida en el sofá poco después de que Lily se fuera. No quería despertar a James, no tenía pesadillas y el pobre chico necesitaba dormir. Ella sacrificaría un poco de dignidad para asegurarse de que él se sintiera mejor, incluso si estaba acurrucado contra ella como si fuera una almohada. Honestamente, era bastante divertido que los Merodeadores se acurrucaran con ella, Jasmine era temida en la escuela por su destreza en los duelos, sin embargo, aquí estaba James Potter... babeando en su brazo.</p>
<p>Al menos no roncaba como lo hacía Sirius. Gracias a Merlín por las pequeñas misericordias.</p>
<p>Sirius los despertó a ambos alrededor de las seis de la mañana para la práctica de quidditch. James parecía casi listo para asesinar a su mejor amigo por perturbar su primera buena noche de sueño en casi un mes. El Merodeador líder persiguió a Sirius por la habitación con su varita levantada, gritando algo sobre calentamientos.</p>
<p>Después de la práctica, James preguntó si tal vez podría hablar con el sanador mental de Jasmine una vez que terminaran los búhos. Ella había estado más que feliz de ayudarlo a programar una cita una vez que llegó el momento. Ella haría cualquier cosa por él, para eso era la familia y estaba descubriendo que disfrutaba ser parte de una familia que quería y protegía a los suyos.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, no fue hasta más tarde en la tarde que las cosas comenzaron a llegar a un punto crítico. Los búhos comenzaban a causar peleas entre los estudiantes de quinto año a medida que se agregaban tareas adicionales a sus horarios ya agotadores. </p>
<p>- ¡Por qué nos están dando tanto trabajo! - Sirius gimió después de la transfiguración, sus brazos se balancearon salvajemente, casi golpeando las gafas de James de su rostro. McGonagall se había sentido particularmente vengativa esta mañana y les dio un ensayo de un metro para escribir y un cuestionario para repasar la próxima semana.</p>
<p>James empujó a Sirius hacia un conjunto de armaduras al otro lado del pasillo. El Merodeador principal no estaba de muy buen humor ya que acababan de recibir otra gran tarea de Slughorn no una hora antes sobre borradores para dormir gracias a otro de los horriblemente inoportunos comentarios de Sirius. </p>
<p>- Tú eres el que preguntó cuándo usaríamos el marco teórico trabajando para la transfiguración en la vida real - siseó James desde la izquierda de Jasmine mientras se ajustaba las gafas.</p>
<p>- ¡No sabía que nos daría un maldito ensayo de Merlín para escribir sobre eso! - Sirius casi gritó por el pasillo mientras apenas evitaba una armadura bastante afilada.</p>
<p>- Ríndete, Pads. Todos sabemos que tú y McGonagall están tratando de hacer de Prongs la capitanía del equipo de quidditch - bromeó Remus mientras empujaba su bolso más arriba de su hombro, con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.</p>
<p>Remus, para siempre el mediador cuando James y Sirius estaban de humor. Jasmine prefirió verlos explotar. Resultó ser mucho más entretenido.</p>
<p>Jasmine resopló, avanzando hacia el salón de encantamientos, siempre era una caminata bastante larga. Los chicos arrastrarían los pies y llegarían tarde si no aceleraban el paso. Sin embargo, siempre se quedó, ya que los Merodeadores siempre hacían que la caminata fuera tan interesante. </p>
<p>- Solo en las pesadillas más salvajes de la profesora McGonagall ese sería el caso. Merlín sabe que Sirius no podría llevar a un caballo al agua incluso si se estuviera muriendo de sed - comentó con un gesto casual de su mano.</p>
<p>Sirius tuvo la audacia de parecer herido. Una mano pálida flotando sobre su corazón. </p>
<p>- ¿No crees que aparezco en las fantasías de Minnie?</p>
<p>- Solo si te han silenciado y atado a una silla para escuchar una lección - espetó Lily al pasar junto a ellos, su largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo apretada, la corbata que lo mantenía unido se modificó al pasar. . Había dos pequeñas cuentas grabadas con runas unidas a los extremos. Jasmine había creado el lazo para el cabello después de que el cabello de su compañera de cuarto casi se incendiara a principios de semana. Uno de los Slytherin había tratado de mostrarle a Evans lo que los estudiantes con su estado de sangre se merecían si no se mantenían en la fila. James se las había arreglado para apagarlo antes de que se hiciera daño y arruinar la poción de Slytherin, que era solo un beneficio adicional a toda la situación. El incidente había ocurrido en Pociones, así que, naturalmente, no se había hecho nada al respecto. La política de Slytherin estaba en juego, pero al menos su cabello se había salvado, y Parkinson senior había recibido muchas bromas durante el resto del día. Todavía no caminaba derecho.</p>
<p>- No me di cuenta de que a Minnie le gustaban los juegos previos tan pervertidos - respondió Sirius, moviendo las cejas hacia Lily, quien se burló.</p>
<p>- Es la profesora McGonagall para ti, Black. Muestra algo de respeto - siseó antes de caminar hacia el salón de clases de Flitwick. Alice y Marlene saludaron con la mano al pasar, siguiendo a su amiga. No la habían perdido de vista desde el incidente de las pociones. Con la guerra que se avecinaba en el horizonte, los estudiantes estaban eligiendo bando y era bastante fácil saber quién decidió unirse a Voldemort cuando se trataba del sentimiento de los nacidos de muggles.</p>
<p>- ¡No espere que le ayudemos con su ensayo! - Sirius les gritó.</p>
<p>Marlene lo golpeó mientras doblaba la esquina del pasillo. No es como si realmente necesitaran ayuda con Lily como su amiga.</p>
<p>- Te das cuenta de que vivo en la misma habitación que ella y si no respondo sus preguntas estaré durmiendo en los sofás de la sala común hasta fin de año - les recordó Jasmine con bastante sequedad, y Remus puso una mano en su hombro.</p>
<p>- No te preocupes, Prongs hará cualquier cosa que Lily te pida. Pads está dando amenazas vacías. Todos estamos un poco nerviosos antes de los exámenes. No todos podemos ser prodigios como tú cuando se trata de redacción de ensayos y hechizos prácticos trabajo.</p>
<p>Ahora, Remus sonaba un poco amargado. Demasiado para él tratando de levantar el ánimo. Jasmine tenía una ventaja injusta ... tenía nueve vidas de conocimiento almacenado en su cabeza, sin mencionar que la Jasmine original era una niña prodigio por derecho propio. Esa chica no habría sido la mejor en el ring de duelo sin ser una bruja talentosa.</p>
<p>- Si necesitas ayuda en cualquier tema, solo tienes que preguntar - dijo Jasmine con un suspiro cansado, pero eso no pareció poner a Remus de mejor humor cuando llegaron al salón de encantamientos. Su mano llena de cicatrices estaba agarrando su mal con bastante fuerza.</p>
<p>James pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Jasmine. </p>
<p>- Ella es mi prima, soy la primera en responder a todas y cada una de las preguntas relacionadas con el trabajo escolar.</p>
<p>Ahora, ¿no sonaba eso como una declaración siniestra?</p>
<p>¿En qué tipo de lío se metió?</p>
<p>Los encantamientos comenzaron con Flitwick acercándose al frente del salón con una mueca en su rostro, lo que nunca presagiaba nada bueno para el resto de la clase, especialmente tan cerca de los búhos. Por lo general, significaba que iban a hacer algo que no estaba relacionado con su examen pendiente. </p>
<p>- Hoy vamos a hacer algo fuera del plan de estudios.</p>
<p>Un numero bajo consumió la clase. No tenían tiempo para algo en lo que no iban a ser evaluados. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué hay de nuestros exámenes? - Lily preguntó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se llevara a través de la habitación que de repente se había quedado en silencio. Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que la clase se había calmado lo suficiente como para que la escucharan.</p>
<p>Flitwick se aclaró la garganta, sus ojos mirando por encima de su podio. </p>
<p>- Sí, bueno, esto vino de la junta de gobernadores. Debo cubrir este encantamiento en todas mis clases durante los próximos días. Se espera que todos terminen sus revisiones en su tiempo libre durante el resto de la semana. Trabajaremos en la aplicación práctica del encantamiento patronus, que será un crédito adicional en su examen OWL.</p>
<p>Mladita sea. ¿No sabía la junta lo difícil que era ese encantamiento? La mayoría de ellos probablemente no podrían producir un patronus corpóreo. La mayoría de los Aurores tienen problemas con él y <em>necesitaban</em> saber cómo producir uno.</p>
<p>- ¿No es esto algo que deberíamos aprender en DADA? - Un Ravenclaw de quinto año preguntó desde el fondo de la habitación. No se equivocaron ...</p>
<p>- El profesor Brightbark afirmó que se enseñaba mejor en la configuración de un aula de encantamientos y, dado que su profesor el año pasado no le enseñó lo suficiente para los exámenes, Brightbark no pudo encajar esto en su horario, así que la lección recayó en mí. </p>
<p>Jasmine luchó contra el impulso de burlarse. Tenía la profunda sospecha de que Brightbark no podía producir un patronus corpóreo y por esa razón estaba evitando enseñar el hechizo. Ese hombre la puso de los nervios, haciendo que Flitwick hiciera todo el trabajo para enseñarle este hechizo.</p>
<p>- Entonces, sin más interrupciones, ¿por qué no comenzamos con cómo producir un patronus? - Flitwick preguntó sin perder un momento más. Jasmine tenía la sensación de que el brazo de su profesor había sido torcido para obligarlo a enseñar esto a sus estudiantes OWL y NEWT. Tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que aprender algo que los agotaría y les quitaría tiempo de sus estudios, con o sin crédito extra.</p>
<p>Algunas personas levantaron la mano, Lily y Remus eran dos de ellos. Jasmine ni siquiera se molestó, ya que ella ya sabía cómo lanzar este encantamiento y todos en la escuela lo sabían o al menos susurraban rumores al respecto.</p>
<p>- Sra. Evans, por favor explique cómo producir un amuleto patronus.</p>
<p>Lily se animó, su mano volvió a bajar, </p>
<p>- Un patronus es un hechizo más oscuro y es difícil de lanzar por completo. Normalmente se crea usando una poderosa memoria positiva junto con el encantamiento de <em>expecto patronum</em> .</p>
<p>Flitwick asintió ante su respuesta de libro de texto. </p>
<p>- Sí, incluso los magos y brujas muy poderosos tienen problemas para lanzar este hechizo. Necesita una oleada de energía positiva y se usa para repeler a los dementores, que son conocidos por succionar la felicidad directamente de tu alma. Ahora, ¿por qué no todos practiquen el encantamiento juntos antes de intentar lanzar .</p>
<p>Recitaron el hechizo varias veces antes de que Flitwick los hiciera pensar en un recuerdo positivo. Jasmine estaba aburrida y tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el escritorio con una canción que no se escribiría hasta dentro de al menos otros veinticinco años.</p>
<p>- Ahora, pasará algún tiempo antes de que sea fácil de lanzar. Es más que probable que estés exhausto después de mi clase de hoy. Entonces, ¿por qué no intentas lanzarlo al menos una vez antes de irte?</p>
<p>Gritos de "¡ <em>Expecto Patronum</em> !" se podía escuchar en toda la sala con varios resultados. Lily y James produjeron gruesos muros de niebla blanca, mientras que otros como Remus y Sirius apenas produjeron nada. Jasmine pensó que sería difícil para ellos pensar en algo lo suficientemente positivo como para crear un patronus en su primer intento. Jasmine estaba haciendo girar su varita entre sus dedos mientras observaba.</p>
<p>- Necesitas una emoción realmente positiva para que funcione. Un momento que siempre recordarás, uno que nunca deja de hacerte sonreír - dijo Jasmine desde el escritorio en el que estaba apoyada. Remus murmuró algo en voz baja y Sirius estaba agitando su varita como si fuera algún tipo de juguete que funcionara mal.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Flitwick se diera cuenta de que no estaba haciendo nada. </p>
<p>- Señorita Peverell, ¿por qué no nos muestra su progreso con el hechizo si cree que practicar el suyo es inferior a usted? - ¿Había olvidado que ella había dicho esto antes? Quizás no creyó en los rumores.</p>
<p>Qué pena.</p>
<p>A él le encantaba destacarla, a veces pensaba que la usaba como demostradora. Sirius y James parecían querer decirle algo a Flitwick, pero Jasmine simplemente agitó su varita con una expresión casi aburrida. </p>
<p>-  <em>Expecto Patronum</em>.</p>
<p>Su threstral salió trotando de su varita, lista para atacar a cualquier dementores que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino, y después de sentir que no había peligro, sacudió la cabeza casi confusamente antes de que se empañara.</p>
<p>- Y así es como se ve un patronus corpóreo. Toma nota: el patronus de todos es diferente. Aunque ha habido casos de patronus complementario. Se dice que son muy raros y se rumorea que representan el amor verdadero. Lo intentaremos de nuevo mañana. tarea esta noche, quiero que todos piensen en un recuerdo positivo para usar en nuestra próxima clase .</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo para que la mitad de la clase acorralara a Jasmine y le preguntara cómo se las arregló para lanzarlo. Pasó la mayoría de los para llegar a la sala común, donde los Merodeadores la abordaron y la llevaron a su dormitorio. No estaba tan desordenado como Jasmine imaginó que sería, había algunas túnicas de repuesto en el piso y lo que parecían ser algunos juguetes para perros, pero nada horriblemente asqueroso.</p>
<p>La puerta se cerró detrás de sí misma y la rodearon con los brazos cruzados.</p>
<p>James la sentó en su baúl. </p>
<p>- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? No me he sentido tan agotado desde nuestra última práctica de quidditch de cinco horas - se quejó James, dejándose caer en su cama, un ensayo a medio terminar rodando al suelo. Lo vio desaparecer debajo de la cama antes de deslizarse hasta la mitad de la cama para buscarlo a tientas en el suelo.</p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco y le pidió el pergamino, atrapándolo con facilidad. </p>
<p>- Bueno, practiqué bastante hasta que lo hice bien, pero tampoco uso un recuerdo feliz para lanzar mi patronus.</p>
<p>Eso hizo que los tres Merodeadores la miraran graciosos. </p>
<p>- Pero, entonces, ¿cómo se crea? - Remus preguntó, su nariz se arrugó mientras trataba de pensar en alguna otra forma en que ella produjera el hechizo.</p>
<p>- Utilizo el concepto de ser feliz para crearlo. Pensé que debía ser la idea de un recuerdo positivo para que tomara una forma. El sentimiento de libertad fue lo que originalmente me ayudó a crear mi primer patronus corpóreo. No estaba seguro si alguna vez sería libre, pero valía la pena pensar en ello.</p>
<p>James gimió y se cubrió la cara con una almohada. </p>
<p>- ¿Usas la idea de la felicidad para crear tu patronus? ¿Sin memoria? - Sirius aclaró y Jasmine asintió - Brillante...</p>
<p>Sirius se dejó caer en la cama, por poco fallando el rostro de James con su puño. Se unió a su compañero Merodeador para rodar sobre la cama y gemir sobre las almohadas.</p>
<p>Remus todavía estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, pensando. </p>
<p>- Puedo ver cómo funcionaría eso. Si trato de lanzar ese hechizo una vez más hoy, creo que me voy a desmayar, pero en la próxima clase veremos cuánto mérito tiene tu camino.</p>
<p>Jasmine se encogió de hombros antes de tomar una almohada y balancearla hacia Sirius y James. Algunas plumas salieron de la almohada. </p>
<p>- ¿Podrían cortarlo ustedes dos? Apenas puedo escuchar a Remus hablar con todo el maldito ruido que están haciendo - siseó, sus ojos se entrecerraron en rendijas.</p>
<p>Los dos Merodeadores se volvieron hacia ella muy lentamente, la mano de Sirius fue hacia una pluma perdida en su cabello - ¿Jazz acaba de golpearnos con una almohada, Prongs?</p>
<p>- Creo que lo hizo ...</p>
<p>Sacó una pluma de su boca.</p>
<p>Los dos levantaron sus almohadas desafiantes.</p>
<p>Oh Merlín.</p>
<p>Agarró otra de las almohadas de Remus.</p>
<p>- ¡Esto significa guerra! - Sirius lloró mientras las almohadas y las plumas volaban, creando la gran pelea de almohadas de 1975.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 𝟬𝟰𝟭.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fue a mediados de la segunda semana de abril cuando Jasmine finalmente recibió noticias de la familia Malfoy. Al parecer, alguien había estado tratando de bloquear su correspondencia, esta era la cuarta carta que intentaban enviarle. Lo cual, supuse, ya que alguien estaba tratando de asesinar a Abraxas, pero no podían decirlo directamente. Merlin Jasmine odiaba la política a veces, había demasiadas cosas de las que no se le permitía hablar. En cambio, tuvo que rodearlo.</p>
<p>Echó un vistazo a la misiva un par de veces durante el desayuno, James la leyó por encima de su hombro y se la dijo a Sirius y Remus cuando pensaron que no estaba mirando.</p>
<p>Idiotas.</p>
<p>La verborrea era simple: la familia Malfoy lamentaba la larga demora y quería tener una reunión con ella lo antes posible.</p>
<p>Abraxas parecía bastante preocupado porque su correo personal había sido bloqueado por un tercero desconocido.</p>
<p>Probablemente fue Voldemort.</p>
<p>Qué sorpresa.</p>
<p>Trató de no resoplar en su té de la mañana.</p>
<p>Lord Malfoy quería reunirse con ella durante su próximo viaje a Hogsmeade, que estaba a tres días de distancia. Jasmine estaba más que feliz de estar de acuerdo. Cuanto menos tiempo llevara esto, más probabilidades había de que Abraxas sobreviviera, y menos probable que Lucius se pusiera del lado de Tom. El heredero Malfoy era un perfecto Slytherin y haría lo que creyera mejor para su supervivencia. Jasmine no necesitaba que Voldemort ganara una astuta potencia comercial futura de su lado esta vez. Ella estaba tratando de quitarle su principal apoyo. Hasta ahora estaba funcionando, ella ya le había robado a su futuro maestro de pociones y la totalidad de la Casa de Black.</p>
<p>Tom podía guardarse a los purasangre horriblemente consanguíneos para sí mismo, ella se quedaría con los que tenían algo de sentido común... sin decir que a la familia Black le quedaba mucho sentido común, pero había cantidades minúsculas por encontrar aquí y allá.</p>
<p>Jasmine estaba casi segura de que Voldemort estaba manipulando su correo esta vez, o al menos alguien con conexiones con Mortífagos. No parecía el estilo de Dumbledore manipular los mensajes y Fudge y Umbridge recién habían comenzado a trabajar en el ministerio, así que no eran ellos. Por supuesto, eso no significa que no hayan aprendido sus trucos en otro lugar en el futuro.</p>
<p>Parecía mucho más lógico que fuera Tom. Mantener a Jasmine alejada de familias importantes era una necesidad después de que se ganó el favor de la Casa Más Antigua y Noble de Black. Sin mencionar que también tiene a la familia Potter de su lado, una deuda vitalicia de la familia Prince y los magnates de los negocios de la familia Medvedeva, quienes la respaldarían en caso de apuro, y sus bóvedas no tenían fondo cuando se trataba de fondos.</p>
<p>Mikhail había dejado muy claro que si alguna vez necesitaba algo, debía contactarlo. Su familia le debía tanto, y estaba el hecho de que eran amigos y ella le había salvado la vida demasiadas veces en la arena como para que él no se sintiera un poco en deuda con ella. Los padres de su amiga lidiaron con la combinación de tecnología mágica y muggle. Su madre hizo los experimentos y su padre los vendió. Entre los dos crearon un imperio que podría superar a la familia Black en riqueza. Inglaterra, en su mayor parte, evitó los inventos de Europa del Este y se vendieron principalmente a los estadounidenses, pero la familia era ampliamente conocida y tenía mucho éxito.</p>
<p>En el futuro, gastaron la mayor parte de su dinero tratando de recuperar a su hijo de Greyback. Nunca funcionó y los dos siempre terminaron asesinados por su hijo por orden de Greyback durante el sexto año de Harriet. Nunca se rindieron con Mikhail y ahora que Jasmine tenía recuerdos del chico que era Mikhail, entendía por qué. No fue solo porque amaban a su hijo. La familia Medvedeva fue maldecida por tener un solo heredero digno que tuvieron que adoptar por sangre. De lo contrario, la línea se extinguiría en ese mismo momento. Toda su línea familiar es estéril y lo ha sido durante generaciones. Sus hijos son muy codiciados ya que solo puede haber uno. Es un asunto complicado y la familia hizo todo lo posible para recuperarlo.</p>
<p>Pero ahora había esperanza para el futuro de esa familia. Mikhail se iba a divertir mucho eligiendo pareja y enamorándose esta vez. No iba a tener que lidiar con la tontería de ser el segundo al mando de Greyback.</p>
<p>Hablando de Mikhail, había enviado una carta recientemente, preguntándose cuándo podría visitar durante las vacaciones de verano. Jasmine había aceptado de buena gana. Si bien le encantaba pasar cada momento de vigilia con su primo y sus amigos, sería bueno ver algunos de los suyos. Incluso si estuvieran todos esparcidos por todo el mundo. Theo y Blaise habían mencionado que estaban tratando de encontrar una forma de visitarlos, aunque solo fuera por un día o dos.</p>
<p>Era extraño, de hecho, poder invitar a amigos, no era algo que realmente tuviera la opción de hacer antes de esta etapa temprana de su ciclo de vida. Alejarse de los Dursley siempre requería tiempo y, por lo general, la emancipación, que tenía lugar al final del verano antes de su sexto año, si tenía suerte. En más de la mitad de su vida, tuvo que esperar hasta el verano antes de cumplir los siete años para escapar.</p>
<p>Jasmine sabía que Euphemia estaría más que feliz de tener a alguno de sus amigos en casa. Haría feliz a su guardián ver que tenía la capacidad de hacer amigos fuera de los Merodeadores, una prueba más de que se estaba adaptando a la vida fuera del ring, incluso si todos sus amigos eran duelistas poderosos por derecho propio.</p>
<p>Sabía que sus guardianes se preocupaban por su bienestar mental y por lo bien que se estaba adaptando a la vida civil después de su largo período en la arena de los duelos. Jasmine intentaría hacerlos sentir orgullosos de la mujer en la que quería convertirse, incluso si era con pequeños pasos. Lily también quería que Jasmine la visitara en el mundo muggle. Su compañera de cuarto planeaba mostrarle el Londres muggle por primera vez.</p>
<p>Considerando todo, Jasmine pensó que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien socialmente, por una vez. Aunque, lo primero es lo primero, necesitaba escribir una respuesta a la familia Malfoy, tenía que salvar a <em>otro</em> patriarca de la familia.</p>
<p>- No vas a ir solo - dijo Sirius por centésima vez la mañana, pocas horas antes de que se programara su reunión con la familia Malfoy. Jasmine se había estado preparando en la sala común, revisando varios gráficos y extractos bancarios de Gringotts, por si acaso los Abraxas querían algún tipo de incentivo para unirse a su pequeño grupo heterogéneo de aliados políticos. James y Sirius se ofrecieron a ayudarla, sabían más sobre la familia Malfoy que ella, especialmente Sirius.</p>
<p>Su familia ya había estado haciendo negocios con ellos durante algunas generaciones y, a pesar de lo mucho que Sirius odiaba admitirlo, sabía mucho sobre el negocio de Black Family. En su mayoría trataban con secretos, que tenían a la mayoría trabajando en el Departamento de Misterio, pero Orion también invirtió mucho en otras empresas mágicas para aumentar la riqueza de su familia.</p>
<p>Por lo que Sirius le había dicho, la familia Malfoy era de Francia, que era algo que ella sabía, y que se ocupaban de la política mágica y los pequeños negocios de pociones en todo el mundo. Habían tenido mucho éxito en las últimas generaciones, pero durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial se mudaron a Inglaterra para evitar la mayoría de las peleas, y Abraxas terminó sus dos últimos años de estudios en Hogwarts.</p>
<p>- Sirius, voy a estar bien. Dudo que este nuevo Señor Oscuro intente algo justo después del ataque del mes pasado - respondió Jasmine rodando los ojos. Este argumento se estaba volviendo viejo. Ella podría cuidarse sola. Hogsmeade acababa de abrir de nuevo al público. A cualquier persona menor de tercer año se le había prohibido ir a la aldea hasta nuevo aviso, para su disgusto.</p>
<p>El Heredero Negro gimió, tirando de su túnica y arrojándose su capa de todos modos. </p>
<p>- No estoy pensando en este estúpido Señor Oscuro o en los dementores. Es Malfoy lo que me preocupa. Se sabe que Abraxas es hábil con las brujas jóvenes. Su esposa murió hace casi una década y no ha sido casto desde entonces. Preferiría que tuvieras a alguien contigo, y mi familia es aliada con la suya y la suya. Sería un intermediario y un acompañante - Esta no era una cita, era una reunión de negocios y por mucho que pudiera ver el punto de Sirius, era demasiado. Si Abraxas decidió ponerse manos a la obra, la habría perdido. Jasmine no era de las que dejaban que nadie se saliera con la suya.</p>
<p>Merlín, ¿era esta realmente su vida? ¿Era una niña que necesitaba ser protegida constantemente? Ella era la Maestra de la Muerte. Ella salvó la vida de Sirius no hace mucho, mientras estaba desmayado en el suelo.</p>
<p>Jasmine resistió el impulso de gritar. Sabía que Sirius estaba tratando de ser un caballero ... también sabía que James había comenzado esta discusión hace dos días y después de que Jasmine le recordara que él no estaba aliado con la familia Malfoy, y por lo tanto, no podía venir, lo que había llevado ellos a su actual partido de gritos. Por mucho que amaba a sus amigos, podían ser un poco dominantes.</p>
<p>Estaban en el medio de la sala común, estaba desierta, todos los que tenían cerebro se habían ido tan pronto como Sirius y Jasmine comenzaron a gritar. Ahora, sus peleas no eran tan espectaculares como las de James y Lily, pero lo que les faltaba en comentarios desdeñosos lo compensaban con pura terquedad. </p>
<p>- Sirius, solo pelearás con Abraxas si respira tanto en mi dirección. No necesito la protección de nadie. No necesitas estar ahí para tomar mi mano. ¡Puedo cuidar de mí mismo!</p>
<p>Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, sus pálidos dedos se arrastraron por su rostro. </p>
<p>- Esto no tiene nada que ver con que te cuides. Sé que puedes matar a un hombre con nada más que tus propias manos. Estoy más preocupado por cómo te hará aparecer ante el público de sangre pura en inglés. Necesitas tener a alguien otro hombre allí para detener los rumores sobre su correspondencia con Abraxas y cualquier otro Señores de las Casas Antiguas. Si las brujas de la alta sociedad piensan que se sale con la suya en la escena política durmiendo, entonces nadie lo llevará ¡En serio! ¡Es más que probable lo que planean hacer! Es un plan suficiente de Slytherin para funcionar. Honestamente, ¡suena como algo que se le ocurriría a mi tía! - Sirius espetó, puños apretados, mandíbula cuadrada.</p>
<p>James dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, su cabeza colgando boca abajo del sofá contra la pared, un libro en equilibrio sobre su regazo. </p>
<p>- Honestamente, Jazz, creo que deberías escucharlo. La familia de Sirius tiene mucha influencia en el Daily Prophet, si algo se escribe sobre alguno de ustedes, harán que se retire el artículo y se despida a la persona que lo escribió - Intervino James, se había alejado del papel de transfiguraciones en el que había estado escribiendo mientras peleaban. Remus estaba escuchando a través de su espejo bidireccional. La cosa con volantes estaba apoyada sobre unos cojines para enfrentar la acción mientras James se ocupaba de su trabajo. Remus se estaba sintiendo mal, así que estaba atrapado en la enfermería, perdiendo este argumento de primera mano. Incluso los hombres lobo pueden contraer la gripe si no tienen cuidado.</p>
<p>Al menos nada había explotado mágicamente, todavía.</p>
<p>- Jazz, sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero creo que tanto Prongs como Padfoot tienen razón. Puede que no te importe tu reputación, pero te ayudará a largo plazo si tomas precauciones adicionales contra los rumores difamatorios. —Añadió Remus tranquilamente, aunque era muy difícil tomarlo en serio cuando sonaba congestionado.</p>
<p>Jasmine jugó con los extremos de su trenza apretada, su largo cabello recogido hacia atrás y domesticado para la tarde. Se había vestido para impresionar a la ocasión e incluso se había peinado para dar la mejor impresión posible. Jasmine aún no tenía dieciséis años, por lo que tomó bastante tiempo para que alguien la tomara realmente en serio.</p>
<p>Sirius no la iba a dejar tener un momento de paz hasta que dijera que sí. Esta era una época diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. Harriet había sido la chica que vivió durante tanto tiempo que se olvidó de que la gente no tenía ya cien cosas difamatorias que decir sobre ella. Las convenciones sociales, a pesar de que ella solo tenía veinte años en el pasado, realmente marcaron la diferencia. Las brujas no eran tan libres como en los noventa.</p>
<p>Dejó escapar un suspiro de sufrimiento. Jasmine tenía la sensación de que Sirius y James la seguirían hasta el pueblo, estuviera de acuerdo con ellos o no. Entonces, eligió el menor de dos males. </p>
<p>- Bien, ven conmigo, Sirius, pero en el momento en que digas algo estúpido, maldeciré tu boca para cerrarla - amenazó, su dedo metiéndose en el pecho de Sirius.</p>
<p>Ella lo vio tragar saliva físicamente antes de que la siguiera fuera de la Sala Común, James y Remus saludaban, uno desde el sofá y el otro desde el espejo.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 𝟬𝟰𝟮.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasmine pensó que esta iba a ser una tarde larga llena de quejas y un poco de mezquindad adolescente por parte de los dos. Podría haber vivido nueve vidas antes de esto, pero a veces, Jasmine se encontró cediendo a la edad en la que estaba viviendo actualmente. Honestamente, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de actuar de su edad en sus otras nueve vidas.</p>
<p>Aunque Jasmine podía ver el punto de Sirius acerca de que necesitaba algún tipo de acompañante por el bien de su imagen, no quería uno. No quería tener la reputación de ser alguien que necesitaba a sus aliados para salvarla cuando sentía que estaba por encima de su cabeza. Jasmine Peverell no era una bruja de voluntad débil y sintió que cuando James y Sirius se aliaron contra ella, le quitaron la agencia. Ella entendió que los tiempos eran un poco diferentes aquí, no tanto había cambiado en veinte años en el futuro, pero a las brujas se les permitía hablar con hombres mayores y solteros sin ser llamadas putas en los noventa, al menos así había sido para ella. . También estaba el hecho de que James y Sirius también fueron criados de manera diferente a los compañeros que ella estaba acostumbrada a tener.</p>
<p>Blaise y Theo siempre la habían dejado tomar sus propias decisiones, objetarían si fueran realmente estúpidos, pero en su mayor parte, la dejarían ser. Blaise animaba honestamente y activamente sus ideas tontas, la mayoría de las veces, él participaba en ellas. Nunca la había armado con fuerza con Theo para convertirla en algo que ella no quería.</p>
<p>Su amiga italiana había crecido con una madre soltera fuerte, que mató para proteger a su hijo. Nunca había olvidado cómo lo habían criado, por lo que sabía que era mejor no intentar empujar a cualquier bruja. Theo era Theo. Era un pato raro y solo quería que Harri fuera ella misma, y si eso significaba derrotar a un señor oscuro y ser una bruja testaruda, que así fuera.</p>
<p>Al diablo con la corrección.</p>
<p>Honestamente, en más vidas que una, la mayoría del mundo mágico pensó que estaban en una especie de trío juntos. Blaise siempre pensó que era divertido y le encantaba burlarse del Profeta haciendo lo que podría interpretarse como gestos románticos hacia Theo y Harriet de forma regular una vez que dejaban Hogwarts, y durante, si era honesta consigo misma.</p>
<p>Ella suspiró, esos días habían terminado. Jasmine iba a tener que tener una larga conversación con su primo y Sirius cuando esto terminara. Esta era la última vez que iba a dejar que ellos dictaran lo que iba a hacer.</p>
<p>Estaba bastante tranquilo mientras se dirigían hacia Las Tres Escobas, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso hacia la conversación. Casi podía ver la tensión irradiando de Sirius mientras caminaba por la aldea por primera vez desde el ataque. Entonces se dio cuenta de que esta podría no haber sido la mejor idea. Sirius no debería estar aquí tan pronto después del ataque, especialmente no después de haber tenido una pelea bastante cruel con ella.</p>
<p>La mayoría de los estudiantes optaron por no quedarse afuera. Todavía existía el temor general de que los dementores regresaran, sin mencionar que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban evitando la sección inmóvil de las áreas donde habían estado los cadáveres. Fueron sellados mágicamente detrás de una barrera de protección azul visible. Jasmine aún podía sentir el toque de la Muerte a través del aire fresco de primavera. Fue un toque ligero, nada opresivo o malévolo, fue casi doloroso. Tres almas jóvenes tomadas antes de su tiempo.</p>
<p>Incluso la Muerte podría llorar la pérdida de los jóvenes. La fuerza vital pura, de ninguna manera merecedora del destino que se les impuso, pero la Muerte no se detuvo por nadie, salvo su Maestro.</p>
<p>Por un momento, casi podría jurar que vio el contorno de la Muerte cerca del área mágicamente seccionada. La inquietante mirada de la Deidad observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Se detuvo, no, eso no estaba bien... La Muerte estaba mirando a Sirius, sin parpadear cuando el Heredero Negro se detuvo a su lado, mirando más allá de la Muerte. Jasmine frunció los labios ligeramente, a punto de recostarse mentalmente en la Deidad para dejar a Sirius solo, por cualquier razón, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la Muerte se había ido, sin dejar rastro de su existencia.</p>
<p>Bastardo.</p>
<p>¿Qué estaba planeando?</p>
<p>Jasmine se frotó el ojo bueno solo para asegurarse de que realmente se había ido. No debería poder ver o sentir la muerte de esa manera hasta los diecisiete años. Su núcleo mágico terminaría su desarrollo básico cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad, solo entonces, podría ella excepto el título completo como Maestra de la Muerte y ser capaz de mantener el poder que viene con el título.</p>
<p>Por otra parte, a Death le encantaba romper las reglas para verla siempre que era posible.</p>
<p>Era bastante posesivo.</p>
<p>Respiró hondo, inhalando los aromas vivos de la zona, dejando atrás el rostro de la Muerte. Hogsmeade siempre fue una hermosa vista en primavera. Las flores acababan de comenzar a florecer en el paisaje de Hogwarts, una miríada de azules, púrpuras y rosas. A pesar de lo que había sucedido aquí solo unas semanas antes, el área estaba viva, el toque de los dementores solo llegaba hasta los tres niños que perdieron.</p>
<p>Pero, Jasmine sabía que si no hacía algo pronto, todo aquí se reduciría a cenizas en dos décadas. Sería durante una escaramuza con Mortífagos durante su primer intento de tomar Hogwarts. No importa cuántas formas diferentes haya logrado para cambiar la línea de tiempo como Harriet, Hogsmeade siempre fue quemado hasta los cimientos.</p>
<p>Jasmine pensó que Fate se ató aquí, por alguna razón u otra, haciendo mucho más difícil cambiar la línea de tiempo. A veces pensaba que a Fate solo le gustaba meter la nariz en los asuntos de la Muerte, solo para meterse con él.</p>
<p>Cuando pasaron junto a otra tienda cerrada, Jasmine estaba cansada del silencio entre ellos. La muerte tenía los ojos puestos en Sirius y Jasmine solo quería la confirmación de que su amiga estaba bien. Sin mencionar que necesitaba volver a algún tipo de terreno común con él antes de ir a una reunión con un astuto hombre de negocios de Slytherin. No era frecuente que se pelearan por la política, generalmente era por tonterías familiares o algo estúpido, como el horrible gusto de Sirius por la música.</p>
<p>Entonces, eligió un tema que seguramente le arrancaría una sonrisa. </p>
<p>- Es realmente dulce lo que ustedes dos hacen por Remus durante sus horas de soledad en la enfermería.</p>
<p>Pudo ver un poco un poco de rosa subir por el cuello de Sirius. Jasmine eligió algo seguro, halagador y estimulante del ego. Moony, que estaba enfermo en la enfermería con la gripe de todas las cosas. </p>
<p>- Bueno, alguien tiene que cuidarlo. Merlín sabe que no lo hará él mismo.</p>
<p>Sirius se frotó el costado de su antebrazo y se giró para mirarla mientras ella le enviaba una sonrisa cansada pero amistosa. </p>
<p>- Creo que es encantador ver a un grupo de amigos que se apoyan tanto entre sí. Me alegro de que Remus tenga amigos como tú y James. Sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ti estos últimos meses, pero es realmente Es bueno ver que Remus no ha sido completamente olvidado durante todo el drama - respondió, con las manos en la túnica mientras una pequeña ráfaga de viento susurraba, mordiendo su piel expuesta.</p>
<p>Sirius pateó una piedra a lo largo del camino, con los ojos mirando hacia adelante, pero desenfocados. </p>
<p>- Moony es Moony, siempre nos ha cuidado, así que es justo que lo cuidemos cuando lo necesite. Es posible que Prongs y yo no hubiéramos aprobado algunas de nuestras clases sin que él se asegurara de que hiciéramos nuestra tarea - dijo Sirius con un afectuoso rollo de sus ojos, o al menos eso es lo que ella asumió que hizo. Estaba en su lado ciego, como siempre.</p>
<p>Los tres Merodeadores siempre caminaban a la izquierda de Jasmine. Estaba bastante segura de que hacían esto para asegurarse de que siempre hubiera alguien a quien vigilar en busca de amenazas potenciales donde ella no pudiera verlas, pero también era una buena forma de intentar salirse con la suya poniendo los ojos en blanco o haciendo muecas. sin que ella lo sepa. En este momento, era más que probable que Sirius evitara ser maldecido por ella si su temperamento la dominaba.</p>
<p>- Puedo decir que estás poniendo los ojos en blanco. Deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo. Los verdaderos amigos son difíciles de conseguir. Son una experiencia única en la vida - respondió Jasmine, mientras sus botas hacían clic en el camino de adoquines que conducía a Los tres palos de escoba. Él sonrió, la agarró del brazo y aceleró el paso. Al menos uno de ellos estaba más feliz que cuando empezaron. Jasmine solo esperaba que esta no fuera una trampa elaborada, que sería solo su suerte.</p>
<p>- Por mucho que me encanta hablar de mis compañeros Merodeadores, hemos llegado a nuestro destino - respondió Sirius, mientras le abría la vieja puerta de madera de la taberna.</p>
<p>Ella le dirigió una mirada seca mientras él lanzaba un exagerado "Milady" y una amplia reverencia en la cintura. Ella estaba a un pelo de darle un puñetazo en la cara y él sabía que estaba arriesgando su suerte, especialmente cuando le guiñó un ojo mientras se enderezaba.</p>
<p>Pero tenía cosas más importantes que resolver, como dónde estaban sentados los Malfoy. El pub estaba casi vacío, todavía era bastante temprano y la mayoría de los estudiantes habían optado por quedarse en el castillo. Después de una mirada superficial, fue fácil averiguar dónde estaba Abraxas, el cabello rubio blanco de la línea Malfoy era prominente contra las sillas de madera oscuras y manchadas, hacia la parte trasera de la taberna.</p>
<p>Jasmine tiró de la manga de Sirius, señalando hacia atrás con la cabeza. Él asintió brevemente, siguiendo su ejemplo por una vez. Naturalmente, Sirius le dio a Rosmerta un guiño coqueto cuando pasaron junto a ella, la camarera puso los ojos en blanco y lo ahuyentó con las manos. Algo nunca cambiará con Sirius. Ella lo golpeó en el abdomen con el codo. Casi se dobló mientras ella continuaba tirándolo hacia su destino previsto.</p>
<p>Jasmine lanzó algunos hechizos para silenciar y no notarme alrededor de su área de asientos con algunos movimientos de su varita debajo de su túnica. Cuantas menos personas supieran que se estaban reuniendo, mejor. Realmente no necesitaba noticias para volver a Voldemort, todavía no.</p>
<p>Resultó que había dos rubias sentadas a la mesa esperándolos. Ninguno de los dos había notado su acercamiento. Estaban absortos en una conversación entre ellos. Parecía que Lucius lo había acompañado. Haciendo de esto más un asunto de familia que una reunión individual por la que Sirius había estado preocupado. Sin embargo, traer a Lucius no era parte de los planes originales para esta reunión, lo que hizo que Jasmine se preguntara qué había cambiado desde que se decidió su reunión.</p>
<p>Era extraño ver a Lucius por primera vez como un hombre joven, y no como un orgulloso mago oscuro con la única ambición de traer de vuelta a su Señor Oscuro. Naturalmente, el mayor cambio fue que Lucius era mucho más joven, tenía una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro mientras hablaba con su padre, su mano jugaba con un anillo que coincidía con el de Narcissa en su mano izquierda. Las palabras Lucius y la sonrisa nunca habían estado en la misma oración en ninguna de las vidas que había vivido antes. No parecía la herramienta que Harriet había conocido durante sus últimas nueve vidas. Lucius no había estado fuera de Hogwarts tanto tiempo y por lo que había escuchado sobre él, parecía ser un hombre de negocios despiadado, pero bastante caritativo con aquellos a quienes amaba. Aunque, por lo que Jasmine entendía, había estado fuera del país tratando con su sucursal francesa de socios comerciales.</p>
<p>Un hombre inteligente.</p>
<p>Jasmine no iba a permitir que Tom matara al jefe de esta familia.</p>
<p>Supuso que Abraxas conocía la debilidad de su hijo hacia la magia oscura ... o que su hijo era un mago poderoso, al que se le podía persuadir para que se uniera a una causa, si se le daban los incentivos adecuados.</p>
<p>El propio Abraxas no era tan viejo como Harriet pensaba que sería. El hombre tal vez tendría unos cincuenta años, lo que para la mayoría de los magos significaba que apenas había salido de su mejor momento. No había canas en su cabello, que estaba cortado hasta la nuca, a diferencia de su hijo, que lo tenía atado con una corbata cuando le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus túnicas estaban confeccionadas por expertos, la riqueza rezumaba de arriba a abajo, pero eso era de esperar, después de todo eran de Malfoy. Jasmine y Sirius se habían vestido de manera similar, pensaron que era mucho menos obvio.</p>
<p>Lucius fue el primero en notarlos. Su rostro ya pálido se desvaneció de cualquier color restante cuando vio a Sirius acompañándola. Quizás traer a Sirius no era la peor idea que tenían los Merodeadores. La familia Black estaba demostrando a qué aliados iban a respaldar cuando llegara el momento de elegir un bando, incluso si era una tercera opción que nadie había esperado. Sin mencionar que insultar a Jasmine frente a Sirius causaría grandes repercusiones para la familia Malfoy en suelo británico, tal vez incluso arruinaría algunos contratos comerciales.</p>
<p>Ambos Malfoy se levantaron de su silla, su etiqueta de sangre pura era perfecta. </p>
<p>- Es un placer conocerla finalmente, soy Lord Abraxas Malfoy y este es mi hijo y heredero, Lucius - le presentó, tomando su mano y dándole un beso apropiado, no un momento demasiado largo. Sus ojos grises se detuvieron en la aguda mirada de Sirius mientras daba un paso atrás permitiendo que Lucius les diera la misma cortesía. Lucius hizo una breve reverencia a Sirius antes de que le indicaran a Jasmine y Sirius que se sentaran frente a ellos.</p>
<p>- El placer es nuestro. Soy la heredera Jasmine Peverell y este es el heredero Sirius Black, como ya sabes - respondió alegremente con un leve movimiento de la mano. Su fachada de sangre pura perfectamente en su lugar para la reunión.</p>
<p>Sirius estaba sentado a la mesa con una expresión de pura y aburrida indiferencia. La perfecta expresión de sangre pura. Deberían comparar notas después de esto, tratar de averiguar quién tenía el mejor entrenamiento para lidiar con estas tonterías cortesanas.</p>
<p>Lucius se aclaró la garganta y le indicó a su padre que hablara. El señor de la familia Malfoy se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos. </p>
<p>- Ahora, vayamos al grano. ¿Afirmas que hay una amenaza para mi vida? - Preguntó Abraxas, yendo al grano, su mirada de acero cerró los ojos desiguales de Jasmine.</p>
<p>Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, un tono casi inocente se agregó a su voz. </p>
<p>- Sí. Tengo un vidente confiable que ha predicho tu muerte a manos del Señor Oscuro en ascenso dentro del próximo mes más o menos. Me preocupaba que mi mensaje no te llegara a tiempo - respondió Jasmine mientras buscaba en el bolsa que trajo para mostrar que incluso había alguna prueba en las palabras de su "vidente". Los goblins y Pandora la habían ayudado a crear esta obra maestra.</p>
<p>- ¿Hay alguna forma de que puedas probar que este vidente no es un fraude?</p>
<p>Jasmine hizo todo lo posible para evitar reírse de la ironía. Pandora era probablemente una de las mejores videntes que cualquiera pudiera encontrar, y aquí estaban cuestionando su validez. Esa siempre pareció ser la forma en que funcionaba el mundo cuando se trataba de verdaderas profetisas. Jasmine debería haber preguntado de qué línea de videntes venía para ver si alguno de sus antepasados tuvo suerte con sus dones.</p>
<p>Sirius hizo todo lo posible por parecer un heredero insultado. Enarcó una ceja y se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante en su asiento. </p>
<p>- ¿Estás llamando tonto a mi padre por creerle? Jasmine advirtió al Señor de mi casa sobre una amenaza de muerte de mi madre y en un día se comprobó que era cierto sin lugar a dudas.</p>
<p>Lucius se sentó un poco más erguido ante la amenaza implícita de Sirius. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia las mesas alrededor de ellos, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera escuchando. </p>
<p>- No hay ninguna falta de respeto hacia la familia Black, es solo, mucha gente quiere que nuestra familia sea herida. Tenemos un negocio después de todo, pero ¿por qué un Señor Oscuro interesado en matar a una familia sangre pura?.</p>
<p>Ah, el mal informado pensó que Voldemort se preocupa por todos menos por sí mismo. Jasmine tuvo que abstenerse de burlarse. </p>
<p>- Porque quiere tu dinero para financiar su pequeño proyecto de genocidio. Si mata a tu padre en suelo británico, eso obligará a Lucius a quedarse aquí para vengar su muerte - Conocía las reglas de enfrentamiento para vengarse de un ser querido.</p>
<p>- ¿Pero por qué iba a trabajar con el hombre que mató a mi propio padre?</p>
<p>Y estaba el enigma principal que, como Harriet, no había podido resolver hasta su quinta vida. </p>
<p>- Porque planea incriminar a Dumbledore por eso, o al menos a un mago ligero cercano a Dumbledore, uno que sería imposible de matar, no sin la ayuda de una fuente más oscura - respondió Jasmine, sacando un trozo de pergamino con los nombres del verdaderos culpables que iban a intentar matar a Abraxas. Ella había hecho su investigación, en el pasado y en el futuro, para asegurarse de que estos fueran realmente los hombres que estaban listos para matar al jefe de la familia Malfoy.</p>
<p>- ¿Y tienes todo esto de tu vidente? - preguntó el mayor de los Malfoy, hojeando los documentos que les había pasado. Había un tono de incredulidad, ningún vidente era tan preciso. Algo que dijo tenía que ser mentira. No se equivocaba, pero ella había estado jugando a la política más tiempo que él.</p>
<p>Tuvo que evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Mantuvo su tono nivelado mientras respondía. </p>
<p>- Mi vidente me dio una breve profecía, puedo encontrar toda la información que necesito de ahí en adelante. Si es necesario, verifique con Gringotts acerca de la documentación. Todo es legítimo.</p>
<p>Sirius sonrió, girando el anillo de heredero en su mano derecha, recordándole a los Malfoy su rango. </p>
<p>- Jasmine se las ha arreglado para ganarse el favor de los goblins en Gringotts. Aparentemente, ellos tienen bastante chismorreo sobre sus clientes - agregó Sirius y los ojos de ambos Malfoy se abrieron ante la mención de la relación positiva de Jasmine con los amargos goblins. Sin mencionar que la moneda principal de Black estaba en secretos entregados y negociados, y que Jasmine era de alguna manera parte de ese negocio, hacía que valiera un poco más su tiempo y esfuerzo. Incluso si todos sus secretos fueran compartidos con Goblins, ellos manejaban dinero después de todo, tal vez no fueran humanos, pero eran necesarios para su forma de vida.</p>
<p>- Si lo que dices es cierto, tendré que tener mucho cuidado con con quién paso mi tiempo - murmuró Abraxas. Lucius puso su mano sobre el hombro de su padre, con los nudillos blancos.</p>
<p>Sirius se aclaró la garganta y señaló el anillo de promesa en la mano de Lucius. </p>
<p>- Mi familia es un aliado incondicional de la tuya. Cuidamos de la nuestra, y Lucius se va a casar a través de Narcissa. Puedo hablar con mi padre sobre protección, si quieres.</p>
<p>- Y, aunque es posible que aún no tenga un alcance tan amplio, estaría más que feliz de reclamar algunas deudas que algunas familias prominentes deben para asegurarse de que nadie atacará sin previo aviso ... sin mencionar que mi guardián actual es el jefe del DMLE - dijo Jasmine y por un momento ambos Malfoy parecieron aliviados antes de que los ojos de Abraxas se endurecieran.</p>
<p>- Si lo que nos has dicho es cierto, pronto se convertirá en Lady Peverell, te debemos un favor bastante grande - respondió Abraxas, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla.</p>
<p>Ella agarró firmemente su mano izquierda. Se había llegado a un acuerdo. </p>
<p>- Bueno, puede que tenga algunas ideas en mente, pero necesito ... asegurarme de que todo esté en orden antes de llevártelo - dijo, sintiendo la magia en el aire latir con promesa.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 𝟬𝟰𝟯.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1┃10</b>
</p>
<p>La vida de Jasmine consistió únicamente en estudiar y luego sentar sus búhos durante el próximo mes más o menos. La política tuvo que dejarse de lado por el momento, para su consternación. Así era la vida de un estudiante.</p>
<p>No estaba del todo segura de cómo serían las pruebas veinte años atrás... aunque, por el material de la clase, parecía que sería un poco más difícil de lo que estaba acostumbrada en los noventa.</p>
<p>Sus compañeras de cuarto estaban despiertas hasta el amanecer tratando de abarrotarse tanto como pudieran. Lily era la única que se iba a dormir a una hora razonable. Marlene y Alice volvieron loca a Jasmine con sus lloriqueos nocturnos. Ella les había advertido a los dos que quedarse despiertos no resolvería nada. Si no hubieran aprendido los hechizos y la teoría a estas alturas, nunca lo aprenderían a las tres de la maldita mañana.</p>
<p>James y Sirius, sorprendentemente, se estaban tomando muy en serio a sus búhos. Remus no necesitaba obligarlos a sentarse y revisar. Por lo general, los dos se pueden encontrar holgazaneando en la sala común, con un libro en su regazo y plumas detrás de las orejas para revisiones de última hora. Era un espectáculo extraño y un poco desconcertante, pero Jasmine no iba a cuestionarlo. Le gustaba verlos interesados en su trabajo escolar. Sabía desde su época como Harriet que su padre logró convertirse en Head Boy. James tenía que ser inteligente y tomarse su trabajo en serio para llegar a la cima de la clase, pero aún no había mostrado ningún indicio de ese tipo de destreza.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, a mediados de semana, Jasmine ya se había tomado el más aburrido de sus búhos al principio de la tarde. Historia de la magia fue el peor examen que tuvo que hacer. Binns era aburrida sin importar el período de tiempo, por lo que nunca aprendió nada. Sin embargo, sabía las preguntas que iban a estar en el examen. No los había cambiado en más de cien años. Pero, History of Magic era necesaria para el campo que ella quería seguir en un futuro cercano. Jasmine sabía que para conseguir el trabajo que quería dentro de la compañía que tenía, necesitaría las mejores notas, de lo contrario sería pasada por alto. No iba a ser fácil. Hubo mucha más competencia dentro de esta generación de graduados que durante su tiempo como Harriet en el futuro. Merlín, nadie en toda su clase quería entrar en nada que tuviera que ver con runas antiguas. Pero,</p>
<p>Por otra parte, quería ser una artesana de pupilas y sabía bastantes salas que no se inventarían hasta dentro de treinta años, las había creado ella misma, por lo que tenía una ventaja sobre algunos de sus competidores. A pesar de esto, todavía necesitaba obtener una puntuación alta en su historia de búho mágico. Lo cual, sabía que lo hacía, pero eso no hizo que la experiencia fuera menos terrible la décima vez.</p>
<p>- Juro que Binns no nos enseñó nada - refunfuñó James mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor para cenar esa noche.</p>
<p>- Te dije que leyeras el libro de texto y no confiaras en mis notas de la clase. Binns es un fantasma. Ha estado enseñando lo mismo una y otra vez durante casi noventa años como un fantasma en este momento. Está totalmente decidido a sus caminos, no va a cambiar su plan de estudios, no importa lo desactualizado que sea - señaló Remus y James se encorvó un poco, su labio inferior haciendo un puchero.</p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿por qué demonios sigue enseñando? Sé que Binns fue una vez un maestro respetado aquí, pero ¿por qué no llamamos a un exorcista y lo sacamos del aula? Tenemos que asegurarnos de que todas nuestras clases son enseñados por profesores medio decentes - Lily intervino desde la izquierda de Jasmine. Alice y Marlene estaban curando. Las dos chicas parecían zombis. Ambos necesitaban dormir, pero parecía que comer era más importante en ese momento. Ambos deberían tener una mañana libre mañana. Ninguno tenía un examen de aritmancia.</p>
<p>Jasmine gimió, tenía un examen por la mañana. Merlín, odiaba la escuela.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? - Alice preguntó con un bostezo.</p>
<p>- Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tengo otro examen mañana.</p>
<p>- Eso es lo que obtienes por ser una superadora como Lily. Ustedes dos tienen una lista interminable de exámenes para aprobar - bromeó Marlene, apartándose un poco de cabello de la cara mientras corrían por el pasillo.</p>
<p>Lily resopló, con la cabeza en alto, una bruja orgullosa hasta los huesos. </p>
<p>- Sí, bueno, los dos queremos mantener abiertas nuestras opciones laborales después de Hogwarts. Tomar una gran cantidad de cursos y hacerlo bien en todos ellos garantiza que la gente nos tomará más en serio después de graduarnos.</p>
<p>Marlene y Alice compartieron una mirada y pusieron los ojos en blanco cuando Lily no estaba mirando. </p>
<p>- Voy a hacerme cargo del negocio de mi padre si aún no me he comprometido cuando deje Hogwarts y Alice esté investigando un programa de Auror que su madre la recomendó. Ambos tenemos opciones profesionales, Lils. No entiendo por qué estás tan preocupado por esto .</p>
<p>Lily soltó un bufido y pasó a su lado, sin decir una palabra más. James la persiguió con un grito de "¡Evans!" Haciendo eco por el pasillo. Sirius y Remus siguieron lentamente a James, lo más probable es que le diera espacio, pero iban a ser de respaldo, en caso de que las cosas se pusieran violentas con el infame temperamento de Lily en un punto de ebullición.</p>
<p>Jasmine miró hacia el techo, rezando por paciencia. Contó desde diez antes de enfrentarse a sus dos compañeras de habitación. </p>
<p>- ¿Ustedes dos se dan cuenta de que Lily no tiene el mismo tipo de conexiones ministeriales que ustedes? Necesita trabajar tres veces más duro solo para tener un trabajo de secretaria básica dentro del ministerio. Con las mejores calificaciones de Hogwarts, puede ingresar al encanta los programas que necesita sin necesidad de preocuparse por encontrar las conexiones de las que usted se jactaba.</p>
<p>Alice se mordió el labio mientras jugaba con un extremo deshilachado de su falda. </p>
<p>- Tiendo a olvidar que es una nacida de muggles. Puede ser fácil pasar por alto que está aprendiendo cosas nuevas sobre nuestro mundo todos los días. Ni siquiera pensé en preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda para encontrar un trabajo. Ella siempre ha tenido excelentes calificaciones , No pensé que ella necesitaría la ayuda y nunca la pidió.</p>
<p>Jasmine enarcó una ceja y reprimió un comentario bastante mordaz que no ayudaría con la situación. </p>
<p>- Solo conozco a Lily desde hace unos meses, pero sé que nunca pediría ayuda a menos que estuviera realmente desesperada.</p>
<p>Marlene se apoyó contra la pared y dejó escapar un suspiro. </p>
<p>- Tienes razón, ella nunca nos pediría ayuda. Simplemente no entiendo por qué es tan terca. Si le dijera que sí a James, nunca tendría que trabajar. James haría cualquier cosa por ella</p>
<p>A James le encantaba la ética de trabajo de Lily y su mente brillante. Su primo no era de los que se decidían por una bruja perezosa que viviría de él por el resto de su vida. No era lo suficientemente superficial para amar a alguien porque tenía una cara bonita. Sus padres le enseñaron mejor que eso.</p>
<p>- Solo la invitó a salir en una cita, Marlene. Lily no se casaría con alguien solo porque sea sangre pura. Tú y yo lo sabemos - intervino Alice mientras se miraba los pies, evitando deliberadamente la mirada de su amiga.</p>
<p>- No entiendo por qué ella sigue rechazándolo. Mi padre mataría por el heredero de una casa poderosa para pedirme una cita y comenzar un noviazgo oficial. Ya tienes a Frank, Alice y Jasmine es heredero de una familia poderosa. Tendré que trabajar en el negocio de sastrería de mi padre hasta el día de mi muerte. Ningún purasangre que valga la pena querrá casarse conmigo.</p>
<p>Jasmine se cruzó de brazos, así que de eso se trataba todo esto. </p>
<p>- Entonces, no es Lily lo que te preocupa en absoluto. Eres tú. Marlene, tienes un trabajo garantizado recién salido de Hogwarts. Estás destinada a convertirte en la directora ejecutiva de una empresa de sastrería mágica y aquí estás lloriqueando, Lily mataría por un puesto como ese. Cuando se enteró de que era una bruja, cualquier esperanza de trabajar con sus padres en el mundo muggle se desvaneció. No quiere ser la esposa de un Noble y casa antigua, quiere ser una bruja poderosa, que pueda casarse con el hombre que ama - explicó Jasmine, con la esperanza de hacer llegar su mensaje a Marlene. Jasmine había notado que su compañera de cuarto era un poco grosera con Lily últimamente, y aquí Jasmine había pensado que era por los exámenes.</p>
<p>No, se trataba de que James quisiera a Lily y no a ella.</p>
<p>Qué maldita mezquindad.</p>
<p>- Sabes que James solo ha tenido ojos para Lily, Marlene - le recordó Alice, poniendo un tenue delgado en el hombro de su amiga. Marlene se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>- No entiendo por qué. Quiero decir, lo sé, ella es hermosa sin intentarlo y es increíblemente inteligente, pero no puede soportar el quidditch o las bromas. Es un palo en el barro, pero aquí James Potter, Merodeador extraordinario, solo quiere para invitar a salir a Lily Evans. Nunca ha hablado con otra chica. Seguro, muchos lo han invitado a salir, pero él siempre se negó cortésmente.</p>
<p>- ¿Te das cuenta de que hay otros chicos a los que podrías invitar a salir? James no es el único chico disponible en Gryffindor.</p>
<p>Marlene suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cara. </p>
<p>- Bueno, el resto de ellos no son tan atractivos o inteligentes. Por un momento pensé que Black estaba interesado en mí, pero una vez más me hice el tonto. Fui solo un beso rápido en un armario de escobas durante cuatro meses y eso fue todo. Arriesgué mi reputación con él.</p>
<p>Jasmine ciertamente no había oído hablar de eso.</p>
<p>- Sirius no es del tipo que se besa y cuenta, a pesar de los rumores que lo rodean. Entiendo que estés molesto, pero hay muchos hombres fuera de Hogwarts a los que les encantaría casarse contigo. No es normal que alguien lo haga, encontrar a la persona con la que se van a casar mientras todavía están en la escuela. Vas a entrar en un campo dominado por los hombres, habrá muchos magos jóvenes que buscan fusionar una empresa o dos contigo - Jasmine le dijo con un suave empujón y un guiño coqueto.</p>
<p>Marlene esbozó una sonrisa forzada, pero Alice dejó escapar un bufido poco femenino. Se tapó la boca con una mano. </p>
<p>- Oh, lady Longbottom quería que dejara de hacer eso. No es apropiado.</p>
<p>- ¿Frank piensa que es lindo? - Preguntó Jasmine y Alice asintió casi de inmediato. </p>
<p>- Entonces no te molestes en cambiarlo. Dudo que Lady Longbottom vaya a contar chistes que te hagan reír así de todos modos.</p>
<p>Alice le dio a Jasmine una pequeña sonrisa ante ese comentario. Marlene puso los ojos en blanco. </p>
<p>- Mira, Jasmine, tienes tu vida resuelta. Eres una heredera y pronto serás la Dama del Wizengamot. Casarse en una familia obviamente no es tan importante para ti, pero sé que Lily lo va a necesitar. en el futuro y yo también. Alice ya tiene a Frank envuelto alrededor de su dedo, por lo que no necesita mi consejo. Pero, si constantemente presionas a Lily para que consiga un trabajo y toda esa basura, podrías arruinar sus posibilidades de obtener un empleo. el marido adecuado. Como heredero de la línea Peverell, no necesitas uno para estar bien. No es que no hayamos escuchado todos los rumores sobre ti y Black. No todos tenemos el lujo de ser una puta y salirse con la suya - respondió Marlene con un siseo al final, empujando el hombro de Jasmine al pasar.</p>
<p>No era la primera vez que la llamaban puta en sus diez vidas, pero era la primera vez que una compañera de cuarto lo decía con tanta convicción. </p>
<p>- ¡Ella no quiso decir eso! - Alice exclamó, tapándose la boca - ¡Cómo pudo Marlene decirte eso! Insinuar algo así podría meter a todos involucrados en tantos problemas ... Merlín, Jasmine, ¿estás bien?</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. </p>
<p>- Si escuchara todos los chismes sobre mí me volvería loco. No tenía idea de que me estaban llamando puta también. Es bueno saberlo. Me pregunto si Sirius habrá escuchado que nos acostamos juntos. Es una noticia para mi - dijo con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus pálidos labios.</p>
<p>- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? - Preguntó Alice, su voz subiendo unas octavas hacia el final.</p>
<p>Jasmine se encogió de hombros. </p>
<p>- Marlene tenía razón en una cosa, no necesito un esposo para estar bien. Si mi relación inexistente con Sirius de alguna manera me arruina socialmente para el matrimonio, realmente no me importa.</p>
<p>El desayuno de la mañana siguiente fue tenso. Lily no estaba hablando con Marlene, Marlene estaba tratando de hablar con Lily e ignorar a Jasmine, y Alice estaba atrapada en el medio. Jasmine eligió sentarse con los Merodeadores como una forma de evitar la ridícula cantidad de tensión en la mesa.</p>
<p>- Merlín, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Todavía tienen una pelea? - Preguntó James, mirando hacia abajo de la mesa para mirar a Lily, quien le dio un pequeño saludo antes de ignorar deliberadamente a Marlene.</p>
<p>- Sí, y Marlene tampoco me habla más, así que no esperen de mí ningún chisme sobre su reconciliación - les dijo Jasmine, llenando su plato con sus alimentos normales para el desayuno.</p>
<p>Remus dejó el libro que estaba leyendo. </p>
<p>- ¿Marlene está enojada contigo? ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>- Ponerse del lado de Lily, diciéndole que Lily necesita trabajar realmente para conseguir un trabajo en el mundo mágico desde que nació de muggles, lo que nos metió en un debate sobre el matrimonio y lo puta que soy.</p>
<p>Sirius se atragantó con su té de la mañana. James se veía absolutamente lívido y Remus se había puesto bastante pálido. ¿Quizás esto fue un problema más grande en el pasado que dentro de un par de años? ¿O Harriet siempre había entendido mal lo que los Sangre Pura querían decir con puta... </p>
<p>- ¿Qué te dijo? - Preguntó su primo, girando los nudillos contra la madera de la mesa.</p>
<p>- Aparentemente, no es ningún secreto que Sirius y yo tenemos algún tipo de relación ilícita entre nosotros. Fue una novedad para mí. Sirius, ¿tenías alguna idea de que estábamos durmiendo juntos? - Jasmine respondió, y Sirius estaba boquiabierto como un pez.</p>
<p>Los nudillos de James estaban blancos cuando se volvió hacia su mejor amigo con un fuego en los ojos que Jasmine nunca había visto antes. Sirius levantó las manos en un gesto pacífico. </p>
<p>- No nos estamos viendo. Solo somos amigos, ¿Qué bruja tonta pensaría que estamos durmiendo juntos? - dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Marlene, que estaba a unos pocos asientos más abajo, oyera alto y claro.</p>
<p>Jasmine sabía que las citas serían difíciles. Sirius tendía a fingir que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero rara vez llegaba a algún lado con alguien. Ahora que volvía a ser el heredero oficial de su familia, no habría más juegos y todas y cada una de las relaciones tendrían que depender de las prácticas oficiales de cortejo de la tradición familiar negra. Sería una molestia para él.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué somos los últimos en enterarnos de estos rumores? - Preguntó Jasmine, agitando su cuchara con irritación.</p>
<p>- Porque nadie en su sano juicio querría que ustedes dos supieran sobre ellos. Sirius es un bastardo vengativo en el mejor de los días y hay más rumores sobre tu "naturaleza violenta" que cualquier otra persona en Hogwarts - Remus recordó mientras el los búhos vinieron en picada para sus entregas matutinas.</p>
<p>Jasmine vio a la lechuza de la familia Potter llevando una gran pila de cartas. Iba a tener una larga mañana de exámenes y luego pasaría toda la tarde leyendo sobre transacciones comerciales.</p>
<p>Hojeó su correo matutino mientras Sirius y James debatían qué le iban a hacer a Marlene por burlarse de Jasmine. Se aseguraría de que no hicieran nada tan malo, no tenía sentido que Lily se enojara con ellos justo antes de fin de año.</p>
<p>La ceja de Jasmine se elevó cuando vio una carta dirigida desde el Ministerio. Fue de Wizengamot. Dio la vuelta al sello y pasó un dedo por el borde. Podía sentir la magia zumbando debajo, una con la que se había familiarizado durante sus últimas vidas. Era real.</p>
<p>¿Qué querrían de ella? Jasmine no tuvo la edad suficiente para hacer nada por ellos durante otro año y medio. Entonces un pozo de pavor llenó su estómago. Lo único que podía hacer en este momento es testificar en la corte contra Avery, quien todavía estaba en juicio. La familia Avery acababa de cambiar de abogado y el capullo estaba haciendo todos los trucos del libro para sacar ese pedazo de mierda. Si el tribunal le estaba enviando una carta oficial, podrían querer que ella testificara.</p>
<p>Y mientras escaneaba el contenido de la carta, su corazonada se hizo realidad. No solo iba a estar allí para su propia defensa, también iba a ser interrogada. Jasmine iba a necesitar contactar a su abogado. Tenía menos de una semana para prepararse. Estaba programado para el día siguiente a su regreso de Hogwarts para el verano.</p>
<p>James notó que había dejado de responder y miró la carta por encima del hombro. </p>
<p>- Las bolas caídas de Merlín, ¿quieren que hagas qué?</p>
<p>Sirius y Remus aparecieron a cada lado de James. </p>
<p>- ¿Pensé que este caso estaba terminado y que Avery se marcharía de por vida en Azkaban? - Remus murmuró, asegurándose de que nadie los escucharía.</p>
<p>- Solo en nuestros sueños. Contrataron a un nuevo abogado, que está haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que su cliente no vaya a la cárcel. Creo que está tratando de probar que yo provoqué el ataque - respondió Jasmine, saliendo. un trozo de pergamino, iba a tener que asegurarse de que Andromeda Tonks consiguiera esto antes del final del día.</p>
<p>- ¡Oye! ¿Está dirigido a mi prima, Andy?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 𝟬𝟰𝟰.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2┃10</b>
</p>
<p>A pesar de que parecía que los exámenes se prolongaban para siempre, finalmente llegaron a su fin. Honestamente, fue más que un poco anticlimático. Como Harriet, por lo general estaba matando a un dragón o luchando contra los mortífagos en este punto. Ella nunca había tenido un final tranquilo para un período. Fue un cambio agradable.</p>
<p>Jasmine lo asimiló todo, viendo cómo se desarrollaba lo que una vez se consideró el peor día de Snape. Era extraño saber lo que podría haber sido. Ella había visto este día ocurrir en el futuro, a través de los recuerdos del profesor Snape, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado. Había hecho tantos pequeños agujeros en el pasado que estaban comenzando a crear una realidad completamente nueva, y si ese no era un pensamiento que la mantenía despierta por la noche, no estaba segura de qué lo haría.</p>
<p>Era un día hermoso, eso no había cambiado mucho, pero no había el mismo tipo de tensión en el aire que parecía haber sido una constante en el pasado inalterado. Jasmine había afectado a tantos eventos diferentes ... El torneo de duelo había hecho que los niños crecieran y necesitaran trabajar juntos. Con el tiempo de Severus ocupado en duelos y pociones, no le había importado investigar la aflicción mensual de Remus, lo que lo llevó a él y a los Merodeadores a crear una especie de tregua extraña. No se querían el uno al otro, pero no intentaron hacerse daño. Jasmine podría vivir con eso.</p>
<p>Lily no odiaba a los Merodeadores tanto como cuando llegó. Aún los encontraba inmaduros, lo que era, pero no estaba al mismo nivel que podría haber estado, lo que Jasmine había presenciado como Harriet. Los chicos se habían alejado del acoso y solo mantenían sus bromas contenidas en una diversión inofensiva, pero creativa.</p>
<p>Peter estaba completamente fuera de escena y James y Sirius estaban madurando mucho antes de lo esperado. Obviamente, estaba teniendo un efecto en Lily, ya que todavía miraba de forma extraña a James cuando pensó que nadie estaba mirando. Técnicamente habría tenido razón, pero Jasmine tenía los ojos puestos en la parte posterior de la cabeza, por lo que no se le podía ocultar demasiado.</p>
<p>A pesar de todos estos pequeños cambios, Jasmine sintió que las cosas no progresaban lo suficientemente rápido. Todavía tenía esa cita en la corte en dos días, que no era algo que estuviera esperando, y luego estaba todo el asunto de Marlene. Todavía no estaban hablando y se esperaba que estuvieran juntos por otros dos años.</p>
<p>Marlene también seguía difundiendo felizmente rumores sobre las actividades sexuales de Jasmine como una especie de pequeña venganza en torno al castillo. Afortunadamente, Lily no encontraba que el comportamiento de Marlene valiera la pena y estaba pasando más tiempo con Jasmine. </p>
<p>- Honestamente, pensarías que no tendría nada mejor que hacer que cotillear - refunfuñó Jasmine. Se dirigía al Gran Lago para una celebración posterior al examen con los Merodeadores, Lily y posiblemente Severus, después de un poco de mendicidad tanto de Lily como de Jasmine.</p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿qué te pareció el examen DADA? - Sirius preguntó después de su examen final de ese día. Los cuatro deambulaban hacia el Gran Lago, tenían algunos bocadillos incautados de las cocinas y algunas cervezas de mantequilla heladas de Hogsmeade. Fue uno de los días más bonitos que habían tenido en casi un mes, era mejor aprovecharlo al máximo antes de que comenzara a llover nuevamente o se volviera demasiado húmedo para querer incluso desafiar el aire libre.</p>
<p>- Pensé que la pregunta sobre los hombres lobo era especialmente fascinante, Pads - respondió James, rodeando con sus brazos a sus dos amigos. Jasmine se mantenía fuera de la zona de peligro. La mayoría de las veces, los chicos terminaban luchando entre sí hasta el suelo y ella había sido atrapada en muchos de esos pequeños combates de entrenamiento, muchas gracias, James.</p>
<p>También llevaba la canasta llena de bocadillos, no tenía sentido arruinar toda esa comida por las travesuras de los adolescentes. Los Merodeadores definieron las travesuras de los adolescentes.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué te pareció la pregunta, Moony? ¿Fueron demasiado fáciles para ti? - Sirius bromeó, moviendo sus dedos frente a Remus mientras caminaba hacia atrás frente a su amigo. El Heredero Negro había estado prácticamente flotando desde que terminó su último examen.</p>
<p>Remus se enderezó y dio su mejor impresión de profesor, lo que para él no fue tan difícil, dada toda la práctica que tenía enseñando a James y Sirius la mayoría de sus materias. Remus ya estaba vestido con su chaqueta, todo lo que tenía que hacer era robarle los lentes a James y amenazar con la detención y encajaría perfectamente en el papel.</p>
<p>- Sí, los signos de identificación de un hombre lobo: uno: está en mi silla, dos: lleva mi ropa, tres: tiene una adicción desconcertante al chocolate ...</p>
<p>Jasmine no pudo evitar dejar escapar un bufido poco femenino cuando James y Sirius aullaron de risa. Sirius logró tropezar y caer sobre un trozo de piedra irregular.</p>
<p>- Y aquí pensé que se suponía que el chocolate era venenoso para los caninos - respondió Jasmine con una sonrisa irónica y Remus se encogió de hombros, apenas conteniendo su risa, sus hombros temblando.</p>
<p>- Solo soy un rebelde - y tanto James como Sirius se doblaron en risa, haciendo que Remus frunciera el ceño. Jasmine tenía una vaga idea de de qué se estaban riendo, pero dejó que los chicos le dieran la noticia a Remus.</p>
<p>- Moony, ¡no podrías ser un rebelde aunque lo intentaras! He visto unicornios con más agallas que tú - jadeó James, golpeándose la rodilla con la mano, incapaz de siquiera pararse en pie.</p>
<p>Sirius estaba tosiendo, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, </p>
<p>- ¡Al menos un unicornio puede apuñalar a la gente con su cuerno! ¡Nuestro Moony es demasiado dulce para hacer algo así! ¡Ha comido demasiado chocolate!</p>
<p>Remus gimió ante sus descripciones, pero de repente tuvo un brillo bastante travieso en sus ojos. Jasmine dio un paso atrás de los dos Merodeadores que reían. A juzgar por dónde miraba Remus, las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse bastante mojadas. Remus, usando un poco más de fuerza de la que su cuerpo implicaba, empujó a James y Sirius directamente al Lago Negro. Los dos eran un par de extremidades agitadas. Los tentáculos del calamar gigante bailaron alrededor de los niños mientras chisporroteaban en la orilla, ahora empapados de pies a cabeza.</p>
<p>Los dos salieron disparados del agua, varitas en mano. Los anteojos de James estaban torcidos y cubiertos de gotas de agua, sin duda haciéndolo imposible ver y Sirius parecía un perro ahogado, con el pelo desgreñado pegado a la cara. Sirius se pasó una mano por la cara mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás. Hubo un momento de silencio donde los tres se miraron el uno al otro antes de que James arrojara su capa a la orilla. </p>
<p>- Mooney, ¡esto significa guerra! - James gritó mientras él y Sirius se lanzaban hacia Remus.</p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en una gran roca cerca de la orilla. Su canasta colocada fuera del alcance de las salpicaduras. En algún momento, la mano de batalla se volvió y James estaba empujando a Sirius bajo el agua. Lily y Severus se unieron a ella para observar la impía pelea que tenían ante ellos.</p>
<p>Oh, alguien, más que probablemente James, había conjurado un dragón de agua y estaba persiguiendo a Remus. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué edad tienen? - Preguntó Lily a los diez minutos de la pelea de chapoteo del siglo cuando un gran estruendo de olas derribó a James y envió a Sirius y Remus a carcajadas.</p>
<p>- Dieciséis, en su mayoría. Estoy bastante seguro de que Sirius tiene la edad mental de un niño de cuatro años, pero eso aún no ha sido probado - Hubo un fuerte chapoteo y un grito casi inhumano cuando Sirius fue lanzado a las partes más profundas del agua por Remus, que estaba empapado. Su rostro normalmente sombrío y lleno de cicatrices estaba vivo, olvidándose de su aflicción mientras estaba con sus amigos.</p>
<p>Lily suspiró y se sentó en la roca, dejando algunos libros y una manta que traía consigo.</p>
<p>Jasmine le indicó a Severus que se uniera a ellos. Él le dirigió una de sus miradas más mordaces cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el desorden de Gryffindor de abajo, y luego de nuevo a ella. Jasmine le dio a la piedra una palmadita alentadora.</p>
<p>Fue como lidiar con un animal asustado.</p>
<p>Severus miró la roca y luego a los Merodeadores, que estaban distraídos entre sí, y luego a Lily y Jasmine y suspiró.</p>
<p>- Mientras no se me acerquen, no me importa lo que hagan - se quejó Severus mientras se sentaba al lado de Jasmine, sacando una de las cervezas de mantequilla de la canasta. La tapa estallando con un satisfactorio siseo y tintineo.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo encontraste tu último examen? - Preguntó Jasmine antes de tomar un trago de su propia cerveza de mantequilla.</p>
<p>- Creo que al menos obtuve una EE ... La defensa no es mi tema más fuerte. Incluso después de participar en el torneo de duelo, todavía tengo problemas con ciertos encantamientos defensivos y maleficios - se quejó Lily, tirándose del cabello y preocupándose el labio. Ella estaba hojeando su libro de texto de defensa mientras estaban sentados allí, lo más probable es que buscara las respuestas de las que no estaba segura hace una hora.</p>
<p>Jasmine no estaba segura de si debía detenerla o no. Lo hecho, hecho está, sin embargo, había visto a Hermione hacer esto vida tras vida y todavía no podía entender el sentido, pero siempre había calmado a su amiga. </p>
<p>- Lo más probable es que te fue bien, Lily. Eres la bruja más brillante de nuestro año. Honestamente pensé que faltaba el lado teórico de la prueba en comparación con el práctico, pero, de nuevo, es DADA - comentó Jasmine con un leve movimiento de su mano y Lily puso los ojos en blanco.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué no vas al Cuerpo de Aurores de nuevo? - Severus cuestionó, mientras se podía escuchar otro gran chapoteo desde su izquierda. El agua aterrizó a menos de un metro de la roca en la que se relajaban.</p>
<p>Jasmine arrugó la nariz. </p>
<p>- No quiero perseguir a Dark Wizards por el resto de mi vida - había estado allí, había hecho eso, había sido horrible - Prefiero las runas antiguas - Y disfrutaba de la compañía de los goblins de la mayoría de los magos y brujas en el ministerio. Fueron muy sencillos. Si quisieran matarte, se lo dirían directamente a la cara. No había tonterías de capa y espada con los goblins, y bajo esos exteriores violentos y codiciosos había criaturas bastante avanzadas y perceptivas. Honestamente, no podía esperar para solicitar un trabajo con ellos en unos años.</p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de todos los duelos? ¿No deberías concentrarte en tus Runas Antiguas? - Lily gruñó y se alejó del borde de la roca mientras más agua se acercaba demasiado para su comodidad. Los ojos de Jasmine se entrecerraron levemente, parecía que los Merodeadores podrían haber encontrado un nuevo juego, que involucraba a quién podría "accidentalmente" empaparlos mientras aún se empapaban entre sí.</p>
<p>Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un hechizo de escudo rápido cuando una ola encantada casi lamió sus pies. Parecía que los Merodeadores se estaban aburriendo de atacarse entre sí. </p>
<p>- Quiero ser una bruja completa. Sin mencionar que hay una guerra fuera de estos muros. Defenderme siempre ha sido importante.</p>
<p>Severus arqueó una ceja. </p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿te quedarás en Gran Bretaña después de que te gradúes? El rumor en Slytherin es que te vas a casar con Black o con ese mago ruso que sigue enviándote búhos cada semana.</p>
<p>Jasmine se echó a reír ante el mero pensamiento de Mikhail pidiendo cortejarla. Sus dos amigas habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para darle miradas extrañas. Se secó una lágrima perdida de su ojo ciego. </p>
<p>- Lo siento, es solo que Mikhail probablemente invitaría a Severus a salir de lo que me haría a mí - jadeó entre respiraciones y el rostro de Severus se tornó de un rosa pálido cuando su admisión se asimiló.</p>
<p>Mikhail nunca había tenido miedo de mostrar sus preferencias mientras estaban en el ring de duelo. No se había preocupado por las chicas, en absoluto, nunca lo había hecho. </p>
<p>- Pero él es el único heredero de su línea familiar, ¿cómo se las va a arreglar para mantenerlo sin casarse con una mujer? - Preguntó Lily, cerrando oficialmente su libro ahora que había un tema más interesante entre manos.</p>
<p>Incluso Severus parecía estar más interesado en los chismes sobre su viejo amigo que en su libro de pociones. </p>
<p>- La familia de Mikhail tiene una maldición de línea muy conocida públicamente. No pueden producir herederos, tienen que adoptarlos por sangre. Hay un proceso de selección y algún objeto mágico está involucrado. Todo es bastante secreto en los detalles, pero Mikhail no es biológicamente hijo de sus padres, ni su padre antes que él.</p>
<p>Lily se frotó las sienes con los dedos índice. </p>
<p>- ¿Son todas las familias de sangre pura así de extrañas cuando se trata de tener hijos?</p>
<p>Jasmine soltó una pequeña risa ante la constante exasperación de su amiga con la cultura sangre pura. Ella entendió el sentimiento.</p>
<p>- No, la mayoría tiene herederos de la forma habitual, pero hay algunas familias que sufren maldiciones de línea, por lo que necesitan encontrar formas de evitarlo - respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Mikhail tuvo suerte en algunos aspectos, nunca tuvo que preocuparse por casarse por el bien de tener hijos como solían tener muchos herederos. Siempre había querido casarse por amor y mientras sus padres aprobaran a su pareja elegida, no habría ningún problema y Jasmine dudaba que Mikhail eligiera a alguien indigno de su tiempo.</p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿tu familia no tiene una maldición? Ha habido algún tipo de especulación, ya que McKinnon ha estado difundiendo rumores sobre que te acostaste con Black y que no estás embarazada ...</p>
<p>Merlín ayudó a Marlene cuando Jasmine la agarró. Cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Podía sentir un edificio palpitante en sus sienes. No tuvo tiempo para este tipo de estrés con su juicio acercándose tan cerca en su futuro. Una migraña no iba a mejorar la situación en lo más mínimo.</p>
<p>- Sirius y yo no estamos durmiendo juntos. Solo somos amigos.</p>
<p>- Ella dice que los pilló juntos en la sala común.</p>
<p>La boca de Jasmine se secó. Fue la noche en que los dos sufrían exposición al dementor y se quedaron dormidos después de hablar de sus problemas entre ellos. </p>
<p>- La única vez que nos quedamos dormidos en la misma vecindad fue justo después del ataque del dementor. Ambos no pudimos dormir, así que terminamos hablando en la sala común hasta altas horas de la noche. Nos quedamos dormidos en algún punto intermedio . Difícilmente llamaría a eso dormir con alguien, a menos que el sexo sea mucho menos atractivo de lo que siempre pensé.</p>
<p>Severus dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido que su abuelo sin duda intentará romper con el hábito de hacer. Difícilmente encajaba bien con un heredero de la Casa del Príncipe. Jasmine esperaba que se lo quedara.</p>
<p>- No, no creo que eso califique como algo más que horriblemente lindo, que no es más que material de chantaje menor. Aunque con la cantidad de amenazas que Black y Potter hacen para defender tu virtud, me sorprende que McKinnon no lo haya hecho. Ha sido una broma desde aquí hasta el Callejón Diagon - comentó cuando una serpiente gigante hecha de agua se estrelló cerca de la costa, James farfulló como un pez fuera del agua mientras rodaba hacia la orilla.</p>
<p>- Están tratando de no ser nobles y atacando a cualquiera que diga algo, porque Merlín sabe que eso lo empeorará, pero no importa lo que haga, nada va a cambiar. Marlene ya ha puesto una idea en sus cabezas, al igual que Brightbark hizo a principios de año acerca de mí. Ahora, no solo soy una loca loca loca, sino una loca loca loca por el sexo. En verdad, soy una aterradora fuerza de la naturaleza - respondió Jasmine con un dramático desmayo, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.</p>
<p>No había pruebas de las afirmaciones de Marlene, por lo que no tenía sentido preocuparse demasiado por los rumores. Jasmine pasaba poco o ningún tiempo en público, por lo que en realidad no había forma de que nadie pensara que estaba ocupada durmiendo.</p>
<p>- Intentaré hablar con Marlene de nuevo. Esto es más que ridículo. Ella estaba enamorada de Black hace un año y ahora que él pasa más tiempo contigo, ella comienza a actuar como una tonta.</p>
<p>Ah, ese era el problema.</p>
<p>- No tenía idea de que le gustara Sirius - comentó Jasmine y Lily rodó los ojos y Severus gimió y abrió su libro, terminó con la conversación.</p>
<p>- Como muchas chicas en nuestro año, ella encuentra atractivo a Black y ve sus bromas como otra gran adición a su encanto por lo demás perfecto - comenzó Lily, el sarcasmo goteaba de cada palabra - Pensé que se había olvidado de él después de que él nunca intentó salir con ella a principios de año, pero supuse que estaba equivocado. Probablemente los vio a los dos durmiendo en la sala común y supuso que él había comenzado a nos vemos en su lugar.</p>
<p>Jasmine asintió levemente, las piezas encajaron un poco más suavemente que antes. </p>
<p>- Ah, eso tendría sentido, supongo. Sirius y yo nos enfrentamos mucho ... si ella nos vio la mañana después del ataque del dementor, probablemente sacó conclusiones precipitadas. Pero, en este momento, Sirius no está buscando ningún tipo de relación. Ha sido reconocido oficialmente como heredero de su familia, por lo que ya no es posible que salga con alguien. Cualquier tipo de avance romántico sería considerado cortejo oficial por su familia y tomado muy seriamente.</p>
<p>Lily estaba a punto de responder, pero Jasmine de repente se empapó de la cabeza a los pies empapados. Giró la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido como para preocuparse de que podría haberse dado un latigazo cervical. Sirius, Remus y James estaban apuntando a alguien más, porque quién había hecho la acción, lo que la dejaba con una opción, todos habían trabajado juntos.</p>
<p>Gruñó mientras saltaba sobre la roca y se dirigía a la orilla para mostrar realmente a estos tres lo que era una verdadera guerra de salpicaduras.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 𝟬𝟰𝟱.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3┃10</b>
</p>
<p>De hecho, el juicio se fijó para unos días antes de las vacaciones de verano. La corte siguió enviando avisos de Jasmine con diferentes fechas y horas, cambiaban casi a diario. Era terriblemente frustrante pensar que tenía unos días más para prepararse y solidificar su caso, y luego recibir una carta por correo diciéndole que estuviera en la oficina del director a las nueve para que la llevaran al Ministerio a las nueve y media. Parecía que la corte finalmente había elegido un día y era hoy.</p>
<p>Muy brillante.</p>
<p>Sabía que todo era un juego del nuevo abogado de Avery. El capullo estaba probando las aguas para tratar de sacudir a Jasmine. Era una táctica sucia y solapada, pero era algo que normalmente preocuparía a una chica de quince años hasta que entrara en pánico. Afortunadamente, Jasmine tenía experiencia más que suficiente con las pruebas del Ministerio durante sus otras nueve vidas para no dejar que la afectara.</p>
<p>Aun así, fue suficiente para hacerla apretar los dientes y romper con saña una tostada esa mañana. </p>
<p>- ¿Se cambió de nuevo? - Preguntó James mientras tomaba una taza de té, los vasos se empañaron por el vapor y se deslizaron hasta la mitad de su nariz.</p>
<p>Él era la imagen de la gracia de los sangre pura.</p>
<p>- Peor aún, me iré en unos minutos, me esperan en la corte a las nueve y media - gruñó, partiendo un pastel por la mitad antes de arrojarlo de nuevo a su plato, sin apetito por la mañana.</p>
<p>- ¿Pueden hacer eso? ¿Cambiar la fecha a esta mañana cuando pensaba que sería la semana que viene? - Lily cuestionó, su mano descansando ligeramente en el antebrazo de Jasmine mientras trataba de que su amiga dejara de destruir toda la comida frente a ella.</p>
<p>Sirius se encogió de hombros, sus labios se curvaron hacia atrás con disgusto. </p>
<p>- Ellos pueden. Es poco común, pero el abogado que se ha puesto a cargo del caso ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Mi papá dijo que solo están tratando de que el tipo acuerde una cita, para que puedan terminar el juicio. El veredicto ya se ha decidido en su mayor parte. Todo esto es grandilocuente en este momento. Creo que el abogado esperaba que Jasmine retrocediera o cambiara de opinión después de jugar con la fecha del juicio durante el mes pasado.</p>
<p>- ¿Tenemos alguna idea de quién es este abogado? - Remus añadió a la mezcla de preguntas, la cabecera de su cama cayendo sobre su rostro mientras ladeaba la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido adornando su rostro.</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó escapar un suspiro, tirando de su trenza. </p>
<p>- No, no ha dado su nombre todavía. Todos sus avisos y contactos han pasado por la Casa Avery. Están siendo muy reservados acerca de él. Andrómeda piensa que es un famoso abogado sangre pura de otro país y no iría muy por delante del Wizengamot.</p>
<p>- Por favor - resopló James - Con la forma en que está actuando, no hay forma de que el caso vaya a caer en el favor de Avery. Nadie está contento con la forma en que ha estado manejando la situación. No hay necesidad de llamar. nuevos testigos o traer a Jazz para cuestionar su carácter. Se han mostrado sus recuerdos, se han mostrado los suyos, Lily, Alice y Frank se ofrecieron como voluntarios para mostrar sus recuerdos. Es un caso en blanco y negro, pero este abogado cree que traerla adelante y lo más probable es que sacar a relucir su pasado como duelista cambie de alguna manera todo el caso.</p>
<p>- Parece que prefieres pelear con magos oscuros que ir a la corte - bromeó Remus, con una sonrisa incómoda jugando en sus labios.</p>
<p>James, Jasmine y Sirius dejaron escapar un suspiro melancólico. Iban a pasar la mayor parte de su vida adulta lidiando con tonterías de la corte. Ser heredero de una Casa Antigua y Noble solía conllevar más que unas pocas responsabilidades con las que nadie quería lidiar. Luchar contra algunos de estos sangre pura en un ring de duelo sería más que preferible. </p>
<p>- Sí, bueno, a veces encuentro más fácil lanzar hechizos que hablar con un gran consejo de magos esperando para juzgarme por mi pasado - respondió Jasmine, quitándose el polvo de la túnica, iba a tener que irse en un momento.</p>
<p>James le apuntó con su tenedor cubierto de huevo. </p>
<p>- No has hecho nada malo, Jazz. No tienen nada por lo que juzgarte. El nuevo abogado de Avery no tiene nada de lo que pueda acusarla. Solo se verá peor acusando a la víctima. Mamá estará allí contigo. así como la prima de Sirius, Andrómeda. No dejarán que te pase nada malo - le dijo, antes de volver a desayunar. Al menos uno de ellos no estaba preocupado por el juicio, Remus parecía con náuseas y Sirius parecía rebelde.</p>
<p>Sirius alzó una ceja ante la actitud indiferente de James y Remus tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa.</p>
<p>Verdaderos pináculos de apoyo moral son esos dos.</p>
<p>- James tiene razón, confía en tu consejo y en tu tutor. Si se trata de una corte muggle, ellos son tu mejor opción para entender la situación y te guiarán a través del caso sin muchos problemas -  dijo Lily asintiendo. El cuello de James se estaba poniendo rojo por el uso de su nombre de pila por parte de Lily. Jasmine no pensó que su compañera de cuarto ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esa forma causal en la que dijo su nombre. Se burlaría de Lily después de que volviera al dormitorio esta noche.</p>
<p>Hace unos meses eso no habría sucedido. Sin embargo, James seguía mirando a Lily con la misma expresión enamorada de siempre.</p>
<p>Merlín, a veces era patético.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jasmine se dirigiera a la oficina del director. Estaba vacío, salvo por Fawkes. El Fénix trinaba en su percha. Él le dio un chillido de complicidad cuando la vio, el mismo que siempre le había dado cuando ella había sido Harriet, reviviendo la misma vida una y otra vez. Por otra parte, vivió vidas una y otra vez, envejeciendo, muriendo y renaciendo por esas cenizas. Probablemente reconoció a uno de los campeones de la Muerte.</p>
<p>El pájaro era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.</p>
<p>- ¿Está Dumbledore aquí?</p>
<p>Fawkes asintió y señaló la puerta cerrada a su izquierda. Una cámara de adivinación estaba allí si recordaba correctamente. Iba a necesitar más que una cámara de adivinación para advertirle de lo que estaba por venir.</p>
<p>Jasmine se sentó frente al escritorio del director y solo esperó unos momentos antes de que la puerta se abriera con un largo chirrido oxidado. Dumbledore emergió, su túnica impecable, pero ojos sagrados. No había sido el mismo desde el ataque del dementor. Le había costado mucho. Sin mencionar que todavía no habían descubierto quién había dejado entrar a los dementores.</p>
<p>Tenía la ligera sospecha de que era Peter, pero no podía estar segura. Aparentemente, toda el área alrededor de las protecciones se derrumbó y, por la forma en que la vegetación y la fauna habían estado creciendo a su alrededor, el túnel había sido así durante mucho tiempo. Las protecciones estaban bajo una gran cantidad de escombros por los que ningún humano podía pasar. Tal vez Peter había descubierto cómo convertirse en una rata después de todo. No lo había dominado cuando los Merodeadores se separaron, pero había estado bastante cerca. El rencor era un motivador fantástico para hacer las cosas, había alimentado a Snape en las últimas nueve vidas en las que lo había conocido como un adulto amargado.</p>
<p>Jasmine sabía que realmente no podía decir nada sin meter a Sirius y James en problemas, sin mencionar las pruebas que tenía para respaldar su afirmación. Peter no había mostrado signos de volverse hacia el lado oscuro, se había estado quedando con familias claras durante los últimos meses y evitó cualquier asociación con alguien considerado oscuro, pero esa sería la tapadera perfecta ... Ella negó con la cabeza, podría haber terminado. pensando cosas, Peter todavía era un adolescente. Por lo que ella entendió, él se volvió realmente oscuro en algún momento después de que los Merodeadores se fueran de Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Ella todavía lo estaría vigilando, Jasmine sabía que era mejor no dejarlo ir. Una vez traidor, siempre traidor. Aun así, no había forma de que pudiera saber esto sin algún tipo de conocimiento futuro que ni siquiera una profetisa podría prever.</p>
<p>Entonces, se quedaría callada por ahora, pero en el segundo que Peter mostrara sus verdaderos colores, desearía que los dementores que había puesto en Hogsmeade hubieran tomado su alma en su lugar. La muerte tenía un castigo especial en mente para él por causar tantos problemas a su Maestra en sus últimas nueve vidas y Jasmine no podía esperar para verlo.</p>
<p>Esperar a que comenzara el juicio hizo que Jasmine se sintiera como si estuviera de vuelta en su primera vida mientras se movía nerviosamente en su asiento. Nunca había sido buena esperando que sucedieran las cosas. Como Harriet, siempre había sido una agente de cambio o su mala suerte la había hecho huir de los problemas.</p>
<p>Simplemente existir en un espacio que anticipa lo inevitable no era algo en lo que se destacara. Entonces, aquí estaba ella, sentada en un banco de roble pulido fuera de la sala quince. Euphemia y Andromeda estaban hablando tranquilamente a su lado. Varios funcionarios pasaban por allí, sus zapatos resonaban en el brillante piso de mármol. Algunos le dieron una mirada superficial al pasar junto a ella. Jasmine se preguntó si estarían sentados en su juicio. No todos habían llegado a verla en persona, solo habían escuchado rumores sobre ella. No estaba tan nerviosa como probablemente debería haber estado, pero sus palmas todavía estaban sudorosas. Jasmine no era la que estaba siendo amenazada con la expulsión, pero todavía sentía que había hecho algo mal para ser llamada a la sesión.</p>
<p>Un mago le dio un pequeño saludo a Euphemia, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y lo saludó con la suya. Jasmine no había reconocido al hombre, pero estaba contenta de que su tutor pareciera tener algunos amigos en la corte. Ese fue otro punto a favor de Jasmine. Hablando de influir en la corte a su favor ... Había visto a Orion Black y Augusta Longbottom entrar en la sala del tribunal. Lord Black le había dado un breve asentimiento al pasar junto a ella. Jasmine respiró hondo y esperó a que la llamaran, luchando contra el impulso de inquietarse y fallando miserablemente.</p>
<p>Pasaron otros quince minutos antes de que alguien saliera a acompañarlos a la habitación. </p>
<p>- Por favor, de esta manera - dijo una voz demasiado familiar en un tono demasiado dulce. Aún vestida de rosa, pero con mucho más cuello, estaba Dolores Umbridge. Bueno, el día de Jasmine estaba oficialmente arruinado, ganara o no, no importaba. Umbridge era más joven, pero todavía había una mueca en sus labios mientras sus ojos apreciaban a Jasmine, permaneciendo en sus cicatrices. Ella era el Percy Weasley de la corte en este momento, lo cual era divertido a su manera. Jasmine se aseguraría de que esta bruja nunca llegara a ningún lugar dentro del ministerio.</p>
<p>Euphemia puso una mano en el hombro de Jasmine, alejándola de Umbridge, a quien su guardián ignoró deliberadamente cuando entraron junto con Andromeda, incluso después de que Umbridge había intentado hacer algún tipo de conversación con ellos. Parecía que ninguna de las mujeres sentía que Umbridge valiera su tiempo.</p>
<p>Todo el parloteo se detuvo mientras caminaban por el centro y todos los ojos se volvieron para mirar a Jasmine. Mantuvo la cabeza en alto. Déjalos mirar, déjalos echar un buen vistazo a la bruja que iba a cambiar el mundo mágico, lo quisieran o no.</p>
<p>Ella no había hecho nada malo y no importaba de qué la iban a acusar para intentar que la sentencia de Avery disminuyera, iba a recordar ese mantra. No había hecho nada malo y no tenía nada que ocultar, excepto que era del futuro, este no es su cuerpo original y ella era la Maestra de la Muerte, pero aparte de eso ...</p>
<p>A quién engañaba, tenía mucho que ocultar, pero nada de eso tenía que ver con el caso, así que al menos no tendría que mentir sobre nada de lo que se estaba discutiendo hoy.</p>
<p>Muchas de las brujas y magos presentes habían oído hablar de ella fuera del juicio, pero pocos habían llegado a ver cómo era. Habían oído hablar de las cicatrices que estropeaban su rostro y sus ojos inusuales, pero a Jasmine le habían dicho que eran mucho más llamativos en persona. Se había mantenido al margen de los periódicos y había evitado a los paparazzi como la peste después de que los Potter la adoptaron. Nadie había conseguido ni siquiera una fotografía de ella. Sabía qué amuletos y protecciones los mantendrían alejados de su cabello.</p>
<p>Jasmine no era la mayor fanática de las miradas silenciosas, especialmente cuando se trataba de un gran grupo de personas poderosas mirándola. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Dumbledore sentado entre la multitud que estaría juzgando su testimonio. Se preguntó si él estaba de su lado o no, considerando que había intentado culpar a ella por todo el ataque de dementor, lo dudaba. A menos que finalmente hubiera visto los errores de sus caminos, que parecía haber sido en las últimas dos semanas.</p>
<p>Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba configurada de manera diferente a como recordaba Jasmine, había varios bancos frente al Wizengamot. No había una sola silla con cadenas que amenazaran con atarte mágicamente al asiento, así que eso fue una mejora. O bien, podrían haberse implementado después de la Primera Guerra Mágica ... al igual que las nuevas reglas para las visitas a Hogsmeade que solo permiten que los estudiantes de tercer año en adelante visiten y solo con la aprobación firmada de sus padres. El tribunal también estuvo de su lado por una vez ... o al menos esperaba que el tribunal permaneciera de su lado mientras la interrogaban. La habían atacado por el bien de Merlín, era un caso muy seco y seco.</p>
<p>En el banco frente a ella estaba sentado Avery, que se veía peor por el desgaste. Su rostro se había adelgazado considerablemente, sus miembros delgados en lugar del volumen que tenían cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Mientras que su familia pudo tenerlo en casa durante dos días a la semana. Fue mantenido en las tumbas del Ministerio en su mayor parte. Entonces, no había espacio para exorcizar, y menos tiempo para comer. Lo más probable es que estuviera más que un poco preocupado por el veredicto si las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran una indicación de la forma en que había estado durmiendo.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, el idiota estaba vestido con algunas de las túnicas más caras que el dinero podía comprar. Iba a necesitar preguntar sobre eso en su próxima carta a su familia que decía que se estaban quedando sin dinero para pagar su deuda.</p>
<p>Mentirosos.</p>
<p>Haría consultas en Gringotts. Los goblins la ayudarían a arreglar las cosas. Habían estado drenando lentamente los activos de ciertas familias que le debían dinero, y pronto se encontrarían con poco o nada si no tenían cuidado.</p>
<p>Hacer un duelo con Avery en el suelo para obtener el veredicto sería mucho más fácil en este punto. Honestamente, cuando él estaba con toda su fuerza, ella aún podría haberlo aceptado con bastante facilidad, pero eso no iba a ayudar en su caso ahora.</p>
<p>El juicio se había prolongado durante meses y alguien casi muere, pero cuando eras un purasangre, podían prolongar esto el mayor tiempo posible si tenían suficiente dinero para hacerlo. La familia Avery tenía lazos más que suficientes dentro de Gran Bretaña para que este juicio durara años hasta que su hijo pudiera encontrar un momento conveniente para desaparecer sin que se pudiera rastrear su varita.</p>
<p>Jasmine no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. El Avery estaba atrapado y no estaba en la naturaleza de Jasmine dejarlo ir. No cuando su presa era tan débil.</p>
<p>No vio a su abogado por ningún lado. El bastardo los había hecho esperar a todos durante la última semana y media cuando este juicio iba a tener lugar. Si no aparecía hoy, sin duda enviarían a Avery directamente a Azkaban.</p>
<p>No es que a Jasmine le importara.</p>
<p>- Estamos listos para comenzar el juicio, ¿dónde está tu consejo, Avery? Nos ha hecho esperar lo suficiente - comenzó Dumbledore, llevando el juicio a su fin. Parecía que después de todas las bravuconadas, nadie acudía en ayuda de Avery hoy.</p>
<p>Entonces, hubo un ruido en la entrada de la sala del tribunal y una figura alta entró pavoneándose. Llevaban el pelo muy corto y limpio, las túnicas eran de un negro prístino, que le quedaba bien y le favorecía. La respiración de Jasmine se atascó en su garganta, reconocería esos ojos azules helados en cualquier lugar.</p>
<p>- Señor Riddle, qué amable de su parte unirse a nosotros. ¿Está representando al joven Avery en su caso hoy? - Dumbledore cuestionó desde las gradas, con los nudillos blancos.</p>
<p>Jasmine pudo entender el sentimiento. Ella misma se sentía bastante enferma. Tener a un señor oscuro en la sala del tribunal era un asunto serio y preocupante, especialmente cuando nadie conocía su identidad... salvo el director y Jasmine.</p>
<p>Aunque, técnicamente, Jasmine no sabría quién era él, ni sabría que él era el señor oscuro que estaba causando problemas en todo el Reino Unido.</p>
<p>- Debo disculparme, me retrasaron - respondió, con una encantadora sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, enviando un escalofrío a la espalda de Jasmine. Esa voz había perseguido sus pesadillas demasiadas veces para que ella no temblara. Ella solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta.</p>
<p>A pesar de estar cerca de los cincuenta, el hombre no tenía canas ni arrugas evidentes. Jasmine podía sentir un poderoso encanto de glamour alrededor de sus ojos, tenía la sensación de que estaban rojos como la sangre debajo de él. Crear cinco horrocruxes le hará eso a una persona.</p>
<p>Entonces, parecía que Jasmine tendría su primer duelo contra el señor oscuro en un tribunal de justicia. Al menos no estaba frente a un espejo arruinado.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 𝟬𝟰𝟲.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>4┃10</b>
</p>
<p>No era la primera vez que Jasmine había sido interrogada por Tom Riddle, ni mucho menos, pero era la primera vez que se hacía legalmente... y no estaba siendo torturada casi hasta volverse loca. Un poco extrañaba eso, era lo que hacía que su tiempo juntos fuera tan especial. Ella también tenía total libertad para atacarlo. Ella no tenía ese lujo aquí. Lamentablemente, Jasmine tuvo que interpretar a la educada colegiala.</p>
<p>Era una parte de la que se estaba cansando rápidamente en esta vida.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, esta versión de Voldemort era completamente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a tratar. Este Tom Riddle era sereno, poderoso y no tan loco como el que había encontrado en el futuro innumerables veces durante sus últimas nueve vidas. Tenía un poco más de alma humana en él, no mucho, que su magia pudiera sentir, pero estaba allí, y él se aferraba a su humanidad con las yemas de los dedos. Las últimas dos escisiones de su alma debieron haberlo hecho realmente en algo horrible, ya que este Tom Riddle todavía era carismático, pero nada, salvo usar lo imperioso en toda la corte, evitaría que Avery pasara una vida en prisión. No importaba lo que Tom dijera o hiciera, todas las pruebas apuntaban a la culpabilidad de Avery.</p>
<p>Entonces, la verdadera pregunta era, ¿por qué estaba Tom aquí? ¿Cuál fue su motivación para esta reunión improvisada? Por lo que Jasmine conocía como Harriet, Tom nunca había aspirado a convertirse en abogado. El hombre solo quería que los súbditos dominaran. Habría sido necesario meses para poner en marcha este pequeño plan. ¿Todo por qué? ¿Para verla? Jasmine sabía que él había querido conocerla, había estado tratando de que se uniera a él todo el año, pero esa no podía ser la única razón de su presencia aquí.</p>
<p>No estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para eso, ni lo suficientemente tonto.</p>
<p>Una ola de magia familiar se apoderó de ella, haciendo que sus dedos hormiguearan con un poder casi desenfrenado. Jasmine podía sentir el poder de la Muerte pulsando ante la monstruosidad que tenía ante ella. La Deidad lo quería muerto, quería su alma destrozada. Podía sentir la mancha en el alma fracturada de Tom, la magia oscura casi tenía un hedor. La muerte quería lo que era suyo ... Sin embargo, en este momento, no podía hacer nada por la Deidad de la que era maestra, los Horrocruxes estaban dispersos y Jasmine no tenía el poder de encontrarlos por su cuenta.</p>
<p>Aún no.</p>
<p>Solo sabía dónde estaban actualmente tres de los cinco horrocruxes... Blaise y Theo estaban trabajando para arreglar eso, pero a partir de ahora, tenía que esperar. Enseñaría su mano cuando fuera el momento adecuado, por ahora, tenía que interpretar a la heredera indignada.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo para que Dumbledore la llamara al estrado. El director se veía húmedo y Jasmine podía entender el sentimiento. El Ministro estaba supervisando la audiencia, aparentemente, la familia Avery había prolongado esto el tiempo suficiente para que lo llamaran a la sesión. Parecía un hombre severo, con el pelo salpimentado y un ceño constante. Sin embargo, estaba dirigido a ella, lo que fue un cambio de ritmo bienvenido.</p>
<p>Jasmine mantuvo la cabeza erguida, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, nada de qué temer, excepto al Señor Oscuro frente a ella. Extrañaba al loco Voldemort. Tom Riddle siempre había sido una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue el Señor Oscuro. Y, en realidad, ya lo había derrotado nueve veces.</p>
<p>Respiró hondo y encerró su mente con fuerza, sabiendo que tenía al menos dos Oclumens maestros aquí, así que tal vez debería ser un poco cautelosa al pensar en voz demasiado alta.</p>
<p>A pesar de saber que no estaba aquí para ser juzgada, todavía se sentía como una criminal. Caminar hasta el estrado de los testigos fue suficiente para recordarle sus vidas pasadas. Aunque, esta vez, el asiento en el que estaba no tenía cadenas, estaba vestida con su túnica profesional y estaba preparada con una defensa acorazada, o al menos eso esperaba, porque la sonrisa de Tom en su rostro la preocupaba. </p>
<p>- Sr. Riddle, por favor comience su interrogatorio - dijo Dumbledore con cansancio. Por una vez, parecía que estaba del lado de Jasmine. Tal vez ahora él le creería cuando le dijera que no quería ponerse del lado de este idiota.</p>
<p>Tom se levantó de la mesa en la que se había apoyado, mirando distraídamente un pedazo de papel en su mano que tenía notas escritas en él. Jasmine reconoció la escritura a mano de su diario. Sintió un poco de náuseas. </p>
<p>- Ahora, Sra. Peverell, me ha llamado la atención que usted es uno de los sobrevivientes del trágico rescate del ring de duelo, ¿es así? - Preguntó, la voz rezumaba ese encanto de Riddle.</p>
<p>Se sentía como si tuviera arcadas en seco.</p>
<p>Su audiencia de sangre pura parecía estar comiendo de la palma de sus manos anormalmente pálidas. Especialmente las brujas oscuras, repugnantes. El director se veía bastante ceroso mientras Riddle hablaba, tal vez finalmente estaba entendiendo que Jasmine no quería tener nada que ver con ninguno de ellos y ahora estaba ante un hombre que había intentado matarla no unos meses antes.</p>
<p>No es que se suponía que ella fuera consciente de eso, pero eso no estaba ni aquí ni allí.</p>
<p>Jasmine se aclaró la garganta cortésmente antes de comenzar, tratando de parecer una bruja humilde </p>
<p>- Sí, lo soy, pero no veo qué tiene que ver eso con el caso que nos ocupa - respondió Jasmine con un pequeño asentimiento afirmativo, tal como había practicado con Andrómeda. No tenía sentido mentir, no estaba siendo juzgada. Sin mencionar que todos aquí sabían de dónde venía, algunos habían tratado de luchar por la custodia de ella. No es que Euphemia lo dejara ir a ninguna parte. Si bien su historia había sido privada del público, el tribunal aquí estaba al tanto de la mayoría de los detalles de sus circunstancias únicas.</p>
<p>Riddle pasó sus dedos por el soporte frente a ella, bloqueando su vista de Euphemia y Andromeda. Una táctica inteligente que probablemente habría funcionado con una bruja más joven y menos experimentada. Sus ojos azules glamorosos se encontraron con los de ella. </p>
<p>- Verá, tiene todo que ver con este caso. Usted ha vivido una vida en la que la elección que hizo fue de vida o muerte. Se batió en duelo contra el Sr. Avery, que no tenía ninguna esperanza de superarlo - continuó con un movimiento de su mano, todos los ojos lo siguieron mientras caminaba por la habitación.</p>
<p>Estuvo profundamente tentada de enviarle un hechizo agudo y silencioso. Sirius probablemente la habría aclamado como una heroína por hacerlo, pero se contuvo.</p>
<p>Y aunque esa declaración era cierta, eso no fue lo que sucedió y las brujas y los magos aquí lo sabían.</p>
<p>Jasmine ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Tamborileó con los dedos en la pierna, contando todo lo que pudo sobre el ataque. </p>
<p>- El Sr. Avery trajo a otros cinco estudiantes de séptimo año con él para tratar de hacerme daño. Casi mata a uno de ellos él mismo. Mi victoria sobre él fue una casualidad. Había estado practicando para un torneo de duelos durante horas cuando me arrinconaron. Agotado. Los testigos presenciales que vinieron en mi ayuda lo echaron a él ya Lestrange lejos de mí. No entiendo su línea de interrogatorio, Sr. Riddle.</p>
<p>Eso solo pareció incitar al Señor Oscuro, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, más depredadora. Tal vez no estaba tan en control como Jasmine había pensado originalmente. Aunque no estaba completamente loco, probablemente estaba al borde de la locura. </p>
<p>- Bueno, por lo que he aprendido de mi cliente es que el personal de Hogwarts te considera peligroso para los estudiantes que te rodean, que no eres emocionalmente estable para la vida civil. Mi cliente estaba tratando de protegerse a sí mismo y a la escuela, de un Gryffindor alborotado.</p>
<p>Y aquí estaba su argumento ... ella era peligrosa.</p>
<p>Ella arrugó la nariz, ¿por qué usar una analogía de la Casa Hogwarts? Solo había estado en el Reino Unido durante unos meses. Apenas fue tiempo suficiente para convertirla en una Gryffindor de pleno derecho.</p>
<p>Merlín, sonaba como Dumbledore, qué irónico, las dos personas que más la odian en el mundo en este momento, sentadas en lados opuestos del mapa político... y ambos la quieren lejos de la escuela. Jasmine supuso que eso significaba que estaba haciendo algo horriblemente bien. El lado gris de la magia casi había sido borrado durante sus otras vidas, solo recuperado por ella misma después de la guerra. Mantenerlo vivo y prosperar en el pasado ya estaba incitando a ambos lados del espectro político a actuar.</p>
<p>El destino debe estar teniendo un día de campo con todos los cambios que Jasmine estaba haciendo solo por existir aquí.</p>
<p>Se mordió el labio, asegurándose de controlar su temperamento antes de continuar </p>
<p>- Sabes, tú y el director suenan muy parecidos cuando hablas de mi estado mental. Es como si fuera para algún tipo de debate. Me han aclarado varios sanadores mentales. Soy mentalmente capaz de ir a la escuela. Tengo compañeros en todas las casas y estoy sobresaliendo en todas mis clases. No hay razón para pensar que no estoy bien adaptado. Tu cliente me atacó, no hay duda de eso - reafirmó Jasmine, viendo como el rostro de Tom cambiaba. de confiado a furioso por ser comparado con Dumbledore.</p>
<p>Esperaba que el insulto lo rechinara durante días.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo te defendiste durante el duelo?</p>
<p>Jasmine se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio para parecer un poco menos segura de sí misma. Pudo ver a Tom comenzando a rodearla de nuevo, esperando que apareciera una grieta en su armadura. </p>
<p>- Usé encantamientos defensivos y esquivé las armaduras. No había mucho que pudiera hacer contra tanta gente. Hicieron un buen trabajo eliminándose entre ellos, es obvio que quien quiera que les estuviera enseñando magia oscura no tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo -  espetó, la magia de Riddle se rompió peligrosamente cerca de la superficie, son zarcillos negros y turbios serpenteando por la habitación.</p>
<p>La mayoría no lo notaría, pero Jasmine se había vuelto demasiado sintonizada con Tom durante sus últimas nueve vidas. No saber cuándo estaba empezando a perder los estribos podría costarte mucho en una batalla contra él. Era una lástima que no pudiera hacer nada con él, no sin presentarse como el Señor Oscuro. A ella le encantaría pelear con él ahora mismo. Sin duda, animaría las cosas tener una pelea completa en un tribunal.</p>
<p>- Y, ¿cómo sabes acerca de la magia oscura? - Ronroneó, con los nudillos agarrando la mesa frente a él. La madera se astilló ligeramente bajo su agarre.</p>
<p>Templar. Templar.</p>
<p>- Como ya has señalado, pasé años en un ring de duelo ilegal. Había mucha magia oscura. Es bastante obvio cuando alguien no está capacitado al usarla, alguien puede resultar gravemente herido, o incluso morir - respondió, arrojando sus palabras de vuelta a su rostro. No iba a dejarlo ganar. Nunca le había dejado hacer eso en el pasado, no estaba dispuesta a empezar ahora.</p>
<p>Eso parecía incorrecto, ya que mucha gente se estremeció, en su mayoría magos de la luz.</p>
<p>Cobardes.</p>
<p>No era como si la magia oscura fuera algo de lo que estar aterrorizado, solo en las manos equivocadas se salía de control y mataba a la gente. Los magos y brujas menores de edad necesitaban disciplinarse cuando se trataba de las artes oscuras. Eran seductores por naturaleza, especialmente para quienes se inclinaban por ella. Los estudiantes que la atacaron eran poderosos magos y brujas oscuras en ciernes, pero su control era horrible. A esos niños no se les había enseñado a controlar, las brujas y magos de esta generación pasada parecían tener miedo del mero concepto de magia oscura, evitándolo a toda costa. No era como si la magia se apoderara de tu cuerpo y te poseyera... es algo que en general se puede evitar si atrapas al niño antes de que se sumerja demasiado profundo y no pueda salir de la oscuridad.</p>
<p>Su mirada se cruzó con la de Dumbledore, él honestamente parecía un poco preocupado. Qué conmovedor, solo hizo falta que un señor oscuro la interrogara para que Jasmine le pareciera humana.</p>
<p>- Señorita Peverell, ¿su exposición a la magia oscura es lo que desfiguró su rostro?</p>
<p>No iba a perder los estribos delante de todos ...</p>
<p>- ¡Objeción! - Andromeda le gritó a Dumbledore - ¿Es esto incluso relevante para el caso o el Sr. Riddle solo está tratando de burlarse de mi cliente?</p>
<p>Le dio su sonrisa más encantadora a la hermana negra mayor. </p>
<p>- Oh, lo prometo, es completamente relevante.</p>
<p>Nadie estaba comprando lo que estaba vendiendo, no esta vez, Jasmine todavía era una heredera de sangre pura, había algunas líneas que no cruzaba en una esfera pública. Dumbledore parecía especialmente cansado de su juicio. </p>
<p>- Me cansé de estos juegos, Sr. Riddle. Mueva esto o juzgaremos al Sr. Avery ahora.</p>
<p>Riddle caminó hacia las gradas una vez más, de pie frente a Jasmine. Su mirada tenía un borde febril. </p>
<p>- Pero verás, este es el meollo del asunto. ¿Cómo sobrevivió la Sra. Peverell con solo pequeñas cicatrices de una batalla que mató a todas las demás brujas y magos en la habitación? Solo alguien con un conocimiento íntimo de las artes oscuras podría sobrevivir a algo así. Por lo tanto, esta joven bruja era una amenaza para los niños de Hogwarts. Mi cliente solo estaba haciendo lo que consideraba correcto.</p>
<p>Un bufón llenó la habitación. Parecía que Tom finalmente había dicho lo correcto, porque ahora parecía que Avery les había estado haciendo un favor a todos al intentar asesinarla.</p>
<p>Una fuerte tos en la espalda desvió la atención de todos de Tom y Jasmine. </p>
<p>- El vigilantismo está mal visto, Sr. Riddle - comentó Augusta Longbottom desde uno de los asientos cerca de la esquina superior izquierda. Su ceño fue audible por su tono de voz - El expediente académico de la niña muestra cero detenciones y ningún estudiante ha acudido a un profesor para quejarse de su mal comportamiento. A diferencia de su cliente, que pasa más tiempo fregando calderos y recibiendo cartas sobre su mala conducta que revisando sus deberes.</p>
<p>El silencioso murmullo comenzó de nuevo, esta vez menos hostil hacia Jasmine, lo que fue un agradable cambio de ritmo. Tom parecía bastante furioso. Jasmine iba a necesitar enviarle a Augusta Longbottom algún tipo de regalo, tal vez una canasta de frutas o algunas pociones reconstituyentes poderosas. Parecía una mujer práctica. </p>
<p>- Señor Riddle, si no tiene nada realmente relacionado con el caso que preguntar, creo que su línea de preguntas ha terminado. Hemos estado de acuerdo sobre el veredicto de este caso durante casi una semana. Sus vanos intentos de Pasar la culpa del Sr. Avery a la Sra. Peverell no tuvieron éxito. Me pareció que estás más interesado en excavar en su trágico pasado que en cualquier otra cosa - Dumbledore le dijo al señor oscuro con ese maldito brillo en sus ojos.</p>
<p>Era obvio que Tom estaba empezando a luchar. Tendría que reagruparse y atacar de nuevo o arriesgarse a perder su terreno aquí. No es que a Jasmine le importara. Disfrutaba verlo retorcerse.</p>
<p>Tom lanzó otra sonrisa encantadora. Se pavoneó hacia el estrado. </p>
<p>- Solo estaba aquí para intentar reducir la sentencia contra mi cliente - Miró a Jasmine, tratando de encontrarla a los ojos, ella no retrocedió. Jasmine sintió que algo empujaba contra su barrera mental. El capullo estaba tratando de leer su mente ... Se encontró con una pared impenetrable detrás de su mirada - Transmitir los pecados pasados de la Sra. Peverell fue solo un efecto secundario desafortunado.</p>
<p>Se sentó más derecha y miró un poco más allá del hombro de Riddle.</p>
<p>Este caso no iba a ninguna parte.</p>
<p>Las preguntas terminaron repitiéndose una y otra vez. Tom siguió intentando que ella cambiara su historia, incluso en la más mínima forma. Para Jasmine era obvio que estaba buscando respuestas sobre cómo sobrevivió a su ataque en el ring de duelo. Quería conocerla y lo más probable es que quisiera descubrir la mejor manera de matarla.</p>
<p>Que lindo.</p>
<p>Probablemente esperaba que ella perdiera los estribos a estas alturas. Se necesitó mucho para transformar a Jasmine en este punto de su vida. Ya había entrado en su primer siglo, rara vez pasaba de los dieciocho o diecinueve, pero aun así, nueve vidas, eso era mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>Dumbledore tardó otra hora en detener el interrogatorio. Ya habían llegado a un veredicto y no requerían más discusiones sobre el asunto.</p>
<p>Barty Crouch Senior se acercó para entregar la sentencia a Avery, que parecía debidamente aterrorizado. Ella esperaba que le dieran algo que arruinara su miserable vida. Tom estaba viendo el intercambio, era un desinterés que solo alguien que jugaba estos juegos de sangre pura durante años podría haber dominado. La cantidad de pura indiferencia fue asombrosa. Jasmine podía darle eso, tenía una buena cara de póquer.</p>
<p>- Viendo que esta fue tu primera ofensa, la corte ha decidido expulsarte permanentemente de Hogwarts. No recibirás un diploma, ni se te permitirá estar a cien kilómetros de la escuela en un momento dado durante los próximos veinte años. deben ser sentenciados a arresto domiciliario, si esto se rompe, lo enviarán a la prisión de Azkaban sin posibilidad de libertad condicional. Usted y su familia también le pagarán a la Sra. Peverell cada centavo que le debe a la Casa de Peverell, ella lo dictar cómo y cuándo se solicitará esa cantidad.</p>
<p>La magia giró por el aire, creando el contrato vinculante. Jasmine pudo ver bastantes jefes de familias diferentes retorciéndose ante la mención de sus deudas. Jasmine estaba sentada en unas pocas letras, no sería así por mucho más tiempo. Ella había terminado de jugar bien. Si Tom Riddle iba a atacar, ella también.</p>
<p>Y parecía que el Señor Oscuro iba a atacar donde menos lo esperaba, por lo que iba a empezar a hacer lo mismo. Solo esperaba que el mundo mágico estuviera listo para ella.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 𝟬𝟰𝟴.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>6┃10</b>
</p>
<p>Los curanderos habían llegado a los pocos minutos de la llamada flu de James. Obviamente, esta no era la primera vez que Monty colapsaba en casa. Los sanadores sabían cómo moverse por la mansión con poca o ninguna guía de James. Jasmine iba a tener que asegurarse de obtener el nombre de todas las personas de su personal. No podría ser demasiado cuidadoso con los Mortífagos en la mayoría de las principales industrias de la Gran Bretaña Mágica.</p>
<p>Los curanderos vinieron en un grupo de cinco, cada uno con diferentes bolsas, viales y equipo. Sus túnicas eran de un blanco inmaculado con el escudo de San Mungo cosido en el material sobre sus corazones. El grupo se movió rápidamente, reubicando a Monty en la habitación personal del hospital de la familia Potter para ocasiones como esta. Todo lo que necesitó fue un encantamiento de levitación rápida, algo que Jasmine podría haber hecho por su cuenta, pero no se le permitió lanzar fuera de la escuela... ya había estado andando de puntillas cuando usó la runa para abrir la puerta.</p>
<p>Técnicamente, tenía derecho a usar runas antiguas donde quiera y cuando quisiera, pero podría haber casos en contra de esa práctica hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Dudaba que James o Euphemia la vendieran al ministerio, pero no podía ser demasiado cuidadosa con los curanderos que estaban presentes.</p>
<p>Era la primera vez que Jasmine veía al pabellón médico de la familia Potter, y esperaba que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a verlo en uso activo.</p>
<p>La habitación era completamente diferente de la enfermería a la que Jasmine estaba acostumbrada en Hogwarts. Honestamente, probablemente debería tener una cama reservada allí. Merlín solo sabía con qué frecuencia terminaba en una de las camas de Madame Pomfrey.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, parecía que esta ala del hospital tenía una atmósfera única. Por lo general, todas las cosas relacionadas con los hospitales eran blancas de arriba a abajo, solo para recordarles a todos que eran estériles, pero esta habitación estaba llena de cálidos tonos de madera con una acogedora chimenea situada en el extremo más alejado, cerca de la cama, pero no demasiado cerca. eso. La cama en sí era de un tamaño doble, fácil para que los curanderos coloquen diferentes partes y vueltas alrededor. Había grandes sillones y un sofá situado en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación para que la gente descansara y esperara, que era donde los curanderos habían colocado a James y Jasmine. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué hacer con ellos mismos.</p>
<p>Esta no era la primera vez que Monty se enfermaba rápidamente, pero no había sucedido en casi una década, así que sin duda fue una conmoción bastante cruel para el sistema del hombre. Sin mencionar que fue un shock para James, quien no había visto a su padre en esta condición en mucho tiempo. Por lo que James le había dicho, ni siquiera podía recordar claramente que su padre estuviera enfermo la última vez. Él tenía seis años y su madre lo había mantenido alejado para que tampoco se enfermara.</p>
<p>James sostenía la mano de Jasmine mientras los hombres y mujeres se ponían manos a la obra con su padre. El Merodeador, por lo general confiado, se mordía el labio inferior tembloroso. Lo sostenía unido, aunque solo fuera por un hilo. Jasmine lo estaba atando mientras los curanderos engatusaban a Monty a tragar otra poción. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué dijo el Ministerio sobre tu mamá? - Euphemia aún no había llegado, lo que no era propio de ella. La mano de James apretó la de ella.</p>
<p>Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. </p>
<p>- Me dijeron que no estaba atendiendo llamadas personales debido a una reunión importante. Traté de explicarle la situación al subsecretario Fudge, pero él canceló la llamada y luego bloqueó la red flu. Esto es más importante que una reunión. Si pasa algo y ella no está aquí con papá... mamá se moriría - gruñó, quitándose las gafas y frotándose la cara. Sus ojos se veían un poco vidriosos y Jasmine sintió que le hervía la sangre. Euphemia tenía derecho a estar aquí. Jasmine apostaría a que Fudge ni siquiera le dijo que algo pasó en casa. Lo más probable es que Euphemia ni siquiera supiera lo que estaba pasando aquí.</p>
<p>Vieron como un joven vertía con cuidado una cuarta poción en la garganta de Monty. Era extraño ver su rostro generalmente animado tan pálido y sin respuesta, incluso alguien con un sistema inmunológico débil como Monty. Estaban bromeando esta mañana, había estado bien. Era extraño ... esta fiebre había llegado tan rápido. Monty tenía cuidado con tomar pociones preventivas y por lo que James había dicho, generalmente llamaba a su sanador en el momento en que se sentía enfermo. No tenía sentido arriesgarse con su salud cuando se encontraba en un estado tan frágil. Jasmine de repente se sintió un poco mareada, ¿y si esta enfermedad no hubiera sido causada naturalmente ...</p>
<p>Esta enfermedad apareció en un momento perfecto para arruinar bastantes medidas preventivas contra Voldemort. Sin mencionar que Jasmine había golpeado a Tom en la corte, lo que significaba que se vengaría de una forma mezquina u otra. Matar a uno de sus guardianes y luego arruinar la carrera de otro era solo una ventaja adicional.</p>
<p>Euphemia estaba planeando crear un grupo de trabajo especial para lidiar con la nueva amenaza terrorista en el creciente Señor Oscuro que se hacía llamar Voldemort. Ella era uno de los componentes clave para mantener a raya al querido Tom. Si su atención se dirigiera a otra parte, o si se retirara antes de que se completara su proyecto, eso estaría jugando directamente en las manos de Voldemort. Lo que sin duda fue lo que sucedió en su línea de tiempo original, ya que los planes para el grupo de trabajo antiterrorista más nuevo nunca se implementaron en la línea de tiempo de Harriet. Fue algo que descubrió que había estado en un segundo plano durante veinte y tantos años cuando terminó graduándose en Hogwarts y entrando en la fuerza Auror en su segunda y tercera vida. Fue espantoso darse cuenta de que había tantos planes para detener a Voldemort en el DMLE,</p>
<p>Las cosas iban a ser diferentes esta vez, Jasmine no le iba a fallar a esta familia. Los Potter la necesitaban.</p>
<p>Demonios, todo el maldito mundo la necesitaba.</p>
<p>Entonces, la verdadera pregunta era, ¿cómo se las arregló Tom para enfermar a Monty? Solo había tantos métodos para obligar a alguien a contraer ciertas enfermedades mágicas.</p>
<p>Las pociones eran la forma principal de transmitirlas, pero era extremadamente complicado en la ejecución real.</p>
<p>No era extraño en la comunidad mágica matar a alguien usando una poción de inmunización contaminada. La pregunta es, ¿cómo entró este pequeño virus en la casa? Había runas de desinfección a lo largo de todas las entradas y salidas de la casa para matar los gérmenes. Nada debería haber podido superar eso y nadie había entrado o salido de la casa en los últimos días que pudiera albergar algo así. Habrían hecho tropezar las barreras de los marcos de las puertas o de las chimeneas.</p>
<p>La luz brilló por el rabillo del ojo bueno y Jasmine saltó. La mano de James apretó la de ella por un momento. Le tomó unos segundos, pero un trueno se estrelló contra la ventana frente a ellos, la lluvia azotó el vidrio.</p>
<p>Había sido tan pacífica esta mañana.</p>
<p>Pasó el dedo por el alféizar de la ventana y se quedó sin aliento en la garganta al sentir la superficie lisa e inmaculada de la madera debajo de la punta de sus dedos.</p>
<p>El virus, no entró por la puerta ... la maldita cosa había entrado por la ventana, lo más probable es que estuviera en la carta que quemó de la familia Avery esta mañana. Jasmine resistió la tentación de maldecir su estupidez al quemar la maldita cosa. Hubo cualquier evidencia que tuviera para culpar a toda la familia por intento de asesinato de toda la familia Potter, sin mencionar la línea Peverell.</p>
<p>¡Maldita sea!</p>
<p>Tanto ella como James habían entrado y salido por la puerta trasera y Euphemia había atravesado la chimenea, por lo que todos los contaminantes de la poción habrían sido encantados de ellos debido a las protecciones. Monty fue el único de ellos que no salió de la casa hoy.</p>
<p>Pasaron otros diez minutos hasta que la conmoción en el otro lado de la habitación se calmó lo suficiente como para que el sanador principal viniera y les hablara.</p>
<p>La curandera a cargo se presentó como Healer Peters. Tenía un moño de cabello rubio blanco bien atado recogido en la coronilla, sus ojos color miel leían escaneo vital tras escaneo vital que realizaba en la forma casi catatónica de Monty. </p>
<p>- La buena noticia es que lograste encontrarlo justo cuando la fiebre comenzaba. Nos parece que esto es solo una poderosa cepa de la gripe de un mago, pero lo estamos tratando como si fuera algo tan serio como Dragon Viruela. James, ¿tu madre estará presente pronto? Tengo algunas cosas que discutir con ella - explicó la sanadora Peters, su voz suave y tranquilizadora, lo que parecía ser un requisito para todos los sanadores con los que Jasmine había trabajado en el pasado.</p>
<p>James abrió y cerró la boca antes de negar con la cabeza. El sanador Peter frunció el ceño. </p>
<p>- Bueno, supongo que tendrás que responder algunas preguntas lo mejor que puedas por mí hasta que ella llegue ...</p>
<p>Jasmine iba a maldecir a Fudge al infierno y volver cuando lo agarrara, si su Guardián no lo perseguía primero. </p>
<p>- Iré a ver si puedo localizarla, James - les dijo Jasmine, soltando la mano de su prima. Él le dio una mirada un poco traicionada mientras ella salía de la habitación, el sanador se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras comenzaba a hablarle.</p>
<p>Ella todavía no sentía la presencia de Death en la habitación. Monty todavía tenía una excelente oportunidad de recuperarse. Para empezar, era un luchador. No había dejado que su sistema inmunológico debilitado le impidiera inventar y causar un caos generalizado en la casa. Todavía era un hombre de negocios tremendamente exitoso y un orgulloso padre de un joven muy brillante.</p>
<p>No tardó en llegar a la chimenea. El flú de Euphemia todavía estaba bloqueado para todas las llamadas entrantes, así que Jasmine decidió que iba a llamar a la siguiente mejor persona. Dio el nombre de la oficina de Amelia, con suerte la joven Auror todavía estaba en su oficina.</p>
<p>- Amelia, ¿estás ahí? Ha habido una emergencia en Potter Manor -Jasmine gritó, esperando un momento y esperando no interrumpir nada.</p>
<p>- Sí, ¿eres tú, Jasmine? - Ella respondió, su cabeza apareció en la red flu cuando Jasmine se inclinó.</p>
<p>Ella asintió, </p>
<p>- Sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué no podemos ponernos en contacto con Euphemia?</p>
<p>La mujer mayor dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. </p>
<p>- Ella tuvo una reunión con Crouch y el Ministro hoy con respecto a información confidencial. ¿Por qué pasa algo? - Preguntó ella con voz preocupada.</p>
<p>- Sí, James llamó antes, pero el subsecretario Fudge bloqueó la red flu desde nuestra casa hasta la oficina de Euphemia. Monty está realmente enfermo. James y yo lo encontramos inconsciente en su oficina. Tenemos un equipo de curanderos con él ahora mismo, pero están preguntando por Euphemia. James y yo no sabemos lo suficiente sobre medicina para hacer cualquier tipo- </p>
<p>Amelia gruñó, </p>
<p>- Fudge estará en el extremo receptor de mi varita en unos minutos. Jasmine, voy a buscar a Euphemia. Mantén a James fuera de problemas durante unos minutos más. No tengo ninguna duda de que ella preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos con Monty ahora mismo.</p>
<p>Jasmine deseaba poder ser la mosca en la pared cuando Amelia maldijo a Fudge con el amor de siempre. Había querido hacer eso durante tantas vidas.</p>
<p>Había mucho que podía hacer a la vez y cuidar de su familia era mucho más importante que Fudge ... tal vez podría convencer a Amelia de compartir el recuerdo con ella.</p>
<p>No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Euphemia entró en la red flu. James estaba en el ala médica con su padre mientras Jasmine estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea. Era en momentos como estos cuando deseaba estar en dos lugares a la vez... o que Sirius no estaba de vacaciones con su familia en Atenas. Al menos si Sirius estaba cerca, podría abrazar a James en su lugar. Los dos siempre estaban uno encima del otro cuando el otro estaba molesto. Honestamente, fue bastante adorable.</p>
<p>El cabello generalmente bien cuidado de Euphemia estaba desordenado y ... ¿era eso una marca de quemaduras en su túnica? Parecía agobiada por decir lo menos.</p>
<p>- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Jasmine, tirando de su Guardián hacia el ala médica.</p>
<p>Sus agudos ojos color avellana, muy parecidos a los de sus hijos, se entrecerraron. </p>
<p>- Oh, soy mucho mejor que el subsecretario. Espero que puedan revertir el daño a la oficina. Negarle a mi hijo el acceso a la red flu, tratar de evitar que regrese a casa, incluso después de que el ministro y yo terminamos de hablar. valor. <em>Nunca</em> va a conseguir otro trabajo en el Ministerio si tengo algo que decir al respecto.</p>
<p>Si la situación no fuera tan grave, Jasmine estaría saltando de alegría. Solo esperaba que Euphemia cumpliera su promesa de mantener a Fudge lo más lejos posible del Ministerio. Evitaría que ocurrieran bastantes desastres en el futuro si ese tonto pudiera mantenerse alejado del poder.</p>
<p>- ¿El ministro estaba molesto porque te fuiste? - Preguntó Jasmine, esperando que su tutor no estuviera a punto de perder su trabajo porque había puesto de los nervios al Ministro. Por lo poco que sabía del ministro actual, era bastante estricto.</p>
<p>Euphemia negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa cariñosa, adornando sus labios, a pesar de la situación. </p>
<p>- Harold, Monty y yo fuimos juntos a Hogwarts. Él entendió y estaba más que un poco disgustado con las acciones de su subsecretario. Él y Monty eran compañeros de cuarto, Harold convenció a mi querido Monty de que le preguntara a mi padre acerca de cortejarme oficialmente. El Ministro es secretamente un casamentero, consiguió la mayor parte de nuestro año junto con sus futuros socios .</p>
<p>Jasmine se mordió el labio. Nunca había sabido que el ministro Minchum había ayudado a reunir a sus abuelos. ¿Le habían puesto su nombre? James y Lily originalmente pensaron que iban a tener un niño y habían planeado nombrarla Harry, que podría haber sido la abreviatura de Harold ...</p>
<p>Jasmine se preguntó si James había pasado mucho tiempo con Harold mientras crecía. Era extraño escuchar a Euphemia hablar muy bien de un ministro. Honestamente, era extraño pensar en alguien hablando positivamente sobre el Minter en general. Fudge había sido una broma de cabeza de figura. Lucius dirigió el Ministerio detrás de escena durante años. Sin embargo, por lo que Jasmine recordaba de su vida como Harri, el Ministro Minchum no había podido detener a Voldemort en lo más mínimo, pero tal vez con la ayuda continua de Euphemia podría tener éxito. Jasmine sabía que había tratado de detener a Voldemort, y eso fue suficiente para que Jasmine confiara en él un poco más de lo que confiaba en las administraciones futuras.</p>
<p>- ¡Lady Euphemia! - La voz de Healer Peters gritó desde el final del pasillo, desviando su atención de Jasmine y de vuelta hacia Monty. Lady Potter corrió hacia la enfermería, con su túnica chamuscada arrastrándose detrás de ella. Jasmine lo siguió a un ritmo mucho más tranquilo. Pensó que la familia Potter necesitaría un momento para ellos. Los amaba a todos profundamente, pero era solo un pariente lejano y este era el padre de James y el esposo de Euphemia.</p>
<p>Mientras se acercaba a la puerta, podía oírlos hablar en voz baja, James tenía más un ronquido, la nariz tapada por el llanto. Iba a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza más tarde. Jasmine se apoyó contra la pared exterior, escuchando un poco a escondidas, si era honesta. No se había sentido tan extraña en un tiempo. </p>
<p>- ¿Cómo llegaste al estudio de tu padre? No es que me queje, pero si te vas a meter en problemas con el Ministerio, me gustaría saberlo.</p>
<p>Jasmine se mordió el labio, no hizo nada ilegal y ciertamente no quería que se culpara a James por esto. Llamó suavemente a la puerta, haciendo que los dos Potter se giraran, idénticos pares de ojos color avellana mirándola. </p>
<p>- Podría haber abierto la puerta con una runa bastante poderosa. No es ilegal usarlas fuera de la escuela ... así que no debería haber ningún tipo de problemas con el Ministerio. Lo siento si te he causado alguna preocupación - respondió Jasmine, manteniendo la mirada fija en sus pies. Ella había causado tantos problemas a esta familia desde que llegó. Si ella derribara al Ministerio por algo tan trivial como abrir una puerta para salvar la vida de Monty ...</p>
<p>Una mano delgada se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca, y Jasmine fue atraída en un fuerte abrazo. </p>
<p>- Niña tonta, no estoy molesto. Si no fuera por tu pensamiento rápido, Monty podría estar muerto. Ahora, siéntate. Cuando se despierte, querrá que toda su familia esté aquí para recibirlo - Dijo Euphemia, pellizcando la nariz de Jasmine burlonamente.</p>
<p>Jasmine sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. En realidad, nunca había tenido una figura materna como Euphemia en su vida. Había tenido a Marianna Zabini y Molly Weasley, pero sabían que no era su hija. Ella era <em>como una</em> familia para ellos, le recordaban que ella era <em>como</em> una hija para ellos, pero nunca fue <em>una</em> hija para ellos. Aquí, ella era de la familia, sin preguntas. Fue un sentimiento asombroso. Solo esperaba que Euphemia sintiera lo mismo cuando Jasmine se armó de valor para explicar que la carta que le había enviado la familia Avery podría haber estado contaminada con algún tipo de virus.</p>
<p>Se secó una lágrima perdida que amenazaba con caer de su rostro antes de apretar los puños. Se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos, viendo el pecho de Monty subir y bajar mientras los Sanadores salían de la habitación, dejando una pequeña tarjeta de visita en caso de que algo pasara cuando no estaban presentes para monitorear. Cuando todos se fueron, Jasmine se aclaró la garganta. </p>
<p>- Creo que puedo saber cómo Monty se enfermó tan rápido - susurró, captando la atención de todos en la habitación, excepto Monty.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>52. 𝟬𝟰𝟵.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>7┃10</b>
</p>
<p>- ¿Qué quieres decir con que sabes lo que le pasó a papá? ¿No fue solo un virus realmente malo que contrajo de uno de nosotros? - Espetó James, sosteniendo una de las manos delgadas y pálidas de su padre con fuerza entre las suyas bronceadas, no lo suficientemente apretadas para lastimar, pero lo suficiente para sentir que todavía estaba allí y muy vivo.</p>
<p>Jasmine se preocupó el labio entre los dientes. </p>
<p>- ¿Cuánto sabes sobre las armas biológicas y las pociones? Fueron utilizadas en el ring de lucha del que formaba parte para sabotear a otros luchadores antes de un combate - Eso no era necesariamente una mentira completa. Había un puñado de patrocinadores que mataban a otros concursantes para inclinar las probabilidades a su favor de vez en cuando. Los Chester no se asociaban con ellos muy a menudo, pero Jasmine había conocido a una familia que aniquiló a un rival con nada más que un trapo de cocina contaminado.</p>
<p>Odiaba no haber visto venir esto. Voldemort había usado este tipo de métodos en el pasado ... no ... ¿su futuro?</p>
<p>Toda la propuesta de matrimonio con la familia Avery fue una farsa desde el principio. Esa carta había sido un caballo de Troya, destinado a matar a todos de adentro hacia afuera. Si no fuera por las protecciones en la puerta, Jasmine habría terminado enfermándose en un momento, pasándosela a Monty, que tenía un sistema inmunológico débil y luego a Euphemia y posiblemente a James. Este fue un intento de terminar con las líneas de Potter y Peverell de una vez por todas. Eliminaría una familia ligera y una familia gris muy poderosa. Tom obtendría su pequeña venganza y eliminaría a Jasmine, sería un beneficio mutuo para él.</p>
<p>Euphemia maldijo, su compostura habitual no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Debió haber juntado las piezas de la misma manera que Jasmine lo había hecho. </p>
<p>- ¿Cómo diablos entró algo así en la casa? - Por otra parte, tal vez no lo había reconstruido <em>todo</em> . Jasmine había sido apuntada así como Harriet un par de veces. Ser una celebridad fue horrible.</p>
<p>Dejó escapar un suspiro, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro mientras comenzaba a explicar su teoría. Ella lo apartó con un dedo pálido y ligeramente tembloroso. </p>
<p>- La carta de esta mañana de la familia Avery tenía que haber portado el virus. Entró por la ventana, donde no había barreras. Monty tocó la carta y nunca salió de la casa. No pasó por ninguna de las esterilizaciones guardias colocadas alrededor. Es mi culpa que se haya enfermado, si hubiera tenido más cuidado, nada de esto habría sucedido. Lo siento mucho - miró hacia otro lado, sin querer mirarlos a los ojos. Acababan de llamar a su familia, ahora ella les decía que casi había matado a uno de sus tutores porque se descuidó.</p>
<p>Nunca se perdonaría a sí misma si algo le sucediera a Monty.</p>
<p>Jasmine sintió una mano debajo de su barbilla. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto, pero miró hacia arriba, no obstante. Si iba a ser reprendida, tendría que enfrentarse a eso. Los labios de Euphemia estaban en una línea dura, pero sus ojos eran de un suave color avellana. No había nada detrás de ellos. No parecía enojada, solo genuinamente molesta y eso preocupaba más a Jasmine, si era honesta. </p>
<p>- Jasmine, no es tu culpa. ¿Cómo habrías sabido siquiera pensar en algo así? No te culpo por lo que pasó. Solo desearía que tuviéramos la carta que los Avery te enviaron esta mañana ... Aunque, Tengo una solicitud para ti, querida.</p>
<p>Jasmine inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, el dedo de Euphemia se apartó de la barbilla.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué es?</p>
<p>Jasmine se lo compensaría. Ella le debía mucho a la mujer. Después de todo, Euphemia la había acogido. Los ojos de su tutor se endurecieron, recordándole que esta mujer dirigió el DMLE durante décadas con poca o ninguna contención por su puesto. </p>
<p>- Hacer que la familia Avery pague.</p>
<p>Los labios de Jasmine se curvaron en una sonrisa bastante feroz. Oh, lo haría, sin duda. La venganza sería dulce.</p>
<p>Colocó una mano llena de cicatrices en el antebrazo de Monty en una promesa silenciosa. Originalmente había planeado una lenta y dolorosa pérdida de propiedad para la familia Avery, pero quitarse la proverbial curita podría ser mucho más dulce.</p>
<p>Los titulares del profeta diario al día siguiente trajeron una sonrisa cruel al rostro de Jasmine: </p>
<p>- La familia Avery se quedó sin hogar después de todos los bienes incautados por Gringotts. Más información en la página dos - Esa mañana había dejado el artículo en la mesa del comedor como trofeo. No fue tan detallado, ya que el Profeta no había recibido una declaración oficial de Jasmine. Todo lo que sabían era que todo lo que tenía la familia Avery había desaparecido. A Euphemia le había hecho esbozar una pequeña sonrisa esa mañana durante el desayuno. Su tutor apenas se había alejado de Monty desde que llegó a casa ayer. Jasmine estaba honestamente sorprendida de haber ido a la cocina en primer lugar, aunque probablemente estaba revisando a Jasmine y James, quienes todavía estaban conmocionados después de ayer.</p>
<p>Iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que James estuviera cerca de estar bien. Iba a necesitar ver a su sanador mental lo antes posible. Su peor miedo casi se había hecho realidad ante sus ojos. Sirius vendría más tarde ese día para ver a James y, en menor medida, a Monty, quien se había convertido en el segundo padre del Heredero Negro, lo que sin duda le hizo a Orión algo feroz.</p>
<p>Monty se había despertado a mitad de la noche anterior durante aproximadamente una hora. Euphemia tuvo que explicarle lo que le había sucedido el día anterior y su teoría sobre quién estaba detrás. James y Jasmine fueron ahuyentados a la cama poco después de eso.</p>
<p>No fue hasta esta mañana que tuvo la fuerza para hablar con los dos, agradeciéndoles por entrar en la habitación tan rápido como lo habían hecho. El pobre se veía frágil en su cama, su piel húmeda todavía unos tonos demasiado pálida para el gusto de cualquiera, pero su fiebre había desaparecido durante la noche y los curanderos pensaron que se iba a recuperar por completo, o tanto como fuera. que realmente hizo.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, cuando escuchó lo que Jasmine le había hecho a la familia Avery, se rió y le dio un ataque de tos. Los curanderos no se divertían mucho con el excesivo sentido del humor de Monty.</p>
<p>- ¿De verdad lograste que los Goblins se llevaran todas sus propiedades? - James preguntó en voz baja durante el almuerzo mientras miraba el título del Profeta una vez más. Euphemia estaba trabajando desde casa y les había pedido que mantuvieran todo el ruido al mínimo. Sirius terminaría en cualquier momento, lo que arruinaría la paz y la tranquilidad que habían creado esta mañana.</p>
<p>Ella asintió con la cabeza, dando un pequeño bocado al pollo a la parrilla que tenía frente a ella. Los elfos habían hecho un buen trabajo al respecto. </p>
<p>- Sí. Iba a absorber lentamente la propiedad, con la esperanza de que eventualmente pudieran pagarla y hacer que pareciera más benevolente, pero me cansé de que intentaran matarme a mí y a los que me importan. Ahora, no tienen nada y estamos mucho más seguros de ellos. Los Goblins estaban más que felices de ayudarme. Les encanta hacer miserables a los magos y brujas. Sin mencionar que parece que les hago mucho dinero, así que cuando obtengo más dinero, ganan más dinero.</p>
<p>James tragó un poco de comida antes de continuar, agitando el tenedor para dar énfasis.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué pasa con las otras casas que le deben dinero?</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó escapar una pequeña risa. </p>
<p>- Gringotts me ha informado que dos familias ya han enviado su primera ronda de pagos. No quieren compartir la misma suerte que la familia Avery.</p>
<p>James frunció el ceño mientras golpeaba la mesa con el extremo plano del tenedor. </p>
<p>- Pero te lo llevaste todo porque intentaron matar a papá ...</p>
<p>Ella se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios, tirando de su cicatriz. </p>
<p>- Pero las personas que me deben dinero no lo saben. Acaban de ver a una familia que había estado en mi lado malo, lo perdieron todo porque no pagaron. Prefiero que me conozcan como un imbécil cuando se trata de al dinero que a alguien que deja pasar las cosas durante demasiado tiempo. Mi padre hizo eso y casi le cuesta todo a la familia Peverell - murmuró Jasmine se había preocupado por su padre en esta vida. Tanto la Jasmine original como ella misma, después de ver los recuerdos que Jasmine apreciaba tanto, pero él no había sido un hombre perfecto. Ni siquiera cerca.</p>
<p>James dejó de tocar sus cubiertos. Jasmine volvió su atención hacia él, él la estaba mirando. </p>
<p>- ¿Qué? - Preguntó, de repente preocupada por haber dicho algo mal.</p>
<p>- No mencionas a tu familia muy a menudo ... y generalmente no es por enojo - respondió, mordisqueando su comida, sus lentes resbalando por su nariz. Se parecía mucho a Monty cuando hizo eso.</p>
<p>Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y hizo girar un poco de cabello suelto entre sus dedos. </p>
<p>- Mi padre era muchas cosas, pero era pésimo con las finanzas. Mi madre las manejaba, pero como era una bruja extranjera, el Ministerio no le dejaba acceder a las finanzas de Peverell hasta que mi padre regresaba a Inglaterra para reclamar oficialmente Dejó que la fortuna de toda su familia, con cientos de años de historia, casi se la tragara el Ministerio porque era demasiado vago para hacer algunos trámites.</p>
<p>Fue un poco más complicado que eso. Jasmine sabía que su padre había estado tratando de averiguar los linajes de sangre pura y cómo se transmitía la magia, pero todavía había algo que decir sobre un hombre que estaba destinado a la muerte y dispuesto a dejar que toda esa historia se vendiera a los funcionarios del Ministerio. . Jasmine sintió que la bilis le subía por la garganta con solo pensar en toda la situación que los Goblins le habían presentado.</p>
<p>La muerte no era alguien que compartía ... ni apreciaba ser compartido. Por eso había sido tan vengativo cuando se trataba de la línea Peverell. Era una relación de amor-odio, una que iban a jugar por el resto de la eternidad. Jasmine solo esperaba que no estuviera haciendo esto por mucho más tiempo. Por mucho que disfrutara siendo la Maestra de la Muerte, esperaba que esta fuera su última vida al timón de este barco que se hundía. Uno de sus descendientes puede salvar el mundo la próxima vez.</p>
<p>Por otra parte, primero necesitaría tener hijos y eso no sería por un tiempo. Uf, apostaba a que la Muerte se estaba riendo de ella ahora mismo. Siempre pensó que para ella era deliciosamente mortal pensar en la progenie.</p>
<p>Bastardo.</p>
<p>- Entonces te dejó para recoger los pedazos?</p>
<p>Jasmine asintió levemente cuando se escuchó un ruido sordo desde el vestíbulo de entrada y la fuerte maldición de Sirius se escuchó por toda la casa. </p>
<p>- Parece que Sirius está aquí - se rió cuando su amigo entró tropezando en la cocina, con el pecho agitado como si hubiera corrido una milla. El perro animago había ganado algo de color durante su estadía de tres semanas en Grecia y parecía que su pelo desgreñado había sido recortado a una longitud más aceptable que Jasmine sabía que iba a crecer tan pronto como llegaran a Hogwarts.</p>
<p>- Vine tan pronto como recibí tu mensaje. ¿Cómo está Monty? - Sirius jadeó entre respiraciones, ojos grises brincando entre ellos esperando una respuesta.</p>
<p>James se encogió de hombros con cansancio, se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos con un gemido. </p>
<p>- Él está estable. Mamá está enojada y revisa la casa para asegurarse de que nada como eso vuelva a entrar en la casa. Jazz se dio cuenta-</p>
<p>Sirius levantó una mano, mientras se dejaba caer en una silla, </p>
<p>- Retrocede, deja qué en la casa? Pensé que Monty acababa de enfermarse. Eso pasa a veces. Pensé que se enferma por esforzarse demasiado ... </p>
<p>Su primo negó con la cabeza, su desordenada cabecera natural se movió de izquierda a derecha, </p>
<p>- No, tenemos barreras a lo largo de las puertas y chimeneas para limpiar los gérmenes de tu cuerpo. Jazz recibió una carta ayer que papá tocó. Parece que estaba contaminada con una poción que te hace contraer enfermedades. Papá no salió de la casa, así que la contrajo rápidamente. Casi lo mata. Merlín, Sirius, si hubiéramos llegado un par de minutos después, es posible que no se hubiera recuperado - James tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa, sus dedos se curvaron en el mantel frente a él, sus nudillos se volvieron de un tono blanco poco saludable.</p>
<p>Sirius, vacilante, se acercó a James y lo abrazó. James se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Había sido un desastre todo el día de ayer. Con suerte, Sirius podría empezar a recomponerlo de nuevo. </p>
<p>- Prongs, estará bien. Los Sanadores dicen que pronto estará tan bien como la lluvia - miró a Jasmine en busca de confirmación y ella asintió rápidamente. El heredero Black levantó el pulgar detrás de la cabeza de James.</p>
<p>- Sirius tiene razón, James. Monty va a estar bien. Es un Potter y ha sobrevivido mucho peor que esto durante la última guerra. Está consciente en este momento y se está recuperando. Los Sanadores no mentirían sobre eso. Tu mamá está controlando él constantemente y yo he tratado con la familia que nos lastimó - lo tranquilizó, extendiendo la mano por encima de la mesa, tomando su mano entre las suyas y obligándolos a soltar el mantel.</p>
<p>Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, cerró los ojos con fuerza y la boca en una delgada línea. </p>
<p>- Lo sé, no puedo evitar preocuparme por él. Siempre hemos sido los tres. Entonces tú y Jazz vinieron, pero sería horrible que mamá perdiera a papá. Lo significan todo el uno para el otro. Lo sé si papá muere, mamá lo seguirá poco después y eso me deja sin ninguno de ellos, a cargo de la familia Potter.</p>
<p>Jasmine entendió su miedo. Era obvio que Euphemia y Monty aún no lo habían entrenado para liderar la Familia Potter. Que lo dejaran en paz sería terrible, especialmente con una guerra que se avecinaba afuera.</p>
<p>- Te das cuenta de que Jazz y yo estamos aquí para ti. No te dejaríamos drogado y seco. Ambos debemos saber lo suficiente sobre cómo dirigir una familia para mantenerte en marcha hasta que te orientas - Sirius lo tranquilizó, pero James sacudió su cabeza.</p>
<p>- Hay muchas cosas sobre la magia de la Familia Potter que no sé cómo usar todavía. Papá iba a empezar a enseñarme este verano. Es aterrador verlo tan sin vida cuando siempre rebota en las paredes con energía - admitió, apretando los dedos alrededor de los de Jasmine mientras parte de su ansiedad comenzaba a dejarlo.</p>
<p>- Perder a tus padres es terrible, y es un dolor que nunca te abandona - comenzó Jasmine, con un buen ojo clavado en los dos jóvenes frente a ella - Todavía extraño a mis padres y a mi tía que me crió en su ausencia. Ellos me crió y nos llevaron demasiado pronto, pero la guerra hará eso. Dile a tu papá que te enseñe algunos conceptos básicos de magia familiar mientras está en la cama en un día o dos. Mi padre me enseñó todo lo que pudo desde que tenía la edad suficiente para entender lo que significaba ser un Peverell, pero mi familia es muy diferente a la tuya y ha sido perseguida durante siglos. Necesitamos que nuestra historia familiar se transmita lo más rápido posible a través de las ramas principales en caso de que ocurra algo.</p>
<p>Ambos Merodeadores la miraron boquiabiertos. ¿Fue algo que ella dijo? </p>
<p>- ¿Aprendiste magia familiar tan joven? No me di cuenta de que la familia Peverell tenía tantos enemigos - murmuró Sirius mordiéndose el labio ya que James aún no le había soltado el brazo.</p>
<p>- Hay una razón por la que nunca hay tantos de nosotros en la rama principal. Es de conocimiento público que estamos llamados a derrotar a los señores oscuros y a los señores de la luz cuando se salen de control. En los últimos años han sido los señores oscuros los que han subido al poder y han atacado a mi familia. Intentaron matar a la mayor cantidad posible de miembros de la familia para evitar que nos opongamos a ellos. Inclinaría la balanza de poder en su dirección. Es lo que hizo que mataran a mi padre y me entregó a ese ring de duelo - explicó, sintiendo la mano fantasmal de la Muerte en su hombro en apoyo silencioso. Era culpa de la Deidad que hubiera sido atacada y asesinada tantas veces. Su vida había sido un infierno de muerte sin fin.</p>
<p>- Tu familia está loca ... - susurró Sirius, Jasmine le envió una mirada bastante acalorada antes de que levantara las manos - Lo digo de la mejor manera. Me alegro de que tu padre estuviera preparado para lo peor. Ayudó. a largo plazo. Mi padre está haciendo lo mismo ahora. Tanto Regi como yo estamos aprendiendo todo lo que podemos sobre nuestros roles en caso de que algo le suceda. Él no quiere que ningún otro miembro de la familia intente manchar la tradición de la Familia Negra mintiendo para nosotros.</p>
<p>Jasmine asintió, no se había dado cuenta de que la familia Black tenía un heredero en la sombra. Ella siempre había asumido que el Regulus era solo un repuesto que nunca alcanzó su máximo potencial, pero parecía que la Familia Negra era incluso más tradicional de lo que Jasmine había asumido al principio.</p>
<p>- ¿Regulus es tu sombra entonces? - Preguntó, la curiosidad se apoderó de ella. Si él no podía responder, que así fuera, pero ella quería tantos detalles como él pudiera darle.</p>
<p>El Heredero Negro asintió y ante la mirada interrogativa de James suspiró </p>
<p>- Es algo que la mayoría de las familias ya ni siquiera se molestan. Mi familia trata con secretos, una gran red de ellos y eso significa que necesito a alguien que me cuide las espaldas todo el tiempo. La familia principal siempre tiene al menos dos hijos. Uno para gobernar la familia y otro para proteger al Señor de la casa. No puedo entrar en nada más específico, pero esa es la esencia general.</p>
<p>Eso explicaría por qué la familia Black estaba tan mal en el futuro. Toda la dinámica familiar se destruyó cuando Walburga mató a Orion, quien nunca les había enseñado a sus hijos sobre su deber para con la familia más allá de ser un heredero y el repuesto. Regulus no había sido criado para hacerse cargo de la familia. Había sido creado para proteger a Sirius. Merlín, ese pequeño detalle se había perdido en sus vidas pasadas y cambió por completo su perspectiva sobre la familia Black.</p>
<p>Es extraño cuando el viaje en el tiempo podría funcionar ...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>53. 𝟬𝟱𝟬.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>8┃10</b>
</p>
<p>Dejando a un lado las revelaciones familiares, Jasmine siguió viviendo su vida con normalidad, terminando su trabajo de verano y ayudando a Monty cada vez que le pedía algo. Honestamente, toda la familia lo mimaba, pero cuando alguien casi muere, eso suele suceder.</p>
<p>Faltaba poco menos de una semana para su cumpleaños y dos antes de que fuera a visitar a Lily. Euphemia le había preguntado qué quería para su cumpleaños, después de todo cumplía dieciséis. Finalmente iba a tener algo que decir en los asuntos públicos con un apoderado como único heredero. Eso en sí mismo era un regalo suficiente, pero eso no pareció complacer mucho a su guardián.</p>
<p>Jasmine nunca había sido buena para averiguar lo que quería para su cumpleaños, no era que estuviera siendo difícil, era más en la línea de tener todo lo que podía desear y no tener el deseo de pedir más. Parecía tan superfluo. Vivir con los Dursley a lo largo de múltiples vidas la había condicionado a no querer nunca más de lo que ya tenía y a estar agradecida con sus cuidadores por brindarle refugio.</p>
<p>Los Potter eran mucho mejores que eso, diablos, los Chesters eran mejores cuidadores que los Dursley, pero algunos hábitos y formas de pensar son difíciles de romper.</p>
<p>También estaba el hecho de que no le gustaba pedirle nada a la gente. Había vivido demasiadas vidas en las que pedir algo podía hacer que te golpearan con una sartén o te encerraran durante días.</p>
<p>Nueve vidas diferentes de Dursley indujeron traumas y abusos con los que lidiar hicieron que los cumpleaños fueran difíciles. Como Harriet, nunca se había librado de todos los diferentes abusos verbales que le habían lanzado a lo largo de los años. Incluso cuando Jasmine temía pedirle algo a Euphemia y Monty, sabía que no la golpearían ni la encerrarían en un armario sin cenar durante tres días, pero el miedo innato seguía ahí. Dudaba que fuera a desaparecer pronto. Había hablado con su Mind Healer al respecto, alegando que los Chesters lo habían hecho y, le habían recordado, que no se estaba comportando de manera anormal y que le tomaría tiempo sentirse cómoda rompiendo los hábitos que sus abusadores tenían. arraigado en ella. Jasmine dudaba que alguna vez pudiera superar este miedo.</p>
<p>Jasmine era consciente del problema, sabía lo que era ahora, pero eso no hizo que la ansiedad desapareciera, o el odio a sí misma, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se estaba haciendo a sí misma, nuevamente. Los Potter no se parecían en nada a los Dursley. Jasmine sabía esto y, sin embargo ... todavía le tomó nueve horas convencerse de pedirle un regalo a Euphemia.</p>
<p>Fue más tarde esa noche después de que Euphemia había llegado a casa que Jasmine se armó de valor para pedirle a su tutor una especie de regalo. Su tía estaba descansando en la sala de estar, leyendo tranquilamente un informe del trabajo. El fuego crepita a pocos metros de ella. Se parecía tanto a James que era una locura. James tenía la constitución de su padre, pero tenía los rasgos aristocráticos de su madre, era especialmente frecuente en sus rostros.</p>
<p>Jasmine se aclaró la garganta, sin echarse atrás ahora. Su tutor hizo una pausa, un par de anteojos de lectura con montura dorada se deslizaron por su nariz mientras miraba hacia arriba.</p>
<p>- Tengo algunos amigos que conocí durante mi tiempo en el torneo de duelo que querían visitar por mi cumpleaños, así como algunos amigos de la escuela. ¿Sería bueno como regalo?</p>
<p>Euphemia dejó su informe suavemente sobre la mesa de café frente a ella. Se quedó callada por unos momentos y Jasmine estaba preocupada de que fuera a decir que no. Realmente necesitaba ver a Blaise y Theo. Encontraron algo y necesitaban una excusa para viajar al extranjero durante unos días y ayudarla a preparar algún tipo de hechizo. Su cumpleaños fue una buena tapadera para cruzar el charco.</p>
<p>Monty había sido autorizado por los curanderos, en su mayor parte. En realidad, no se le permitió salir a lugares concurridos hasta que pudieran garantizar que su sistema inmunológico volviera a sus niveles habituales más bajos que el promedio, pero aún funcionaba. Estaba empezando a arrastrarse por las paredes con la energía atrapada en la casa.</p>
<p>Jasmine se mordió el labio cuando el rostro de su tutor se iluminó. Ella aplaudió, todo el cansancio desapareció de repente de su rostro. </p>
<p>- Solo dame la lista de personas a las que te gustaría venir. ¡Me encantaría conocer a tus amigos!</p>
<p>Se iba a arrepentir de haber dicho eso después de conocer a Blaise y Theo. Los dos podrían ser exasperantes en el mejor de los casos, especialmente con Theo silenciado. Blaise sin duda estaba teniendo un día de campo metiéndolos en problemas constantes. La lengua plateada de Theo solía ser lo que había sacado al dúo de más problemas que los métodos considerablemente más... teatrales de Blaise.</p>
<p>Sería interesante ver cómo Euphemia trata con un mago mudo. No era frecuente que la gente en el mundo mágico conociera a alguien con discapacidades permanentes. Estaba segura de que Monty iba a tener un día de campo con los problemas para formar el dúo de Slytherin, dejando de lado los problemas de comunicación. Theo daría a conocer sus necesidades, incluso si tiene que arrojar algo para llamar la atención de alguien.</p>
<p>Había mencionado tanto cuando en un sueño compartido recientemente. Afirmó que así era como llamaba la atención de Blaise la mayoría de las veces. Dijo que era más fácil que gastar su magia a través de los pendientes.</p>
<p>Culo vago.</p>
<p>Jasmine miró hacia abajo, raspando su pie cubierto con calcetines en el suelo. </p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿está bien que vengan? Sé que Monty está enfermo y tú estás ocupado en el trabajo... no quería ser una molestia.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Euphemia se suavizaron, puso una mano delgada sobre el hombro de Jasmine. </p>
<p>- Jasmine, eres tan bienvenida a invitar gente como James. Remus y Sirius han estado visitando de forma intermitente todo el verano. Eres más que bienvenido para invitar a gente, incluso si son de la mitad del mundo. Magic hace que viajar esa distancia sea mucho menos complicado que para los muggles y tenemos espacio más que suficiente para acomodar a algunas personas adicionales. Y, no te preocupes por Monty, disfrutará de la vida extra en la mansión. Volviéndose loco como está. Ver gente nueva podría animarlo y sacarlo de mi cabello por unos días - respondió, con una sonrisa amable que casi le rompe el corazón a Jasmine. Esta mujer fue demasiado amable. Era una pena que nunca la hubiera conocido en sus vidas pasadas.</p>
<p>- Gracias - Ninguno mencionó las lágrimas en los ojos de Jasmine.</p>
<p>Jasmine estaba ejecutando silenciosamente su rutina de ejercicios matutinos con Ro mirando desde la comodidad de su alféizar favorito sobre el escritorio de caoba de Jasmine. Sentía que se había vuelto laxa estos últimos meses cuando se trataba de entrenamiento constante y no quería que otro ataque en Hogsmeade la sorprendiera desprevenida. Demonios, la próxima vez podría ser Tom liderando la carga contra la escuela.</p>
<p>Necesitaba estar lista para enfrentarse a él. Verlo en el juicio le había recordado a Jasmine que necesitaba mantenerse en plena forma. Su cuerpo ya estaba bien musculado después de años de pelear y practicar formas después de que la liberaron del ring. El quidditch durante el año escolar la ayudó a mantener su resistencia, así como al club de duelo, pero el verano la había vuelto un poco perezosa y podía sentir que se ablandaba un poco. No estaba tan definida como hace una semana, por lo que dejó su entrenamiento en su habitación.</p>
<p>A Jasmine no le apetecía entrenar con James ni con ninguno de los Merodeadores. Se burlarían y, más que probablemente, la tratarían con calma en cualquier tipo de pelea física. Disfrutaron desafiándola a duelos mágicos para ver cómo habían mejorado, pero dudaba que alguno de ellos, incluso Sirius, luchara contra ella en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella mantendría su boxeo de sombras. Se giró, sus ojos captaron la pequeña colección de cartas en su escritorio, cartas de aceptación para su fiesta.</p>
<p>Había sido interesante enviar invitaciones a su cumpleaños por primera vez en diez vidas. Jasmine no tenía tantos amigos, pero se esperaba que enviara algunos a sus aliados. Esta no iba a ser una gran fiesta, era solo para personas de su edad, lo cual era mejor que una bola a gran escala como una monstruosidad que otros purasangre lanzarían en honor de sus hijos. Había estado en bastantes de esos durante su última vida, y todos eran horribles ... bueno, excepto por el momento en que ella y Daphne Greengrass lograron encerrar a Crabbe y Goyle en ese armario con los pavos reales más furiosos de Lucius Malfoy.</p>
<p>Esa había sido una noche para recordar en las vidas futuras.</p>
<p>Jasmine dudaba mucho que mucha gente quisiera venir. Era el último minuto, y James vivía aquí, lo que asustaría a más que suficiente gente por sí solo. Severus no parecía el tipo de fiesta ni Pandora, pero las invitaciones salieron de todos modos.</p>
<p>Sorprendentemente, muchas personas respondieron que vendrían. Todos los Merodeadores estarían presentes, así como Lily y Alice. Pandora estuvo en Grecia durante el verano, pero envió un pequeño regalo y una tarjeta. Severus planeaba asistir, pero quería que los Merodeadores se comportaran de la mejor manera. Jasmine no hizo promesas en ese frente, pero Euphemia estaría monitoreando, para que no se salieran de control. Regulus venía con Sirius, como una señal de buena voluntad entre la casa Black y Peverell. Aparentemente, Sirius no contaba ya que pasó tanto tiempo en Potter Manor.</p>
<p>Mikhail llegaría a la mansión unas horas antes, ya que sus padres tenían asuntos que atender en Londres durante la semana. Theo y Blaise se quedaron durante una semana, había algo en que los trasladores internacionales tenían reglas extrañas sobre la frecuencia con la que se puede viajar por aguas internacionales. A Jasmine no le importaba, significaba que podía pasar tiempo con algunas de sus personas favoritas, sin que la Muerte tuviera que drenar su magia.</p>
<p>- ¡JAZZ! - Una voz fuerte la llamó desde el piso de abajo, rompiendo su concentración. James no era de los que hablaban sutilmente. Jasmine se alejó de su escritorio, alguien debe haber llegado. Ro se estiró y se acurrucó en una rara mancha de sol, parecía que estaría sentada fuera de esta fiesta. Había trabajado duro esta mañana, ver a Jasmine hacer ejercicio debió de haberle quitado mucho al gato. Merlín sabía que Jasmine estaba cansada, debió haber sido realmente agotador para el pobre felino.</p>
<p>- ¡JAZZ! - Una segunda voz gritó, esta vez Sirius.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, sonaba mucho más cercano que su primo y no pasó un momento después de que golpearan la puerta de su habitación. </p>
<p>- ¡Jazz! ¡Tu amigo Mikhail está aquí y tu Merodeador favorito en todo el mundo también ha llegado!</p>
<p>Jasmine empujó la puerta para abrirla, Sirius estaba allí de pie, con el pelo rizado, los ojos brillantes y la túnica impecable. Ella miró por encima de su hombro, con una mirada confusa en su rostro. </p>
<p>- ¿Dónde está Remus?</p>
<p>Sirius puso una mano sobre su corazón, su rostro se arrugó en fingida desesperación. </p>
<p>- ¿Quieres decirme que no soy tu Merodeador favorito?</p>
<p>Siempre fue la reina del drama cuando se secó una lágrima inexistente. Jasmine le dio un codazo con una sonrisa y puso los ojos en blanco. </p>
<p>- Es bueno verte, Sirius. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que James te envió aquí en lugar de venir a buscarme él mismo?</p>
<p>- La Sra. Potter quería que él hablara con su amigo. Corrí a buscarte mientras Regi trabajaba en interferencia. Lo llamé entrenamiento para su futuro papel en la casa de Black - Lo que significaba mantener a Sirius fuera de la línea de fuego mientras hacía cosas estúpidas, como irrumpir en la habitación de un conocido campeón de duelo, un heredero de una familia poderosa, todo sin un acompañante.</p>
<p>Audaz de verdad.</p>
<p>Algunos incluso dirían tonto.</p>
<p>Jasmine esperaba que Sirius le hubiera dado consejos a su hermano menor sobre la interferencia al correr. Había un arte en ello, uno que Sirius había dominado a lo largo de los años haciendo lo mismo por los Merodeadores... con diversos grados de éxito.</p>
<p>- Bueno, ¿me encontraste, me acompañaste al salón principal? - Preguntó, con el brazo extendido y Jasmine podría haber jurado que vio a Sirius enrojecerse ligeramente. No era como si esto fuera un evento oficial ni nada, pero divertiría a James, y más que probablemente a Regulus, a quien le debía al menos una risa por lidiar con los planes de Sirius tan temprano en la mañana.</p>
<p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran al salón principal y ella casi chilló cuando vio a su buena amiga apoyada en la barandilla hablando con Regulus, que parecía pequeño y tímido al lado de Mikhail, que estaba más alto que el Black más joven.</p>
<p>Jasmine soltó a Sirius que le había soltado el brazo y subió las escaleras a un ritmo bastante rápido para saludar al amigo más antiguo de su cuerpo anfitrión.</p>
<p>Al escuchar los chillidos ahogados de Jasmine, ambos adolescentes se volvieron y Mikhail abrió los brazos justo a tiempo para que Jasmine se lanzara hacia su amiga. Esta era la primera vez que realmente se encontraban fuera del ring de duelo, o en una reunión patrocinada por Patron que significaba miseria si alguien actuaba fuera de lugar.</p>
<p>- <em>Jasmine, es bueno verte. Feliz cumpleaños - </em>dijo suavemente en ruso en su cabello mientras la hacía girar. Una fuerza que no mucha gente se dio cuenta de que tenía, después de todo, era delgado como un riel. Había sido una de sus mayores ventajas durante sus primeros duelos.</p>
<p>Ella sonrió, una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en su rostro. </p>
<p>-  <em>Un buen día de hecho. Parece que has conocido a los niños en la fila de La Antigua y Noble Casa de Black, Sirius y Regulus, así como a mi primo, James - </em>Los ojos de Mikhail viajaron sobre sus amigos, deteniéndose en Regulus, quien parecía querer mezclarse con el fondo, lejos de la mirada penetrante de su amiga.</p>
<p>- <em>Siempre me trajiste suerte -</em> respondió con una sonrisa sensual.</p>
<p>Jasmine contuvo un bufido, Mikhail siempre fue un coqueteo.</p>
<p>Aunque, por cierto, las mejillas de Regulus se estaban calentando, esto solo significaba problemas, pero no era el lugar de Jasmine para decir nada. Déjalos coquetear, tenían países entre ellos la mayor parte del año. No era como si nada fuera a pasar.</p>
<p>Euphemia estaba observando su interacción con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mirando fijamente sus manos unidas. Jasmine tenía la sensación de que su tutor esperaba un romance, pero eso no iba a suceder.</p>
<p>Siempre habían sido buenos el uno con el otro. Era la forma en que se hacían las cosas en el ring y siempre era bueno saber que quienquiera que estuvieras tocando era real. Los alucinógenos estaban mal vistos en el circuito, pero se usaban con la frecuencia suficiente para hacer que todos los combatientes se mostraran belicosos. Tocar a alguien y sentir el contacto con la piel aseguraba que todo lo que veías y oías, sin importar lo horrible que fuera, era real.</p>
<p>Jasmine arrastró a Mikhail hacia Euphemia, quien evidentemente estaba esperando su presentación. </p>
<p>- Tía Euphemia, este es Mikhail Medvedeva. Nos conocemos desde hace años - le explicó Jasmine antes de volverse hacia su amiga y cambiar al ruso - <em>Mikhail, este es uno de mis guardianes, Euphemia Potter</em>.</p>
<p>Mikhail tomó la mano de Euphemia y llevó sus labios al dorso. La visión de la etiqueta de los sangre pura. </p>
<p>- El placer es mío, Lady Potter. Su casa es hermosa. Lamento que mis padres no pudieran estar aquí para compartir esta introducción, pero tienen compromisos comerciales previos en la ciudad - respondió, su inglés era muy acentuado, pero comprensible. Mikhail nunca había tenido la mejor pronunciación de los concursantes del ring de duelo, pero siempre había sido aceptable.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Euphemia se agrandaron, más que probablemente dándose cuenta de qué familia Medvedeva era Mikhail y qué conexión política tenía ahora sentada en su casa. </p>
<p>- Es un placer finalmente conocer a algunos de los amigos de Jasmine. Ella no me dijo que eras un joven tan educado.</p>
<p>Jasmine tuvo que resistirse a poner los ojos en blanco. Mikhail era un coqueto y un gran manipulador. Fue una de las formas en que se abrió camino hasta la cima del ring de duelo. Afirmó que podía convencer a casi cualquier persona para que hiciera cualquier cosa, incluidos los clientes. Había logrado que los suyos confiaran en él casi explícitamente por un tiempo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y casi lo mataron por la insubordinación.</p>
<p>- Mikhail es un encantador, eso es seguro - murmuró Jasmine, sus ojos vagando hacia Regulus, quien estaba mirando el trasero de Mikhail.</p>
<p>Sirius se acercó por detrás y pasó sus brazos alrededor de los dos, separándolos. </p>
<p>- Entonces, tienes que contarnos todos los detalles vergonzosos que tienes sobre Jazz, aquí. Ella se las ha arreglado para convencer a mucha gente de que es aterradora y casi perfecta - susurró Sirius con una sonrisa que seguía creciendo mientras la ira de Jasmine parecía crecer. convertirse casi en una manifestación física a su alrededor.</p>
<p>Había una sonrisa a juego en el rostro de Mikhail. Jasmine señaló con el dedo al amigo más antiguo de su cuerpo anfitrión. </p>
<p>- Si dices algo, me aseguraré de que se enteren de lo de Pip.</p>
<p>Mikhail palideció, volviéndose de un extraño tono gris pálido. Pip era el escarbato de peluche que tenía desde que era niño. Tenía una parte de él en todo momento durante su tiempo en el ring. Se las había arreglado para mantenerse oculto a los patrocinadores durante años. Jasmine apostaría dinero a que tenía uno nuevo creado cuando llegara a casa.</p>
<p>- No te atreverías - siseó, y de repente, Sirius se había alejado de ellos.</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. </p>
<p>- No lo haré si no dices nada - respondió ella, su voz goteaba como miel.</p>
<p>- Dos pueden jugar en este juego, <em>Jazz</em> .</p>
<p>Esta iba a ser una tarde larga ...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>54. 𝟬𝟱𝟭.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>9┃10</b>
</p>
<p>Dejando a un lado todas las discusiones, la fiesta progresó bastante bien ... durante aproximadamente una hora. Lily, Remus, Alice y Severus lograron tener algunas conversaciones amables, la mayoría de ellas en torno a duelos, hechizos y quidditch, aunque Lily y Severus estaban mucho menos comprometidos cuando comenzó la charla deportiva.</p>
<p>Finalmente, James y Sirius se hicieron cargo de esa conversación con tantos movimientos animados de manos y efectos de sonido exagerados como uno pueda imaginar.</p>
<p>El grupo se había trasladado a uno de los espacios más pequeños de la cocina. Era acogedor, con dos sofás y un juego de sillones tapizados, todos en distintos tonos de rojo y plata. Sirius, Remus y James se lanzaron hacia el sofá en el extremo derecho, mientras Lily y Alice tomaron un sillón cada uno. Los Slytherin y Mikhail se mantuvieron alejados del otro lado de la habitación mientras continuaba la charla deportiva. Jasmine se estaba moviendo de un grupo a otro, no queriendo parecer que estaba eligiendo un favorito. Mikhail y Severus estaban entreteniendo a Regulus con varias historias del torneo de duelo. Los cuentos de Mikhail tenían a Regulus aullando de risa.</p>
<p>Lily estaba pegada a Alice mientras contemplaba la mansión Potter en todo su esplendor. Era grande y hablaba mucho de la riqueza de James. Para Jasmine era obvio que el Gryffindor con ojos de cierva estaba abrumado, así que, al menos mientras James hablaba nerviosamente sobre equipos deportivos mágicos en un intento de entablar conversación con Lily, Alice podía distraerlo con actualizaciones de quidditch.</p>
<p>Jasmine tocó el brazo de Lily y saltó ante el contacto. </p>
<p>- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Jasmine, sentada en el brazo de la silla del pelirrojo mientras Sirius imitaba una finta que había visto mientras viajaba este verano con su padre. Naturalmente, saltó sobre James, lo que los llevó a los dos tirados encima de Remus. Al hombre lobo no le hizo gracia aplastarse entre esos dos idiotas. Una sonrisa maliciosa asomó a la esquina de la boca de Remus.</p>
<p>Jasmine tenía una idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.</p>
<p>Los empujó a ambos al suelo, dejando a Alice riendo impotente. Los cuatro se distrajeron completamente de Lily y Jasmine por el momento.</p>
<p>Lily se mordió el labio y se mordió la silla, mientras su vaso de agua se rellenaba mágicamente en la mesa de roble junto a ella. </p>
<p>- He leído sobre mansiones antes, pero en realidad no había visto una mansión familiar mágica, o una muggle para el caso. Sigo olvidando lo diferente que es mi vida en comparación con la mayoría de mis amigos cercanos. Marlene habla sobre su verano villas en España y en el Caribe. Alice dijo que su casa es muy similar a esta ... La familia de Sirius tiene varias propiedades ... Mis padres tienen trabajos modestos para mantenernos a mí ya mi hermana. ¿Cómo van a venir a mi casa la próxima semana? Parecerá tan... muggle. Es la primera vez que mis padres han acordado que mis amigos de la escuela los visiten. Solo me preocupa que no sea lo que esperas.</p>
<p>Jasmine supuso que era algo por lo que algunas personas tendían a preocuparse. No había tenido que preocuparse por el dinero en ninguna vida... no realmente, no después de entrar a Hogwarts. Supuso que mientras vivía en los Dursley's se había sentido pobre y avergonzada de sí misma con bastante frecuencia, pero una vez que supo de su familia, un sentimiento de orgullo reemplazó a eso. Jasmine siempre había tenido la fortuna de Potter en la que apoyarse si algo no funcionaba, aunque rara vez quería perder un centavo de una fortuna que no se había ganado.</p>
<p>- Nadie piensa menos de ti por vivir en una casa sin magia. Mi tía, que me ayudó a criarme durante años, era una squib. No teníamos una casa grande, viví en una casita sin magia durante años, Lily. Créeme, cuando digo que tengo una muy buena idea sobre lo que voy a esperar de mi estadía en tu casa y no va a ser nada negativo. Te preocupas demasiado por lo que piense la gente.</p>
<p>Su amiga pelirroja hizo una mueca con los brazos cruzados. </p>
<p>- Mi hermana dice que las opiniones de la gente son importantes cuando se trata de ser una buena anfitriona y una futura esposa.</p>
<p>Jasmine fingió tener arcadas, eso sonaba como Petunia. Eso hizo reír a Lily. </p>
<p>- Tu hermana necesita aclarar sus prioridades. Siempre debes estar feliz contigo mismo primero. Todos los demás pueden ir y rellenarlo.</p>
<p>Lily se movió nerviosamente en su asiento, mirando a James por el rabillo del ojo, él estaba gesticulando salvajemente sobre algún truco extraño que él y Sirius habían estado tratando de hacer la semana pasada con sus escobas. Sin embargo, su interpretación no incluyó el choque o los abrazos que más tarde se produjo cuando ambos se desmayaron en el sofá, pero quién era Jasmine para juzgar. Remus era el que tenía las fotos para probarlo y por la sonrisa en su rostro, estaba a punto de sacarlas como prueba verificable.</p>
<p>Lily se preocupó el labio inferior entre los dientes</p>
<p>- Pero hay algunas personas cuyas opiniones podrían ser importantes para mí. No quiero parecer que no pertenezco más de lo que ya pertenezco.</p>
<p>Jasmine dejó escapar un suspiro, era un problema común con los nacidos de muggles forzarse a sí mismos a encajar en cierto molde. Nunca funcionó. Ciertamente no había ayudado a Hermione en absoluto, en cualquier vida que vivieron. </p>
<p>- Lily, cambiarte a ti misma, por cualquiera, no vale la pena. Si esta persona - Jasmine tuvo que abstenerse de poner los ojos en blanco ante la forma obvia en que la pelirroja no estaba mirando a su prima - quiere o espera que tú para seas alguien más, no vale la pena.</p>
<p>Lily estaba a punto de responder cuando Sirius pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jasmine y la levantó del brazo de la silla. </p>
<p>- Jazz, suficiente charla en serio, ese es mi trabajo, Sirius habla ... - se rió de su propia broma y Jasmine dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de continuar - parece que Alice no cree que puedas hacer una finta casi fatal con tu escoba. Ahora, apuesto dos galeones a que puedes ... </p>
<p>Merlin</p>
<p>- Voy a ir y asegurarme de que Mikhail no haya abordado a tu hermano, luego intentaré no romperme el cuello, aunque solo sea para que no pierdas dinero en una apuesta mal colocada.</p>
<p>Un pulgar hacia arriba más tarde, y Sirius estuvo fuera de su cabello por unos minutos.</p>
<p>Entonces, se dirigió hacia el lado de Slytherin de la habitación, era mucho más silencioso y más grave.</p>
<p>En su mayor parte, Severus evitó hablar con James y Sirius y gravitó hacia Regulus, quien estaba feliz por un amortiguador contra Mikhail.</p>
<p>Su antiguo rival de duelo no era más que persistente. Si Regulus le devolvía el afecto a Mikhail, eso explicaría por qué el pobre chico no había querido ser el Heredero de la Casa de Black. La familia Black tenía que ver con la sangre y el linaje. Regulus habría necesitado casarse y luego tener hijos para que la línea continuara. Si no tenía interés en las mujeres o en tener hijos con ellas ... podría explicar solo un poco la urgencia de recuperar a Sirius, un joven que no tenía problemas con las mujeres.</p>
<p>Aunque Severus seguía distrayendo a Mikhail preguntándole sobre sus formas de duelo y dónde había aprendido algunos de sus trucos.</p>
<p>Hubo un fuerte golpe en el vestíbulo principal.</p>
<p>Que deberían ser los invitados de honor.</p>
<p>Al pasar, escuchó un fragmento de la discusión bastante seria de Severus y Mikhail. </p>
<p>- Realmente deberías hacerle a Jasmine la mayoría de estas preguntas. Va a ser una mujer feroz en unos pocos años, Severus. Nunca la había golpeado antes. Mis formas pueden ser impresionantes y se inclinan hacia la agresividad, pero las de ella son mucho más versátiles - escuchó decir a Mikhail mientras Jasmine se dirigía a la puerta principal.</p>
<p>Jasmine asintió con la cabeza hacia Regulus, indicándole que la siguiera si quería. Mikhail podría ser mucho para asimilar a la vez. El joven de quince años aprovechó la oportunidad de irse. Su viejo amigo no hizo nada para ocultar el hecho de que parecía herido. Severus solo puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar su conversación.</p>
<p>El camino hasta el vestíbulo principal no fue tan largo, pero fue suficiente tiempo para que el joven se reagrupara. </p>
<p>- ¿Mikhail un poco demasiado para ti?</p>
<p>Regulus murmuró algo en voz baja. </p>
<p>- Nada que no pueda manejar. Simplemente no se rinde.</p>
<p>Ese era Mikhail, apasionado y terco hasta el extremo.</p>
<p>- Él simplemente sabe lo que le gusta, siempre lo ha hecho. No es fácil llamar su atención. Realmente debe ver el potencial en ti para que te persiga.</p>
<p>Regulus se enorgulleció un poco, todo el purasangre que se suponía que era, </p>
<p>- Por supuesto que tengo potencial, soy un Black. Nacimos para atraer a las masas. Se supone que sólo deben mirar, no perseguir. </p>
<p>Ella tarareó mientras se acercaban a la puerta. </p>
<p>- Bueno, la familia de Mikhail es tan conocida como la tuya en Rusia. Los Medvedeva son conocidos por tomar lo que quieren, lo han hecho durante cientos de años. Aunque no parecía que no disfrutaras de su atención. Mikhail es un buen tipo, si le das una oportunidad.</p>
<p>Las mejillas de Regulus se calentaron y se volvió cuando Jasmine abrió la puerta. Estaba casi cara a cara con el puño bronceado de Blaise.</p>
<p>Theo y Blaise, los dos vestidos con jeans y camisas muggle promedio con túnicas mágicas de estilo europeo puestas perezosamente sobre ellos. Su cabello era largo y recogido hacia atrás y fuera de sus caras, que era la parte más arreglada de todo el conjunto. Los dos parecían horriblemente fuera de lugar en la entrada de una mansión.</p>
<p>Ella había extrañado a estos dos.</p>
<p>Blaise tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que solo significaba problemas y Theo estaba meditando detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido en su lugar. Parecía que su hermano podría haber causado algún daño en el camino hacia aquí. Theo solo podía aguantar el tipo de caos de Blaise durante tanto tiempo sin estrangularlo. Jasmine se sorprendió de que no lo hubiera matado ya.</p>
<p>Antes de que Blaise pudiera decir una palabra en Euphemia se dirigió a la puerta, ella estaba sonriendo a los dos recién llegados. Ambos chicos se enderezaron en presencia de una Dama. Ella extendió una mano. </p>
<p>- Ah, es un placer poder conocerte finalmente. Jasmine los ha mencionado a los dos un par de veces y solo con el mayor de los cumplidos.</p>
<p>Blaise tomó su mano y la estrechó con firmeza, </p>
<p>- El placer es nuestro. Jasmine nos ha hablado de ti muchas veces durante los últimos meses. Dejaría que mi hermano nos presentara, pero ... -  señaló su cuello e hizo un gesto ruido de asfixia. Theo lo empujó contra la pared más cercana lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se hiciera eco de un ruido sordo. Todos se detuvieron para mirar, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellos dos o cómo responder al comentario de Blaise. Jasmine sabía que sus interacciones probablemente parecían un poco extrañas. Es más que probable que Theo estuviera hablando con Blaise en su cabeza.</p>
<p>Theo se acercó a su guardián bastante sorprendido y estrechó la mano de Euphemia. Sus ojos se agrandaron por un momento y Jasmine pensó que él la había saludado con su forma única de comunicación no verbal.</p>
<p>- Es un placer conocerte también - respondió Euphemia con una pequeña sonrisa y asentimiento. Blaise estaba refunfuñando mientras se empujaba fuera de la pared.</p>
<p>- ¡Tú fuiste el que noqueó a Sirius en el torneo de duelo! - Lily de repente soltó, llamando la atención de todos.</p>
<p>De repente, Blaise estaba muy interesado en todos los demás en la habitación, sus ojos recorrieron a James y Lily antes de fijarse en la pelirroja. </p>
<p>- Lo hice. Sin embargo, terminamos eliminándonos el uno al otro de la competencia. Tu amigo estropeó un hechizo que estaba colocando y explotó en nuestras caras. Por lo que tengo entendido, obtuviste lo peor de la explosión, Black. Eso debería enseñarte a ser un poco más cuidadoso al mezclar hechizos con magia extranjera que no entiendes - dijo con un aburrido encogimiento de hombros, volviendo a su sonrisa perezosa.</p>
<p>Jasmine vio a Theo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Llevaba un pequeño regalo en su mano izquierda. Estaba cuidadosamente envuelto con un lazo verde en la parte superior... eso figuraba. Una vez un Slytherin, siempre un Slytherin.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Pensamos que necesitábamos traer algo más que un poco de magia para encontrar horrocruxes. Eso sería difícil de explicarle a tu tía. Tienes amigos interesantes. No me había dado cuenta de que también eras cercano a Regulus Black</em>
</p>
<p>Estaba haciendo señas con entusiasmo mientras le hablaba, aunque un poco más lento de lo que lo haría con Blaise. Habían estado tratando de enseñarle fragmentos de su lenguaje de señas personal durante algunas semanas. Theo pensó que podría hacer que su comunicación pareciera más realista, pero Jasmine simplemente lo estaba encontrando difícil ya que habían hecho la mayoría de sus señales. No tenía ninguna referencia para la mayor parte de lo que habían creado. Era impresionante lo que se les había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Era una cruz de idiomas, para objetos que no tenían nada asignado, como el horrocrux, que tenía elementos del signo que habían hecho para la serpiente y otro para la muerte.</p>
<p>Ella tomó el pequeño paquete de sus manos, sus dedos rozaron sus manos llenas de cicatrices, él estaba cubierto de ellas. Su garganta tenía cicatrices durante mucho tiempo por los cortes. </p>
<p>- <em>Gracias por el regalo. Estoy seguro de que me gustará lo que me trajiste.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>- Lo abriría en privado. Blaise lo eligió y ya sabes cómo pueden ser sus dones.</em>
</p>
<p>Sí, eran obsequios muy bien pensados y amables que nunca esperarías, o eran obsequios explícitos que te enrojecerían los oídos. De cualquier manera, Jasmine no iba a abrir regalos frente a la gente. Solo avergonzaría a los donantes. Jasmine planeaba abrirlos más tarde, después de que todos se hubieran ido.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre Blaise antes de dejar que Sirius y James lo pongan en problemas? Sirius todavía está buscando venganza por el torneo de duelos.</em>
</p>
<p>Theo se mordió el labio, había algo entonces. Blaise parecía tener más responsabilidad entre los dos en casa. Se suponía que eran parte de algún tipo de jerarquía mágica en casa. Blaise, siendo el mayor de los dos, era un heredero o algo así.</p>
<p>- <em>Nos hemos encontrado con algo así como un obstáculo en el camino, pero no es un problema que no podemos manejar. Blaise ha descubierto una manera de resolverlo, no es que yo apruebo ... - </em>Él firmó con broche de oro un poco exagerada en el fin. Blaise resopló detrás de su izquierda.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Rara vez apruebas todo lo que hace Blaise.</em>
</p>
<p>- Estoy aquí, ¡al menos podrías tener la decencia de mirarme cuando firmes sobre mí! - Se quejó mientras los demás miraban confundidos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Theo mientras contemplaba a su audiencia. Había estado emocionado de conocer a todos los del pasado cuando no estábamos atrapados el uno contra el otro en una plataforma de duelo, aunque no parecían entenderlo realmente. Nadie además de Euphemia había hecho un movimiento para presentarse.</p>
<p>Jasmine trató de no poner los ojos en blanco y puso a Blaise y Theo frente a ella, poniéndolos a la vista de todos. </p>
<p>- Todos, estos son Chatan y Tahatan, la mayoría de ustedes los han conocido, o al menos han oído hablar de ellos, pero no sé si obtuvieron sus nombres durante nuestro tiempo en el torneo.</p>
<p>Hubo un latido de pesado silencio y Jasmine resistió el impulso de gatear debajo de la mesa más cercana porque nadie decía nada.</p>
<p>Naturalmente, fue Sirius quien rompió la tensión. </p>
<p>- ¿Así es como se pronuncian sus nombres? - Soltó sin ninguna de las gracias sociales que se esperaban de un Heredero de una Casa Noble y Antigua. Al menos Remus tuvo la decencia de darle un puñetazo en la nuca. Regulus parecía un poco molesto por no haber podido hacerlo.</p>
<p>- ¿Puedes ser más desagradable, Padfoot? - Siseó cuando Sirius murmuró algo amotinado en voz baja.</p>
<p>Blaise se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y apretó el puño a los costados. Bueno, estaban en una casa llena de Gryffindors... no podían esperar mucho tacto, si es que había alguno presente en alguna conversación.</p>
<p>- ¡Mooney, no lo entiendes! Los locutores del torneo fueron horribles en las pronunciaciones - se quejó Sirius, frotándose la nuca y esquivando el siguiente golpe de Remus.</p>
<p>- Cállate, Canuto - espetó Remus, mirando a Sirius, quien ahora estaba escondido detrás de Lily, antes de dar un paso adelante y extender su mano hacia Theo. Nadie había intentado siquiera hablar con él. Apenas lo reconocieron. Jasmine supuso que un apretón de manos es un gesto universal. Remus no necesitaría hablar para expresar su punto.</p>
<p>Theo apretó con fuerza la mano del hombre lobo. En vidas pasadas, Theo había estado bastante cerca de Remus. Aunque estaba resultando ser un hombre completamente diferente al que conocían de sus muchas vidas diferentes.</p>
<p>Theo ladeó la cabeza, haciendo contacto visual con Remus. Tomó un momento, pero cuando hicieron contacto directo con la piel, los ojos de Remus se abrieron y su brazo se sacudió ligeramente en el agarre de Theo. Sin embargo, su amiga de mucho tiempo se negó a soltar el brazo de Gryffindor.</p>
<p>Los dos habían sido almas gemelas, tratando con amigos que siempre tomaban riesgos en lugar de ir a lo seguro. Sería interesante ver cómo Theo se adaptaría a un Remus Lupin un poco menos reservado. Si bien Remus seguía siendo el miembro más conservador de los Merodeadores, siguió adelante con muchos de sus planes más ... caóticos, si no los hubiera ideado él mismo.</p>
<p>- Es un placer conocerte también - murmuró Remus, tirando de su brazo hacia atrás. Sirius pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de su amigo, mirando la mano de Theo con sospecha.</p>
<p>- Amigo, no dijo nada y no movió las manos. Sé que tienes muy buen oído, pero ni siquiera tú puedes escuchar los pensamientos de alguien</p>
<p>Observador como siempre y sin embargo completamente equivocado en este caso.</p>
<p>- Dale la mano, Padfoot. Está trabajando un poco de magia brillante usando diferentes runas y un poco de legilimancia para hablar directamente en tu mente cuando te toca - miró a Theo para confirmarlo, pero solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros - o algo así dijo entre esas líneas.</p>
<p>Jasmine se mordió el labio y se preguntó si debería ser ella quien explicara la forma en que funcionaba la magia mental de Theo ... pero Blaise se aclaró la garganta. </p>
<p>- No es magia mental en la forma en que estás pensando. Es mucho más antiguo y muy específico para nuestra tribu. No hay una traducción directa al inglés, pero significa aproximadamente pensamientos hablados y - dijo Theo su mejor mirada de desaprobación, que aterrizó de plano considerando que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a Blaise, quien, que no era alguien a quien ignorar, levantó la voz - mi hermano realmente no debería usarlo demasiado sin un punto de enfoque, se necesita mucha magia para usarlo.</p>
<p>Eso hizo que Theo volviera la cabeza, quien se acercó a su hermano.</p>
<p>Hubo un rápido intercambio de movimientos de manos entre los dos hacia el final de la declaración. Jasmine se había perdido la primera mitad de la conversación, pero hubo un montón de maldiciones. Tenía la sensación de que Theo iba a usar su habilidad tanto si Blaise lo aprobaba como si no.</p>
<p>- Siempre lograste atraer a una... multitud interesante - comentó Mikhail desde su izquierda. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Euphemia y Monty solo estaban viendo cómo se desarrollaba el caos mientras Theo golpeaba a Blaise con una mano y gesticulaba salvajemente con la otra. James y Sirius podrían haber comenzado a apostar sobre quién iba a comenzar una pelea primero. Eso incluso despertó el interés de Severus.</p>
<p>Iba a ser una tarde larga.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>55. 𝟬𝟱𝟮.༄ ‧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>10┃10</b>
</p>
<p>El resto del día continuó en una línea similar. Theo se había presentado a todos en sus propios términos, dándoles la mano y hablando a través de su conexión física, pero mágica. Las miradas de asombro que recibiría sin duda hicieron que valiera la pena el agotador uso de la magia. Theo siempre tuvo un gusto por lo dramático.</p>
<p>Lily se había aferrado a él para obtener todos los detalles que podía sobre cómo funcionaba su tipo particular de magia, para gran diversión de Blaise. Jasmine había recibido más de una mirada suplicante de su amiga de toda la vida sobre la insaciable curiosidad de su compañera de cuarto.</p>
<p>Fue divertido ver a Blaise y Theo interactuar con sus amigos cercanos en esta línea de tiempo. Ambos fueron muy cautelosos al acercarse a ellos. Debe ser extraño ver a un grupo de personas que conocías muertas, de pie frente a ti, nada menos que como adolescentes. Regulus, Severus, Blaise y Mikhail parecían llevarse bien mientras Theo pasaba por la habitación, ya que todos parecían querer hablar con él a través de sus particulares habilidades mágicas.</p>
<p>Sirius seguía empujándolo para ver hasta dónde funcionaba su habilidad, si solo estaba concentrada en las manos o si era todo de él.</p>
<p>Horriblemente, Blaise entabló una conversación con Monty que tenía que ver con pociones. Ahora, Blaise solo usaba pociones para una cosa, y solo una cosa, el caos.</p>
<p>Monty parecía pensar que Blaise era un genio loco cuando se trataba de explosivos, algo de lo que Jasmine estaba realmente aterrorizada. Blaise ya era un pirotecnista sin el apoyo de un adulto, algo que ella y Theo habían desanimado inmensamente durante sus últimas nueve vidas. Y ahora tenía un facilitador.</p>
<p>Como Harri, ella había sido la más mágicamente destructiva del grupo. Su habilidad de lanzamiento podría nivelar ciudades moderadas, si tuviera la oportunidad. Blaise ... fue creativamente destructivo en una escala que preocupó a Harri durante sus primeras vidas y la intrigó en las posteriores. Sin embargo, combina sus ideas con algunas de las de Monty y los Merodeadores y las cosas podrían volverse peligrosas muy rápidamente.</p>
<p>Hubo algunos susurros entre Monty, Blaise y Theo, bueno, entre Monty y Blaise. Theo gesticulaba con bastante desenfreno, pero Monty parecía entender la esencia general de lo que quería decir.</p>
<p>Euphemia parecía tan exasperada como se sentía Jasmine.</p>
<p>La fiesta terminó cuando casi todos se fueron a casa. Mikhail salió rápidamente de la red flu al hotel mágico en el que se quedaría durante uno o dos días mientras sus padres terminaban un trato con una compañía muggle. Justo antes de irse, Mikhail la llevó a un lado, </p>
<p>- Tú, yo y tus dos amigos estadounidenses vamos a divertirnos mañana.</p>
<p>Ella puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia Blaise y Theo, quienes parecían estar escuchando su conversación. </p>
<p>- Estaremos más que felices de mostrarles cómo divertirse. Ustedes los europeos son repugnantemente medievales en sus artes mágicas - respondió Blaise con una sonrisa que solo hablaba de problemas.</p>
<p>Theo asintió brevemente, lo que provocó un pequeño grito de Mikhail antes de darle un abrazo y un pequeño grito de "hasta mañana" antes de desvanecerse entre las llamas.</p>
<p>Severus fue la segunda persona en irse, se aseguró de no ser el primero en irse, pero obviamente había estado esperando una oportunidad para excusarse de la fiesta. Jasmine le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo que no fuera un extraño, lo que hizo que se pusiera de un extraño tono rojo antes de desaparecer.</p>
<p>Remus, que parecía un poco enfermo, ya que estaba cerca de la luna llena, se llevó un trozo de pastel a casa. Jasmine se había asegurado de que el pastel fuera de chocolate, solo para él. Sabía que últimamente lo había estado pasando mal con sus padres. Los tres siempre estaban peleando por su carrera. Remus estaba buscando trabajo fuera del país, pero su padre quería que se quedara dentro del país en caso de que sucediera algo aquí.</p>
<p>Honestamente, su padre parecía querer que Remus peleara en la próxima guerra. Jasmine no era fanática de esa línea de pensamiento en absoluto. Ningún padre debería querer que su hijo se una a una guerra sin sentido contra un señor oscuro. Remus era un alma gentil, hombre lobo o no. Su madre parecía estar del lado de Remus, constantemente le pasaba libros y revistas sobre trabajos mágicos internacionales. </p>
<p>- Vuelve en una semana o dos. Extraño tener tu cabeza equilibrada. Solo puedo soportar una parte de la locura de Sirius y James - bromeó, dándole un pequeño empujón en las costillas.</p>
<p>Los Merodeadores antes mencionados se burlaron, las manos sobre sus corazones, claramente insultados. Los ojos ambarinos de Remus les dieron una mirada escéptica. </p>
<p>- Solo trata de no mutilarlos mientras estoy fuera. Si sobreviví cinco años viviendo en un dormitorio con ellos, puedes hacerlo una semana más o menos.</p>
<p>Jasmine no estaba tan segura a veces. Sirius ni siquiera vivía aquí a tiempo completo, pero Merlín, él y James estaban agotados cuando estaban juntos. Era una fuente constante de energía entre los dos y sin Remus para amortiguar sus más ... locas ideas, las cosas tendían a salirse de control. Bueno, James se parece mucho a Monty en su habilidad de hacer explotar casi cualquier cosa sin intentarlo y Sirius solo lo incita.</p>
<p>- Si la casa se derrumba o estalla en llamas, Remus, te culparé - le advirtió mientras él salía por la red flu con una sonrisa en el rostro.</p>
<p>Lily y Alice se fueron cerca de la cena ya que la mamá de Alice se aseguraría de que Lily llegara a casa sana y salva y de una manera no demasiado mágica. Sus padres vivían en un barrio muy muggle. </p>
<p>- Bueno, nos vemos en una semana, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Lily, con sus grandes ojos verdes brillantes y casi suplicantes. Jasmine no podía decir que no a eso. Marlene estaría allí, pero Lily era su amiga y era solo por un día.</p>
<p>- Estaré allí, Lily. Ya te lo dije. Sabes que quiero ver a Alice intentar usar el metro tanto como tú.</p>
<p>El pelirrojo saltó arriba y abajo y agarró las manos de Jasmine. </p>
<p>- Lo sé. Estaba tan preocupado de que cambiaras de opinión con Marlene siendo ridícula y con tu tutor enfermándose. Me alegro de poder verte todavía.</p>
<p>No era como si Jasmine estuviera muriendo, pero, de nuevo, muchos mágicos tienden a olvidar a sus amigos más muggles durante las vacaciones. Jasmine se preguntaba con qué frecuencia sus amigos mágicos rechazaban a Lily a favor de ir a algún lugar con menos muggles. Jasmine no iba a ser esa persona.</p>
<p>Regulus y Sirius fueron los últimos en irse, para disgusto de Regulus. Sirius le estaba dando a James su quinto abrazo de despedida cuando el Regulus lo agarró por la oreja y lo arrastró hacia la red flu.</p>
<p>- Padre nos esperaba en casa hace más de una hora. No tengo ganas de que asalte Potter Manor porque no puedes dejar ir a tu amigo.</p>
<p>Sirius extendió sus manos hacia James, pero se dejó arrastrar hacia atrás por su hermano menor. </p>
<p>- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jazz! ¡Prongs, nunca te olvidaré!</p>
<p>Los dos desaparecieron en el fuego. Jasmine podría jurar que podía escuchar los ojos de Regulus rodando.</p>
<p>- Y te preguntas por qué la gente piensa que ustedes dos están saliendo - murmuró Jasmine lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su prima la oyera.</p>
<p>Podía ver su cuello ponerse rojo por las risitas de todos los demás que quedaban en la habitación.</p>
<p>- ¿No están saliendo? Podrías haberme engañado... - murmuró Blaise y Theo se reía en silencio junto a él.</p>
<p>- Él está obviamente enamorado de la Sra. Lily Evans, sin embargo, ella no le da la hora del día y ha estado llevándolo lentamente a los brazos de Sirius durante años - respondió Euphemia con una sonrisa. James chilló y se arrojó dramáticamente en el sofá más cercano a él.</p>
<p>- ¡Todos ustedes son traidores!</p>
<p>Fue más tarde esa noche cuando Blaise y Theo entraron a hurtadillas en la habitación de Jasmine. Ro estaba durmiendo la siesta en el alféizar de la ventana que daba al patio trasero. La luna estaba casi llena, solo otros dos días, pero todavía era lo suficientemente brillante como para dar algo de luz a su habitación bastante oscura. Jasmine no necesitaba luz para ver con su visión rúnica después de todo. Blaise agitó una mano y las velas de la habitación se encendieron solas.</p>
<p>Presumido</p>
<p>- Euphemia nos estuvo observando toda la noche para asegurarse de que no hiciéramos nada malo. Es bastante sobreprotectora considerando que probablemente podrías matar a un hombre adulto con tus propias manos. Es adorable ver a una figura de autoridad adorarte - comentó Blaise en silencio. cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Theo llevaba dos pequeños paquetes envueltos en sus manos. Se los ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios, tirando de las horribles cicatrices que corrían desde su barbilla hasta su garganta.</p>
<p>Le había dicho que una feroz pelea le había quitado la voz a su anfitrión original. Fue una pelea que originalmente mató a los anfitriones de Theo y Blaise, pero la Muerte les había otorgado a los gemelos una bendición retorcida para vengarse de las personas que los asesinaron. Enviar a dos de los magos más poderosos del próximo siglo para terminar una disputa de sangre, bueno, realmente no se podría pedir más.</p>
<p>Pero, mientras Theo jugueteaba con un pequeño paquete envuelto, era difícil recordar que podía matar a alguien usando un hechizo sin pronunciar una palabra.</p>
<p>- <em>Feliz cumpleaños. Teníamos la intención de darte tus verdaderos regalos todo el día.</em></p>
<p>Jasmine resistió las ganas de reír. Sí, sus regalos originales que abrió con los de todos los demás eran libros basados en runas y un cristal protector muy bien elaborado, pero no eran regalos muy parecidos a los de Blaise y Theo. Aquellos tendían a ser muy intrincados o muy volátiles, y en su mayoría ilegales.</p>
<p>Theo le arrojó el primero, era liviano y traqueteaba suavemente desde dentro con el empaque. Suavemente arrancó el papel para revelar una pequeña caja, adentro había un atrapasueños, bastante simple en su diseño y parecía viejo, no tenía pesadillas como solía tener. Solo le tomó un momento sentirlo, pero hubo un deslizamiento mágico de la pequeña baratija en olas.</p>
<p>Ella enarcó una ceja a los dos. </p>
<p>- La forma original de hacerlos es un secreto, pero es un arte de larga data, pero moribundo. Los colonizadores lo consideraban brujería, pero esto evitará a cualquier intruso no deseado mientras duermes. Tu mente siempre estará a salvo de daños cuando eres más vulnerable. Los soñadores eran enemigos poderosos para nuestra tribu al menos. La magia funciona de manera un poco diferente en los estados - respondió, sentándose en el borde de su cama, sus manos llenas de cicatrices recorriendo su cabello.</p>
<p>Theo se movió un poco desde su derecha y señaló mientras hablaba. Jasmine se preguntó si era por costumbre o con la esperanza de poder aprender el idioma más rápido. </p>
<p>- <em>Lo que Blaise no está diciendo es que lo hizo pensando en ti. Solo funcionará para ti. La magia detrás de su creación es sagrada, algo que ya no tengo la capacidad de hacer. Fue una experiencia interesante proceso para ver.</em></p>
<p>Blaise señaló con el pulgar hacia Theo, recostándose en la cama, una imagen de tranquilidad. </p>
<p>- Está molesto porque no pudo ayudar, requirió un discurso real. El segundo regalo fue todo él.</p>
<p>El siguiente regalo fue mucho más pesado, pero en una caja del mismo tamaño. Lo que se deslizó fue una losa de piedra preciosa tallada por expertos con la forma de un halcón en vuelo. Eran múltiples tonos de un ámbar profundo. Jasmine pudo ver cientos de runas grabadas en cada superficie. Nunca había visto algo así, no reconocía ninguna de las runas, pero podía sentir la magia. Fue puro y muy poderoso.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué es esto? - Sus dedos trazaron los patrones de sus alas con reverencia.</p>
<p>- Eso es lo que va a encontrar los horrocruxes, ya que muchos de ellos podrían estar en cualquier lugar ahora mismo. Lo peor de vivir en el pasado, no tenemos idea de dónde están más de la mitad de esas malditas cosas - respondió Blaise con un diente sonrió, y Jasmine se mordió el labio. En realidad, todavía no se había concentrado en los horrocruxes. No encontró sentido en intentar robar nada y la pista de Tom de que alguien sabía lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, tener un dispositivo que pudiera localizarlos ... Ahorraría mucho tiempo en los años venideros.</p>
<p>Habían intentado todo para encontrar o crear un dispositivo para localizar horrocruxes en el pasado, sin éxito. Para pensar, habían tenido que ir al pasado todo el tiempo.</p>
<p>Los atrajo a ambos en un abrazo suelto, sus brazos apenas lograron envolver sus hombros. Theo se sentó precariamente cerca del borde para asegurarse de que Jasmine pudiera rodearlos con sus brazos. Blaise no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse.</p>
<p>- ¿Ustedes dos realmente lograron resolverlo? Hemos estado buscando esto durante seis ... no siete vidas y ¿lograron encontrarlo en menos de un año? Aún mejor, ustedes dos saben cómo hacerlas - susurró, solo en caso de que su prima estuviera escuchando fuera de su habitación.</p>
<p>James era entrometido en los días buenos y horriblemente invasivo en los demás. No necesitaba que él escuchara sus conversaciones, familiares o no. Se suponía que no debía decirle a la gente que ella era la Maestra de la Muerte, aparte de sus confidentes más cercanos. Tiende a terminar mal para ella o para las personas involucradas. La muerte fue bastante posesiva.</p>
<p><em>-Sí, bueno, a pesar de que la Muerte no nos ayudó mucho a separarnos. Tener a Blaise y a mí como parte de una cultura a la que nunca habíamos tenido acceso nos ha abierto los ojos a una rama de la magia completamente nueva, que estoy bastante seguro de que murió. para cuando nacimos, no muy lejos -</em> respondió Theo, frotándose la nuca un poco tímidamente.</p>
<p>Sí, la difícil situación de los pueblos indígenas mágicos en las Américas no había sido algo a lo que Harriet Potter realmente había prestado atención hasta que se dio cuenta de cuán profunda era su magia para repeler y desterrar las fuerzas oscuras. Las brujas y magos "modernos" consideraban que las prácticas eran arcaicas e intrínsecamente malvadas. Como Harriet no estaba de acuerdo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, acababa de entrar en la escena internacional y solo quería saber más sobre su magia.</p>
<p>Lo cual, mirando hacia atrás en eso ahora, parecía bastante superficial y viendo cómo sus dos mejores amigas iban a luchar por su derecho a existir por el resto de sus vidas, Jasmine iba a necesitar ayudarlas en todo lo que pudiera. Si eso significaba involucrarse en movimientos internacionales de derechos humanos, que así fuera.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo funciona? - Jasmine estaba ansiosa por buscar referencias a todas y cada una de las runas grabadas en esta figura.</p>
<p>- Uno de nosotros tendrá que estar presente. Requiere un tipo especial de magia que se le enseñe a nuestra gente - Blaise dijo con un encogimiento de hombros que no dio lugar a discusiones. Jasmine entendió, había magia que aprendió en el ring que nunca enseñaría a otra persona a menos que hubiera vivido en las mismas circunstancias que ella.</p>
<p>Theo movió un dedo con una sonrisa burlona adornando sus rasgos usualmente estoicos</p>
<p>- <em>No hay forasteros.</em></p>
<p>Ella resistió el impulso de burlarse del hecho de que estos dos eran tan forasteros como ella, pero decidió simplemente poner los ojos en blanco. Dejó la pequeña baratija en su mesita de noche, que estaba protegida hacia arriba y hacia abajo para evitar que la gente y una variedad de criaturas mágicas tocaran cualquier cosa que estuviera encima.</p>
<p>- Me mantendré cerca. ¿Están ustedes dos emocionados de ver lo que Mikhail ha planeado? Dudo que sea lo primero en su mente cuando vinieron a visitarnos. Conozco a Mikhail y probablemente solo quiera tener algún tipo de duelo - Mikhail honestamente la había sorprendido también cuando pidió regresar. No se sorprendería si los desafiara a un duelo.</p>
<p>Blaise se sentó en su cama, pasando una mano por su cabello oscuro. </p>
<p>- Difícilmente es lo primero que nos preguntan, pero no me parece un pensamiento desagradable batirse en duelo contra un oponente digno. Mikhail parece talentoso, simplemente no tengo idea de qué conjunto de reglas querría - No sabrían ninguno de los conjuntos de reglas que conocía su amiga. El conjunto de reglas con el que Mikhail y Jasmine estaban familiarizados era bastante antiguo y rara vez se usaba incluso cuando eran nuevos.</p>
<p>Ella se mordió el labio. Jasmine se había olvidado de explicar qué significarían las reglas para ellos. </p>
<p>- Sí, probablemente querría reglas de boxes. Era lo que todos usábamos durante los partidos de práctica cuando estábamos de vuelta en el ring de duelo. La magia y las armas están permitidas, pero no se permiten varitas y nadie tiene como objetivo matar o mutilar. la sangre está bien, pero no lo suficiente como para dañar permanentemente a alguien. Es un poco más violento que el torneo, pero así es el pozo. Mikhail es un experto con espadas y cuchillos arrojadizos. Yo estaría atento a esos - respondió. frotando la parte posterior de su cuello mientras los dos simplemente la miraban.</p>
<p>Parecía que se habían olvidado por lo que pasó la Jasmine Peverell original. Su sorpresa fue obvia, por sus ojos muy abiertos.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Eso suena ... como un desafío interesante. ¿Lucharemos contra ti y Mikhail?</em>
</p>
<p>Jasmine frunció los labios. Si bien esa sería la elección obvia, no parecía justo para ninguna de las partes. Blaise y Theo tenían su cosa gemela y Mikhail y Jasmine se conocían y luchaban juntos en el ring durante años. Honestamente, no confiaba en sí misma o en Mikhail para no volverse demasiado violentos si peleaban en el mismo equipo. No habían estado lejos de esa vida el tiempo suficiente. No quería herir a Blaise o Theo porque sentía que estaba de vuelta con los Chesters.</p>
<p>- No, creo que vamos a necesitar mezclar las cosas para que sea justo y eso hará que los duelos sean mucho más interesantes</p>
<p>Blaise puso su cabeza entre sus manos, una sonrisa de Cheshire adornaba su rostro. </p>
<p>- Cuéntame más sobre los equipos de mañana.</p>
<p>Merlín, esto iba a ser complicado de llevar a cabo sin que el ministerio lo supiera.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>